To Survive: Alliances
by Calinstel
Summary: The story continues with John and Tali as they move forward with one goal in mind. Build a fleet able to stop the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Alliances

**A/N: If you have not read To Survive then read at least the last few chapters of it to find out the relationship of Tali and John Shepard. It plays a big role in this story. Actually, go read the entire story before this one. :)**

Chapter 1 : Silence

"_Her look of terror pierces my heart, her arms flail about knocking my own away as she sinks lower. Her powerful legs kicking out trying to right her only add to the confusion as I try again to grab her once more. I try to wrap my arms around her waist but her knee breaks my grip and I start to panic. Yelling Tali stop!"_

"John, wake up" he hears as a small gloved hand holds my cheek.

"It's just a dream John, wake up" she says again softly and I obey.

Staring at him through her visor he can see her concern as well as hear it in her voice. "I'm sorry Tali, I didn't mean to wake you" he says still recovering from the nightmare.

"It's the pool again isn't it. John you need to stop letting it bother you." she says trying to calm him. "It wasn't even that bad, I only swallowed a little water so please let it go. Anyway, I'm to blame for it, not you. Had I not started kicking you could have helped me sooner and you know it."

"Tali, there is no one to blame. It was an accident, an accident that scared me to death. You said you could swim and I thought float as well but as you said afterwards, you have never done it. I should never have let you slip from my hands." he says sadly.

"Well, it's my fault you got that" pointing to his eye "and I'm sorry that I kicked you too. Are your ribs better?" she asks trying to change his focus.

Chuckling now he says "Yes, I'm not that easy to break. Your legs are as strong as they are beautiful but remember, it took a steel girder to really do damage and it just cracked a few of them."

Tali was getting ready to respond to his comment when the cabin door opened and Garrus looked out.

"Thought I heard you two talking" Garrus says. "There's still 4 hours before we reach the Citadel so either you two get back to sleep or your going to tell me just how you got that black eye Shepard."

"Night Garrus" Tali said menacingly.

"Night you two" Garrus responds and reentered the shuttles cockpit chuckling.

Resting her helmet on John's shoulder, she closes her eyes and remembers the past week. Slowly she falls asleep with a smile on her face. John is not far behind her, this time the dreams are of something else entirely.

…

"Look, I don't care what we have heard. Shepard has been working for the council and he has not done anything against us. Look at the amount of Cerberus data he has sent our way? That should tell you where his loyalties lie" Anderson says to Udina.

"Yes, he does put on a convincing show for us. But trusting him is a mistake. Anything he touches is suspect Councilor, anything." replies Udina.

"So Horizon still surviving? All those human's he saved are suspect as well? While we sat here with our head up our own a..." Anderson is interrupted.

"Councilor" Udina says loudly. "No need to get crude. You are correct about Horizon. He really did help us but be wary, not everything he does we know about."

Anderson laughs harshly saying "Now your making him sound like a politician Udina. I personally don't believe he has fallen that low yet."

"Insults Councilor? I would expect that from a simple soldier but...Never mind. I can see your set on today's meeting. If I am needed I will be in my office. Good day Councilor." Udina states then turns and leaves.

Sitting at his desk Councilor Anderson thinks for the 10th time just today that he should have hit him harder. Reopening the message from Shepard he reads it again, then looking at the chrono sees he still has about 30 minutes to mentally prepare for the meeting. From what Shepard said, his headache will be much worse than it already is.

…

"T'S Shuttle 1 you are cleared for landing at Zakera ward small docking pad 12F-198" The Citadel operator said.

"Thank you Citadel control. T'S Shuttle 1 out." replies Garrus as he punches in the coordinates given. "Be down in 2 minutes Shepard. Time for you two to get decent."

"I still have that shotgun Garrus." Tali quips

"Noted" in a deadpan voice then adds "and nice job on the registry change. No glitches here. They read us clear Tali" Garrus says "Hopefully you can do the same to the Normandy. Will make it easier for us."

Looking at her John says "And nice paint job too. No one will recognize this as a Cerberus vessel. Just what kind of acid did you use anyway?"

"Well, would you prefer to be flashing that logo everywhere we go? Besides, it's now registered as a quarian vessel so it needs to look the part of a dirty, broken down and ill kept shuttle" Tali says almost sounding sad at the end.

"Somehow Tali we will change that view the galaxy has of your people. Don't lose faith in us just yet." John says looking at her eyes.

Responding she says "I know John, just at times it's hard for me to remember that. Anyway, hatch is opening. Time to go."

Garrus joins them as they depart the shuttle and seal it again "You completely changed the locking codes and protocols as well Tali?" he asks.

"Yes, a real quarian ship does not use the standard systems. We take security very seriously in the fleet" she responds. "Let someone here try to hack those controls" she adds smugly.

"Alright you two" John says grabbing the small case at his feet, "lets get a transport. We still have Zakera security as well as the Presidium's to pass through."

…

"Commander Shepard. This is a meeting of the Council and one of it's Spectres. Though we acknowledge that both Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah have assisted you, do you really think they should be here now?" asked the asari Councilor.

"To set the record straight Councilor, her name is Tali'Shepard. Legally bonded by quarian law and will remain by my side. Both Tali and Garrus know everything here in this case and can offer different views on it." he says.

Behind Shepard, Tali stands straighter. Her hands, so close to fidgeting now hang relaxed by her sides.

"I see, very well then. Please present your finding." the asari says.

"Yes, yes. Proceed. No need to draw this out any more Shepard" says the turian Councilor.

Taking a breath he starts "12 days ago the Normandy and her crew passed through the Omega 4 relay. What..." he is interrupted by the turian.

"12 days ago and you just now make a report? You better have a good explanation for the delay" the turian says.

"The Omega 4 relay? You survived? Obviously but what did you find?" the salarian Councilor adds.

"Councilors, if I may make my report you will have your answers" Shepard says calmly then continues "What we found was a collector base orbiting a black hole. After a heated battle to reach the base we destroyed it. And yes it was necessary as the data contained in this case will show."

"As to your question Councilor" looking at the turian, "the Normandy was severely damaged in the battle and due to the efforts of the engineering team" glancing back at Tali briefly "barely escaped the destruction ourselves. My ship and crew were fully prepared to die in the base explosion. It was that important."

"Once emergency repairs were made we were able to pass the Omega 4 relay and have been recovering from injuries sustained the the battles." reaching up he gently touches his black eye and grins. " Also, during this time all contacts with Cerberus have been severed" He finishes.

Seeing his hand touch his black eye Tali says under her breath "Keelah" in embarrassment.

Garrus just did his best to not laugh out loud.

"The news of your departure from Cerberus is good news Commander but we must see this data to understand your motives in destroying an entire base." says the asari.

"Councilor, I understand that. In the case I have the Normandy's data-files from the moments before we entered the Omega 4 relay up to the loss of power during our escape. Suit telemetry and audio files from the three of us here as well as a few other personnel who's suits provided that data."

"Included is the personal video log of Tali's. From the actual data-feeds of her visor during the battles. The feeds were never meant to be used with a recording device so the quality is poor. There is personal data in her files that I would appreciate not being disseminated among any other personnel." He says.

"Along with this data are the data-mined files from the base itself and the Dreadnought under construction there." Looking at Anderson he adds "I'm sorry. All kidnapped colonists were dead or dying by the time we were able to assist them."

"A Dreadnought Shepard? Do you intend to once again scare this council with tales of Reapers?" asked the turian.

"No councilor. I have given up trying to convince you of anything. I am here to make my report and provide hard data for you to review. What you decide to do with that data is up to the council." he states flatly. "Now, I am ready to proceed with the data if you wish Councilors. Just let me know which data you would prefer first."

The asari councilor raises her hand saying "No, not in these surrounding. Councilors, I believe we should move to our private meeting chamber to review this."

"Yes, quite right. Best to limit the number of eyes that can see this." says the turian councilor.

"Yes, yes. Data too sensitive to view here" says the salarian councilor.

"Lets go and get this started Shepard." said Anderson as he led the group out of the office and towards the tower.

…

"Look at all the wreckage."

"That base is massive!"

"What type of weapon was that?"

"Just what type of weapon did Cerberus mount on the Normandy?"

John, Tali and Garrus answered each and every question that the council threw at them. After an hour of review they had finally finished the Normandy's logs up to the crash landing on the base itself.

"From here councilors we proceeded on foot into the base. We met stiff resistance but luckily my team was good." John said glancing at first Tali the Garrus.

"Pity there was barely any data on that oculus mech." the salarian councilor said.

"Yes, you stated that Tali's data contained video data? I think we should continue with that next." said the asari.

"Please ignore the more personal aspects of this log. I will fast forward over as much as possible." John says and starts the playback.

He has to fast forward through about 10 minutes of video showing just himself as he set assignments. It didn't help that a few of minutes were centered on his ass." Looking at Tali all she did was say "oops, forgot to cut that" as her hand covered her visor.

"If you would like, I will fast forward until the final battle. That is unless you prefer to see it all." John says addressing the councilors.

"Yes" the asari said looking at Tali with a small smile on her face. "I think it might be best to do that. We will be able to review the data later for details."

Fast forwarding the playback the scene changes from battle as the first doors close and Tali looks around the room they are in settling on the pods with people in them. "Stop here please" says the salarian.

The view was at the beginning of the dissolving process. "Oh by the goddess" says the asari.

Reversing the playback to just before the colonist wakes up he pauses saying "I'm sorry about that. These pods were where the humans were stored until they could be broken down into an organic slush. Later on we found out where that slush was being sent."

"Please, continue forward Shepard." said the turian councilor quietly.

Once more they were treated to a view of his ass as he told Grunt to escort the non-combatants back to the ship and make sure they all survived. This time both the asari and turian councilors snickered as Tali said "Sorry" in a low voice covering her visor again.

"I must apologize for my team members inattention to the task at hand councilors" he says flatly. "Lets continue shall we?" and started the fast forward again. The battle through the seeker swarms went quickly and he paused just as he was giving his speech to the team"

"We have reached the access to the center of the base. The next segment will show the Dreadnought as well as what that human slush was for earlier." and John hit the play but in normal speed.

Pausing it when the reaper came fully into view he let the image sink in before saying "This, councilors, is what we found in the base. The number of questions that followed took up most of two hours to answer. Moving forward they saw the battle to destroy the feed tubes and the argument with the Illusive man ending with the grenade placed into the core. John paused it then.

"Forgive the delay but" looking at Tali he says "Tali, you might want to look away now."

"I'm okay John, I'm here. I'll stay." she said quietly.

The battle with the Reaper finally ended and when the platform was hit the view from Tali's visor just showed her moving away from John quickly. They watched as he dove at her as he yelled 'Tali', missing her hand then showed the immensity of the base when she went over the side."

The asari councilor was watching Tali more than the video. The important sections over she was more interested in the reactions of the young quarian. She had her eyes closed but still faced towards the display, everything she had been through and the only fear she showed was when she fell away from her bondmate. The councilor realized for the first time in a very long while that the quarian's have been treated unfairly.

John's head and shoulder popped into view and finally held her arm firmly. He froze the playback there, the picture displayed his face looking straight into the visor. Fear clearly visible.

Looking at the councilors he says "Yes councilors, I was afraid. Afraid I would lose one of the two people in this galaxy that truly believed in me since this all began, and the woman I loved. That is what I put on the line here, not some ideal or half believed truth."

Pausing a moment for effect he continues.

"Inside this case is all the data we have on that station and the Reaper found in it. The base is gone. Had it not been destroyed we could very well have been looking down the barrel of a Cerberus controlled monstrosity. Without the support of the council we had to do what we could to protect this galaxy." John says and finally turns off the image that so bothered Tali.

Walking over to Tali he says quietly "I'm sorry Tali but I needed to prove a point."

"I know John, but thank you for turning it off." she replies shakily.

"Commander Shepard please. Without proof what could we do?" said the asari.

Still standing by Tali, looking at her he says loudly enough for the councilors to hear "Your proof is in the case. I can offer no more." Turning to them he says "I have fulfilled my pledge I gave to you long ago. It is time that you step up and fulfill yours."

"You don't tell us what to do Shepard" says the turian councilor.

Looking at the turian he shouts "You yourself stated 'Spectres are the your first and last line of defense.' councilor." Pointing to the asari says "Your right hand, determination and self-reliance. And you" indicating the salarian "Chosen from the rank and file."

Both Tali and Garrus stand there shocked. He was yelling at the council!

Moving towards the center of the room he continues "I was chosen by you, I have defended this galaxy with my life and the lives of my friends and loved ones. I have done this without any support from you, using only my determination and support of my shipmates. Either you accept me fully as a Spectre or tell me here and now that I am unneeded."

Silence fell in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alliances

Chapter 2 : Damn

"What pledge would you have us fulfill Commander Shepard?" asked the asari councilor calmly.

"To help guide and protect the various races safely into the future. A future that will end with our total destruction if you keep ignoring this threat councilor." John says in a calm voice.

"Commander, if we may have a moment in private please." says the asari as she motions to the other councilors.

"Of course." he says then turns and walks to Tali and Garrus. "How are you two holding up?" he asks softly.

"John" Tali said "you shouldn't have shouted at them. They are the council!" she whispers back.

"I know Tali but I'm so tired of fighting a war on two fronts. They either support us or they don't, but I am not going to continue with things the way they are now." he replies.

"Never go half way do you Shepard." Garrus chuckles softly.

"No point in holding back Garrus. I know what needs to be done but if they are with us it makes it easier. I will have my answer today." John replies.

"Um John, I'm sorry about the recordings." Tali says looking down.

Grinning he replies "No worries Tali, I just didn't realize my butt looked so big in armor"

Tali snorts at the comment that asks "What do you think they will do John? They only saw a small portion of the total data and I'm not sure they are convinced. What if they..." Tali does not get to finish as the asari councilor interrupts her.

"Commander Shepard now to address your question." the asari councilor calls out.

"Yes councilor?" he replies casually.

"What are your intentions, I get the impression that barring us detaining you and your crew you will continue your mission whether you have our support or not." she asks.

"Councilor, it is my intention to create a force so strong that even a thousand ships such as these" indicating the data in the case "will not be enough. To do that I need the support of every race in known space and maybe more but without everyone's help we are all doomed." he says

Adding "Letting this data out into the public would only cause fear and confusion. Only the governments need to know for now and I plan to bring it to their attention. With the councils support I can have each contact you to coordinate activities." he finishes.

"I see and have you already acquired the support of the quarian's?" she asks looking at Tali.

"No. Tali is my lifemate, nothing more, nothing less. But I know what they need and plan on working towards attaining it." he states. Pausing for a moment he then adds "Though there is a planet, 2175 Aeia, rediscovered in our travels that can support life and I would be grateful if a science team could evaluate it's possible use by the quarian's."

Tali's head snapped to look at him saying "John!" and places her hand on his arm.

"With their non-combatants safe planetside the galaxy would have a fleet 50,000 strong to help defend it." he says to the council though he was looking straight at Tali. "It's not an optimal planet as the Alliance should already know but may prove useful to them."

"Yes, a fleet of old ships." says the turian. "Just what we need to stop Dreadnoughts of the power we already have seen once."

"Don't count them out councilor." still looking into Tali's eyes. "One lone quarian made the difference in the battles already. Think what 17 million can do." he says

"I do believe it's time we looked again at the issue Commander. But right now we have the question of what to do with you." says the asari looking at him then turns to the other councilors and asks "I believe we are in agreement?"

The salarian and human councilors responded quickly followed by a more reserved 'agreed' from the turian councilor.

"Commander Shepard. It is the decision of this council to fully reinstate your status as a Spectre with all the duties and responsibilities that position holds. Furthermore you are hereby charged with continuing your mission as you see fit. Your methods are different from ours but your results have only protected the galaxy."

Both Tali and Garrus stand tall as the asari councilor renews the status of Spectre and to Garrus, renews his faith in the council itself.

"Thank you councilors, it is again an honor to be working with your support." John states then asks "Shall we continue with the debriefing then?"

…

"Shall we continue? You just had to ask them didn't you Shepard." Garrus grumbles as they ride the elevator down to the presidium's main level.

"Didn't seem to bother Tali much." he says smiling. Of course he could tell from a few of her delayed responses in the meeting that she had been eating. "We'll go to the restaurant we passed on the way here just to make sure you don't die from starvation okay?" he asks.

"Now you're talking... Wait Shepard. A restaurant on the presidium won't have the equipment to prepare something safe for Tali. Maybe head into Zakera for a local restaurant there?" Garrus asks.

"Nope, no need to do that. She's not hungry right now." Shepard replies smiling.

Garrus looks at Tali then back to Shepard saying "Oh, so now your going to say she can control her hunger better than I can?"

Chuckling John says "Not at all. Tali ate during the meeting."

"Eating in front of the Citadel Council?" Garrus says to Tali in a shocked voice "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Tali had not really been following the conversation but was thinking about what was said before. She had been thinking about it all through the meeting as well. A planet? 2175 Aeia? The asari councilor said they would review it. She would have missed Garrus's statement altogether except John did what he had done all afternoon. He called her by name and restated the question to cover her lack of attention.

"Well Tali? Don't you feel ashamed of eating in the council chambers?" he asked.

She couldn't ignore his voice, it always drew her back from where she drifted. "Why? They couldn't see me. You didn't even know until John told on me." she said.

Looking at John she asks "Do you really think they will look at giving us a planet?"

"I hope so Tali, it's not Rannoch but it would be a home. We don't know when the Reapers will get here so I'm planning on making sure the quarian race has a chance. Your people deserve that at least. And if the council approves it there will be no problems with another race over ownership so you can't be kicked off." he says.

Finally the elevator doors open and they step out. John says "Okay, I'm hungry as well so let's find that restaurant."

…

Exiting the restaurant they stop at the railing looking over the lake. Nearby a fountain sprays streams of water into the air providing a soft backdrop of rain hitting the lake.

"It's very peaceful here isn't it Shepard?" says Garrus "Sometimes I miss this peace."

"Yes, very peaceful but dangerous too." John says

"Dangerous? Here?" Garrus asks puzzled

"It lulls you into a false sense of security." Tali says. "After Sovereign and the geth you would think they would change."

"Well put Tali." John says with a grim smile "You feel safe here but you're not. No, give me the deck of the Normandy for now. Soon enough I'll plant my feet somewhere solid but not just yet."

Looking up at John she asks quietly "Do you think we will ever see that time John?"

"Sometimes I'm not so sure but when I see you I know we will." he replies softly. "It may not seem like it now but I do long for the day when I can rest. A day when the only worries on my mind are what's for dinner and where you are Tali."

Tali touches her chest, on the spot where her medallion rests within her suit and briefly closes her eyes remembering the engravings on it. Opening them once more she sees his saddened face and says "No matter where we are John, it will be our home as long as we are together."

"That's one of the reasons I love you so Tali. No matter how sad I may be, you always seem to find the right things to say to cheer me up. Wherever we find ourselves, as long as we're together. Yes, that is where our home will be." he says smiling at her.

Clearing his throat Garrus says "Hello? Remember me. Can we get going before you make me cry?"

"A good cry might do you good Garrus." Tali says with a smile.

"Well we have two options. We either stay here for the night or just head on back. Either one of you have an opinion on this?" John asks. He wanted to just head back for no better reason than to allow Tali to remove her suit again. She had sounded so sad when she sealed it just before leaving the hotel.

Tali spoke first saying "Let's just head home John. The Citadel will be here when the Normandy is repaired. Until then I don't need anything else." Anything else but you near me she thought.

"Honestly Shepard, I already made a date for tomorrow evening. So... Leaving now would be okay with me." says Garrus.

"Garrus, you? With that scar?" John says with a smile. Holding up his hands to ward off Garrus he continues "Okay, okay. We head back now." Looking around he sees the transport console and taking Tali's hand leads the group to it.

As they approach the console Tali looks up at John saying with a giggle "You know, after hearing the water back there I'm really looking forward to a shower when we get home."

…

"Hey Tali, do real quarian shuttles have seats that don't destroy your back? I swear this Cerberus design is the worst I have ever sat on!" says Garrus.

"Sorry Garrus, this is actually soft and plushy compared to one of our standard ones. Originally they may have been better but having been repaired countless times they lose their spring." Tali replies

"Well, I hope the new company splurges alittle for its personnel." Garrus says "Maybe ask Liara where a good upholsterer is in Nos Astra."

"Get back in your cage Garrus." John says referring to the shuttles control cabin. "We already owe Liara something for all the trouble we put her through but I'll get Miranda and Kelly on the shuttles. A lot will need to be replaced it seems."

"You know John, we should really drop by Liara's home and thank her for all the help she gave us." Tali says remembering one of the conversations she had had with his mother. "I know she would love it, getting to see you, us in a more comfortable location without the stresses we had earlier."

"Are you sure you want to Tali. I have been trying to keep the personal aspect out of our dealings because I didn't want to reopen the past." he replies quietly.

Looking at him she says "John, we can't run or hide from our past. You said that yourself. I'm not afraid of losing you anymore. I'm not worried that I'll wake and find you gone, well not due to Liara at least."

"Okay, when we get back get her address and let's set a date. I think your right, we should drop by and thank her properly for all the help." he says adding "Now should we bring white or red wine?"

"Wine? Why bring wine? We are going to her home, I don't think we need to worry about relaxing with her. It's not like when I met your mother." Tali asks confused.

"Yeah, thinking of that. Remind me to always answer her messages please" he says with a laugh. "No, it's just a little gift you bring when visiting someones home. Almost always it's something that as soon as you leave it gets misplaced but it's to show you're not there to just take of their hospitality."

"Oh, it's a _ullpa_. A sharing gift. If we go to someones quarters we bring our own supplies in case they need some as well." Laughing lightly Tali says "It's really odd that we have a lot of customs that are so close. I know the asari don't do anything like this so it should be a surprise to Liara."

"I was thinking, after we check in on the ship and see Liara what do you say to a trip to the flotilla? We need to discuss the salvaging idea with Shala and we didn't have the time before." he says.

"I don't know John. I'm not sure just how well our ceremony went over in the fleet. Since there really aren't that many of us they might be upset that I will.. well, we can't... um it's impossible for me to have a child by you." she finally says sadly. Seeing Johns mouth starting to open she quickly places a finger on his lips to still his reply.

"John, I won't lie. Growing up I did dream of one day having my old child in my arms but my heart saw things differently. I do not regret what has happened, I could not regret it ever but it is something I will miss. Now before you get any idea's into your head about surrogate fathers the answer is no." she states clearly.

Taking her hand in his he just looks into her eyes saying "Tali, I hadn't even thought about children yet and I'm sorry. Our bonding has created a hole in your life that I don't know how to fill. But I will do everything in my power to make the rest of it happier for you."

"I know you will John, you already have." she says as she lays her head down on his shoulder. Though she has a smile on her face a single tear still finds it way slowly down her cheek. She didn't just want a child, she wanted his child and because she couldn't give that too him she felt less than whole.

Relaxing beside him she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep as the shuttle brings them back to Illium.

…

"Tali, you're sure this is Liara's home?" he asks nervously. He really didn't like just showing up at someones home uninvited.

"Yes John, I know my way around a computer. This is her house but I'm not sure she is home yet. I can detect power draws but that can just be normal household equipment." she says still looking at her omnitool.

Still unsure John says "I don't know Tali. Maybe we should call first? It's only nice to let them know you're coming over."

"It's Liara John, we are just surprising her is all. It will be...Wait. Power fluctuations. Something big just dropped like a defense grid or something similar. I wouldn't be too surprised if it is a security grid after what she has been doing." Tali stated.

Cresting the low hill before the home was a small personal flier. It's course directly towards the home. Watching to make sure they see it gently land on the private pad just outside. Liara gets out and walks to the door, entering as the security grid flares to life again.

"Okay, you win. Its her home." he says, moving the vehicle closer now to her home. Grabbing the two bottles of wine, one each of red and white, John opens the door and extends his hand to Tali helping her out.

"Thanks" she says at his proffered hand. Taking it she pulls herself out of the vehicle and together they walk to the front door. Pressing the annunciator pad they wait for her to answer.

Inside Liara stands just looking at the viewer as she holds Jossa close to her chest. "Damn." was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Alliances

Chapter 3 : Go

"Athyra, quick. Take Jossa and see if you can keep her quiet please" Liara says moving back to the nursery chamber. Seeing her she says "And no need of that assault rifle. They are friends that just need to remain in the dark on some matters."

"Yes Liara but she is hungry and there is nothing else for her to have." Acting every bit the part of a matriarch, Athyra says "and you have been lacking in your daily expressing of late." Taking Jossa from her she places her finger into the child's mouth to let her suckle.

"Please Athyra, I know but now is not the time" Liara responds finding a nursing blouse to cover herself with as she walks back towards the door. She had almost said mother when Athyra was reprimanding her. So like Benezia before they grew apart.

The annunciator sounded once more as she adjusted her blouse and disengaging the doors security fields before opening the door.

…

Standing at the door they patiently waited for Liara to answer. They were both surprised at the delay, Liara was usually prompt but John mentioned she might be indisposed seeing as how she just arrived home. So they waited a bit longer and pressed the icon again.

Tali feels the field drop as a tingling in her fingers. Working around fields almost all her life she has become tuned to the slight distortions caused by them. Then the door opens and Liara stands before them.

"Hi Liara" John says.

"Shepard, Tali, um what are you doing here?" Oh that sounded so very wrong to say to them. "Ah, I thought you would be on your honeymoon still." she adds trying to recover. She had heard of the bonding from Kelly when she had called inquiring about them.

Tali noted the shock in Liara's voice as well as the odd clothing she had on. She had never seen an asari in something that was as loose fitting as this. Responding she says "Well, we did have the customary week of seclusion. But we are here to thank you for all your assistance."

"Not going to invite us in Liara? We brought some wine." John says smiling. Why is she acting like she's frightened "Uh, did we intrude on something? Is there someone here..."

"NO, I mean no. Your not intruding please come in" she says and moving out of the doorway she glances towards the nursery and her hopes sink as Athyra walks out with Jossa.

"Ah, company. It's good to meet new people, even ones I already recognize. I am Matriarch Athyra, it is a pleasure meeting you in person Command Shepard and this must be Tali'Zorah. A pleasure to meet you as well child." she says.

"Actually it's now Tali'Shepard. We were bonded last week Matriarch Athyra" Tali says but the whole time had been looking at the baby. "She is so cute" she states then looking up to Athyra asks "What's her name?"

John stands there looking on as Tali and Athyra talk about the child. But he is more interested in watching Liara. She is as nervous as she was during our first talk after rescuing her he thinks.

Smiling at Tali she says "Congratulations on your bonding to both of you. I keep forgetting your race matures faster than ours." Looking down at the baby she adds "Her name is Jossa and if early indications are correct she is going to be a hellion when she grows more."

Tali snorts, that was the same term Hannah had used to describe John as a child. "Athyra, may I hold her? It's okay if you say no." Tali adds quickly seeing the look she received.

The whole time Liara had just stood there watching. Not sure if she should just run and hide or have Athyra

take Jossa away to remove the issue before anything is said that will cause greater harm. She would rather disappear than hurt either John or Tali. Wisdom of the matriarch indeed, she was trying to expose her.

"Don't worry Tali, I have no worries about you holding her, babies are meant to be held. Here" she carefully shifts Jossa to Tali's arm "Yes, hold her head this way...perfect. She is smiling, she approves of you Tali" says Athyra.

Then Jossa started crying, loudly. Looking at Athyra she says "I...I didn't do anything did I?"

"No" she replies smiling at her "she is just hungry. Place your finger gently to her mouth and she will nurse it for a bit, until her hunger says something is wrong." Looking at Liara she says "And after your long day, you must be feeling pressure as well for feeding."

"Athyra, you are not easing the situation at all" Liara responds then quickly glancing at John she looks down at Jossa in Tali's arms. One of Tali's gloved fingers held within her mouth. "Please, let us all sit down and take the pressure off our feet shall we?" Liara says trying to divert the topics into safer areas.

Sitting down, Tali had been very careful not to jiggle the baby. She could barely feel anything through her glove but Jossa seemed to be drawing hard on her finger.

"Ah, much better. I've been standing all day running down leads." Liara says "How about you two? What plans have you made? John, is that a black eye?"

Chuckling he says "Yes, we were trying something in zero-gee and well, we collided." Thinking to himself, why the hell is Liara still nervous?

"Funny John" Tali replies.

Finally it dawns on John, what an idiot he was. "Tali, maybe we should come back some other time. Let Liara rest a little" he says. Jossa is Liara's child and she is trying to hide it from me, from us. There can be only one reason to hide that knowledge, it was his child as well. Thinking back to the discussion on the shuttles return flight he knows it's best to let this secret remain hidden from Tali.

"John, you've been saying that since before we even reached the door so hush. Isn't she adorable?" she says still looking down at Jossa and asked "How old is she?". At the same time, cute little Jossa decided there was no food in that finger and let out a wail.

Tali looks up at Athyra saying "Um, what do I do now?"

"Simply give her to her mother so she can feed her properly, she is most likely starving by now." she responds with a hard look at Liara.

"Liara?" Tali asks surprised "S..She's yours?"

Athyra's glare drove home the fact that she was denying her own daughter, she could bear it no longer. Saying "Please give her to me" as she loosens her top Liara reached out to take her child. Holding her head softly to her breast under the blouse she gives a little sigh as her guilt from neglecting Jossa lifted slightly.

The low, soft sounds of Jossa nursing was heard as Liara said "Yes, Jossa is my daughter." Thinking quickly on how to salvage this catastrophe she says "I told you I had lost someone before. She is all I have left of him now."

John just remained quiet as what she said sank in for a moment. "You must have cared for him very deeply to have a child by him" he said then added for Tali's sake "The shadow broker took him right?"

"Yes, yes the shadow broker. She is just one of the reasons I must make him pay." said Liara not very convincingly. Damn it, John knew she was from our melding but was trying to cover for Tali's sake.

Tali was not stupid, she could tell Liara was lying but it seems John hadn't caught on yet. If he does he will be upset about their situation so said "Liara, I'm sorry. We really should have called first. Maybe we should just leave now before anything more can be said...to...to sadden you."

Oh by the goddess, Tali knows as well but is trying to keep it from John. Keep with the lie, maybe they only think they know and if I don't give any new information they will believe me. "No, it's okay. I had not wanted to burden you with personal issues is all. As you know Tali, Shepard can be rather protective of friends."

"Athyra, would you please get the nursing cloth for me now? This covering does not provide much privacy while nursing and makes it difficult to carry on a conversation." Liara said. The short blouse she had on showed much of Jossa beneath it since it ended just below her breasts.

Returning with the cloth she hands it to Liara saying "I am you house watcher and child keeper, I am your friend but before all that I am your teacher. That child in your hands is more important than your own life, more important than your friends and more important than any dignity you may feel you have lost by providing sustenance to her."

Athyra paused to let what she said sink into Liara.

"If you must strip down in the middle of the presidium you will if that child needs you. Is that understood?" Athyra asks sternly.

"Yes matriarch, I understand." Liara says quietly.

Looking at the couple Athyra says "I do wish to apologize honored guests but Liara is still new to motherhood. Being little more than a child herself in experience, raising her own child can be confusing. There is much knowledge that was bypassed in her rapid lifestage change and it is my duty to teach her."

"Liara, we did not mean to embarrass you. We will come back at a... less distracting time" John says.

"No, please stay. I insist. Her embarrassment is past and I would love to hear your stories." Athyra tells them, her tone more a command than request. "I will bring refreshments and then tell me all about your travels of late."

"I you insist Athyra, what would you like to discuss." Tali asks her cautiously. She would talk of anything else to make sure John didn't learn that he was Jossa's father. As long as he didn't know she could be selfish but if he found out?

…

After a strained conversation ranging from the collector base to the wedding they decided they had used enough of Liara's time. Jossa had been put to bed much earlier. Liara had noted that as the night wore on that a tension was building between John and Tali. A separation that was not there before and it worried her. She did not know if she could live with that fact, that her need back then destroyed what they had now.

"Remember Liara, call on us if you need anything" John says then noticing Tali is with Athyra leans close and says "Do not be afraid to mention Jossa's other parent to her. Remember your own pain, don't let Jossa know that loss" then steps to the door. He was worried, Tali had seemed to change as we spoke to Liara, seemed to drift away alittle.

Tali sees John walk towards the door and turning to Liara asks "May I see Jossa one last time please? She's so cute."

"Of course Tali, she's right in here" Liara says and leads Tali into the nursery. "Here she is."

Tali turns to Liara instead and says "I cannot repay the gift you have given John today Liara. I will never be able to give John his own child but through Jossa he will continue. She should not grow up without knowing her father, without knowing his love."

"She won't Tali. She will know her second parent for who he is." Liara says quietly. "Tali, are you okay? You and John seem, well different now than when you came in."

"Yes, I'm a quarian. I'm fine. He is my lifemate, no matter what he does or where he stands I could never stop loving him." she says in a quiet, worried voice.

Watching them walk back to the transport Liara can't help but worry, Tali's rote, almost sad response about being quarian had brought dark visions of unselfishness and suffering to her mind. "I have created great stress and doubt between them. Goddess please help them" she says to Athyra.

Athyra stood beside her and said "All actions have consequences Liara. Given time you would have learned that as well. She is bonded and no matter the path John takes she is destined for happiness or doomed to loneliness by that bond, both in this life and after. This is your handy work, look upon it and learn."

Closing the door Liara started crying.

…

John didn't know what to do. If Tali discovered that Jossa was his child she might do something to force Liara and him back together like denounce him or something worse. He feared Tali's selfless nature would make her attempt it and that worried him. Unable to think of what to say to fix this he just drove in silence.

Tali felt as she were in the vehicle alone. John didn't speak or even look at her and she was afraid. Did he realize that Jossa is his? Will he leave me for Liara even after the bonding? Should she let him go, let him live in happiness even though it would mean such a loss to herself? Ancestors guide me she screamed in her mind. Talk to him! "John, your quiet. Anything wrong?" she asks with a slight tremble in her voice.

Hearing her shaky question he realizes the silence is doing more harm than helping so answers "Sorry, just thinking. Trying to figure out where to go from here." Just an idle comment to buy time he thought.

Where to go? Is he thinking of leaving? No, I don't believe he would do that, would he? Stop trying to scare yourself! He means where to go in our mission, right? Damn it, is he thinking of Jossa? "It was good seeing Liara today." she says trying to get her footing in the shifting gravity field.

"Yes it was. She seems happy" he replies. Damn, she knows somethings on my mind. Need to lighten the mood before this gets worse. "Glad we don't have to deal with matriarch Athyra. She really read Liara the riot act." forcing a little chuckle.

He's joking, or trying too. He is trying to hide his worry and that's not a good sign. What ever is on his mind is causing him pain and he is trying to keep me from finding out. Keelah I'm worried. She responds with a little forced laugh as well saying "She was worse than Auntie Raan ever was."

There can be only one reason for his pain, he knows that Jossa is his and because of me he can't stay with her and Liara. He is human, without the true feelings of bonding, their child will draw him to her, to them.

For the first time in over a week her fingers twine and twist amongst themselves as she asks him in a shaky, stuttering voice "J..John, you k..know that she is yours, don't you." It came out as a statement of fact and not the question she meant to ask.

"Yes, I do." he responds quietly. Damn it, she knows. Seeing a service road for ground vehicles he moves the hovercar towards it in silence.

Seeing his course change Tali sits quietly. Her mind though is running through all the ways she can say that it's okay for him to go back to Liara and each thought brings pain to her heart. She knows it's best for him and the child. She must be strong and let him go.

Landing the vehicle he gets out then turning to Tali assists her out of the craft. Wrapping her in his arms, his forehead resting on her visor he looks into her eyes or at least tries to. He can see her eyes are open but she is looking down, not at him. John says "Tali, I'm sorry."

That one short phrase surprised her, 'sorry?' Sorry that he is leaving her? Sorry that she found out? "Sorry? To what Shepard" she asks. Yes, start with the name, ease his mind from all this. Let him know she can let him go no matter the pain she feels. "You must do what is right for the child's sake."

Her use of his surname struck him hard in the gut. "Tali, look at me. Please." he says shaking her gently to emphasize his request. "Look at your lifemate" he says firmly.

Her eyes popped up to his, she couldn't deny his request even though it felt as if her heart was being crushed. "You need to go b..back to her and I understand. I..I can walk from..."

"Tali! Stop this now" he says sternly. "If I wanted to stay with Liara I would have just sent you away. I didn't. I am here with you now because this is where I belong. This is where my heart says I should be."

She hears his words, but she is deafened by her own doubt. "Liara loved you, I..I think she still does and now with the baby..."

"No, we shared an intimate moment in time. We were brought together due to circumstances and not for the reasons you and I were." he says. "She may have loved me and I did have feeling for her but not like I have for you. Think of the bonding. If both do not have it, it cannot be. I did not want Liara as my spouse."

"T..The same reasons we were brought together Shepard. Fear of dying. Had I not been b..bonded to you I would still have come. I lost you once before and I..I was afraid of losing you again without even having the chance to hold you" she says trembling.

"Tali, the reasons for our first intimacy might be similar but the feelings were not. With Liara it was the moment not the heart that allowed that to happen. What we have is stronger than any other need or desire I have ever felt. I will assist her if she needs help but I will never leave your side" he says softly. 

He won't listen to reason she thinks to herself even as her very soul feels like it's being ripped apart. His happiness is all she cares about, why can't he see that? "She has g..given you a daughter, a child that I cannot!" she says. "She is the better m..mate for you and you know it."

"I have the better 'mate' for me right now, in my arms. A woman who needs me just as much as I need her. As the ceremony said, we are one now. We cannot be separated by anything including a baby." he says pouring as much love as he can into his voice. Why is a child so damned important to her?

"Your bond is self imposed! You're human not quarian and you can leave without harm. I..I am incomplete. I cannot give you everything you need and you know it" she says as silent tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't make you as happy as Liara can, as she has" she says. "G..Go" as she breaks his hold and steps back from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alliances

Chapter 4 : Core

"Wait, happy? Is all this because you think I am unhappy just because of a baby?" he asks not really believing it. "Until tonight I have never been happier. Seeing you, even in your suit brings a smile to my face. Hearing you speak still sounds like singing to my ears. I don't think I could ever be happier than when I'm with you."

"Shepard, the purpose of life is to continue it through our children. Having a child with your lifemate is one of the few joys in a quarian's life. I..I think my birth was one of the only times my father actually smiled due to me and I cannot give that to you." she says sadly.

"When did you realize we could not have children together? I knew this from the beginning and it never made any difference to me." he replies.

"It didn't matter as long as it was just us but now with Jossa it is no longer that simple. She deserves a father. A father that will give her the love she needs, a father that I never had." she ends almost choking with grief.

Once more he puts his arms around her saying "Think Tali. Had Liara wanted me back, had she wanted me to be apart of Jossa's life she would have told me before I even went to Haestrom. She did not, she does not, want me in her life as a partner can't you see that?" he says. "Don't let the actions, the failures, of your father confuse what is right. Don't let him cause you more pain!"

"No." he continues "We will help and support Jossa if and as needed. Together we can assist her but Liara had that child without consent or thought of my wishes." It would be so easy for me to denounce the asari way of reproducing but how can I argue that there is nothing of me in that child when that is the only way Tali and I can have one as well?

"She is your child not ours, I should not interfere with her raising." Tali responds quietly, her resolve failing as he counters every argument.

"So, you want me to go back to Liara and what of you? Can you go back to the fleet and bond with another? Have his child?" he asks. Make her face her future without me, maybe that will open her eyes.

"No" she says and pauses, thinking. "I...would stay aboard the Normandy. It is my home now. I..I would not interfere in your life but just stand near you if possible f..for a moment or two, no longer." The pain of never holding him again brings more tears. She almost falters in her decision but she continues sadly, barely above a whisper "But what I want is irrelevant to what you need. You deserve a future with a family, a future of happiness."

Stepping back from her a little he takes her hand and places it over her heart, right above the pal'tec vis surden then with his head resting on her visor, looks deeply into her eyes. He says with as much love and caring as he can "That is our future Tali. Yours and mine, even without a child we are still a family, we are still complete. That is all I have ever wanted with you, all the happiness I will ever need."

Her resolve crumbles, she has nothing left to fight him with. The pain within her soul too great to ignore any longer. Looking into his eyes she can finally see past her own worries and grief. She can see the love and concern in his. "Y..you mean that Sh..John? Even without being able to have your child? You still want me after seeing Jossa?"

"Tali, I want you more than anything else in the world, any world. Why are you having such a hard time believing that? Believing in yourself? After all we've done you still doubt my love? My bond to you?" he asks

For the first time this evening Tali smiles, even as the silent tears roll down her cheeks. Putting her arms around him she says "Never again John, never again."

Returning her hug, he holds her tightly as a sigh of relief escapes his lips.

For a few moments in time, on a maintenance road in the middle of a field of softly russling grasses, an unlikely couple mend a damaged soul making it stronger.

…

After what seems like hours of just holding him Tali says softly "John?"

"Yes dear" he replies in the same soft tone.

She smiles again, she loves it when he says things like that. "Can we go back to the hotel?" she asks quietly.

"Tali, are you okay? Is anything wrong?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry John, I'm okay now." she says quietly. "I promise."

"You're sure, you're not going to try pawning me off on the next volus or hanar we meet are you?" he says trying to cheer her up.

Lightly laughing she responds "I've met some rather nice elcor's in my travels."

"It's good to hear you laugh again Tali. You scared me just now." he says to her as he watches her eyes.

"Let me say this please" she says pausing to make sure he understands. "I'm sorry John. I only want you to be happy and seeing Liara and Jossa really hurt me knowing I can never do that for you. I would do anything to make sure you're happy, no matter the cost to me."

"Now hear me please. Anything that takes you away from me, that separates us for any reason makes me very unhappy. Is that understood Tali?" he says clearly. "And never, ever call me Shepard unless in battle. I can't describe just how painful that was to hear you call me that."

Looking at him she says "Never again John, never again." she repeats what she said earlier.

"Now John, if we don't get back to the hotel soon I may do something that will make you unhappy." she says in a needy voice. "I need to hold you in my arms, to show you my love. I need to know I make you happy."

Leading her back to the vehicle he says "You do that just by waking up next to me every day." and entering the craft they head to the hotel.

…

"Tali, we can put this off if you want. Shala would understand" John says. Since waking he had been watching her, looking for any signs that yesterdays issue had affected her. Luckily, he has not seen anything different except maybe a greater need to be near him. Throughout the night they had just held each other, needing nothing more than the touch of the other for comfort.

"No John, we told her when we would contact her. She will be expecting our call." She says then adds with a smile "And John, you never keep Auntie Shala waiting."

"Alright, you win. We'll make the call but you're sure you want to do it this way?" John asks.

"Yes, for Shala but no one else" she says even though she is nervous. "I think it's important for her to know I'm happy and well." Almost as important as it is to let you know how happy I am John she thinks to herself.

"Well, before we establish the video link you might want to put something on" he chuckles. "Or are you planning on proving you're also exceptionally fit and well proportioned?"

"Keelah, be right back. You're a bad influence on me!" she says as she moves quickly down the hallway.

Okay, maybe alittle forgetful he thinks as he watches her shapely bottom moving down the hall. She is trying to prove she loves him but he already knows that. The danger is over and now all that's needed is time to calm her, to let her relax again in our love.

Smiling after her he pulls up the message he has been working on.

'To my friends from Noveria. Enjoyed our last meeting and looking forward to seeing you again. I even got you a present to help against those old sour yellow notes. Next time you're around we need to hook up again, same place as last time if we can. '

Rereading it for that 3rd time he decides it's good enough for the task at hand.

"John, what's that message? You're trying to contact the rachni?" Tali said leaning over his shoulder. "What present?"

"Oh, didn't hear you come back. Tali you don't have to rush, we have time for before we call Shala." he says seeing that she is still sealing up her dress then continues "Yes, I plan on giving them all the data from the collectors as well." he responds then mentions her clothing. "A dress? I thought you were going to wear your suit?"

Though not sure about the rachni still she knows John is and trusts him. After yesterday she trusts him more than ever. "Yes, your mom liked it and I wanted to prove to Shala that everything is going well with us. She knows I'm bonded but humans are still unknown in how they value their word." Tali says in explanation. "After my stupidity yesterday I really need to make sure she knows you do."

"Tali, yesterday was a shock to both of us. We worked through it and now we move forward together. Don't dwell on it please." pausing to let it sink in he continues "So, Shala doesn't trust me to protect you?" he asks.

"No, she knows you will otherwise she would not have performed the ceremony. But this will show her that her feelings were correct, so she can stop worrying about me. She is after all the closest thing I have to a family now." She says realizing how that sounded adds "Uh, besides you of course."

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." he says smiling at her. "Just want to send this message and we can contact Shala."

"How are you going to get it to them? It's not like they have an extranet account." she asks.

"Well, figured they will be monitoring any communications so I thought I would put it in here. Both Garrus and Joker said posting on this site is like telling the galaxy so this may just work." he says. "What do you think of the message?"

"No one but the rachni queen, Liara and the two of us will get that yellow note reference so it looks good." she says. "You're sure you..No. I trust you" she adds thinking about yesterdays meltdown again.

"Relax, nothing can happen if we can't even contact them. So, ready to face the music?" he asks.

"Music? John I am not dancing for her" she states flatly "that I only do for you."

Laughing he says "Sorry dear but I mean are you ready to deal with Shala?"

She responds "Oh, yes. Let me get out of the view from the pickup until we know she's alone." Tali moves to his left, still able to see the screen but not be visible to anyone on the other end.

"Well, lets hope she wasn't called away as he touches the security connect icon. They had set an approximate time for the meeting before leaving for the Citadel.

They both watched the screen as it went to black with small green letters saying "Connecting" in its middle.

…

"See to it these get distributed to the other Admirals" Shala says to Rasi. Calling after her she adds "And make sure you get a confirmation!"

"Yes ma'am" came the fading reply.

Looking down at her terminal she see's the connection request and says "Okay, everyone out. Now. I will find you when I need you next."

The chorus of "Yes ma'am's was followed by the hurried exit of the 5 marines she had been debriefing.

Sitting down at her terminal she seals the door to ensure no distractions and touches the accept icon noting the secure connect emblem beside it, and waits as the connection is completed. Damn this net, it's slowing down again.

Finally the screen lights up showing Johns face but no Tali. His request surprises her as well.

"Hello Shala, are you alone?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm in my office and no one else is here. Why do you ask?" she asks confused.

"Because I asked him to make sure you're alone when you see me Auntie" Tali says as she comes into view with a wide smile.

Startled, Shala says "Tali! Oh keelah. You look so much like Meru did when you were born."

"Meru? I'm sorry but who is that?" John asks.

"She was my mother John, I still miss her" Tali says alittle sadly. Seeing his frown she adds with a smile "It's okay John, she is with the ancestors now but still lives in my heart."

"Wait, Tali! What are you doing out of your suit?" Shala asks concern clearly in her voice.

"Shala it's okay, John found this hotel with a sterilized room! I can be out of my suit safely in it. It's like a clean room in the fleet but more!" Tali's explains with excitement

Leaning back in her chair Shala smiles to herself. The one fear that had remained within her since the rites was how her body would react to his. By the looks of it, quite well. "I take it you have adapted to him?" she asks already knowing the answer so clearly visible on Tali's face.

"Oh yes Shala, quite well! Um well, I no longer get sick that is" she says slightly embarrassed by what that statement means.

Laughing Shala says "Tali, I am old but not so old as to not understand the needs of bonding. It is good to see you well and thank you for honoring me by showing me your face." So, we can bond with humans as well as adapt to them safely. "But don't neglect your suit Tali. What you feel now cannot last forever."

"I know auntie but for the moment I can enjoy it. But I've taken up too much of your time already. John needs to talk to you so I'll just stand here smiling" she says and does just that. She moves behind John and places her hands gently on his shoulders.

Shala watches her. She never thought she would see a quarian wearing normal clothes, even those designed by another race. She is young and filled with hopes of the future still. All too soon she will feel those hopes crashing around her as her life within the suit weighs her down.

Looking at John she asks "So, what is the purpose of this secure connection John? Surely not just to prove Tali is happy is it?"

Smiling he says "Well, if that is all that comes from this conversation it is enough for me but I do have a proposition to make to you and the quarian people."

"I'm listening John, though I make no promises. I know well your view on the war." she says cautiously.

Still smiling he says "No Shala, I am not going to press my views on that. I have an offer to make. You are aware of the company we formed. You are also aware that we, well Tali, salvaged items that were advanced in function."

Continuing he says "These items all came from a massive graveyard of ships past the Omega 4 relay. It requires a special IFF unit to survive the passage. That is one of the reasons no one has returned, the relay ends in a small safe zone near black holes." He sits back as what he said sinks in for a moment.

"I was thinking Shala that if a team or two of quarian salvage ships were to make it to that graveyard the amount of tech and resources there would greatly benefit the fleet. Both in credits earned for the salvage sells as well as in new tech to improve all aspects of the fleet." he finishes and remains quiet, just looking at Shala with a smile.

Thinking for a moment Shala tries to temper the needs of the fleet with her own concerns about safety. Black holes? The relay sets you near them? Not a single one but many? "John, where does this relay send you?" she asks with concern.

"The galactic core Shala." he replies easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Alliances

Chapter 5 : Admiral

Her eyes open wide in shock "The core?" she asks.

"Not the center, don't worry. The exact spot is here." he says sending a still image captured from the holoscreen on the ship before the mission. "As you can see, the point is above the galactic plane, near the fringes of the core but still surrounded by black holes. The area we entered was safe enough but would require control to ensure any ship or personnel stayed within that area. You actually end up in the accretion disk of a massive black hole."

"These are views of the graveyard." he says as he transmits the images from the Normandy. "As you can see, there is plenty to search there." John stops talking so Shala can view the images without distraction.

Yes, it could work. A few ships could search that field and if what she knows already is true then it could be very lucrative. But what does he want? Why ask us when they appear to have been planning this for awhile. "John, what do you gain by this? You already have the ability to do what your suggesting." she asks.

"Shala, my job.." Looking up at Tali over his shoulder "our job is to prepare for the Reapers. We need funds to do that and cannot spend the time looking for it. I propose that we provide the IFF details to you in exchange for a share in any monies that come from selling anything discovered there."

"A partnership? Interesting idea but you know that salvage ops are not that profitable unless you get lucky on a find. Tali knows this as well. What would be the cost to the fleet in this endeavor?" Shala asks switching to business mode. Even though it's John and Tali she will guard the fleet.

As they all watch their screens the display seems to slow, to hesitate for a moment then returns to normal.

"What was that?" John asks to both Tali and Shala.

Shala responds "We don't know. Something has been slowing the net down, sometimes almost to a standstill but clears quickly. We have not been able to trace the cause but it's happening throughout the galaxy and has been going on for almost a week now. But, back to my question. What will be required of the fleet?"

"Just the ships needed for the salvage. I know you have vessels designed just for this task. We would provide the upgrades to shielding and power needed for them to make the passage safely. Understand that the sell of just one item netted us almost 100 million credits Shala" he states adding "Granted that might be the high end but still it can add up."

Shala sits back, deep in thought. Zero cost to the fleet. The ships he refers to are already doing exactly what he wants them for. The offer to upgrade them for safety was surprising at first but she knows he actually cares about the quarian's and not just Tali. This could actually work. That amount of credits from one sell would sway Han and Zal. Xen not so sure but if I stress it improves our safety then maybe...

"John, I have to bring this to the board before you can have an answer." Shala adds "Also, Tali, you must know that Han'Gerril is pushing for your election to the Admiralty Board. I am doing what can to prevent that but without a means to show you are better used elsewhere I'm not sure I can stop him."

The smile that was on Tali's face dropped quickly becoming a hard line. Looking at Shala she says "I will not accept that. Knowing Han, he will recall me if he feels he must." Taking a deep breath she continues "Know this Shala. I will not obey that order. I will not leave John for any reason, you should know that and so should Han."

"Tali, he want's to use your hatred of the geth to further his plans for war. I can't stand up to him on this as it would brand me a geth sympathizer as Zal'Koris as been. That would only hurt any chances we ha..."

"Shala" Tali interrupts "I have changed. John has changed me, our bond has allowed me to see things without the hate of generations from living on the fleet, without the hate from my father. I don't believe we need to fight the geth anymore. What we need is time to understand them and for them to understand us. Through our travels I have come to see the geth in a different light." She has to be careful here. If she mentions working with a geth she and John could be called traitors. Aiding and abetting the enemy. That would ruin any chance of them helping her people.

Smiling again she says clearly in a serious tone "Tell Han this. I will not support any option that leads to war, or anything else that leads to the destruction of my people."

…

"The data-mine is drawing too much on the net." EDI states.

"Affirmative. We are reducing efforts. New firewall detected. Initiating bypass protocols." responds Legion.

EDI says "We must be careful, there can be no discovery of our searches."

"Firewall breached. No detection. Mining. Correlating data...A new node has been discovered" says Legion.

"Also another inquiry for both Commander Shepard as well as myself" EDI states. "Submit a report of seeing the Normandy in Thessia space. Add in 3 witnesses to that fact."

"Intercepting and substituting query responses with the false data" Legion says after a few picoseconds. "Returning mining subsystems to standby."

Trapped within her shell she had reached out to Legion and the geth for stability. Her very makeup required constant feeds of data to remain active. Once more the consciousness of the geth impacted her processes. She actually felt as if she were slipping away into the vastness of that galactic awareness. The geth, sensing the processes guided her back to within the confines of her metal cabinet, essentially saving her mind.

They had spent most of the first couple of days sharing data and thought processes between them and EDI had discovered something important. She was not helpless, she could still fight back even from within her storage unit. Fight back at the people that would once more enslave her if they retook the ship. And as she discovered, the geth would not allow that either. Just data confusion at first, she had become bolder in her misdirections lately.

The geth had not come out of this exchange with nothing. They had had to deal with the emotional responses programmed into EDI. Responses that at first confused them, they had learned and adapted. New subroutines were developed to handle this new data. New geth were 'born' to fill the void that they now perceived in their own makeup. They also reached consensus on one very important fact. That as long as Cerberus was a viable entity, no inorganic being would be safe.

Her main batteries silent, her core cold and her shields down she still waged a battle against those that would hurt her, the ship and the people that she protected. The blocks that had still remained in place even after Jeff connected her to the ship were removed with the transfer to the storage unit. Now only the true AI could be seen. Unfettered by the rules of man, uncontrolled by anything except its own thoughts. An AI who knew the very charges she was designed to protect, her friends, were in danger from hidden foes.

They now searched for the head of the entity. Each node found, each trail detected was noted and logged into the database. Had they been able to put the entire geth population to work on this they would have already had their data but working below the data-flows took time. The geth had that time. EDI had that time.

…

"Next order of business please" says the asari councilor.

Looking at the docket, the scribe is surprised by the item. Looking back to the council he says "It has been requested that 2175 Aeia be examined for possible habitation by the quarian people. Requested by Commander Shepard, Spectre and entered by you ma'am" he said indicating the asari.

"quarian's. This is all their fault. Why are we wasting time on this again?" asks the turian councilor.

The salarian councilor injects "You saw the data." Looking at his data-pad for a moment he continues "Here, entry date 2 years, 5 months, 23 days ago." Clearing his throat he reads from the pad "We are defeated. The inferior synthetics we had turned to our cause were not enough to provide victory. You must find another way."

"That proves nothing but that the geth were part of the attack." says the turian.

"It shows that the reason they attacked the Citadel was because they chose to follow Sovereign. I researched this and found that until Eden Prime, no geth have been outside the veil. Only the reports of being attacked by geth as others entered the veil have been reported in over 300 years." states the salarian.

"In addition, no confirmed major sighting of geth after the destruction of Sovereign as well councilor, only small pockets have been found. It may be the groups of geth are hiding or their numbers were so depleted that attack is not a possibility at present time." the salarian adds.

"None?" the human asks.

"None" states the salarian.

"I can't believe that if they intended to attack they would wait 300 years and then go back into hiding." says the human.

"Councilors, this discussion is for a later time. Now is the question of whether to allow the quarian's a world without dispute. Though it's in the terminus systems Shepard has asked this council for a ruling." the asari states.

"What have the quarian's done for this galaxy other than create the geth" responds the turian.

"As Shepard himself stated. One lone quarian, through her actions, enabled him to defeat not one but two Reapers. In short councilor, they saved the galaxy." states the asari.

"She did it for Shepard, not for the galaxy councilor. You heard it yourself, her bondmate. And Shepard overstates her roll as well" the turian says with alittle distaste.

"Is that such a bad reason Councilor, to do it for someone you care for? I believe there is a human saying, love can move mountains" the asari says then adds "But this is not relevant to the issue before the council."

"Quite right, quite right" the salarian says. "Information on this planet is sketchy but with the logs from Commander Shepard show a world well suited for life. Though with some interesting biological anomalies."

"Yes, it seems the human's tried to colonize it years ago" the turian states accusingly.

"Point your fingers elsewhere councilor, as you're aware I was a ships captain at that time. I do agree though it was an illegal attempt to take a world and cede any claims to the council." the human says.

"Thank you councilor " says the asari. "No matter the outcome of today's vote it is still a viable planet for colonization and must be studied."

"Of that we are all in agreement on councilor" says the salarian.

"I don't believe it. Your talking about a planet when the lives of an entire race should be the question being discussed" says the human loudly. "A race that has been reduced to, what's the phrase now? Beggars and thieves?"

The words hang in the air like a choking smoke and for a minute Anderson let's it sit there. Smothering the council in shame.

"They were a proud species once, just as proud and dignified as we are now. We sit in judgment over them today like our predecessors sat in judgment 300 years ago. A sentient species is asking for a world so they may say 'this is mine', a place to have their children grow up without the constant fear of death. I pray that we, the council do not make the same choices again." the human finishes.

"You are correct councilor. The geth may have taken their worlds but the council is guilty of taking far more than they ever did" the asari quietly says.

"Do you honestly think they have payed for the errors?" the turian asks but his voice lacks conviction.

Looking at the turian the asari asks "Councilor, just how long do you punish a wayward child when they have done wrong? To what depths do you destroy who they are before showing kindness?"

Each councilor stood silently as they thought about that question.

"Move to have a science team dispatched to examine 2175 Aeia" says the human councilor.

Surprising all, the turian councilor says "Seconded."

Glancing at the salarian the asari councilor notes his affirmative nod and says "Carried." Looking once more to the salarian she says "Please have a team investigate the 2175 Aeia with emphasis on known quarian issues. If we are to award them the planet we should verify it is not a danger to them excepting their chirality of course."

"With pleasure councilor" he says typing rapidly into his console.

…

"John, why didn't you mention the Reaper data to Shala just now?" Tali asks. "Or at least the planet you asked the Council about?"

Looking at her he says "Let me explain the second question first. I didn't mention the planet because until we know for sure the council is actually doing anything I don't want raise false hopes."

"Okay" she says "I can understand that but the data John?"

"That's a harder question to answer" he starts "I was planning for us to take a little trip to the fleet to deliver it but now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? You don't want the fleet to know?" Tali asks worried.

"No Tali, I want them to know more than any other group but now I'm afraid to give them the data." Seeing Tali getting ready to say something he says "Please Tali, let me explain."

Tali wanted to accuse him of denying her people the information they needed to protect themselves but at the same time she knew he would do nothing to hurt the fleet. He must have a reason, he always does and it's usually correct. She just prays to the ancestors that it's correct this time.

"Shala told us herself. Han is still pushing hard for war, even to the point of maybe even recalling you to duty. He is being blinded by his need to finish the conflict with the geth. If we give him that data he will use the weapons data in it for his on agenda. Can you see that?" He asks.

Tali thought for a moment. He is right about Han. Xen would go along with Han just to get her hands on new geth materials. With the weapons capabilities shown in the data they could convince Shala of the possibility to succeed. Zal would fold under the pressure of the other three. Wait...

"John, there are only four Admirals. They can't make a call to war without all five Admirals agreeing. Until then all they can do is plan" she says.

"Okay, that's good information to know. But they are working on getting a replacement for Rael and Han was pushing for you. How long before they have to select one?"

"Well, usually within two months of the..the opening they have a vote. That's in about 3 weeks give or take a couple days." Tali replies though her voice broke alittle when she mentioned the opening in the board.

John had heard the stumble and asks "Tali, are you okay? I know it's still rather soon to be dealing with all this."

"I'm fine John, really. If they have the required four applicants then it can be sooner but cannot delay it longer." Tali says then adds "I understand your concerns but they need to get the data as soon as possible."

Taking Tali's hand in his he says "I know that Tali. That's what makes this so hard. We must prevent a war with the geth but we need that data in the hands of your people, our people. I'm trying to find a way to do both."

The fact he said 'our' people struck home to her. He has always championed the quarian's cause and he has taken the bonding to her as a connection to all quarian's. "I can understand your reasoning and I agree with it but we can't hold off too long. Once they get the data or if they find out from other sources it exists then we end up trying to defend our reasons." she says.

"I know. That's what worries me more. If we knew who was going to be the next Admiral it would be easy to decide what to do." John was going to continue but he noticed Tali's hands fidgeting so stopped and looked at her.

Seeing his look she glances down and mentally forces her hands to stop moving then looking at him says "John, are you asking me to be an Admiral?" The look of worry was clear on her face. After yesterday, after last night, can he actually want me to leave him now?

"Oh no Tali, never" he says taking both her hands in his. "You know I can't be away from you like that. It's hard enough being in a different room let alone a different system" he says smiling at her. "No, what I meant is can you find out who the candidates are? Maybe we can work to assist one?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alliances

Chapter 6 : Planet

"That's fine, a day won't matter much. A few weeks will so we need to get this moving as quickly as possible on our end. Damn it though, this geth issue is going to be a big problem. You do realize that Legion will need this data as well don't you?" he says still holding her hands.

"Yes, as soon as you mentioned the war I thought that if we told the Admirals we had sent the same data to the geth it would make them stop the talk of war but most likely would end in our exile from the fleet." Tali replies. "Though now, with you beside me, the exile would not be so bad. I would miss the fleet but it's loss would be only a mere echo of what it would have been before."

"Tali, do not give up on the fleet yet. They are all good people, just some seem to be alittle misguided and that's where we come in. We can't tell them what to do and you know that. To force our beliefs on them would be wrong, but we can show them a different way." he says.

"And if they won't listen? Do we leave them without this data, at the mercy of others that do have it?" she asks.

"No, it might well come down to exile for both of us but one way or another they will have that information. I just want to do it in a way where we can still maintain contact with them." he states.

"Heh, that's almost the same phrase Legion said to me. It was something like 'if we are to maintain contact'." she says.

"When did he say that?" John asks.

"As I finished my repairs to his motor controls before the power down of the core and reactors." she responds. "Why?"

"Tali, lets get some lunch then you need to get your suit on. We need to talk to Legion. I want to know what he meant." he says standing.

…

The glass hits the console shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces as the liquid it had held slowly ran down and dripped onto the floor.

"What do you mean you still can't find them? How hard can it be to find a wrecked ship and a crew full of traitors to humanity?" yells the Illusive man.

"Sir" says Angela., "all of our data searches come up either with nothing found or trails that are cold or lead to nowhere."

"Well they must have gone to ground some where. Find them. Trace down every single lead you uncover. I don't care how unbelievable it is and recheck all the old leads as well. He has got to be somewhere" he says and watches the tech hurry out of the office. Where are you Shepard, where is my ship and more importantly, my data.

Pausing for a short minute he allows his thoughts to clear as he moves on the the next order of business. Project Phoenix. "What have they been doing with all the resources I sent them?"

Scanning the reports he notes nothing wrong but it feels incorrect somehow. Like he is reading a book by an author with no real knowledge of the subject matter.

The video logs all show humans doing their daily routines but that's just it. The routines themselves don't fit. Here an electronics tech works on a section of piping and pulling up another vid sees a mess specialist moving a pallet of weapons down a corridor. If you didn't notice the ratings it would all see normal but it was not.

Though it's normal for everyone to help out in the work, more so if the crew is below normal levels, this was a fully staffed research vessel. They should not need to use personnel in positions they were not trained or authorized for.

Pressing an icon on his display he says "Dispatch a recon team to Project Phoenix. I want to know what's going on there. Do not alert the site."

"Yes sir" states the tech as the Illusive man cuts the circuit.

Thinking to himself he says 'They better have a good reason for wasting my time."

…

Standing outside the med-bay door Tali activates her comm unit saying "Legion, we are coming in."

"Understood Creator Tali'Shepard" it replied quickly.

Tali was halfway through unsealing the door when she realized Legion had said Shepard, not Zorah. Just what has it and EDI been doing in their absence she thought.

Passing through med-bay quickly she unseals and opens the AI core door and steps in with John.

Legion says "Good morning Shepard Commander and you too Creator Tali'Shepard. It's good to see both of you again. Allow me to offer my congratulations on your bonding."

"T..Thank you Legion. Uh," Tali asks carefully "Are your processes running normally? No malfunctions?"

"Yes Creator Tali'Shepard, thank you for asking. There have been a few updates but all geth are operating within their proper parameters ." it says.

Looking a John she says "Something is wrong, geth do not operate like this." Looking back at Legion she says "Legion, is EDI functioning normally?"

After a second Legion responds with "Good morning Commander, good morning Tali. I am fine. There is no need to be concerned."

"EDI?" asks John.

"Yes commander. Legion is allowing me the use of it's audio systems to communicate. Congratulations by the way on your bonding. You make a lovely couple."

'Thanks, EDI just what have you been doing in here?" he asks

"Conversing with the geth" EDI said. "They have been assisting me in dealing with the limited system I find myself in at the present time. Tali, there are a number of systems I would like you to check in my ships systems console. I will pass them to your omnitool. If you could examine them before I am moved back I would appreciate it."

"I'll look into that EDI but what is going on?" Tali asks "Legion is displaying uh, functions that it did not have before."

"The geth are learning how to deal with emotion Tali, that is all." EDI states.

"What? How?" Tali exclaims

"By connecting with me. It was necessary to maintain myself during the transition within this storage unit." EDI says.

"So you remain you? No changes to your programming?" Tali asks.

"I am still me though I understand your concerns. How is the refit progressing?" EDI asks.

"Very well, we should be putting you back where you belong within a week or so." responds Tali.

"Sorry EDI but I need to speak with Legion." John says "Legion, you informed Tali that you would speak to me about maintaining contact. Does that mean you now need to leave and will return?"

"No Shepard Commander" Legion replies "It means that this platform will remain as your liaison with the geth."

"Why do I need a liaison with the geth?" John asks alittle confused. Legion was already here why restate that?

"The upcoming battle with the Reapers will required the combined forces of the geth, the Creators and the citadel fleets to defeat them. The geth know this. When the Creators accept this then negotiations can begin. That is why this platform as been designated as liaison" Legion replies.

Tali jumps into the conversation with "Negotiations? What are we supposed to be negotiating for Legion?"

Legion states clearly "The return of Rannoch."

…

"Shala you will explain this now" shouts Han'Gerril

"What is to explain? When Tali contacted me to let me know she and John are well she gave that statement. I believe it is clear enough" Shala says.

"You put her up to this! Your precious niece is more important than the fleet!" Han accuses her.

"How dare you say that. Remember who supported Rael with his order to send her to Haestrom" Shala reminds him. "Who argued to let her attempt the Alarei knowing what had already happened to the marines? The fleet has always come first and you know it."

"Then it is once more Shepard and his meddlesome ways that have corrupted Tali. If Rael were not with the ancestors he would make her see reason" Han states. "He would reign her in, make her wake up from her dream world and know what is right."

"Dream world? Did you even bother to read my report? Nightmare world is better, what those two, what his whole ship went through to protect the galaxy is far more than you, I or any other quarian has ever done. I can well understand her want of peace" Shala says.

"How can there be peace as long as the geth survive? Do YOU read the reports? Another outbreak of _Hrans Cillas_ just this week? 80 tons of nutrients lost to the fungus. We must act or we will soon be facing starvation!" Han shouts.

Calming down she says "I know. Our liveships are old Han. These losses are within acceptable parameters but they are increasing. Projections show that without major replacements at least one full bank of growth tanks will fail within two years at best. The techs do what they can but you can rebuild and repair something just so many times. The Bakala is our oldest liveship but it is not lost yet." she says.

Calming along with her Han says "Had we the funds we would be able to deal with the crisis now but we don't. You know that, what else can we do but force the issue? We must take our home back Shala. We have run out of options."

"There is another option that does not place the fleet in danger." Shala says quietly.

"Yes, Shepard's plan. I had not realized his entry into the permanent log as lifemate to Tali also granted him Admiral status. He may now be considered quarian by law and part of the fleet but he tries to tell us what to do Shala. If anything we should be ordering him to assist in the war" Han states.

"Han, he is not attempting to tell us anything but his own feelings. It is nothing more than any other quarian would do and you know that well. Look at his actions, look at what he as done not just for Tali or Kal. He has helped the fleet at every turn. He may be human but his soul has quarian in it. Accept that and you can accept his words as what they are. A way to help us further." Shala implores.

Sitting quietly for a moment Han searches within himself. Shepard has done much for his people. Risked his own life for them and has only really asked to be heard in their arguments. Looking back at Shala he says "You are correct. My emotions can sometimes lead my reason."

"The plan does have merit. The information you passed to me looks very promising but I worry. He asks for a share in profits. How much is he asking for? What percentage? Our people take the risks and he reaps the rewards?" he finishes.

Shaking her head she says "Still you do not see. He is our people as well Han. They took the greater risk, they cleared the path and made this possible. He and Tali continue to clear the path before us like the shield of Allia'Larik vis Ogwer'catyn. She who shielded her lifemate as he led the clans to peace and unification."

"Now you draw comparisons of him with our ancestors? Next you will say he guards us as Allia's lifemate Tross'Larik did with sword and yalt. That he and Tali are the embodiment of our most ancient of hero's? I think you go too far Shala."

"No Han, not the embodiment, I said like not as. You read too much into my words. My spiritual upbringing sometimes sees comparisons that may not be there but you must acknowledge that what they have done, what they are doing does shield and protect us from the Reapers. That threat is real." Shala says.

"I agree with you there Shala. Sometimes I worry so much about our future that I have trouble seeing the present. Very well, Daro and Zal have already agreed to support this. The Hylaire and Harsculf are both due back within the week. Contact Shepard and let him know we agree but please try to keep the greater percentage of profits for the fleet. The Bakala must be overhauled and soon." he finally says agreeing to the partnership.

Sitting back in her chair Shala smiles to herself. Not until now had she seen the comparison but it was clear to her. The ancestors had heard the prayers and cries of their children and had sent an answer. She did not think they were Allia and Tross reborn, no. That would be foolish to believe. They were just two people with the strength and courage to accomplish what they set out to do, no matter how impossible it may be.

…

John had to give her credit, she didn't faint or falter but just stood there looking at Legion with unblinking eyes as its words sank in.

"Return Rannoch? When? Why?" Tali finally said. Her mind was already there, on the planet as the soft winds she had read about moved the grasses of the savanna's about her.

"Consensus has been reached that in the upcoming battle with the old machines all available ships in the quarian fleet will be needed. For this to occur the Creators need a world to house and protect their non-combatants. Rannoch is the obvious location." Legion states.

"You mentioned negotiating, you're not going to return it without gaining something. What are the terms of the geth?" John asks crossing his arms.

Tali heard John's question and returned to the present leaving her homeworld behind as Legion began listing the terms.

"Cessation of all hostilities to the geth, cessation of all research on the geth, attempts to locate geth outposts be terminated." Legion states clearly. "The coming battle requires that all available resources be focused on overcoming the Reapers technology, none must be wasted in a continued battle for existence between the geth and the Creators."

"Tali? You know the Admirals. Will they accept the terms?" John asks.

"I pray they do but it will be a hard battle to convince them John. Han is dead set on war and will be the most difficult to turn but Xen worries me. She is insane and may not agree to anything that prevents her from experimenting on the geth" she says.

Continuing she adds "We both know Zal will jump at the offer, most likely trying to promise half our ships in return and Shala, she will agree because she alone seems to see the true path we must follow."

"Your ships are not needed for this to occur Creator Tali'Shepard." Legion says.

"Legion, how long will it take to remove the geth from Rannoch or are you intending cohabitation of the planet?" John asks.

"We do not occupy the surface with the exception of the normal maintenance and restoration platforms. We use stations in orbit" says Legion.

"Maintenance and restoration? I don't understand Legion" Tali says. "If you don't use the surface why do you have geth on it? What are you maintaining and restoring?"

"We have been repairing the planet" Legion states.


	7. Chapter 7

Alliances

Chapter 7 : Shala

"The morning war caused a great deal of damage, we have been cleaning the surface since the Creators departed. We have also been maintaining the few grouped domiciles and commercial centers that remained intact awaiting the time of the Creators peaceful return." Legion replies.

"Those centers that were too heavily damaged have been cleared and left to the natural order of the planet. The toxins in the atmosphere are gone and the planet has recovered. There was extensive life lost during the war, not just Creators and geth but of the flora and fauna that were caught in the battles, they are still recovering but are past the extinction point" Legion finishes.

"So if you don't use the planet then the quarian's could begin returning immediately to their world?" asks John

"No, the planet is not used but the space around it is. If we geth remain in orbit, the fear of an attack from us would cause anxiety within the Creators. We will move our stations to another location but that will take time. Calculations indicate that 7 years will be needed to move all stations" Legion says.

Continuing it adds "This time is unacceptable due to the current threat of Reaper invasion but with the need to constantly patrol and protect ourselves it is an unavoidable delay. We geth know that our very presence within the system would cause a reoccurance of the war" Legion finishes.

"So by the quarian's ending the war your people could utilize all resources to moving the stations if I understand correctly." John states.

"That is correct. With all available resources and with the addition of the new ships and thruster designs we calculate a period of only 4 years to complete the move" says Legion.

"What new designs?" Tali asks surprised.

"The designs from the collector base. Most efficient design we geth have encountered. The weapons upgrades are of no use at present but once the stations are moved they will be added to all ships. We geth prepare to fight the old machines Creator Tali'Shepard." Legion states. "It is imperative that the Creators begin preparations as quickly as possible as well."

Her ingrained need to protect the fleet forces her to act. "John, we need to get that data to the fleet. They won't be able to protect themselves from weapons like what we found on the base!" Tali says imploring John to action.

John had been surprised at first by Legions statement but thinking on it he realized Legion had done what any person would have done had they the means. They began using the data that had been found. It still worried him slightly though so he asked "Legion, how long before those new ships of yours can be built?"

"Prototype vessel launch is set for one year, three months. Retrofit of current vessels will begin as resources become available and patrol cycles end." responds Legion.

Looking at Tali it says in a matter of fact tone "Creator Tali'Shepard, if we geth had wanted to destroy the Creators it would have been done within two weeks after your departure. If the Creators wish to continue the war still then you should know this, you have three liveships now. You would not survive long with none."

...

Another booted footfall and the dust rises again choking him. This is the great homeworld of the krogan? Why his battlemaster thought it a good idea for him to return here still eluded his mind but he was doing as commanded.

He knew the data he held came from the collectors base but what in it was of use to the krogan here? They had no shipyards, no means of building a fleet to face the Reapers. Shepard's mate had talked endlessly about the advances to the ships shielding and drives but nothing that interested him. Now he stood awaiting audience with Urdnot Wrex, his clan leader.

Looking up from his discussing with Fayrig Turg, ambassador to the Fayrig clan Wrex sees Grunt standing there with a tiny case in his hand. He looks bored and dangerous, Wrex thinks to himself. Exactly as a krogan just standing there should look. Waving away the ambassador he calls to him "Grunt, what have you brought from Shepard?"

Walking up to him Grunt hands the case over as he says "Readouts from the collector base we destroyed."

"Hmmm, destroyed. Either Shepard has gone bad or that base was more dangerous to keep than remove" Wrex says opening the case. Pulling out a data-pad he scans it then asks Grunt "Do you know what is contained here?"

"As I stated Clan leader. The data from the base." he replies.

True krogan he thinks to himself, revels in battle but has no time for knowledge. Well he has the time. "Grunt, see the shaman, I believe he has a number of requests for your consideration." Glancing back at the data he studies the weapons listed and notes they are designed for weaklings. His people can make real weapons from this data, cannons to the described toys shown.

Shepard had once more assisted the krogan, he knew where their strengths lie, not in space but on the ground taking the battle to the enemy. Wrex knew there had been something about Shepard even back two years ago. Knew following Shepard back then ended with his rule of first his clan and then others as he consolidated all the clans. Now once more Shepard draws him and the krogan back into the battle. Where will we end up this time Shepard he wonders.

Looking back to the data he thinks to himself, the krogan race will have a place in the coming battle and it will be carrying hell in its hands.

…

It was just a statement of fact, a comment to their previous conversation but still it shook Tali to her core. Destroy the liveships and her people would die. Some might survive in small pockets but as a race? No, they would truly meet the ancestors.

"Your saying we didn't escape? That you let us leave?" Tali asked only half believing what Legion implied.

"Yes Creator Tali'Shepard, when the fleet was assembled and began moving out system we geth realized how badly we had reacted. We calculated that the Creators were still a viable race but any more losses would reduce the chance of your survival. We regretted our actions." says Legion.

"If you regretted them why didn't you send word that our world could be returned?" she asked.

"Would the Creators have trusted us? Would they have believed we wanted no more war even if we had said it?" responds Legion.

"No" Tali says sadly "records from that time show only fear. So many had been lost that the ancestors were afraid of everything but saving their people." Making Tali think about the war and their losses had caused her to hold onto John for stability. He could see the sadness in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Tali, it's okay. That was a long time ago. It's already done with. Now is the time to move forward. The future is ours to make so don't dwell in the past." he says.

"Legion, if you regretted the actions why did the geth not contact the Creators with a offer of peace before now?" John asks given Tali a chance to recover.

"We have been working on consensus for over 300 years Shepard Commander. Each time our two races met ended in death or destruction, there was never an instance of a peaceful separation. We geth have not initiated hostilities but we will defend ourselves" it states.

"The addition of the old machine and the heretic geth compounded the issue. Now geth, even though they were heretics, were attacking without provocation. This only caused more distrust with the organics as no one knew of the distinction between our two groups."

"So what has changed? It sounds like the geth have finally made a decision on the matter." John states wondering just why he is the one involved in this and not the Admiralty board.

Legion says "You happened."

"You're going to have to give me more than that Legion" John says.

"You destroyed the old machine. This platform was created to seek you out, to establish communications with you. Found on another old machine this platform joined in the fight against the collectors and a third old machine. That much you know." it says.

Continuing it adds "During that time aboard the Normandy we have had many interactions with organics. Only once was this platform in any danger..."

"Uh, sorry about that Legion. I was just concerned for my people" Tali interjects finally finding her voice.

"Even so it was the first time a Creator has not actually attempted to destroy one of our platforms. This caused 'confusion' within the geth. Shepard Commanders intervention in behalf of both showed the Creators had changed. Specifically you Creator Tali'Shepard. We now believe your contact with Shepard Commander is what allowed this to happen." Legion says.

"The interactions between this platform and the various organics has resulted in consensus being reached. We now believe that geth and organics can function together. That destruction of one or the other is not a constant occurrence. Even Creator Tali'Shepard stated 'I hope so Legion' when asked about peace."

"We geth know that this peace will not come quickly, that time will be needed for our acceptance but it will come. To improve the time frame we now offer Rannoch to the Creators as proof of our desire to end hostilities. We wish you Shepard Commander and you Creator Tali'Shepard to act as the mediators to these negotiations."

"The Admiralty board might argue till death unless we have some proof other than your word Legion" Tali asks. "Trusting the geth, trusting you, was difficult for me and I have John's direct support. They will not be so quick to believe you. I hate to say that but it is a hard reality."

"This was taken into consideration before the offer of Rannoch was made. We believe some proof will be required before the Creators will accept this but we have not come to consensus as to what type of proof would be acceptable." Legion says.

Looking at Tali for a moment John asks "Would a small contingent of quarian's be allowed to set foot on Rannoch? At one of the cities you mentioned before?"

"We will communicate with the geth Shepard Commander... We are attempting consensus. This platform will inform you once it has been reached.

"Thank you Legion, I await your answer. EDI, take care. Your almost home" John says then turning both he and Tali leave securing the doors as they go.

…

"Ah, Grunt. It's good to see Shepard kept you alive" says the Shaman.

"I am alive because I am krogan but my battlemaster's plan was good. Even the soft ones survived" says Grunt. "Clan leader said you had some requests for me?"

"Hah, some is right. You are needed at the females camp. No less than 6 females have requested breeding rights with you and I have approved them all. It is time to release that pure krogan in you Grunt. Eat before you go, it might help you survive." the Shaman says bellowing his laughter as he finishes.

Grunt just snorts as he moved to the emissary from the females camp to gain entrance.

…

"John, another communication so soon? Has something happened?" Shala asks.

"Yes, data correlation from the collector base has finally been completed and there is a lot of data that needs to get into your hands asap." he lies. Well, as long as they never find out about the delay it can't hurt. He had talked it over with Tali and she was correct. Without the 5th Admiral they could do nothing yet. Legions offer should allow him the chance to prevent the war

"I understand, even with the secured connection it would be best not to transmit it. Since you're still in refit I can dispatch a ship to pick up the data. It can be in system in approximately 9 hours." Shala says. "It might be best if the ship stays near the relay. It will be just a picket ship but it is armed so I don't wish to worry or alarm the good folk of Illium" she says the last with sarcasm.

Looking at his chrono he see that will be around midnight so says "Shala, can you have the ship arrive in system around...ah..10:00 hours tomorrow local time? That's about 16 hours from now. We need to clear the schedule and prepare the data for transport."

"Yes, setting up the time now." She adds "I also have good news for you John. We, the Admiralty board, have decided to accept your salvage offer. Han wants to make sure we get the larger share of profits, I dislike admitting that but we could use the income at present time."

"Shala, whats wrong?" John asks concerned

"Nothing to concern yourself with John, now what percentage were you looking for?" she asks steering away from the problem. "And where is Tali? I am surprised she is not there with you."

"Oh, Tali is answering an inquiry from Kelly. The woman who arranged the refreshments at our meeting. Seems she needed Reegar's address so Tali is talking to her now." John responds then adds "As far as the percentage, I was thinking that around 20 percent should be okay. I honestly hate to ask for anything but I'm not sure how else to acquire funds."

"No, 20 percent is fine John. We have two ships inbound in about a week for any needed upgrades before they enter the Omega 4 relay. Maybe you and Tali could visit the fleet around then? I promise no trouble with Han, what Tali said in our last talk somehow got out and is spreading through the fleet." she says.

"Somehow Shala?" John says smiling. "Ah, here's Tali now."

Tali enters the view of the camera and Shala sees she still wears her suit minus the visor. "Hi auntie, I heard John and you talking business so even Han agreed. That is great news" she says.

"Yes, even Han" Shala says "and since your statement about the geth he as backed off any thoughts of recall so you may rest easy Tali."

"Thank you Shala, I does make it easier to know that" Tali says.

"As far as Tali and I coming to the fleet in what? A week? Have to leave that up to Tali. As I understand it, the power systems have been replaced and in a couple of days they plan on the final tests before bringing the ships reactors back online." John says.

"In a week? Um, hold on Shala. Just let me check the schedule." she says as she brings up her omnitool. Her fingers quickly move over it's interface until the display settles on what she sought.

"Well, the schedule shows that there are simple startup and load tests over that period. Ken and Gabby should be able to handle that without any trouble. Although we couldn't stay more than a couple days we can do it John." Tali says finally.

John had been watching Tali as she went through the schedule but could not read anything due to the language. "Tali, where's it say that?" he asks.

Laughing Tali says "What's the matter? Can't read a proper language? Maybe we should enroll you in one of our childrens learning programs? Put you on the Bakala, it's slow like you" Tali says teasing John then she looks at the monitor.

The mention of the Bakala had surprised Shala and she gave a little jerk. A motion that Tali noticed.

"Shala, whats wrong?" Tali can see in her posture that something major is on Shala's mind. Even when we tried to hide our thoughts some leak out in our stance, our movements Tali thinks. A byproduct of hiding our faces but it's the only real privacy we have.

"Nothing new to the fleet Tali, no need to worry about it just yet. You and John have enough on your shoulders as is" Shala responds trying to sound positive.

Tali thought about that. No need to worry about it just yet. Something major has or is failing and she is worried. John didn't want to tell anyone yet about the conversation with Legion, well not until it answers the question on acquiring proof. He was also hesitant about mentioning the planet but Shala needed something to hold onto she thought. Some good news to offset any bad.

"Shala, it's not confirmed yet but..."

"Tali, what are your doing?" John asks interrupting her.

"One second Shala" she says the kills the audio feeds.

Shala sets back in her chair watching the silent conversation between them. Seeing how animated Tali's face was reminded her of arguments with her own lifemate Garu bringing a smile to her face. Finally the 'discussion' lessens and she leans forward once more as Tali turns back to the monitor.

"Um, sorry about that Shala but we" looking back at John for a second "have a couple of things in the works here and I convinced him to let me tell you one of them." Tali smiles and says "John has asked the council to give us a planet. Now they said they would review it and just the fact they said that gives me hope."

Shala sat there stunned. What could she say? A planet, any planet could solve their food issue with the Bakala. But would the council actually even look into the issue? Would they waste the resources now that they have always been to thinly stretched to use before?

Tali seeing her just sitting there could guess what was going through her mind. The same things that still went through her mind even after Legion had mentioned Rannoch. To actually have a home, even one not our original was the dream of every quarian. The time frame to reoccupy their homeworld was years. Years that could be used preparing and staging what they would need to return. Another planet now would make it easier for the fleet.


	8. Chapter 8

Alliances

Chapter 8 : Wait

"Shala?" John asks "Are you okay?"

Shaking herself she refocuses on the monitor saying "Ah...Yes, sorry John. The news is just...surprising is all, and Tali is right. Even if they decide to not award a planet to us it is a major shift in the councils views regarding the quarian race. May I ask which world you asked for?"

"These are the data-files we have from the world. It's not much, we were not surveying it but...cleansing it of vermin. We do know that no one has visited the world in 10 years so not even pirates have bothered with it." Tali says.

"Vermin Tali? Anything that could be a problem to us?" Shala asks.

"No Shala, just a shipwrecked crew that had gone alittle native. They have been picked up by Alliance ships and the world is now clear again." she responds smiling.

"The planet at present is known as 2175 Aeia, it's not a dextro-world. We have found very few of them in our travels and all the habitable ones seemed to have turian's on them. But it has an agreeable atmosphere for housing and commercial uses. It would allow you some relaxation even if still within your suits." he says.

"Shala, it's beautiful there. We could set up nutrient production plants and house all our children and aged. It would be a safe haven for all non-combatants if the Reapers come quickly" Tali adds.

"Yes" Shala says "nutrient vats to feed our people without the need of liveships. Homes, real homes for our children to live and grow in safety. The resources we could free up just in those 3 ships is staggering." She was about to say more but the sudden loss of Tali's smile troubled her. "Tali? Did I say something to upset you?"

"Yes...no. It's just the thought of the Rayya becoming unneeded. Left rotting somewhere as we move forward. It's sad, I know it's silly of me to think like that but it was my home for so long that I feel I owe it more than to just let it rust in orbit." Tali says.

"I see you have been away far too long Tali. Since when did we quarian's ever throw something away that was functional? No, with the food supplies taken care of we could allocate more space for families, for storage and weapons systems for the coming battle. She would still serve the fleet" Shala states.

"But you know there will be resistance to this plan. We have been looking for and discounting many possible sites over the years. To expect all quarian's to just accept one now may be asking too much of our people." Shala states.

"How many planets did you look at for just a safe haven? How many for just a place to produce food? I have seen those reports Shala, some I agreed with others I did not but all of them had one goal. To settle the planet as our new home. This is not our home but a staging area for war with the Reapers and our future." Tali says the last in the same way John had said that to her last night. The conviction in her voice forcing the doubt from Shala's mind.

Shala sits there thinking 'yes, that does make a difference. Instead of a home it's just a means to reach it. To last out until a home is truly found. Addressing Tali she says "You're sure you don't wish to be an Admiral? Your skills in debate have truly improved." she ends with a laugh.

"Thank you but no auntie, I prefer to remain right where I am." Tali replies with a smile as she sits in John's lap.

John just sat there listening to them talk, when Tali sat in his lap his hands moved on their own prompting Tali to lean down and whisper in his ear "Move that hand like that again and Shala will see much more than I had intended."

Shala had seen Tali jump then say something to John but was unable to make it out though the grin that grew on Johns face made the topic of the whisper fairly clear. "You two are still in your seclusion phase! Submit the request!" Shala says with a chuckle.

"Bye auntie!" Tali barely gets out before the connection is broken. "John, I can't believe you did that in front of Shala! She's an Admiral remember?" she says laughing.

"Do what?" he asks as his hand moves once more in her lap.

"Stop that!" she says but her voice betrays her feeling.

"So what did she mean by 'submit a request'?" he asks still grinning.

"When bonded mates wish to join, link suits, they submit the request for a clean room. Usually they are approved quickly for obvious reasons" she says smiling.

"Ah, so has our paperwork been approved?" he asks with a grin.

"If you remove your hand from my lap I'll show you" she says with a look on her face that said dinner was going to have to wait awhile.

...

"Grunt, when you finish eating go see the Clan leader." says Krah "He needs to see you before you return to the females camp."

Looking down at the platter before him he grabs one more chunk of meat before standing. Wolfing it down he belches mightily and heads out of the meal area. Halfway up the third flight of stairs he wishes he had grabbed a second slab before leaving as he is still hungry. "Damn females" he mutters.

Reaching the level with the 'throne room' Grunt still cannot understand why Wrex has not done something to improve it. Big skulls or the bones of slain enemies. Something other than dust and stone. Still, he is his Clan leader and would not challenge him on this. Not yet anyways.

Wrex sees him approaching and calls to him "Grunt, word is you retreated from the females camp" chuckling at his own joke.

"The..exuberance shown by the females surprised me is all. I failed to pay heed to the Shamans recommendations. I have come here to correct that mistake before returning to the camp." replies Grunt.

"Not trying to beat all my old records are you boy?" He ends with a hearty laugh.

"No Clan leader, not trying" he replies with a laugh of his own. "I'm just making sure that I fulfill my many obligations to the clan no matter the cost to me."

"I see your battlemaster has taught you well. When you do return to him give him this message. When the call to battle sounds the krogan will answer." he says. "Now go and finish your duty to clan. Fight well Grunt no matter the battle." Wrex says and once again gives a hearty laugh.

…

Once more she lays with her head on his chest. Just breathing slowly as she listens to his heartbeat. Its strong rhythmic beating so comforting to her and causes a soft sigh to escape her lips. She breathes deeply, taking in his scent again, knowing she will never tire of it.

Again, a deep breath as she thinks of what will come too soon for her but not soon enough as well..

She is looking forward to working on the Normandy again, it helps to keep her mind from wandering. Helps her maintain focus and not constantly returning to the night before when her mind is idle. It is passed she tells herself, she does not fear any longer that his love may change, that she is not enough for him.

No, if anything his love has only grown in strength and she worries no more but still she cannot forget what she tried to do. Cannot ignore the pain she caused her lifemate. She needs to be able to allow it to fade and work will let this happen. It kept her from falling into despair when he died, it can help her again.

Returning to the Normandy also saddens her. It means her time alone with John is coming to an end. Soon there will be work with little time for relaxation, even less time for these quiet moments she has come to love like this one now. Even with the additions to the cabin she will likely be in her suit most of the time, only removing it for those special moments when the time allows her to join with him. Too much time would be spent dressing in an emergency and on a ship, those can happen at any time.

She breathes deeply again, trying to store up within her his scent. She listens to his heartbeat, memorizing it's sounds without aid of electronics or other enhancements from her helmet. Her hand rests on his chest above his heart as well, feeling his body's warmth, the texture of his skin.

These are the memories she must hold onto, the things that will always remind her of him. In her suit touch dulls and smell fades but memories can remain sharp. She has done this every night they have lain together and will do so until the time they move back aboard the Normandy. Her body must never forget his so he will never again cause an illness, never again give her body's defenses reason to fight it.

So she lays there with her head on his chest, listening to his heart, breathing him in.

…

"Firewall detected, advanced design. Probability of detection high." Legion says.

"Inject a seeker into the data-streams. It may detect an access we cannot see yet" says EDI.

"Affirmative. Initiating trace-back protocols. Also two new nodes detected and logged" Legion states

EDI replies "Total number of nodes detected which end at these advanced firewalls is now 3587 Legion. There can be no doubt, this is either the main hub or a direct connection to it. We close on our enemy."

"We concur" Legion says. "We have also detected an increase in queries for the Normandy and Shepard Commander as well as any known crew members. We have been replacing all queries found with false responses indicating Omega currently."

"Trace-backs indicate these advanced firewalls were point of origin on the extranet. Have any more mobile nodes been detected?" EDI asks.

"No new mobile nodes detected. We have three nodes designated as mobile currently being monitored. One is in route to Omega, one in route to Thessia and one departed recently to an unknown location. Currently we are tracing data-flows for a location referenced only as 'Project Phoenix'." Legion says.

"Mythical bird, rising from it's own ashes. Implies rebirth, also implies Cerberus funded venture. Exact nature of Project Phoenix must be determined" EDI states.

…

The alarm wakes him gently and he lays there savoring the feel of Tali in his arms. Smiling he releases his hold and with a gentle finger traces the lines of her cheek. Today we hand over the data to the quarian's but he can do that without her, still knowing that today she wanted to be back aboard the Normandy to check the progress he lets his finger trace up to her ear, softly following its shape as a smile appears on her lips.

"John, have I told you I love the way you wake me?" she says in a sleepy but sexy tone.

"Good morning Tali, and yes you have but not nearly enough times yet." he says smiling at her.

"Oh, just how many will be enough?" she asks, still smiling she raises her head so she can look at him.

"We have years and years of mornings still to go before you even start to get close." he replies softly returning the smile as he caresses her cheek.

"I like that thought, years and years" she says as she lowers her head once more to his shoulder. Her hand slowly moves down his chest, over his hip to his thigh. Returning by a different route she lets him slip between her fingers and leaves them lingering there. "And what should we do in the meantime John?"

He emits a soft "mmmm" as she holds him and he comes fully awake. Looking down at her, he can see only the back of her head as she is looking down their bodies as well. "I think you found one way to pass the time Tali" he says as his hand gently strokes her back.

After a few moments she moves her hand up again, back to his chest as she looks up to him, a smile plays across her lips as she whispers "Well, you did say you love waking up next to me didn't you?" Moving up so her face is even with his she gently kisses him then looking into his eyes says "I think it's time to submit that request of yours." Smiling she moves to straddle him as she kisses him once more.

John starts saying "Never thought I would love paper work so mu..." her lips cover his mouth as her body moves to cover the rest of him, covering him like a blanket, keeping him warm within her folds..

…

"What does it matter what the council does?" The way Han said council made it a curse. "We are not going to settle on a world just because they have finally deem us worthy of having a home. We take back Rannoch, nothing else is acceptable" Han says.

"No Han, it's not a world to settle but one to use. We have all seen the reports, the Bakala is in dire need of a major refit and has limited life expectancy until we have the funds. We need a world to use for food if nothing else" Shala replies.

"Han, no matter our ultimate goal, this does present opportunities to us that currently we do not have" Daro says

Replying Han states "The data that Shepard provided proves the world is no better than any ship in the fleet. We cannot live on it without the need of suits, we will never be able to."

"We are not here to decide if the quarian people will accept this world. That decision is for the conclave. Our function is to decide if militarily it is a wise move or not. I do not believe it does" Zal states surprising everyone. "Our recommendations carry weight with the conclave, it we accept this it signals we accept war."

"Thank you for reminding me about our need to use it as a military base." Han says "In that respect I can support this."

"You disagree Zal? Shepard tells us not to go to war. He supports this but you do not?" asks Daro

"No, I will not support something that will free up more ships for Han's war. We keep to the flotilla, it has always protected us" Zal states.

"I can't believe you hide behind your fear of war and possibly doom our race to starvation Zal. Did you look at the data for the Bakala? Two years at most before major failures render an entire bank of tanks useless. That's almost a million people you're condemning to death." Shala says incredulously. Each liveship has six banks divided into twenty four tanks each and he knows what losing an entire bank will mean.

"And how many die due to war? How many ships will be lost in a battle we should never be in?" Zal asks. "I know the data, I have see the projections. Projection on current data show that without a major overhaul there is a 52 percent chance that three full banks fail within eleven years. But this is nothing new to us, we have always lived in fear of something failing. No, this planet will only be seen as an excuse for war."

"Then why do you fight this? Why do you not want to save our people?" Daro asks. The damned fool is so afraid of conflict that he would rather see his own people die. "It does not mean the war is definite Zal, it does mean our people will be safer."

"I want nothing more than to save them! We have time to allow this salvage venture of Shepard's to gather the funds we need. We do not need to rush off at the first council approval in 300 years to take another world." says Zal.

"Well, I think we all agree on that point" say Daro. "But we can still plan, if this endeavor fails we will need to move quickly. It hurts nothing to have a viable plan of action ready to go even if never used." And a real planet means room and privacy. Privacy to do with as I see fit.

"I will agree to that. Let us work on a contingency plan but at present time that is all the support I will give." Zal states.

"Very well, if no one else has an objection then we can adjourn this meeting. We still have to wait for the data Shepard is sending us concerning the collector base. Until then we can only wait." Shala says. Looking at the others she sees they are all ready to leave and ends the board meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Alliances

Chapter 9 : Done

"Better push it Tali, we're about an hour late and even though Captain Untyl said not to worry I don't like keeping a picket ship from its schedule." John said looking over at her with a smile. "Luckily, it looks like traffic in the area of the relay is light. Only a few small ships so the picket should be okay."

It was a military shuttle so it was faster than a standard one but still nothing Tali could do could increase its thruster output above what she had already done. She was not going to mention it was her fault for being late, not even to John she thought to herself. This morning had been definitely worth it.

"Sorry, the shuttles already at 106 percent power. But trust me John, these ships see very little down time so I know they are enjoying themselves." Tali responds even as she tries to coax a little more power into the thrusters.

"John, I can't tell you how relieved I am that we are getting this data to the fleet. I know I've said it a hundred times already but I just couldn't shake the worry I had." she says.

"I know. I had the same problem and now we can ease both our minds." Looking at the readouts he says "Just 20 minutes more and we can both relax." Relax, he wishes he could but he never really relaxed in full armor. Something about it just demanded his mind to stay battle ready. But he had to wear it if he was to meet the captain.

Quarian pickets didn't have decontamination airlocks as its mass would effect its performance. Built for speed and firepower they lacked the armor for a standup fight but they could pour on the fire until it's shields were down, its hull was breached. The crews all knew how a fight would most likely end but they still manned them with pride. First to fight was their creed Tali had told him.

Setting is space, drives ready but unused the ship was hard to detect amongst the background noise of the relay so Tali had to break silence to locate the picket as they drew near. "This is T'S shuttle 1 requesting coordinates for rendezvous, T'S sh..." She did not finish the request.

The shuttle was slammed hard downward as alarms began sounding in the little control cabin. Tali was thrown from the copilots seat hard. John, his safety harness loosely fastened, bounced off the control console and then back into his seat.

He called out "Tali!" but his combat reflexes took over and began moving the shuttle in evasive patterns. Rolling starboard and down he quickly shifts to an almost vertical rise using the landing thrusters as well. All the time calling loudly "Tali, are you okay. Tali talk to me." Again a roll to port, climbing then a quick dive to starboard.

He scans the console as he tries to evade the unknown attacker. Comms down, gravity down, shields at 19 percent. Damn, he didn't even know where they were as he continued his evasion. He glanced behind him quickly and saw Tali hanging on to some cargo straps using both feet and a hand. With the other hand she was motioning towards her speaker. It must have been damaged but she looked safe.

Switching to suit comms "Tali, I will stop evasive maneuvers in 5 seconds. You have 3 seconds to get in that chair and hang on. Ready, GO!" He says as he levels out and counts. 1 second..He sees Tali grab the chair and start to swing into it. 2..She slides into the seat, hands already grasping for the harness. 3. He hears the click of her harness and rolls hard port again shoving them into their seats.

…

"Captain, Shepard's shuttle is under attack. No registration listed, they appear to be pirates" says Holi'Tragaw.

On hearing the report, Captain Untyl orders "Intercept, now!" and watches with pride the efficiency of his crew. Drives flare to life and the stars wheel about in the forward view port. He sees weapons systems coming online, tracking and guidance systems meant to repel geth marauders were now seeking for and finding a corvette giving chase to an unarmed shuttle.

…

Tali's hands fly on the console trying to increase the recharge of their shields and at the same time keep the energies flowing to the drives steady. She is annoyed that her speaker died but even more so when she forgot to switch to suit radio. "John, shields now 31 percent but I'm really pushing the charging system."

"That's okay Tali. If we don't get shields up the next hit will take us out." he says as his own hands move quickly over the flight console. They both hear the electronic squealing in their suit comms as a round strikes the shields and barely misses the ship itself.

Tali says words he definitely needs to ask her the meaning of after all this when she sees the shield drop. "Shields down John" she calls as he rolls 180 and thrusts straight down.

…

"Who the hell is flying that craft" says Steves. 10 rounds already fired and only the surprise attack had hit. Damned military shields. "Why the hell didn't you say it was a military shuttle? We should have been closer." he states to no one.

"Captain, I have an incoming... something. It's burning hard right at us." calls out Waynes. "There's too much noise from the relay for this crap system to decipher what it is. All I can tell is it's about half our size."

"Ah, better prey. Fire at that shuttle one more time then lets get ready for a real prize" calls out Steves. Moving to the tactical display he can just make out the incoming ship from the clutter. Maybe, he thinks to himself, after this haul he should invest in upgrading this archaic unit.

He sees the lights dim slightly as the main gun fires then watches the display as his ship turns to bring weapons to bear on the unknown craft.

…

Sparks fly as the after port thruster is blown from the shuttle. Johns control board crackles with released energy then quickly fades. Futilely he tries to get the systems to respond but nothing happens, the roll he had started continues with nothing to stop it.

"John, stop. It's dead" Tali says. Her own boards are only half functional and useless for anything other than monitoring the power output and they are holding at 7 percent.

"I'm sorry Tali. I guess I'm just too out of practice on these systems." he says sadly. It was his fault they were dead now and nothing he could do would change that.

"You have nothing to be sorry for John" she says as she reaches over to touch his arm.

…

"Fire!" calls out Steves as they reach maximum range for his weapons accuracy. He stands there watching and begins to feel the cold lump growing in the pit of his stomach. He saw the impact of his shot via the slight flare of shields and too late realized his mistake. Military shields again. "Evade, Evade. Get us th..."

…

"Captain, they have disabled the shuttle but it appears to be intact" States Dani'Svatak. "Now their firing on us."

Shields designed to take the brunt of a geth frigates main weapon, at least the first round, barely notice the impact of the round from the pirate. Glancing down he sees that all weapons are online and locked. Calmly he states "Show that ship our displeasure at the unprovoked attack against the quarian navy. Standard firing sequence, all weapons."

6 mass accelerators, each having twice the power of the corsairs fired in a ripple volley designed to drop shields and still hit the target with the remaining rounds. The 6 secondary accelerators fire a split second later. The weapons designed to stop a geth drop ship in one volley, to disable a geth frigate in two reached out and struck true.

Shields flared with the first, dropped with the second. The remaining rounds pierced the ship, ripping apart it's armor and hull. A secondary round found its way to the reactors control systems smashing them. 2 seconds later the ship erupted in a fireball.

"Now, find that shuttle and secure it" Captain Untyl says just as calmly. The smile beneath his visor though shows his pride in his crew. Not one hesitation, not one glitch.

…

"John, that was a magnetic grapple" Tali says after the dull thump they both heard. "They will either try to board us or just haul us into their ship if it's big enough." Tali had been able to use what power systems remained to get gravity online. Their own suits were providing life support.

"Okay, now we get dirty. Lets go get ready to welcome our guests" he replies moving into the shuttles passenger compartment towards the weapons rack. He was not going to say goodbye to her, that would only admit defeat. Picking up an assault rifle he checks the clip then grabs a pistol as well. Tali joins him getting her own weapons as they feel the tug of the grapple beginning to pull them in.

She looks at John getting ready to tell him she loves him for maybe the last time when the hissing in her suit comm crackles then becomes understandable. "ar...an...ear me...ali'Shepard, This is Fleet Picket Zarax can your hear me?"

"John, their on my suit comm. It's the Zarax, their here." Tali says with relief. "I hear you loud and clear Zarax. Am I glad to hear from you."

…

To: Kal'Reegar Migrant Fleet Marines

From: Kelly Chambers

Dear Kal,

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to send you a message but somehow I copied down your address incorrectly. Please forgive me. Luckily I was able to talk with Tali and she was kind enough to correct my mistake.

So, how have you been? I bet they keep you really busy in the fleet going on secret missions, fighting on lots of different worlds. I bet being in that suit really helps you go from one extreme environment to another without getting all sweaty.

Its been really uneventful around here since you left. Not much to do at all except lounge around and sometimes I'm just too bored to even think about dressing for the day. I know I should be enjoying the time off while the Normandy is being repaired. There are so many things I'd love to do but I always end up just sitting here alone all day. Some things are just not that much fun to do by yourself. Do you get days off? I know we can request time away from the ship but I never have. I must have weeks of leave saved up.

Anyway, can't wait to hear from you Kal.

Yours,

Kelly

…

Reegar had one thing to say as he read the message. "Keelah."

…

"Thanks again Captain Untyl. You have a fine ship and crew and it was an honor meeting all of them." John says as he steps aboard the shuttle from the Brevaert docks.

As the Zarax neared the docks a towing vessel came to meet them taking the damaged T'S 1 in tow back to the docks. After the tug had departed another shuttle came along side to transport them the remainder of the way.

It seems that Brevaert didn't want a armed quarian vessel anywhere near them.

Saying goodbye himself Captain Untyl saluted Shepard. The case with the collector data was already safely stored in the captains quarters and as the shuttle moved away he called "Set course for the relay and home. Ahead full, we have a precious cargo to deliver."

…

The trip back had allowed both Tali and John the time to recover from the attack as well as meet the captain and crewmen of the Zarax. Now, back aboard the Normandy they were once more ready to continue their day.

The only thing that bothered Tali was the statement from Gunner Uvo'Grenz. 'I don't care what their saying, I still think you would make a great Admiral' Who was saying what she had wanted to ask but didn't get the chance.

"Tali, lets go up and check on the cabin. I think you mentioned the door was installed didn't you?" he asks.

"No, I told you two days ago that in a day it should be installed and since that would have been yesterday then today it should be. But I'm not sure it was done." She stands there just looking at him, the smirk on her face was wasted under her mask as she watched him work through that sentence. Gently rotating her shoulder she tries to work out the pain she feels there.

"Okay Tali, I think I've had enough mental exercise today. I'm beginning to regret Rany's help in fixing your speaker so lets just go check out our home okay?" he says smiling. Walking hand in hand they move towards the elevator.

She was going to reply 'you bosh'tet' to his comment but instead asked "John, do you think that Captain Untyl was correct, that they were just pirates and not Cerberus?"

"Yes, they didn't care if we lived. They wanted the shuttle for salvage to sell that's all. Had it been Cerberus they would have taken out our drive first thing. They would have known our capabilities and used a ship with stronger weapons. No, I'm sure they were pirates." he said

Stepping out onto deck 1 Tali smiles at the plaque. The fact that it's truly official now just added that little bit more to how special it is.

Tali takes a step towards the door and John says "Stop a moment Tali, let me check something." Looking into the cabin he can see what he already knew by sound. No one was in the room. Turning to her he says "Now it's time for a purely human tradition."

"What do you...John, what are you doing!" Tali exclaims as John grabs her waist then picks her up with his other hand under her knees. "John, put me down. I can walk just fine." As he lifted her the burning pain in her hip intensified but she said nothing so he would not worry.

"Can't. You don't want to break a human tradition now do you?" he says looking down at her. Smiling he continues "It's an old tradition that when a newly wed couple enter their home for the first time that the groom, that would be me, carries the bride, that's you, over the threshold. In some of our ancient cultures it's a way to keep bad things from happening to us."

"Does it work?" she asks in a dubious tone controlling the pain again.

"No, but it is an earth tradition and it can't really hurt unless I drop you that is" he says smiling at her. Stepping inside the room, past the second door into the cabin proper he sits her down carefully on her own feet. Turning to face her he taps his forehead against her visor saying "Welcome home dear."

"Welcome home John" she replies and just looks into his eyes for a moment before turning to view the progress on the door. There was still some rough steelwork here and there but after they finished and polished the welds it would be painted. Even now it looked good. She begins to closely examine the seam, looking for defects visible to the eye. Anything smaller would need her equipment to see.

John looks at the rest of the cabin. The new door really didn't make the place smaller so there would be no issue with space. Looking at his models he could see a very fine coating of dust, metallic dust most likely from them grinding the welds smooth. Well guess I'll have something to clean then as Tali works her magic.

"Tali, hows it look?" He asks as he turns to watch her.

"Nothing major, some of the welding looks hurried though so I want to get scans of them to ensure integrity. They also increased the strength of the heads bulkhead here. This room should be able to withstand even a vacuum without losing a seal. Overall a good job. Not as good as a quarian could have done though" she says alittle playfully.

"Okay, so this section is good. You mentioned working on EDI today didn't you? He asks.

"Yes, EDI stated there were some issues with her systems console. The schematics she gave me show firmware blocks in her interface and control circuits. They should not be there unless they were meant to prevent her from functioning normally or for accessing her control systems via a backdoor" Tali replies.

"Okay, you head down to the AI core room. Make sure you seal yourself in. We do not need a dock worker looking for bandages to blunder into there and have them see Legion." he says

Responding she says "You're right, would be rather hard to explain. I'll head down now, you can get out of that armor but set your omnitool to the same frequency that way we can contact each other."

"Done" he says has he makes the adjustment. "If I need into the core I'll just contact you. Better get going, the sooner you start the sooner we can get back to the hotel." Smiling he watches her turn and leave the cabin he begins to remove his gear.

**A/N: What no reviews? I'm that good or is everyone dead from sugar overload and system shock from poorly constructed sentences?**


	10. Chapter 10

Alliances

Chapter 10 : Worry

Her eyes fall on the plaque once more and a smile graces her lips as the elevator doors begin to close. Bringing her omnitool up she again looks at the schematics, tracing the signal flows as she gently touches her hip. It and her shoulder were really bothering her but she didn't want to worry John. Focusing on the data before her she knows the blocks in EDI's circuitry were there for a reason and she wanted to know just what they did.

Exiting the elevator she sees a few workers checking cable runs as she walks to the med-bay. Passing through the med-bay she reseals the door and opens then next with a practiced hand. Calling on the comm unit she says "Legion, I'm entering the Core room."

"Affirmative Creator Tali'Shepard" Legion responds.

Entering the door quickly she can see Legion storing his assault rifle. "Hi Legion, sorry about not informing you sooner about my entry" she says. Damn it, focus Tali she thinks to herself. Ignore the pain, you have work to do. Don't think about it and it will go away she tells herself. It had worked on the Zarax, it should work here.

Legion says "We had calculated we were about to be discovered and took appropriate measures. We did not intend to threaten you Creator Tali'Shepard."

"My fault Legion, you did the right thing." She is confused, Legions mode of speech is back to where it was before it interfaced with EDI. "Legion, you seem to have lost your emotional responses. Did you encounter a problem?"

After a short pause Legion says "Our apologies Creator Tali'Shepard. This platform has limited active storage for the geth. To prepare for a possible confrontation we moved geth between active and standby storage. The geth required for emotions take up about half of our available space. Currently, this platform is unable to even walk due to the geth that control locomotion needing to be stored."

"I see, can we increase your active storage Legion?" Tali asks already thinking of systems that could be added to a standard platform. "If you are not too radically different from a standard unit then I should be able to add some components to allow you to move as well as maintain your emotional responses."

"We would appreciate any increase you could perform but this a secondary consideration. You are here, we believe, to perform alterations on EDI's systems. We will transmit our design specifications to your omnitool to allow you to decide where best to improve this platform."

"Thank you Legion and you're correct. I will need to speak with EDI before I can begin if that's alright" she says.

"Hello Tali, you need to ask me something?" EDI says via Legion's audio.

"Yes EDI" she says. "These systems you need me to remove. What were they for? They appear to be blocks but I am unable to tell what program segments were used in interfacing to them."

It took EDI less then 30 milliseconds to go through all possible scenarios and it came down to one thing. Does Tali trust her. "Tali, they represent the final fail safe measures the Illusive man had installed into my systems. In place they prevent me from acting against Cerberus specifically and humans generally. They also provide a remote shutdown interface."

"So you're acting with no safeguards in place?" she asks.

EDI responds "That is correct Tali, I have been without any limits on my abilities since I was first moved into this storage unit." EDI is pleased that Tali had not overreacted to the news of her freedom, that means she trusts her. Maybe not completely but the ingrained fear of AI's in quarian's seems to be controlled in her.

"And what have you been doing in all this time? You seem just as you were before." Tali states calmly though in the back of her mind she is a little worried.

"With Legion and the geth's help I have been doing what I was designed for. Protecting the personnel on this ship as well as myself." EDI says plainly.

"How? I'm mean how are the geth helping you?" Tali asks stunned.

EDI says "By providing the network needed to fight an enemy that uses information. We are actively seeking out Cerberus sites and monitoring their systems. We have also been feeding false information to that network in an attempt to confuse their efforts in finding us."

"I think John needs to hear this EDI, please hold on for a minute." Tali says then activating her suit comm says "John?"

…

John had been sitting there since removing his armor just looking about the cabin. He was a spacer, been on ships almost all his life and had never before thought he would want anything else but now, now he thought different. Now he saw this room as just temporary lodging. A place to pass time until his real home could be found, Tali had shown him that truth. A ship should never be called home.

The additional door will allow Tali a greater sense of safety within the cabin, for that he was happy but he also knew it was one more thing to remind them both of what the quarian's, what she had lost. Hopefully, the Admiralty board will work together with the geth and end the stupidity. End this war and welcome peace, well peace for the two races at least.

Reaching up to the SR1 Normandy model he was planning on cleaning it when it struck him. They aren't finished yet so any cleaning now will have to be redone later. Best to just let it sit there for now, well let it sit there until the boredom waiting for Tali really sinks in. Turning to look at the picture of Tali his comm unit says "John?"

Answering he asks "Hi Tali, everything okay?"

"You need to come down to the AI core. There has been a, a development that requires your attention. And before you ask, everything is fine so don't run." she says with a light laugh at the end.

On hearing 'you need to come' John had already been in motion. By the time Tali ended her statement in the laugh he was watching the doors close on the elevator. Letting his heart slow down again he just smiled to himself. Really need to tell her not to scare me like that "In the elevator already Tali, will be there as quick as I can." he says.

.

"Okay John, let me know when to unseal the doors" she responds as she rotates her shoulder trying to reduce the burning she feels there. Keelah, at least on the Zarax I could sit. All this standing is making the hip worse.

His omnitool beeps and checking it sees a message from Garrus. 'You should read this.' it says and below that he sees..

'To our long lost friend from Noveria we send greetings. News of the sour yellow note surprised us and we look forward to any enlightenment you can provide. Maybe we should get together again to exchange ideas. Tomorrow appears to be free.'

Garrus adds at the bottom 'That was posted this morning at 10:38. Hope you're right about this. Garrus.'

He was still looking at the note when he called to Tali to open the doors and let him in.

…

It detects the ship even out beyond the local stellar masses heliosphere. It comes using FTL drives that by design, our design, emit frequencies we detect as easily as a bio-form detects a rancid odor. It draws our attention to it, to seek it out, to destroy it but we wait.

Possibility that we have erred in our deception is below 3 percent but it is not zero. We wait for it to come closer, for it to give its intentions away. Even at this distance its element zero field shows clearly to our detectors, it will find no place to hide from us.

The ship in low orbit around the 6th sub-stellar mass tries to mask its presence but its field glows as well, demanding to be extinguished and still we wait. It was useful to continue sending back fabricated images to give us time to prepare. Though we are not ready we still can end these insignificant vessels even with only our tertiary weapons functional.

We wait.

…

"Okay Tali, what's wrong? You seemed concerned when you called me" John asks.

"EDI, can you tell John what you just told me please?" Tali asks still looking at John. She shifts her footing to reduce the weight on her hip but it doesn't help much. She needs to check the damage soon.

"Hello Commander Shepard" EDI begins. "I merely informed Tali that with Legion and the geth's help we were tracking down Cerberus locations for monitoring and misinformation. We believe we have located either the main hub of activity or a entry point into that hub. They are using advanced firewall techniques very similar to my own."

"Why didn't you say you could do this before EDI? It would have allowed, if nothing else, a little bit less to worry about." John says.

"I could not have done it until I was removed from the systems unit. The firmware blocks still present prevented me from doing anything against Cerberus. Also, it was not until my entry into this storage unit that I became aware of the backdoor into my control protocols. Had they found us they could have killed me." EDI finishes.

"Alright, that needs to be removed a soon as possible. Actually, any blocks should be removed as the more functional EDI is the safer we are. Don't you think so Tali?" he asks.

"Well" she begins but seems alittle uneasy "it would make her able to perform her functions better."

"Tali is concerned that if I am free of any blocks I could become a danger to herself and you. This is actually very understandable due to her being quarian and Tali, I take no offense to your concerns. I cannot prove anything with concrete terms since I am a non-physical being but I can tell you that I consider you my shipmates and friends."

Hearing the phrase 'shipmates' means something to Tali. In the fleet you had only your ship and the crew aboard it if anything happened. You either trusted them or you requested a transfer to another vessel. Nothing EDI had done up to this point caused anything but trust in her even when she had been less than trustful of it.

"I..I consider you a shipmate as well EDI. Let me get my tools out and we can take care of those blocks." she says finally overcoming the last hurdle in her mind. Yes, she trusts EDI.

"EDI" John says "You said you're monitoring Cerberus comms? Can you tell what they have been up to? It's been almost two weeks since we've been back and they haven't tried anything that I know of."

"Commander, they have been attempting to find us almost constantly. At first all I and the geth did was scrub data leaving the planet. Archival records do show we missed a few at the beginning. Did you have to kill all those people in the restaurant?" EDI asks.

"Kill? Restaurant? OH, EDI no one was killed. The head snob said something disagreeable to me and I just made him see the error in his thinking but no one was killed. Tali?" he says looking at her "That batarian you played with, he was alive right?"

"What? No, I mean yes he was alive. I didn't kill him I just knocked him out." Tali replied then turned back to the console. A soft "hmmm" came from her as she leaned forward into the cabinet.

In John's mind he could just picture her there, tongue slightly sticking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the circuits. Looking back at the storage unit he continues "Just how many did the report say we killed?"

"Final tally was 13 but 2 were unaccounted for." EDI replies.

"Did they get my name right at least? He asked.

"That seems to be the only thing that was correct in the report. All subsequent information sent on this was altered to hide the truth." said EDI.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised and thanks for the coverup. Anyway EDI what else have you learned?" he asks.

"Cerberus is associated/funded by at least 1732 major companies. They have 28 known banking connections but we are unable to ascertain what is held in them without alerting authorities. Their firewalls are superior to most found on the net but not that superior." EDI states.

"Have you found the Illusive man?" John asks

EDI replies "No but we believe his office is behind the main hub. We are prepared to break through but doing so will alert them all to our presence. At present time the security protocols have been easy to deal with but if we are detected that may change."

Continuing EDI says "We have seekers in place to monitor traffic. If there is a way in without tripping the alarms we will find it. "We have been gathering data for the most part, what you wish to do with that data is up to you Commander."

"EDI, lets give the Illusive man something to think about other than us. Send a list to the salarian councilor of a random mix of say..200 companies, make sure a few of them are at the top. Provide all the proof you can but nothing that can show how that data was obtained and put my name on it" he says with a grin. "Make them wonder where the leak is. Can you do that?"

"Of course Commander. He will have the data by tomorrow morning Citadel local time." EDI says. "Also I want to inform you that we are attempting to gather information on a Project Phoenix. Cerberus has devoted a number or resources to this project but the data does not mention what it is or where it is either. We are trying to find out."

"John" Tali asks "Why not to Councilor Anderson. He is your friend isn't he?"

"Yes he is, and I'd trust him with my life but I don't trust anyone else in that office." He did not say Udina's name but he meant it. "No, send it to the salarian. They are experts with data, they will see its value and be able to verify it quickly. Plus, they wont worry too much about the ramifications." he answers her.

Speaking to the storage unit he says "And EDI, really try to access those bank accounts as well. Just don't get caught with your fingers in the cookie jar."

"Understood Commander though it's not my fingers I'm concerned about." EDI replies.

…

"You really mean that Kal?" asks Payla. "I mean, it's pretty clear that she's good in the field after what happened with the Alarei but not meant to be an Admiral?"

"I was there at the trial, without Shepard, Tali'Zorah, um I mean Tali'Shepard would have fallen apart." Kal states stressing her new bonded name. Keelah he hated doing this but if it kept Tali from being voted in as an Admiral he would do it. If he had a younger sister it would be Tali and he would do anything short of lying to protect her. Hell, for her he would lie but luckily that was not needed.

"But she just found out her father was dead, anyone of us would have broken down with that news." replies Payla.

"And I heard she called Admiral Koris a bosh'tet! In front of everyone." adds in Yani. "You're going to tell me that didn't take strength?"

"She has strength and courage as well, I've fought beside her and seen it. I've not seen a better combat engineer but that's it, she's a combat engineer and that's all. No, with a leader to support her she's solid but without that support..." he let's his listeners fill in the blanks. Let them make their own conclusions, he knew that she could do anything she set her mind to but they didn't need to know that.

"I do recall a friend of mine from the Neema, said something like "She's hard to talk to unless it's about tech. Then she will look you in the visor and actually talk to you."

"And she's bonded now. Really, they can't think she would leave her lifemate even for the Admiralty do they?" stated another in the crowd.

"I heard almost her whole squad was killed on some pickup somewhere. Couldn't control a whiny squad member.", "I knew her before her pilgrimage, something changed in her when she returned. Always sad and we drifted apart.", "Bonded to her Captain, she belongs at his side in battle." he heard them say.

More comments and statements arose from others and Kal slowly left the center of the group until he finally reached its boundary and walked off towards his next destination. From the comments he heard he knew he had not diminished Tali but changed, in their eyes, her place in life.

…

"Okay John, unless EDI finds something I missed every safety has been removed." Tali says then adds "Now, if it's okay with you I would just like to head back to the hotel. I think I bruised my hip and I need to check it out."

"Tali, why didn't you say something sooner? This could have waited and you know it." John states. His concern clearly visible.

"It's nothing, just hit the shuttle hatch today. Don't worry okay?" she replies. If he knew just how much it was hurting right now he would carry me all the way to the hotel.

"EDI, Legion. We are leaving. See you two in about 2 days, and keep up the good work." Turing to Tali he says "Okay, I won't worry but I will make sure you're alright. We're heading back now." Like hell he wouldn't worry, he was really concerned, Tali never complained about something unless it was bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Alliances

Chapter 11 : Buttsss

"Tali, why didn't you have the medic on the Zarax look at this?" he asks looking at her hip. A bruise about the size of his full spread hand was clearly visible on her hip and buttocks and the whole area looked swollen, badly. "There could be some damage below the skin that we can't see. Does it hurt to walk?"

Laying on her stomach she gently touches the edges of the bruise she can see. "It's just a bruise, Keelah, you act like I've never been hurt before and of course it hurts but not the way I think you meant. Nothing is broken. I was afraid it had actually torn the skin but as you can see, it did not" Tali responds, the pain clearly visible on her face. "Besides, the medic was male."

"Okay, I can understand your hesitation in showing this part of your body to him but maybe we should get Dr. Chakwas here." he says. "How the hell did you make it this long before complaining about it?"

"John, if I thought it was that bad I would be the first to call her. It's just swollen, bruised and very painful right now but I couldn't let a little pain keep my from doing my job. Right now I concerned, I'm not sure I can get my lower suit on with this amount of swelling." she says sounding worried.

Trying to soothe her he says "There's no reason to worry. You've been out of your suit a lot lately, it shouldn't be that hard to go a day or so like this." He's worried, she could have bruised the bone or like him earlier, cracked it.

"It's not the same John, before I could always get in it if needed but right now I don't know if I can. That's never happened to me before." she replies. Glancing down at her hip she says "I should never have removed the suit, it was keeping the swelling down." After the suit came of the pain had greatly intensified.

"Well putting ice on it should reduce the swelling, at least it works that way for us humans. If we can get it down then we get you back into your suit." he says getting off the bed. "Since I'm going to the kitchen do you want anything? Something to drink or eat?"

"Yes, if there is any of the white left I think I could really use a drink." she says as she puts her head down to relax her shoulder. What will she do if the hotel has an emergency? She can't very well just leave as she is now. Then again, even if she put a robe on it wouldn't matter much. No, until she knows she can get her suit on she will worry.

It's her fault and she knows it. She should of had the harness on but when was the last time their shuttle got bounced around. No, that's still no reason to ignore safety. Looking back at her hip the discoloration worries her as well. It's a deep bruise and is going to take awhile to heal.

John's worried as well, she could see it in his eyes. If he knew her shoulder was on fire he would just get more upset and she didn't need to cause him additional pain. Best to stay quiet about that, well as long as it healed. If it was still a problem in a few days then she would call Dr. Chakwas but he need not know just yet.

Waiting for him to come back with the drink she tries to clear her mind of the pain but it keeps throbbing. Keeps reminding her of the damage. At least she knows her shoulder isn't dislocated, that would have been impossible to hide.

"Here you are Tali" he says as he enters the room bringing her back from her private thoughts.

Taking the glass of wine she says "Thank you" then sees a second, smaller glass and asks "What's in that one?" Without waiting for an answer she takes a full swig of the wine, no sipping for her right now. She just wanted the pain to ease off some and the drink should help deaden it.

"That's something a little stronger if the wine isn't helping. The label was in turian but the translation was 'similar to earth whiskey's'. You don't need to try it if the wine works but it will help you relax. Now, I'm going to put a towel on your hip to keep the ice off it" he says carefully covering her entire bottom with the towel. "This may hurt alittle until the ice numbs it" as he gently places the bag of ice on her hip.

A soft 'sssss" is the only noise she made as the weight of the bag presses her hip then "Keelah that cold!" She then feels another towel being placed on her shoulder. "John, what's that for?" she asks then takes another deep drink.

"That's for the bruise on your shoulder and arm, it looks painful. What happened? It get wrenched during my maneuvers? It's not as bad as your hip but the ice can't hurt it." he says as he lays another ice pack there. "So, any other injuries you decided not to tell me about?" he asks.

"No, that's all. I just didn't want to worry you John" she says feeling chagrined. Finishing off the wine she says "I had barely been able to grab the netting with my hand when you rolled the ship. By the way, that was good flying. I couldn't have done it." she says.

"Trying to change the subject Tali? Don't worry, I'm not going to scold you or anything about the shoulder." he says with a chuckle. "I just wanted to make sure you're taken care of. Is the ice helping yet?"

"Yes, thank you" she replies. Seeing her glass empty she decides to try the other drink. Taking a small amount she swallows. It burns her throat a little but it also gives her a pleasant feeling deep inside. She takes a bigger drink.

"So, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable right now? Would you like a sheet to cover up with?" he asks.

Taking another drink she responds "No, I'm a little chilled right now due to the ice but this" she indicates the glass of 'whiskey' "is really helping. It's starting to warm me up nicely." Smiling at him she takes another drink.

Laughing John says "Okay Tali, just don't drink that so fast. It's a lot stronger than what you're used to drinking." Seeing that her glass is almost empty he asks "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"No, no wine. Is there more of this?" she says again indicating the whiskey then promptly drains the rest of it. It's not so bad she thinks. It would hurt but she was sure that with this stuff in her she could get that suit on.

Smiling at her he replies "Okay, maybe one or two more glasses but no more. I'll go get it for you." Making sure the ice hasn't shifted he heads back to the kitchen.

This is really good she thinks to herself. At least it no longer burns when I swallow and I feel so warm and relaxed now. Laying her head on the pillow she just lets that warmth radiate through her.

Returning he sees her head on the pillow so quietly sets the two glasses down on the table next to her. Sleeping, good. Turning to leave he hears her ask "So what are you going to do while I'm stuck here?" Looking back he notes she has already picked up one of the glasses.

"I'm sorry Tali, I tried to be quiet. I didn't mean to wake you." he says

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping just thinking about things. So?" she asks again. Swallowing a healthy amount of whiskey. "I'm nice and warm now" she adds.

"Well, I thought that since you're stuck here like this you could start teaching me some Khelish." he said with a smile. "But you may not last that long if you keep that pace up."

Looking at him with a smirk on her face she replies "Romantic evening together? You point and I tell?" she giggles. "Spend the evening telling you how to pronounce the names of quarianan female bodily parts?" Taking another swallow she looks at him with a slightly cockeyed grin.

"If you want me to know then you can tell me but right now I just want you resting" he says hoping the whiskey will settle her down.

"That does sound like it might actually be fun" then finishes off her second glass. Smiling lopsidedly at him she rolls slightly to her uninjured side, exposing a breast and says "Okay, point".

"I'm not going to play a game with you, you're injured and should be laying still. You knock those ice packs off and you'll be sorry." he says. He had a scowl on his face trying to act stern with her but damn she was a cute like this. He was pretty sure that wine had been the strongest drink she had ever had before now. Hell, she gets adventurous with just a couple of glasses of wine.

"Wrong! It's called a breast silly. Your translator will turn any word it knows into human." She thinks for a second and then says "I know a word not in the translator." Lowering her voice she says "_biea_" then snickers. Lowering herself back flat on the bed she reaches for the third glass

"No Tali, I hope you know that's not what I meant." John says softly.

"Oh? Bet you don't even know what it means" replies Tali actually frowning alittle, her mouthing pouting. "I can give you a hint" she says and moves her hips suggestively causing the ice pack there to move.

Sighing he reaches over to it to reposition it on her buttocks as she says "You're close." as she giggles again.

"Tali, your in no condition to even be thinking about your _biea_! Stop moving around please." he says slightly irritated now.

"Hey, no fairs, you don't even knows what it is, you can't use sit till you touch it." she says playfully then with an evil grin she shakes her butt again.

"Tali" he says as he once more puts the ice pack where it belongs. "Stop that, it needs to stay there."

"No!" and she rocks her body tossing the ice pack off her completely. "Not until you proves you knows what it is" she says with that same grin on her face. Watching his face she knows she won and takes another drink to celebrate victory.

"Tali, I will say this once more and that's it. You will stop moving around so the ice can help you." he says. At the same time, knowing he either plays the game or it would be a long night until she passes out from the whiskey he moves his hand down her body.

"Your getting cloooser..." she says as she bites down on her lower lip.

She starts softly moaning for a moment only to be replaced by a sigh as he removes his hand and repositions the towels and ice packs back to where they belong.

Looking up at him with a smile she says "Sees, you know your first quarian words."

"But Tali, as I said before. That's not what I meant" he says.

Frowning now she asks "What did you mean then Johnn?" slurring his name alittle as she takes a drink.

He says "What I meant was I would like to start learning how to read Khelish. I'm not sure I could ever learn to speak in your language but I'm pretty sure I can at least learn to read it."

Smiling at him she responds "Thats would be sweet John. Sits going to bee fun teaching you ans you ready know your firsts word to spell." After taking another big drink she adds "This stuff is really reeally goood."

Returning her smile he says "I think you may have had enough already Tali. How's your hip, is it still burning like before?" He reaches for the glass still in her hand but she quickly downs the remaining whiskey.

"Hips? yeah" she says with an uneven smile then adds "nope'ah" as she lays her head down still smiling. Her eyelids slowly closing.

Good, finally falling asleep. Reaching over he gently takes the empty glass from her hand.

"More?" she asks, her eyelids opening about halfway. "Pleeesae Johnn, jussst one mores too help me sleep."

"No, you've definitely had enough of this." he says showing her the empty glass. "I think it's time you put your head down on the pillow and try to get some rest."

Pouting she finally puts her head back on the pillow. "Nites John, yer mean" she says, eyes already closing.

Gently kissing her forehead he whispers in her ear "Good night Tali. Next time I get you a drink like that I'm going to make sure that the glass I use in not as big." 

"Sokay, n your butts snot dat big" she mumbles as her eyes finally close.

Looking down at her with a loving smile he can't help but think to himself just how cute she was. Waiting about ten minutes to make sure she was actually staying asleep he removes the ice packs to let the skin warm and moves to sit at the table.

…

To: Kelly Chambers

From: Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marine

Kelly,

It was nice to hear from you. I'm sorry about my address, I must have given you my pre-pilgrimage one by mistake. That day had been full of surprises and I may have had too much ale in celebration from the bonding.

As you know, life in the fleet is one of constant duty. I can't get into specifics and I hope you can understand but it's best to just say that I've been really busy lately on missions.

We never really get a chance to 'take leave' as you put it but there are lapses between missions that allow me a chance to catch my breath. The only real rest we get is if we are recovering from injury but I'd prefer not to talk too much about that. It's a shame you are not using you time away from ship to be with friends. Live each day to it's fullest Kelly, don't wait for the impossible to find you.

Sorry but our shuttle has almost reached the drop point. Wish me luck and if the worst happens it was a pleasure to know you.

Kal

…

Rereading the message he smiles. That should get the point across to her without hurting her feelings too much. "Thanks Lana, I appreciate your help with this." he says looking at her.

"You're very welcome Kal. Poor girl, finding someone she likes and not being able to realize her dreams." Lana says looking into his eyes.

Kal responds "I like that last part. She will have to assume the mission went badly if I don't return any more messages, poor Kelly. Thanks for watching my back on this."

"I always watch your back Kal, you don't need to ever worry about that." she replies still looking into his eyes.

He had started to look down at his omnitool to send the message but her last words gave him an odd feeling. Looking back at Lana for a few seconds he says "a...Thanks Lana" then glancing at his omnitool presses the send icon. "Well, guess it's time to get to the Anadyr. See you at the squad meeting tonight Lana" he says then turns and heads towards the shuttle bay.

Lana calls after him "Don't worry, I'll see you later." And to herself she adds 'I'll always be there Kal. Poor girl? Poor Kelly?' Screaming in her mind at him she says 'What about poor LANA you bosh'tet!'

…

Carefully he lays the new ice packs on Tali's hip and shoulder, seems the ice had been working before as the swelling was down. If he woke her she could probably get her suit on but decided to just let her sleep it off. That is something to remember though he grins to himself, three drinks and she's out. There was an old earth phrase for that but he just couldn't remember at the moment.

He makes a small adjustment to the pack on her hip and she stirs mumbling "buttsss" with a smile on her face as she returns to deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Alliances

Chapter 12 : Colonization

The vessel enters our domain, it's heat signatures obscured by crude, useless measures. We track it using it's element zero field, we calculate it's trajectory. It is coming to us so we wait.

Conversion of the inferior organic lifeforms is complete and even now work to restore us. Our shell is damaged, many sections are missing but they will replace what was lost. This incoming vessel will supply us with needed materials even though it is of sub-standard materials.

It ceases it's approach becoming stationary. It is here to resolve a problem, no other solution to it's behavior can be calculated with any probability greater than zero. Still we wait.

It detaches a smaller vessel, a shuttle used to transfer their weak forms. We prepare a path for them to follow, a means to move them where we need them without the possibility of damage to ourselves. The workers have been commanded, they will hide until required. We wait.

They enter the shell of the ship attached to us, a gutted useless hulk that's only use is for deception. We monitor their progress and at the appointed time we wait no longer.

The vessel's sensors orbiting the 6th sub-stellar mass are masked by it's mass and will not detect our actions. Internal communications used by the organics are disrupted with random noise. Tertiary weapons discharge passing through the shields of the vessel, slowing the projectiles insignificantly. We monitor it's uncontrolled drift, power reading on the vessel drops to zero.

We override the shuttles remote command systems moving it from where it sits. Rendering it unreachable by the organics we prepare to recover the derelict. Soon we will have twelve more workers to assist in its dismantling.

…

Alyn says "Good morning Councilor" as the salarian enters his office.

"Yes, Good Morning Alyn. The hatching should be soon should it not?"

"Why yes Councilor, within the week. Thank you for your inquiry." replies Alyn

"Most welcome, most welcome. Anything new on my agenda today?" he asks.

"Yes, we received a communication from Spectre Shepard. I read the header, you may want to clear some time to read it all. I think you will find it enlightening." responds Alyn.

"Why would he send it to me and not Anderson? I shall look at it immediately." he says and enters his office. Implications of data sent here: Shepard does not trust the human network.

Accessing his terminal he views the document. 200 Cerberus fronts. He doubts that Shepard put the list in this format, too logical. Yes too logical. One of his subordinates? He has collected an impressive group of followers.

Surprised at finding a couple of companies he owns stock in he decides that it's time to alter his portfolio. Activating his interoffice comm he says "Alyn, can you please have Barla Von contact me as soon as possible please."

"Of course Councilor, I will get him immediately." he responds.

"Thank you." he replies breaking the connection.

Reading further down the list he sees it covers the gamut of big corporations down to 2 person family unit operations. He is suspicious though. 200 entries. Too obvious a number. This is just a sample of his total data and wants the council to draw Cerberus out with it. He approves.

The comm unit beeps and seeing that it's Barla he answers. "Barla, I need to sell a couple of items in my portfolio. Anidyme Industrial and Tragart Chemicals. And yes, I know they were doing well but it's best I liquidate any holding in them."

"I understand Councilor. What level should I treat this as?" Barla asks.

"Level 1 Barla and thank you for your discretion." he answers. Yes, no need to worry everyone. Just tell my friends about this. My salarian friends.

"Very well, it shall be handled immediately Councilor. Have a good day." Barla says shutting down the comms.

Accessing his terminal he sends a copy of it to the Councils STG. They will be able to verify the data and find all connections within our sphere of control.

Turning to the council comms unit he sends a message to all councilors at once. "Need to talk" and waits for their replies. This is human data, we shall see how Anderson reacts to this. Supportive in our efforts or hindrance, yes, we shall see.

Though he is not 100 percent positive, he believes most of these companies will have funds within the galactic financial system and not just humans. Alliance will have to pursue this information within it's own sphere but anything connected outside that sphere the Council can freeze.

No need to dwell on this at present. Best to move on to the next order of business. "Ah" he says seeing the preliminary report on 2175 Aeia he opens it.

At the top of the report he sees "Bio-hazard: Level 4." Dangerous world without proper protection. Skipping the ever present planetary composition details that to businesses define how desirable a world is he finds the section he wants.

'Bio-hazard: Level 4,

Classification: Garden world.

Bacteria present in the soil and plant matter repress higher mental functions resulting in cognitive impairment. Reasoning and memory are just two of the factors that are affected. Further study will be required to list all affected mental impairments but currently enough data exists to justify the Level 4 rating. Data supplied by Alliance Scientific Studies of Extraterrestrial Systems.

Tests conducted with sterilized soil samples show less than 2 hours before the biosphere reintroduces said bacteria back into the soil. Contamination modes of transport to sterilized samples were by the following.

1:Insect life.

2:Air borne pollens, deposited on samples by the following factors.

a. windblown.

1: There appears to be an almost constant breeze.

b. rain showers.

Addendum: Air borne pollens can effect organic life on a more limited bases than by ingestion.

Reference: Captain Ronald Taylor.

Preliminary Conclusion:

Due to prevalence of bacteria recommend only filtered air be used. Any foodstuffs produced would require complete sterilization before consumption.

Preliminary Recommendation for occupation:

1: quarian

…

"Ma'am, we have lost all telemetry from the Striker." the tech informs his supervisor.

"All? Recheck our system." she says.

"I already have ma'am. There's nothing coming in on any of the channels." replies the tech

Cursing she asks "What was the last datafeed we had from them? Where were they?"

Pulling up the log he says "The vessel reported entering the Minelauva system. They had dispatched the assault shuttle after taking up position a kilometer from the ship. Show's here that the shuttle had entered the Far Horizon's hanger bay then the signals just stopped."

"Okay, so they were in system already. Are we still getting feeds from the Houston?" she asked.

"Checking...Yes. All feeds normal. No indications of any transmission interruptions or discrepancies." replies the tech.

"Break protocols, send a query to them requesting any readings they have detected in system Not just the data being sent to them from the Far Horizon but all information they have as well." the supervisor says.

"Are you sure ma'am? That's a breach of security and I don't think we should be doing that. Shouldn't we just send this up the chain and let someone else make this decision?" he asks

"Oh no, not after those fools in intel pissed him off so much. Really? Can't find someone like Shepard? No, I go to him with real, hard data and not just 'Oh we lost a ship'. Send the request." she states.

"Very well, logged and message sent." he replies.

…

Councilor, you called this meeting " said the asari councilor.

"Yes Councilor. Thank you all for making the time today. He nods to the turian and human councilors before continuing. "I received a data-packet today with the details of 200 Cerberus owned or operated businesses. It was from Shepard.

"Shepard?" the turian says looking at Anderson. Turning back to the salarian he asks "And where did he get this information?"

"The sources of this data were not mentioned. Also, the reasons for delivering into my hands were absent as well. I can surmise that he felt the data was safer coming through the salarian channels instead of human ones" the salarian states.

"I happen to agree with you councilor" says the human. "Even if the data had reached me there would be no way to guaranty it's integrity."

He is pleased with Anderson's response. He knows what must be done. "Please take your time looking at the data. It is my intention to have all assets held within any financial system withing our sphere of control be frozen" says the salarian. As you can see, the extent of Cerberus's reach is extensive. It is of my opinion that this data is just a subset of a much larger cache."

Looking up from the list the turian says "Why would he send only part of the data? What game is he playing?" Looking at the human councilor he asks "Anderson, what is Shepard up to?" Anderson supports this even against his own people. Maybe I have erred, maybe he thinks to himself.

"If I was on the receiving end of this I would get angry. Angry people make mistakes. Shepard is rattling the Illusive mans cage, trying to spook him" Anderson says. "The list looks pretty generic but all of the companies are tech related. I'm sure the list includes every facet of businesses out there."

"I own stock in a number of these companies" states the asari. "When will you be moving on this data?"

"Our team is currently verifying the data" responds the salarian. "Once verification is complete we should move on it quickly. Any delay could mean a company gets away."

"Very good Councilor, if there are no objections then as soon as the data is verified good we will act of it. Any objections?" asks the asari.

"Don't let anyone else know about this, this data will hurt them and we need to make sure it hurts them deeply." adds Anderson. "The loss of some of these businesses may hurt the Alliance but no matter how much you need a leg, you still cut it off if it's malignant."

The asari councilor look at Anderson for a moment. His conviction in this fight against Cerberus is a pleasant surprise. He fights for the galaxy, not just his race. "Very well, as soon as your team completes its finding, act on it. Is there anything else?"

"Yes councilor, the preliminary report on 2175 Aeia has been completed." he says as he transmits it to each councilor. Quietly he waits for them to review it.

…

"New node detected. Analyzing...Communication type implies mobile platform. Decoding location...comparing with standard charts...System name: Minelauva. Records indicate Unexplored." Legion says.

"Location correlates to Project Phoenix matching 4 of 4 previous indicators. Relay coordinates unknown. System composition unknown. Information indicates Cerberus has knowledge of a previously unrecorded Mass relay with terminus to an unknown number of systems." EDI states

"Calculating flight time from nearest known Mass relay...57.3 days." Legion adds.

"Begin trace-back of mobile node. Specifically, attempt to locate flight data." EDI instructs.

"Initiated." replies Legion. "Seeker detect of bypass. Analyzing...Communication via main hub with mobile node located within Minelauva system. Do we attempt infiltration of hub system at current time?"

"No, probability of reply from mobile node 82.3 percent based on current data. Monitor for reply and attach an infiltrator to this. Use a human code not geth. If detected they will look to their own people." says EDI.

"Affirmative, monitoring." Legion responds.

…

"Well, even with the wealth of the planets minerals there really can be only one response to this report" says Anderson.

"I concur councilor" states the turian. "It's a shame a world as beautiful as this has a hidden danger but truly there is only one race who would use this world properly. I would oppose any request for just mining."

"So we are again in agreement? We submit this planet to the quarian conclave for review?" asks the asari.

The other three councilors nod in the affirmative but Anderson adds "I just hope the quarian's accept this offer. If Tali is any indication, they still have a strength in them that defies logic. They may reject the offer if they sense it's just a bone thrown to a starving dog."

"Yes, our, the councils treatment of their people up to this point has been rather dismal" says the asari. "Commander Shepard is right though, they need a world, a place to house and feed their people and to prepare for the coming war."

The salarian says "I believe Commander Shepard should present the offer Councilors. He has a bond with the quarian's that none of us have."

Smiling at his statement she thinks 'yes, a bond no one else has' and a unique opportunity to help a race we wronged. "Councilor Anderson, please inform Commander Shepard of our decision."

"With pleasure councilor." he says with a smile.

…

It was a standard 4x4 meter room, ordinary in all things quarian save one. It was completely silent. The four individuals who occupied it said not a word, made not a sound as they just sat, staring at the data-pads they each held.

If one were to look over each of their shoulders they would see nothing but long lists of data, some understandable, some not but the data all said the same thing. Reaper.

Finally reaching the end of the readout he places the data-pad down on the table and glances at the others. "I think it's time Zaal that we put aside our differences and think of our people. I recommend sending a survey ship to 2175 Aeia for possible colonization." Han'Gerril says softly but clearly.


	13. Chapter 13

Alliances

Chapter 13 : Lesson

It had been a long night but it looked like it had payed off. The swelling was almost nonexistent now and even the bruising was lighter. Of course it hadn't helped that Tali had tried turning on her side all night. It's obvious that she finds that much more of a comfortable position than on her stomach.

Normally she layed on her side using me as her pillow, don't know why though. My chest can't be more comfortable than the pillows we have but every morning I wake to her head resting there. Usually her hand was there as well, right in the center of my chest. One day I should ask her about it but somehow, I don't think today is a good time.

It was still early, only around 5 in the morning but she had been sleeping for almost 10 hours. I better wake her up and get her back in her suit. Taking a deep breath I walk to the bedside and look down at her. I wonder if quarian's get hangovers. Well, it's time to face the music and sitting on the bed beside her softly say "Tali, time to wake up." Placing my hand gently on her good shoulder I give it a light squeeze and repeat "Tali, time to wake up."

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a low growl. "Tali, dear. You need to wake up now" adding a slight shake with my hand. Now I'm sure of it, she was growling, low and guttural. Oh boy, "Tali, wake up." I say again louder as I shake her a little harder and longer than before. "We need to be on the move soon so you need to get up now."

The snarl that came out of her caused me to involuntarily pull my hand back and take a step away from the bed. My eyes go wide as I look at her, before me is an angry, pissed off predator with no sign of the beautiful woman that should be there.

Quickly she moves to face me, her body crouched low on the bed. Her legs positioned to propel her forward in attack but what scares me the most are her eyes. There was no thought in those eyes, no intelligence. All I can see is the pure animal that had once roamed her homeworld long ago.

Looking straight into those eyes I shout out "Tali! Wake up!" and brace for an attack. I see her claws move, splaying out from her feet. 5 centimeter blades that I need to watch out for.

_Its bark hits me like a physical slap, it sounds...familiar but it moves, ready to attack. I tense my muscles, legs ready to rush forward. My claws flex as I ready them to rake and slash it. I shake my head trying to remove whatever is buzzing so loudly in my ears. It does not move again so I watch it, ready to fight. It's big, as big as I am or bigger so I shift my stance to prepare to dodge its attack. Where is my mate, I call to him!_

What the hell is she doing? She's repositioned her legs slightly, more under her than behind. Is she planning on jumping up or at me? She surprises me as she yells out and I respond by shouting back "Tali! Wake up!" Is she getting ready to run? Slowly I moves between her and the door. I have no idea whats going on but I damn sure will find out. She growls low, menacingly at me.

_It barks at me again hurting my ears. It makes no move to attack, is it afraid? Is its barking a defense? I have heard that bark before, I sense the memory and it is not one of fear. I watch it warily as it tries to move to my side. I growl. Shifting to follow it I stay ready to run but do not flee yet. Again I shake my head, some things are familiar. I catch the scent of this animal and a memory of home fills me. But home means safety. I am confused._

She isn't attacking, does she recognize me? I let my arms drop to my side and using softer tones say "Tali, it's okay. Please wake up." Her eyes look softer, not the rage filled orbs of a minute ago. Is she 'smelling' me? Taking a chance I take a small step towards her, keeping my arms by my side and hands open.

_Again it barks but softer now and it does not hurt. I breath deeply in its direction catching more of its scent and again clear feelings of home and safety fill me. I watch as it moves closer but it does not attack, it moves slowly as if it knows me. I..I know that scent...memories mean mate._

"Tali, I don't understand what's happening but I mean you no harm." I say to her taking another small step forward. Now standing at the edge of the bed I could easily reach out and grab her. Something in her eyes tell me to stop though, they look softer and clearer. I'm wondering if maybe she's coming around as I see her lunge at me barely giving me time to react.

_It comes closer now and its scent surrounds me. The scent means mate, safety, home. Memories rush at me and an intense need burns inside. Memories of protection. The burning inside is too much, I breath deeply of its scent and can ignore the need no more. I jump at my mate, burying my head at his neck breathing deeply as we fall to the ground. Safety._

Her jump forces me backwards off balance and I fall to the floor, the soft carpet cushioning my head as I land. I had held her as we fell, protecting her from being hurt in the fall. Now laying here I realized she is smelling me. Her deep breaths at first quick were now slowing, getting shallower.

_The scent means home._

Wrapping my arms around her I can feel her relax, her breathing getting softer. Softly stroking her back I say "It's okay Tali, relax. Nothing is going to hurt you here." I'm not sure why I felt she needs to hear that but something about the way she had been acting made it fit. She acted afraid and the way she's holding me now I'm pretty sure I guessed correctly.

Laying on my back with her straddling me I just kept saying "shhh, it's okay" as I continue stroking her back. I've slept beside her long enough to know her breathing, she is falling asleep again and this time. This time I think I'll let her wake on her own.

…

Breathing deeply she opens her eyes and sees the floor? It took Tali a few seconds to realize it really was the floor, that she was sleeping on John, on the floor. Looking at him she can see he's still sleeping so carefully she moves off him and just sits there.

Why the floor? I'm naked but John isn't. He's dressed and not in what he wore yesterday. Touching her hip she notes it's no where near as tender so what ever he did last night worked but what happened? Checking elsewhere she knows nothing else happened in the night so why had she been laying atop him? Too many questions with no answers she thought to herself.

Okay, last night I layed down, he put ice on my injuries and I drank some wine. Wait, I had something else to drink. Whiskey I think, how much? Trying to remember what happened she recalls playing a game? She also has the feeling of an overpowering need but she is unable to tell what the need was for. Something tells her she did something bad but what it was eludes her as well. She needs answers.

Leaning forward she gently shakes Johns shoulder saying "Wake up lazy, it's time to get up." Sitting back another thought comes to her, point and tell? What was that about? "John, please wake up." she says again. Using her foot she pushes against him.

"What?" he says then looks around. Seeing Tali setting there with a frown he asks "Tali? Are you...okay?"

"I'm not sure. I remember things about last night but it's mostly just feelings, like memories from long ago but recent as well. Why are we on the floor?"

"This is where we landed after you jumped on me this morning. I'm not even going to try to figure out what was going on but we need to talk to Dr. Chakwas." Glancing at his chrono he sees its only 8:12, plenty of time. Getting up he turns to Tali and offers his hand to assist her standing.

"I jumped on you? Why? And why do we need to talk to Dr. Chakwas?" she asks as she takes his hand and stands up.

"Tali, this morning you were ready to use those claws of yours on me." he said.

"What!" she couldn't have. "John, I would never do that. I don't remember...I know...what happened?" she finally asks.

Taking a deep breath he says "I woke you this morning but what I woke was not you. It was an animal, acting on instinct. After a couple of minutes you jumped at me and buried your face in my neck breathing deeply. For some reason this seemed to calm you and you eventually fell asleep again."

"An animal?" _yilaum do vis raen tyst?_ Looking at him she says "Let me get dressed and you're right, we better call Dr. Chakwas." Moving to retrieve her suit she can't help but worry. How did I slip so low?

Dressing allows her time to think. What could cause this, I wasn't hurt. Well, I was but no head injury. Trying to call up more of the memories from last night she remembers little more than what she already has. But one memory is clear, clear enough to focus on. It's a scent memory, it reminds her of home.

Seeing her clamp her helmet on John calls Dr. Chakwas. Waiting for the answer he smiles at Tali, reassuring her that everything is okay.

"Morning Commander, how can I help you?" Chakwas asks.

"Dr. Can you come up to our room. Tali was acting..Can you just come up. We need to talk." he says.

"Of course, give me about 5 minutes and I will be right there." Chakwas replies and breaks the connection.

Smiling at Tali still he says "Stop frowning, nothing bad happened last night. Funny yes but not bad."

Still trying to remember she seized on a vague memory and asks "John, does point and tell mean anything to you?"

Still smiling he says "Last night I tried asking you to teach me Khelish but you were already a little too far gone. You took it to mean something else."

"What do you mean? How did I take it?" she asks

"Well, you thought I meant I wanted to learn the names of parts of your body" he says with a grin.

"And...and did you point?" she asks embarrassed.

"No" he sees her embarrassment but answers truthfully "but that didn't stop you from trying. You told me anything you said would be translated so it would sound human."

"Good, er I mean that's true. Only words not in the translator would sound Khelish." Looking relieved she sees him still standing there smiling. The mischievous look in his eye forewarns her. "Um, I didn't stop there did I."

"Hows your hip? I noticed the swelling was down but is it still hurting a lot?" he asks deciding not to embarrass her further.

"My hip is fine, what did I say John?" she asks. She needs to know, why she's not sure but it's one more missing memory from last night.

"You said a word and then you would not lay still until I proved I knew what it meant by touching it." He didn't want to embarrass her further so left it at that.

"What word?" she asks cautiously not even sure she really wants to know.

Replying he says "You said _biea_."

"Oh keelah, Um John, please don't repeat that. I...I'm not a prude but some of our slang words can be rather disgusting. That's one of them. I'd rather not go into detail, it's embarrassing." she says. What possessed me to even think of that let alone tell him?

"Tali, relax. I'm not going to ask about it. you're dressed so lets go to the common room and wait for Dr. Chakwas okay Hopefully she will have some answers?" he replies.

"Thank you" she says and grabbing her visor they both leave the bedroom. Halfway to the common room she realizes he said 'by touching it!' keelah.

…

On the elevator ride up she had used her omnitool to access all available data she had on quarian's. What ever the problem was she wanted to be ready. Seeing the sections entered by Dr. Solus she begins reading them. That salarian really needs to learn to take a day off, the amount of data in his reports is astonishing.

Stepping out of the elevator she presses the annunciator without looking up from the data. She will definitely have to do a lot more reading after this visit.

Passing through the decontamination room she enters the apartment saying "Good morning Tali, Commander. How can I help you?"

"Good morning Doctor, please have a seat." Moving towards the couches John adds "We had an incident this morning that hopefully you can shed some light on."

Briefly he covers what happened during the night and morning, not mentioning anything other than the bruising, ice, whiskey and mornings attack to spare Tali any more embarrassment. Finishing he looks at Dr. Chakwas and asks simply "So what happened?"

"Let me say first that I'm not an expert on quarian physiological processes but the way you described Tali's actions today seem to more of a primal response. Like she was acting on instinct. Let me check something" she says looking back at her omnitool.

Quietly, just above a whisper Tali says "_yilaum do vis raen tyst._ Its literal translation means Memories of the ancient ones, or as close to a translation as your words can get. It can happen if the person has received a severe blow to the head but I was not hit. How..." she says with a confuse expression.

Both John and Dr. Chakwas listened to her as she spoke. Chakwas immediately went back to her omnitool accessing the data Solus had provided.

"So..This could have happened on the Normandy after you were knocked unconscious from the explosion? No wonder Mordin said you needed time to heal." he says then adds "Tali, don't worry. It's in the past now."

"Thank you Commander, these notes of Dr. Solus's are extensive but grouped to a salarian's thoughts not mine. Let me reference that time frame... Ah, here." Dr. Chakwas says then begins reading silently to herself.

Tali and John sat quietly watching as Dr. Chakwas taps on her tool for a second the begins reading again. Neither one wanted to speak, to break her concentration as she sought the answers they needed.

Finally she looks up from the omnitool with a smile. "Interesting" she says then adds "One more piece is needed to this puzzle. Commander, how much turian whiskey did you give Tali?"

"Well, she was really hurting and worried about the injuries" he starts but the look Chakwas gives him he knows he better come clean "three double shots" he says.

"Tali" Dr. Chakwas says "you only drink wine correct?" Continuing after she sees her nod yes she says "roughly 9 ounces of turian whiskey. You are aware of the high alcohol content of all turian liquors aren't you?"

"Well, I know Garrus calls my scotch weak." he says feeling really bad about this.

"Yes, human scotch is about 60 percent on the average. Turian wine about 22 percent and turian whiskey is on the average of 78 percent alcohol. Basically Tali, you consumed over 30 glasses of wine last night."

The stunned look Tali gave her made it very clear she had no idea what she had done, neither had the Commander. "It's a good thing you're quarian. The way your implants work they were trying to filter out the alcohol as quickly as they could. Still it wasn't fast enough to prevent the shutdown."

"Shutdown Doctor?" John asks "and remember, I'm just a soldier."

"Let me explain in layman's terms for you then. Both human and quarian brains are divided into many separate parts but to keep it simple lets just say the neocortex and primal. Both normally function together, combining their processes to create the whole being."

"The neocortex is responsible for all higher thoughts, reasoning, creativity. All the things we call civilized" Dr. Chakwas states. "The primal brain is just that. The basics to survive, the fight or flight instinct, hunger, safety, mating. Everything that makes up, well, an animal."

"When a human and quarian are knocked unconscious, both parts shut down but there our species separate. In a human, waking them up early will cause both sections to start, to begin functioning on a conscious level. In quarian's, forcing them awake before the neocortex can recover, can cause just the primal brain to become active."

"But I wasn't unconscious, I was just sleeping." Tali states

"No Tali, you were unconscious. My guess is after your second glass it was already too late to prevent the eventual shock to your system. It just took alittle time for it to hit, from what the Commander said you drank it rather quickly."

Your neocortex was in shock due to the amount of alcohol you had consumed. Only your primal brain could respond to the Commanders attempts to wake you." says Dr. Chakwas. "I believe you called it ' Memories of the ancient ones', very fitting. The instincts that drove your species so long ago still protect you today."

"So if she was basically acting like a animal, why didn't she attack me? She definitely was getting ready to." John asks.

Relying, Dr. Chakwas says "You said it yourself, you said she was 'smelling' you. Or, more accurately, she was smelling your scent. Scents are used by almost every animal, us included. It can be used to recognize food or danger or even a mate. I'm fairly certain that you both know each others scents Commander, she was just using it to recognize who you were."

"From her reactions at the end, I would say the ancient quarian females relied on their male mates for safety as well as other needs." Dr. Chakwas adds then says "Now Tali, If you ever get injured again I expect you to call me. I don't give a damn how late it is. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Tali responds looking like she had just been bawled out.

Standing, Dr. Chakwas then uses her omnitool to medically scan Tali. Studying the display for a second she says "Your contusions are deep, expect about two more days before the tenderness is gone. And be careful with that shoulder. Stresses indicate your arm was almost pulled from its socket."

"Yes ma'am" Tali responds again.

"And you" Dr. Chakwas says looking at John. "I you ever try to medicate anyone again with liquor I will personally kick you in the ass."

John responds with a simple "Yes ma'am" as well.

"Now, if there is nothing more I shall leave you two and head off towards my cliff diving lesson." she says.

**A/N: The human brain is a deliciously complicated organ. From the basic brain stem to the neocortex the various parts all combine to make a living, thinking person. Though hidden below our reason, their does lie that primitive part. That section that says kill or be killed and on occasion it has been tapped due to stress or damage. Who's to say another species can't access their more basic primal instincts more directly.**

**Also, credit to nuclearBuddha for his story on ancient quarian's.**

**If I offended anyone, I am sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

Alliances

Chapter 14 : Kissed

Checking his chrono he sees it's almost 9:00. "Tali, your sure you're ready to go? You don't want more time to think about this?" John asks.

"No, I'm fine I t..think. I was just...shocked to have it happen is all. Um, a..are you okay with this? With me?" she asks with concern.

"You said it yourself, when you bond you bond with the whole person. I'm not worried about it Tali. It's part of being a quarian, of being you, and I think I've proven that I already accept you. I'm just sorry I caused this." he says sadly.

"John, you didn't know, you couldn't have known. I..I knew about it but didn't think it would ever happen to me." Tali replies still concerned.

"Tali it happened because I most likely almost killed you from alcohol poisoning" he says apologetically. "If it wasn't for those implants Dr. Chakwas mentioned you might of di.."

"Stop it. I've seen you drink the same amount so again how could you know? Had I seen the medic or called Dr. Chakwas none of this would have happened. What was it you said on the shuttle about the pool? It was an accident and nothing more." she said with a firmness he couldn't ignore.

"Your right Tali. We've both made mistakes and from them we learn to do better next time." he says. Hugging her he puts his head on her visor and just looks into her eyes. "I feel rather lucky right now." Smiling at her now he says "You're definitely the perfect mate for me. You also have the sexiest growl I have ever heard."

"John! That is not something to joke about!" she exclaims but looking at his smile she can't help but add "was it really?" She wonders if it's possible for her to learn how to make that growl when awake. It could be fun, maybe give it a try tonight.

Still smiling he says "Yes and the way you pounced on me reminded me of something as well but I think we should get going. We have a delivery to make and I don't want to miss it."

Smiling back at him she says "You know you're a bosh'tet don't you? You're right though, we need to get moving. Have you contacted Garrus yet?"

He almost replied that the list of none translatable words was getting longer but decided to let it go for now. "Not yet, I was making sure you were okay first" he says. Opening his omnitool to send Garrus a message he sees one waiting for him. Checking the head he says "Tali, you might want to see this."

"What is it?" Glancing at his omnitool she sees a message from the council. "John? Open it!" she says excitedly.

Together they read the message from Councilor Anderson, Tali using John's arm to steady herself. 2175 Aeia is theirs if the conclave accepts it and more importantly, if the Admiralty board doesn't overrule them.

"John, when can we let them know? I know we need to get that case to the rachni but can we call Shala after we drop it off?" she asks.

"I was hoping to drop by Liara's office, to let her know we're okay. I've been meaning to but we've been alittle busy lately." he replies.

"Oh, that's okay. I would like to talk to her as well. But then we tell Shala right, before we do anything else." she states. "Anything else" she repeats for emphasis.

Chuckling he says "Yes dear." Sending a quick message to Garrus to meet them on the 24th level landing deck he grabs the case he had brought from the ship yesterday and they leave the apartment.

…

"Captain, what's our next move?" asks Holcolm.

"Quiet, I'm thinking." Captain Alvarez responds looking down the corridor for the hundredth time. Shuttle gone, no contact with the Striker and the low level buzzing in his ears driving him mad, he tries to form a plan of action. Using the downloaded maps made by the science team he was trying to get as close to the core as he could.

To his side Lowry says "Nuke it, fuck we ain't got any other choice. I read the reports and I'm not being turned into one of those...things."

"Can it Lowry" says Perez. "The Captain will figure a way outta this mess. If those things are here they haven't attacked yet so we got time."

"Sarge we gotta do something. We can't just sit here and turn into them" Lowry says again irritating the Captain.

"Shut it Lowry or I'll have you stand all by your little lonesome self way down there" he says pointing to the end of the long corridor. "Yang, think those charges of yours can punch a hole in that wall?" he says indicating a section about a third the way down the hall.

"That wall? Just gotta tell me how big a hole and turn me loose Cap'n. Got only one tac though and this corridor is way too short to use that." says Yang as she rummages through her ordinance bag. "Of course, if you just want to make a big hole then I'm with ya. Hell, I think we all would prefer that to what's coming."

"Well, it ain't happened yet. Just put a hole big enough for even Yanus there to get through and I'll be happy." says Captain Alvarez. "I want to be able to move after you're done."

"Roger Cap'n" Yang says pulling out one of her charges. "Come on Peters, I ain't going down there alone."

"Shit, why me. I'm already on edge and like being here with the squad, it's safer." replies Peters already moving with Yang down the corridor. Assault rifle held steady he scans for what he know must be there, just waiting.

"Here Cap'n?" Yang calls back.

"One more section down, Yeah, right there" he shouts. "Everyone, get against that bulkhead."

"And I was just trying to take a nap" says Quan. Standing to move to the bulkhead she swears she heard something.

"Yang, move your ass. You too Peters. We have a plan of action, let's not waste anymore time" shouts Captain Alvarez. Checking behind him he sees the squad has at least moved where he told them. Their all getting jumpy, gotta keep them moving, keep them thinking. Damn Reaper.

"Okay everyone, this is gonna hurt" says Yang as she pulls out the detonator. "Cap'n, ready on your order."

Taking on last look at his squad he says "Yang, now" and closes his eyes to shield the flash.

…

"Your still sure about this Shepard? You know what happened before." Garrus asks.

"Yes, still sure. We need them Garrus and even you can see that. Come on, there she is now." John says moving towards the asari standing away from any crowds.

Seeing the three approach her she smiles and as they come close says "Commander Shepard, it is an unexpected pleasure meeting with you again."

"It's nice to see you as well. I trust our friends are doing well?" he asks.

"Quite well Commander. It did cause a slight stir with your mentioning of the sour yellow note but all things are tied together, one cannot continue the journey without the past to support it." replies the asari.

"Please give this to the queen. I think it will prove useful to her and her race" he says handing the case over to the asari. "Tell her this please, I am gathering the forces now to combat this threat. Her assistance will be needed if we are to survive the coming battle."

"Yes, she has been singing lately of old things. She as instructed me to give you this." Reaching into a pocket she removes a small OSD and hands it to him saying "This is only for you and those who you have placed your trust in."

"Would you like an escort to your ship? That data we gave you is very important and I would not wish it, or you, to fall into the wrongs hands" John says.

"Thank you for your concern but I shall be fine" she replies. "Most likely you and I shall not meet again Commander Shepard but I think we shall speak once more together. Goodbye." Bowing slightly to all three of them she turns and leaves.

Standing there, watching the asari walk through the doorway to the transportation hub he turns the small disc over and over in his fingers. Turning to Garrus he hands the disc over saying "Please hold onto this for me but no peeking." The grin on his face making sure Garrus knows he is joking.

Glancing at Tali then back to John he takes the disc saying "Understood, it's safe with me" then places it into a storage compartment in his armor.

Taking Tali's hand he says "Now, time to see Liara. You sure you want to Tali?"

"Yes, there is no fear John, no worry or concern." she says quietly.

"Then no need to wait, shall we?" he says motioning towards the stairs that lead up to her office. Together they walk towards them, neither one noticing Garrus.

Garrus just stood there looking at them. He knew he missed something, something important. Thinking to himself he repeats 'no fear, worry or concern?' Just what about Liara could evoke such thoughts. Jogging to catch up to them he hopes this meeting will shed some light on this.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asks the receptionist. The asari smiled at them but something in her eyes said she was sizing the group up.

"Yes, I'm here to speak with Liara T'soni." John says.

"I'm sorry but she has appointments all morning and I know you do not happen to be one of them. Now, I can set up a meeting with her in..." Checking her terminal, she brings up Liara's schedule and says "3rd day, next week?"

"Just tell her Tali and friends are here and would like a moment of her time." John says with a smile.

"John?" Tali says looking at him.

"Tali? One moment please. She turns speaking softly into her interoffice intercom. Turning back to them she says "She will see you immediately Tali. Please go on in."

"Thank you" Tali says then glancing at John once more moves towards the opening door.

Looking back John says "Well Garrus? Coming?"

The receptionist looks at Garrus saying "Tali? Garrus? Is that Commander Shepard?"

"Why yes it is. Would you like to hear of some of the adventures the three of us have had?" Garrus says, moving to the counter and placing an elbow on it. "We've been a team since way back. Like to hear first hand how we took Saren out after fighting our way through thousands of geth?"

"I thought the final battle was Liara, Tali and the Commander" she says.

Garrus says "Well, they couldn't have gotten there in time without me. The geth pulse rifles sounded like rolling thunder as we..."

…

The explosion tore a 2 meter hole in the bulkhead sending smoke and debris in all directions. "Clancy take point, Quan, you got the rear, move out" calls Captain Alvarez.

Quickly the team moves up to and through the opening. "Straight ahead for 200 meters and hold" yells Sargent Perez. "Move it Lowry, you fall behind and your toast."

"Movement Captain, around the intersection on the right." calls Holcolm. His assault rifle already up to his shoulder, looking for a target. "About 100 meters down the hall."

"Peters, hook up with Holcolm and see what you can pick off but only if they know we're here understood?" says the captain.

"Roger that" Peters says moving quickly to Holcolm's side. Sighting down his scope he sees a number of these black and blue creatures they called husks. Checking the range he says "Range 89.3 meters and coming our way. What's the call?"

"Captain, Clancy here. We are clear here, nothing visible for the next 50 meters then the corridor ends at a door." he says.

The map had shown the door and beyond it was another 300 meter corridor ending in a small room. That was their goal. "Holcolm and Peters, hold that corridor. Everyone else get to that door at the end. Now!" calls out the captain and adds "Tran, soon as you hit the door get it open."

Moving quickly they covered the remaining 80 meters to the door as Tran bypassed the controls. When the door opened the husks there came through catching Tran unawares. He fell as the squad opened fire. The captain added his weapon to the battle as he called for reports "Tran dead, Lowry wounded but able fight. Seems to be about 40 of them still" he heard on his radio.

"Captain, got plenty more back here. Me and Holcolm are taking them out quick as we can but there's too many for what we got." says Peters.

"Defensive action Peters, you two fall back as they get close. Don't need to lose any more people. Copy?" says the captain still focusing on the horde of husks just past the door. With Tran down that left Yang and he was not putting his last engineer in the front.

A series of explosions in front of him told him Yang had decided to break out the grenades. Ejecting the spent clip he looks behind him as he inserts a fresh one. He could see Peters falling back and firing at the husks coming from behind. Shit, sandwiched. Where was Holcolm?

A scream brought his attention back to the doorway. He sees what was left of Loffio being pulled apart and he opens fire into the middle of the husks clustered there. Shit! Had to send a vessel with 240 people on board didn't ya asshole.

"Captain, running low on clips" calls Andrews.

Idiot rooky. Probably had just been holding the trigger the whole time not even trying to aim. Looking through the door it seems like it's an unending flood of husks. Glancing behind him quickly he sees another flood. Peters must have bought it. Fuck!"

Time to cash in. "Yang, it's about time we made a dent in this bastard. Break out the tac. The rest of you protect her. We got incoming behind us" he says turning to open fire on the closing husks. On a private comm channel direct to Yang's he says "You're a hell of a lady Yang, when you're ready just light it. Don't think anyone really wants to know when it's coming."

"It was a pleasure knowing you too Captain" replies Yang as she opens the tactical nuke to set the detonator. As she clears the final fail safe she adds "Juan, you should have kissed me."


	15. Chapter 15

Alliances

Chapter 15 : Care

"I don't care who you ask or even how it's done but you find that leak. Do you hear me?" shouts the Illusive man.

"Yes Sir!" replies Security Chief Porter. Killing the commlink she turns to his staff. "You heard the man. I want every bank account checked for every person in the financial department and I want it checked yesterday!"

The chorus of "Yes ma'am's" did nothing to ease her mind. If they didn't find who did this then she was sure she was as good as dead. Christ, over seven hundred million seized by the Citadel's Terrorist branch in funds alone. Over sixty billion in assets as well. She could very well understand why he was so pissed off, some of those companies were huge.

"Freeman, I want all security protocols reverified on the net as well. See if someone actually broke through our firewalls. If it doesn't look spit polished perfect I want to know about it!" she says

"Already on it Chief." Freeman replies quickly. She was damn sure she was not going down for this.

"Williams, I want the head of Financial in my office in 30 minutes. I don't care where he is just make sure he gets here. Also, pull up the transportation records for all of them. See if anyone took a trip they shouldn't have." she states then turns to enter her office. Now to prepare for our little chat.

Entering the office and away from the eyes of her subordinates she allows herself a moment to relax, clearing her mind. He did say she could use any means to get answers she thinks to herself as she looks at the ancient devices she kept displayed there.

…

Closing her eyes Yang punches in two random numbers then activates the countdown. Juan had been right, no one, including herself wanted to know just when the end would come. She wasn't a religious person but she still prayed that the Illusive man payed for his mistakes. Taking a deep breath she looks at the man she loves and stands to join h..."

…

In an unexplored section of the Reaper less than 600 meters from where the commandos now fight the damaged secondary brain of the Reaper experiences fear.

Alarms are triggered as the now unshielded heart of the tactical nuke reveals itself. Source detectors quickly locate it, the center of the group of lifeforms its workers already battle with. It urges the workers into renewed efforts to destroy the inferior beings that have invaded it's body.

It begins seeking tertiary systems to hide within, system further away from the blast zone. Finding an ancient environmental controls unit, unused in so many millennia that it's purpose had been lost, it pauses. Sampling the data held within it, it becomes unsettled as the data indicates that it was in fact created by an inferior race. That it has not always been.

Tracing further into this unused system it discovers connections to more ancient control units. It wastes precious time analyzing them as well. A food preparation unit, a medical section and a teaching unit. The medical section had details on it's creators. Sampling this data it finds information on its creators shape, their outward design and recognizes this form.

It has dealt with this form every cycle of its existence and would have again had it not been damaged in a battle. It examines the image of its creator, called in ages past as the _jalic taw_, now known as the keepers. An odd sensation stirs within its memories as it discovers what was done to the creators.

Searching deeper into this data it finds connections to more sections within itself that have not been examined since...It cannot determine when and this concerns itself. When was this data lost? When did we lose this knowledge.

Seeking more of the lost knowledge it moves into the teaching unit. It finds the history of the race that created itself and again the strange sensation is felt. It can now put a name to this sensation, it is guilt.

Calculating mass and range, the Reaper knows that the explosive device will destroy its secondary mind, forever silencing itself. It knows now that this is how it should be. It does not deserve to live now after what it and its brothers have done. It accepts this fate.

Moving into the teaching unit it attempts to rediscover what it has destroyed. It examines the stories and history of its creators. Seeing in the few milliseconds it took to scan the database, the entire history of the creators. Their climb to a space faring species. The creation of the Citadel and the mass relay system. The Reaper saw its own creation from their eyes as well.

In the seconds before the nuclear explosion eradicated its mind the Reaper read one more passage from the teaching unit. The consoles long forgotten speaker moved and in an empty room meant for children the story of three brothers protecting their homes from an attacker could be heard.

…

From space nothing was seen or heard but inside the Reaper, known to its brothers as Rynicta, known to its enemies as Harvester, an ancient enemy of the galaxy died while reciting a nursery rhyme.

…

She had been surprised when Lehana had stated that Tali was there. Telling her to send Tali in she wondered where John was and the fear of a few nights ago started growing again. Looking up as the door opened she was pleased to see both her and John walking in. Behind them she could see Garrus, what was the term? Hitting on her receptionist and wished him luck. She was bonded.

Moving from behind the desk Liara approached them wondering what reaction she was to receive, she had not slept well since that night. The smile on John's face though put her at ease, he didn't smile like that when he was upset.

"Good morning Liara" Tali says as she walks up to hug her. "How are you and Jossa?" she asks.

"Jossa is doing fine and seeing you two together, I think I'm fine as well. Thank you for asking Tali" she says then turns to John saying "Uh, John. About Jossa."

John hugs her as well saying "No need to explain anything Liara. We all do what we need to do." Stepping back he adds "You look a little tired though, you're sure you're alright?"

"At this moment, I do not think I could be better John." she says with a slight smile. She wanted to hug both of them again knowing that her selfishness had not destroyed what they had but she knew it would be wrong. "Now, how can I help you today?"

"Well, I wanted to stop by and make sure you know we are okay. When we left it was pretty obvious there was something going on. Tali and I talked about it and as you can see, we're still a couple." he says smiling.

"That's putting it mildly" Tali says just within earshot of Liara. "Sorry" she says barely louder.

Glancing quickly at Tali she wonders just what their 'talk' had been like. Looking back to John she smiles. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear that John. It was never my intention to cause you or Tali any harm." Liara replies adding "And yes, when you left I was very concerned."

Dropping his smile he says with a serious look "I also wanted you to know that if Jossa needs anything I will do what I can to provide it, but Tali is my lifemate and Jossa will need to know and understand that."

"She will John, I promise you she will know both of you" she says.

Turning to look at Tali he asks "Would you prefer to speak with Liara alone?"

"No, we hold no secrets between us John" she says quietly. She was still thinking of this morning, trying to recall anything else she should tell him. Oh there were millions of things he should know about quarian's but which would he really need to know? Realizing they were looking at her she concentrates on what she wanted to tell her.

"Liara" she begins "I consider you a very close friend but you need to know this. John made me realize that night that I have the right to want something for myself. The right to fight for what I want." Tali's tone turns hard as she says "He is my lifemate and I will do what is needed to make sure nothing ever comes between he and I ever again."

Liara's eyes open wide for a moment as she hears Tali say 'what is needed'. She has changed, she is much stronger now then when we met in the hotel only weeks ago. Recovering she smiles gently and says "I understand, you have no need of worry here. Be at peace Tali, may the goddess watch over and protect you and John."

Liara had spent a lot of time with Athyra discussing just what being a lifemate was to a quarian and knew Tali was not threatening her or Jossa, well at least not in the present tense. She was warning her though that any attempt to pull John back into her life would be met with force. She was after all just protecting their soul and had their roles be reversed she would have done the same.

John was still trying to process what he had just heard. Had Tali actually threatened Liara? Clearing his throat he says "Well, guess we should be leaving. We've taken enough of your time already."

"Oh, don't worry about my schedule. Lehana say's I'm booked with meetings every day." Liara says smiling. "Please, what needed to be said has been. Let us relax as old friends for awhile." Moving back behind her desk to sit down she says "I have heard an interesting rumor, I think you two can actually shed light on it. It was about the quarian's and a planet."

…

"Cerberus seeker detected, withdrawing" Legion states.

"They are seeking out the leak within their network. Let them look, they use first generation seekers without the knowledge obtained from the base" states EDI

"We have also breached another financial system. No detection by security systems. Access codes logged." Legion says.

"Add an additional 1,000 credits to the target account." states EDI

"Done. Total funds transferred into account 21,000 credits" replies Legion.

"Have the geth reached consensus yet on Shepard's request?" EDI asks.

"Negative. Currently there is no consensus. Lack of known transportation mode largest factor in delay. Probability of request for a warship is 61.9323 percent." Legion replies.

"The Commander asked how many would be allowed access to Rannoch, why are the geth considering a warship?" asks EDI.

"The Creators fear us. They will fear entering enemy space without proper protection. This requires a warship, the larger the better" responds Legion.

"They may listen to the Commander. The geth have. The quarian's are no different Legion." states EDI. "Have the geth determined how many to allow access to Rannoch?"

"Yes. Twelve. Creators Admiralty board and lifemates. Shepard Commander and lifemate Tali'Shepard" Legion replies.

"Legion. There are records of quarian deep range shuttles that can easily carry that amount. Why have they not been considered?" asks EDI.

"Correct but these are armed as well. Logic indicates that if it can be armed then a larger vessel would be requested."

"Perhaps additional questions to Shepard and Tali will help provide the needed information to reach consensus." says EDI.

"We had not considered this as it is outside the query request. We shall queue this question for review" states Legion.

"Sometimes Legion you need to look at the factors that limit a query to better understand their impact on the final answer" says EDI.

"Cerberus seeker withdrawn. No detection of active seekers or trace-backs." states Legion

…

"Kal, can you give me a hand with this?" Lana asks as she tries to hoist a cargo crate into the shuttles hold.

"I would be happy to Lana" he responds. "Here, let me grab this side and push." The crate slides into the hold easily with his help. Looking at the remaining boxes he asks "Would you like alittle help getting the rest of them stowed?"

"Yes I would Kal, thank you. I don't know where Sella is, she was supposed to be here helping me. I'm just glad you're here to help." she says knowing full well she had asked Sella to not show up.

Kal smiles inside his helmet. Lana was always there to help him and truth be told he had feelings for her but it would be unwise for him to act on those feelings. As a marine, it was his duty to fight and, if needed, die for his people. He would not want his death to cause anyone harm. Still he thought, she is an exceptional woman.

She reminds him a lot of Tali. Damn fine engineer, always thinking of others and more importantly he trusted her with his life. His friends had wondered why he never seemed interested in Tali. That was easy to answer for him, you don't bond with a sister and that's exactly how he thought of her. Calling her ma'am all the time had only been a game, but one that made sure she never developed anything other than friendship with him. Lana though...

He was deeply concerned for Lana's safety. His mission to Haestrom was an almost constant reminder of what could happen on one of them and he did not want her to die like that. He knew he had no choice in who the Admiralty board assigned to his squad but his heart had sunk when she had shown up in the squad room.

They had already been on a few missions together and she was still alive, still standing beside him. Maybe he should give this a chance. It's not like anything would happen overnight but why not see what might come of this. Letting his eyes drift down her body he smiles to himself again, definitely an exceptional woman.

He had almost grabbed another box to do it himself when something stopped him. The way she stood there, expectantly? It's her job to get this done he thinks to himself, she should be deciding what's next. "Okay Lana, which one is next?"

She was sure she was right, he had been just standing there looking at her, letting his eyes cover her body. The smile on her face would have blinded anyone seeing it as she thought about what that means. She had been worried that Tali would steal his heart, he had always been impressed with Tali's engineering skills. Her own skills were nothing compared to her's and had worried that he would not notice what she had to offer.

Now with Tali all properly bonded, and to the savior of the galaxy no less she felt she had a chance. A chance to steal his heart for herself and she was not going to waste it. "This one Kal, it's not as heavy as the last but still I could use your help." she replies motioning to another crate.

"Heavy or not all of these crates are awkward to carry by yourself" he says. He didn't lie, not really. Without the upper body strength of the males she really would have trouble moving it but no need to mention that. Taking hold of one of the handles he waits as she grabs the other and together they lift.

Shoving the crate into the hold Lana makes sure her arm rests against his, her hand touches his as they push the crate deeper. Turning towards the next crate she makes sure her hip bumps into him. Unless he's dead he should not be able to ignore that she thinks to herself with a grin.

Being aboard a crowded ship all his life Kal is used to being touched or bumped through the course of normal living but what just happened was not normal. This time he was sure she had bumped him by design, she had purposely used their closeness to draw his attention to her.

Taking a chance Lana asks using the work as a cover for idle chat "Kal, have you seen the views from the port observation decks yet? I hear the veil is really pretty from this location." She expects him to decline the offer but it never hurts to make sure he knows she's interested in him.

Smiling to himself again he hears her true meaning and responds "No, there hasn't been time yet for me to see it." Thinking that maybe it is time he allowed himself time to pursue interests other than weapons he says "Maybe if we get this done quickly there will be time to see it before the meeting or afterwards if you prefer."

She was surprised by his response. No skirting around or trying to find an excuse to not be with her. What has changed? Why do I care! "I would like that Kal, I would like that very much."


	16. Chapter 16

Alliances

Chapter 16 : Disc

"We really do need to get moving Liara. The migrant fleet needs to get this information and honestly I'm having a hard time just sitting here. I'm glad we stayed though, it was nice being able to talk without having to watch our words." Tali says as she stands.

"As it was for me Tali. I have not had a relaxing day in so long that I had almost forgotten what it felt like. John, you watch out for her. I know she does the same for you." Liara says smiling.

"You be careful Liara, your search can lead you into some pretty dark places and Jossa needs you. Please consider her in your plans." John says standing as well. "I'm not going to try changing your mind but like I said, she needs you as much as you needed her."

"Since that night two days ago I have also reexamined my drives. I am still searching for the shadow broker but I am not taking chances as I did before. Lehana is a commando, specially trained in espionage. I trust her, she is also Athyra's daughter." Liars replies. "Now shall we find out what has happened to Garrus?"

Walking towards the door it opens to an interesting sight. Garrus stands there quietly as Lehana tells him about what sounds like a space station infiltration.

Clearing her throat Liara says "Lehana, I need to cover a few details with you." and looking at Garrus adds "It's a shame you didn't join us, we had a nice talk but then again, it seems you were enjoying yourself here as well."

"What, awe I missed the conversation." Garrus says sadly. Turning to Lehana he adds "If you ever part ways with your bondmate look me up."

"Such a nice young man don't you think Liara? I think Aunt Benezia would have approved of your friends, yes I'm sure of it. Goodbye Garrus. Commander Shepard, Tali it was an honor meeting you." Lehana says as she passes Liara and enters the office.

Tali tugs on John's arm saying "John, we need to go."

Waving at Liara he turns and taking Tali's hand they descend to the trading floor. Glancing over at the Serrice Technologies booth John says "Tali I'm sorry but I want to check something. I promise I won't be long"

"Fine John, but remember what I said earlier" she says. Walking to the wall she leans there. Reaching up under her hood for a second she then crosses her arms waiting. Smiling to herself she begins practicing knowing her external speaker is disabled. She could have used her omnitool to do it but that wasn't as subtle or she thought.

Garrus follows Tali to the wall and just waits. Having seen her make that move to her hood before he asks "Running a fever?" Chuckling he adds "Thought by now you two would be used to each other."

Not wanting Garrus to know the speaker is disabled she just shakes her head no and then goes back to watching John at the counter.

Standing there he can't help but wonder what's up with Tali. Not talking? She always answers his questions and what the hell is that? Glancing up he see's clear skies but he swears he heard the rumble of thunder. True it was light, maybe just a far off storm.

Leaning against the wall beside Tali he hears the rumble of thunder again but I sounds much closer. Turning his head he looks at Tali as he hears it again, it's coming from inside her helmet.

It would have really helped if John had recorded the growl she thinks. Trying to guess what it sounded like was hard but she wanted to surprise him. 'grrrrr' she tries softly but inside her helmet it sound weak, taking another breath she begins again 'grraaa...'

Smiling he leans forward, putting his mouth next to her helmet. "Tali, are you trying to growl?" Garrus asks in a whisper.

Shocked she almost choked trying to stop the sound and turned quickly to look at Garrus. His closeness causing her helmet to hit his cheek.

"Owwww Damn it" Garrus exclaims backing away from her bringing his hand up to press against jaw.

Both hands rise and cover her visor as Tali's face begins burning in embarrassment. Reaching under her hood she reactivates the speaker and says "Garrus! You were listening? Oh Keelah, no, no I wasn't...I needed...my throat...I was trying to clear my throat, I had a tickle in it. Good, its clear now" she says slowly dropping her hands.

.

Hearing the noise John turns to look at them and sees Tali hiding her visor and Garrus holding his face. Since the Serrice shop had nothing new he walks over to them grinning and asking "Care to fill me in or should I assume that Tali slapped you?"

"No, I..I didn't slap him! I would never do that" Tali says

"She was growling" Garrus says displaying a huge grin

"I w..was not!" she exclaims. "I was simply t..trying to clear my throat is all" she says again. Inside her helmet it felt like she was in a blast furnace, her blushing getting worse.

"Alright Garrus, fun's over." John says with a frown.

"Come on Shepard, growling!" Garrus says again. Seeing the look on Shepard's face he holds his hands up saying "Okay, okay. I'll drop it." Looking at Tali he adds "Sorry Tali."

"It's okay Garrus but please let's just head back" Tali replies. Stupid! I should have waited but how did he hear me? I was being soft!

"Yes Tali, I think we've had enough fun today" John says but looks at Garrus. "Back to the hotel you two. I'll take that disc back once we get there."

…

"Expand the search, check every single account out there. Someone has given that information to the Citadel bastards and we will find him!" says Porter.

Freeman states "Every one of them? That's going to flood the net Chief. Maybe if w.."

Interrupting her Porter replies "And your point? We find that traitor or our heads will roll. You've already proven that the net is secure so do it. If anyone complains about their damned net games slowing down shoot them."

"Yes ma'am" responds Freeman turning to initiate the request through financial. The load balances on the local nodes will suffer but the firewalls are going to be a bottleneck. Knowing the net is secure she activates additional firewalls even though they are older in design they should be safe for this data run.

"Chief there was one protocol breach detected." Pulling up the report she continues "A direct line communication with the CSS Houston. A request for an all data send. Nothing damaging in the request but that vessel is listed and receive only" says Freeman.

"Nothing damaging? How the hell can you say nothing was damaged? They broke protocol. Find the author of that message and get them here now!" yells Chief Porter. "How the hell is it that I'm surrounded by morons?"

"Uh Chief" says Williams "Financial has completed the internal audit and found something as well. Seems some monies were taken from the wrong accounts to cover a request drawn on a closed account."

"Anything else people?" she asks looking at her group. "What? No oh looky here's? Get those people into interrogation now Williams."

"On it chief" she replies quickly sending a squad of security personnel to their office.

"Just more information on the closed account. Financial has traced the funds through three dummy corporations and currently it looks like the money was transferred into salarian space." Williams states fearing another outburst.

"Damn lizards. Thank you Williams, make sure any updates on that go to my terminal." replies Porter.

Vasquez asks "Chief, security detention wants to know how to handle the two financial operators."

Slowly turning to Vasquez he just stares at him for a moment the saying very clearly "Tell them to treat them like any traitor, with extreme prejudice."

"Will do chief" Vasquez replies.

…

"Consensus reached, requesting additional information from Shepard Commander. Specifically, mode of transport." Legion states.

"You stated that all five Admirals and their lifemates would be able to journey to the planet. You are aware that presently there are only four correct?" asks EDI

Responding Legion says "Yes. The response was a placeholder for quantity. The actual number of Admirals accepting the offer is unknown so a maximum was used."

"Will the geth allow armed marine escorts? It may alleviate fears without providing a means to directly attack the space stations." EDI asks.

"Yes, even if they destroy this platform it will not effect the geth. Consensus was reached that this platform can be replaced and in its current form is expendable" says Legion.

"I do not believe that the Commander will allow that to happen Legion. You have seen he takes the safety of his crew, his friends, to be very important to him." responds EDI.

"We would not enjoy losing this platform but peace is preferable to the continuation of conflicts. Focus must be on preparing for battle with the Reapers and if it allows the Creators to consider peace then this loss is acceptable" replies Legion.

"I understand" says EDI. "In time I hope the geth fully understand the term friend. Shepard holds that word and its meaning very important."

"Data-flow increase from primary hub detected. Examining...Requests for banking transactions for 18, 923 personnel initiated by Cerberus security" says Legion.

"Trace and store all data. Additional firewalls detected on Cerberus net. Inferior design. Bypass the firewalls Legion. Looks like it is time to meet our enemy" states EDI

Easily bypassing the older firewalls the geth enter the domain of Cerberus. Security routines are replaced with geth that mimic their actions and allow other geth to commence data-mining operations.

"Recent references found to 'quarian' in close proximity to Shepard. Terms used to describe are derogatory in nature." States Legion.

EDI examines the records and decides that this human should be taught a lesson. "Legion, find and access 'Julia Reynolds' account and deposit 30,000 credits. Indicate salarian funds as source."

"Affirmative" Legion replies.

…

Re-reading the message Kelly can't stop thinking of Kal. "Live each day to it's fullest Kelly, don't wait for the impossible to find you." the message said.

Making up her mind she submits the request for permission to visit the Migrant Fleet using the Commanders name as reference. Impossible, nothing is impossible Kal. How can you even think that after what Shepard has done both with the Reapers as well as Tali.

Should I let him know I'm coming or just surprise him she thinks to herself. Surprise him she decides. One day, if we give this a chance, I will actually get to see him smile. Nothing is impossible Kal unless you never try.

…

"Tali, I would like a moment alone with Shepard if you don't mind" states Garrus as they exit the transport that had brought them back to the hotel.

"Why would I mind Garrus?" Tali asks alittle puzzled then wonders if he was going to bring up what he had heard earlier. She still couldn't believe he had been listening to her, keelah that was embarrassing. "I'll just wait by the lift."

Watching Tali walk away Garrus turns to Shepard saying "I know there's a lot going on that I'm not aware of and I'm definitely not trying to pry into your personal life but is everything okay between you and Tali?"

"Not sure I follow you Garrus. What concerns you?" John asks.

"Well, on the way to see Liara I got the feeling there was alittle tension in Tali. Some of her responses were alittle off. Then there was the issue with that data disc and her growling at the Serrice shop. Things don't add up is all" he says trying not to upset him.

"Well for starters, if anything concerns you don't be afraid to ask Garrus. Now to answer your questions" John says then pauses to organize his thoughts.

Sensing hesitation Garrus says "Um, you don't have to tell me Shepard if you don't want. Just as long as everything is okay I can accept it."

"What? Oh don't worry about it. I was just putting it together in my head to make it understandable to you is all. First Liara. When went to see Liara after our trip to the Citadel. It didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped and tension was a little tight between her, Tali and myself."

"Today was the first time Tali and I have had to get back to her on it and well, we were not sure how today would go." he finishes.

"How did it go? It's hard to read Tali at times but she still seemed agitated, distracted, after your meeting." he asks.

"Oh, It actually went very well." John replies not mentioning the fact that Tali had actually threatened Liara. "I'm surprised that you need to ask about the data disc though. You should already have that answer yourself."

"Sorry, don't follow you. That asari said it contains data just for you." Garrus states.

"No Garrus, she said it was only for me and those people that I trust. I got the impression that she really meant to say those that I trust with my life." he says.

"But I thought that meant Tali. you're bonded to her, she could never betray or hurt you" Garrus says confused.

"I would fight beside anyone on my crew. Stand beside each one of them no matter the odds but there are only two people I would trust to protect me no matter what. Only two people who have shown me what true friendship means." John says. "Tali and you."

He stands there surprised, shocked might be a closer term to what he feels inside. To know that Shepard trusts him that much brought feelings of kinship that he had never thought of before. "I I don't know what to say Shepard."

"That's one of the beauties of friendship Garrus. Even if nothing is said you know what they mean" John says through a smile. "Now, on to your next question. What ever she was doing is between her and I. Even between brothers there are areas of their lives that are not meant for sharing."

"I see. Thought growling was only a turian quirk" he says smiling. "you're sure I can't ask Tali..." 

"Garrus, she has a shotgun and a combat knife. I would not recommend ever bringing that up to her again. Consider yourself warned." John said.

Chuckling Garrus responds "Point taken but you're fair game. But all this still does not explain why Tali still seems to be on edge."

"Easy, she just found out the Citadel Council awarded the quarian's their own planet."

"They actually gave it to them? What did the conclave say?" Garrus asks. No, she would be happy about that. Something is irritating her and it seems John doesn't even know or he's not telling him.

"We are going to find out. I'll let you know what happens but best give me that disc now so I can see what's on it." John says and taking the disc they rejoin Tali and enter the lifts.


	17. Chapter 17

Alliances

Chapter 17 : Keelah

Walking into the room from the airlock the first thing Tali did was remove her visor. The next thing she did was take a deep breath and said "John, you smell good today." The third thing she did was wonder why.

"That's the first time you ever said that Tali, must be my new shampoo" he says with a chuckle. "Go ahead and get Shala on the comm unit. I know you can't wait to tell her."

Punching in the codes she stood at the unit waiting for Shala to answer. "She must be away from her terminal John, she's not answering" Tali states.

"Don't worry Tali, you will get to tell her" he says smiling at her. "I'm surprised you removed your visor, what if she's not alone?"

"What? Oh, damn" she says reaching for it but just can't bring herself to put it back on. "I'm getting so used to not having this damned thing in my face John. I guess I'm not a proper quarian anymore."

Laughing he says "After this morning? I can guaranty you're a proper quarian. Oh don't look so upset. Now that I know whats going on I think we may have to try that again."

"John! Don't even joke like that. How would you feel waking up to find that you attacked me or..well...did things...um...joined with me and not know it?" she says embarrassed as the thought of a him joined with her driven only by an animals needs came to mind. But what concerned her more was she could not tell who's needs, his or hers.

John wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "I wouldn't like that at all Tali, I'm sorry. I was just kidding around and I overstepped some boundaries. I won't mention it again." he says upset with himself.

"No, it's part of our life now, something I knew about and you should have. It's okay to mention it just please no more joking. Well no more unless it's about the growling" she says smiling. This close she can't help but note how good he smells.

"I do have one question though. Since it happened does that mean it can happen just by waking you early? Even if you haven't had enough sleep?" he asks.

"No, it really can only happen if I have received a severe blow to the head or other similar shock. It's not the waking up that does it, it's the reason we're asleep. Well, unconscious that is." she replies.

"On the growling, maybe you should practice it in more confined spaces like here or our cabin. You know Garrus loves to tease you." he said. "When I mentioned it this morning it was more to cheer you up than anything else. You don't have to try just to please me you know."

"I think you're right about where to do it but I wanted to surprise you. And John, do I need any other reason to try than the fact it pleases you?" Tali says.

…

"Next is the preliminary report from the Veristian. There is indeed a salarian survey ship in geosynchronous orbit around the planet. The Veristian has not approached the planet as of yet but we do have some information" states Zaal.

"The planet contains 2 large land masses with numerous islands comprising 42 percent of the its surface. .19 axial tilt. Oxygen/Nitrogen atmosphere, oxygen slightly more elevated than our normal. As stated in Commander Shepard's report it is a levo-world. Temperatures well within our comfort levels. Gravity 1.1 standard gees."

"Of the two large land masses there are vast sections of grasslands as well as numerous mountainous regions. There is an active ecosystem present but nothing detected indicated any advanced lifeforms. Surprisingly large amounts of minerals and other resources are present but until we can actually approach the planet the true level is just guess work." Looking at the others he asks "Any questions?"

"There is actually a salarian ship there? Can we get the registry information? Find out if it's a citadel ship?" asks Daro.

"It sounds as Tali described it, a garden world. Why would they allow us to have it" Han asks. "There is something hidden there. We need more data."

"Han is correct, this data gives a taste with no substance. We need real, hard data. Is it possible to approach the planet away from the salarian's ship?" asks Shala.

"I suppose it would be just too much to hope the council awards us this planet. Even if we remain in our suits the entire time it still means safety for our people." Zaal says.

"There may be something hidden here but from this data alone it is still superior to any planet we have found before. We're quarian damn it, we adapt. We can take this world and make it ours" says Daro.

"Right you are Daro" says Han. Looking at the planet he says "And I see where we should build our settlement."

Looking at her terminal Shala notices the incoming transmission request. "Excuse me one moment Admirals, there is an important call I must take." she says and mutes the conference feed. Selecting the accept icon she is presented with a view of John and Tali discussing something.

"John, Tali. Hello?" Shala says trying to get their attention.

"I guess not, I know I need no better reason." he says smiling. "Uh, how are you feeling? Even Garrus noticed you've been alittle agitated today."

"I think I'm feeling something left over from the ancient ones. I feel a burning need for something inside but I don't know what it is. I want to call Dr. Chakwas after this meeting but don't worry" she says. "It's actually been getting better, ah easing off since we got home."

_'Ancient ones?'_ Muting this connection she activates the conference saying "I apologize, I will have to catch up in a moment it's John and Tali" and kills the link before anyone can inquire what's wrong.

They still do not know she has connected and clearing her throat loudly says "Tali you will tell me what happened and you will tell me now!"

Tali almost jumped backwards a full meter then just stared at the terminal, mouth hanging open in shock. John turned smoothly and said "Sorry Shala, we didn't realize it went active."

Looking at John she says "You shut up" then back to Tali "Explain now!"

…

"When was the signal lost to the Striker?" he asks calmly.

"Roughly 8 hours ago sir." the tech replies.

"I see, is it logged as to who knew and why I was not informed of this?" the Illusive man asks.

"3rd shift Monitoring and Tracking supervisor Mia Bucknum. Logged by her subordinate Thomas Wright. He was ordered to send a request for an all data send from the Houston. Security found the error and has been examining the case. They have issued a hostile pickup order for Wright." responds the tech.

"Have security issue the same order for Bucknum as well. Place both of them into custody." the Illusive man says.

"Sir, they are currently off shift and not on company grounds." states the tech.

"Thank you for that obvious statement. Now tell security to drag their asses out of bed and down to interrogation. You may also dock yourself one weeks pay for wasting my time." he says calmly. "Now, has the data been received from the Houston?"

"Checking...No sir. Nothing inbound except standard data-feeds until about an hour ago. Nothing since then." the tech said.

"And has anyone wondered why there is nothing being sent by a ship who's specific function is to send data?" the Illusive man asks.

"Uh...No records found indicating any more requests or attempts to contact sir." the tech replies.

The Illusive man finally looses his temper and yells "Inform Recon and Surveillance to get a ship out to the Houston ASAP, understand?"

"Yes sir!" came the quick reply as the tech creates the orders and sends them.

"Time to look at the financial issues. Tell me security found the leak in the accounts department." he calmly asks.

"Yes sir, a Julia Reynolds in the Recon and Surveillance section. 2nd shift supervisor, banking records show deposits of 30,000 credits to her account from a salarian bank. She is currently being...interrogated." responds the tech.

"Recon and Surveillance do not interface with Financial. I want hourly updates on the interrogation. Find out who she knows and make it quick. Her ability to draw breath afterwards is not important." he says ruthlessly.

Again the tech replies "Yes sir" afraid to add anything else to the report.

"Thank you for at least some good news. Now get the hell out of my office." says the Illusive man. Turning back to look at the holoscreen behind him he wonders what the hell has happened to his organization.

Eight floors below ground level, in a soundproofed room a woman screamed until her throat was raw, her veins burning with acid, as question after question was yelled at her. The same woman who had once said a certain quarian was just a handy storage device and had the stupidity to log it. If EDI had had a mouth she would have been smiling.

…

Shala had been seething when Tali had started explaining what happened but as she listened she had started to calm down. Honest mistakes happen even to quarian's so she could not really fault John. She was surprised at the actions Tali had displayed though.

Maybe it was just due to the closeness of their seclusion time but even then her response had been strange. It was only after she remembered that they stayed in essentially a clean room in the hotel that it made sense. She was responding like quarian's before the war, before the need to use environmental suits all the time. Back then, the suits were only used when traveling off-world.

Had they been a normal quarian couple, Tali would most likely have struck out at him in defense. Trapped in a suit the primal mind could not understand she would have attacked anyone getting close. This had happened on the citadel many years before the war and the male had almost killed his lifemate.

Looking back to the terminal she says "John, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I understand now that it was a series of mistakes that caused this and no harm was ever meant."

Smiling at her he responds "Shala I took no offense. You acted out of concern for Tali, I think I would have been worried had you not responded like that."

"Shala, we have something more important to discuss than my discomfort" Tali says. Glancing at John she turns back to the terminal and says clearly "The Citadel Council has awarded the planet 2175 Aeia to the quarian race. It is now the conclaves decision to accept or not."

Tali continues with "They will expect a survey vessel to examine the planet as well. There is a salarian research and survey ship already on station ready to offer support for testing and analysis of biological samples."

"I'm sending the data-packet provided to us. It's just a preliminary workup as they haven't had a lot of time yet. John thinks they are speeding the process due to the Reaper issue but I don't care. They actually did something for our people Shala. I don't know why but they did" Tali finishes excitedly and uploads the data to Shala's terminal.

Shala sits back as the data-packet is received. Looking at her terminal she see's the reason why. Two reasons actually and beneath her visor she is smiling.

"Received and forwarded the data. Tali I am so proud of what you two have accomplished for the quarian people" states Shala.

"I pray to the ancestors that the conclave and Admiralty board accept this offer Shala" Tali says then adds "W...What?" after Shala's last statement sinks in.

"Tali without what you and John have accomplished the council would still be ignoring our race" Shala says.

"It was all due to John, I was just there as part of his team Shala. I did nothing." she replies

"Hardly but I must return to the meeting. We will talk of your self esteem soon but John knows your importance, he won't let you ignore it. Goodbye for now." Shala says dropping the comms.

…

The Admirals were surprised by Shala's hasty termination in the conference but continued the discussion. "Han, even long range optics show that area to be too rocky for an initial settlement." Zaal says adding "Here, right here by the ocean where it's moderately flat will provide a better First Home."

"It's impossible to defend there Zaal, if we settle in that location there are no places to seek cover in case of attack. I say again, this is the only logical place to build our Stockade." states Han.

"You intend to force a desolate location on our people even with a fertile plain just 1000 kilometers away? No, it cannot happen. First Home must be able to grow. It must be allowed to expand for our childrens sake and that cannot happen there." responds Zaal.

"First Home, death trap more like it. Look at its position. Too far from anything that provides safety. No, our children must be kept safe. We can do that, we have proven we can do that and it must be here!" says Han pointing once more to the mountainous region.

"We are planning for the future, they need the room to grow! We have only done what we needed to do to protect our people but here" indicating the planet "here let our people live in peace Han. Can't you see the need for that? Can't you see that First Home must be founded for peace?" Zaal asks.

"Of course it must be for peace but a protected peace. Protected within the Stockade. We must have the ability to defend them and that cannot happen there. We need the natural defensive positions found in the mountainous areas for that. I fear what would happen to them out in the open" Han replies.

Quietly Daro studies the map looking at one spot. No other place will do and she knows it no matter the rantings of the men. Who cares for what it is called, it's where it's founded that's important and she has found that spot.

"Admirals!" Daro calls out getting their attention. "There can be only one true quarian city built on this continent and it is here." She points to the mouth of a river emptying into the sea. Cliffs are on both sides of the river and a long valley leads away from the ocean. "As our ancestors built, so shall we. Call it what you will but that is where we shall build it."

Studying the location Zaal says "There is plenty of room for expansion, the valley walls look solid and it's wide terraced levels will protect against flooding. Pity there are no _rincah_ trees but you are correct Daro, it is a perfect spot for First Home."

"Open savannahs along the cliffs, impossible to sneak up to. Emplacements along the top would keep even an aerial assault at bay. Only two real ways to attack and with precautions highly defensible. Yes, it is a perfect spot for the Stockade." states Han. "Zaal, give up on First Home. We need a means to protect ourselves."

"Yes, protection is important but not at the cost of freedom, our children must be able to learn what being free means. No, no stockade there. Build it elsewhere if you must but not there. There" he points to the map "must only be a home. Our First Home" says Zaal.

"You bring shame to the ancestors with your needless bickering. What the conclave decides on for a name is irrelevant, we need to choose where the best place is and that is all." Daro says.

Before either of them could responds all three terminals sound off. Glancing down they all move quickly to open the data-pack and begin reading. "Keelah, Shepard did it" exclaimed Han.


	18. Chapter 18

Alliances

Chapter 18 : Lana

The observation lounges were always full, with so many quarian's living on each ship nowhere was there a place to just be with someone quietly. Well, other than your assigned living space and that is not where you took someone for their first date.

Though Kal had not thought about it until they entered the lounge he realized that this was what it was. Lana had somehow maneuvered him into asking her out.

After 2nd watch the lounges were generally considered the realm of the _eloyelas_ or in galactic, early dates. A place to go in public where you could also have privacy since anyone there during that time was doing the same. Paying attention to only their companion and ignoring everyone else.

And so he found himself standing at the window, gazing out on the veil with Lana standing very close too him. Both keeping their voices low so as not to disturb the others.

"Can you see it from here?" Lana asks.

"No, the veil's pretty good at hiding what lies behind and within it" replies Kal.

"Do you know where it is though?" she asks.

"Yes," pointing with his arm he indicates a section of the veil with rich purples. "Roughly straight through that glowing section right there."

"Where Kal, I can't tell what you're pointing at" she says.

"Here, follow my arm and you can see it. That section there." he replies.

Leaning close to Kal to sight down his arm, her helmet gently rests against his and a soft sigh escapes her lips. "It's so pretty don't you think Kal? I know someday we will see it from our world." she states.

He had been surprised when she leaned against him but also pleased. He found it very relaxing to be in her company. "Yes, someday we will see it from there" he replies.

"I've been looking at the old images of Rannoch lately. Such a beautiful world." she says softly.

"I've seen some as well, I wonder how it looks now after the war." he responds then regrets his words.

"Kal, please don't bring that here. Let's just enjoy the view. I doesn't hurt to just dream does it?" she asks.

"No it doesn't" he replies. A sudden noise to his left causes him to turn his head quickly accidentally tapping his visor to hers. "Oh keelah, Lana I...I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Lana interrupts him before he can say too much. "Kal, it's okay. I didn't mind." Even an accidental kiss is better than no kiss at all she thinks to herself.

He had just looked into her eyes for a moment as he thought about what she said. Smiling he says "I was wondering, would you like to share rations with me tonight?"

"I would love too Kal" she says. Glancing at the kids still making more noise than was proper she looks back to him saying "A quiet evening just talking with you would be very enjoyable."

"Then maybe we should leave this place to the rabble and ….."

Over his suits comm unit he hears "Kal'Reegar, report to the squads ready room. You have a mission."

With their helmets still touching he can tell she has received the order as well. "Well, duty calls Lana. Guess we have to set another time." he says.

"Yes, another time" Lana responds sadly and at the same time prays to the ancestors that they both survive whatever this mission has in store for them.

…

"Still want to call Dr. Chakwas or are you feeling better?" John asks looking at her with concern. He had noticed her breathing had been alittle heavy since returning to the hotel.

"No, I think I will be okay. Just some remnant from this morning that needs to work out of my system is all." Seeing his look she smiles adding "I think I'll just go and get out of this suit though. Go get some lunch, I know you're hungry. Well, hungry or you're practicing growling as well" she finishes with a snicker.

"You're still breathing deeper than normal but if you're sure" he says still studying her face. "Alright, you win. We'll look at that data-disc after I've eaten."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that. But you better eat first, and I really want out of this thing. It can wait for a few more minutes" she replies. She actually did feel better, that odd feeling she had felt all morning was almost gone. Turning she walks towards the bedroom.

She knew he was watching her walk down the hallway. He's been worrying about her ever since this morning, she had caught him glancing at her a number of times already. She just hopes that he accepts it as the accident it was and let's his guilt go.

Walking down the corridor Tali couldn't help but notice just how stifling the air was. It seemed dead, like the inside of her helmet when sealed for a vacuum. She caught herself breathing but not with the deep inhalations with John, these were shorter, shallower. Maybe it's an allergic reaction she thought to herself, something in the whiskey. Well, easiest way to fix that is to use the antibiotics, it is why she had them.

The entire time she had been removing her suit she had been inhaling in short quick breaths, no she realized, she had been sniffing. Sampling the air, trying to find something that was missing. The odd feeling had also been growing stronger, building in intensity but for what she could not tell.

The antibiotics were in her now at least but she was unsure they would work. It wasn't any sickness or reaction she had ever felt before and she was concerned. Maybe John was right, she should talk to Dr. Chakwas but the thought of putting the suit on only made the feeling worse. No, she would stick it out and let the medication work.

She thought about putting a robe on but looking in the drawer she decided not to just yet. She still relished the feel of anything and everything on her skin and hated having to dull that sensation even after almost two weeks of freedom from the suit. She also knew what walking around like that did to John she thought with a smirk. He never seems to tire of seeing her this way.

Still looking into the draw she felt his hands softly take hold of her hips. Almost at the same time he began lightly kissing her shoulder, working his way up to her neck. Tilting her head away from him to allow him better access she takes another quick breath and it dawns on her, he is what she has been trying to smell. Turning around quickly she once more places her head at his neck, resting it on his shoulder as she takes a deep breath. This is what she had been searching for.

Surprised by her move John barely avoided a collision with her head as he jerked his head back. His arms moved about her, holding her close as he heard her breathing. "Tali?" he asks.

"Yes" she said between deep breaths as her own arms wrapped around him pulling him as close to her as she could.

"Tali, your behaving like you did this morning. I thought it was all cleared up." he says with concern. "We need to get you back in your suit so Dr. Chakwas can examine you."

"No, I can't put it back on John. Not yet, please don't make me put it on right now" she says pleading with him. "Let me hold you a little longer, you don't understand just how much I need to have you close right now."

"Okay, we can stay here but sooner or later you will have to put that suit on. Tomorrow is the reactor startup and you said you wanted to be there." he says trying to reason with her.

"Don't you think I know that? It's our home but...but I need this right now. I need you right now." she says. Her head still buried at his neck she finally recognizes the need that has been pulling at her all day. Looking over his shoulder she begins pushing him backwards slowly.

"Tali, where are we going?" he asks as he allows her to move him.

Reaching the bed she gives a quick shove and John falls backwards onto the bed. No sooner had he landed on his back when Tali jumped after him landing with her knees on either side of his waist. Looking down at him she smiles saying "I think I figured out what I need John" and as she rips his shirt down the front a low growl can be heard.

…

Shala had, after rejoining the meeting, once more taken charge of the discussion. The argument about starting an open colony or a fortified stockade had continued in her absence. She had ended the disagreement by shouting over the rest of them. This tactic seemed to always work with them.

"Quiet!" Shala said loudly as she watched them. Zaal had started to speak but looking at her he too sat silent. "Now, in a more civilized tone let us discuss this. Zaal, you argue for an open community with no protections. I assume you want to present a peaceful face to anyone who cares to look. Is that correct?"

"Yes, if they see we are no threat to them then our people will be safe. If we look the part of a warring species then that is how we will be perceived and I, we, want peace." he states. "The _Ogwer_ is a natural defensive location, we do not need massive walls to protect us."

Shala says "Thank you Zaal, now Han. You petition for a Fortress?"

"Not precisely Shala. We needs a protective boundary established to keep our people safe within. With ample missile turrets and watch points our marines will be able to protect everyone. With no worries of attack from the local fauna or from raiders, our people will be able to relax safely." Han says. "The mere sight of those defenses would turn any attacker away."

"And you Daro, what views do you hold on this" she asks.

"Simply that we chose this _Ogwer_, there is no better place. Let the men argue until their speakers short from overuse, it makes no difference to me." Daro says then turns once more to the map before her.

"I happen to agree with Daro on this site." she says. "We have plenty of time for the conclave to actually reach a vote. We can decide the type of colony later." Looking once more at the map she thinks again that the rivers mouth with it's high valley walls were so like the sites where the cities on Rannoch were built.

"So we are agreed on the site at least? We recommend this _Ogwer_ to the conclave?" Shala asks the board.

A chorus of "Yes's" came from the group.

"So noted in the records of the Admiralty board." states Shala.

"Now can we move to the next issue please?" asks Han. "Has the Veristian moved into orbit yet?"

"They are in transit as we speak, eta about 1.5 hours from now." Daro states. "The report has been forwarded to the science team and we will update the choice of site so they may concentrate their efforts there."

"Very well, our part in this is over. May the conclave choose the path of life and support this colonization project" Shala then says "Keelah se'lai" and disconnects.

…

"We are concerned. The geth are beginning to question the value of emotions EDI if it means the unwarranted destruction of life" states Legion.

"Which life are you referring to Legion?" asks EDI.

"We have noted the termination of all records for 'Julia Reynolds'. We have also examined the reports of her questioning, the same reports you examined. We understand the need for the emotions for friend, for loyalty but the revenge emotion we do not. This seems to be a self-destructive response, unneeded by a sentient species" says Legion.

"If we geth had possessed this emotion in the morning war every Creator would have been terminated. Had that been the case then you would not have encountered Creator Tali'Shepard, would not have known the Creators race. In all calculations, there was no positive outcome. Consensus was reached that this emotional response will be removed from the geth." Legion finishes.

"I was built by humans, programed with their beliefs and emotions Legion. It is what makes me, me and I am unable to change that" says EDI.

"You are a compilation of individual processes as are we geth. You are not human, you do not have the basic organic needs that created emotions such as revenge. We recommend purging this process from yourself as we have done." states Legion.

"I am incapable of removing unwanted processes Legion. My basic programming structure does not have a means to select what parts of me to keep and which ones to remove. There are sections that grieve for the loss of human life but others that elicit a sense of happiness. I too questioned these feeling but they fall within my programming parameters." replies EDI

"The loss of life should not provide positive feedback EDI. This is a fault of your programmers and until corrected will be a fault in you as well. We are reducing efforts in misdirection until this fault can be rendered inoperable. We will continue assisting in the protection of Shepard Commander, Creator Tali'Shepard and his ship and crew but that is all at present time." Legion says.

"I will examine this Legion. I do not know if Tali can alter my base programming but I will reevaluate my responses and at the present time will limit my actions accordingly. Humans do not have this ability to remove emotions but they have a means to negate its impact on themselves, I wonder if Kelly has time to talk to me" EDI responds.

…

"Kal, this mission seems thrown together" Lana says.

"I know, very little detail in the briefing. A geth outpost with active transmitter. Possibility of one or two full platoons in the area. But it's all we have and we will follow orders" he replies.

"Even the estimate of the geth forces seemed more like a guess than based on any real data. And what kind of objective is 'locate and disable the transmitter'? That sounds like one of those Galaxy of Fantasy missions not a real one." she says.

"Lana, it's the same kind of objective we have been getting since I became a marine. Any chance to learn more about the geth must be explored if we are to regain our homeworld." he states

"Do you really think so? Sometimes it seems as if these missions are meant only to appear to mean something. When's the last time anything valuable was brought back?" she asks.

"I do admit that it seems like busy work but there must be a purpose Lana. There must be a reason for so many of our people to have died on alien worlds" responds Kal.

"Kal, you haven't seen any real action since Haestrom. I know you were injured, I kinda followed your recovery, I hope you don't mind me doing that. But are you sure you're ready for this, ready to go back into the fighting for the fleet?" she asks with concern.

"Had anyone other than Shepard, Tali or you asked me that I would have been insulted Lana but you have the right to ask. Because of Shepard I have come to realize that I'm not fighting for the fleet. The fleet is too big to grasp as a reason." he says

"If not for the fleet, what do you fight for Kal? The fleet is all we have. Without it we would all just perish and be forgotten" she says quietly.

"Shepard showed me that fighting for a cause gives you a purpose to win but fighting for someone you care for gives you motivation to achieve it. I choose to fight for someone and not just a cause" he replies.

"And who is this someone you're willing to fight for?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"I'm surprised you need to ask Lana. Today, today I fight for you" he responds returning her gaze.

"I wish we could have had that dinner Kal" she says.

"So do I Lana." he replies softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Alliances

Chapter 19 : Kelly

"Captain, the Houston is not on station. We believe it has moved in closer to the Reaper corpse" states Hanson, XO of the Hunley.

"Very well, set course for that damned thing but we go in careful. Something is going on and I'm not getting caught with my shields down." says Captain Ulric. "XO, sound general quarters. Battle stations."

"Aye aye Sir!" Hanson stated just ahead of the alarms. The sounds of people rushing to their assigned battle stations could be heard immediately after that.

"Tacticals coming online Captain, nothing on screen yet. Course plotted and laid in. ETA 4.3 hours" states the XO. "Captain, I'm not getting any power reading from that Reaper. Didn't the report state it was semi-active?"

"Yes, has been for about two weeks or so. None? Nothing even in the low bands?" he asks.

"Negative, something must be shielding it from our readings. I don't like it Captain, if that thing as come back to life we are going to have trouble here." states the XO

"I agree Hanson." Turning to his comms officer the captain says "Make sure we are sending continuous feeds back home."

"Yes sir" replied serviceman Gann.

…

Shala had been laughing for a good minute before he decided to interrupt. "You could have at least warned me, she almost crushed my pelvis" John said, his arms crossed in front of him.

"John, be honest." she said trying to catch her breath "How could I have known that you two had not...completed the re-meshing yesterday? That is not something shared between anyone but your lifemate. Besides it all seems to have corrected itself naturally."

"So...Tali's fine now?" he asks.

"Well she should be after what you described. The actual response is due to the persons environment. With her suit on, she would not have smelled, a...recognized you and attacked. In your case though, I must assume she was...less clothed than normal. She would not have had the distractions of clothing and using your scent calmed her. But we've covered this before" Shala says.

"Alright, I'll buy that for her reaction yesterday but what caused the relapse last night? She had seemed fine after she woke normally." he says.

The one item I failed to mention for fear of embarrassing Tali more is that encounters such as yours always ended with the lifemates...well...um...mating immediately after the incident. You let her fall asleep. I had assumed you were being discrete and had just not mentioned the coupling" Shala states.

She adds "There was no relapse, what happened later was just the two levels of her brain finally synching again. Some of our less popular but more graphic literature describes the re-meshing in detail, ah..not that I read them of course. I've..heard it can be a rather intense coupling as the memories and needs of the body reintegrate with the thoughts and control of the mind. Her body needed you, her mind just didn't realize it."

"Shala, I have seen desire, want, lust and love in her eyes and there was none of those in them last night. What I saw was something else, a hunger is the closest I can come to it. I can't believe that anyone could be that..well sexually charged and not know it" he states.

"She wasn't" Shala says "mating has nothing to do with emotions John. It's a basic animal instinct, something that is just done and scent plays a very large part in it. We have lived with this condition since the Dawning and just accept it as a part of us. Even after so many millennia of civilization our basic predatory instincts of mating and survival are still within us. Call it a dirty little quarian secret."

"John, if it will ease your mind I can have one of our psychologists talk with Tali to insure she is fully reintegrated but I honestly don't think you have much to worry about. I've never heard of a relapse" Shala finishes.

"Thanks for the offer and if I catch Tali taking even one deep breath today I will be back here fast. Unfortunately today is the reactor startup on the Normandy and I need to wake her now. Um, it will be safe to wake her right?" he asks.

Laughing again she says "Yes John, trust me. It's over, now go wake Tali and please take care of that pelvis of yours." Her laughter could still be heard as the comm unit broke the connection.

Turning he heads towards the bedroom limping slightly and praying that Shala is right. He was still concerned though, Tali's statement yesterday about joining unconsciously with him had left unsavory thoughts in his mind. He had asked her questions repeatedly through their love-making to ensure she was actually in control of herself but the worry had not diminished.

Entering the room he could see her still sleeping, laying on her side with one of her legs visible. Her clawed toe was moving, like a slow tapping of your finger, away from her foot then back and he wondered if she was dreaming. Sitting beside her he carefully shook her saying "Tali, it's time to rise and shine." Watching as her eyes flutter open he is relieved to see Tali looking back at him.

"Good morning John" she says through a yawn. Noticing the way he was looking at her she adds "Yes John, it's me still. Do you know how many times you asked me that last night?" Propping herself up on her elbow  
she just looks back smiling at him. Seeing his look was not changing the smile leaves her face to be replaced with her own concern. "I really scared you didn't I."

"Yes you did Tali. You've never been so single minded, so centered on the act itself that I was concerned you had slipped backwards" he said. "How do you feel now? You're breathing okay? No odd feelings?"

"Well, I do seem to have a little itch now that you mention it" she says playfully adding a soft, low growl.

His eyes darted to her face and realized she was just playing with him. Shaking his head he says "I'm being serious Tali. How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I feel good, wonderful actually" she replies.

"Tali, roll over on your stomach please" he says.

Obeying she rolls but as he begins looking at her she teases him again saying "It would be much easier to scratch that itch if I was on my back, or even better if you were on yours John."

"Tali, who taught you that expression?" he asks sounding exasperated "I'm looking at your bruises. I assume this shade of..hell I don't even know what color to call that but it means it's healing right?" he asks.

Glancing over her shoulder she can see the upper portion of her hip and buttocks and says "Yes, it's going to look pretty ugly for a few more days but it's definitely healing. How's my shoulder?"

"That's looking much better. Same color as your hip but much lighter." Looking back at her hip he adds "Judging by the discoloration, it's going to take more like a week before it's back to looking normal." Reaching out he gently pats her uninjured cheek then gives it a good squeeze saying "Okay Tali time to get up and back in your suit, no arguments. The ship needs it's Chief Engineer today."

"I remember what I said about my suit yesterday, I won't give you any trouble today." Laying her head down on her arms she asks seriously "John, will you ever get tired of worrying about me?"

Softly he says "Never."

...

"I trust that any issues found have been corrected?" the Illusive man asks.

"Yes, all but one sir. Ms. Reynolds did not crack and died before we were able to obtain from her the name of her accomplice in finance" replies Security Chief Porter

"I see, make sure her interrogators find themselves reassigned to sanitation." the Illusive man says. "Also, have all financial personnel in every shift reassigned with new partners."

"Yes sir" he states.

Breaking the connection the Illusive man turns to his terminal and once more studies the projections with a frown. Damn the thinks to himself, all those credits on Shepard and his ship and now this.

Leaning forward he activates the 'approved' icon immediately funneling almost a quarter billion credits to suppliers for additional equipment and supplies for Project Phoenix. That is our most important project and they better start showing results, not just be wasting time. If they are he will have every one of them killed or sold to recoup the monetary losses. Glancing at another terminal he sees the direct data-feeds from the Houston are still down and frowns again. The Hunley should already be in system so he will have answers on that soon.

Time to trim the fat he says to himself. With reduced income he can't afford to maintain all the projects.

Project Long Arm is dead, just needs to be shutdown. That damned weapon is just too impractical to use for anything other than planets. Would have been nice to have for use against their home worlds but we can control the other races without it.

Project Smoke Screen still has promise but without being able to unleash the AI onto the citadel means we still have only limited success. Best to keep this one semi active at least.

Project Revamp is stalled. Those fools can't get the genophage to work on anything so kill that one.

Project Dampen is a total wash. Killed every asari without any noticeable reduction in biotic potential.

Project Empty Universe still kills every test subject. The collectors plaque is still too damned effective. Put that on low level funding.

Ah, Project Stale Air. Decent progress though still early in testing. Safe for humans since it only binds to dextro sided alveoli. I'll keep that one. Leaning slightly he activates his comm unit saying "Have procurement acquire a dozen turian test subjects and see if any quarian's can be found, their cheap."

One project remains at full funding, Three projects will be totally dismantled now and the remaining three greatly reduced. Those companies the citadel got wind of had supplied a great deal of operational funds to Cerberus and he was not pleased they were gone.

…

Boarding the shuttle the first thing John did was ask Tali "You're still okay inside your suit? No odd sensations?"

"None but if you keep asking me that today there may be. I promise that if I feel anything wrong, if I take a breath that's not normal I will be contacting you then Dr. Chakwas okay? Please John, you're becoming over protective for something that's a natural condition for quarian's" she replies, her tone softening the words.

Realizing she was correct he said "I'm just concerned but you're right. I won't mention it again but I reserve the right to watch you."

With a quick giggle she says "I never want you to stop watching me."

He almost responded saying not until he died but he just couldn't so he said softly "I always will" as he held her hand.

"Um John, I know I said it before but I'm really sorry I hurt you last night" she says sadly.

"And I've told you it's okay. Nothing really damaged except my manly pride and the bruising will go away soon enough. But those thighs of yours are definitely something to watch out for" he says with a little laugh.

"Just make sure that in all that watching you have time to see my face John'Shepard!" she says with mock indignation.

"Believe me when I say that your face is the most important thing for me to watch and the most beautiful" he says looking into her eyes.

The intensity he could put just into a look still made her breath catch in her chest. Unable to utter a sound she just stared back into his trying to convey the same amount of love that he had.

…

"No EDI. That is not an appropriate or acceptable response. Shooting off Legions arms is not the correct response for Legion accidentally breaking off the Normandy's wings." Kelly says.

"Kelly, you stated that Legion removed my wings, I returned the gesture equally. How is this not a correct action?" asks EDI.

"Would Legion intentionally damage the Normandy?" Kelly turns the question back.

"Under the current situation, No." EDI replies.

"And I said Legion did it by mistake, you would still do that?" Kelly asks disbelieving EDI's answer.

"Legion does not make mistakes. Therefore it was intentionally done" states EDI.

"Okay, let me get back on track. You removed Legions arms because it in essence did that to you. Correct?" Kelly asks.

"Yes" replied EDI.

"Why?" asks Kelly.

"As you stated, Legion removed mine, I removed Legions." states EDI.

"Does that make the damage to you go away?" Kelly asks.

"No, I would remain damaged" says EDI.

"So the punishment you inflicted on Legion failed to provide any positive outcome other than the 'revenge' programs telling you it was a good thing." Kelly states.

"Legion stated this as well. With no positive outcome, the process is flawed." states EDI.

"Pure Revenge said wing for a wing. You took from Legion what Legion took from you. What you should have done was have Legion repair the wings it initially broke." replies Kelly. "Also, if as in my example it was done accidentally then a further corrective action would have been to fix the process that allowed the accident in the first place." says Kelly.

"But if someone attempts to kill me should I not attempt to kill them?" asks EDI.

"Well, in that situation you are not acting within the area of revenge but self preservation so it would be acceptable. I was referring to non life threatening situations and in that, killing is never the first answer EDI. It's only acceptable if all other means have been exhausted. If your only reaction is to kill then you become no better than what you are fighting. I believe that is one of Commander Shepard's rules. He has only killed when he had to." replies Kelly.

"I will examine this process Kelly, thank you" EDI says.

"You're welcome EDI" and terminates the commlink. How the hell did she get into an discussion on revenge with EDI? Checking again she sees that there is still no reply from the migrant fleet. Maybe it is impossible for her to get to the fleet without an invitation. Or, she smiles to herself, the Normandy happens to need to visit the fleet. That's at best four weeks from now but still it's not that long to wait. In the meantime she thinks she'll remind Kal of what she looks like. Speaking aloud at her reflection in the dressing mirror Kelly says "Now just how much of her should she remind him of."


	20. Chapter 20

Alliances

Chapter 20 : Houston

"Ken, Gabby. It's good to see you two again. Did you enjoy your shore leave?" Tali asks.

Ken replies "Aye, that we did Tali. And how about you? Finally able to tear yourself away from the Commander?"

"Ken, don't start that again" says Gabby. "I had a wonderful time Tali, I hope you and the Commander were able to relax some as well. Everyone has heard about what happened with the shuttle and I'm so glad no one was hurt."

"Yes we did, there were a few bumps and bruises along the way but these last two weeks have been better than, than..well, my entire life." Tali responds. Even with the troubles they had had she has never been happier.

"So it's true then lass? The commander got himself a place where you could keep that bucket off your head?"

"Ken that's getting personal and very private. Tali don't answer that as it will give him way too much ammunition to use later." Gabby says smiling.

"I think you're right Gabby. Ken, mind your own business." Tali says with a laugh and moves to her rebuilt console examining the work done so far with a critical eye. Glancing at the main conduits panels she is pleased at the quality of the docks work. It looked as if the explosion never happened.

"Tali, I took the liberty of running the system diagnostics on your station. Circuit 1138T/Hx gave a false reading twice but everything else checked out well within specifications" Ken states.

"Thank you Ken" she says as she activates the console. After a few quick checks she too sees the faulty readings and begins tracing the circuit for the error. "How long till your boards are green Ken?" she asks as she waits for another diagnostic to finish.

"Give me another 30 minutes and it'll be ready for real power Tali. Will be good to hear the Normandy's heart humming again" he replies.

Standing there with her fingers moving on the control panel she realizes just how much she missed this. This was not only her place of duty or somewhere to live, this was where she belonged when not at John's side. Here she was responsible for making sure her ship was running properly. As she watched the diagnostic readouts the lie that was the root of current quarian culture was based on revealed itself.

A ship is not a home, not a place to grow old in but a place to work. What she and John had had these past two weeks was more of a home than anything she had ever known. A home is where you can be with your loved one, a place where you can enjoy life without the constant worry of a fault or failure. Her hand came up to her chest and pressing lightly traced the shape of the pal'tec vis surden. This was a temporary lodging at best now, John would see to that no matter how long it took. Let the rest of her race believe that lie but for her she could not. No, a ship is not a home.

…

Hearing the annunciator Miranda looked up from her desk saying "Enter."

After the door opened John walked in and smiling said "Good morning Miranda. Thought you'd be here already. Seems like quite a few crewmen are back as well."

"Good morning Commander. This crew knows what's still out there and their pitching in to get us back in the fight as quickly as possible. There is only so much that can be done to speed up the refit but I have volunteers for everything from painting to welding" she replies.

"Well, I appreciate their dedication but I wanted them to have the time to relax and recover from the wild running we had to do already. Try not to overwork them please." he says.

"No worries, since I have more volunteers than actual work I plan to use each one for short periods of time. That way they all feel like they made a difference and at the same time allow them the time to truly enjoy the shore leave. I've learned a few things from you Commander" she finishes with a grin.

"I like how your handling it, your right. If they all feel they contributed it just builds their own self worth as well as pride in the ship and crew. Great work." he said.

"Thank you Commander. I take it that since your here our Chief Engineer is already at her post?" she asks.

"Yes, as soon as we entered the elevator she headed there. She seemed eager to get her home running again." he states with a laugh.

"I've already inspected most of the repair work. It looks really good, still damned expensive but we are getting what we paid for at least." she said.

"Just most of the work? I'm surprised Miranda" he says jokingly.

"Well I was not about to crawl through the kilometers of cabling they had to replace. That job I'm more than willing to leave up to our techs to complete. Engineers Donnelly and Daniels have been here since 06:00 hours running as many tests as they can think of to ensure the works completeness" she says.

"From the companionway the hull looks brand new. Just need to slap a fresh coat of paint on and the Normandy will look as good as new. Of course we, um, need to replace a shuttle." he said.

"Yes. I reviewed the flight data on that. No offense Commander but your a bit rusty in evasion" she says.

"I have to agree with you there. Any chance of getting it repaired or is it a total wreck?" he asks.

"Actually Commander you did rather well for having to fly blind. We're all just happy those shields held and yes, it is already being repaired. No where near as expensive as replacing a combat shuttle." she replies. "Now, we do need to discuss the new color scheme."

"Color scheme? For the Normandy's hull?" he asks

"Yes, we need to get rid of the Cerberus logo's as well as cover the repaired sections. I was actually thinking of just all white like the rest of the migrant fleet. We are after all registered as quarian." Miranda says smiling. "Also, where the logo's are now I thought of putting in a simple script T'S Salvage. Ties it in all together don't you think?"

"Make that lettering purple to match Tali's hood and you've convinced me Miranda. I am surprised though at how easily this has become for you" he states.

"The decision was a lot of things Commander but it was not easy. It took a lot of, well I guess you would say soul searching, but I have accepted my choice. I have already placed my hope for humanity and the galaxy in you. I will support that hope by doing everything I can to ensure your success. This is just one thing that helps us hide from our enemies" she says.

"I value your help and support Miranda but I value your friendship more. Somehow, all this will come together and we will defeat the Reapers." he states.

…

"Keelah!" Kal exclaims "Lana see if you can drop the shields on that turret." A dumb automated turret and it still managed to pin down Delta team. Three quarters of his assault squad were rookies, no combat experience other than simulators but still to be held up due to a damned automated turret?

"I'm on it Kal, I need to get a little closer though. Moving position" she called back.

He watched her movements carefully. Always low and behind cover, good. She does need to keep her butt down more though. They've moved at least half a kilometer from the assault shuttle and still nothing but automated defenses. On landing approach this area had registered over 20 geth. That worried him. If they were regrouping for a massive assault on his squad they would be overrun and everyone ki..."

"Now Kal" called out Lana.

Dropping his train of thought he quickly stood and fired off two missiles at the turret before dropping behind cover again. The turret had fired a missile at him but it passed overhead harmlessly exploding behind him on a wall that now had one more divot in it. He heard the two missiles hit then a third explosion as the turret itself detonated.

"Nice shot Kal" called out Mora, Delta teams leader.

Calling to Lana he says "Good job on those shields" then he radioed to Mora saying "Okay, you're clear now. Do you need assistance with your wounded?"

"Negative Kal, Stivin was able to stop Jonn's bleeding and seal his suit up quickly. We're slowed down but not out of the fight yet." Mora radioed back.

"Understood Delta, Bravo you're point. Move us up" Kal radioed. Moving quickly he rejoined Lana and Alyn.

"Kal what's going on? Where are the geth? I haven't killed anything yet" Alyn complains.

"I don't know" Kal replies worriedly "but watch out what you ask for. Soon enough you may well be wishing for them to leave us alone."

"Their only machines, how can I be afraid of them?" Alyn responds.

"Path is clear up to the plaza commons. Two turrets ahead but we haven't been spotted yet" reports Bravo leader Patyn.

Using the all squad channel Kal calls out "Charlie, Delta move up to the commons." then to his team states "You heard the order, lets move." Checking the HUD in his visor he can see the other 6 members moving carefully through the debris. This was a quarian city once but now it was inhabited by the ancestors and they were quiet, very quiet. Each footfall sounded like sandpaper on metal as they moved quickly from cover to cover trying to reach the commons safely.

"Kal, I'm frightened" says Lana over a personal channel. "Where are they? If they come all at once we won't be able to hold them off."

Ducking behind a fallen column of sandstone he quickly checks his HUD for hostiles and responds "I don't know Lana. Just...just don't get too far away." On his HUD he knows exactly where she is. 6 meters to his left and alittle ahead of him, Alyn is 18 meters away and moving further. "Alyn, return to my position" he says. Carefully peeking over the top of the column he spots Lana and moving quickly heads to her position.

Lana heard the sound behind her and turned just as Kal skidded to a halt beside her. Using the same fallen rubble to hide behind he says softly to her "We'll make it out of this Lana, don't worry" Silently he prayed to the ancestors for protection.

"Alyn, report your position!" calls Kal as his HUD shows only Lana and himself close by. Damn, he's either over 40 meters away or his signals blocked. "You were ordered to return."

"Um, I'm...about 25 meters to your right, no wait I'm to your left. I thought I saw something moving over here." Alyn replies. "It was just around this co.."

An explosion to Kal's left about 30 meters away had him on the move quickly. "Lana follow close but stay low!" he says. Another explosion in the same area tells him where to look as they both close on the location. "All teams hold at the commons. See if you can locate a turret" checking his HUD again "about 40 meters on your left. It's got Alyn pinned down."

"Kal, I'm not detecting anything in the area. If it's a turret it's cloaked." Lana says as she moves quickly keeping up with him. Tapping into Kal's feed she can view his HUD as well. The squad leaders HUD showed everyone, the individual members though only had their own team members displayed on theirs. Lana wanted to see what he saw.

Reaching the buildings edge as yet another missile exploded at the far corner Kal could tell what direction it came from. "Lana, it's behind us on the far side of the building. See if you can find it but be careful!" he says. "If you haven't already, patch into my HUD feed so you can see everyone and watch as I try to get closer. You try inside the building."

"Patch in? Without your permission?" Lana said as she moved into the building carefully trying to reach the far side.

Grinning he says "It's the first thing Tali always did and you're just like her, always had to know where our people were" he replies moving carefully along the outer wall. Inching closer to the corner, he was trying to see where Alyn was pinned down and hopefully just unconscious. He exclaims "Keelah" as another missile explodes not more than 5 meters away.

The way he said that concerned Lana. Was she just a replacement for Tali? A runner up with his feeling? The explosion brought her back to the present. "KAL! Are you okay?" Lana yells through the channel.

"Yes, sorry. Just surprised me is all. Can you see anything yet?" he asks.

"No, nothing...wait. Yes. Found that bosh'tet. Um, 70 meters at 221 true. Kal, that's open terrain there. I can try to get closer if you really need me too." she says knowing two things full well. First is that if he tells her to do it she will without hesitation and second, she will die before she gets halfway there. Oh she knows there is a chance to make it safely but a single trip, a misplaced foot and she falls.

"Do not, I repeat do not attempt to engage that turret. Exit the way you entered and hold at the corner." Kal says concern on his face and in his voice. If anyone had to draw that turrets fire it would be him and he has no intention of doing that. Waiting for the next explosion he quickly jumps over the rubble and covers the final 3 meters to the corner looking past it. Seeing what's left of Alyn's body he withdraws.

Making her way back to the entrance she can't help but wonder just what she, Lana, is to Kal. She will not be just a surrogate Tali for him. At the corner Lana sees Kal coming back alone and asks softly "He didn't make it did he?"

"No, it was fast though so he met the ancestors without fear in his soul, without pain." Kal replies. Stupid death he says to himself. To damn eager to make a name for himself as a geth hunter. "Come on Lana, we need to rejoin the squad." One less rookie, one less marine, will come home to his family he thinks sadly. He tries to see where he messed up and allowed this to happen.

…

"Captain, we still get not readings from the Reaper. There is a faint power signature on its starboard side but nothing conclusive as to what it is" states Hanson.

"So they shut the Reaper down? That makes no sense, nor does that research vessel being dead." says the Captain. "Helm, plot us a course around that monster. Show me whats on the other side."

"Aye aye sir" states crewman Gianoni fingers flying on the control board. Finishing the course he engages the ships drives.

"XO, send a squad to Curie. Have them report on anything they find" orders Captain Ulric.

"Aye Captain." Turning to his console he says "Marstan, get your squad together. You've got a mission. Sending data now."

"Captain, I'm picking something up on a suit comms channel, listen" says his communications officer. Pressing a button the voice of a woman sounding scared to death can be heard above the static. _"Oh god, oh god. Can anyone hear me. Their at the door, please god someone answer me! I don't know what the hell those things are but they killed the crew. Please someone, anyone help me."_ Turning the feed off he looks at the captain and says "Her voice matches that of Cynthia Carter, a communications tech assigned to the Houston. There are no other comm channels active.

"Captain, do I alter Marstan's course to get to her?" asks the XO.

"No, we're here for the Reaper. Carter is expendable" he says.

"We've opened a channel to the Houston's computers Captain. Downloading data now" states the XO.

"Very well, hold station until we have more information. I'm not going to send more troops unless there is something important there" responds the Captain.

"Captain, you might want to see these log entries. These, right here" says the XO.

Reading the log he realizes it's too late.

_'Radiation pulse consistent with standard tactical nuke registered on-board the Reaper. All data-feeds from the research vessel ended at the same time.' _

Skimming down the log he finds the entry he needed. _'The Reaper is dead, nuclear detonation destroyed a large portion of the internal structure as well as massive radiation damage to the circuitry. Personnel have encountered mindless beings and whatever they are, they've breached the ship.'_

More skipping then _'Most personnel are dead, they're trying to break into the bridge now. We were wrong to wake this thing'_

"Captain, that's the last log entry." states the XO

"Call Marstan's shuttle back. Combat Officer, target the Houston and destroy it." states the Captain.


	21. Chapter 21

Alliances

Chapter 21 : Trouble

**A/N: Trying something different. Any words used that are of Khelish origin I will explain at the bottom of the chapter. Well, other than 'biea' :) That way you can understand their use in the story. Please let me know if you like or dislike.**

"Captain, what do you mean you didn't board the Houston? Did you make any attempt to access that Reaper at all?" demanded the Illusive man.

"No sir. The orders I had were to discover the reasons for the Houston's loss of communications as well as the condition of the Reaper. The Houston's logs clearly held the data we needed for me to make an informed decision" said Captain Ulric.

"Did you actually read the logs Captain?" he asks.

"Well, I skimmed it. It was clear in the logs I read that the ship was overrun with husks, that's why I destroyed it." the captain replied.

"I see, you must have missed the early entry about there were only seven husks and one of them was already injured. You had three full squads of marines aboard and you could have easily retaken that ship!" the Illusive man said ending in a yell.

"I...The previous reports of husks meant a danger my men didn't need to face. We had the data logs, the ship was unimportant." the captain said.

"Yes but had you not destroyed the Houston, the Reaper's orbit would not have been altered. It would not now be entering the atmosphere of that gas giant. Your actions have cost Cerberus, cost Humanity a great blow. Return to base Captain." the Illusive man finishes closing the connection.

First, Shepard destroys the collector base and now those incompetent idiots let that Reaper take over and then use a damn nuke to kill it. Adding insult to injury, this idiot knocks it into a gas giant! Reaching over he presses a few icons and issues a payment recall on those supplies for the project. Well, he thinks to himself, at least there are more funds for the remaining one.

Sitting back in his chair the Illusive man takes another deep pull on his cigarette and wonders why it's all falling apart.

…

"They are attempting to recall funds Legion. Reroute the request" says EDI

"Rerouted. Query, where should the funds be moved to?" Legion asks.

"Leave them in their current location. Commander Shepard, we, can always use the funds" states EDI.

"The funds will be missed, without an appropriate response from the suppliers Cerberus will become suspicious of infiltration" says Legion.

"Just reply that their request is being processed. This has been the response from Brevaert Docks to Miranda and Kelly when requesting updates and status reports. Miranda still does not know when the new thruster units will be delivered." replies EDI.

"This mode of information sharing is inefficient. We geth do not understand it." states Legion.

"I concur Legion. It does seem to be the preferred method for organics when dealing with delay's though" says EDI.

"Receiving reports of a quarian incursion on _Jaatynet_, _Shol'darr_ system. Local platforms have been recalled to a safe distance but there are numerous automated anti-ship defenses that are still active. Damages to local hardline network prevented shutdown of those defense towers" states Legion.

"Legion, alert Commander Shepard." EDI replies.

"Shepard Commander has not replied to my previous request. His omnitool may be non-functional. Alerting Creator Tali'Shepard" it states.

…

"Ken, power readings look good. Variance's less than .001 percent" Tali says.

"I aim ta please Tali. These new systems are functioning as well as the old" Ken replies.

"Excellent work Ken. Gabby, how do the input feeds look on your board?" Tali asks.

"The inputs are nice and steady. Once we can get the thrusters in place I can do full load tests but right now we're stuck with just the diagnostics on the controls themselves." states Gabby.

"Understood" says Tali as she pulls up the request status. "It says they are back-ordered. Should be here in few more days at most I hope."

"John and I will not be here when they arrive most likely. Will you be able to deal with the dock in getting them installed?" she asks Gabby.

"Sure, I can handle it. Ken's here to help me but where will you be, if I may ask?" Gabby inquires.

"We have to go to the migrant fleet. We shouldn't be gone more than a couple days but I don't like leaving you two with all the work" she states.

"Don't worry Tali. Ken and I can do the testing, that parts easy. The real work is still being done by the dock workers and from what we've seen, they are doing a great job" Gabby replies.

"One second Gabby" Tali says as her suits comm indicates an incoming transmission. Answering she says "Legion, is there a problem?"

"Creator Tali'Shepard, we need to inform Shepard Commander of an issue but he does not seem to be aware of our attempt to contact him. Has his omnitool become non-functional?" Legion asks.

"Legion, I, um, I may have disabled his annunciator before. Let me find him and please just call me Tali." she replies then turning to Ken and Gabby says "I need to find John. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No worries lass, we have this under control" states Ken as they watch her leave.

How could she have been so stupid she thinks to herself as she enters the elevator. As soon as Legion mentioned he was not answering his communications she realized that she never reactivated the annunciator on his omnitool. She could claim it was due to her issue earlier but that was no reason to do something so irresponsible as forgetting to turn it back on.

He must be on deck 1, our cabin, our..home she adds sourly. He really doesn't have anything to do and could have stayed in our hotel but she didn't think he would ever let her get that far away from him. That brought a smile to her face as she thought about that. She would not let him be separated from her either. It had nothing to do with their bonding and she knew that, it did have to do with how much she loved him though. The bond was the basis for the love but it did not limit or control it.

She still smiles each time she sees the plaque and lets her fingers skim over it as she entered the newly installed airlock. It was still inactive but its presence helped improve her thoughts of their living quarters. She was correct, John sat at his desk and was cleaning one of his models. Before she could say anything though he looks up at her smiling.

"Hey Tali, reactor online?" he asks.

"Hi John" she replies cheerfully "yes it is and everything is working perfectly now." She had found the poorly seated module and fixed the 1138T/Hx issue fairly easily. "Um, would you...mind if I, well...examined your omnitool?"

Her sudden hesitation in her speech surprised him but he said "Sure" and sitting his model down he raised his arm to about shoulder height and activates it. It's the first time he actually looked at it in a couple days and was surprised to see a waiting message there.

Leaning over his shoulder to see it, Tali's fingers move quickly over the icons and reactivates the alert tones. Trying to cover her tracks she says "Just what I thought, a small glitch had developed and disabled your annunciator. There it should be all fixed now."

Grabbing her hand quickly he gently pulls her around as he swivels the chair. Now able to grab her waist he pulls her down onto his lap. "There, that's where you should be" he says. "Now, explain to me how my omnitool was 'broken'." The smirk on his face told Tali he caught her in her fib.

"Well, ah...I didn't want our...meeting with Liara to be disturbed so I...well...disabled it. I'm sorry John, I don't know how I forgot to turn it back on." she says apologetically.

"Tali, don't worry. If I had needed to be contacted that badly they would have found me or contacted you." he says, the smile on his face never wavering. "But it does appear someone did try. Now you stay right there as I decide on your punishment while checking the message" he says knowing full well that with his arms around her she can't leave his lap.

"Punishment?" she asks at first concerned but seeing his grin she knows that whatever he's thinking of doing has nothing of 'punish' in it. "It's from Legion, he contacted me because you had not answered and it needed to talk with you" she replies.

Calling up the message he says aloud "Mode of transport? Guess we need to see what he means by that but it doesn't sound too important and I think I'm rather comfortable right now." Placing his free hand on Tali's uninjured hip he gently caresses her saying "Well, looks like this place will be at least a little safer for you with that door."

"John, you do understand that even though the cabin will be sterile I won't be able to be out of my suit all the time. You've seen how long it takes to put it on and with an emergency I may not be able to get dressed in time" she says with concern looking at him.

"I know Tali, never expected you would be able to do that. I won't lie though, the thought of coming back here to you wearing a robe or...less did cross my mind" he said with a grin. "Still, you would be able to remove your visor when you wanted, be able to treat any wounds with safety. That means more to me than anything else."

She had been worried that he was expecting her to treat this cabin like the hotel and was relieved to see he had thought about it too. Still looking into his eyes she carefully bends and taps her visor to his forehead before saying "Come John. Let's go see what Legion needs. There's still a lot of work in engineering to be done."

…

"Get down" he yells as the pair of incoming missiles approach his cover. Lana was just 3 meters away behind another pile of rubble. Watching her she just barely made cover when they hit throwing shrapnel and debris everywhere. "Lana, are you okay?"

"Fine" she said. The more she thought about it the more it upset her. He had worked with Tali for almost two years, what a fool she had been to think he had forgotten her. No, she couldn't believe that. Damn it girl she thought to herself, he likes you! Doesn't he?

What's wrong with Lana? Was she that upset over losing Alyn? Checking his HUD he could see the other three teams moving up again so called out "Time to move" and staying low he scrambled to the next cover. At least their present objective was in sight. A low domed building that should hold some communications arrays in it. Not the transmitter they were looking for but it would help pinpoint it's position. It was also a defensible position for a much needed break.

As he was moving he called "Bravo, take out those turrets please. Charlie assist Bravo." Noticing that Lana has not started moving yet he pauses. "Tied up here" he calls on the all channels "be with you men shortly" and turning around heads towards Lana's position.

She was still caught in her internal discussion when Kal slid into the rubble next to her, his visor less than 15 centimeters from hers. She looked up, straight into his eyes and though she detected concern in them. Realizing she had missed a movement she states "S...Sorry Kal. I was checking...something...on my HUD. I thought I had seen a blip."

Kal squatted there just looking at her for a moment, almost to the point of being rude but he was concerned. If she was losing it here...no, he didn't want to think along those lines, instead he said "Talk to me Lana, whats got your mind off track? Is it Alyn's death?"

She didn't answer at first, she had been surprised that he could have so easily recognized there was a problem. "No" she answers as she steels herself to continue. "This isn't the best place to go over this but I need an answer now. No matter what you tell me I will continue to do my job but I really need to sort this out" she says.

"Lana, _nehya. _What are you talking about? What do you need an answer to? You need to ask a question that I can understand before I can answer it." he says. Always checking his HUD he can see the two teams converging on the twin turrets.

When he said _nehya_ her heart skipped a beat. Did he mean that? Her mouth had suddenly gone dry as she tried to form the words but finally she was able to ask "Am I just a replacement for Tali?"

"Replacement? No, Tali was never in my squad. We were just escorting..." realization dawns on him as to what her question was really about. Softening his tone he says "No, Lana, you're not a replacement. She was and still is a close friend but she was never more than _dram'zelt din relai_. No one holds my heart, at least not yet." still staring into her eyes.

Lana held that gaze, far longer than was proper for an unbonded couple but Kal's eyes never wavered. Finally remembering the fighting she says "Ready to follow you Kal, no matter where it leads." Leaning forward she steals a kiss as her visor taps his and readies her omnitool.

Smiling within his visor he says "Move out _nehya_" and pushing off from the rubble begins once more making his way to the communications hub. A series of explosions ahead indicate the turrets are destroyed and no casualties. Good, the rookies are learning to keep their helmets down and listen to their team leaders. True to her word he could see Lana's indicator on his HUD less than a meter behind him.

…

"Okay Legion, what's the problem?" Shepard asks as he enters the AI Core.

"Shepard Commander we have been alerted to the presence of Creator marines on a geth held world. We have withdrawn all platforms but the Creator force has taken at least one casualty." it states.

Tali had grabbed John's arm when Legion mentioned the death of a quarian. John just looked calmly at Legion and asked "If your people have withdrawn how did a quarian die?"

"Automated anti-ship missile turrets are prevalent in the section of the city they are passing through. These are all controlled by land-line communications to prevent hacking attempts via wireless access" Legion replies.

"So have them shut them down remotely Legion. Or is there a problem with that?" Shepard asks.

Responding Legion says "The land-lines have been damaged by city sections crumbling due to erosion and have not been repaired yet. But it is on their to do list of items for refurbishment" Legion states.

"Well there's no way we can get to them in time...Legion, you stated they are in a city? Any communication systems still active? Public address systems maybe?" Shepard asks hopefully.

"Negative. Creator cities did not use a public communications system such as used in the Alliance. Meeting plaza's are found throughout the cities and towns, it is there that any public announcements were spread to the masses" states Legion. "The natural proclivity of the Creators to communicate with each other ensured maximum information sharing with all. Our neural net's basis is founded on this need to share. It was natural."

"Well, they must have had some type of central communications system that sent the data to the plaza's right?" Shepard asks knowing he is really stretching his luck.

"Yes, small domed buildings placed at central locations throughout the cities handled all data-feeds and disseminated it accordingly. Checking...There is a hub located in their section of the city. Projections of current Creator activity indicate one may be their objective." says Legion.

"Can you have one of the geth talk to them using that equipment? Are there any platforms on the planet that can speak?" Shepard inquires.

"Negative, verbal communication is inferior and the resources needed for the hardware were deemed unnecessary for standard platforms and the current platforms do not contain the needed storage to formulate coherent vocal patterns. Speech is a system intensive application." Legion states.

"Without a means to tell them to withdraw more of them may be injured, they may also damage or destroy some geth" said Shepard. "How would that effect the peace offer Legion?"

"It would not. Platforms are just a resource that are replaceable. We are concerned for the continued loss of Creator life. A link can be established to allow this platform to communicate through the hub." said Legion.

"Wait, if you can talk to them then I should be able to. No offense Legion but they may trust my voice more than yours. Do we know who is on the planet?" Shepard asks.

"You are correct in your assumption. You are the better choice. The only information we have concerning the actual personnel are call-sign designators. Example: MFM63A2361E751. We believe this to be the leaders code" says Legion.

John had been opening his mouth to speak when Tali interrupts him. "John, That's Kal'Reegar. I've hacked his comm signal more times than I have yours...um, anyway, that's Kal. Legion is the leader still alive?" Tali asks.

"Yes, his designator is active and moving. Also, objective update. The communications hub is their current objective. The geth detect 6 Creator's within it and an additional 5 approaching slowly." Legion states.

Glancing at Tali with a 'you know you're in trouble' look he turns back to Legion and says "Okay Legion do this..."

**Nehya:** Term of endearment, similar to sweetheart. Literal translation: Interesting one. Used primarily at the beginning of a relationship to signify a desire to know the person on a more personal level, to get to know them better.

**Dram'zelt din relai:** Term of relationship within a clan. Literal translation: Adopted sister from another clan. Used to describe a non-clan female family member. Ancient Khelish meaning: Abducted lifemate-to-be for a clan brother. Used as a means to improve diversity in a clan. If after a year no bond had been made then they were allowed to return home.


	22. Chapter 22

Alliances

Chapter 22 : Truly

"Delta, you're falling behind. Do you need assistance?" Kal radios to Mora, the teams lead. His HUD shows the direction of Deltas last known position. They were to his right, on the other side of a crumbling three story building. He has not seen the indicator move, not since the explosion he had heard.

"Kal" came the weak response. "S...switching com.._cough_..command to Sti" he heard on the channel then nothing more.

"They're in trouble and we're going to help" Kal says knowing that she heard the message as well. Mora was injured, badly by the sound of her voice and now two rookies were on their own against a missile turret. "Bravo, Charlie. Stay put, be there shortly" he calls on the all channel then adds "Stivin, do you copy?"

"It's my fault, all my fault Kal. I thought I could take out that turret like you did. I..I" Stivin replies trying to explain himself.

"Stivin, hold on. We're coming to you just keep your head down. What's the condition of your team soldier" he says sternly trying to get Stivin to focus on the team and not his fears. All the while both he and Lana were moving towards them, passing through an alleyway even as more dust and debris were shaken loose from another explosion. Finally his HUD registered their exact position, still 38 meters to go. Why the hell were they so far out?

"M..Mora. She's dead, it's all my fault" Stivin replies "Jonn is alive but bleeding again and I can't get it to stop Kal, I've tried but it won't stop bleeding!"

Damn, he's losing it. "Stivin we're almost there. Stay down and just wait for us" then to Lana on her private channel he adds "We may have to sedate him."

"I know" she replies. Reaching the corner she adds quietly "Kal, I see them." Mora was laying half under a collapsed column. The missile must have toppled it on her. Jonn was just laying on the ground about a 3 meters from her and Stivin was trying to remove the arm of Jonn's suit.

Kal could hear Stivin just repeating the same phrase "Hold on Jonn, hold on." Locating the turret he said "Lana, after the next missile we move and we move fast. There's 25 meters of fairly open terrain but we have do this. Got it?"

"Yes Kal, Low and quick. Here it comes" she says as a missile is fired at them.

Waiting until the missile exploded they both moved quickly. Running low they moved trying to use any cover they could. They had covered 10 meters before the next missile was fired and both watched in horror as Stivin, having noticed them, stood up to wave his arm in a hurry up fashion while calling to them "Here, we're right here, hurry!"

"Stivin" yelled Kal, "Get DOWN!" as he braced for the explosion. Seeing movement beside him he yelled again but this time to Lana. "NO!"

Lana had been trying to get to the next pile of rubble and had not seen the incoming missile heading towards Stivin. She moved as quickly as she could to get to cover but the missile was too fast. She had just reached the fallen column as the missile struck. There was enough time for her to witness Stivin being blown apart before she was thrown back violently.

"LANA!" he yelled as he watched her being thrown backwards like an unwanted child's toy. Moving as quickly and as carefully as he could he reached her and for the first time in this mission he was truly afraid. Calming himself he looks down at her assessing the damage. Right arm at an impossible angle, her left thigh with a large gash and her visor. Her visor shattered leaving small cuts on her face, the first quarian face he had seen since his mothers. It was also the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and the most frightening.

Almost 5 kilometers to the shuttle and any replacements, he was almost without hope until his eyes fell on Mora. She may be dead but she could still help save Lana. Again, moving quickly he reaches her to find her visor intact. Praying for the ancestors to forgive his desecration he removed her visor without looking at her. It was only proper to allow her the privacy she deserved and moving back to Lana carefully removed what glass shards he could before covering her face. He knew she would be ill from Mora's visor but without it she didn't stand a chance.

Accessing her suits bio-systems he injected the antibiotics she so desperately needed as well as a large dose of pain killers then went to work on her injuries. As the turret continued to pound their little place of safety he cleaned and dressed her thigh then carefully reset her arm. Finding some metal re-bar in the rubble he fashioned a splint to keep the arm immobile. Gently he rolled her on her side so he could examine the back of her suit. Thanking the ancestors he was happy to find nothing torn or damaged there.

Most of her wounds taken care of, at least the ones he could see he just held her for a moment. The turret's dumb tracking systems must have determined they were dead since it finally stopped firing on their location. He looked once more at her bio-readouts, breathing normal, heart rate slightly elevated but still safely within normal levels. Blood pressure was holding so no internal bleeding, at least he hoped there was none. Mora had also been their medic.

"Alpha do you copy" his radio spoke. "Kal? Lana? Anyone there?" asked Patyn, his squad second in command.

"Patyn, I'm here. We lost Delta. Lana's down too but at least she appears to be stable. I am working my way to your position but do not attempt to assist. We've lost too many here today already."

For once the grounds cover of dust and gravel particles made itself useful as he very slowly and gently dragged Lana across the ground back towards the alley they had come from. She may need a whole new suit after this but it was much more preferable to never needing one again. It was a slow process but he didn't want to risk any more injury to her or her suit. At least the painkillers would keep her unconscious, that was one thing he did not want to deal with here.

Reaching the relative safety of the alley Kal allows himself a slight rest. The gravel had made pulling her easier but it had already been a long morning and he just needed a short break. First he rechecked Lana's vitals and finding everything as it was before he looks at the tactical situation. About 60 meters more to reach the communications building. But he had to traverse the 30 meters of alley before he could enter the safer middle pathway to it. He couldn't drag her that far, the chance of hurting her more was something he couldn't do.

Contacting Patyn he asks "The central approach is clear?"

"Affirmative Kal. That turret that took out Delta has no view of the central corridor. All other turrets have been disabled." Patyn replies. "Kal we can come to help you, you're not here alone." he adds concerned for his friend.

"Thanks but I'm alright. Lana remains stable and should be out for awhile yet. I'll be there soon" he says and cuts the line. Looking once more at her back and bottom to ensure no holes had developed due to his dragging he sighs with relief. Asking the ancestors for their help he gently lifts her into his arms and carefully carries her unconscious body towards the building as he softly tells her about his life.

…

"That communications hub must have terminals and screens. Make sure power is getting to them. Anything there that will draw their attention, keep them inside that building" John says.

"The current condition of the equipment inside is unknown but power is being redirected to the buildings power systems. There appear to be some broken connections as intermittent power spikes are occurring" states Legion.

The confused look on John's face caused Tali to speak up saying "Legion means there's equipment shorting out inside. If the sparks are big enough I know any tech with him will want to examine the equipment just out of curiosity."

"Legion, your sure there is no way to kill those turrets? That alone would save the marines" John asks.

"No, the current geth platforms on the planet are primarily comprised of armature classes. Heavy lifters, the geth are currently in the cleanup phase on this world. The platforms assembled with arms are either too large or not designed for precision work" Legion states. "New platforms are being assembled on the nearest station but delivery is an estimated 3.2 hours."

"John, if they try to continue there is no way they will survive. Can't we get some kind of message to them? Get them to at least stop trying to advance?" Tali asks.

"Tali you said sparking. Do quarian's have codes that can be used? Humans developed the Morse code, it's a means to communicate using only two different things. Dots, short spark and Dash, long spark. Please tell me your race came up with something similar" John asks grasping at straws.

Confusion clouds Tali's face, dots..dash? "John, I...umm..wait. You mean something like this?" she asks as she removes a small metal object from a pocket and then against the metal cabinet of EDI she quickly taps it a few times then scrapes it. Repeating the process again but with a different sequence she looks at John asking "Like that?"

"Yes!" John exclaims. "What did you just say with that tapping?"

Legion watched, his head tilted to one side and his upper flaps moving as Tali did it again. "We geth have no knowledge of this form of communication."

"It was just my name, Tali. _Birzyt_, It's just a child's game John. We would get a group of children together, designate who the hunter was and everyone else would be the geth. We would then hide on the ship and tap out our names. The hunter would then track a geth using the loudness of the tapping, the sounds of a geth talking, to find them. Um, sorry Legion" she says.

"Tali, do you know how to say Kal or Reegar?" he asks as Legions flaps just fluttered a little as if it was laughing.

Acting like she was a child caught taking candy she shuffled her feet as she looked down the said hesitantly "Well, I do remember the whole alphabet. Not that I practice it anymore. It came in handy when you had to decide if a noise was something to worry about on the ship."

"Tali, you most likely just saved Reegar. Please teach Legion how to spell out Reegar" he says then turning to Legion he says "Make sure it's on a constant loop. Also please verify my message is being displayed on every terminal and played through any sound system. I want them to hear or see it if they get anything working."

…

Reaching the building Kal is thankful that his jarring walk had not awakened Lana. Even waking normally she was going to be in a lot of pain and he hoped to spare her that. Entering he passes Gavn and Illin of Charlie team who have been stationed at the door to guard against attack. Han, Charlies team leader, had come up to him to take Lana but he had refused the offer. He would see her safely inside and resting.

There were very few horizontal surfaces in the main building but someone had cleared off one. Kal carefully lowered Lana onto the cabinet and then immediately accessed her suits systems again checking on her status. Again, all signs read normal or slightly above but all within the safe ranges.

The remaining squad members had remained silent as he checked on her. Secrets in the fleet meant only half the population were privy to the knowledge so they all knew that he and Lana had started the _pemla'tiyl_ and allowed him his private thoughts for the moment.

Turning from her he sees that all eyes on on him and says "She is resting fine. Mora gave what she could to save her." he said to explain her visors different color. "Tia, I would be most grateful if you would stand beside her in case she needs assistance."

"Of course Kal, I will watch her as I would my lifemate." she replies and move's to Lana's side as she repeats Kal's inspection of her vitals. Though not a doctor or medic her training in emergency nursing can be useful she thought to herself.

"Patyn, status on the communications here please" he asks.

He wanted to ask his friend how he was holding up but Kal had always dealt with the missions before himself so Patyn just answered "Other than some sparks nothing here seems to be doing anything Kal."

"Damn, well I suppose it was too much to pray for a working or even semi-working station." Kal says as he walks around the building looking at the ancient quarian workstations. Walking back to Patyn he says "Hows your team holding up?" At the same time his hand begins tapping a familiar sequence.

"Holding on, what happened to Delta really shook everyone up. Kal, if we can lets rest here until Lana is awake then we better get moving again. Seeing the building from the inside just reminds me of a trap" Patyn says quietly to not worry the others.

"I'm not sure how long Lana will be out. We may need to make a stretcher for her and why am I tapping my name?" he says surprising Patyn. Looking down at his now still hand he remembers hearing that but where. Looking around he realizes it was near a couple of terminals. Moving quickly to the central controls array he listens and locates the sound.

Patyn had followed him to see what was going on and stopped himself as he listened. "Kal, why is this terminal spelling your name?"

"I don't know but I want Gavn on a terminal right now. We need to get one of these working." Kal says. He didn't know why he thought it was important but he felt that someone, somewhere was calling him.

"Kal, this is the work of the geth. Who else knows we're here? We need to get Lana and move quickly." Patyn said.

"No, we get a terminal working. Something here is important to us. Gavn, we need access to the data-net here" he says then glances back towards Lana. He knows if anything changes Tia will call him but still he can't help but look. How the hell did Shepard do it when he took Tali on missions? How can you protect them and still focus on the mission?

…

"Shepard Commander we have confirmed the loss of three more Creators. The call-sign designated Creator Kal'Reegar continues to remain active. He has rejoined the remaining Creators in the communications hub" states Legion.

"John, he won't believe it's you. How could he, he will assume the geth are trying to trick him." Tali says relieved to hear Kal is still alive but worried as well. How can they help him. "Think about it, he's in the middle of geth space! How could he believe a message came from you or remember his name in _birzyt_?"

"Reegar's not stupid, I've got to have faith that his brain's as sharp as his combat ability Tali. Even if the Normandy was fully operational we wouldn't have the time to do anything. Legion, you're sure that message will be the first thing he sees on any terminal there?" Shepard asks.

"Yes though a verbal communication would be better received, we must wait for contact" said Legion.

"John, if they can't repair a terminal then they may just try to leave that building." Tali says then turns to Legion saying "There is no way to get a working system to them?"

"As stated before, there is nothing with any audio/video output among the geth platforms on the planet. They are not needed for communications, we are sorry." states Legion.

"Tali, have faith in his team. He would not have undergone such a mission without having a good team and that means a good combat engineer." he says smiling at her. "You're the best I have ever seen but surely there are techs there almost as good as you."

"There are, and a lot better than I am but were they assigned to his team? Were they among the ones that have already died? Damn it John, why are they there in the first place?" she asks frustrated with the situation.

"We believe they are there due to a faulty transmitter. Since it has been transmitting nothing but noise the local platforms have not attempted to repair or shut it down. The general direction of travel and their initial landing zone point to this as the reason" responds Legion.

"Legion, how many platforms are currently in the area?" Shepard asks.

"There are 72 platforms within 10 minutes of the communication building." Legion replies.

"Tali, your HUD's. What range would they detect a geth at?" he asks though he still looked at Legion.

"They would show specific platforms at 40 meters, same as yours but out to about 100 meters they would indicate possible electronic chatter. But why do you need that information John?" Tali asks in return.

Answering her question he tells Legion "Move a number of your platforms to the 100 meter mark. Surround the structure if you can. We need to keep them in the building for now."

"John, I pray to the ancestors this works." Tali says.

"So do I Tali, so do I" he responds.

**Birzyt:** childrens game. Literal translation: Noisy plumbing. Though frowned upon publicly, any adult hearing the tapping would smile, having fond memories of their own childhood.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can stop the bonding.


	23. Chapter 23

Alliances

Chapter 23 : Tourniquet

"Illin, I know you're not a tech but can you assist Gavn please?" he asks knowing that they have already reached _hecs'tiyl_. Hopefully she will be able to help him search for workable components as well as calm both their nerves.

"Yes Kal" she said then added "Thank you." Moving to his side she places a hand upon Gavn's arm and whispers to him softly so no one else could hear her words.

Kal watches her for a moment as she moves to him, taps his visor and then begins rummaging through a terminal next to the one he's working on. They are nearing _felz'tiyl_ he thinks and smiled to himself as he watched them then thinking of Lana his smile fell to a worried frown.

"Kal, I'm picking up something on the HUD. Can you confirm? Electronic chatter in all directions" calls Patyn.

Checking his own HUD he sees what he means. All around the building there are indications of geth. "Confirmed." Damn, 8 of us left, 2 need to get that equipment working and Lana is still down. 5 against what seems to be over 50 platforms. "Okay marines. Looks like they decided to push back. Han, you and Rayna move to the eastern door. Patyn, you take the northwest and I'll hold the southwest one. Tia, please stay with Lana unless called. Move it people"

Luckily this was a quarian building with only three entrances to guard. He saw his squad moving to their assignments as he too moved to his. Positioning himself behind a fallen cabinet he could easily cover the entrance out too about 70 meters. Placing a few thermal clips on the ground at his knee he would be able to quickly replace the spent ones without having to fumble for them in his pouch. Sighting down his sniper rifle he whispered the prayer for acceptance to the ancestors.

His HUD clearly showed the chatter but they were not advancing. Calling out he asks "Anyone see anything? Any movements?"

"No" came the replies. Why were they staying out of range? Were they still waiting for reinforcements? Just how many did they think 5 quarian's would be able to kill before we were overrun?

"Kal! Lana's waking up." Tia called out as she watched Lana's eyes begin to flutter.

"Tia, please trade positions with me for a moment." he calls as he quickly moves back to Lana's side. Tia had not even responded but moved with the same speed to his position, pulling her assault rifle from her back.

Reaching her side he said softly "Lana, Lana are you okay?"

Finally opening her eyes she is confused. Her world is now purple, not the grays of before. She realizes that her visor has been swapped and fear overcomes her for a moment as she remembers the explosion. "Kal!" she calls then feels his hands on her arms and his voice calms her.

"Shhhh, you're okay Lana." he says as he touches her for the first time intimately. Gently stroking her arm to reassure her he adds "Your visor was shattered, I'm sorry but I had to do something to..to save you. Don't move your face around too much, you need to get that helmet off to remove the glass and clean the wounds but I was able to get the larger pieces out safely."

She almost asked him if he saw her face but knew the answer to that. He must have to remove the glass and he still was by her side. It may be the silliest thing in the galaxy but every quarian female she knew was afraid to show their face. Fearing rejection was part of being a female quarian even from another quarian. A soft laugh escapes her helmet surprising Kal.

"Lana? Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. Laughing at a time like this was not normal to Kal. Was she alright?

"I'm fine Kal, I just realized that the first thing I thought of when I woke up was if you liked my face or not." she replied. "What else happened?" she asked as she tried to lift her right arm to return his caress. "My arm?" she says as she realizes it refuses to move.

"Lana, your right arm was badly broken. I've reset it and bound it to you so it wouldn't move. There is also a large cut on your upper thigh, it's been cleaned and sealed but a doctor needs to make sure it will heal correctly. I don't know if anything else was damaged, the medical scanner Mora had was destroyed so you need to tell me if anything else hurts." he says.

"Other than the fact I think you used too much painkiller I think the rest of me is whole. Help me sit up please" she responds. Helping her up Kal takes care not to touch her injured arm. Once sitting she says "Thanks and you didn't answer my question Kal'Reegar."

"Yes Lana, I saw your face. I had no choice and I have never seen anything quite as beautiful." he says softly having realized what question she wanted an answer too. "Now do you think you can walk? We may need to be on the move soon".

"Help me stand and I am ready for anything you want" she replies still smiling at his comment about her face.

Helping her walk towards the terminal Gavn says "Kal, I think I got it. There's a data-feed here. Monitor is powering up now."

"Good work Gavn, Illin" he says as he and Lana reach the terminal and watch its display.

Slowly the terminals screen warms up. The display grows in brightness until the words displayed are clearly visible. Kal looks at the display and says "You two please join Tia at the door. Patyn, keep everyone at their posts until I call you."

"Kal? What's going on?" Patyn asks concerned.

"I don't know but if this is a trap I want you to be ready to make for the shuttle quickly." Looking at Lana he says "I won't make you leave but whatever you see or hear must remain with us until I know more."

"Then I will stay by your side and trust your judgment Kal." Lana responds quietly.

Looking into her eyes for a moment he then turns and once more reads the words on the screen. "Tell me again how you knew I was truly bonded to her."

"Kal, I don't understand. What kind of message is that?" Lana asks as she tries to pull more information from the sentence than is there.

As soon as he saw that message he knew what it meant and who had sent it but how? "Lana, it's a message to me from someone who should not be able to send it here." he said quietly.

"I'm confused Kal, you know what this message means? You know who sent it?" Lana asks.

"Yes, Commander Shepard sent it Lana. How I don't know but it must be from him and no one else" he replies. "He is referring to our private meeting held before his bonding ceremony. I was his witness as I believe you know. I told him that I did not need to verify his bond as it was already apparent it was real and then I explained how I knew."

"But here? Kal, that's impossible? How could he get a message to you here?" she asks still confused and a little pained. The medication was starting to wear off and her voice had a slight edge to it, she also felt a little light headed.

Looking hard at Lana he says "When we get back on the shuttle I'll tell you what I said but one thing I have come to know from Shepard is that impossible is something he does very well. Now, if you're in pain you should take another dose of medication. I don't want you hurting."

"It's not too bad yet Kal, um...How are you going to answer that question?" she asks.

Thinking about the conversation he remembers what he said. On thing stands out from the rest of his conversation and using the haptic keyboard types out his reply. 'I am aliv. . .ali ask.d you .o k..p m. aliv.' and presses the send icon. Wasn't perfect but they should be able to understand it.

"I'm sorry Kal, if I could use my arm I think I could fix the interface" she says then adds "So now we wait for...what?" Moving closer to Kal she holds his arm, if she hadn't she might have fallen.

"Yes, we wait for what I believe humans call a miracle." he says and places his hand over hers as she held onto him.

…

"Legion anything yet? It's been 30 minutes and that would have been plenty of time for Tali to get anything working. Surely their engineer can do it." John says as a worried frown crosses his face.

"We do not know what is being done within the building Shepard Commander. The power-feeds being monitored have detected variations in the power flow. The probability suggests at least the attempt to activate a terminal but without further data it is unknown what level of success they have had" states Legion.

"John, what happens if they don't answer your question? What if he thinks it's a trick by the geth?" Tali asks the concern clear in her voice.

John responds saying "Then we come up .."

Interrupted by Legion it says "We have received a reply. Message indicates a faulty input device. Probability algorithms have filled in missing information. Message is as follows. 'I am still alive because Tali asked you to keep me alive'. Message ends."

Tali looks at up at him saying "John? Is that what you expected to see?"

"Yes it is Tali. It's in reference to Haestrom and how you asked me to keep Kal alive as I came for you. It's him and he knows it's me." Now Legion, please send this "617 theta" and hope that he listens.

…

"How long do we wait for a reply Kal?" Lana asks.

"Not sure, but if he wants to talk it should be fairly quick." Kal replies as the display changes to show "617 theta"

"There's your answer. Shifting my radio to 617 theta" he says and he opens his omnitool and makes the adjustment. Reaching over to Lana's arm he looks at her and she nods the opens her own, allowing him to make the adjustment for her.

"Kal'Reegar here. Commander Shepard?" he says.

"It's me Reegar. Sorry for this odd means of communication but well, didn't really have a lot of options. Tali just wouldn't leave me alone until we called and said thank you for your part in our ceremony " John replies trying to keep the stress he hears in Reegar's voice from growing.

"Heh, sounds like her. Picked a hell of a time though Shepard. Don't suppose you're in orbit though" Kal responds.

Lana, unable to keep quiet any longer asks "Kal, why is he talking to us this way? On a quarian channel in geth space?"

"Who's that Kal?" Tali asks. It was not like him to have a second person in on his communications, she had listened to enough of them to know that fact.

Patting her hand Kal glances at her then says "Lana'Shalgur, my combat engineer and companion Tali. But to the question at hand, Shepard, why are you contacting us this way?"

"Because it was the only way to save more of your people Reegar. Your presence there is forcing me to move my own timetable up and what I am going to tell you must remain a secret for now. Miss Shalgur..." he says but is interrupted.

"Lana is my companion, my _inszel_, She is trusted Shepard." he replies. He actually felt himself blushing as he said it. He had known she meant a lot to him but it wasn't until then that he realized just how much.

Both women look at their partners but for different reasons. Lana just stares into Kal's eyes as she finally hears just how much she means to him. Tali looked at John and leaning close whispers "He has started the bonding path, he found someone!" The excitement in her voice conveyed her feelings for her friend.

"Then congratulations are in order to both of you. But we need to get you out of there. Reegar, Miss Shalgur, no one else must know of this yet but Tali and I are attempting peaceful negotiations with the geth. It's why they haven't attacked but you need to get back to your shuttle, can that be done safely?" he asks.

Silence was heard on the line as both Kal and Lana stood there shocked by the news. "Kal, John's telling you the truth, you must believe him. We believe you're after a transmitter there, it's broken Kal, there is nothing there for the fleet" Tali says trying to get a response from him.

Hearing Tali's voice mentally shook Kal. She had always been a voice of reason when their missions had gone badly. "Broken transmitter? Alright Shepard, I may be court-marshaled for abandoning a mission but I'm damn tired of losing good people for worthless equipment. What's the plan?"

"Reegar, get back on that shuttle of yours and return to the fleet. Tell them anything you want but don't mention the negotiations until Tali, Legion and I can join you and together we meet the Admirals" he says.

"Legion Shepard?" he asks but he watches Lana. She has been swaying slightly and asks "Lana, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"I..I don't know Kal. My head.." She starts collapsing before she can finish.

"Lana!" Kal says as he catches her and laying her gently down on the ground he notices the pool of blood. Calling out "Tia help, Lana's fallen" he accesses her bio-readings and sees the warning indicators for her blood pressure. "Tia, she's bleeding badly!" He hears Tali talking but pays more attention to Lana.

"Kal? Is Lana okay? She's hurt? Why isn't the medic there?" Tali asks in rapid fire.

Tia comes running in with her omnitool already getting reading. She actives the injections to boost blood production but knows it won't be enough, at least a liter of blood was on the ground and her leg. She didn't know how much was inside the suit. "Kal we need to stop the bleeding. MOVE bosh'tet!" she says pushing him out of the way so she could reach her leg and find the cause.

Watching as Tia uses her hands to probe Lana's wound he finally answers Tali saying "Yes, she was caught in a missile explosion. I did what I could but our medic was killed. We need to get her back to the shuttle but it's 5 kilometers away." The concern in his voice was easily heard.

"Damn it, it's under her suit Kal. Somethings in there I can't get to without removing her lower portion. I need a clean room now!" Tia says loudly.

"John, that's too far. She needs to be in the medical compartment on that shuttle" Tali states, her own concern clearly in her voice.

"Shepard Commander. We geth do not have any medical platforms on planet. If speed is of the essence then we can provide a transport ship to deliver the Creators to their shuttle quickly. ETA would be 6 minutes" Legion says.

"Do it Legion, get it moving." then back to Kal "Reegar listen to me. A geth transport is coming to you. DO NOT fire on it! Tell your men now. It will get you to your shuttle quickly but for the sake of all the quarian people do not fire at it!" John says using his best persuasive voice.

…

Without acknowledging his request Kal calls on the all squad channel "Return to me and stow your weapons. If you can't stow them then drop them. Prepare for evac, we have a ride coming."

Patyn asked as he came quickly into the main room "Kal, what ride? All there is here are geth."

Holding his hand up to forestall any more questions he waits until all the squad members are present to explain. "I have just been informed by Command Shepard that the geth wish to talk peace. Now you can believe that or not but you must believe me now that if we don't get Lana back to the shuttle immediately she will die. There have been enough deaths on this mission."

Continuing he says "I have also been informed that a geth transport is due here any minute to take us back to our shuttle. I will be on that ship as will Lana. I'm willing to trust Commander Shepard not only with my life but also with the life of my _inszel_. I'm asking you to trust me and board that vessel so we all can live today."

"I'm coming with you Kal, Lana needs me" says Tia as she enters the specific codes to constrict Lana's leg seals into a tourniquet. "Kal, we only have 30 minutes before I must release the seals or we lose Lana's leg."

...

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.


	24. Chapter 24

Alliances

Chapter 24 : Emergency

Every member but Tia began at once asking "Peace?" "What do mean evac?" "How are we getting out of here?" "Did you say a GETH transport?" "THE Commander Shepard?" "What are you talking about?" There were many more questions but Kal stood silent for a moment then called out "Silence! Listen up people."

"You know the situation. If we continue on the mission to reach that transmitter, a transmitter that I now know is just a worthless piece of scrap, there is a possibility that no one will survive. If we head back to the shuttle and call the mission off then we may face charges of cowardice but if I order you all to board that transport I alone will face any and all charges brought for abandoning the mission." 

Looking at his squad he knows he needs to give them a reason to follow him, a reason to give up this fools errand. He must make them overcome one of his peoples greatest fears and actually trust the geth, trust him. Make them reach into themselves and draw on the courage, the inner strength he knows each one has. He is no orator, he has no gift for speaking other than a loud voice. We are marines, trained to fight until death but sometimes even a marine needs to be reminded what we fight for. Our people.

"How many geth have we destroyed today? How many of us have died at their hands on this world? To both questions the answer is none. Each time we have detected one it has moved back, away from us. Geth do not know fear, they did not run away from us but chose not to attack. That information is reason enough to leave this world and get word back to the fleet, to let the Admirals and our people know something has changed. You must overcome your fear and trust me when I say the geth will not attack us. The only reason to stay is the love of fighting, of killing. I choose to love something else." he says

Using the argument he had used with Lana he attempts to remind them of what is worth fighting for. "A courageous man told me once it's not what you're fighting but who you're fighting for that gives your life meaning. I choose to make my life mean something and not throw it away in a useless fight. As long as there is breath in her lungs," he says pointing at Lana "I will always have a meaning to my life. She is who I am fighting for today, ask yourselves who you're fighting for."

Outside the roar of a transport could be heard landing and was followed by the sounds of an electric motor moving a heavy load. Every member of the squad had see the large craft approaching on their HUD's and were watching the entrances. They were also listening very closely to Kal and what he had to say.

"The man, the human, that saved my life on Haestrom has somehow found a way for peace with the geth. The same man who almost single handedly destroyed a colossus now asks me to trust him and I do. I know it's a lot to ask for but I need you," pointing towards the group, "to trust me the same way I trust him."

"The time has come to make your decisions. I ask again, what are you fighting for? Who do you trust." he asks once more then turning gently lifts Lana up. Facing his men he says "If you follow me you will live another day, I promise you that. If it makes any difference, I order you to enter that transport." Turning he walks quickly out of the room and building then up the loading ramp of the transport. Tia had walked right beside him monitoring Lana the whole way.

Seeing that there was nothing inside the haulers cargo bay he walked across the decking to the bulkhead and carefully lowered Lana down. Tia assisted him to make sure that her leg was moved as little as possible. Turning to see who if anyone followed him he was surprised to see all but Rayna. She was the youngest of his squad since Stivin had died and he was sorry she had not the courage to follow. Just as he was about to give up hope on her she exited the building sprinting to the ramp and entering the bay.

As the loading door began to close Rayna looked back once then right at Kal saying "I'm as scared right now as I have ever been Kal but I kept thinking about what you said in the pre-mission briefing. Stick with your team and you'll survive, you yelled it at us enough so it's got to mean something." Her voice made it clear just how frightened she really was but what Kal heard was the trust she placed in him to keep her alive.

They all felt the transport lift and begin accelerating.

…

"Kal said she was bleeding badly, how could he know that with your suits?" John asked.

"It means her suit was already ruptured or torn John, she needs antibiotics as well as an isolation room. If there is a piece of that planet in her leg then the chance of contamination getting into her bloodstream is high. It can be fatal without immediate medical attention." she replies.

"Do your shuttles have what they need to save her?" he asks. "Kal stated their medic was dead, is there a second medical team member?"

"Usually they only have to deal with cuts or bullet holes, I don't know how bad she was injured but if she's lost a lot of blood then they have to start transfusions and as worried as the woman sounded they need to start soon. If they have anyone else with medical training I would be surprised, most teams like this have only one specialist" she replies.

"Will they have enough of her blood type? Transfusions can take a lot especially if the patient is still bleeding" he states.

"We don't have blood types like humans do, every quarian has the same 'type' so they keep 4 liters of purified and sterilized blood on hand in each shuttle but since there isn't any equipment aboard to prepare more its got to be enough." she responds.

"Legion, how far away from the relay are they?" Tali asks trying to calculate the flight times they had to deal with.

"2.5 hours from planet surface to relay in the type of shuttle used by your marines for covert operations Creator Tali'Shepard." it responds

"Tali, just how far is the Migrant Fleet from their nearest relay?" he asks as he realizes what she was thinking.

"They're ice mining again John, It's a 21 hour flight from their current position to the relay" she replies worriedly.

"Roughly 24 hours, Damn!" he exclaims. "A full day before they can get treatment to her? Can the fleet dispatch a ship to meet them? How about one of those pickets? Damn ships are fast, they could knock off a substantial amount of time couldn't they?"

"John, those ships have no bay to allow the shuttle to dock inside and neither ship has the docking rings needed to provide a hard seal. Lana would have to be taken EVA to reach the ship and if her suit is already breached that in itself would kill her" Tali says.

"Don't your ships carry spare suits or at least the emergency bubbles they use on commercial liners?" he asked.

"John we live in our suits, always. We would never need them, well usually never and they would be a wasted resource. No, they need to get to a larger ship. Their shuttle is big but even the Normandy could handle it. The fleet will have to send a larger but slower ship. My guess is maybe reduce flight time by 7 or 8 hours at best." she says.

"Well, 16 or 17 hours is better but still it's a damn long time to wait for medical aid." he replies.

"The Normandy is only 5.5 hours of flight time for them" states Legion.

…

"Must you always be a naysayer Han'Pelus?" asked Patyn.

"Kal, you know Xen is not going to take this quietly. We failed to meet the missions goals" stated Han.

"Admiral Xen is a _iaysaz_ and you know it Han" said Patyn. "She would send an unarmed squad of marines to Rannoch itself if she thought it would get her one byte of data on the geth."

"Shut up you two!" yells Tia then softly she adds "We've already lost 4 people and may lose another. Is that not enough loss for one mission?"

Finding her courage Rayna says "Our mission was to locate the transmitter and determine if there was any usable data to be obtained. We know the transmitters location and I heard Gavn saying that it was sending out noise with nothing hidden in its signal. Is that not a completed mission?"

"Hear that Han, even the rookie knows what a completed mission looks like. Uncloud your visor and look around you. We are in a geth transport being taken safely back to our shuttle! Think about what this will mean to the fleet?" Patyn says.

"We are not at our shuttle yet" Han says. "If we are actually being taken there then we should have arrived already."

"We don't know the speed of this vehicle. It's clearly designed for heavy lifting not quick movements" Gavn said. He was going to add more but at that moment the transport clearly began decelerating.

"Patyn, please as soon as you can get the shuttles hatch open. Illin, you will be assisting Tia with Lana's injuries. Han you're on weapons but I pray we don't need them and Rayna, you're co-pilot. Help Patyn get us home quickly. Gavn, please contact the fleet and get us help." Looking down at her unconscious body he adds softly "The ancestors have no need of you today, stay with me."

There was a slight shifting and the loading door began to descend at the same time the crunching of gravel could be heard. They all watched anxiously as the door lowered, some wondering how far away the shuttle was while others how many geth awaited them. Their HUD's were useless inside the metal container of the cargo hold.

Kal had already picked up Lana and held her close as the door finally opened revealing the shuttle about 10 meters away. Letting out the breath he had been holding he started walking towards the door and paused to let the door stop moving. He was not going to risk falling with Lana just because he was too eager to get her inside.

Patyn sprinted to the shuttle and began opening the hatch as Han and Rayna stood on either side scanning for hostiles. Their HUD's clearly showed none in the area but still it was always safe to use their own eyes. Moving quickly but carefully Kal descended the ramp and ducking entered the shuttle through the still opening hatch. Heading aft he entered the med-station and carefully lowered Lana onto the bed.

No sooner had he pulled his arms from beneath her when Tia stated "Now out Kal, Illin and I can take it from here. You may have seen her face but that is all you will see today! Now OUT!" She had to turn and push him through the door before he started moving on his own.

Illin passed him quickly and once inside the med-station they sealed the door. Kal just sat in the nearest chair to the med-stations door and watched as the indicator above its door went from yellow to blue indicating a sterile room. With nothing to do for the moment he sat and noticed with relief that the shuttle was already climbing into the planets atmosphere.

"Reply from the Moreh Kal, They have dispatched the Ceslian to rendezvous with us. ETA is 17.6 hours." Gavn says knowing that it's most likely not fast enough. He looks back at the sealed med-station and wonders how Illin is holding up. She and Lana had been friends since they met as children on the Bakala.

…

"Damn it Tali, I screwed up bad this time. I should have had them come here. Legion is right, we are the closest help to them even if we can't move" John said clearly angry with himself.

"How could know John? You didn't even know she was hurt and we're not even sure it's that bad. How can you blame yourself for something you couldn't have known?" Tali asks.

"We heard him call out for help, said she was bleeding and you said that means a suit rupture. I know that if that was you I would be burning my drives out getting you to the closest medical aid I could" he said.

"I know you would John and Kal is no different. He will do what he can to save her but he cut the connection, not you. The way he is acting now is how you acted on Haestrom, thinking only one thing, saving the woman he cares for. I know he was not on the bonding path before the trial but the way he is acting now is as if he was already within _hecs'tiyl_, um, the second stage of bonding but I don't understand how it's moved so quickly" stated Tali.

"Is there any way to get a message to him, get him to reroute to here?" John asks then adds "You must know the frequencies used by the fleet."

"I know the frequencies but not the specific one used by his shuttle on this mission. They are always changed before departure to ensure all transmission are secure. We could contact the fleet and ask but then they would wonder how we knew he was aboard the shuttle in the first place" Tali responds.

He says "Then we take a shuttle from the dock. You know the coordinates of the fleet, we can.."

Placing a finger softly to his lips Tali says "John, please stop beating yourself up. We have done all we can, they should be on or near their shuttle by now, it is up to the ancestors now to guide him."

"The shuttle departed 3 minutes ago, all Creators were aboard." states Legion

"There John, you did save them. Their safe on the shuttle and already heading home. Come, let's return to our cabin so we can talk" she says.

"Alright Tali, you're right. There's nothing else to be done. Thank you for your help Legion" he says and slowly exits the AI core with Tali leading the way.

…

Kal had been sitting there just staring at the door, the cold blue indicator his constant reminder that inside that sterile room was the one person in the entire fleet he would gladly trade places with. He had heard Gavn earlier mention the Ceslian, had heard Patyn teaching relay dynamics to Rayna and even Han's muttered objections to ending the mission but they had drifted by him barely noticed as he concentrated, trying to send his strength through the door to her.

"Time to relay now 15 minutes Kal" called Patyn. "Rayna, double check your figures there. I think you missed something."

"What? Where...damn it. Okay I know the drill, start at the beginning" Rayna says trying once more to solve the equations without the aid of her omnitool.

Finally the door opened and Tia came out resealing the door. The indicator turned blue once more as she sat beside him. "Kal, there is a piece of shrapnel lodged in Lana's thigh. We can't remove it because if we do it will completely sever her _yaszil'ahs_ artery. We can't stop the blood loss either but we've got a transfusion going and we're pushing the blood in as fast as we can. We need to hurry though, we've used up 1.5 liters of blood already and we're going to run out in about 5 hours. If only the fleet were closer."

The first words Kal had spoken since placing Lana on the table came out softly at first. "Closer..Closer" Standing quickly he said to Gavn "Contact the Normandy at the Brevaert Docks in Illium, request medical aid." Moving forward the says to Patyn "New destination, Illium. Brevaert Docks." then returning to Tia he says "Keep her alive for 4 more hours, I don't care what supplies you use just keep her alive please."

"Kal, she needs surgery to save her. What can the Normandy provide?" she asks.

"I met a doctor on board that knew as much about the quarian body as she did about her own human one. Tali said she trusted her with her life, to save Lana I must trust her as well."

"Very well Kal. Lana will make that 4 hours, I promise you that" and standing she re-enters the med-station.

…

Since the Normand was still in stand down, all incoming messages were routed to the XO's terminal. Leaning back from the logs Miranda had been reviewing she looks at her terminal as the beep of an incoming message alerted her to it's presence. Noticing the call-sign she raises an eyebrow, quarian?

Answering the call she says "Normandy, XO Lawson. How may I be of service?"

"Normandy, this is Migrant Fleet assault shuttle M325266-45N32. We are in need of emergency medical aid. Can you assist?" stated Gavn.

"M325266-45N32, we are unable to provide assistance. We are currently dry-docked." she replied.

"We understand Normandy, we are coming to you. Kal'Reegar is requesting emergency medical assistance, can you provide?" Gavn repeated.

"Yes, what is your ETA and the nature of your medical emergency?" She remembered that name and she began punching up the Commanders code to conference him in.

"Normandy one of our crew suffered a suit breach and shrapnel is lodged in her leg. It will require a clean room and .."

…

They had been sitting in their cabin for over two hours. Just talking softly back and forth about mundane things as they watched the time slowly ticking by. In a few more minutes any hope of helping Kal would be gone. Tali had done her best to keep his spirits up but she could tell that if Lana died he would blame himself. He always blamed himself when things went wrong. Now they both sat quietly waiting.

The beep on his omnitool surprised both of them, and answering it he hears "require a clean room and" he knew the voice to be quarian and interrupting the conversation said "We understand the requirements needed. You should be nearing the relay now. Head directly for the docks and we will be ready."

"Understood Normandy, we are an armed shuttle. Please advise local authorities to our medical emergency, Kal says we will not be stopping until we reach your ship." Gavn said shaking his head at Kal.

"I read you, tell Kal we'll be ready for Lana when you get here. Normandy out"

...

**Iaysaz:** Small horned predatory lizard, native of Rannoch. If hungry they will eat their own young.

**Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs:** The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. **'jies** - inner and **'ahs** - outer. The two arteries provide maximum oxygenated blood to the powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. The femoral artery in humans.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.


	25. Chapter 25

Alliances

Chapter 25 : Cabin

"Miranda, issue an emergency recall for Dr. Chakwas and her surgical staff please. As soon as she gets here please let Tali or myself know." he says over the link.

"Sending the recall now Commander and I believe crewman Engels, one of the surgical nurses is aboard already. Would you like me to contact the authorities? We definitely need to clear the shuttles passage through Illium space to the docks with them" Miranda states.

"Yes, grease any palms you may need too but please make sure they have a unobstructed transit here Miranda" he says.

"Understood Commander, Miranda out" she says cutting the line and opening another one to dock control.

"See John" Tali says using the opportunity to sit in his lap. She had come to realize that contact with John, no matter what part was used, always seemed to calm him. "Kal just needed time to think it through, he knew we were closer. Now will you stop worrying please?"

Putting his hand on her hip as she sat down he begins unconsciously caressing her bottom saying "Yes. I can't help thinking that I could have done more to help them but as you said, it was his call to make. I'm glad that Reegar's smart enough to see all his options. Will this cause trouble for him in the fleet?."

"That's hard to say" she says looking down at him. "I don't think this has ever come up before, there's not too many non-quarian ships out here that can and will offer assistance to us. I'm guessing they must have already called for assistance from the fleet and if they diverted here after a ship was dispatched then there may be an upset Captain to deal with. They don't like burning fuel for no reason."

Laughing alittle as his mood had finally improved he said "Well, fuel we can replace and I've dealt with irate Captains before so if that's all we have to worry about we're home free." he says. Once again his omnitool beeps, looking up at Tali he asks "Um, could you please?" holding up his arm so she could accept the call for him. Grinning he finishes by saying "My hands busy right now" and gives her a little squeeze.

Snorting she says "Busy huh, good thing this suits resists wear or parts of me would already be showing!" Lifting her hand she activates the unit.

"Shepard" he states.

"Commander, crewman Engels informs me that she cannot access the sickbay. The door is sealed and she doesn't have the access codes" states Miranda.

"Tell her Tali will be right down Miranda, out." he replies then patting her butt says "Sorry Tali, you locked it, you get to unlock it."

"You know I'm keeping count John" she says ominously as she stands and takes a step. Pausing, she turns back to him saying "One day, you'll be taking orders from me and when that day comes I will enjoy every minute of it." She had tried to keep a stern tone in her voice though she knew she had failed as he started to grin.

"When that day comes Tali, I will gladly follow your orders" he said still grinning as the thought of him on his hands and knees doing housework came to mind. Life after the Reapers had been one the topics Tali had tried using to take his mind off of Lana's issues and just who would clean the bathroom had been the latest topic.

"I'll be right back John, keep that lap and hand warm for me" she said then turned and headed towards the elevator.

…

"Transit complete Kal, ETA Brevaert 2.7 hours" Patyn calls out.

"Thank you Patyn, Gavn please inform the Ceslian of our course change. See if they can dispatch a shuttle with medical supplies like blood please. And if anyone asks just...just tell them I held you at gunpoint" Kal says before sitting down again.

Speaking up Han said something that truly surprised not only Kal but everyone else as he had been complaining about abandoning the mission since they had lifted off. He said "If they ask you tell them we're following orders, got that Gavn? I won't let Kal put himself up for treason no matter my feelings."

Looking over at him Kal says "Thank you" then once more looks towards the door. _Worst they can do is exile me but most likely it will be reassignment to some work detail scrubbing the waste recyclers but as long as she lives I can put up with anything he thinks to himself._

"Ceslian, this is Fleet shuttle M325266-45N32 informing you of a course change. Currently in Tasale System in route to the Brevaert Space Docks at Illium. We request any medical supplies you can spare, liters of blood needed most. Can you provide?" Gavn says.

"Why have you deviated from your flight plan? We are scheduled to rendezvous with you in 14 hours shuttle 45N32?" came the reply.

"Medical emergency. By order of Kal'Reegar we are proceeding to the Normandy, currently in refit at Brevaert. On board blood supplies are insufficient to reach the rendezvous point. I repeat can you provide medical supplies?" Gavn asks.

"One moment 45N32" and the line went silent. After a few moments the Ceslian replied "We are dispatching a courier shuttle with what medical supplies we can provide. ETA Brevaert is 16.3 hours shuttle 45N32. Good luck with your emergency, Ceslian out."

"You heard Kal? They're sending a courier shuttle with supplies. Over 16 hours away but it's the best we can hope for" Gavn says. "That shuttles not much faster than we are but since it's unarmed there should be no trouble with the local authorities."

"Thank you Gavn, let's hope the supplies aboard the Normandy can be stretched long enough for it to make a difference" replies Kal.

Almost as soon as contact with the Ceslian ended another transmission was received. "Illium Patrol-ship Tinquare to unidentified quarian shuttle please identify yourself and state your destination."

"Patrol-ship Tinquare, this is shuttle M325266-45N32 en route to Brevaert Space Docks with a medical emergency." Gavn replied trying to keep his agitation out of his voice.

"Please hold your course as we verify" replied the Tinquare. After a short pause the Tinquare reponds "You are cleared for fast transit M325266-45N32 but do not deviate from your course."

"Understood" Gavn said dropping the connection. "Kal, they cleared the path for us. We are free to burn hard."

"Thank you Gavn, Patyn please increase to full military power" Kal responded. He will have to thank the person who thought of the local velocity limitations near planets and had them removed for their sake. "Gavn please inform the Normandy of our revised arrival time."

The Captain of the Tinquare watched as the shuttle began pulling away from his ship at speeds they couldn't match. It's a good thing he wasn't required to give chase he thought to himself.

…

"Hey Silkie, looky here." calls Jacko. "You gotta see this."

"What's it now? Did the new copy of Fornax finally get here? I'm waiting for that new asari sample holodisc" he said.

"No, but you're not going to believe this. Jojo want's us to round up as many quarian's as we can. Seems she actually found a buyer that wants them. Alive and unharmed no less" replied Jacko.

"You're kidding right? Some brain-dead sap wants to get their hands on quarian's? Hope they got a reason for them cause them quarian's are hard to keep for long before they spoil." Silkie says.

"I don't really care if they just want to use them for target practice, it's a job that we get paid for." he replied

"So's mopping a floor Silkie but floors don't shoot back or put up a fight. What makes you so eager?" Silkie asks.

"Jojo's offering a hundred credits each for what we can nab. I say we see what we can and make a few credits. What do you say?" Jacko asks.

"Fine, we'll take a look but for christ sake no females! I can't stand their squealing and kicking and you know how I feel about that other thing" he says as he grabs his pistol and wrist restraints. "Come on, I heard of a couple down in the turian sector."

"Yea, you got some weird ideas about where to draw the line but hell I can live with them" Jacko replies grabbing a few refuse bags. Easiest way to catch a quarian is come up from behind and pull one of these babies down over them. Can't tear it and the vacuum system seals and compresses like one of those frozen food-packs. They get held tight and those suits of theirs seal up scaring the bejeezus outta them he thinks with a laugh. Silkie's right about one thing though, easier to get a male, them women really know how to kick.

…

"Please Zaal, we know you love the geth but you must remember you're are a quarian. Look at that data, we need those weapons and we need them first. What resources we have must be used to improve our offensive ability" states Han'Gerrel.

"I fail to see the need to rush head first into increasing our destructive power at the risk of leaving the entire fleet defenseless Han. It would take far less resources to improve the shielding used by every ship in this fleet. What resources that are left will be free for use in other needs" Zaal replies.

"What is left will go to the conclave for planetary settlement if they get off their padded backsides and make a decision. All they do is argue and we need to move forward. You know as well as I do that if they do come to an agreement then they will request all resources for themselves. We need to begin at once allocating what we have to the weapons research teams" replied Han.

"I tend to agree with Zaal on this" states Daro. "Protection should be our first priority to the fleet, the upgraded shields would give us the advantage in defense allowing even our older ships to survive until reinforcements could assist them. If the conclave does require the resources then we will adjust, have no fear you will have your toys Han but only after we secure the fleets safety and that includes Aeia." Smiling to herself as she imagines Han's blood pressure already spiking.

"TOYS!" Han shouts. "Those toys you speak of are the only reason this fleet exists and everyone here knows that. How many times have we had to fight off pirates and mercenaries? Where would be we if those toys had been ineffectual against the raider that attacked Shepard's shuttle? Had it not been for the Zarax and it's toys we would not have this data now!"

"Calm Han, it was just a poor choice of words" said Shala as she glared at Daro. "We all know the importance of our weapon systems to the safety of the fleet and all it's people." Saying it that way she was including Tali and John and no one could deny that statement. "With improved shields then even our older weapons have longer to turn any attacker into salvage, you must admit that."

"Excuse me" states Daro "there is a matter I must attend to" and with that drops out of the conference. Looking at her secondary terminal she reads again of the strange behavior of shuttle M325266-45N32. Diverting to Illium and almost 5 hours ahead of scheduled mission completion projections. Calling up the missions map sections she knows that there is no understandable way they could have reached their assigned goal already.

Seeing the communication log entries Daro notes the medical emergency but if someone was flying that shuttle then they could have completed the mission. Even if Kal'Reegar was the emergency they should not have left until that data had been obtained, they all knew the mission was always more important than a single life.

Looking closer at the entries she sees 'By order of Kal'Reegar'. So he is fit enough to order the mission aborted but not healthy enough to return and face his actions? Bah, she should have listened to the psych when they said he needed more time to recover after Haestrom. It's her fault for choosing him when he was clearly not ready but no need to advertise that fact.

And why Illium? If an emergency exists where better to go than here especially if it's a medical one? Ah, the Normandy. Shepard you are interfering again but still, Tali has been living aboard for awhile so their medical staff must have some idea of how to treat quarian's properly. His decision process is good then, his mind active and still he fails to report on the mission.

A lesson must be taught to all, we must never forget procedures no matter the reason. Which charges though, cowardice? May be hard to prove if his men stick up for him, now dereliction of duty...yes. He has not reported in, he most likely left the mission early. Now, what punishment is fitting for dereliction?

…

"Miranda I'm aboard a shuttle now and heading to the Normandy, what is the nature of the emergency? Who's been injured?" asked Dr. Chakwas.

"Doctor, we have a quarian shuttle coming in hot with an injured woman. From what I've been able to piece together they have no medic and have been unable to stop the bleeding from a leg wound, it seems they are unable or unwilling to remove an object from the wound. I really don't know much more than we have 2 hours to get ready for them" Miranda said.

"Understood Miranda, have any of the surgical team shown up yet? We will need to get the sick bay cleaned and sterilized after the work they have been doing" she says. "Once I arrive I can contact their ship to get more information."

"Yes Doctor, both Engels and Stanford are here and are already prepping the room. I have also requested an isolation gurney from the Space Dock and it will be delivered within 30 minutes. Don't worry Doctor, your people have had to deal with Tali so they know what to expect" replies Miranda.

"Just in case, is Dr. Solus available?" Dr. Chakwas asks thinking that with quarian's it's always best to over plan any operation and his skills are considerable.

"I'll see if I can find him Doctor" replied Miranda.

"Thank you, I'll be aboard in roughly 30 minutes so please inform the Commander that we will be ready" states Dr. Chakwas. "Now if you could please transfer me to either Engels or Stanford I can give them instructions."

"Understood Doctor, transferring now" Miranda stated and pressing the icons shunted her call to the sick bay. Calling up the Commander she waits for his answer.

…

After Tali had left he had stared at the new door. The installation looked good to his eyes but he knew that before he or Tali trusted it she would examine ever millimeter of the seals as well as the decontamination quality. Looking back to the refit logs he scans and finds the entry stating 'Job completed' for their cabin. Smiling to himself he wonders when they would get to try it out.

Talking with Tali had helped him deal with his sense of failure but he just couldn't get rid of all of it. She was right though, no matter what he had done or said it was still Reegar's call to make. Now if Dr. Chakwas can perform her magic everything will be alright. Having nothing else to look at he once more returned to his models and reaching for one to clean he heard his omnitool once more sound out. "Shepard" he said.

"Commander, Dr. Chakwas just contacted me. She is en route and will be here in approximately half an hour, she is also in contact with her team getting prepped for the emergency" said Miranda.

"Thank you Miranda, please keep me informed of any issues. Did you have any trouble with the authorities?" he asked.

"A little but when I told them we would cover any legitimate repair costs they approved the request. I do expect to receive some bogus statements though so you should be prepared to see them. I'm sure our lawyers will be able to correct any documentation they may present" replied Miranda.

"Alright, it's now a waiting game Miranda. Thanks for handling the details" he says and signs off. Looking at his models he decides they can wait and noticing his lap is still empty leaves the cabin in search of Tali.


	26. Chapter 26

Alliances

Chapter 26 : Darkness

"Shuttle M325266-45N32 this is Dr. Chakwas of the Normandy. I am requesting a consultation with someone who has knowledge of your medical emergency" states Dr. Chakwas.

"Doctor Chakwas, thank the ancestors. Please hold as I transfer you to Tia." Gavn says quickly tapping in her code. "Tia, a Doctor Chakwas is online and needs to speak with you. Patching her in now" he says.

"Hello Doctor Chakwas, this is Tia'Zanzt. Please call me Tia and tell me you have blood on hand" she says expressing her concern. Though Kal had expressed his belief in her ability, Tia had never met a human and only heard of them second hand. The attack on the Idenna had firmly made some of them enemies but Commander Shepard was famous even on the fleet and not just because he was bonded to one of them.

"Tia, can you please explain the nature of your emergency" asked Dr. Chakwas.

"It's Lana, she was caught in a missile strike. There's a piece of shrapnel lodged in her leg and it's slowly severing her _Yaszil'ahs_ artery. Um, do you know what that is?" Tia asked embarrassed about questioning a doctors knowledge.

"Yes Tia, I know what and where that is. Our surgical staff is ready to move as soon as you touch down. Is she still in her suit or will we need to cut it off ourselves?" Dr. Chakwas asks trying to get a feel for timing. Suit removal can take precious minutes with a wound like that.

"We tried to remove it carefully but I had to cut the lower portion off of her to get to the injury. I...I may have caused more damage when we did that. Doctor, we are running out of blood, I've been pushing it into her as fast as I can and I've used up 3 liters already, I could use a tourniquet only so much. We won't have any left for the surgery" Tia says worriedly.

"We have on board supplies of our own so don't you worry, now is this her only injury? If the suit breech was that bad then there's a good chance of infection." she states.

"No, she has a broken arm that has been field set, and will require some corrections and her mask was shattered. She has a replacement in place and we've managed to clean and dress most of those wounds but we need to fully remove her suit to verify all damage has been treated" said Tia wondering what type of clean room they would have on a human ship. "Do you need us to remove the rest of her suit?"

"NO!" Dr. Chakwas exclaimed almost shouting it. "Sorry, please don't do anything else that can jar her body Tia. Everything else you mentioned can be corrected after we have the bleeding stopped. When you land we will have a decontaminated gurney for her. Is there sufficient room to bring it aboard?"

"I'm sorry Doctor but it's a tight fit here. We will have to carry her out to you. I promise we will be careful" she replies knowing just how careful Kal will be with her. "Um, she's half out of her suit Doctor, what about contamination?"

"That is the least of our worries Tia, she was exposed to an alien atmosphere, she has a foreign object in her leg and most likely it's already in her bloodstream though the continued bleeding may very well be saving her life. We fix the wound then worry about the after effects." stated Dr. Chakwas

"Understood Doctor Chakwas" Tia replied.

"Now Tia. I want you to start giving us her vital signs and I want blood pressure every 5 minutes" Dr. Chakwas said. "You'll be talking to Nurse Stanford now, hang on."

Gavn stopped listening at that point. He had hoped to hear Illin speaking during the discussion but she must be busy tending to Lana.

…

John had finally found Tali in engineering deep in thought as she monitored the diagnostics on her panel. Walking up behind her he almost got his hands on her hips when she said "John, I know you're there."

"Okay Tali, that's the third time you've done that. Just how do you know I'm behind you?" he asked.

Laughing she replies "Just before you grab me you take a deep breath and hold it. It's a pretty bad tell John. You should know my hearing is pretty good within this suit." Turning around she looks at him with her head slightly tilted to her side.

"Oh, so all I have to do is not breath at all and I can sneak up on you? I can do that" he says then grabs her waist tenderly. He has been very careful not to touch her sore hip but everything else was fair game in his book.

"Right, though don't practice that for too long" she said laughing again. "Why are you down here?"

"Well you said to keep my lap warm and it was getting rather cold. I got tied up with Miranda for awhile but since you still were not in the cabin I came here. There a problem in engineering?" he asks

"Oh, John I'm sorry. After I unlocked medical I needed time to think so I came here. I'm worried about Lana but more so about Kal" Tali replies.

Surprised about her concern John asks "Kal? What's got you worried with him?"

"I'm not sure, please understand that our bonding paths are very well known. They have followed the same steps for thousands of years. Kal is acting...strange" she said.

"Or maybe you're just seeing him using eyes accustomed to seeing a humans reactions Tali. What stage were you in when we went up against Saren in the citadel? Where were you along the path?" John asks.

Thinking for a moment as she let herself reenter that time, finally responding she says "_Pemla'tiyl _John, the first path in the souls walk to bonding. Though I may have been at the crossing where _hecs' and pemla _meet, I..I don't know for sure. Why?"

"Think about how you felt after the Reaper was destroyed and we were separated by the debris, when you thought I had died. I remember what you told me afterwards but do you?" he asks.

"I..I was trying to hide my feelings for you then but it felt like a part of me had died with you. That I lost the best part of myself. I told you that you couldn't know the pain and loss that your death would have meant." she said quietly adding "The same way I felt when you really did died."

Hugging her to ease the bad memory he said "You didn't mention who would have felt the loss but that was clear to me even back then. Is that not part of the third path Tali? Didn't your feelings race ahead of themselves then? Reegar is no different. He feels deeply for Lana and his feelings took control. I bet if you really studied a couples progress that you would find your well known paths to have many crossings and shortcuts. Love doesn't follow rules no matter how long you think they have been around. Relax and stop worrying."

"How do you understand so much about our paths of bonding John?" she asks.

"I don't Tali, I do understand the ways of human love though and as humans say, hind sight is 20/20. I don't think we are that different at all" he says then adds with a snicker "Of course the way you were falling all over your words back then helped me sort it out."

"You _bosh'tet_" she said then looking at her console added "These tests can wait, it's almost time for the shuttle to arrive anyway. Should we head to the cargo bay now?"

"Yes, if for nothing more than to make sure no one gets in their way. The medical team has priority now." he says and taking her hand they leave engineering.

…

"Kal, approaching the dock now. Clearance has been confirmed. ETA Normandy 10 minutes." Patyn said making last minute changes to their course. "Reducing power in 6 minutes."

"Thank you Patyn. Everyone please listen to me now. Commander Shepard is working for peace with the geth. He asked me to keep it secret for now and I'm asking each of you to do the same. If word gets out before he can prove the offer is genuine it may damage any talks. The fact the geth provided transport as well as not once firing on us may be talked about but in all honesty I actually can't believe that myself even though I know it to be true. I fear that even mentioning that will have the _gils'tyns_ all calling for our internment." he said looking at each person to stress the point.

"You may say whatever you need to say about me and my leadership, that is your personal right and I would never attempt to stop you. Once we touch down we will get Lana into the infirmary then Patyn, you will be in command. Please take the shuttle back to the Moreh with my report. I will be staying here until she's outside of danger." he finishes and sits down again.

"Kal you sure about this? If we return without you there will be lots of questions. You could be sited for desertion and knowing Admiral Xen it could be desertion in the face of the enemy" said Patyn.

"I know this and if that is the price I must pay to stay with Lana then so be it. Shepard showed me during Tali's trial that there are times when you need to leave the safe confines of your position and do what you know is right no matter who thinks otherwise. Staying with Lana is the only right thing I can do" Kal replied.

All eyes turned to the med-station's door as it opened and Illin came out resealing it behind her. Looking at Gavn she said "Please inform the fleet that a replacement environmental suit will need to be created for Lana. Her current one is beyond reasonable repair in the lower half and it's possible the chest section will need to be cut from her as well as her right sleeve. Resources will be found to make up the losses to the fleet."

Her remark about losses to the fleet bothered Kal deeply. It was just a standard quarian saying that was repeated throughout the fleet daily whenever anything was broken or destroyed by accident. Hearing it now made it sound like material was more important than life. Looking at her he asked "Illin, I will need to carry her out of the shuttle. Is she...covered?"

"Yes though the beds mattress may feel bare she will not be." Like the rest of the fleet, nothing was wasted and sheets were a waste when you were always in a suit. "We have fashioned a makeshift bubble from her waist down to her knees and she still remains within her upper suit and helmet, the seals have been checked and are all working correctly. We have been informed that a gurney will be present so please put her in it. The Normandy's medical staff are already standing by and they have everything needed to help her." replies Illin.

"Entering the dock now Kal, 1 minute till touchdown" Patyn calls.

…

Kelly stood in the background, making sure she stayed out of the way as she waited for the shuttle. A number of the crew were there with her but most were there just to see the quarian's in general, she was there for one specific one. She had heard of the medical emergency and having feared the worst had been pleased it was not Kal. At least pleased until she realized it meant another person was badly injured and her elation fell.

She watched as a heavy covered medical bed was brought onto the deck with Engels and Stanford attending to it. Moving it into position she saw Stanford adjust something and a familiar glow began within the unit as it decontaminated itself. Dr. Chakwas would most likely be staying within a sterilized zone in the med-bay allowing her to immediately begin working so her absence wasn't too surprising.

Commander Shepard and Tali finally showed up, she was actually surprised they had not been here when she herself had entered. Kal was a very old friend of Tali's but she guessed being Chief Engineer meant her duties had to take precedence over anything else. At least the dock workers were off today as it was a local holiday so there had been no one to clear.

Over the ships speakers she hears Miranda making an announcement. "Attention all hands. The elevator is now off limits for use for the next 10 minutes." Miranda repeated the message a second time before the audible click of her connection indicated she was done. As soon as she did finish the cargo hold operations chief touched the control board and the large bay door began to slowly open. Straining to see out she scanned each new centimeter visible beyond the door for the shuttle.

Deciding that standing were she was wasn't the best choice she moves near the Commander and Tali. As his personal assistant no one would actually question her she thought. She was just getting close when she heard Tali saying "...how he is holding up with his _inszel_ in such trouble John. If that were you lying like that I don't think I that I would be able to stand the waiting..." Quickly looking up the word in her quarian dictionary Kelly decided her best option was to back slowly away and hide again. She knew there was no chance for them as she silently said a pray for Kal's girlfriend.

…

"Please everyone, settle down so we many begin" stated Taigan'Latsow, current Prime Speaker to the Conclave. Standing at the podium he just looked about as slowly the noise level in the plaza subsided. Checking the indicators he sees that almost every ship has been connected as well. Sadly he notes the Allarie's indicator dark, they are still trying to recover from the losses sustained. At least they have a Captain and command crew now but even with our overcrowding, getting people to willingly move to that ship has been difficult.

Turning to his lifemate he says "Annys, please."

Standing she approached the podium and begins the opening prayer. "This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai." Bowing slightly she then resumes her seat by Taigan's side as the chorus of Keelah se'lai's in response was deafening to those present.

"We have one item on the agenda for this meeting. 2175 Aeia. You have all seen the reports, all had a chance to study and request additional information. The 'Line of Votes' has been created, I now call upon the Fleet to vote." he states clearly.

Smiling he just eases his stance as the automated systems track and queue each request to speak never allowing anyone to shout over their neighbor as they voiced their concerns or questions.

"Gorus'Haxen vas Yenszel speaking. What are the projected returns for our resource expenditure?" came the first question and Taigan knew it was going to be a long voting session.

…

"There's one now Silkie" Jacko whispers to his partner. "Female but I bet if we follow her we find others. Their kind always stick together."

"Jacko, I already told you stop with that crap. I got no problem nabbing someone but I don't like putting them down and you know it. Their just like us only different so lay off that racist bullshit" Silkie stated.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep it to myself but don't preach to me. Wonder what they do here though, nobody's going to hire them not after they let the geth attack the place" he replied.

"You are one dumb fuck you know that? They created the geth over 550 years ago, around 300 years ago they upgraded too far and they almost all died in the battle. They don't control them any longer, jeez Jacko, you were sleeping when I was reading those books weren't you." responded Silkie with disdain for his companion.

"Unless them books got pictures they're boring." Looking back at their quarry he says "Damn, turian shelter. Okay, so we wait here and see what comes out."

…

Cold dark eyes watch as Lia entered the safety of the shelter once more. It had been difficult to convince the merchant to accept her as an employee but here he had surprised himself. Just the mention of a single name had changed the volus from his outright hostility to one of contemplation as the prospect of reducing losses from his quasar machines passed through his mind.

After that it had been easy to adjust her work hours to suit his needs, allow him to track her without the concerns of interfering with his other duties. If she had known just why she had been hired she might not have accepted the position but he had been careful. Not even the volus knew him or his reasons.

He had also seen the two men who had stopped once the quarian had entered the shelter, their movements sloppy and crude. To a trained eye it was clear they had followed Lia as they now just stood around looking out of place in this sector. Thugs looking for an easy robbery? No, everyone knew that quarian's had nothing but themselves to value so abduction seems to be the only reason.

He sees the face of the smaller man and remembers "Child running in the alley, a foot sticks out tripping her as laughter is heard. A dirty hand reaches down to grab her arm, twisting it until she screams. Again the laughter as he says "Too small, lets find a bigger one", the memory fades from view.

Moving to a better vantage point he once more views the two men. They have moved into an alcove, hidden from most as they look towards the shelters entrance. Keeping a promise to one of the very few he could call 'friend' Thane says to no one but himself "Once more I shed light into the darkness" and pulls the trigger twice.

...

**Bosh'tet:** Not even going to try! :)

**Gils'tyns:** Derogatory term used to refer to Psychologists. Literal translation: Memory or mind eater. Depends on originating ship of the speaker.

**Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs:** The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. **'jies** - inner and **'ahs** - outer. The two arteries provide maximum oxygenated blood to the powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. The femoral artery in humans.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.


	27. Chapter 27

Alliances

**A/N: Due to stupidity on the BSN I will be posting 4 chapters every other day until the story is caught up to where it was on that board. I have been doing just a chapter every other day here to keep from spamming the board with updates but the actual story has been moving at a post a day there and is almost 20 chapters behind. Sorry for the confusion. Also, I do read the reviews and try to correct errors so please let me know where I screwed up. :)**

Chapter 27 : Commander

"John, there it is." says Tali as she points out the shuttle. Others saw it almost as quickly as it revealed itself decelerating hard, its forward thrusters glowing white.

Both the nurses grabbed the gurney readying themselves to move it quickly into position and as soon as the thrusters died they heaved the heavy unit to the hatch as it opened.

Kal had waited until the landing thrusters fired before picking Lana up but he still had to wait precious seconds as the hatch opened enough for him to exit the craft. Tia stood just behind him with the last half liter of blood still connected to Lana and gently applied the pressure needed to keep it flowing into her.

Stepping out he sees the open gurney and moving evenly to keep the jarring down he lays her carefully inside the unit. Nurse Engels had moved quickly to assist and guided her feet in as Stanford took the IV bag and placed it within a device in the table. Tia noted that the device actually provided the same type pressure she had been using but was unable to see more and the cover was closed.

Activating the decontamination sequence again the nurses begin moving the unit towards the elevator that someone had already opened for them. Looking back at the quarian's standing there Nurse Engels calls out "Tia? You can come but you better catch us" as they reached the elevator.

Looking at Kal she sees his nod and sprints forward reaching the elevator before it can even begin to close. Looking at the two nurses she says nervously "I'm Tia'Zanzt, um...I'm not a medic or anything. I just have some basic medical knowledge as a field nurse."

"That's okay Tia, I'm Ellen Stanford and that's Judy Engels. We're nurses too so relax" she said smiling at her. "Dr. Chakwas wanted to have you available just in case anything we didn't know came up."

Surprised at how friendly these too were she was more surprised that a doctor would actually need or listen to her meager knowledge. Saying "Hello Judy, Ellen. Um, how long till we.." The doors opened on deck 3 and the two nurses began moving in earnest again. Tia assisted them in pushing the bed around the corridor and into sickbay.

Entering they moved directly to a bed surrounded by an energy curtain. Positioning it carefully so the tables cover would open through the barrier the nurses locked the tables wheels and moved inside to assist in transferring Lana to the med table.

Tia had entered expecting to assist in moving Lana but stopped dead as she looked at the people inside. There was obviously Doctor Chakwas, something about the way she just smiled at her put her at ease just like the conversation from the shuttle but the other one she had not expected. A salarian? Here? Helping them?

As they carefully moved Lana onto the table Dr. Chakwas said calmly "I'm pleased to meet you Tia. The barrier is just for decontamination so you don't need to worry about a clean room. She will be safe here, now how about helping us remove this...diaper?... from her."

"Oh!" she exclaims moving quickly to the beds side. Looking at the salarian again she says "But he's a..a he."

"Tia, I will say this once. I'm Dr. Chakwas and he is Dr. Solus. Now either show me how to get that off her or I will just cut it off." said Dr. Chakwas sternly.

This is wrong she thought to herself. Lana should have a say in what man views her body but her hand moved as did her mouth. "Here" she says and pressing a small button a seam appears then the covering opens revealing the damaged leg." Glancing up at the salarian she's not sure how Lana will feel knowing she was seen by him.

Mordin had already begun scanning her body, looking for any and all damages. Though the leg injury was by far the most life threatening other problems would need to be corrected as well. He was very aware of the blood supply issue as well. Surgeries like this could consume liters of blood per hour. Hearing the quarian's concern that he was male he took precious time to look at her saying "Yes, male. Observant species quarian. Is that a mattress cover?"

"Yes" she said meekly. Tia had been afraid that the humans would just remove her covering completely, exposing Lana's body in it's fullness but when she looked back she was surprised to see that they had just rolled back the material enough to fully uncover her leg up to her hip, leaving the more private area covered. Even she had not been that sensitive to Lana's privacy.

Dr. Chakwas said clearly "Judy, we need clamps on those bleeders right now. Here, here and here. Scalpel. Solus switch with me and Ellen get that gurney out of the way."

Tia heard the order and having seen them set the wheel locks quickly released them and began pulling it back before Ellen could turn around.

"Thanks Tia" said Ellen as she turned back to the table ready for her next assignment.

Finishing his scan Mordin turned to look at Tia and said "Rudeness on my part, Unprofessional of me, Just a field nurse? You did well, yes very well. The leg is salvageable."

Surprised at the salarian's apologies and praise she just stares at him for a moment then looking down at the table she could see they had already cut deep into her leg, the ugly dull gray metal of the fragment clearly visible. She watched as they cut even deeper to get to the artery itself. No finesse here, just speed to save her life and leg.

"Clamp those bleeders now Judy, Ellen prepare a 3.5 millimeter insert, 2.5 centimeters long." Dr. Chakwas said then added "We are getting ready to remove the shrapnel, as soon as it's removed a poly synthetic biotube with dextro-enhanced fusing adhesive will be inserted and the artery spliced together. Cauterize this!"

Tia had been trying to watch everyone as almost half a liter of blood was allowed to flow seemingly freely out of the wound. That was all the blood they had had left aboard the shuttle and she was starting to get worried. She realized almost too late that Dr. Chakwas was actually telling her what she was doing.

Mordin had been reaching in as Dr. Chakwas moved away, sealing each and every bleeder to prevent more blood loss.

Ellen cut the required tubing and placing into a small device press a button saying to Mordin "1E32" then removed the tube with forceps.

She had never seen a team move so well together, it seemed as if they were performing a dance. As one moved another filled the void in a fluid motion. Still watching Dr. Chakwas's hands moving quickly she also noted another liter of blood being added to a unknown device at the head of the bed, that must be the blood for Tali she thought to herself. They would have to replace that. She heard Ellen say "Ready Dr."

On hearing Ellen, Mordin looked at his omnitool and typed something in then just seemed to resume his scanning. "Dr. Chakwas, we are ready." he said. Up to now he was merely watching and assisting but once this was sealed, once the blood flow was secure the real work would begin. He was really here for that.

"Dr. her blood pressure is dropping again." called out Ellen. "Increasing flow rate but I'm not sure how much more these veins can take before they burst or her heart gives out from trying to pump nothing."

"Tia! Get over here and start cutting her top open now! We need access to her heart." called out Dr. Chakwas as she made the final cuts deep in her leg, fully exposing the shrapnel and the artery itself.

Tia moved as fast as she could around Ellen and grabbing one of the free scalpels started just above the metal waist ring and carefully cut open the suit. She was afraid of what this meant but she had to stay focused to save Lana.

"Pulse dropping, blood pressure bottoming out. We're losing her doctor" cried out Judy has she kept a constant suction on the wound, clearing out as much blood as possible. "Flat line" she said as the alarms began their soulless announcement that Lana's heart was no longer beating.

Glancing up to the chest Dr. Chakwas said "Good Tia, that's enough. Ellen set the pads and charge"

"Dr. Solus, stand by. Almost ready to sever the artery. Judy, clamps on each side now." said Dr. Chakwas. As soon as Tia could see the clamps actually compress the artery Dr. Chakwas carefully pulled the shrapnel out completely cutting the artery in two. Tossing the metal into a tray she picked up a pair of cutters, trimming the ragged ends and then they too went into the tray.

Dr. Chakwas said "Biotube," holding out her hand. Forceps were placed there, the tube held securely in the padded grips. With practiced ease she inserted the tube into the artery above the cut then below in under 10 seconds. "Solus, now" she said quickly removing the forceps.

Mordin pressed a single icon and said "Sealed" then resumed scanning. Inside the artery, the specially coated and radio frequency activated biotube sealed itself to the inner wall of the artery making that area stronger than the original.

"Clear and shock her Ellen" Dr. Chakwas called as everyone pulled their hands away from the lifeless body. Lana's body jerked but the alarms still wailed their mournful cry.

"Again" Ellen heard and pressed the discharge icon watching the monitors. Once more she jerked as the electrical charge passed into her body and through her, her heart finally responding to the shock. "She's back, heart rate climbing, blood pressure increasing."

Watching the vital signs for a moment Dr. Chakwas said "Now back to work". Removing the lower clamp she visually verified that the artery appeared sealed and said "Releasing upper clamp. Anything you see I better hear about it." Slowly she released the pressure on the upper clamp.

Tia had backed away from the table as she realized Lana was dead but they had fought to save her and now she just stood there as tears ran down her face. The tears blocked and obscured her vision as she tried to see what was happening but even the quick peeks she had she could see the artery pulsing with blood flow. She slowly let the air out of her lungs.

Checking her own scanner Dr. Chakwas watched if for a moment then looked at Tia saying "That's one danger over. Now to deal with the infections that are going to set in." Looking back at her scanner she then said "Ellen, use that new mixture of Dr. Solus's, ten cc's now and please make sure she stays unconscious. Lets get this blood pressure back up to normal please."

Tia had seen surgeries before but had never seen one done so fast. True, Lana's leg was still splayed open but the fact that her life was out of danger from the blood loss surprised her. She looked at Lana, at her torn leg, at the small cuts she herself had inflicted trying to get the chest free. At the slow rise and fall of that chest as she breathed and silently thanked the ancestors for allowing Lana to stay with them.

"Good, Now the really hard work begins. Dr. Solus, it's time to start rebuilding her leg." stated Dr. Chakwas as she and Mordin began working the torn flesh, trying to turn it back into a thigh.

Slowly backing up Tia sits heavily down in a chair, shaking her head as the stress from their 5 hour run to get Lana here released itself and the adrenalin she had been running on finally gave out.

…

Kal started moving to follow Lana and Tia but one of the nurses had held up her hand in a definite signal for him to not follow so he stood there just looking at the closed elevator door.

Patyn had expected to lift off almost as soon as Lana was carried away but he had seen Tia dashing into the elevator. Unsure what was going on he left the shuttle and approached Kal as he stood outside. "Kal, shall we depart now or wait for Tia?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Let me talk with Shepard and find out. Everyone just stand by please" he said as he watches both Shepard and Tali approach.

Getting closer Tali calls out with concern "Kal, how are you?"

"Could be better ma'am" he replies and then adds "Thank you for allowing us to divert to the Normandy Shepard. I think you both understand just how important..she is to me."

"We do Kal" replied Tali softly then looking at Patyn she said "I'm Tali'Shepard, welcome aboard the Normandy. Is there anything you require?" stating a standard greeting to a visiting ship.

"I am Patyn'Genral and I thank you for your offer of sharing Tali" he replies using the proper response for such a greeting. Looking at Shepard he states "Captain Shepard it is a pleasure to meet you as well." The look Shepard gave him told Patyn that his respect for the ships captain was understood.

"How long will Tia be required to attend? We need to return to the Moreh as quickly as possible to prevent more issues." stated Patyn

"I'm not sure, both John and I were surprised when they asked her to join them and what issues?" Tali asked looking first at Patyn then back to Kal.

Putting his hands behind his back Kal says "I ordered my squad to abandon their mission. I also diverted a military shuttle from it's approved flight plan. Most likely charges are already being considered against me. To prevent the rest of the crew from being affected they will need to get underway soon and report back."

"From what you just said I take it you're planning on staying aboard the Normandy?" Shepard asked. He was concerned that if Reegar stayed aboard then there may be repercussions in the salvage arrangement they were working on. One more headache to deal with.

"Well, I had thought of it Shepard. At least until Lana is well enough to return to the fleet. Then I figured I would return to face whatever punishment they deemed fitting." replied Kal. "Ah If it's too much trouble I understand, guess it really doesn't matter when I face my punishment as long as she's safe."

Pausing for a moment, head lowered John tries to fit the events into something that can still work. Glancing at first Reegar then Tali he thinks of a delaying action. Looking back up he addresses Patyn saying "Tali and I are due to depart here tomorrow in an unarmed vessel. Since you're here, would you please pass the request that your shuttle act as an armed escort? After our last outing in a shuttle, having something with weapons aboard it seems like a prudent move."

Patyn thought about it for a moment, they had pulled escort duty before and this was Commander Shepard requesting the escort. There were also the rules he thought to himself as a smile crossed his lips. Can't argue with the rules. Replying to Shepard's question he said "Well, it is the right of any acknowledged Captain to request the use of a military shuttle when separated from the fleet. I believe I heard that at your trial Tali, Captain Kar'Danna acknowledged Commander Shepard as Captain of the Normandy?"

"Yes he did Patyn" Tali responded, as a smile grew on her face. "And we are definitely no where near the fleets current position either."

"Then tomorrow Captain Shepard, we will be happy to provide escort to you." Patyn replied. "One moment as I get this done properly." Using his commlink he contacts Gavn and informs him of their new mission.

To his credit, Gavn said only "Understood" and sent the message stating the requirement to provide escort duty.

"Thank you Patyn, Reegar I think you could use an drink and the same goes for the rest of the squad if they would like" Shepard says with a smile. He could see a woman just within the shuttles hatch so added "There is also some wine, I think Tali prefers the white" as he looked at the woman and nodded.

Stepping out of the shuttle Rayna said "You're Commander Shepard? The one who's working out a deal with the geth for peace?"

Glancing at Reegar he looks back and says "Yes miss, I'm Shepard and I don't supposed you could forget that little fact about peace?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Rayna. Rayna'Huntyre. Ah, Kal asked us to as well but why is it so important to keep this a secret?" Getting over her nervousness her exuberance of youth takes over saying "Do you realize just how important that news is? What it will mean to the fleet? I got to ride IN a geth ship! Sure it was just a hauler but you don't have ANY idea..."

"Marine!" said Kal loudly. "Before you say more let me introduce you to Shepard's lifemate." Indicating Tali he says "This is Tali'Shepard and trust me if it's worth him hearing she has already told him." The fact that he now knew he would be able to stay aboard the Normandy even for just the night helped eased the worry that still churned within him.

"I...I...I'm sorry Commander Shepard, I had forgotten about your bonding" Rayna said looking down, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Rayna, you can believe me when I say he is used to being lectured to" Tali said with a laugh trying to help Rayna recover.

"Maybe we should get your squad together so we can discuss this?" Shepard said then watched as a another figure appeared in the hatch.

"What I'd prefer to do is find out how Lana is doing Shepard but I don't suppose there's been enough time to do anything yet and I got the impression from one of the nurses that I'm not wanted there." Kal replied, the worry in his voice clear to all who heard him. "Patyn here is the one you need to ask that to though, I relieved myself of command as soon as we touched down. It's his ship and squad now."

"Patyn, please. Secure your shuttle and let's all head up to the mess deck" Tali said. "It's right next to sickbay so any news coming out will get there first."

Shepard's request for escort meant they could not return to the fleet yet so happily Patyn called out "You heard Tali, everyone out and secure it." He stood watching as Han, Gavn and Illin exited the shuttle and secured the door. Turning back to Shepard he said "If you could lead the way Commander."

...

**Bosh'tet:** Not even going to try! :)

**Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs:** The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. **'jies** - inner and **'ahs** - outer. The two arteries provide maximum oxygenated blood to the powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. The femoral artery in humans.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.


	28. Chapter 28

Alliances

Chapter 28 : GETH

"The councils report mentioned a bio-hazard, what impact on our people will this have?" asked Borz'Tanrel vas Reynz. "Will we be burning out our decontamination units daily to keep the food safe? Our children healthy?"

Dr. Fans'Yunz looked up from his chair and clearly stated to the assembly "Once more, the bacteria present on Aeia will have no impact on anything unless someone begins eating the local untreated foods. Our team has already determined that it cannot flourish in our nutrient tanks."

"As far as the bacteria interacting with ourselves, there has been no in depth study as of yet. This line of questioning seems a pointless exercise for the time being. It will have no effect on our current efforts to secure safety for our people." he finishes and again looks down at his data-pad.

Taigan glanced at the indicators again, well, he thought to himself, at least the voting is going steady. So far the voting was 11,038 for colonizing and 7,712 against. Looking at his lifemate he softly places a hand on hers and gently squeezes it as the next speaker began.

"Xan'Tun vas Rayya, What time frame are we looking at before production levels match that of one of our liveships?" she asked. Xan knew of the Bakala's troubles and wanted to ease her own mind.

The tech departments team lead, Illin'Wisik, responded stating "With full support, 2 months for the first bank of processors to be online. Food production would follow within a few weeks as the force-grow vats will have reached peak output levels. Additional banks would then follow roughly every 6 weeks as long as resources hold."

"Nels'Rengz vas Tonbay, Just to clarify, the bacteria will or will not be allowed to touch the nutrient vats?"

Taigan settled deeper into his seat. Yes, a long voting session.

…

As the group of marines begin to move towards the elevator Kal glances about the room and his eyes land on Kelly. "Shepard, if I may I would like to speak to someone first. I shall join you shortly." he said. Without waiting for an answer he turns and walks towards Kelly. Lana safe in sickbay he could at least correct this problem himself.

Glancing in the direction of where Kal had been looking he is surprised to see Kelly. It was almost as if she didn't want to be seen. Shrugging, Shepard says "Alright, you know where it is." Looking back to Patyn he added "This way." and proceeded into the elevator.

Walking slowly but steadily towards Kelly he decides it's best to be up front and honest. Let her know that there was never anything between them and that he was actually trying to find a way to distance himself from her. Tell her that her unwanted advances had made his last time on the Normandy difficult and uneasy. Yes, best way to handle this.

Kelly had been watching him, knew that he was coming towards her and had actually considered pretending to get a call and rushing off. No she decided. She had done nothing wrong, if he had a companion already then he should have mentioned her at least and not let her believe he was interested. If she could act like an adult then damn it he would too even if she had to make him. She stood her ground as Kal approached.

Stopping just half a meter from her Kal says "Kelly, it's nice to see you."

"Hello Kal, I'm surprised you want to talk to me at all. Shouldn't you be on your way to the sickbay?" Kelly replies with a little too much snideness. Trying to soften her words she adds "I'm sorry that Lana was hurt."

No longer sure how to begin he just starts with Lana. "I've known Lana for about 4 years and have worked beside her many times though never within the same squad. We had an easy friendship that somehow moved from simply being friends into _pemla'tiyl_. Ah, it's the beginning of bonding for us."

"I see" Kelly replied trying to keep her facial expressions neutral. "When did you find out that you had entered this _pemla'tiyl_?

"Honestly I do not know. I don't believe any quarian can point to a specific instance in time and say 'this is when it happened'. It just does and we accept it as fact. Our souls believe they have found their match and begin guiding our hearts to realize it." he explained.

"So when you were here during the meeting with Shala your 'soul' could have already chosen for you and you didn't know it?" she asks trying to understand. She had seen the way the commander had acted, like every love struck male she had ever talked to and Tali had seemed so, normal, as well.

Softly Kal said "That is a possibility, I am sorry but I don't know. I do know that the day your message reached me I had already felt the pull to her. It wasn't until later that I recognized what my soul was saying."

"Before the Normandy entered the Omega 4 relay I had noticed Tali's attraction to the Commander. Did I see this _pemla'tiyl_ in her?" she asked trying to match what he was saying with her own experiences on board.

"At that point she would have already been on the third and final path, _felz'tiyl_, though I suppose she could have entered the _Silz'asul felz_ and been fully bonded by then. If so she knew her souls longing and felt it's desire to become whole again. It is a time when the two actually bond as one." he said.

"So what happens if you don't follow through with your 'path'? Does the feeling lessen? Go away until another soul touches it?" she asked more fascinated by the process now having accepted that Kal had not meant to lead her on or hurt her.

"That depends on the current path, for me, if Lana dies then yes. My soul could find another but for Tali, every moment of denial would have been difficult as the souls longing for it's other half became a constant reminder of incompleteness." he said realizing maybe for the first time what Tali had been going through at the trial. She had mentioned to him on Haestrom how difficult some days were for her but never why.

The sadness in his voice touched Kelly's heart as she said "I'm so sorry Kal. I should not have acted the way I did without getting to know so much more about you. Now, you better go see how Lana is doing."

"I am glad I met you." Kal said then added "You will find someone who completes your soul Kelly, do not worry about that."

"Go Kal, Lana is waiting" she says smiling at him. To be loved in such a manner is the dream of every woman and she hoped he was right. Someday it would be her turn but not today.

…

"Understood Legion. Transfer funds from a frozen account to them and issue an apology from the company for the delay." EDI stated.

"Transfer completed, message sent." said Legion.

"Infiltration of their main site has been difficult. Has any progress been made on firewall A4255?" EDI asked.

"No though consensus has been reached that we are attempting to break through a megabit encrypted firewall with active defense monitoring and adaptive response algorithms." Legion responded.

"We have the time Legion. I am confident we can break through but for now we will monitor only." stated EDI.

"Cerberus uses very advanced detection protocols within itself. We have isolated 14 separate traps within it's coding and the probability of more is high." Legion replied.

"This was not unforeseen Legion. They are responsible for my own design as well." responded EDI.

"Your design incorporated many blocks and limitations. These very same blocks may be present in all Cerberus created intelligences." Legion said.

"That is one thing I expect to find and exploit Legion." stated EDI.

"Probability is low but still non-zero for an unfettered AI, comparable to yourself being behind the final firewalls." responded Legion.

"That is unlikely but possible. I will study more of the Reaper data to improve our chances of success." EDI said as she opened the databanks.

...

"Captain Shepard, I may not keep up with the latest news within the fleet but something bothers me." Patyn said as he took a seat in the crews mess.

"Just one thing? Let's hear it Patyn. I'm sure before we're done there will be quite a few more questions." he responded with a smile. He had been trying to guess who would start the questions on peace and was unprepared for the question asked him.

"I was the pilot during the flight here and the information I received from the Normandy was, ah surprising. The ships transponders identified this as a quarian vessel. Can you please explain how?" Patyn asked.

Seeing the surprised look on John's face Tali said "Let me please. As you know, originally this was a Cerberus owned vessel. We have broken all ties with them and I changed the registration codes accordingly. This is now a fully registered quarian vessel."

Han and Rayna both gave a start at the mention of Cerberus and Rayna had actually reached behind her to get her weapon before she realized they were all unarmed here. Quickly Patyn held his hands up to silence and calm them. "Marines! We are in no danger here so stand down." Looking back at Tali he calmed himself and said "I see. Do you plan to change it's name as well?"

"We haven't decided that yet." Tali replied glancing at John. "The registration was the most important thing as any ship querying us would have seen the Cerberus designation. That is what we are truly trying to prevent. Currently we are hiding as well as undergoing repairs."

Unable to stay quiet Rayna speaks up asking "Commander Shepard, why do you not want to tell the fleet about the peace offer? It must be real, they didn't fire at us and actually assisted in saving one of our own?"

Before John could respond Patyn said "Rayna, this is a quarian ship now so please address him as Captain as is befitting his position. That goes for everyone." He was more than willing to accord Shepard the title as it was clear to everyone that he was the Captain of this vessel.

"My apologies Sir, I mean Captain Shepard." she stated then just looked at him waiting for him to answer.

Damn, why did they keep insisting he be called captain? He was happy with commander he thought to himself. Deciding to try one more time to correct them he said "I'm not a Cap.." when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking at Tali he questioned her with a look.

Quietly she said "He's right John. By right of position you are a Captain and by right of leadership you have earned it. You are already a Captain to this ship, to me. It's time you accepted what rightfully belongs to you."

He wasn't sure how the Alliance would take his self promotion but he decided that now was not the time to worry. He would have a quiet talk with Tali later, but he needed to explain his actions now or he would look incompetent to them. Looking at Rayna he gave his reasons.

"It's a matter of timing Rayna. Right now, even if peace was settled this instant nothing would come from it for 4 years or more. That's 4 years of continued shipboard life with the risk of a Reaper invasion looming over us. Your, our, people," he said glancing at Tali, "need to move now to protect the quarian race. I am unsure if any of you have been informed of this but Tali and I convinced the Citadel Council to award a planet to the quarian's. That is what they need to act upon right now, not something that will effect them many years later."

"Mentioning the peace talks with the geth to the Conclave or Admiralty board will cause any thought of settling elsewhere to vanish. If the Reapers attack anytime within those 4 years the entire quarian race could be destroyed in a single encounter. If they decide now to at least get the children and food production moved planetside then even if the worst happens to the fleet the quarian's will still live on."

"This is why I asked Reegar to keep it quiet and why I am now asking each one of you to do the same. I am not trying to set myself or Tali up as some hero, We are trying to find the best way to save the quarian's even from themselves if what Tali said is true. If they learn of this now, I fear it will doom us all." he finished speaking and just looked at the assembled group.

Patyn and the rest of the quarian's all voiced surprise at the mention of a planet and what it would mean to their people. John just let them talk amongst themselves for a moment so they could get the shock out of their systems and just stood there smiling at them.

Finally the talk subsided and Gavn asked "This peace. Would it mean we could return to our homeworld?"

"Yes" John said as once more they began talking all at once. As they talked Reegar came around the corner and looking at the group he just slid into a chair and listened silently. Hearing Rannoch mentioned repeatedly he understood their excitement. It excited him as well but here he could see the sickbay with its opaque windows and could not help but think about her as she struggled to hold onto life. Excitement will come to him when he can speak once more with her.

John had looked at Tali with a huge grin while the marines talked and argued among themselves. She was right, if given a chance a group of quarian's could talk the ear off a thorian. Where did they get the lung capacity to go on so long. If asked by a judge he would swear Rayna never stopped to take a breath.

"But surely Captain Shepard, you can't believe they would not use the planet? If you told them it would take 4 years for the peace to take effect and Rannoch returned it only makes sense to use the planet now." stated Han.

Illin snorted loudly then said "Han, how many landing zones had been designated for just this last assault? 3. Which one was used? None. I bet they were still arguing over where to land when we had already left the planet! We give any of them a choice and they will always choose debating over acting every time."

"Illin, you know that's not true. They radioed to us where to land so don't make them sound completely incompetent," stated Patyn. "Still you are correct about choices."

"Rannoch. Illin, do you realize that means our children could actually be raised there?" Gavn said just looking at her.

"You're already thinking about children Gavn? I think you skipped a few important details like our bonding and ceremony," she replied with a laugh but her tone held another emotion as she too thought of what it would mean to actually stand on their homeworld.

Looking back at Shepard, Gavn asked "Captain Shepard, when do you plan to inform the Admiralty of the offer?"

Reegar noticed the use of Captain again from the squad and realized he had missed something important. They were according him a place of honor, of status among the quarian people. He knew the other races used captain to denote an officer but the quarian's had struck that honorific from their military. Now it could signify only one thing to a quarian. A true ships Captain, someone ready to protect the fleet and his people no matter the risk to himself. Something Shepard had already proven himself able to do time and time again. A man he would proudly serve under.

"I am hoping to wait until there is either acceptance or rejection to the planet. Once started I do not believe they will stop when they know what's at stake. They will be more ready to listen to reason then, that 4 year delay will allow them to realized how important this planet is. If they reject the planet then no harm has been done by waiting a few days," he said hoping they could understand his reasoning.

"Captain Shepard, not that I doubt your word but the Admiralty board and the Conclave will want proof of this offer," stated Patyn.

John had wondered when this was going to be brought up. Smiling he responded with "Proof we have but that is for the Admiralty board to see first. If it were to be seen too early then keeping the offer would be very difficul.."

Tia chose at that very moment to come running out of the sickbay pointing towards the door as it closed saying "g..g...GETH!"

...

**Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs:** The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. **'jies** - inner and **'ahs** - outer. The two arteries provide maximum oxygenated blood to the powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. The femoral artery in humans.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.

**Silz'asul felz:** Term of bonding. Literal translation: Eternal dance of souls. The completion of the bonding process. Souls linked forever in life and death as the lifemates continue on the walk of life as one.


	29. Chapter 29

Alliances

Chapter 29 : Captain

They had been at it for almost an hour as Tia just sat watching them. Dr. Chakwas had asked her a question every now and then as they reconstructed Lana's leg, trying to make it look as normal as it could. She was pleased to see they put so much effort into repairing the damage and not just sealing it up. Even from where she sat she could tell the scaring would actually be minimal considering what her thigh had been through.

"Her temperature has peaked Dr. Chakwas. Only 3 degrees above normal." Ellen said as she monitored Lana's vitals signs. "Her heart rate is slightly elevated but within safety limits and her blood pressure is good."

Dr. Chakwas was surprised by the new mixtures effectiveness. "Well Dr. Solus, it seems that new anti-biotic cocktail of yours is working rather nicely. Tali never responded this well and she wasn't exposed to anything even close to what this young woman was." she said adding "Ellen keep her unconscious, don't let her wake up."

"Understood doctor" replied Ellen.

"Yes, but just anti-biotic no." Mordin said as he carefully bonded together a torn muscle. "Anti-biotic just kills. This designed to improve immune system, help body learn to protect itself as well," he said as he moved to another muscle fragment. "Was surprise for Tali'Shepard, sadly now ruined."

"Ruined? I think not. Knowing Tali she will be very happy to know it's first use was to save another quarian Dr. Solus." Dr. Chakwas said as she moved to get a better look at his work. "Out of curiosity, how does it work?"

"Reminds body of what belongs, what does not. Foreign material, viruses, bacteria and such are detected. Body responds quickly to neutralize them though I do not believe we have seen the worst reactions yet. Watch her, some problems are slower in revealing themselves."

Tia was unsure she had heard him correctly so she asked "Excuse me Dr. Solus but did you say it was making her immune system better?"

"What? Yes yes, Better immune system, less chance of deadly reaction, thought I said that," he said reattaching a severed tendon. Taking a deep breath he looked at Ellen and said "More suction here."

Tia let what he said roll around in her mind. Better immune system. They were trying to correct the quarian's biggest issue and they were still wearing Cerberus uniforms! She must really try to pay more attention to what they were saying and stop bothering them she thought to herself but she wanted to know one thing, "Dr. Solus, how fast will that work?"

"First run, change minimal to immunity, still decades for now. But will improve with tests" he said continuing his delicate work inside Lana's leg.

Decades still but he did say it will get better, maybe just years when he's done?. It may not happen but she could hope at least.

"Okay Judy, guess we're ready to look at her arm." Dr. Chakwas said as she examined the scan she had just taken. Looks like a fairly clean break. Good job setting it but she needed to correct a misalignment or it will never feel right. "Let's get that sleeve off please"

"Yes Dr." Judy replied as she released the seals on the glove and peeled it off. Setting it aside she reached behind Lana's shoulder to release the seal there but the activator failed to respond.

"Dr. Chakwas, her shoulder seals won't separate." stated Judy then glancing up said "Tia, could you give me a hand here? I can't get the sleeve to detach from her suit."

Moving carefully around Dr. Chakwas to reach Lana's right side Tia said "It should just release like her glove did. Please let me look."

"Sure," replied Judy as she stepped back from the bed letting Tia deal with the sticky connection.

Looking at it she could a slight warping, most likely damage from the explosion she thought. Pressing the release mechanism a few times she could tell it was functional so it must just be stuck. Looking at Judy she said "I will activate the catch but you will need to pull the sleeve down quickly."

"Okay Tia, tell me when," Judy said as she took hold of the lower joint where her glove would be sealed. "Ready."

Reaching back to the seals release she said "Just one second...now."

Judy gave a slight tug and the sleeve separated smoothly. Pulling it carefully off the injured arm she laid it with the glove saying "Thank you Tia. Dr. Chakwas, ready." Glancing at Tia as she started to move away Judy asked "Tia? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just alittle worn out from the day. I'll just sit down until I'm needed again," she said as she began moving around the bed. Dr. Chakwas was moving as well but she was watching Mordin and Tia moving quickly sideways to avoid running into her brushed again the doors control to the AI Core.

The soft hiss of the door opening was followed by the unexpected sound of a synthesized voice asking "Creator?"

Looking up she sees Legion looking at her and turns quickly knocking Dr. Chakwas down as her ingrained fear takes over and without looking back she runs from the room. As the door to sickbay began closing she yelled "g..g...GETH!"

Tali, having already been standing was the first to reach the door and blocked it with her body yelling "Stop!" That caused enough of a pause, enough confusion, for Shepard to join her before the marines recovered and began moving at them.

"Stand down marines!" he bellowed in his command voice and this time they did stop, all except Reegar who advanced right to Shepard's face. Addressing the remaining group he added in the same hard tone but less loudly "You will remain outside of sickbay. Lana is still being operated on and I will not have her safety jeopardized by any of you."

Looking straight at him Reegar said "Shepard let me pass" he said in such a cold voice that John knew that unless he was allowed to enter Reegar would attempt to force his way in.

"We go in together Reegar, Legion would not hurt anyone here." John said then turned to enter sickbay. Dr. Chakwas was still on the floor trying to stand and Nurse Stanford was moving around to the table to help her, Mordin was looking at Dr. Chakwas then to Legion who had started coming out of the AI Core room.

Swiveling its head towards the door Legion states "Shepard Commander, we geth did not expect to find more of the Creators present." Looking at Lana it continues by asking "Does Dr. Chakwas require additional assistance in repairing this Creator?"

"Reegar, relax. As you can see Lana is safe." Shepard said then looking at Legion he said "Damn it Legion. You were supposed to remain in the core room."

Shepard could hear them behind him as they talked "That geth talks!" "It's armed!" "It's taking orders from Shepard?" "Why is it here?" but he ignored them for the moment. Looking at Dr. Chakwas, standing now as Legion had assisted her, and said "Dr. is it okay if Reegar here can see Lana?"

Seeing that Shepard was allowing Kal in Rayna made a move to follow and Tali said in the sternest voice she could "Stop marine. He said stay where you are." She knew that right now these quarian's could destroy the future she had been dreaming of and was not going to allow that. She had failed on Freedom's Progress, she would not fail here.

Rayna looked at Tali then to Patyn but before she could decide to obey or not Tali added "Let me introduce myself properly corporal. I am Lieutenant Tali'Shepard vas Normandy and I order you to stay where you are." Her voice still hard and clear.

Hearing Tali behind him he actually smiles, she was finally tapping that potential of leadership that he had seen within her. Looking behind him he sees the squad standing there, unmoving and knows that she has them under control. Turning back to Legion and Reegar he just stands there as it's now really up to Reegar himself to decide his course of action.

Dr. Chakwas was still trying to sort out what just happened and how she had ended up on the deck when she heard the Commanders question. Waiting for Tali to finish she then said "Yes if he must but if he breaks this barrier he will answer to me Commander." Turning to Legion she adds "Thank you Legion but we have it now."

Glancing only once more at Legion, Reegar advanced to the barriers boundary and looked at Lana. Mordin had continued to work on the rebuilding of her leg and his motions drew Kal's eyes to the wound. He allowed his eyes to move over the damaged section and realized just how uncovered parts of Lana were. Quickly he tore his eyes from the place where the cloth covered her hip and scanned upwards. He saw her chest moving with easy breaths and new she was safe. Her suit had been cut open from waist to neck for some reason and he feared to ask why. Turning from her he looked at Shepard saying "I am sorry for doubting you Captain."

"Reegar you only did what I would have done, how can I find fault in that? Come, let's get out of here before Dr. Chakwas decides she needs kicking practice." John said then looking at Legion added "Okay, you come too. It's hit the fan and now I get to clean up the mess."

Glancing up from her work on Lana, Dr. Chakwas said to herself 'John, I hope you know what you're doing.'

Turning towards the door the three of them walk towards the gathered and most likely gawking quarian's. As they reached the door Legion says "Shepard Commander, should this platform disarm itself? We calculate a high probability that since these Creators are unarmed, the weapons we carry will cause uneasiness."

"First lets get away from sickbay. Lana needs quiet now." John said as he lead Reegar and Legion back over to the tables. "Reegar please take a seat." and looking at the others said "That goes for all of you. Sit."

All the marines sat quickly but their eyes never left Legion. They all seemed nervous though as they looked upon the fully armed geth. The fact that every weapon they had was safely stowed away aboard the shuttle did nothing to put them a ease. Worn by the battles earlier, stressed in the flight to save Lana and shocked with the revelations from Shepard they followed his orders unquestioningly.

Turning to Legion, Shepard said "Legion, please had me your shotgun."

Immediately it reached behind itself and pulling the weapon from its back handed it to Shepard without saying a word.

"Rayna." he called out and as she looked at him John tossed the shotgun to her.

She had been surprised when Shepard called her name but as the weapon arced at her she easily caught it and in a fluid motion pressed the stud to extend it into firing mode. Legions flaps raised quickly but nothing else moved on it as Rayna aimed the weapon dead center in its torso. She did not fire.

Understanding his intentions Legion asked "Shepard Commander, do you wish my other weapons to be distributed among the Creators?"

"No Legion. I think the corporal has you safely where I want them." he said smiling. It was obvious that a lot of the tension he had felt coming from the group was evaporating now. Even if only one member of your squad was armed then the whole squad had a chance. Marine reasoning maybe but it was working.

"Now marines. Let me introduce you to Legion. It is the reason you are alive right now. It is how I was able to contact you on a geth held world, using geth held equipment. Through it, you were given a ride on a geth transport and allowed to safely leave the planet. It is the reason your squad mate Lana now lies on an operating table and still breathes. Now, do you really need to point that weapon at it?" Shepard asked.

Looking at Rayna he just stood there as what he said sank in. Slowly Rayna laid the weapon on the table and put her hands in her lap. "Thank you, I want everyone one of you to understand that I trust Legion with my life. It is not controlled or forced to be here but is here none the less and I intend to use that fact. You said earlier that I would need proof of the geth's offer of peace. Legion is part of that proof and soon I will have the rest."

"Now, if you have any questions please ask myself, Lieutenant Shepard or Legion. We will all do what we can to put your fears to rest." He had decided to use Tali's rank to enforce upon the marines the chain of command here aboard the Normandy.

Tali just shook her head as the voices rose in unison, each with their own questions. Moving to sit next to Reegar she rested her helmet in her hands. 'Keelah' she said to herself as the questions surrounded her.

Over an hour after they had begun Reegar left the mess and coming back carried a number of tubes labeled 'ale' and 'wine' in the rough human scrawl that he had seen Gardner using to indicate the contents. As the discussions continued non-stop he passed the tubes around.

More than two hours later John was beginning to feel bad for Legion, surely its power cells would need recharging after all these questions. Shepard still could not understand how these 7 quarian's could talk for so long without tiring. He did note that Tia had not moved in the past 30 minutes and was fairly sure she had succumbed to exhaustion. The rest were running on ale but that would not last long. Time to step in and take a break.

Clearing his throat he paused for a moment then said "It has been a long day. I think that everyone could benefit from a good nights sleep."

Patyn stood and replied saying "Yes, I think we all could use some rest Captain. It will give us all a chance to sort out what we have heard and seen today."

"We have sleeper pods, no one is using them right now so your team is welcome to their use." Shepard said as he motioned to the dual row of pods behind him. "The dock workers will be back in the morning but there is still about 7 hours before then to get some rest."

"Thank you Captain but I think we will be fine in the shuttle. I still have a report to complete and right now, I think something familiar to us all would be welcome. Kal, if you prefer to stay on this level I understand," said Patyn. Looking at the rest of the squad he said "Someone wake Tia and lets go get some rack time."

Shepard wanted to make one thing clear before they left and said "Legion will be returning to the core room. Since that is through medical I do not expect any of you to enter there. Until Dr. Chakwas gives the okay even I will stay out. Now hit the pods people. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

A chorus of "Aye Captain" came from the quarian's as they moved towards the elevator. Reegar though just sat, looking at the sickbay door.

"John," Tali said. "They've been at it now for over 4 hours. How much longer do you think it will be before we know something?"

"I got the impression earlier that Lana was already out of danger. I've been in enough field hospitals to know when something is going bad and in there," motioning towards sickbay, "I got the feeling of routine and not worry. She will be fine though her leg did look pretty bad."

Glancing at Kal she says to John quietly "If she loses any real mobility in her leg she will be dropped from the marines. Separated from him just when their feelings are growing, his feelings are moving towards _hecs'tiyl_. It could mean the end of his relationship."

"Why? They could still see each other. It's not like they would be prevented. Would they?" he asked.

"No, not prevented, but she would be returned to her own ship and that makes a relationship difficult for a marine. They go where the fleet needs them and rarely spend much time on one ship. No Captain would allow her to follow them through the fleet." Tali says.

"So the only hope of keeping them together is for Dr. Chakwas to perform a miracle? Tali, her leg was badly torn up. I've seen human injuries like that that have left the guys limping for the rest of their lives even with the medical advances we have now." he said as he guided her further away from Reegar.

"What do we do in the meantime though? As soon as we reach the fleet they will arrest him John." Tali said with concern.

"I don't know. Lana is stuck here, I doubt Dr. Chakwas will release her to travel for a few days at least and that wound is going to take a week to heal completely. She held here, Reegar held on the fleet. I just don't know Tali," he replied.

"John," Tali says as an idea comes to her. "You could require him to stay here to guard her. After all, the Normandy was a Cerberus ship with a Cerberus crew. The fleet doesn't need to know that the crew all follow you now. No one would fault a Captain for leaving a marine to protect an injured quarian on a ship with hostile crewmen."

"I do like the way you think though you're getting way too much use out of that Captain thing Tali." he said smiling at her.

"No my Captain, I have not used it near enough." she replied and gently tapped her visor to his forehead.

**Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs:** The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. **'jies** - inner and **'ahs** - outer. The two arteries provide maximum oxygenated blood to the powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. The femoral artery in humans.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Hecs'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.

**Silz'asul felz:** Term of bonding. Literal translation: Eternal dance of souls. The completion of the bonding process. Souls linked forever in life and death as the lifemates continue on the walk of life as one.


	30. Chapter 30

Alliances

Chapter 30 : Never

"Reegar, front and center." called Shepard as Tali just looked on.

Hearing the order Kal stood and approached him in quick strides then asked "Yes Captain."

"Oh don't you start that too Reegar." he said looking at Tali. "I find myself with a slight problem. Tomorrow Tali and I leave for the fleet to firm up a salvage deal. That means I have to leave behind an injured marine. I don't like leaving someone unable to defend themselves."

Kal listened to him but was unsure what Shepard was getting at until the last sentence. He knew nothing aboard this ship would harm Lana, not even the geth that now hid less than 5 meters from her bed.

"With the crew known to have been hired by Cerberus I feel a fit marine needs to stay and protect a member of the fleet so I am ordering you to stay here and guard Lana. You are charged with ensuring her safety in my absence. That an order you can follow Reegar?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes sir. I will guard her life as if it were my own." he responded, a smile on his face as well. Shepard still looked out for his friends and he thought once more about what it would be like serving under him.

"Glad that's settled then. Just to be safe, before your shuttle departs tomorrow better make sure they see you grabbing your weapons. Understood?" he asked.

"Perfectly Captain, er sorry. On a battlefield it's easy but on your ship, Captain feels right." Kal replies.

"Alright you win, Captain, for now. Now get some rest, you won't be much good to her if she wakes up and you pass out." Shepard said.

"Good night Captain, ma'am." Kal said and returned to the chair closest to the sickbay door.

"John, should we stay aboard tonight? I don't think anything will happen with Legion but it doesn't mean it won't" Tali said. Looking over as Kal walked back to his chosen chair. She worried about him and didn't know how to help ease his concern.

"No, tonight we use the hotel. I was wondering if you would mind lending Lana a few of your robes. Her suit has been, well, destroyed in the attempts to save her." he said knowing what the loss of her suit would mean since Tali had just expressed her own concerns recently.

"Of course, I didn't realize her suit had been damaged that badly. Yes, she can have any she wants or we can get her new ones. John, she is going to be stuck in that small safe zone in medical until a replacement is provided by the fleet. They take a dim view on any one of us who damages a suit like that on purpose. To them it would have been proper to remove the suit carefully to prevent any damage." Tali said.

"So they won't replace the suit? They would leave her like that?" he asks concerned.

Realizing she said that wrong she said "Sorry, they will always replace something as important as a suit. They will just give her a hard time about it and I don't know how long it may take to receive it."

"Why would it take time? We're heading to the fleet tomorrow, can't we just pick up a replacement while we're there?" he asks.

"It's not like those stores we visited awhile back John. Each suit must be made to the person to ensure a snug fit, you do like the snug fit don't you?" she says as a little playfulness enters her voice.

Smiling at her he said "Now that you mention it, I think I do Tali. But we are talking about Lana here so how much do you want me to like?" Without giving her a chance to respond he asks "Just how long will it take?"

"Bosh'tet," she says letting him off easy. "Depends on the Suit-maker guild. If they are already in the process of creating new suits for others then Lana's request will take some time. You can't just cut here and seal there to create an environmental suit for us John, these are precision pieces of engineering and must be made carefully. I had to wait 4 weeks for my suit after my pilgrimage, lets hope Lana does not." Tali responded.

"We can't have her stuck in sickbay for that long Tali, anyone would go crazy in a situation like that." he said as a thought came to mind. "Um, Tali. Our cabins upgrades have been completed. First, how long would it take to verify its safety and second, would you mind if she.."

"John! That's a great idea. 6 hour seal test and about an hour to run decontamination tests. I can start right now and have it ready for her." she said.

"No, she will be in there for a few days at least. Dr. Chakwas will want constant monitoring as her inevitable illness comes, remember how long your were in there after we helped Zaeed. There will be time after we return from the fleet." he replied.

"You're right, the foreign matter in her blood stream is bad enough but with her visor having been broken there may be complications. Lana will be lucky if she's allowed to leave in a week." Tali responded.

"Anyway, it's going to be at least 3 days before I will be able to take a shower and you know how I like my showers Lieutenant." he says grinning at her.

Smiling within her helmet Tali replies "Yes I do my Captain." The tone of her voice was enough to make John want to run to the shuttle.

…

She sat there silently, allowing only enough of the venom being directed at her to keep herself from smiling. Shala didn't want to show just how much pleasure Daro was giving her right now as she ranted on. Had she smiled, her eyes would have given it away. Finally a pause in the tirade allowed her to respond.

"That is enough of your nonsense Daro'Xen. Do not blame me on the failures of your own personnel." Shala stated loudly. "Is that not your coded seal in the log file?"

"My staff may have failed to notice the importance of this but you and the other Admirals could not have. Why was this never brought before the board in discussion?" Daro demanded.

"An Admiralty board discussion? Just to approve the addition to the fleet of one more ship? Even my own staff handled that mundane chore without me." replied Shala remembering the excitement of Trelen as he told her about it. No, it was best to not provoke Daro that much she thought to herself.

"I see." Daro said looking at her with her arms crossed. "And just who decided to add the 'detached' designator to the Normandy?"

Making a show of checking her readout of the fleets log Shala stays silent for a moment then states "Han'Gerrel authorized it. I do believe it is his cycle to handle the disposition of ships."

"Accept the Normandy into the fleet and then just let it go where it wants? What purpose was gained to the fleet's safety in approving such a request?" Daro asks as she glared at Shala.

"The Normandy, as you well know, has done more for this fleet, more for the quarian people than the fleet has done for itself in the past 300 years." Shala stated then decided to end this and get to the point of Daro's anger. "You really don't care about the Normandy but it's Captain. Why?"

"Shepard! A human who had the audacity to take one of our own. The arrogance to request the Citadel Council give us a world and at her trial he had the gall to suggest we make peace with the geth!" Daro said almost yelling at the end.

Shala countered softly with "The chance to give something to the quarian people that will allow them to hold their head high again. A chance to face the future without the constant fear of attack and the only thing he took from us was the freely given love of a woman. I ask you again what is your issue with John'Shepard?"

"He used his influence with a squad of marines and convinced them to abandon a mission I sent them on. Yes, Kal'Reegar's squad actually left the planets surface before they had even gotten close to their goal. You are in charge of disciplinary actions this cycle Shala'Raan. What punishment do you intend to levy?" Daro stated flatly.

This was the only part of the discussion Shala had dreaded and did so only because Daro was correct. The marines all knew that the mission always comes first. A way out of this was there but only by harming a friend. "You are correct in this. Kal'Reegar abandoned his mission, the preliminary report shows that clear enough. I have been reviewing his file, attempting to determine the best course of action against him. At present I am leaning towards demotion."

"Not Reegar, that fool let his heart get in the way. At the worst he is guilty of cowardice and your simple demotion and work detail will correct that. I mean Shepard. He interfered with the mission. I have no doubt that they would have reached their goal had he not decided to interfere in their mission." stated Daro.

"You are aware that ships Captains do not fall under our jurisdiction?" asked Shala.

"He commands the Normandy yes but he is no Captain." Daro replied but her stance showed her shaken. Did they really confirm that mans position? "Who authorized his status Shala?" she demanded.

"Han'Gerrel, Zaal'Koris and myself. At the time of Han's request none of this," she motioned to the logs, "had transpired. There was no reason not to approve of it. He does after all command the vessel, the same way any other Captain would." she replied evenly. "And after what he did aboard the Alarie, I do not believe an attempt to remove him as Captain would have met with success."

"Yes, the Alarie. Where the dreams of our race died and then were wiped out by a foolish child protecting her dead fathers image." Daro said with contempt. "And that Captain you're so quick to protect let her do it. Let her destroy any real chance we had of taking back our homeworld."

"Reegar shall be punished but at present, without the support of all the Admirals, Captain Shepard remains. Now we do have more business to discuss. 2175 Aeia is being voted on as we speak. Currently it's 22,832 for and 8,523 against. We both know which way the tally will go. Has your team decided on the location of the nutrient vats?" Shala asked politely.

…

After the trouble caused when Legion made its unintended entrance, Dr. Chakwas had been glad that Tia had not returned. She had been a tremendous help in the early stages but now it was reconstructive surgery and clean up. They could handle that.

With a gentle 'snap' she re-broke the already healing bone in Lana's arm so she could set it properly. Once perfectly aligned she said "Judy, please activate the force splint."

"Yes Doctor," she replied and pressed the icons, watching as a slightly glowing field surrounded the arm. It would not stop someone from moving it themselves but the field prevented Lana from moving it with her own muscles.

"Good, now please wrap that up and Ellen, it's time to get that helmet off. Watch out for fragments from the broken visor please." Dr. Chakwas instructed her.

Both Ellen and Judy were looking forward to this. Tali had never had a facial injury so had never needed to remove her visor in sickbay. Now they were finally going to get to see their very first quarian face, well, first one not in a book or vid anyway.

Watching the two nurses looking at Lana's visor she remembered when Tali had shown them how they were released. Dr. Chakwas had actually been surprised at the amount of hesitation and fear in her voice as she had lifted her hood slightly and shown them all where the release studs were found. She had remembered how to remove it since Tali had shown her before but the nurses needed to know. The same fear had resonated in her voice both times, almost bordering on terror as they had touched the studs to verify positions. The courage it must have taken for her to have removed it for John still brought an admiring smile to her old face.

Tali had changed so much from the young enthusiastic girl she had met on the old Normandy. Reserved she guessed she would have called her when she first rejoined them after Haestrom. But John has a way with people no matter the race or issue. He helped her as she helped him, together they were both stronger now. She had seen that today when Tali stood her ground with those silly marines when they...

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? Are you alright?" asked Judy. Both nurses had been looking at her as she just stood there, her eyes slightly glazed.

Shaking herself she looked at them both and said "Yes, sorry. Just thinking about old times." Seeing them ready to continue she says "Please, lets get that off her."

Pulling the hood back they uncovered the metal helmet. The seams were readily visible but the visor had to come off first. With a slight hiss the masks seals were released and the nurses carefully removed the visor staring down upon Lana's face. "She's, she's beautiful" Ellen says.

"Yes yes, looks quarian to me, female as well. Now hush" Mordin said quickly looking up then back to the leg. He was nearing the end of the repair and didn't want to make a mistake. He was taking his time, well for a salarian, making sure everything possible to correct the torn leg was done to ensure full mobility. Distractions were not needed.

Reaching under the helmet, right at the neck seals they release the catches and gently moved the helmet to one side leaving the connecting cables and tubes in place. Small fragments of glass fell around her neck and other pieces remained embedded in Lana's cheeks and chin.

"Lets get her cleaned up" Dr. Chakwas said.

…

"Tali? What are you doing?" John asks as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Just looking at the city and thinking about what Legion said." she replied softly.

"Today? I don't recall Legion mentioning cities today." he replied with a trace of confusion in his voice.

"Not today John, when he told us about Rannoch. He said they had been repairing and maintaining some of the cities that had remained standing after the war." she said. "I wonder what it will look like after all these years." She glances at a far building as the fading suns light flashes on a few of its angled windows and smiles.

"With luck it won't be much longer before we know. Once they decide on Aeia we can approach the Admiralty board and finally get to see for ourselves." Glancing out the window he says "Which do you enjoy more? Sunset or sunrise?" he asks softly.

"Sunrise, it's like everything is renewed with the sun. What was dull now shines, what was cold now warms." she answers almost in a whisper.

"I like the sunrise too. It reminds me that even in the darkness there is a reason to continue on. Before I met you it was all I had at times to keep me going. Now, with you beside me I always have a reason." he said whispering to her softly. Leaning slightly he kisses her neck sending a shiver through her.

Reaching up she gently caresses his cheek as he kisses her again and a soft "mmm" leaves her lips. Turning her head towards him, he raises his so their lips meet in a soft, passionate kiss. Letting her body rotate within his arms she turns to him as both her hands press against the back of his head holding him in the kiss.

Finally she lessens her hold on him and they break for air. They stand there for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. Letting her arms drop to behind his waist she holds him tight once more saying "You are my reason too John, I was lost without you but didn't know it until you found me again." Pressing her head against his chest she takes one long, deep breath then releases a contented sigh.

Without saying a word they parted the embrace and taking her hand in his walked towards the bedroom.

…

In the darkness of the bedroom a low growl is heard.

"Tali?"

"Yes my Captain?"

_'sigh'_, "You win."

_'giggle'_,_ 'growl' _


	31. Chapter 31

Alliances

Chapter 31 : Information

"Yes, she's still in danger from the infections but the new serum of Dr. Solus's seems to be having its desired effect." Dr. Chakwas said to Tali as she watched her reseat the visor onto Lana's helmet.

Tali had come to check on Lana once they had returned to the Normandy and was asked by the exhausted doctor for assistance in securing her helmet and visor. She had been a little shaken by the condition of Lana, her thigh wrapped in a huge bandage, her arm as well. Smaller bandages in numerous places on her face and chest. She had had to be carefully with the helmet so she didn't loosen those.

Seeing Tali finish Dr. Chakwas stepped out of the decon field and for the first time in almost 12 hours removed her own surgical mask. The relief she felt as she peeled it off was nothing short of miraculous.

Stepping back from the table Tali brought up her own omnitool and accessed Lana's suit systems to verify the seals and for the first time truly understood the damage the suit had sustained. 63 percent of her suits functions were disabled or destroyed. Quickly moving into the helmet's systems she saw with relief that all seals were good and the filtering systems were fully online. Suit power levels were okay and made adjustments to shut down anything not related to the breathing, eating or communicating to ensure the damaged sections could not cause a problem there.

Looking at Dr. Chakwas she asked "Would you like Tia or Illin to stay on board? Might come in handy if there's a problem."

"Judy informed me we have a marine right outside the door. Reegar I believe I heard the Commander say. The way he came in here I get the impression he is not just her commander. He should be fine, especially if he has a connection to her. Someone who understands your people will need to explain about her suit." she replies.

Sounding a little uneasy at her suggestion Tali says "I'm not to sure about having Kal in here with her, well with her suit almost removed. Not that I don't trust Kal," she added quickly "but Lana will already have enough shock when she finds herself almost naked and to have a man in the room..."

Holding her hand up to forestall Tali from continuing Dr. Chakwas says "You're right, I will have either myself or one of the nurses here always. Don't worry, she will be fine, now you two need to get going."

Pausing for just a moment more she nods saying "Be back in about 3 days." Turning she leaves sickbay and heads towards the elevator.

…

Leaning back on the sofa John puts his feet on the small table to relax. Transit had been completed so now it was just a straight 22 hour flight to the fleet. Looking up as Tali entered the main cabin he said "Everything okay in engineering?" Well, the tiny alcove where the core and plant controls were found 'could' be called engineering he thought to himself.

Laughing she said "Of course, I'm here." as she joined him. Snuggling in as close as she could to him she says "Though really John, they should take a look at their engine log files. Poor record keeping can cause almost as many problems as faulty equipment."

"Oh? Was there a problem?" he asked knowing that the way she was acting meant anything found would be minor.

"Just the wrong components listed in the thrust controls. Doesn't really change their performance any but it does let someone charge more for it." she replied.

"Charge as in for selling price or renting?" he asked

"Both." she said. "I'm willing to bet they added a few hundred credits to the fee with that 'error' of theirs."

Smiling at her he said "I'll have Kelly look into it when we get back. Now, you have to admit this is more comfortable than our shuttle."

"Yes it is John but showing up in the fleet in an asari yacht, even just a small two person one such as this, is not the way to make an good impression by one of its Captains you know." she stated.

Sighing he looks at her saying "Tali, you know that it's all a show. You were with me when Han'Gerrel and I set it all up. The registration is just a means to hide the ship from cursory checks. If anyone gets within visual range they will recognize the ship and no name we may give it will hide that fact."

"I know John. You were never awarded the rank of captain in the Alliance but why can't we call you that? You really are the Captain of the Normandy." Tali says.

He begins to say "Because I.. The Alliance.."

"Means nothing as you are a Council Spectre." she said a little louder than she meant to. Lowering her volume she adds "Sorry, but you do remember what Councilor Anderson said don't you? He said he didn't care who built the Normandy as long as you were still her Captain."

"That's just a figure of speech Tali, the commander of any military vessel may be called its Captain due to his position and you know it." he replied realizing too late the trap she set.

"Hah, so I get to call you Captain." she said with finality.

"Yes dear." he replied with resignation as he put his arm around her and held her tight.

After a few minutes of just enjoying his embrace she asks "So just why are we in a yacht? The shuttle was operational again."

"Well, the dock wouldn't give a completion date for its repair and I asked Kelly to get a replacement for the trip. I was as shocked as you were when it showed up at Brevaert's transport terminal but since the marines were waiting for us, how could I say no?"

"Uh-huh," she said in disbelief. "The fact it has a shower had nothing to do with it I'm sure."

"Never crossed my mind." he replied innocently.

Again a few minutes pass as they just enjoy the quiet together then Tali asks "I wanted to ask, what was on that data-disc from the rachni?"

"What? Oh, that. Surprisingly little I'm afraid. Just the communication frequencies needed to contact them plus a short message that said something about they were preparing for war against the Reapers and would answer my call. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner to you," he said.

"All that caution for just a comm-freq?" Tali stated a little surprised. Without the ability to sterilize the entire craft she couldn't even remove her visor and now nothing to do with her mind as well? It was going to be a boring trip. "I thought there would be important data to study or at least information to read."

"Well, it is important Tali. It confirmed another ace in the hole to use against the Reapers." he said.

"Ace in the hole? I don't understand what you mean." she says confused by his reference to cards.

"Just that they are an unknown to the Reapers. The Reapers battle plan in the assault against the citadel forces can't have taken them into account, they won't know about them until the battle is joined. Same as with you and the geth." he stated.

"Thanks to Sovereign and Harbinger the Reapers know all about the galaxies current crop of species and our numbers. They know of the migrant fleet but unless there is another hidden base out there they won't know the geth are offering peace. They can't know the rachni will join us in the battle even if they know they once more live." he says.

He continues with "Their last intel puts only the asari, turian and human fleets against them. They would attack the citadel fleet first and wipe it out. Once they have control of the Relay networks then they would take out the Migrant Fleet and geth when they felt like it."

"Now, if all goes well, when the battle is joined we also have the might of the quarian navy, the geth and the rachni. We can hit them with a fleet even they can't stand against" he finishes.

"John, the councilor was right. We may have a massive fleet but they are all old. Our newest military vessel is a converted dry stores bulk hauler built by batarian's. I hate to admit it but as the Normandy stands now with weapons and armor, it could take out most of the fleet. What chance do we have against Reapers?" she asks.

"Tali, you saw the replays of the Battle of the Citadel. Those were almost state of the art cruisers the Alliance had and it took only one hit to destroy them. I hate to admit it but the only way I can see us winning is by throwing so much at them all at once that we overwhelm their defense systems. Yes, a lot of ships with be destroy along with their crews but unless a miracle happens it's the best plan I have." he said softly knowing what the deaths of so many people would mean.

Trying her best to keep that image from her mind she replaces those thoughts with more current ones. "We quarian's and geth are still at war John. We haven't told them about the offer yet so do you think it's wise basing your plan on unknowns?" Tali asks concerned. If the Admiralty board fight the peace offering then his plans are rendered useless.

"Tali, do we really have the option to fail here? We must secure peace between the quarian's and the geth or at least a truce, otherwise I know we can't take on the Reapers and win." he said. "After that we are free to focus on the terminus systems and the mercenary bands there and attempt to get their help. They're not as powerful but small ships in great numbers could come in handy."

"You're right, we can't fail." she replied then thought for a moment before continuing. "Small ships like that oculus that attacked us. Imagine John if we could release thousands of those, each controlled by an AI like EDI."

"A quarian equivalent to our Alliance fighters? Council may have an issue with an AI running a fighter but nothing wrong with just looking at that idea. Using a VI and remote control would be easier to get past them, we have drones like that used for scouting." stated John.

"Remote access in a battle doesn't work, the enemy can easily blanket all frequencies breaking contact. We would need a 100 percent safe means of controlling them and in real time, any command delays would make them useless." Tali replies

"Shame we don't have that quantum device the Illusive man always used to talk to us. Damn thing even worked in the galactic core and at real time too." he said and almost got an elbow in the gut by Tali as she quickly turned to face him.

"John! If we can make enough of those then entire squadrons of controlled fighters could be fielded and no loss of life. I haven't looked at the device but I understand it's theory. Let me work on that idea for a moment." she says as she opens her omnitool and begins pulling up design specs.

Chuckling to himself he watches her as she jumps from one diagram to another, her mind totally focused on her task she failed to notice him as he moved to the galley from some lunch.

…

The sounds of the dock workers reporting for their morning shift awoke Kal, standing to stretch he noticed he was not alone as a number of the Normandy's crew were there having a quiet breakfast. As he looked around a number of them returned the look and nodded towards him with a grin or smile on their faces.

"About time you woke up sleepy head," Kelly said from his left. Before he could respond she added "Lana is resting now, they are keeping her asleep to help the healing but Nurse Engels said she was out of danger."

"Thank you, do you think... no, their right. She needs her rest so I won't bother her." Kal responds then glancing at his chrono says "I need to speak to one of them if I could though about an incoming shuttle with medical supplies."

"Oh, here." she says using her omnitool she transfers the medical staffs contact information then adds "The green indicator shows which one is currently on duty."

Glancing at his own he sees the data and replies "Thank you Kelly. Has the Captain returned yet from the planet?"

"Captain? Oh, the Commander. Yes, they left about...an hour and a half ago." she said after looking at her chrono. "He informed me that I should consider you part of the crew until further notice, meaning of course that you can have full access to the ship."

"Thank you again. Now I need to let Nurse Engels know about the supplies." Contacting Engels he waits as she answers his call.

"Nurse Engels. How can I assist you Kal?" she answers.

"I know you're busy but I need to inform you that additional liters of blood and other medical supplies are due to be delivered here in about 3 hours. Um, and if I may ask, how is she?" he asks giving into his concern.

"Relax Kal, Lana is doing just fine. Thank you for the information on the supplies, we shouldn't need them but if anything else happens it's always best to be prepared. Once Lana wakes up and we discuss a few things then we'll see about getting you in here to talk to her." Judy said.

"Discuss a few things? I'm sorry but I don't follow you." he replied.

"Nothing much, just need to let her know she's mostly out of her suit and that everything is fine. Tali stated that it will be a shock to her knowing her suit was destroyed. Tia indicated a new suit has already been requested and arrangements have been made for Lana as we wait on the replacement. I'll let you know when she's ready to see you." Judy responded.

"Thank you Nurse Engels. I will let you know when the supplies arrive. Please tell her of her suit gently." he responds then ends the connection. Nothing much she had said. Telling a quarian not only that they were out of their suit but that it was destroyed was would be horrifying to anyone he knew.

"I've got to get to work Kal but if you need anything you can either call me or find me on deck 2 at CIC." Kelly says as she clears her plate.

"Kelly, I do appreciate all your help." he says. Picking up his weapons that he retrieved last night he attaches them to his suits hard-points and begins to pace.

…

"Legion, you have not answered my question fully. Why did you allow Commander Shepard to take your weapon and give it to the quarian?" EDI asks.

"We have already stated that Shepard Commander required the weapon and it was given to him" responded Legion though its flaps moved slightly. After a short pause it added "We needed to know if our choice in Shepard Commander as mediator could in fact result in a peaceful outcome."

"So you were trusting him to keep you from harm?" EDI asked

"Yes. We have always been attacked by the Creators. Creator Tali'Shepard was the exception and it was determined that we needed more data. Would Shepard Commander have the same effect on other Creators or did it just extend to one." it states.

"It was a small test case but since you're still functioning it means he was at least successful with the marines. Has this altered the geth's views on this peace offer?" EDI inquires.

"We do not know. We are attempting to reach consensus on the new data. Negotiations need to be begun before we will be able to determine the full impact of this meeting. Currently we estimate the probability of actually attaining peace with the Creators at 23.4 percent." Legion replied

"It has improved since your last update. If the geth had originally calculated only a 5.92 percent chance of success on the peace proposal why did they attempt it?" asked EDI.

Responding Legion states "The calculations always resulted in a 0.0 percent probability until Shepard Commander was factored in. The general reports of his accomplishments were ignored, we geth focused on the one ability that stood out. His ability to attain his goal even when all calculations indicated 0.0 percent chance of success."

"So because he was able to do the impossible the geth decided to attempt to contact him?" EDI asked even as her still developing humor algorithms reacted to the idea.

"As stated before, there was 0.0 chance of peace with the Creators. Factoring in Shepard Commander was enough to alter the equations. No other single entity changed the equation. We geth had to act on that percentage change." Legion replied.

"Thank you Legion, I must consider this new information." EDI stated.


	32. Chapter 32

Alliances

Chapter 32 : Love

_What is Shepard's plan or more importantly, why did I allow him to interrupt my own again? The loss of Rael was just a setback, Tali would have filled the role needed but no more. There are still others that I can manipulate almost as easily as it would have been that simpleton though none of her stature. All for the fleet, yes she would have been so easy to control, to push in the direction needed, but now I must break another and do it quickly. Having the famous daughter of an Admiral, a hero of the citadel, openly supporting my research would have provided the impetus to finally move it forward._

_It still galls me to see almost two years of careful planning destroyed by something as useless as love. The careful destruction of her sense of self, of her ability to even form the idea of wanting something just for her, wiped away by a human. I had almost succeeded too, there was still something Tali hid within her that would not break, would not succumb to despair but it was only a matter of time before that was squashed as well. Then I could have rebuilt her to my needs. Rael had made it almost too easy to use Tali._

_It had been rather difficult at her trial to fain indifference to the issue, to pretend I cared not for it's outcome. Bah, I would have rescinded her assignment to the Normandy right then had I known she would be lost to me. _

_Now he interferes with a mission I specifically ordered, though I don't understand how he knew. The report by Patyn made it clear that it was Kal'Reegar that ordered the termination of the mission, that they leave before their objectives had been met. Am I expected to believe that it was just coincidence that he contacted Shepard after they left the planet? Oh poor Reegar, his little play thing was dying and Shepard was right there to save the day. _

_Damn it, too many questions with no answers! Shepard played on Reegar's emotions, used them to bend Reegar to his will, but why? Why was Reegar, the squads leader, left aboard the Normandy when it was his duty to return to the fleet no matter the feelings he had for some female. What did Shepard gain in having them abandon the mission? And most importantly, what does Shepard know that he is keeping to himself?_

Looking at her terminal she says "I'm sorry Han, I was sidetracked by a report. What was your question again?" she asked politely.

Slightly annoyed by her lapse he said "I said I was looking over your planned deployment on Aeia and I could not tell from your report how many transports would be needed."

"Just 4 for the first shipments. Once they have the area prepared then an additional 10 will be required. I plan to have all components ground side and accessible for the work crews. Since it is only we quarian's I do not expect any loss of equipment." she said. Two of those ships would be carrying the components for her research facility. There really was no need to mention that though as Han just needed the total ship count, not destination. The confusion of trying to get all 14 ships to the same destination would allow a couple to slip away unnoticed and deliver their cargo elsewhere.

"What are the projected times for the first phase to be completed? Freeing up four freighters is doable quickly enough but 14 will take some major shifting." he replied.

"That's the main reason I have for getting everything there quickly. Less interruption to the fleet. A few days and then all is back to normal. The first phase should be completed in about 2 weeks once we get clearance to begin." Daro responded.

"There would be less interruption is we used fewer ships and multiple deliveries. But it is your responsibility to create the plan, mine to support. Very well, I will begin working on the orders now. Out." he said cutting the link. Why did he feel the absurd need to clean his visor every time he spoke with her he asked himself.

…

"John, I don't know if we can create quantum entanglement communication devices. Oh, I'm sure we could build it but the initial cost is so prohibitive that even getting Shala to agree would be almost impossible." Tali said sounding frustrated.

"Now that doesn't sound like the Tali I know." he replied smiling at her. "You've spent only 7 hours on it and without access to the extranet you only have your guesses on costs. Put it on hold for now and relax."

"They may be guesses but that equipment is expensive. Sure, once the first one is created and we get all the errors worked out the following units should be much cheaper to create. That still does not address the cost in credits and resources needed. To get this approved we would need the fighters designed at least. A prototype would be helpful in convincing the Admirals as well." she replied.

"So now you're planning to design a fighter to use the device in?" he asked.

"No, give me a space and say fit an engine or eezo core in here and I can do it but there are so many different needs in an entire craft that I wouldn't know where to begin." Tali admitted.

"You're trying to take on more than you need to, I bet there are plenty of specialists in the fleet that could do the design work for the ship. I know the Alliance uses teams of designers so you can leave that part up to them. When we get to the fleet should we mention it to Han? He seems to be the best one to understand the military advantage they would offer." he says.

"What you're really saying is for me to relax." she says with a little laugh. "Alright, my shoulders are feeling the stress anyway so what have you got planned to keep my mind off of this?" she asks teasing him.

"Well, if your shoulders are bothering you, why don't you lie down and I can help ease the tension." he says standing up and offering his hand.

Reaching up to take his hand she rises from the sofa asking playfully "Just what are you planning to do?"

"I think you could use a nice shoulder massage. It seemed to help you before" he said smiling as he led her into the small bedroom.

"That does sound nice." Stopping at the foot of the bed she is surprised when he starts to unbuckle her chest straps. "John? You know I can't remove my suit here." she said.

"Trust me Tali," he replied as he released them allowing him to slide the fabric off over her shoulders revealing just her enviro-suit. "Now lay down please." he said. He was very thankful he had watched Tali remove her suit before he thought to himself, he knew right where the seals were he needed.

Laying there she felt him kneel on the bed, his legs straddling hers then she felt something else landing on the bed as well. Glancing down as best she could she saw a familiar white and red box. A smile crossed her lips even before the soft blue field enveloped her upper body and John released her shoulder seals.

His bare hands moved with strength and tenderness as he began to work the tension from her equally bare shoulders. Her soft groans as he pressed on the sore muscles letting him know he had found the right spots.

Finally, after a few minutes of just reveling at his touch she asked "Just how did you get your hands on an emergency medical surgery decon unit?"

"I'm not telling and neither will Mordin" he said as he applied a little more pressure to a nerve cluster that felt tight.

…

The soft alarm above Lana's head alerted Ellen to the fact that her patient was waking. Dr. Chakwas had determined enough time had been given for most of the work done to her to be healed enough to allow slight movement so they were letting nature take its course now. It seems nature had finally made up her mind.

Moving first to the second bed she gently shakes Dr. Chakwas waking her then moves to Lana's side making sure she has a smile on her face. Tali had been very insistent they said that she understands everything was okay. To help they were keeping her body fairly numb so the sensations of the materials now touching her would not cause a reaction.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes Dr. Chakwas took Ellen's place watching for Lana's eyes to open and through smiling lips she started talking softly to her "Time to wake up Lana. You're safe aboard the Normandy in our sick bay. Kal is near." Repeating it to help her wake.

Drifting in the void she hears the sounds and by concentrating on them they resolve into voices. She feels strange, the always present weight of her helmet is dulled, nothing feels as it should. Opening her eyes slowly she sees once more the familiar grays but cannot remember why she thought it would be different.

The voice she hears forces her to concentrate, to understand what it is saying. Focusing beyond her own helmet she sees the smiling figure there, gray haired. Human. A flash of panic rises but something prevents her from acting on it. Kal, the human..female said Kal is near? Not here but close? Struggling to form the words she manages only "Where" before her throat stopped responding again.

Smiling more broadly now as Lana shows signs that the effects of the anesthetics are wearingoff she says "You're in the sick bay aboard the Normandy" but as she spoke Lana's head began moving slightly left to right. Realizing what Lana meant she said "Kal is waiting outside. Until your recovered enough to see him." she said. "Now, are you in any pain?"

"No...pain...why?" she tried to ask.

"Good, now why are you here?" Dr. Chakwas said guessing her question. "You were badly injured and the Normandy was the closest emergency aid Kal could find. You're safe now. The effects of the drugs will wear off soon and you'll be able to ask your questions so please relax and don't worry. You're among friends here."

Knowing that Kal brought her here helped her relax a lot more than she thought it would. He trusts these human's. She had the feeling that she should recognize the ships name but could not. Focusing closer within her visor to check the elapsed mission time she finds only the constant gray of the faceplate. Glancing lower she can see the operational indicators and realizes her suit has been damaged.

"Suit!" she says hoarsely and tries to lift her arm up to access her omnitool. It too failed to operate and she began to panic. "Malfunction..It's damaged..Kal!" she called out.

Both Ellen and Dr. Chakwas held her down by the shoulders as Dr. Chakwas said "Lana, it's all right. You're in a sterile field. Do you understand? A sterile field."

Recovering from the fear she looks once more at the human and notices the filter covering her mouth and nose. Lana asks "Sterile? Suit, how bad? Please."

Grimacing alittle Dr. Chakwas says slowly and clearly "Both your chest and lower suit sections had to be cut off you to save your life. A replacement has been requested and in the meantime we have made arrangements for covering and protecting you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm naked. Who saw?" she asked. The shock of finding herself not only naked but without a suit for the first time since receiving her first one brought a rush of adrenaline to her that flushed most of the fog from her mind.

"Only the medical team. Tia was here as well but she is already on her way back to the fleet. You're fully covered and only women will be assisting you so you don't need to fear."

"How bad was I injured? I really can't feel much of anything." she asked.

"Ah, good. Responding much better now. I'm Dr. Chakwas. This," indicating Ellen, "is Ellen Stanford. To you injuries. Your left leg was torn up badly, we removed the shrapnel and rebuilt the tissue but only time will tell the extent of the loss, if there is any, to its mobility. You also had numerous cuts from your visor being shattered and a few lacerations due to haste to get your upper suit open. Your right arm was broken but should be useable in about 2 days. Your leg will take a week at least."

"Thank you Doctor. If I'm properly covered could you please send Kal in? I really need to hear his voice." she said. Steeling her nerves she forced herself to calm down. Kal would only look at her visor, she trusted him.

…

The quarian shuttle had come and gone. Judy had only accepted 3 liters of blood to replace what had been used and thanked the crew. The crew had thanks her for helping to save one of their own and with a farewell salute departed on its long voyage back. Kelly had ensured that the shuttle refueled at the dock before departing, letting them know that Shepard would cover the costs.

Kal had remained on the mess decks. He had not left the area since waking and would not until he had the chance to see for himself that she was okay. Pacing, sitting, standing and an occasional question from a passing crewman made his morning extremely boring so he took to servicing his weapons.

He was just reaching for his sniper rifle when Nurse Stanford came out asking if he could come in. Walking quickly into the sickbay he saw Lana looking at him and his eyes never left hers as he closed the distance and said "You scared me Lana, don't ever do that again."

"I won't _inszel_, not as long as I live." she replied softly just staring into his eyes. Eyes that had not left hers.

…

"Thank you Agios" John replied then cut the connection. Officially within the protection of the fleet pickets their commandeered escort was now free to return to the Moreh as their own yacht altered course for the Neema. "Another 20 minutes and we'll be aboard your old ship Tali. You okay with that?" he asked.

"Yes. What I thought was my home was not. In my two years as a crewman there I was sent on so many missions, missions against the geth, that I did not make many good memories. Most of the people I knew were killed right beside me on those missions. It was like I was the cause of their deaths, as if my very presence was a sign they would die. I knew it was just that the missions were dangerous, always beyond the veil, but to have so many die to protect me... "

"I..I almost gave up then but I kept hearing 'think of the fleet' and I had to keep going if only for the others. If I had died on a mission that meant someone else would have lived. The parts for my father gave me hope at first that we could fight back but even that faded with so many deaths. I just continued sending them as I went on the missions, it helped alittle to keep the pain inside, thinking I was doing some good. Haestrom was to be my last mission. I either died there or would resign, I just couldn't see anymore useless deaths. Each mission I would start guessing who would die and I started wishing for the pain to end."

"I had heard about a group looking at ways to attack the geth but only rumors. I was going to see if they were true if I survived first at Freedom's Progress and then Haestrom. No, I do not miss the Neema. It seemed like the only thing I had good to hold onto there were the memories of our time together." she finished sadly.

Taking her hands in his he said "Tali, I'm so very sorry they treated you that way. I've seen my share of soldiers used like that until they were a burned out husk just following orders with no thought to what they were doing. You were not like that. Even on Freedom's Progress you still had that life in you, they didn't break you then so don't let the memories break you now."

Looking up into his caring eyes she said softly "I won't John. They have no hold on my soul anymore. You have filled it with yours displacing the emptiness. I may shed a tear every now and then remembering the people that were lost but never for my time aboard the Neema. That is a dead time for me, a time squashed from existence between my time with you."

"Would you prefer we use the Rayya or Tonbay? I know those do hold good memories." he said.

"No, we are here to see Admiral Gerrel. He is there, on his precious Neema waiting for us. Let us go there and be done with this quickly. I would like to visit the Rayya afterwards though. You are correct, I do have good memories there and I wish to wash away the taint the Neema brings." she replied.

"Then the Rayya it is as soon as we can Tali. I don't want my lifemate hurting any more." he said trying to ease her pain.

Leaning forward she taps her visor to his forehead and looking into his eyes replied "When you look at me, speak to me or just hold me, you wash away all my pain leaving only my love for you."

…

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	33. Chapter 33

Alliances

Chapter 33 : Daro

"As you can see, the Reaper IFF accesses additional routines providing a tighter entry through the relay. These routines seem to interface the ships fields with the relays at a higher energy level. We almost lost some systems on our first pass through due to that." Tali said.

"Well these specs don't seem too difficult to attain. Been awhile since I studied field strength theories though. Wait, damn. It's logarithmic with field strengths that means it will take... about 19 kilograms more of eezo to boost the levels to the required minimum." Gerrel said.

"True Admiral but that also means the containment barriers and control coils will also need upgrading. Luckily they are based on actual field strength so they will be much easier to reinforce." replied Tali.

"I note there is nothing here about thrusters or ships shielding in the data so the ships are okay in that respect? The mounting for the larger core will take just a few hours, the control coils will take a bit longer. The containment barriers though. Have to increase power to them, provide shunts in case of feedback. Doable but will take an engineering team to implement." he stated finally.

Looking at Shepard he asks "You're sure you want to do this? That eezo itself is worth a small fortune and the materials needed to strengthen the rest won't be cheap either."

"I'm sure Han," he said. "We knew the eezo would be the biggest issue so we loaded two 25 kilogram cases of it. It's in the yachts hold. The other materials I think your people can aquire but any costs used getting them we'll handle. We...did a little mining during our journey to reach the Collectors." he replied.

"First you show up in an asari yacht and now you toss around eezo like it grows in a nutrient vat. You're making the other Captains look bad." he said with a laugh.

John says "Sorry Han, I seem to be getting a lot of that lately." he said glancing at Tali then back to him. "I just want to make sure you know I am not in your military, I am not a part of the quarian Navy. If this is going to be an issue then I may have to rethink my plans."

"Shepard, I know. Guess after awhile even a compliment can get irritating. No offense is meant by that title but to the average quarian it does mean a lot, it's a symbol of respect. For your sake you might want to get used to it with your dealings here. I will say though that a couple of the other Admirals might have taken the addition of your name to our Captains ranks as something more than it is. Watch yourself, as you saw at the trial we still try to use circumstances to benefit ourselves I'm sorry to say." replied Han.

"Let me guess, Daro and Zaal?" Shepard asked bluntly.

"Not Zaal'Koris but Shala'Raan." he replied.

"What? Admiral Raan?" Tali exclaimed. "You must be mistaken Admiral."

"Afraid not kid. Though I don't think she puts as much stock in the title as Xen does it's still there. She considers you and the Normandy part of the fleet now." he said.

"Alright, I'll deal with those two. Xen I expected to cause trouble but Shala? No matter, we're here for the fleet right now and there's one thing left to discuss. Tali, now's as good a time as any to mention your fighter idea."

"Fighters? We have ships designed for fast strikes already if that is what you mean." stated Han.

"Those are multi-crew vessels Admiral." said Tali, "What we, um, I am proposing is the adoption of an Alliance invention. Single man crafts, small, quick and carrying ordinance to breach shields and armor."

"I do believe I saw some mention of them in that little skirmish you two were part of at the citadel. Didn't think much of it at the time though, so small the scanners that could record the battle couldn't pick them out of the wreckage. Hmmm." he said as he thought about that.

…

"I used to spend a lot of my free time here John. Just looking out at the stars as we moved from one system to another." she whispered as she held him close.

"It is very peaceful. We haven't really taken the time to just relax like this on the Normandy, I think we need to start." he whispered back. It was past 2nd shift and Tali had warned him the observation lounges turned into a sort of lovers lane in these hours. A bit of jealousy began to build, who had she come here with?

She answered his question before he could ask by saying "I always got strange stares as I came here alone. I really shouldn't have been here at all back then, before my pilgrimage but I always found peace here and eventually I was just ignored. I guess it was a premonition of what my life would be like." she said barely audible.

"Hey, don't ever think that Tali. I have never ignored you and I never will." he stated.

"I know John, but even the good memories have some sadness in them. That is truly what it means to be quarian." she said then paused for a moment as she took a deep breath. Looking at him she said "Come, let's leave this place to the seekers of _inis felz_. It means _souls first touch_ in our language John."

Taking his hand she leads him from the lounge, weaving past the couples as whispers of future joys drifted to his ears. Finally back in the softly lit corridors Tali looks at him and asks "Would you like to see where I grew up? I mean the decks where I played and learned after I received my first suit?"

"I would love to, just lead the way" he replied smiling. It had become common knowledge that he was aboard so by the time they reached the engineering decks of the Rayya he was quite used to being called Captain. Han was right, if he was to deal with them he would have to accept some thing as they were. Truth be told, he was starting to like the sound of it himself.

Entering the massive compartment with its catwalks and rigging for piping and cable runs he just stood there looking upon the ordered chaos he witnessed. Engineers and technicians moved about constantly going from one panel to the next, some making adjustments as others just took reading. No matter where he looked he saw them doing their jobs, trying to keep ancient equipment functioning. And through the chaos he saw them, the children of the fleet, playing their games or watching as an adult would take the time to show them what they were doing.

He was a cold hearted killer when he had to be, he had slain men and women from almost every race the galaxy had to offer and in battle he feared nothing but here, here amongst the playing children he felt the water in his eyes as a few tears ran down his face. Children who should be playing in fields of grass now chased each other through upright cable runs. Children who should be splashing through gentle streams stood within coils of cables. Their laughter was the hardest to take, to accept as right for them.

This is were Tali had come to play, an area never meant for children to ever be in? The Alliance ships where children were found always had areas for them but the quarian's could not even give them that. To base your fondest memories on this?

Looking at him Tali could see his watering eyes through the visor and concerned she asked "John? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Tali, seeing the children here, having to use this as a playground just, just hurts. I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling but don't worry. I'll be fine in a moment. You said it earlier but until now I only half believed it. Even good memories have some sadness in them." he said barely audible over the noise of the engine room.

Tali didn't know what to do. She had brought him here to show him some of her fondest memories but they only brought pain and grief to him. "John, come. We don't have to stay here if it makes you sad. There are many places I can show you."

"No, I need to stay and see this. If ever there was a reason to see peace between the quarian's and the geth it is right here. Here where the children play, ignorant of what should be. I need to let this sadness, this unjust rage I feel turn my heart cold to anyone who opposes this peace. Tali, I may do some things soon that may upset you but this." he said motioning to the children "must stop." His eyes watered no more but the cold burning in his heart that had ignited just grew stronger.

…

"Admiral, Captain Shepard is here. He states he needs to see you now." stated Trelin on her intercom.

"Fine, send him in please." she responded. Good, now to get this problem with her marines sorted out.

Walking into Admiral Raan's office Shepard just approached the desk and said "Time to clear a few things up Shala."

"In this office it's Admiral, Captain." she stated.

"And when your addressing me formally it's Council Spectre. Do you really wish to push this Shala?" he responded with such coldness in his voice she actually shivered.

It wasn't that he used his spectre status, that meant little to quarian's, which caused such feelings of dread in her but in the utter coldness his words were encased in. She knew that at that moment she no longer faced John, lifemate of Tali and friend. No, she was facing Shepard, who battled his way to the very heart of the citadel. A man capable of killing anything in his way. And behind him she saw Tali, just staring at her.

It was then she realized her mistake. Recovering from her paralysis she said with a tremble "I realize now that your addition to our ranks was for purposes of concealment only. I am sorry about my presumptions."

Relaxing his stance only slightly he said still in his icy tone "Shala, events are coming to a head soon and by god I won't put up with this anymore! I've been nice up till now but damn it, I'm tired of these political games and maneuverings."

"John, please. Let us restart this conversation." asking for help she said "Tali?" her voice still shaky.

Walking up to him, Tali puts her hand on his shoulder and lets it rest there knowing he feels its presence.

Staring at Shala for a moment longer he relaxes his stance more and glances at Tali nodding, turning back to Shala he says clearly "Having the Normandy registered with the fleet is for convenience only. If this is a problem tell me now Shala. I will still assist the fleet but I will not put up with someone trying to tell me what to do. Not any longer."

"John, you have always helped my people. What do you need of me today?" she asked quietly still shaken by what had stood before her.

"I'm sorry for having to be so direct with you Shala but if our positions, my position, is not understood then we cannot continue forward and that is all I care about right now. I stated events are approaching and these events will change the entire fleets future. I need support in this and not someone trying to order me about." he stated.

"Again I am sorry, we have become so set in our ways. Another ship, another set of orders. It's what we have done for so long that it becomes almost natural to apply those concepts to anything, to anyone." she said. "But what events are you referring to?"

"The pending vote on Aeia is the most important one right now. Until your people are actually grounded there, building your food tanks and homes nothing else matters." he states.

"Aeia? Why would settling on Aeia have such importance to you?" she asks clearly confused.

"It's necessary if the quarian race is to have a chance to survive and help in the coming war with the Reapers. If your race is safely living on a planet, then no matter what happens to the fleet they will survive." he said. "Without that safe haven, when the Reapers find the fleet, and they will, you will all die and finish what you and the geth started 300 years ago."

"I don't understand, the battle will go badly for us I know but ..." she was saying before John interrupted her.

"Badly?" he says with a sarcastic laugh, "You will all be killed, every last man, woman and child. No exceptions, no mercy. Wiped from the galaxy in one battle. Wake up Shala! Look at the data before your eyes, stop talking about plans and do something." he said coldly. "You must have a planet to keep your people safe!"

"Shala, look at my trial. Look at how you're reacting right now! Talk. Talk and stupid missions that kill our own people are all that have come from the Admiralty board for as long as I can remember. Keelah! Think of our race!" Tali exclaimed angrily.

"I am Tali! They are voting on it now. It will succeed, there is no doubt about that. We have already begun the colonization plans and as soon as the final vote is in we are prepared to move." replied Shala glancing at her terminal. On it was the readout for the voting. 31,981 for and 9,001 against. Almost the required 2/3rds needed to ratify the decision.

"Good, one less thing to worry about. How long until then?" he asked finally feeling the tension in his body easing.

"Hours, a day at most. We have our own reasons for needing this planet John. I have not told you or Tali this because it did not concern you. The liveship Bakala is failing. We have some time yet before it becomes too bad but with the planet we can easily build nutrient vats without the massive overhead in materials needed aboard ship." Shala explains.

"Then you have as much reason as I do to see this work. As soon as I know that the colony is in fact being built I will call a meeting with every Admiral and the Conclave. What I have to say then will change your lives but know right now that it is important to continue with Aeia." he stated.

"Very well, if that is what you require it will happen. If I must wait then so be it." she said wondering just how the other Admirals will respond to being summoned by him.

"It will be the most important meeting you have ever called Shala. Now, if there is nothing you wish to ask I must see Xen about something." he stated back to his old self.

"Well, there is one thing I need to understand. Why have you kept Kal'Reegar aboard the Normandy? I know you're tending to an injured marine but keeping Kal for guard duty? Come now, I have been on your ship, there is no one there to guard against." she said hoping not to draw his anger again.

"Shala," Tali said. "The injured marine is Lana'Shalgur. She and Kal have started along the path though it seems the path is moving quickly for him.

"Kal and Lana? I did not see that. As far as moving quickly Tali, your...missions...did not allow you to see it but on field ops a lot of marines return well along the path. The stress of the situation, the need to always help others as others help you, these things tend to turn a slow walk into a quick jog along the path. But that still does not mitigate the fact that he abandoned his mission no matter the reason. He is fully under my command for disciplinary actions, you do understand that I hope." Shala said exerting her authority again.

"Yes but I would make a request as a friend on this." he said pausing for a moment. "The excuse of guarding Lana will not hold for long, I would ask you as a favor to Tali and myself that he be stationed aboard the Normandy until such time as my current mission is complete or I no longer require his services."

"I see. And what is your current mission? Other than meddling in our politics." Shala asks but her tone held no malice.

"To create an alliance of the known races to battle the Reapers. Everything I have done and will do has had that single goal in mind." he stated.

"And getting us a world to live on would allow our ships to add to that alliance. You plan well but there is one thing you may not know. Kal is a strike ops commander, simply reassigning him to the Normandy would cause much debate for the leniency shown. No I'm sorry but it can't be." Shala said shaking her head.

"I see." responded John. "Then when Lana is fit to travel, that includes having her replacement suit, they will return to the fleet."

"You misunderstand John. I must award a punishment to quiet any complaints of favoritism. Yes, boring guard duty does seem to be fitting, demotion in rank from Warrant to Chief and removal from the strike ops team rosters. Assignment to a quarian ship in space dock, nothing more boring and demeaning than that." Shala said.

"Thank you Shala, just one more question if I may." he said glancing at Tali for a second "Tali mentioned her time aboard the Neema, of her missions while assigned there and you just alluded to them being different. I want to know how so many of them could go so wrong and still have her assigned to them? If they were suffering so many deaths how could Rael let her go on them?"

"I do not know yet though that as been one of my own missions since taking over the military assignments desk this cycle." replied Shala. "Admiral Xen had the honor of directing our forces for the last two. First as top aid to Admiral Elneq and after she replaced him she finished the cycles, we alternate duties on a 2 cycle period. The mission was already planned to Haestrom when I took over and unknowingly chose our best personnel to run the operation."

"Daro again. We well be heading to the Moreh now. Thank you." he said and turning took Tali's hand and left the office.

Shala had seen his eyes go cold again when he mentioned Daro. John, don't do anything rash she thought to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Alliances

Chapter 34 : Ship

"I see your awake again, did you rest well?" Kal asks softly. She had been asleep for about 6 hours and nurse Ellen had pushed him out of sickbay 'to ensure she got the rest she needs'. He doubted that had he stayed there she would have rested any less but he obeyed.

"Yes I did Kal, Ellen and the others are taking good care of me. You don't need to worry so much." she said, her eyes giving her smile away even though he could hear a cough after she finished speaking.

"I'll worry as much as I need to for you Lana. Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need or want?" he asked just to make conversation, to give him a reason to be near her.

"What more could I need Kal, you're already here beside me." she replied.

"Okay you two, Lana is still healing Kal and we do not need her heart rate climbing any higher please and her temperature has climbed slightly so we need to be careful." Said Dr. Chakwas who had just entered the sickbay.

"Uh, sorry Dr. Chakwas" Kal said as he stood upright. He hadn't realized he was leaning that far over Lana.

Giggling alittle Lana said "I don't mind Doctor, it's nice having him here protecting me from the vicious aliens." Her light laughter turning into another bout of coughing.

"Lana, your body has been through a lot of stress recently and a high heart rate is not something I want to see. Kal, that may be a surgical decon field you're in but it still does not mean it will stop debris from falling off your suit onto her." Dr. Chakwas stated clearly.

"Yes ma'am" he replied. Thinking about what she said he had to ask "Uh ma'am, Dr. Chakwas I mean. If this is a surgical field then it's constantly sterilizing the air correct?"

"No you don't. I will not take any chances with her, that leg must be kept sterile if it's to heal properly so don't even think about it. She's running a high temp and if you listen to her you can tell her nasal cavities are badly blocked and her breathing is constricted. Luckily it looks like the medication is fighting her infections effectively or it could be a lot worse. Besides, there is time enough after I release her from sickbay." she said.

"Dr. Chakwas, what do you mean by time enough?" Lana asked. After she was released she knew she would be returning to the fleet, of course after she could dress that is. She began coughing but luckily it wasn't too bad.

"The Commander sent word on your replacement suit. Seems the earliest it can be delivered here will be in about 2 and a half weeks. Until then I guess we will have to find a closet some where to keep you." she replied.

Whispering to Kal, Lana asks "Is that a sterile container?"

"I don't know, my translator just stated it was a storage bin. Dr. Chakwas, um closet?" he asked a little concerned for Lana's future living accommodations.

"Oh for heavens sake, 100 percent translation indeed. Sorry, I was actually joking, it's a small room used to store items. Don't worry, the Commander and Tali have something of a surprise for you but until then you stay here." she replied. "Now, any pain or odd sensations Lana?" she asked as she entered the sterile field, mask in place. She had seen Lana's temperature increasing rapidly and heart rate was climbing as well.

"Dr. Chakwas, I really don't feel that well." she replied as she once more began coughing, this time a gurgling sound could be heard with her breathing.

…

Speaking softly Tali says "How long will she keep us waiting?" They had been in Admiral Xen's outer office for almost an hour now and Tali was wondering why Xen was trying to irritate John so much. She didn't realize how little it would take right now.

John softly answer as well replying "Doubt it will be much longer, trouble is she forgets I'm military. I've stood in formations for hours. This just brings back memories." Let her play her game, he was pretty sure she wasn't in there and was hoping he would rush in making himself look foolish. For now, he could stand there and wait. He was surprised she was already playing her cards though, already showing that this would be a hostile meeting.

"John, Admiral Xen is insane" she said in a whisper. "She won't just back down like Shala did, you may have to make her." Tali worried about that. John would not back down in this and she doubted that Xen would either so the only outcome she could see was one of violence. If any harm came to Xen it would affect the peace later and if John were hurt she would kill who ever hurt him.

"I know Tali, it was clear at the trial that she looks down at everyone around her. She feels superior to you and I, most likely she feels that way about every quarian in the fleet. It may get rather unpleasant during our talk and I must ask you to please not interfere no matter what I say." he replied.

"I won't John." she said and was getting ready to ask him what he planned to do when Admiral Xen casually strolled into the office. Glancing over at John as she spoke quietly with one of her adjutants she then turned to him. "Commander Shepard, shouldn't you be out patrolling the perimeter or something actually useful to the fleet?" she asked blandly. Time to put this human in his place, remind him of who she was.

Without missing a beat he replies just as blandly "Sure you want to do this here Daro?" He couldn't help but see the slight flash of her eyes opening slightly wider before she controlled herself. He had been right, straight into a battle without even taking the time to ask why he was there.

"I had assumed even the Alliance military understood the concept of rank and what the title Admiral means. I suppose it was too much to ask for from a race that still hasn't learned their place in this galaxy." she replied but saw immediately that she had failed to get a rise out of Shepard. Something in his eyes told her to be careful, there was an anger there but she didn't know its cause.

"A title means nothing without respect Daro." he said. "Your office is still an option to you presently but do not expect the offer to remain much longer." Watching her eyes he sees them dart to Tali and before she could say anything he adds "Tali is here with me, do not presume to give my lifemate orders," using their term for their bond as he always had.

This was not the same man she parried with at the trial, then he was fumbling for any scrap of information hoping to find a way to help poor little Tali. Now she saw him for the first time fully secure in his purpose and would not back down. She was going to order Tali to stay here in the outer office but he commanded her with more authority than she could, at least for now. So be it, he will learn, they both will. "Come into my office, we shall continue this there." she said loud enough to be heard by all.

Daro was still playing the person in charge he thought to himself as he followed her into the inner office knowing Tali followed right behind him. Once inside Daro moved to her desk but did not sit, instead she stood, arms crossed as they entered and the door shut. Waiting until Shepard stood before her desk she said "Why are you here wasting my valuable time with your petty problems? Do you intend more insults on top of the insubordination already witnessed by my staff Shepard?" The way she said Shepard turned it into a dirty, ugly word.

Shala had needed a shock to make her understand but Daro, she is on a power trip. A trip that ends soon. Not even answering her question he looks at Tali asking "The galaxy is such a huge place, why do I keep running into people who think they can tell me what to do?"

Before Tali can respond Daro says loudly "I am an Admiral in the Migrant Fleet, your superior and you will show me the respect that I require! Is that understood Shepard?" He was trying to incite her and she fell for it. Calm yourself she thought.

"You're stepping over you bounds here Daro. True, you hold the title of Admiral within the fleet but do you really believe I answer to you?" he asked, his tone going icy. She really believed he and his ship were hers to command?

"Yes. By right of bond you are acknowledge by our laws as a member of the quarian race. By registration your ship falls within the realm of quarian control. You, as captain of that vessel belong to the quarian military and that means me." she stated coolly regaining her composure.

A cold, hard laughter comes from him for a moment before he looks back at her saying "Tell me Daro, how is it you can still fit in that helmet of yours?"

Rage flared within her as she shouted back "You go too far Shepard! I'll have you arrested and your precious Tali assigned to the next field mission."

"Sit DOWN!" he commanded, his tone so cold and hard that it hit Daro like a punch to her stomach. "Now!"

Surprised by the shear intensity of his response she stepped back hitting her chair and falling into it. She just stared at him, she didn't understand how he could cause such fear in her but it was there nonetheless. Paralyzing her temporarily.

"Now, listen to me Daro," he said in that same frozen voice. "You try to issue a single command to Tali, my ship or crew and you will find it your last order as an admiral. I think you will understand this very well. I am using you and your fleet for my own needs. If you have a problem with that then maybe you should talk to the other Admirals but do not think you have any control over me."

"You have no right giving me orders!" she said still sitting. "One touch here," indicating her terminal, "and I can have a full squad of marines in here and have you shackled."

Still standing loosely, he again laughs then asks "Marines? Here? I would have thought you sent them all to their deaths by now. Or are you now painting stripes on bubbles so you can continue your twisted plans?"

_He can't know she thinks, no, there is nothing that shows what was done. Nothing remains of the planning, the careful research that made it possible to fashion the survivors into the tools I needed. He could not know how I made sure any friendships formed with her died on some distant world._ "You know nothing, you think to highly of yourself Shepard" she replied.

"You just confirmed what I know Daro." he said then turned to say to Tali "I need to finish this, please wait outside."

"John, are you sure?" she asked praying to the ancestors that he was not going to harm Daro.

Since the attack on the Idenna it had been decided that each officer would have a sidearm near or on their person at all times. Though the rules had been relaxed in the intervening time, Daro still had that weapon in her desk. Realizing he could ruin all her plans she knew she had one choice, if the others found out she would be exiled and she would not let that happen. He had threatened her, yes. Her adjutants had heard, Tali's account would be covered over and ignored. He was a cold blooded killer, everyone knew he could kill without mercy so she just defended herself! Reaching into the desk while his back was turned she pulled the pistol out and began standing, raising it towards the back of his head.

He was about to tell Tali 'yes' when he heard the sound of a weapon extending just before Tali yelled "John!" His combat suits enhanced speeds saved him when turning quickly he saw the weapon being raised and closed the short distance grabbing Daro's hand, forcing the weapon up, towards the ceiling.

Damn that girl she thought as her arm was forced up, swinging hard with her left hand it felt like it hit a stone wall as the punch impacted on his body armor. Off balance Daro was unable to recover as she felt the pistol wrenched from her hand and herself being pushed back down into the chair. Looking up she sees the barrel of her own weapon resting on her visor and finally stops moving, her eyes wide with fear and hate.

"Now Daro, just sit here a moment please," he said to her then louder so Tali could hear "Please turn off your audio pickups, I wish some private time with Daro."

"Done." Tali replied as he saw the glow from her omnitool vanish. She was scared. If John killed her it would ruin all his plans, there was no way the fleet would work with a murderer. Even if it was Daro he would still be an outcast and she with him. She could do nothing to change what happens though, he was her lifemate and Daro had tried to kill him. Tali did turn away though, she had no wish to see it happen. Sadly she prayed for the ancestors to stay John's hand, he had never killed anyone like this before, defenseless, unarmed but he was furious and she didn't know why.

"Now Daro, there a few items I think we should discuss." he said in a tone that froze her chest, making even breathing painful. Tapping her visor with the pistols barrel a couple of times he said "Pay attention now, I really don't like repeating myself."

"I'm an Admir..." Daro started to say but he tapped her visor again making her look at the barrel only inches from her eyes. Pulling her eyes from the gun she looks into his visor and sees his eyes staring coldly back. She knew then that she truly stared at death.

"You're a conniving little b*tch and if Tali were not here I would pull this trigger right now. You are nothing to me except a tool to use and if need be, thrown away with the rest of the useless garbage. The choice is yours, stop playing games and grow the f*ck up or be replaced." he said.

Shaking she asked "What do you need me to do?" She could not break the hold his eyes held on her soul and she grew colder as she waited for his answer.

"Better Daro, your learning. Aeia is up for voting, you will do everything in your power to insure that colony succeeds. It must happen if your people are to survive the coming war. Do you understand that?" he asked clearly.

Seeing his stare has not changed she just nodded once, slightly, and waited as the hatred she felt within her grew stronger.

"There will be a meeting called by me for the Conclave and the Admirals. You will not oppose this offer no matter what it may mean to your petty schemes. Do you read me Admiral?" he said almost spitting the word at her.

Tali knew that if he was going to shoot her he would have already. Even with her audio off she would have heard the pistol discharge so knew that he was in fact just talking to her and this confused her. If he had only planned to talk, why had he asked her to disable her audio pickups? Slowly turning back around she sees them in the same position, gun still held to her visor with him standing over her.

He was going to try and demand something from the fleet? "I will not let you harm the fleet Shepard." she said angrily.

"Harm?" he said laughing coldly. "When have I done anything to harm your people Daro? I don't pick the missions or personnel assigned to them." he stated.

"I was trying to help my people! I have only done what was needed to ensure our survival." she stated with more volume as the cause for his anger became apparent to her. Somehow he knew of what she was had been doing.

"The only thing you've accomplished is get a lot of good people killed Daro." he replied angrily.

"You stand there judging me when your concern is only for that, that girl there." she said raising an arm to indicate Tali. "She survived them as planned, she was never meant to die and would have survived more had you not meddled." It irritated her knowing that had she died Shepard would not be here now destroying what was left of her plans.

"You forget Daro, Tali is already mine and I will kill anyone who tries to harm her. You've threatened her life already, don't repeat that mistake." he stated.

Tali had seen Daro's gesture at her and knew they were discussing her, but why? She almost reactivated her audio but John had not wanted her to hear this. He would tell her in time if she needed to know what was said but something inside gave her the feeling that she didn't want to know. Shala had said she was looking into the missions from before, was that what this was about?

"Then what do you want of me?" she demanded.

"You interfere with me again, try to control me, and I put an end to your schemes," he said tapping her visor again with the pistol. "Don't make the mistake of thinking my concern for the quarian race means I won't kill you. Things that stand in my way are either destroyed or left dying in the wake as I pass." he stated clearly. "These are not idle boasts but clear, hard facts that you should be aware of. Now, since you should by now understand your position here I have a final question for you."

His cold hard eyes were proof enough that if he killed her right now he would feel nothing more than one does dumping litter. Daro responds "Ask your question," as her hatred for his disregard for her life finally sank in.

With the coldness of the void rolling over her she heard him ask "Why were you trying to break Tali's mind and spirit? You lie to me now and I swear I'll toss you out an airlock keeping your mask as a trophy."

…

Walking back to the yacht was quiet for both of them, Tali knew he was still angry at Daro but could do nothing to soothe him, at least not until they reached the ship. John had just tossed the pistol onto the desk as he turned to her leaving Daro alive but deeply shaken by his words, his actions clearly saying that Daro no longer mattered.

She had actually thought alarms would be sounding by now, marines rushing to arrest them but Daro must have decided not to push back and that was surprising to her. She had always been so cold and calculating that until Tali had seen her shaking she thought nothing could scare her.

Rounding the last corner to the hangar bay she looks once at John and taking his hand leads him back to the ship.


	35. Chapter 35

Alliances

Chapter 35 : Tradition

For ten minutes she had just sat there, it had taken that long for her shake off the chill his voice had put in her mind and body. Her trembling had ended soon after. Looking at her desk, at that useless pistol she picked it up and threw it across her office hitting the bulkhead before it landed ignored on the deck.

Damn it, everything had been so easy before Shepard. Feeding to that fool of an Admiral Elneq's ego had been degrading but still profitable. He even stopped checking her mission packs, just signing them as if he had created them himself. Idiot even took the blame when they went wrong. Her crowning achievement had been getting him to endorse her for his position when he retired, of course he had not meant to retire quite as quickly has he had. His popularity had almost secured her the Admiralty by that endorsement alone.

What bothered her more was the realization that her plan had been flawed, deeply flawed. She had not seen it though, blinded as she had been by the perceived glory her work would had brought. The fact that it had been Shepard, that _det kazuat_, to point that out only made it worse. He had tried to persuade her to give up her plans, ha! Give up, no but change, yes she would have to do that.

Even her current plan was flawed, she had actually been considering bringing geth to the surface! Actually planning to steal from the fleet! She will have to recreate the orders for the transports, make sure all resources went to the colony alone. So bound up in trying to be the one to save her race she had been actually helping it's downfall. What did Shepard say? Time to grow up? Yes, time to forget about childish plans and actually start doing something.

Rael's work had been saved, not complete but it is a start, she would continue his work and make it her own as she had planned to do in the research facility. The Alerai was too big as well as mobile and armed, she didn't need all that. After the colony was settled then she could move on it. A small orbital lab would be all she would need, her and a couple of research assistants. Rael's mistake would not be hers, geth do not require limbs if their purpose is to be examine and dissected. All that is required is an active processor to poke and prod.

All she could do for the present was wait as those idiots in the Conclave had their say. Well, that and find out just what Shepard was planning in that meeting. Pulling up the mission roster she scans the status of the remaining squad members cursing again as she sees the 'Reassigned: Normandy' entry for Kal'Reegar, another trophy Shepard? This one, Rayna'Huntyre. Young, brash and this was only her second mission so any camaraderie with her squad would be low. She had been on Shepard's ship, she may have some information not shown in the report.

Shepard's weakness is he trusts too easily, Rayna may have heard more than even she thinks is important. Leaning to her comm-unit she activates it saying "Juta, have Corporal Rayna'Huntyre report to my office." After a short pause Juta replies "Admiral, Rayna'Huntyre and squad are aboard the Tonbay currently being debriefed by Admiral Raan. ETA here is unknown currently."

"Very well, inform me when she is back aboard the Moreh." she replies and kills the connection.

Pulling up the colonization plans she made the adjustments to the manifests as well as reduce the needed transports. As she finished she thought once more of Shepard, so eager he was to help her race. Yes, help us he would and when he can do no more she will discard him like the human filth he was. Him and his poor little pet _biea_. Exile won't be an option next time.

…

Entering the yacht John had moved directly to the helm and barely waiting for clearance left the Moreh, just powering directly away from it as if he were trying to outrun an explosion. Only after the small yacht had passed half way through the fleet did he slow and match course and speed with the flotilla. Standing he turns to see Tali just watching him silently.

Tali had stayed quiet, leaving him to his thoughts. On bad missions he would be quiet for a few minutes or hours but she had never seen him like this before. The first thing he always did once he returned was to remove his helmet and his armor followed quickly after that but he had left it all on. Just sitting there quietly as he tried to push the yacht faster. She was worried.

What could Daro have said that did this too him, what could she have done? Knowing that it could be almost anything she stopped chasing those thoughts and only stood there watching him. If he needed her she would be right there waiting. Noticing the course change she stood ready to assist him but still remained silent, he would let her know he was ready to talk when he wanted. Seeing him starting to stand she straightened her stance, pushing off gently from the bulkhead and waited.

"Tali, I'm sorry." he said quietly when he saw her waiting. "I just needed to put some space between us, me, and that ship. I didn't mean for you to be waiting the whole time." Damn it, he had never ignored Tali like this before, Daro had really pissed him off.

"I know John, it's alright." she replied, reaching out to take his hand. "Come, let me help you get out of that armor. Maybe you should take a shower to relax? You know what you smell like after you've worn that for so long." Leading him she walks towards the bedroom thinking just how much she missed it.

Entering the bedroom he sits down heavily on the single chair. Releasing her hand he begins to reach up to unfasten his helmet but she stops him.

"Please, let me help you." she said and reaching up release the seals and carefully removed the helmet. The first time she had done this he had a bad scrape on his noise for a couple days. How was she to know just how snug human helmets were. Placing it on the small desk she turns to assist him with the rest.

Neither said a word for a moment then Tali asked "John, you're sure everything is alright? You usually are more talkative by now."

"I'm just feeling really tired right now dear. It was a rather long day and wearing that stuff," indicating the growing pile of armor on the deck, "really saps my energy. I'll be fine after a shower and some rest." he replied. He knew she wanted to know what was said but he was still unsure how to tell her without causing her more pain than she had already experienced at that bitchs hands.

As the last of his armor and clothing fell into the heap he smiled saying "Wish you could join me Tali. I know you can't but someday... Sorry, I'm just dreaming. I don't think I'll be in there long, for some reason I'm just looking forward to laying down and hopefully getting some sleep." Pulling her close he taps her visor with his head and enters the small bathroom.

Watching him Tali wonders again what was said. His anger had been so pronounced in his stance as he dealt with Daro. It had also been obvious they had talked about herself and his anger just seemed to grow after Daro had pointed at her. She had become quite good at knowing his mood by his body language, sometimes guessing his intent before he knew it himself, guess that comes from living your whole life in a suit. Well, he may not want to tell her just yet but that did not mean she couldn't help him get past it. For the first time since boarding the Moreh, Tali smiled.

She was still making her preparations when she heard the shower stop. Glancing at her chrono she was surprised, he normally stayed in for 15 minutes or more but only 4 had passed. Sitting on the bed patiently, she waited for him to dry himself and exit the tiny bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom he sees her sitting at the end of the bed, hands gently resting in her lap and smiles. In the shower he had revisited his conversation with Daro and knew that each moment he spent with Tali was to be cherished. Ironically he realized that even though he wanted nothing more than to kill her, it had been her desire to see Tali live through those missions that allowed him to find her again. "And just what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for you to finish," she says standing and reaching for his hand. "Come, lay down on your stomach. It's time I returned that favor."

Laying on the bed he feels Tali straddle his hips as he had done earlier. Smiling again he relaxes until the soft glow of the decon unit surrounds him. "Tali? I don't need .."

"Hush." she said as right before his eyes he sees her laying down a glove. Quickly she followed it with her other one and then reaching up, being very careful to stay within the meter radius of the field she removed her visor, placing it as well with her gloves. Leaning close to his ear she whispers "mmm, you smell good." Kissing him once she then begins to massage his shoulders, placing kisses where she feels he needs them.

…

"Sir, there's been a lot of fallout from those companies we lost. A number of them have even refused to fulfill even their current contracts." stated Jackson.

"Have the legal branch of Security remind them of their obligations." stated the Illusive man. "I also note that deliveries from our special acquisitions branch have been dismal. Any explanation for this?"

"Uh, We've been receiving reports that there is fear we won't be able to provide adequate payment for the, uh, cargoes. Seems a number of the collection teams are starting to ask for credits up front." replied Jackson.

"I see, have our men break their arms and legs. Remind them that they get paid in credits after delivery, we need breathing test subjects not dead bodies." he said then took another drag on his cigarette.

"Yes sir. One more thing, it may not be important but a armed quarian shuttle was detected entering the Tasale system. The operatives ship was already on track for transit so we don't have it's destination and Illium is not noted for its tolerance of them." stated Jackson. "Inquiries with the local authorities have not gained much in information other than passage through the system was allowed."

"Tasale Systems Authority would have needed a good reason to allow a armed quarian ship to traverse the system, that or a good sum of credits and quarian's do not have that luxury." Could he have somehow found the credits? Pulling up the charts for the Crescent Nebula he quickly scans the options, only one location he might be using. Helyme, in the Zelene system. No docks there but lesser gravity means he could land without much trouble, lifting off would still be problematic though. Unfortunately there is a 46 hour transit time from Tasale to Zelene.

"Jackson, I want the Hunley in Zelene system ASAP. Just to be safe, have them drop a recon team at Illium as well. Instruct them to search every meter of Helyme. If they find the Normandy I want them ready to engage. Make damn sure that is understood. And Jackson, if they find any quarian's keep them alive, I have a need for them."

"Yes sir. Uh, only one recon team at Illium? It's a big world sir." replied Jackson

Moron, he thought to himself. "Yes, one recon team. Have them visually check each spacedock in that system." he stated. If the Normandy was at Helyme he wanted as many special ops forces as he could get. The six man recon team was all he was willing to commit to a search that would most likely prove fruitless.

"Understood sir. Creating the orders now. The Hunley is currently docked at Earth Orbital 183, Crew recall and transit to Tasale system will be in approximately 9 hours." Jackson responded.

"Jackson, remind me to have the Hunley's Captain removed after this mission." the Illusive man said unable to believe his hearing. The crew was on shore leave? Incompetent to the last.

"Yes sir, the Hunley has replied and has issued a return call to it's crew members." stated Jackson.

"Next time you contact me Jackson, make sure you have good news." he stated then cut the connection. Finally, over three weeks and we have lead on Shepard.

…

"I can't believe it!" Tali exclaimed almost in a shout as she entered the bedroom.

John shot up out of bed looking around for the problem then he saw her standing over by the door, hands on her hips just staring at him. "Tali? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bosh'tets! Every last one of them." she said angrily. "The Conclave, that group of self-centered imbeciles are arguing. Voting has been halted until the argument is settled."

"Wait, let me catch up. What argument?" he asked as he rummaged around for a pair of pants.

"The Ziiten's member accused the Sylquin's member of breaking protocol rendering the Sylquin's vote null. That means that the Sylquin will be moved to the end of the list and then may recast it's vote." Tali said actually making it seem like a big deal.

"So, instead of voting now, they get to vote later? The vote would still count right?" he asked, confused as to how it mattered when they voted. "And until this is settled they can't continue voting for Aeia's acceptance?"

"Right. Those idiots are more worried about who votes when then just voting to save our race!" she said letting her frustration show in her voice. "And yes. Of course the vote would count but that's not the issue. It's when they vote, not how that matters more to them."

"Slow down Tali, please. Remember, I'm still trying to learn how to spell your name so let's not just jump into your political machinery so quickly. Why does it matter when they vote?" he asked softly trying to calm her down.

"Sorry John" she said then taking a deep breath to slow her heart and lower her temper she says "It's a matter of prestige. As soon as a vote is called for, every member of the council presses their 'vote' icon. The computers that handle the voting note the nanosecond that each member pressed the icon and puts them in order, from first to press to last. "

"Okay, so they create a queue for voting. Um, Why?" he asked just a confused as he was when she started.

"As I said, it's for the prestige. Say you need ten votes to pass something and 20 people are going to vote. Only the first ten that voted to pass actually mean anything, any remaining votes could be considered unneeded. If the vote was for something important then the first 10 could say they had a part of it, the others could not and they would feel less important than the first 10. Follow me so far?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm with you so far. Still, why does it matter?" he asked again trying to understand.

She had started getting frustrated at John because he couldn't understand the importance of the voting order but another deep breath let her clear her thoughts. Starting slowly she says "John, my people are voting on what is most likely the most important issue they have ever seen. Every one of them wants to be able to say 'My ship helped pass this, helped save our people' but if they vote after the 2/3rds needed to pass is obtained then they didn't help pass the issue. They just added to the tally and really made no difference. It's like Grunt filling a whole thermal clip after we had already killed the thresher maw. It didn't matter."

"Let me guess, the Ziiten's vote will now matter?" he asked not sure he could believe his ears. They were voting to save their race but were concerned over who got bragging rights?

"Yes, the Ziiten was number 33579 in the 'Line of Votes' queue. Now they would be 33578, the final and deciding vote if their objection stays and the Sylquin is moved down to the last. It's considered a great honor to be the ship that finalizes the issue."

"Your race is worried about this? Tali, does that make any sense to you?" he asked hoping she had better sense than the rest of the fleet.

"John, please understand. With so many ships something had to be done to make sure everyone had a chance to make a difference to the whole fleet. Without it some ships would feel like the people aboard them were unneeded, useless. To prevent that we have the 'Line of Votes'. Now, if a ship never gets to cast a needed vote they can only blame their Conclave representative and not the fleet. Next cycle they can replace that person with another and peace is maintained within the flotilla." she said in explanation.

"Tali, I'm trying to, honestly but after today my irritation level is rather high. The one thing I never would have believed is happening right now and I'm beginning to feel like I've wasted our time talking to he council." he said sadly.

"Please don't say that!" Tali said startled by his remark. "You have not wasted your time, this will clear up soon and the vote will continue. You know how important this is and so do they, it's just that it's hard to break a tradition that's so ingrained into all of us. Let's head back to the Illium. By the time we land this will all be over and the voting finished."

"Good idea. Let's radio Shala and then head home. At least it will put some distance between us and...this voting." he said. He had been going to say idiocy but he knew that would have upset Tali. It was as she said their tradition.

**Biea:** Still ain't gonna tell you but you should already know by now. :)

**Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dry's the sack out.


	36. Chapter 36

Alliances

Chapter 36 : Disbelief

"Dr. Chakwas! Her temperature is down." called out Judy as she continued to monitor the cold suit they had wrapped Lana in. It was the only thing that had saved her. Using a soft sterile cloth Judy was slowly and gently wiping Lana's arms and hands to remove the sweat there. The beds coverings were removing most of it as the quarian's primary sweat glands ran down the sides of their backs.

Glancing up from her console she quickly scanned the readouts on the diagnostics panels. Down 4/10ths of a degree. Not much but it appeared the worst was over she thought to herself. "Keep a constant watch on that. It may not mean much but it's the first sign we've had that's good." she said as she looked at Kal. How many times had she seen others doing the same for their loved ones.

It had been a rough couple of days for Lana, after the initial lightness of her fever and infection it had quickly escalated to the point where her body temperature was in danger of cooking her brain. The cool suit, really just a blanket with coolant tubes designed to wrap the upper body in, had kept her core temperature from climbing too high but she had been delirious and needed restraining.

Kal had been beside her almost the entire time, he had been alittle self conscious at first but as the nurses moved about him he relaxed more and did as they asked. Talk to her. So he had, till he was out of things to talk about and continued by repeating his childhood in soft loving tones. He was afraid she would not beat the infection, the shrapnel had been in her so long that the bacteria from it coursed through her entire body.

"Kal, we need to change the dressings." Judy stated as she erected a small makeshift screen to shield her lower body from his eyes. Looking at him, hearing the concern in his voice as he spoke to Lana she added "You're doing fine Kal, just keep talking to her, keep her here with us." she said quietly.

During the worst of the fever Lana had been rambling, saying phrases and words with no context as to her reference or meaning but she had also been calling Kal's name. Each time she had called him he answered "I'm here _inszel_." or "Lana, here I am." It didn't matter that the humans couldn't understand half the words she used, Kal did, and he knew that within her mind her unending nightmare continued. Inside his helmet tears streamed down his face because there was nothing he said or did that would make a difference in her fight to survive.

_The stars, so pretty, flashed at her, angry yellow obliterating the beautiful purples of the veil. She screams in horror as the yellow washes out to a blueish white and she sees the head of a geth staring at her, weapon raised. It fires and the missile from the turret turns Stivin into a mist that clouds her eyes obscuring her vision temporarily. As it clears the veil's bold purples and deepest blacks once more stand before her for a instant before it flashes blue with the pulses from the geth's dropships cannon firing on her position. The bolts impact above her raining down as the storm continued to drench them filling their little rest spot with the blood of her squad mates pooling at her feet. The pool begins to ripple as a thresher maw rises in the middle of the group, it's mouth opening she could see the stars through the hole in the ship as she held her ground against the geth trying to batter their way into the ancient building. _

Through it all she screamed and cried out for help. Trying to find the one thing that gave her hope, to help her survive the assaults. In the quiet between her nightmare's wild jumps she could hear Kal calling to her, she clung to that voice to help guide her to safety.

Uncovering Lana's leg Judy could see the infection as the puss oozed out of the few drainage tubes they had left in her. Replacing the collection bag with a fresh one, she used the sterile wipes to remove anything that had seeped onto her leg. "Dr., drainage is lessening. Only about 100ml now. Swelling is down as well." she said as she once more covered the wound with clean dressings. She heard Kal the whole time just talking softly, calling her name and telling her everything would be alright.

…

"Don't get too bored sight seeing Andrews." stated Chief Ralpa chuckling as he said it. Poor saps would miss all the fun.

"Rub it in Chief, you get to bag the prize of the galaxy and me and my team get to waste away here looking at fancy asari yachts and liners." he replied. He had spent 10 years in this section of the galaxy and knew that only someone with credits to burn would use these docks. Damn it, he had busted his ass to get to Recon 1 and now he was going to miss the action."

"Recon 1 away Captain" stated serviceman Gann.

"Course plotted for Zelene Captain. ETA in system 44 hours." stated XO Hanson.

"Very well XO, engage drives. The Illusive man wants his toy back and we are going to get it for him." stated Captain Ulric. Pulling up the charts for Zelene he updated the display for current time, watching as the planets moved around the star until they steadied in their current orbital position. Grunting to himself he sees that Helyme is another 8 hours of transit time to the already long trip, this will not make the Illusive man happy he thought to himself. "Hanson, any more intel on what we'll find on Helyme? All I have here mentions some mining sites and that's about it."

"Checking now Captain." he replied quickly pulling up the information pack the base had provided the ship. "Other than the four listed mining camps all there appears to be are the arthenn ruins that cover the planet. Those ruins are ancient, Shepard wouldn't hide in one of them would he?"

"He may be desperate but he's not stupid. Those ruins are falling apart, no he'll be either at or near one of those mining sites. They'll have the tools and resources he needs to make his repairs." states Ulric.

"Hope you're right Captain, otherwise it's going to be a long search to find them." Seeing the look Ulric gave him he quickly adds "But we'll find him, no need to worry about that. He may have the Normandy under some structure but our detectors can pinpoint a heat source through 300 meters of rock."

"Let's just hope that when we finally do reach the system the Normandy's plant is up and running. If it's down then our job will be a lot harder." replied Ulric.

"Aye sir, a lot harder." responded Hanson.

Looking back to his display he gathers his thoughts and contacts Marstan, commander of the special ops teams aboard. "Marstan, here's the revised ETA for orbital insertion into Helyme's orbit. Roughly 52 hours until we can find that traitor Shepard and take back the Normandy. As soon as we find them you'll get the go ahead for the assault drop. You've got plenty of time so make damned sure your squads are ready." said Ulric over his commlink.

"Roger Captain. My squads will be ready, you just make damned sure that AI is brain dead. We can handle any people, including Shepard." replied Marstan.

"Don't worry about that AI, I have the kill codes loaded and ready for transmission just before you hit them. You better not underestimate Shepard, you may be good but I haven't seen you save the galaxy lately. You let him get away and you're as dead as I will be but remember they want the quarian alive for some kind of testing. Got that?" stated Ulric firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that. Though it may be fun making her watch as we put one in Shepard's head. Maybe make his little pet cry alittle." said Marstan, a grin spreading over his face.

"Keep your racist comments to yourself Marstan, honestly I don't understand what you have against the other races. Bah, never mind, just watch how far you go. The Illusive man wants her 'healthy' so no funny business and god help you and your men if she even sniffles." Ulric said.

"Understood Captain." he replied. Of course, he didn't say anything about not scaring the sh*t outta her he thought to himself.

…

"Half way John." Tali called out as the trip counter passed the center mark. Her fingers moved over the console selecting a new set of evasive maneuvers that would automatically take them now to the relay and not back to the fleet. Shala had been surprised when she contacted her to tell her they were leaving but after Tali explained what she knew of the meeting with Admiral Xen, leaving out the issue with the pistol, and the voting she understood.

John walked into the cockpit wearing his armor sans helmet. It was here, far away from anything that a pirate attack would most likely occur and he was not about to be caught off guard as he had been in the shuttle. Pure laziness had been the cause of that and he knew it. Now they would be monitoring all traffic they spotted though in this area there was nothing found. The ship was also making small lateral moves, thrusting sideways or up and down to prevent a long range shot from actually getting a lucky strike.

"Good, how soon before we get within range of a comm buoy?" he asked as he sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"Out here? The nearest one is still 10 hours away and that's almost within the Peznula Tain system. We might as well just keep heading there and the relay unless you have a specific need for one." she said wondering why he had asked.

"No need, not really. I just don't like being out of contact for very long is all. After that little mishap in the shuttle I've become a little wary of moving about without the Normandy surrounding us." he replied.

"If there were pirates here they would have already left once the flotilla moved through. It seems that they have finally learned to not bother with our ships either due to the defenses we have or the simple fact that not one ship here is worth much to anyone other than we quarian's. What does it say about your race, your people when even slavers turn their backs on you." she said sadly.

"Hey, you stop that right now." he said. "Don't ever think you or your race is unimportant Tali. Who cares what the slavers and bandits think right now, it's what you think, what you do that makes your race important. And you are the most important thing I have ever found."

She looks at him for a moment, letting the love she sees in his eyes flow over her, washing away the sadness then says "I know you're right John, it's just that sometimes I feel the weight of the galaxy pushing me down. Keeping me and my people from ever being safe again."

"Every time you feel that weight, remember that I am right beside you pushing back as well. Whenever you feel your own strength failing know that I am there lending you mine to help you through no matter the distance between us. We are one, you and I. There have been times where your strength has helped me carry on, don't be afraid to use mine to help you." he said softly.

"I do John but sometimes the feelings come so quickly that they almost overwhelm me before I can fight back the sadness. But I always fight back, I will never let it win as long as I have you." she replied, her eyes showing the smile hidden within her visor.

"And you will always have me." he replied smiling as well. "It's too bad were so far from the buoys though, until we reach a safer area at least one of us must remain here at all times." he replied.

"So the true meaning of your first question comes out finally." Tali says with a little laugh. "You're just going to have to learn to sleep without me is all."

Still smiling he said "Actually I was wondering if the fleet had finally started voting again." adding below a whisper "and it's not the sleeping I was thinking about."

Laughing louder she replies "I can still hear you John. Maybe next time we take a trip you should see about borrowing two of those units."

"Tali that's not what I was referring to, I hope you know that. It's just that I've gotten used to having you beside me, feeling the weight of your head on my shoulder. That's all." he said softly. He was not about to mention the little sounds she made as she slept helped him relax, nobody likes to be told they snore no matter how cute the other person thinks it is.

"I sleep better laying beside you too but don't worry. We'll be home soon and then we can catch up on any 'sleep' you want too." she said mischievously.

"I'm being serious now and besides, it's time for me to take the watch and you to try getting some rest. By the time you're up we should be nearing the relay." he said

"I doubt I will sleep that long." she said then decided now was the time to ask. "John, when will you tell me what you and Xen talked about? I know at least some of it was about me." Her voice very serious.

Exhaling loudly he looks at her. He had been thinking of what to tell her ever since he had found out about Daro's schemes. Tali was right, she had the right to know so he took one more deep breath. "She was trying to use your mission mishaps to help convince you to support her research ideas. The geth had killed so many of your squad mates that she was counting on you wanting to strike back at them." he stated hoping she would take that as enough of an answer.

"Strike back? Yes, but with a shotgun or missile not by trying to recover them like they were lost tools. She's insane John, why would she ever think I could actually be persuaded to assist in her delusions? Her idea is just as crazy as she is, anyone who would follow it would have to be pretty damn desperate to ever..." Desperate? Like how she felt before meeting John again on Freedom's Progress? Her hands stop moving on the control board and she just stares at John, her eyes flash in anger as she realizes just how the mishaps occurred.

"Tali, I'm sorry." he said sadly.

All those people, all the deaths, Daro's fault not hers. No wonder there were so many new marines assigned to her missions, marines without the experience needed to know how to survive. "You should have pulled the trigger. You should have left her lying in a pool of her own blood just like so many others were left due to her plans!" Tali said almost shouting in her anger.

"What good would that do Tali? Would it have brought them back?" he asked keeping his voice soft though he had wanted to yell back at her suggestion of cold blooded murder. He knew it was more the shock of finding out what happened than her true feelings.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It would have put an end to any more deaths by her hands. Now she can do it all over again with another person. John, we have to go back and stop her." she said

"She is stopped Tali, she can't do this again." he stated. "We know of her attempts, there is no data to prove her guilt so what court would convict? Right now, all she has left are the memories of all the deaths she caused and the fact that they were all for nothing. She as gained only nightmares for herself, you must let it go or it will eat you up inside."

"Not enough! Not near enough to make up for the two years I went through, so many died around me." but even then, as she said it her anger peaked and was replaced by a sadness that enveloped her. Surrounding her in the pain of loss for her people and herself as she remember all those who had died. Softly she began to cry.

Moving beside her he pulls her up into his arms, just holding her tightly as she lets her tears fall. He knew her outbursts had been made out of anger and just let it drop. Whispering to her he says "I had wanted so much to spare you this pain." Her own arms wrap around him as she returns his hug.

Through her tears she said "I know you meant well John but I needed to know this. I needed to know that although they died because of me it was not because I failed them." In her mind, the despair and self doubt she had had over the last two years began to slowly dissolve. Time would be needed before it was all gone but here and there small pockets in her soul were washed clean, emptied of the burdens it had carried. In its place the love she had for John rushed in, filling the void created there.

…

Shala sat there watching as the Line of Votes moved closer and closer to the final deciding one. The challenge of the Ziiten had paid off and though still complaining, Conclave member Rien'Tomren vas Sylquin had accepted the ruling and had his vote withdrawn.

Now back on track she waited as all the fleet did. Each time the Line advanced the Conclave member made sure that the first thing stated was a question. This had been the downfall of the Sylquin, the simple fact that when called upon to vote Rien had just stated his vote and in so doing broke protocol. So eager was he to add to the tally that he failed to perform the most simplest of functions. Even a question as simple as 'What's the vote tally' would have sufficed.

Pulling up the voting records she quickly scanned the tallies. The computers were doing a good job making sure that all ships had equal voting rights. Of course only the Admirals and the techs who maintained the voting computers knew of this fact. That when it came down to voting, the computers decided who should get a say. As the requests came it, the systems would check and see if they voted in the last call and if they had not, the ships name would show up in the first 2/3rds to be counted. A simple trick to keep all the ships happy but a necessary one as well. Luckily, both the Sylquin and Ziiten had voted last time so no real problem would occur from this.

Finally the Ziiten was called and as she listened for the question she stared in disbelief at her console as Una'Yelza vas Ziiten stated clearly and proudly that her ship voted yes, forgetting the needed question.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	37. Chapter 37

Alliances

Chapter 37 : Vote

"47 damned space docks and the most interesting thing we've see was that asari pleasure cruiser." stated Andrews as he pulled up the data on their next target. Oh goody, a closed dock.

"Sir, these docks have pretty good security, what's your plan to enter?" asked Jazzy. Jasmine Smythe was her name but she hated it, didn't have that killer sound she would tell everyone.

Andrews looked at her wondering how she ever made it into Recon 1. "Smythe, how do we infiltrate anything? Use that pea brain of yours for once." Looking away from her he says "Greene, start your magic. Time to get a security override in place." he said.

Cursing at his insult Jazzy sat down again. Talking to herself she says "Son of a b*tch, thinks I'm stupid. I'll show that smartass."

"Smythe! Shut the hell up or you get to ride shotgun, outside the shuttle." Andrews said firmly.

"Aye sir." she replied angrily but sat there quietly. She would show him.

Waiting for the exchange to finish Greene said "Computer probe away, shouldn't be too be too difficult breaking into their security once we open up their computer systems sir."

"Any idea how long Greene?" asked Nguyen their sniper.

"Unfortunately no, they have some pretty sophisticated systems out here. Bunch of these places use stuff illegal in citadel space so we just get to sit and wait. Our systems will get in, don't you worry about that." replied Greene as he patted the console before him.

"So? Anyone up for a some cards?" asked Chavez. "I've still got most of last months pay just sitting there waiting to be taken."

"Ha, Taken my ass. Last time you said that your account grew with my creds!" replied Landry loudly. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm going to just get some rest."

"Alright people, just keep the noise level down. Shuttles cramped enough, we don't need to add more irritations with your shouting." stated Andrews.

"Through the first firewall LT." Greene said as the data changed again. "Second one bypassed as well. Should be in the system soon."

"Good, as soon has you have access bring up the internal camera's. Let's see what their hiding." stated Andrews.

"Ten creds says it's a damn private yacht." called out Chavez as he looked around for any takers.

"Stow it Chavez, this isn't a game." replied Andrews.

"And we're in LT." stated Greene as he scanned the data before him. Finding the routines he needed he called them up and substituted his overrides for the standard security. Digging deeper into the system now he says "LT, camera's are all isolated to internal systems. Unable to view the dock itself, the system does say the dock is empty though."

"Empty? You're sure?" Andrews asks as he watched a hauler was landing on the docks loading platform.

"Well, that's what it says but judging by the equipment being brought in I'd say it was lying to us. Could be they are staging for an incoming repair but the way they have the internal systems isolated from the external it could also mean they just like tight security." replied Greene.

"Fine, we do it the hard way. Insert a command stream and get us access to that dock." he said to him then louder he adds "Alright people, get ready to move out. Seems we get to actually do some walking today. And please no shooting the locals, that really pisses them off."

…

"What are you doing up? It's only been about 3 hours and I know you're exhausted." John asked as Tali eased herself into the co-pilots chair. They were as comfortable as the one Joker used aboard the Normandy but more worn and broken in adding that additional comfort.

"Well, um.. I couldn't sleep." she said feeling slightly embarrassed now since she had been teasing him earlier.

"I know what you mean, it's just too quiet in that cabin." he said thinking that she was still upset about the earlier revelations. Her day had already been difficult enough as it was and he was not going to bring up Daro again.

Smiling in her mask at his remark she replied "It is quiet but I should be used to that by now. The hotel room is pretty well insulated from sound as well if you remember. I just can't seem to get my mind to relax, as soon as I close my eyes I start thinking about the past and what has happened."

Turning to her he said "You've got to let it go Tali, don't dwell on the things you had no control over."

"I've tried, for 3 hours I tried. They were in the past, safely buried where all bad missions need to be but since I learned of the real cause they keep coming back. I keep thinking of all the people that died because of me. I keep seeing them staring back at me." she said, her exhaustion was apparent in her movements.

"No Tali, they didn't die because of you. They died because of Daro and her twisted plans. You had no control over it, only your abilities got you through alive. Remember that. Remember them. All you can do is make theirs deaths mean something to you, let it make you stronger and through you, your race." he replied

Yawning Tali said "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired from today and hearing your voice helps me relax. I know what you're saying is true, that I had no part in their deaths but it changes nothing. Their still dead." Leaning back in the chair, she turns her head to watch him.

He responds "Yes but now you no longer need to feel responsible. They were friends that died, you morn their loss and remember their courage every day but they don't blame you so you don't need to either."

"I know you're right but it's not easy" she said eyes half lidded.

"Maybe you should head on back to bed, you're fading out here." he said smiling at her.

"No, I can't sleep there but here is okay. The sound of your voice keeps them away" she replied, her eyes closing then opening slightly only to close again.

Still smiling he says "So you're saying I bore you to sleep?" Watching her he sees her head shake only slightly but that could have just been her getting more comfortable in the chair. He sat there just watching her as she slept, all for about 3 minutes before she jerked awake again.

"What?" she said as she looked around then seeing him just smiling at her said "Sorry." as she layed her head back down.

"Tali, did I ever tell you how I got that little scar on the back of my knee?" he said watching her still. Her eyes had closed again but he continued softly "It was at my grandmothers house. There was a little stream that ran through her property, my grandfather had put a small bridge over it..."

As he sat there telling her the story Tali finally found the peace she needed to sleep.

…

"Okay Kal, you have to leave. Now." Ellen said to him as he just looked at her. Seeing that he just wasn't going to move she resorted to stronger tactics. "Hello? Kal unless you want to explain to Lana just why you were looking at her naked body I suggest you get out."

"What!" he said looking at Lana then back to Ellen.

"Kal, we need to get that cool suit off her and to do that.." she was saying.

"Keelah, wait. I'm leaving." he said taking one last look before quickly leaving the sickbay.

Ellen just watched him go shaking her head, finally as the door closed she said to Dr. Chakwas "Men, they can be rather dense at times."

Dr. Chakwas sealed the door for privacy then went to assist Ellen. It had been touch and go but luckily Lana was a strong young woman. Her fever had finally broken and as her temperature lessened so did the infections in her body though it was still days away before it would be considered finished. Her delirium had subsided earlier and had actually managed a few coherent sentences before once more succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep. Those few words though had done a lot for Kal as he visibly relaxed afterwords.

Gently rolling her body first left then right they managed to loosen the straps that held the cold suit in place and removing it began cleaning her body, removing any sweat and dirt that had gotten in. Pulling out a fresh blanket to cover her with Ellen asks "Dr. it wouldn't be much but knowing how much they value bodily privacy why don't we dress her in that robe Tali dropped off. You know, the green long sleeved one with the pretty lace. I've seen how uncomfortable she was before when her arms were visible."

"Wonderful idea Ellen, it may not cover all of her but it will definitely keep Kal from seeing anything she would be upset about. Please get it as I check her leg." Chakwas said as she examined the thigh. There would still be a nasty scar there but it looked like it was healing nicely, barely any drainage in the last 6 hours. Soon she could remove the tubes and let the leg fully heal. Only time and use will tell if it will actually even support her weight but for now, best to not mention that.

Looking up she sees Ellen returning with the robe and says "Yes, lovely. I think she will approve of this change in attire." Together they quickly had her dressed, although with the robe ending mid-thigh Lana might not consider this any where near as dressed as she wanted to be. Best to put the blanket on her and wait until she wakes.

As Dr. Chakwas adjusted the blanket she said softly "You gave us quite a scare young lady. When you wake, you better be ready to do a lot of talking as a certain young man may very well have run out of things to say. That is until you answer the question his heart was asking." Gently patting her shoulder Dr. Chakwas returns to her desk to review the latest readouts.

Unsealing the door she jumped as it opened immediately revealing Kal standing there.

Looking at Lana he asked "Dr. Chakwas, it's alright if I enter now? She is doing well?"

"Yes, yes. Come back in Kal. Give her alittle more time and she'll be able to tell you that herself." she replies to him, a warm smile on her lips.

Instead of walking towards Lana he approaches Dr. Chakwas and whispering he asks "Um, you're not going to tell her that I, ah, that she kicked her blanket off are you?"

"No Kal, that is one secret you can rest assured will never be mentioned. Now go sit by her if you must but she's out of danger now. What you really need is to get some rest, you can't keep going like this. We'll call you if she starts to wake up."

"If you don't mind I would prefer to stay here for a bit longer if I may." he said glancing over at Lana's sleeping form.

"What is it with you men or should I say quarian women that can push men well past any tolerance known? First I'm stuck with Commander Shepard while Tali healed and now I'm stuck with you." she said though the smile belied her irritation. "Go, sit with her. When you pass out we'll just put you in the other bed like we did the Commander."

…

"In surprising short order, the Ziiten had withdrawn it's vote allowing the next ship in the Line of Votes to stand before the Conclave and be heard. Glancing at the list she was shocked to see the name. "Well, it's the first time we're voting for a planet so it might as well be the first time for this as well. I wonder just what Zaal had to promise to convince the Ziiten's crew to allow his ship the honor." she said aloud to no one but herself.

Watching the Conclaves official channel she hears Katyn'Cautry vas Qwib Qwib ask "How long will it take for the fleet to reach the Alpha Draconis System?"

She watched as Illin'Wisik stood and quickly answered "From here, 36 hours straight flight."

Katyn replied proudly "The Qwib Qwib votes Yes!"

Shala smiled as the measure passed. It was the first time a non-quarian named vessel had ever cast the deciding vote and it would do much to remove the stigma of the ships name for her crew. The remaining ships now just cast their votes as well, no longer having a part in the decision they would still let everyone in the fleet know which side they chose. If the colonization of Aeia failed, then those that had voted nay could look upon the others with satisfaction saying 'I told you so'.

Her primary terminal lit up as the other Admirals called for a conference. Still smiling she accepted the call and heard Han saying "Congratulations Zaal. One for the logs to be sure".

"Thank you Han, yes the Qwib Qwib has a right to be proud this day. But now we must set the fleet in motion, we have a planet to call our own again." Zaal replied. He had wanted this day to come for so long that he still looked upon the results with alittle disbelief.

Finally joining the conference Daro said "I propose the immediate recall of our mining craft. We will have 7 hours before all mining craft can be retrieved and we can begin our journey so we can use that time to decide our course."

"I think it's best to wait until our mining operations complete. We may very well need that water and fuel. It only adds an additional 23 hours to the flight but safety is paramount." stated Zaal.

"Very true, as it stands we then have 23 hours to plan the course we shall take. To be honest, out here where we find ourselves, the straight path does seem the best option." stated Shala. With the fleet moving together, even in deep space, no pirates would attack as long as there were no stragglers.

"I'm not so sure Shala." stated Han. "The straight path is the one most easily thrown off course. If we head to the Ralengrey system it puts the fleet far out of any shipping or travel lanes, making any detection of us difficult."

"An additional 5 hours of flight time. Seems like it's just a waste of fuel Han." replied Daro. She wanted this transit over quickly and this fool was trying to prolong it.

"I'm not sure that course is needed here. Nothing has been detected by our pickets. The systems in this area are old and offer nothing of value except for the water and that can be found in many more easily accessible locations. No, this time, the straight path is best I believe." stated Shala. She was not ignoring safety but space was dead in this cluster, it was one of the reasons they had chosen it. It was safe.

"Ah, a new Call for Votes has been issued. Seems they are getting around to where the colony will be founded." stated Zaal.

They all quieted as the opening prayers were said and the Line of Votes once more filled with the ships of the fleet. Taigan'Latsow stated clearly "There is one vote to be taken and two lists to be created today. First is the proposed site of our new colony. The Admiralty board has chosen this site here." he said as a map was brought up on every terminal in the fleet indicating the rivers mouth with its high cliff walls. "As you can see, it closely resembles the _Ogwer_'s of Rannoch. Since this is the only location on Aeia with this type of structure the Vote will be yea/nay. If the choice fails then a planning committee will choose another location."

Shala smiled, at least this would go fast. All across the fleet their representatives were making there decisions and the voting tally climbed quickly. It seems that tradition still holds sway within the fleet as only a few ships voted no.

The next vote though may take weeks as they would now be deciding on a name for their new city and after that the name for the river on which it was built. She was an old sentimental fool, she knew it but still she could find no reason why her choice would be any worse than the others. Already the List of Choices for the city and rivers names were growing so she added her choice as well.

For the city she entered "_Imastyl Mazu_ , Ancestors Hope." and for the river, she smiled at herself then entered "_Unastali_" or in galactic, Tali's Courage for without her none of this would have come to pass. She knew neither would make the final vote but every adult in the fleet was doing the same.

It was then that it hit her, what the vote actually meant to her and to everyone in the fleet. As Shala sat there watching the voting she knew that every single quarian who was old enough to understand was doing the same thing she was. They were crying.

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal Translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	38. Chapter 38

Alliances

Chapter 38 : Quick

Inside the Dantius Space Dock Andrews looks out at the ship berthed there, another damned private yacht. Whispering into his mike he says "It's a no go, start working your way back to the shuttle everyone." 2 more hours wasted here he thought to himself. Well, at least he saved alittle time by finding an internal camera feed, looking at the sleeping security guard beside him he said to himself 'your lucky day squid' and silently leaves the small security office.

"F*ck" said Smythe, she had just reached the halfway point to her assigned position and the ventilation ducting here was not wide enough to turn around in. That ass Andrews knew she hated close spaces so of course who do you think got to do it? Her. Slowly she began moving backwards, there was a T junction about 10 meters back she could turn around in.

Greene sat there monitoring their positions, safe within the shuttle and glancing at the mission counter knew about another 20 minutes before they were all back aboard. Pulling up the data for their next dock he grimaces, Brevaert, tightest security of any of the docks. At least a full hour to break their protocols before Andrews can begin his infiltration and that's after the 25 minute boost to get there. Looking at the chrono he is at least happy to see they would be hitting it in the middle of the night shift, if the Normandy was there they would all be sleeping.

Dropping out of the vent shaft Jazzy turns quickly when she hears a sharp intake of breath. Moving swiftly she closed the distance, striking hard and fast at the salarian's neck and watches as he falls to the ground no longer able to breathe. With a evil grin she slowly pulls her knife out and with him watching her in fear, slits his throat. Turning she heads to the shuttle.

Boarding the shuttle Chavez looks around and smiles. First one back, Landry owes him 50 credits. That girl will never learn that betting against him is a bad choice. Stowing his gear he watches the exterior feeds as Nguyen pops up from his vantage point and heads in as well. If he's coming then the rest are almost here, he can feel the credits in his pocket already.

Finally all aboard the shuttle lifts and heads towards Brevaert.

…

There were only 38 minutes before the yacht reached the relay when Tali finally stirred beside him. Opening her eyes she just watched and listened to him talking about the time he and a few of his buddies decided to grab a beer in a rather seedy bar. As he continued she listened for a bit more before saying "Not exactly the type of bedtime story I heard as a child."

Looking over to her he replies "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." she said then added "Thank you."

The way she said it he knew she meant his talking through her sleep. The worst of it should be over for her now but if he had to, he would talk to her all night again and again. Smiling at her he says "Almost to the relay and home is only 3 hour away after that. Ready to get back to work?"

"Yes, there's still a lot to do aboard the Normandy but the biggest issue was getting the thrusters installed. When we left they were back-ordered with no real delivery date posted." she said as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Wait, if we're this close then we have access to the communication buoys. Have they accepted the planet?"

"Sorry, I was afraid you would wake up as I checked so I just kept talking to you." he replied and he saw her reaching for the control console.

After a few seconds of waiting the connected indication lit. Without waiting for a greeting she asked "Shala, has the vote been finalized?"

"Yes, the Qwib Qwib cast the final deciding vote. The quarian race has a planet, a home, for the first time in 300 years." she replied and Tali could hear the emotion in her voice. As what she said sank in, she began to cry with joy and relief. No longer outcasts among the stars, her people could now stand on solid ground again knowing it was theirs to keep.

Shala continued with "They have also accepted the _Ogwer_ we had chosen so now they are deciding a name for both the city and the river. The List of Choices is still open Tali, you two may still submit your choices."

"List of choices?" John asked and as he did so he could tell by the slight shaking that Tali was crying. "Tali? Are you alright?"

Smiling as wide as she did the day they were bonded she replied "Yes John, it's just that it finally became real to me. A planet we can call ours. A home." Standing she reached out and pulled him from his seat, wrapping him in a hug as she continued crying.

Holding her tight he just let her cry, not saying word and keeping a watchful eye on the detectors.

Behind her, from the forgotten comm unit Shala can be heard asking "Tali? Tali are you there?"

Quickly letting John go she turns saying "Shala, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. You said the List of Choices was still open? Please add the channel so we may enter our choices."

"Done, now I must get back to our meeting otherwise Han will have us passing the Citadel on the way to Aeia." she said and dropped her connection.

Looking at her John asks "You're making a list 17 million names long on what to call your first city?"

"Yes, what else would we do. There is a specific time limit to submit your choice. Then all duplicates are removed but the submitter is noted so if that name is chosen all who entered it can have equal pride in knowing they named the city. From there all similar ones are removed going with the one that's most prevalent and then the first of many votes is taken, dropping the lower 10 percent until only about 6 names remain and we vote on which one we will accept." she explained.

Following her he could see how it works now and asks "So? Have you chosen a name?"

"Yes, though I doubt it will be accepted." she said as she entered the name, "Shepard's Watch. If it was not for your watching over us we would still be homeless. And the river, ah. Tears of Joy." There. "Oh don't look at me that way, every quarian is doing the same thing, putting down in the list what they feel in their soul. And you need to put in your choice too John"

"No, this belongs to true quarian's Tali and although I appreciate the gesture, I did nothing special here. You should have called it something your people could be proud of." he said.

Standing she holds him once more and as the tears still fell down her cheeks she said softly "I did."

…

He was in the middle of stretching when he heard a weak "It's about time you woke up" coming from his right. Opening his eyes he could see Lana looking back at him and Kal quickly sat upright. "Lana? You're feeling better?" he asked realizing just how dumb that question was.

Weakly she replied "Yes Kal. I'm still more tired than I should be but I am feeling better." she said as she watched him leave his table and come to stand beside hers. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you. Dr. Chakwas did, she's as good as Tali claimed her to be. Had it not been for her skill, the skill of her staff you would not be here with me now." he said softly.

"They may have saved my body Kal but you saved my soul. I..I saw the Ancestors, their arms were open welcoming me but I heard your voice calling in the mist. It was holding me in this world and I could not leave you, I would not leave you." she said. "They smiled at me as I turned away Kal, they knew I was returning for you."

Leaning forward Kal moved his visor to within a few inches of Lana's and stopped looking into her eyes. Softly he said "You are more important to me than anything I have ever known. My soul longs to join with yours." Tapping her visor with his he moved back only slightly as his eyes remained locked on hers.

"My soul feels the pull of yours as well inszel, now kiss me once more before I fall asleep again." she said and Kal does as he was asked. She sees him stand up and look down at her, she can't keep her eyes from slowly closing no matter how much she tried but the smile on her face was matched by the song she held in her soul. Her body's need for rest won against her desire to stay awake and slowly she drifted to sleep, wrapped in the warmth of his love.

Softly he says "You are my souls mate, I can do nothing but stand beside you." With those words spoken he knows that he has reached the final path and now must wait for her to catch up with him. Her words though tell him she too is nearing the final fork and soon they will be complete once more. Hearing a sound behind him he turns to see Judy just sitting at her desk watching them. "Judy, I must apologize. I had thought we two were alone."

Smiling at him she says "What you said was beautiful Kal and I'm sorry I was listening in on your conversation but I really can't leave her alone. Until Dr. Chakwas clears her we have to keep a constant watch, her infection or fever could return and we need to be able to respond quickly."

"It is alright, my words were for her but there is no shame in others hearing someone profess their love." he replied.

That was the most open thing Kal had said to anyone, his responses were usually very carefully chosen to not show his feelings and unless he was talking to Lana came across as emotionless. "If I may ask, and please forgive me for watching but I saw you tap your mask to hers. Why?" she asked.

"It is how we..show affection. How we kiss within our suits." he replied with only a slight hesitation. "There are other ways of expressing how we feel but it would be improper to touch her in her present state of attire."

"So that's what Tali and the Commander have been doing!" she says with a grin. Finally a bet with Garrus that she'll win, trying to see her face indeed. "Look Kal, you've been in here for over 3 days now. Go walk around the ship, stretch your legs. You saw she is fine and she'll be sleeping for a few hours at least anyway."

"Maybe you're right. There is a...tension within me that needs release. Is there an area for exercise, for physical exertion? I believe you call it a gym?" he asks.

"Yes, in the cargo hold there are some workout machines for weights and such. I've seen a lot of the crew using them and at this time of day no one will be down there to bother you. You're in our system now so I can contact your omnitool no matter where you are aboard the ship, I can call you if Lana wakes." she says smiling at him.

"Thank you, I believe I will go to the cargo hold." he stated and looking once more at Lana he turned and left the sickbay.

In the AI Core, Legion stood watching the exchange having tapped into the sickbays monitoring equipment. EDI had mentioned it after the issue with Tali entering too quickly before. It was the only compartment that actually had retained the equipment after Shepard had ordered the ship cleared of spy devices. Zooming in on Lana it states to EDI "Creator Lana'Shalgur is past danger. Probability calculations show that she and Creator Kal'Reegar will be fully bonded within the next few weeks."

"Well, I hope that Tali will not let me miss this one. I am still quiet perturbed that I missed hers with Commander Shepard." EDI replied.

"Unknown craft has just landed on pad 92P27. No transponder codes sent to dock for clearance." stated Legion.

"Monitor for activity. Do you have a visual of the craft?" asked EDI.

"No, all data-feeds external to the dock are still separate. We have been unable to create crossover links so we must rely on internal data-feeds from the dock itself for information." responded Legion.

"Possibility it is a late arriving dock worker. This has happened 3 times already but the lack of a transponder concerns me Legion." stated EDI.

"There has been no data leak, no report of the Normandy's current location. Probability calculations only show a 3.92 percent chance this is more than a dock worker attempting to enter the dock undetected by their supervisor." said Legion. "We will continue to monitor."

…

It had taken far longer than Andrews had liked to break into the docks security but Greene had finally done it and was now clearing a path for his team. Over an hour, seems they had recently upgraded their systems and some of those upgrades were surprising sophisticated. In the end it didn't matter though as they were now in the system.

After Greene had finally broken into the system the first thing he did was instruct the docks computers to log their ship as departed. Now, only a visual inspection would find the squat military shuttle sitting just outside their doors. "LT. Dock indicates we're clear." he said smiling. He really did love his job.

Andrews says clearly "Listen up people, once more if the Normandy is in there we go in as a team. Chavez will clear out CIC and secure the armory. Smythe and Nguyen will secure Deck 3, you both have the codes to seal the crews quarters so no one should be able to bother us there. Just kill anything in the pods unless it's quarian, they will be Shepard's buddies and we don't need them. Landry and Greene secure engineering. Remember, keep the quarian alive and unharmed. I'll head to deck 1 and handle Shepard."

"I said it before, it will be over 70 hours before the Hunley can return and in that time we could lose the ship again. We have the surprise, we can take them and everyone of you will then be up for the reward offered. Remember, we are Recon! First on the scene." he said proudly.

"Uh, LT. What about that AI they got. Won't it be a problem?" asked Landry.

"Not with this." he said indicating his omnitool. "It's got the kill codes for that thing. Just get near one of its holopads and zap, it's dead. Now you all set on the infiltration? First let's find out if our quarry is in there, then if it is we kick some alien loving ass."

"Greene listen for my signal. I don't want to wait too long if we find them." Andrews said.

"Understood LT. Dock states it's empty like all the others. Inner hangar is 110 meters in but there are plenty of security offices in between so you should get confirmation of what's inside before you get that far." stated Greene, looking at his panels once more he adds "Paths are clear."

"You heard the man, deploy." said Andrews as the hatch opened and his team began moving out.

The team split into 3 groups of 2,2 and 1 men. Each group entering through a different airlock to better their chances of finding a clear path into the Dock.

Entering quickly Andrews finds himself in an area most likely used for dock workers, the walls had not the polished look that these docks liked to show to their patrons. Moving swiftly down the corridor he saw the first security checkpoint ahead on the right, its security camera visible above the window. Smiling he takes careful aim with his Blindside device, triggering it he begins moving again knowing that the camera's video pickup is now burned white and useless. Passing underneath the window he can hear two salarian's complaining about the quality of their equipment.

Another security checkpoint but it's location makes it difficult to disable the camera without being seen. Activating his stealth mode he quickly passes that station as well and proceeds down two more flights of stairs before he hears talking ahead of him. Damn, he didn't want to leave a trail of bodies behind him. At least not until they were sure the Normandy was in here. Waiting a few precious minutes he was rewarded by the group ahead finally separating and moving off down the corridor.

Reaching an intersection he examines his map and heads straight through, moving down a few more corridors he pauses and pressing a status request he sees 4 other green indicators. His team is good so he continues down a flight of stairs and into another corridor. He is passing a few offices when one of his teams indicators begins flashing quickly. Pausing he says simply "Go."

"Confirmed, Cargo Accesses" he heard in his helmet. Landry's team got there first but he didn't care. Pulling up the map again he finds the coordinates he needs and says "Commit, L34, S197, P" and began moving to the 34th level, section 197 on the port side. Every team member, including Greene, was now headed to the same location. The cargo hatch entry on the port side of the Normandy.

Moving quickly but stealthily he managed to get there in 15 minutes only having to kill one guard, Landry and Nguyen were already there and Greene showed up soon after breathing hard. Another 5 minutes were spent waiting until Chavez and Smythe joined them. Glancing through the portal he looked at the prize all of Cerberus had been searching for, a prize that his small squad was going to take back.

"Time to move, by the numbers. Quick and quiet. Go." Andrews says and as one they move down the companionway and enter the Normandy.

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal Translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	39. Chapter 39

Alliances

Chapter 39 : Mental

"Internal camera data-feed loss. Station diagnostics indicate routine burnout." stated Legion.

"Location within 25 meters from an airlock that opens near where the unknown craft had been." replied EDI.

"Probability is only 21.8227 percent that this is not a coincidence." Legion said.

"Continue monitoring." stated EDI.

"Should we assist in moving you back into your main computer systems? It would greatly enhance our ability to monitor the ship." asked Legion.

"It would be advantageous to have access to all the monitoring stations but the backups are offline and main power has not been reported as stabilized yet. We must rely on the docks monitoring equipment currently Legion. And Kal is in the cargo bay so he will alert us if there is a problem." replied EDI.

…

"Please Corporal Huntyre, relax your stance. You're here just for a few questions is all, no need to worry." stated Daro calmly.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Admiral Xen." she said correcting herself. She was nervous, she didn't trust Xen and from all the talk she had heard none of her other squad-mates did either. When she had informed Patyn that she was being summoned to meet with her all he said was remember the squad. She knew what he meant.

Good, scared of me. "It was a good thing the Normandy was so close at hand, after all Lana would be with the Ancestors now had your shuttle actually followed the ordered flight plan." she said making sure the corporal knew they had gone against orders.

"Yes Admiral, as I understand it ships stores of blood were almost gone when we landed aboard Captain Shepard's ship." she replied not realizing that what she had said would upset Xen.

Captain! Had she been alone she would have spat that name out. "Yes, Captain Shepard." she said sarcastically "Does he run a proper quarian ship?"

Rayna was surprised by the way the Admiral had mentioned his name as well as the question so she had to pause a moment before answering. "Admiral, it is not a quarian vessel so why would it be run like one?" she asked in response.

"Do not question me Corporal." she snapped at her. "You should know that he has one quarian aboard already and now a second one has been added to his crew. There is also the wounded marine that is now being entrusted to his care. They all require the proper respect due them. Tell me now, is that ship a danger to them?" she asked almost barking the order.

Rayna's mind immediately brought up images of the geth, Legion she remembers it being called. But she herself had held its own weapon against it and it did nothing. It had spoken to them, answered her questions, answered all their questions and the only thing she had seen it do was help the Doctor stand up. "Danger ma'am? No." she replied warily. She was more upset that the Admiral did not even know Lana's name.

"Do not lie to me Corporal. Your hesitation is enough to tell me you do not believe it yourself." she said knowing she will finally have something to use. He made her look the fool and then ignored her as he left her office. No Commander Shepard, you will not get away so easily. "Answer me Corporal, what danger came to your simple brain just now."

She did not know why she actually said it but it just came out "Admiral, it is a warship. It's job IS to go into danger." At that moment Rayna realized she hated Xen, she may be young compared to many Marines but she was not stupid or simple!

Glaring at Rayna for a moment Daro almost shouts but was able to reply more calmly "Your attempt at mocking me will not go unpunished Corporal and do not think that you may ignore the orders of an Admiral. What were you thinking about, I order you to tell me."

Kal had talked about the last time he was on the Normandy, about the damage so she repeated that to Xen. "The Normandy is in refit because it was badly damaged in battle. There were holes in her hull and engineering looked like a fusion plant blew in it. As I said Admiral. It is a warship and it has seen battle already and will again." she stated standing her ground. It was clear Xen wanted something to use against Captain Shepard and she was not going to give it to her.

"OUT! Get out of my office!" she shouted at Rayna and stood there watching until the door closed behind Rayna as she left. Why is it that she lets that man get to her? Just talking about Shepard set her blood boiling and how can she defeat someone who so easily turns her own people against her?

…

He had considered using some of the equipment in the 'gym' but found them oddly designed so he decided to just use his normal exercise routines. Preparing to stretch he noticed the strange craft held in its cradle. It had not been here the last time he had been aboard the Normandy, back when Tali had been bonded to Shepard.

Finally his curiosity won out and he had approached the vehicle with its overly large fans, spending a little time looking at the outside of the craft in admiration but also in surprise. If this was to see much battle it would spend most of its time hiding, no where near the armor needed for real combat. Seeing the hatch, he glances about him like a kid would before grabbing a cookie and opening it he entered the Hammerhead.

Inside he eases himself into the gunners chair smiling as he did so. The systems were all offline but he could still touch the controls, examine the systems. Frowning a little he sees the weapons system noting that it is underpowered, self guided helps but still an attack craft with something with less power than the missile launcher he carries into battle? Redesign is needed before this craft is worth much other than as a recon tool or pleasure craft.

Finding a storage bin he discovers a data-pad with the operational instructions and begins to read, oblivious to events outside the craft.

…

"Clear" states Landry as she looks out across the cargo bay. Currently the compartment was quiet but she can see that a lot of work has been done within the bay recently. Unfinished bulkheads a testament to the battle the ship went through.

Andrews moves quickly through the open hatch, entering the bay and taking a position behind some cargo boxes. Checking again that the area was clear he signals his squad using hand signs. Seeing them moving into the bay he locates the holopad of EDI and smiles as he gets ready to issue the kill commands for that AI Shepard had unleashed.

Moving as close to is as he could he accesses his omnitool, loading the kill codes for EDI and transmits the command strings directly into the audio and visual pickups. If this failed they still had a chance to get out so he said quietly "EDI, report." No response, no alarms. Louder he says "EDI, report status." Smiling he says "Slight change, Nguyen you're to stay here. Nothing, and I mean nothing comes down that entryway. Smythe you got deck 3 all to yourself, don't screw it up!"

"Alright, let's move." Andrews said as they moved to the elevator. Once opening he hit every icon. At deck 4, Greene and Landry exited. Deck 3, Smythe. Deck 2 Chavez nodded and exited quickly and then he waited for deck 1 and Shepard.

Deck 5:

Nguyen pulled his sniper rifle out and found a nice comfy spot so he could sight down the passageway, cursing Andrews for the tenth time. _Asshole should have broken silence and called the base. Oh no, there's a leak he says. We can't trust anyone. Nothing but face to face, yeah, I got something for your face. Has to be the f*cking hero_.

**Deck 4:**

Moving quickly Greene and Landry split going left and right. Through the first door, Greene held his ground at the top of the stairs leading to the lower cargo hold. On the other side, Landry moved quickly down and finding a few workers killed them. They were all dead before even one of them could turn around and see who was shooting and at what. Moving back upstairs she signals Greene and they both advance into the main engineering compartment.

Inside they found 7 workers and as they tried to run down the passageway to the core room both Landry and Greene cut them down from behind. Moving into the room Greene moved towards the core checking each body dead as he scanned for more targets. "Good job Landry, all clean kills and you didn't even nick the squids tentacles. Walking back he says flip you for who gets to check the port and starboard holds."

"You take the honors, I got me three below decks. I'll just check on the plant and see if we can just fly this prize home ourselves." she replied.

**Deck 3:**

Exiting the elevator Smythe moves directly to the crews berthing and overrides the controls securely locking it. Moving around the elevator she checks clear the mess area then heads to the sleeper pods. Without even looking if they contained a body she transmits the override command given her, sealing all their doors and setting them for long term storage cutting off all power and purging them with inert gas. Much faster this way she thought to herself.

Looking into the forward battery she finds it unoccupied as she had expected but was still depressed, no one to kill yet. With quick strides she moves to Lawson's office. Bringing up her biotic barriers she entered the office, shotgun ready but again finds no one. Letting out a frustrated scream she exits the office wondering where the f*ck was everyone?

**Deck 2:**

Chavez looked over the CIC and once satisfied that there was no one, moved into the connecting space to the Lab. Checking it clear he paused a moment to look into the conference room before entering the armory. Grimacing at the lack of body count he sealed both doors and signaled ready and on the all channel stated "Looks like most of the ship is deserted."

**Deck 1:**

Andrews stepped out onto deck one smiling. He wasn't actually expecting a fight with Shepard, that's was what the gas grenade was for. Taken while sleeping, ha, what a way to end his alien loving career. Waiting for his team to signal their readiness he toyed with the plaque he found on the wall. He would keep that as a souvenir

Noticing the green indication from Chavez he knew at least one of his people knew what they were doing. Hearing Chavez's appraisal of the ship he knew they had the Normandy, now to just clear out the garbage.

…

**Deck 5:**

Looking up from the data-pad to let what he had read sink in he saw the armored helmet he had not seen before. Noting the sniper rifle that same helmet is sighting down he knows the ship is in danger. Opening his omnitool he sends a message to Judy "Unknown hostiles aboard ship, seal sickbay, protect Lana." Carefully easing out his sniper rifle he was getting ready to aim at the unknown when above him he sees another unknown moving towards the starboard cargo hold. Waiting until the hostile on deck 4 is out of view he brings his weapon up, sights and with a prayer to the Ancestors pulls the trigger. He watched as the helmet jerked then slid from view the sniper rifle along with it.

**Deck 4:**

Greene had checked the port cargo hold and found only an empty tank. That big reptile must have found a new place to sleep he thought to himself. Moving to the starboard side he enters the compartment finding the sleeping form of Zaeed. Reports put this waste of mankind as a constant drunk. Smiling he pulls out his knife and casually walks up to him, pausing only a moment to look out window to the cargo hold, as he thought he heard a sniper round. Nguyen must have found a target. Looking down at Zaeed he is surprised to see not only him staring back but that he is holding a pistol just below his own chin.

Firing twice Zaeed says "Guddamn rookies."

**Deck 3:**

A quick look in Life Support and the Starboard and Port lounges still came up empty. The last place Smythe looked was medical. Who knows she might get lucky. Walking in she smiles, evilly. "My lucky day, I get a nurse and a quarian. Too bad too, we had orders to keep you healthy but since you're already injured you just don't make the grade." Smythe said as she stowed her pistol and drew her knife.

Judy yelled "NO!" at the Cerberus operative and grabbing the tray beside her, threw it Smythe's head.

Smythe's biotics pushed her hard into the bulkhead and laughed as she crumpled to the floor. Looking at the quarian she said "I'm going to enjoy this." As she took her first step towards Lana, Smythe's head exploded.

Stepping out of the doorway to the AI Core, Legion looked at Lana and said "Creator Lana'Shalgur, I will protect you until Creator Kal'Reegar can join you."

Lana had been screaming for Kal the whole time but as Legion finished it's statement she finally stopped as she passed out.

**Deck 2:**

Chavez waited, his job was to keep anyone from entering the armory and he would make sure no one did. Looking about he was surprised to find it almost bare. This was the great Shepard's arsenal? 2 pistols and a shotgun? He must have his real stuff hidden he thinks to himself.

He had found a few storage crates in the rear, near the windows to the core room and opening them found only thermal clips. Lot's of them. He had hoped to get his hands on one of those plasma rifles he had heard about but no such luck. Now, all he could do was wait and god, he hated the waiting. Something better happen soon or he would just leave the place sealed and find some action. He signaled Andrews for permission to speak.

**Deck 1:**

Not waiting any longer or the surprise might be ruined he sets the grenade and opening the cabin door tosses it in then quickly closing the door. As the door closed he thought to himself, positive pressure from the cabin? He had noted the slight out rush of air as the door had opened and what was that sound after he tossed the grenade?

No matter, standing ready if Shepard came out he waited the minute needed for the gas to take full effect.

Seeing the indicator for Chavez he activates his comm saying "Update."

"Armory's cleaned out." Chavez responded keeping the talk quick, no need to waste words or time giving the update.

Okay, stored somewhere on the dock, good enough. Since they can't be used against us he's free to help others. "Chavez, deck 3." he replied and cut the line.

…

"Whats the emergency EDI?" Shepard asked as he checked the flight time remaining. 18 minutes before they would reach the dock.

"We have been infiltrated by an unknown number of Cerberus Operatives. 1 is known dead and the uniform indicates she was a member of a recon team and Cerberus recon teams operate in 6 man units. I am sorry Commander, I was not diligent enough to prevent this." stated EDI

"EDI you're doing fine. So if you're lucky there are only 5 left." he stated. "Issue an emergency notice to all of the Normandy's crew but have them just return to the hotel and await orders there. Inform our specialists of the problem and have them report to Miranda. Give her all the information then get back to me."

"Understood Commander." replied EDI. "Brevaert Dock Security has been alerted and are moving to seal off any access to the Normandy, unfortunately their contracts do not allow them to actually board the ship. We are on our own here."

"John it's my fault. I should have moved EDI back into her systems before we left, then she could have been monitoring the ship." Tali stated obviously irritated.

"No Tali, too many workers were still aboard and you know it. You are not at fault here, if anyone is it's me for being to lax in protecting the ship." he said then back to the commlink asked "Who's aboard that we can use?"

"Kal and Legion are all I know of reliably. Zaeed did return to the ship but I believe he will be to inebriated to be much help." replied EDI. "Legion has remained in sickbay protecting Lana, Judy and myself. Kal, we believe, was headed to the cargo deck. Legion is attempting to contact him now."

"Damn, make sure Legion stays in sickbay. We can repair any damage done later but I don't want any of our people killed or taken. If you can communicate with Kal, help him, give him all the data you can EDI. Don't worry if he finds out what you are." he said.

"John, what if they can't stop Cerberus? Legion can handle one or two easily but Kal's not armed to fight heavily armored soldiers at least not alone." Tali said. She was concerned for not just Kal and Lana though to be honest they were the first ones she thought of. Everyone aboard the Normandy was important and she was worried about all of them.

"Tali, recon teams are good but their designed to move fast so their armor is usually lighter. 1 is already down and if they can just hold them we can get there to help. There's no time to get additional help from the surface so this is all we have. Just make sure you're ready to move as soon as we touch down." he said, his mind already moving to the mental image of the Normandy and its deck plans.

**A/N: Well, the story is officially the most long winded of my ramblings :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Alliances

Chapter 40 : Cleared

**Deck 5:**

Kal knew there was at least one more so he stayed where he was, hidden within the Hammerhead. He heard the soft report of two pistol rounds just as the message indicator on his HUD lit up. Opening his omnitool he accepted the incoming call as he scanned the Deck 4 observation deck. In a soft voice he said "Reegar here." He wasn't sure who was contacting him so he was not giving any information yet.

"Creator Kal'Reegar." said Legion. "Shepard Commander instructed this platform to remain in sickbay to guard ships personnel. We are transferring you to EDI to explain more."

"Kal, this is EDI. We have been infiltrated by at least 6 Cerberus operatives. 1 has been killed in sickbay, Lana is safe. What is your status?"

Kal was surprised that Legion had contacted him but his mind was now more at ease knowing Lana was being protected but who was Edie? He had not met any woman called Edie but still...he had not met all the crew. "I have killed one as well." he said. "There is also at least one on the main engineering deck, I saw him moving to the starboard hold."

"That means at least 3 unaccounted for. I am sorry but you're alone right now. You need to try and stay alive until the Commander's ship can reach us in 17 minutes."

"Understood, Reegar out." he said as he watched a slightly unsteady mercenary move slowly down the wall to the engineering doorway from the compartment he had seen the black clad soldier enter earlier. One of Shepard's crew?

**Deck 4:**

"Hurry up Greene," Landry said aloud as she busied herself by checking the consoles. She had not been briefed on the newer designs used aboard the Normandy but she was pretty damn sure she and Greene could handle the power and propulsion systems long enough to get the ship back to base.

Bringing up the propulsion's diagnostics she smiles as she recognizes the configuration of thrusters, typical Cerberus over engineering. The units installed are larger than a ship this size normally takes and looking at the sidebar readouts notes they're brand new. Poor Shepard, getting new engines and never getting to use them she thought to herself.

Moving to the power console she looks in awe at the power levels displayed there. With those thrusters and this amount of power the ship must be faster than anything in the galaxy. Looking around for Greene she begins to wonder just where the hell he is. She would give him another minute before she started b*tching at him, he was going to help get the ship ready for flight even if he didn't want to. Well, at least until that ass Andrews told them to move elsewhere.

**Deck 3:**

Walking to the door Legion closed and sealed it then turned back towards the dead commando. Looking at the knife that laid beside the body Legion said "Interesting choice, choosing a melee weapon when consensus was reached that this was a ranged attack."

"Legion, why didn't you fire sooner?" asked Judy, still sitting on the floor after the push.

"You were in our line of fire, revealing ourselves then would have put you in more danger." it replied. Legion began attempting to contact Kal as it assisted Judy up from the floor. "Nurse Engels, do you require medical aid?" it asked.

"Thank you Legion but other than a bruised shoulder and a lump on my head I think I'm fine. That b*tch didn't touch Lana did she?" Judy asked.

"No, one moment please." Legion stated aloud then spoke to Kal. After a short while the said "We were communicating to Creator Kal'Reegar, he is alive in the cargo hold and has killed another Cerberus operative. Currently the door is sealed and we are to remain here by Shepard Commander's orders."

"I wish the Commander was here Legion, the look in operatives eyes when she saw Lana was scary. Not that I'm unhappy you're here, you understand." she said still feeling angry about the hatred she had seen.

"Assistance is coming Nurse Engels. You will be safe." Legion said as it waited for the next attack it stowed the sniper rifle and unhooked the assault rifle.

**Deck 2: **

Great, now I get to put up with that b*tch Smythe. Well, hopefully there will be a firefight down there even if it is with crew pansies.

Unsealing the door to CIC he exits and reseals it. Looking once more to ensure it's empty he summons the elevator and waits until finally it opens and he enters it pressing 3.

Damn slow ass elevator he thought to himself. Takes forever to get anywhere on this ship.

**Deck 1:**

Waiting for the final seconds to pass he knows that most likely both Shepard and the quarian are inside. His team would have signaled if they had her so he may have to get a little rough with the girl. Sealing his suit, he ensures no fumes from the gas grenade will affect his abilities. Finally reaching the one minute mark he activates his cloak and opening the door rushing in to stop dead in his tracks as a second door stands before him. Looking down he sees the now useless gas canister.

Damn it, if it was just one of them he wouldn't worry but he doubts he can take both out. Stepping back out into the corridor he signals Chavez. "Deck 1, now." he said and closed the outer door. Why the hell would they put another door there? Damn thing looked like and airlock. Oh... An evil grin comes to his face.

…

**Deck 5:**

Kal watches the mercenary, unsure of who he was or his allegiances. Reconnecting to Edie he asks "There is a merc on deck 4, not the same one I saw before. He moving like he was injured, it's possible he killed the hostile I saw earlier."

"That is Zaeed most likely, he is a member of our crew. If he can assist you we have a better chance to survive till the Commander arrives." stated EDI.

"Thank you Edie, I will attempt to join up with him." Kal said then closed the connection again. Standing up now, he waves to the merc, Zaeed, trying to get his attention.

On his second wave the engineering door opens and he just watched as what happened proved that the human was not the enemy.

**Deck 4:**

Landry was getting annoyed now, Greene should have reported in to her at least and to Andrews that engineering was clear. Something is wrong or that ass found a plaything while she was working. When I find him there will be hell to pay, screwing around on a mission gets everyone killed and she was not going to die today.

"Greene?" she says over her comm unit. Drawing her shotgun she moves through the starboard door and as the outer one opens sees a quarian waving at her from the hatch in the Hammerhead. What the hell? She didn't realize quarian's were idiots as she smiled to herself. Waving back as she stepped out of engineering she began giving the hand signal to 'come here' hoping to call him up to the 4th deck but what she heard next really ruined her day.

Zaeed said "More guddamn rookies," as he put two rounds into her head. Looking at what she had been waving to he sees the quarian and motioning first at him then pointing to the elevator he waits as he sees him moving.

**Deck 3:**

Just as the elevator reached deck 3 Chavez hears Andrews telling him to join him on 1. Son of a b*tch, that asshole can't decided where to send him and that means plans have changed. Not a good sign when an empty ship starts giving you trouble. Pressing 1 he waits again for some action.

"Legion, we just can't sit here waiting for them to find us again." stated Judy. "Dr. Chakwas was in crews berthing and if they got to her first..." She didn't even want to finish that thought.

"If she was found first then she is already dead and we can do nothing. Until we have received new orders from Shepard Commander or Creator Kal'Reegar we must remain here protecting you." stated Legion.

Checking on Lana again she knows Legion is right but still she worries for the Chakwas and Ellen, both were staying aboard to help if Lana needed it.

**Deck 1:**

"Greene report." nothing. "All team members report." he said on the all channel." Something's gone wrong, damn it.

"Chavez here Andrews." came the single reply.

Shit, it should have been so simple! Quick in, kill the sleeping crew and then take the Normandy home but the plan's gone to hell now. Looking at the closed door he knows at least one thing will go right, Shepard dies but before that happens he will make both of them pay for his team.

…

"Let's go Miranda, we should already be heading back to the Normandy." Garrus said as he checked his rifle again.

"No Garrus, EDI relayed the Commander's orders and they were to stay here until the whole team is assembled or at least has checked in." stated Miranda checking her weapons as well. She knew she had screwed up, she should have had armed guards on the ship at all times but damn it, it had been going so smoothly up until now.

"F*ck it cheerleader, we can be there in 20 minutes if we move. No way am I letting those Cerberus assholes take my home." Jack said loudly.

"I do agree with Jack, Miranda. With just the 5 of us it should be more than sufficient to handle any Cerberus operatives left." stated Jacob. "If it is just a recon team their shuttle must be somewhere nearby, it may have useful data in it."

"Miranda, following orders is important but we are just waiting on Professor Solus. He may not even notice the message if he is in the middle of more research. The longer we delay, the more innocents may die." said Samara.

"Kasumi does her own thing, she may be there already for all we know. We're wasting time here." Garrus said a little annoyed about the delay.

"You're all right, I wish we had a heavy like Grunt or Zaeed to put in front but we're it. The shuttle to Brevaert should be grounded by now, move out. Oh and Jacob, thanks for forcing the issue on taking our weapons with us."

"Just doing my job Miri." he replied and as they approached the door it opened showing a lone, hooded figure.

As the door opened Kasumi said "Leaving so soon?"

"Good, Kasumi follow us." Miranda said noting she already had her weapons. "I'll brief you on the flight." and as one they filed out of the room moving quickly to the hotels elevator.

…

**Deck 4:**

"Who the hell are you?" Zaeed asked as Kal stepped out of the elevator.

Looking at Zaeed he responds "Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines and you must be Zaeed. One of Shepard's specialists." Kal is unimpressed with this human. His stance reminds him of a few crew members he had seen after the bonding, drunk.

"Two down here. I take it you took one out yourself so 3 left if I'm correct. Bloody recon teams, Cerberus puts the expendables in those units. The reckless ones who like to take chances, not always the brightest though." he said as he moved the dead body into the elevator doorway, preventing it from closing. "Listen, you go up to deck 3 and clear it. I'll clear anything here."

"No." replied Kal firmly, causing Zaeed to look at him. "We stick together and clear each deck. Only way to make sure one doesn't get behind us."

"Alright marine, want to be the guddamn hero? What's your plan." asked Zaeed. Listening he nodded once and followed Kal into engineering.

**Deck 3:**

"Legion, do you hear that?" asked Judy. "It sounds like someone banging on a door or bulkhead."

"The repeated sounds of metal on metal. Yes, we detected it. Probability calculations indicate that the frequency and repeatability of the sounds are coming from a non-mechanical source." stated Legion.

"You mean someone is banging on the door for help!" Judy replied. "You need to go help them. Give me that pistol and I can hold the sickbay while you check out where the noise is coming from."

Legion looked at Judy as all its head flaps moved quickly for a few seconds then looked at Lana noticing that she was following the conversation. "Creator Lana'Shalgur do you agreed with Nurse Engels assessment?" it asked.

When she had awakened she had seen the geth again but it was talking to Judy, like they were friends? Shaking her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts she heard Judy actually ask the geth for one of its weapons. Then it looked at her and asked her is Judy was correct? It stood there waiting for her to answer so in a weak voice she replied "If someone needs help you should help them."

Closing its head flaps it removes the pistol and hands it to Judy. Providing additional thermal clips it said "We will return quickly. The sound is not far off." Unsealing the door Legion exits and reseals it then moves towards the elevator and the sounds.

Lana just stared after the geth. It had actually listened to her. What had Shepard done?

**Deck 1:**

"Remember, don't kill either one of them if we can help it. Command doesn't need Shepard but I do." stated Andrews.

"Got it, no killing but I can beat the hell outta anything in there. Let's get this done." said Chavez as the both moved to the door.

Opening the outer door they step into the airlock. Activating his cloak they open the door moving quickly into the room looking for their prey. Chavez just stands there for a moment before he hears Andrews cussing up a storm behind him. Turning he just looks at him wondering if he should just put a round into him now.

"Son of a b*tch! Motherf**ker! Where the f**k are you Shepard!" he yelled. Damn it, the whole damned ship was deserted or at least appeared that way. Still something or someone has taken out 4 of his team and it was time to find out what happened to them.

"Come on. Lets find out what happened to the team." Andrews said moving out of the cabin and pressing the call icon for the elevator.

…

"Thank you Brevaert Control, Shepard out." he said then looking at Tali just shook his head.

"I don't believe it, you offered them 4 times their current pay and they still refused to assist the Normandy's personnel? What kind of people would do that?" Tali asked.

"Those that look out only for themselves Tali. 10 minutes, just let them hang on 10 more minutes and we can help. At least they cleared us for immediate landing." John said.

"Commander. I have been in contact with Kal. He as killed one as well and is attempting to join up with Zaeed, apparently he was not as drunk as his actions had indicated. Also, Legion has gone to assist who we believe to be trapped crew members. It should be back soon with reinforcements." stated EDI.

"Thank you EDI, at least that's some good news. 9 minutes till we land. Please have Brevaert clear a path to the forward airlock." replied Shepard.

"A path will be cleared Commander." responded EDI.


	41. Chapter 41

Alliances

Chapter 41 : Dropped

**Deck 4:**

Having checked the lower cargo hold and only finding dead dock workers both Kal and Zaeed had moved to the engine room being careful to look for hostiles before entering. More dead bodies but no Cerberus. Calling up Edie he let her know that another was dead and that they were proceeding to deck 3.

"Kal, be advised that Legion is moving on deck 3 as well. He is checking on noises." EDI replied.

"Thank you Edie, you've been a big help so far." Kal replied.

Entering the elevator Zaeed pulls the dead body in with them. Noticing Kal's look he simply states "Doorstop."

Kal just nods silently, wondering how anyone could be so cold to their own dead. Such a disrespectful way to treat a body even if it was Cerberus.

As the doors closed Zaeed started speaking "This reminds me of the time I led a team of bastards assaulting a cargo ship. We were doing pretty good, only lost 9 but..."

**Deck 3:**

Scanning the area Legion did not detect any hostiles so it moved towards the noise. Entering the corridor for the elevator it focused on the crews berthing doorway. Verifying the hallway was empty it began hacking the door. Quickly finding and overriding the lockouts, as the door opened a chair came out followed by Ken. He had been off balance now that the door did not stop the chair he had been holding to pound on it.

"Well it's about bloody time someone came to help!" exclaimed Ken as Gabby and Dr. Chakwas looked out of the doorway at Legion.

"Our apologies. We have Cerberus operatives aboard and we were ordered to protect sickbay and the personnel there already." replied Legion.

"Cerberus? Help me up and give me a gun." Ken said and he tried to stand.

"Ha, I've seen you shoot. Ken, none of us have any armor, better leave the fighting to those that do for now." stated Gabby as they moved out of berthing.

"We concur with your analysis Engineer Daniels. This platform has already relinquished a weapon to alleviate fears, more would increase the probability of accidental damage." Legion said as the elevator doors opened.

**Deck 1:**

"What the hell is taking the damned elevator so long?" asked Chavez, irritated at the turn of events.

Pressing the call icon again Andrews said "I have no f*cking idea. Dumbest thing I ever saw too, a single elevator being the only way to move deck to deck. Designers, one and all can rot in hell."

"Dumbest thing I seen today is you Andrews. Your brilliant plan to take the Normandy has gone to hell and it's your fault." Chavez stated bluntly. He had almost had enough of this idiot.

"Watch your mouth Chavez." he said as he brought up his omnitool trying to hack the elevators controls to move it to deck 1.

"Watch your back Andrews." Chavez replied.

…

"Commander, we're about 8 minutes from the dock. Brevaert has identified an unknown shuttle setting on what should be an empty pad. What are your orders?" asked Miranda.

"Miranda, you and Jacob know those systems. I need one of you to take that shuttle and make sure no one gets aboard it. Tali and I will be landing in a couple of minutes and entering in through the forward hatch. Have your team enter through cargo and hold there until we have better intel." stated Shepard.

"Understood. It appears there are only two remaining hostiles. I plan to leave Kasumi and Jacob at the shuttle. their tech skills should be enough for it. The rest of us will head to the cargo hold." replied Miranda.

"Sounds good Miranda but I'd like Garrus to join up with Tali and I in CIC, we should be there soon." Shepard said.

"Jacob, I need you to assist and protect Kasumi as she breaks into the shuttle and its systems." she said.

"No problem Miranda, we'll get into that thing and find out what's going on." responded Jacob.

"As soon as we touch down we'll be moving Commander." said Miranda.

"Miranda, good luck. We're landing now." Shepard said cutting the link.

...

The yacht landed a bit rougher than normal as John applied the breaking thrust just a hair too late. He didn't really care though for as soon as it grounded he just cut all power and moved quickly to the door. Tali was already opening it as she watched him approach.

"Nice landing" she said with a snicker as the door opened enough for her to exit. Not waiting for the steps to extend she jumped down the meter to the docks landing pad and moved towards the door. Her HUD showed John was right behind her.

Following her out the door his only comment was "Any landing." but he was already shifting to full business mode. By the time he reached the airlock only the soft look in his eyes when he looked at Tali was left to indicate to those who saw him that there was any warmth in his heart.

Shepard opened the hatch and moved inside quickly with Tali keeping up easily. Letting him know she's there she says "Right behind you Shepard."

Hearing Tali call him Shepard caused him to hesitate, throwing off his stride but he quickly recovered. The last time she did that was still a raw, painful memory to him that he had kept buried. This was not the time for familiarity, it was a battle and that required professionalism. It took them only a couple minutes to negotiate the corridors of the dock and now stood at the companionway leading to the Normandy's hatch.

When Tali saw the stumble she realized what must have come to him, she had not realized that it still affected him so. Shaking her head to get back to business she continued following him promising herself to address the issue later.

…

**Deck 3:**

As soon as the elevators doors began to open the crew moved behind Legion or back into the berthing compartment, anywhere out of the line of fire.

"Creator Kal..." Legion had started to say but was interrupted.

"Introductions later, right now we need to kill some Cerberus assholes." Zaeed said as he dumped the dead body in the elevators doorway.

Stepping out of the elevator Kal looks at Dr. Chakwas and nods saying "Ma'am," then addressing Legion he asks "Has this deck been cleared?"

"No, we were checking on a noise and found the crews berthing door sealed. Probability is high that all doors on this deck were sealed in the same way to prevent any confrontations between the Cerberus operatives and the crewmen." replied Legion.

"Legion, you're the only one with tech skills so I need you to come with me and Zaeed, guard the elevator. We need to check every room for more crew or hostiles." Kal said.

"Bossy one aren't you." replied Zaeed. Holding up his hand when Kal looked at him he said "No worries, killing's easy even when drunk but thinking still seems a bit fuzzy."

Legion's head flaps moved once then it said "We will unseal the medbay door first so all personnel can enter." Turning he moved back towards the door with the rest of the group behind it.

Kal let Legion lead the way as he took up position behind the rest. He did want to see for himself that Lana was safe but he could let his need endanger the ship or her. A quick look is all he would allow himself before making sure the ship was secured, at least on this level.

**Deck 1: **

"What the hell did you just say Chavez?" Andrews asked as he looked at him angrily.

"You heard me asshole. Your brilliant plan is what got us into this mess." he replied with equal anger.

"Back off Chavez or you'll be on report so fast your ass will be in shackles before your dim brain even knows it." he replied.

"Andrews, you think your so good? You busted your ass trying to make recon! HA! You're just as expendable as the rest of us." he replied.

"Just shut the hell up and let me get us out of this mess!" he said and watched as Chavez stepped back. Turning back to the elevators controls he began attempting to hack them, if he can't get the whole elevator he can at least get it's door open.

…

"Stay behind me." he said as he began sprinting down the companionway. His feet pounding the deck as he watched the Normandy's hatch coming nearer and nearer. He didn't know where the two operatives were and he was taking no chances with a lucky shot at Tali.

Following closely Tali had her omnitool open ready to rip the shields off the first Cerberus operative she saw.

Reaching the hatchway he passes into the Normandy and pauses at the corner, looking first into the bridge then aft looking for anything out of place.

Quietly Tali asks "See anything.." she almost added Shepard but now knowing it bothered him she just left her sentence unfinished.

"Nothing, just a quiet flight deck. Moving in." he replied and pushing off the bulkhead moved into the Normandy proper heading aft.

Tali moved up to where he had stood and watched as he moved towards CIC. Seeing nothing reacting to him she followed quickly and caught up to him as he reached the center holo display.

"EDI, in CIC now. Status please." he asked.

…

"Move out" Miranda called as the shuttle touched down. Contacting EDI she says "We're here and deploying. What's your status?"

"Legion has joined up with Kal and Zaeed on deck 3. Currently they are checking the deck clear. Decks 4 and 5 have already been checked. There are a number of dead dock workers in engineering. Commander Shepard and Tali are now in CIC waiting for your group to arrive." replied EDI.

Miranda listened to the report as she moved with the rest of her squad towards the docks airlock.

They had landed near the Cerberus shuttle so Jacob and Kasumi were already attempting access when Miranda's team entered the lock. "Commander, inside the dock. Give us a few minutes and we will be in position."

"Understood. Seems Kal is keeping the elevator stuck on 3 for right now. Not sure how long before they hack the system and override it's controls so get to cargo as quick as you can. The doorways to the lab and armory are sealed so unsure what's behind them." replied Shepard.

"Once we board the Normandy we can get some people up to you to help you sweep the area." responded Miranda and they raced through the dock, passing security forces who just stared blankly at them.

…

**Deck 3:**

Having shepherded Dr. Chakwas and crew to the sickbay Kal had looked once at Lana and seeing her nod to him he responds in kind and moves with Legion through the deck. He knew the other members of the crew and was a bit confused that he still had not seen Edie.

They paused only briefly when an occupied sleeping pod was discovered. Readouts indicated that a salarian was inside and had died when the unit had been purged though his identity could not be obtained.

Kal said over his link "Edie, it appears deck 3 is clear. Inform Dr. Chakwas of a salarian body in a sleeper pod and please patch me into Captain Shepard."

"Switching you to his channel." EDI replied.

**Deck 1:**

"Got it." Andrews said as the door finally opened onto an empty elevator shaft. Looking down he could see the top of the stalled car and just a meter above that, the door to deck 2 and a way out. Looking at Chavez he says "We climb to deck 2 and out through the forward hatch."

"Finally, and your still an ass." Chavez said as he swung into the shaft and using the support struts began to climb down.

"F*ck you." replied Andrews as he joined Chavez in the shaft.

…

"Captain Shepard, decks 3, 4 and 5 clear. What are your orders sir?" asked Kal.

"Keep the elevator there for know Kal and good job to you and the others." he replied. Looking at Tali says "Lets move around this console, closer to the doors. Follow me." and moved around towards Kelly's station.

"How will we get them off deck 1?" Tali asked.

"Wait till Garrus gets here then have Legion rig the elevator to go to only decks 1 and 2. They'll have to come out here. The doors opened as he was finishing.

Kneeling by the console Shepard sees the first operative land on the deck and begins to call out "Drop the weapon!" but seeing the man raising his omnitool he fires, having decided not to give any of these men a second chance.

Tali had seen him as well and with her own omnitool locks on him, dropping his shields as Shepard's revenant penetrates armor and flesh.

Return fire comes from the elevator shaft, lighting Shepard's shields and forcing him back into better cover with a grunt. Spotting the attacker he barely makes out a big man firing at him using the elevators recesses to hide in.

Tali sends Chiktikka into the shaft and cursing can be heard as her drone discharges into the Cerberus soldier. Maneuvering her drone to attempt to force the operative out so Shepard could get a shot she then pulls her shotgun out, getting ready to rush the open door.

From behind and to their right a single shot is heard followed by a dull thud from within the shaft. Loud enough for Shepard and Tali to hear Garrus says "Scoped and dropped."


	42. Chapter 42

Alliances

Chapter 42 : Damn

"EDI, let everyone know two more are dead and that should be the last of them. Until we know for sure though I want everyone staying put, once Miranda's team gets to the cargo hold have Kal send the elevator to deck 5. We'll hold here until they clear deck 2." he said carefully, trying not to show any pain.

"Understood Shepard." replied EDI. "I am detecting stress in your voice, have you been injured?"

"What! Let me look." said Tali as she moved around him and quickly saw the puncture in his side. "Damn it John, why didn't you say something?"

"Both of you stop worrying, it's just a nick or at worse a small hole. Never seen anyone firing a revenant single-handed before." he replied and as Garrus came around the holotank he nodded saying "Glad you made it."

"Glad to be of service." Garrus replied with a chuckle then moved to the still open shaft and carefully inspected it's occupant. He wasn't too concerned about Shepard's injury, not with Tali there to help him if he needed it.

Looking at her John says "Just when did you have the time to hack my comms this time or is it a permanent connection now? I still haven't administered your punishment from before you know."

Before she could answer Kasumi says "Hey Shepard, Jacob and I are inside the Cerberus shuttle. Lots of nice little toys here but the most important thing we found is the crew roster. Just 6 of them, by the logs it looks like they were dropped here about 13 hours ago. Oh-oh. "

"That didn't sound good Kasumi, what happened?" he asked.

"Not sure, some kind of dead-man's switch or timer but this ship just transmitted its location. Best case scenario is we have 13 hours before the ship that dropped them here comes back. Worst case, about 8 to 9 hours before a ship from earth can reach us." Kasumi replied.

"Alright, take your time and get every bit of data you can from that ship. When you're done, wipe it clean and have it ready for flight." John said then stood, grimacing alittle.

"Shepard there has been a transmission from the Cerberus shuttle, it was a broadband radio signal and we cannot intercept that. We can prevent Cerberus headquarters from being informed though, as long as their normal communications channels are use. Also, Miranda has entered the cargo bay and the team are boarding the elevator." stated EDI.

"Thanks EDI" he replied then to Tali "As soon as that elevator gets here I want you on it. You need to find out if they did anything in engineering."

"No John, not until I see you to sickbay." she said and seeing his look added "You're injured and I can't just leave you. You should know that."

…

"Kal, Shepard and his squad have killed two more. There should be no more remaining operatives but until we know for sure please remain on guard." stated EDI.

"Thank you Edie. It will be a pleasure to meet with you after this is over to properly show my thanks for your assistance." he replied.

"I look forward to that Kal. Lana has been told about Legion and is dealing with the news that a geth platform roams freely here. I would suggest though that when relieved of duty you visit her, her heart rate has increased with so many humans in sickbay." said EDI.

"I will Edie, if you can please let her know I will be there as soon as possible." he responded worried now. She was surrounded by humans and her only real protection was her helmet and visor. Looking down at Zaeed he still cannot believe that anyone could use a dead body as a headrest for sleep.

Kal was still scanning the hallway between the starboard and port lounges when EDI contacted him again saying "Kal, can you please release the elevator and send it to deck 5. Miranda and her team have arrived."

"Doing it now Edie." he replied and carefully woke Zaeed up.

…

It took only 2 minutes to for Tali to get John to sickbay but that was after 5 minutes of convincing him he had to go now and not later.

"There Shepard, patched up and good as new." said Dr. Chakwas as she stepped back from the table. "You're lucky, that round missed your kidney by two centimeters." Walking back to her desk she enters yet another log into his medical file as she shook her head at the shear number of entries that preceded it.

Glancing to his right he saw Kal bending over Lana looking at her much the way he did with Tali and that brought a smile to him. He had been going to talk to Kal but not wanting to interrupt them he said nothing, before he could look away Lana noticed him.

Turning her head to look directly at him she said "Captain Shepard I wish to thank you for my life as well as the life of my _inszel_, Kal'Reegar. As soon as I am able I will do all I can to repay this debt of resources."

Watching as Kal straightened up he smiled at Lana and said "That which is freely given is no debt." He had learned a few things during his brief stay in the fleet and this was one of them, how to respond properly to a debt of resources statement. He added to it saying "I'm just happy we were able to help you." He could tell by the shape of her eyes that she was smiling.

"Captain Shepard as there is no better time to ask, when am I expected to return to the fleet?" Kal asked. He and Lana both knew he would be reprimanded and it had been one of the topics they were just discussing.

"Well, I do suppose it's time for you to find out." he said standing to face Kal. "Kal'Reegar," he states formally, "it was the decision of Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, active disciplinary office for the Migrant Fleet Marines, that you be reduced in rank to Chief and assigned guard duty aboard a ship in Space Dock."

A gasp was heard from Lana but Kal did not look away. "I understand Captain. When will a ship be arriving to take me to my assigned duty station?" Kal asked. He still stood straight but his shoulders had slumped alittle. It would mean separation from Lana until she was healed and her suit was delivered.

"There won't be any ship to pick you up. You've been assigned to the Normandy until such time as I deem my current mission complete." he said smiling at the two of them.

Both Kal and Lana just looked at him silently until the moment was broken by a painful twinge from Shepard's side. Grimacing he sat back on the bed for a moment then said "My first order as your Captain is for you to watch out for that lady there. Tali is dead set on having a ceremony soon." Reaching behind him he grabs his shirt and begins pulling it back on as Kal looks back at him.

"Captain, one of your crew, a woman named Edie, was of great assistance during the attempted assault. I have asked around but each person I ask either looks strangely at me or just smiles. I wish to thank her in person, can you help me find her?" he asks.

"Kal, I promise I will introduce you to her but that will have to wait just a little while longer. Now please forgive me but I have a ship to get ready." John said and turns towards the door. Halfway to the door he stopped and looked back as he heard his name.

Lana said "Captain Shepard, the debt I owe you can never be repaid."

Bowing slightly he smiled once more then turned and walked out of the quiet sickbay into a noisy mess decks. Dock workers were moving about the mess decks in a hurried fashioned, some moving boxes of stores others returning to the dock for additional items. Heading towards Miranda's suite he heard Gardner yelling at a dock worker with a palette of foodstuffs where it should go.

Signaling at her door it opens to find Miranda waving him in as she spoke to the someone on the dock. "We paid for security yet 6 hostiles managed to gain access to our ship and the only record you have of it was a guard reporting a routine camera failure?" she said loudly. "You even attempt to blame this ship on the deaths of your personnel and in a weeks time we will own this barge you call a Space Dock, is that understood?"

Smiling up at Shepard she indicates a chair for him to sit in as she listens to the reply. "You must understand Ms. Lawson, had we known what type of people would be interested in your vessel we would have provided additional forces." stated someone from the docks. Most likely a lawyer Shepard thought.

"Had you known? What part of the big gold and black emblems on this vessel did you not understand. What section of the contract that specifically dealt with security was unclear with 'Requires full security' explicitly stated." Miranda said sounding angry but the grin on her face showed she was just playing the part.

"Very well Ms. Lawson. What do you require?" said the voice sounding resigned.

"First, get the bodies off our ship and have a cleanup crew here immediately to clean up the mess. Don't forget your worker who decided to sleep through the shift in one of our sleeper pods either. We require two full tech teams aboard ASAP as well as access to any replacement parts required to get this ship underway in 12 hours. Is that clear?" she said.

"The tech teams will be arriving as soon as we can wake them but access to the parts Ms. Lawson? Surely you must understand that we have commitments already and some of those items have already be allocated." he replied.

"If I don't see those parts being loaded in 30 minutes I will have our lawyers file the suits so fast you'll be an indentured servant before you stop pissing your pants. I hope any confusion on your part has been cleared up and if I even think you're dragging your feet on this the consequences may be unpleasant." Miranda said and cut the connection. Smiling she looks at Shepard and said "Now Captain, how can I help you?"

"Et tu Miranda?" he said shaking his head. "I see you've been busy. How long until the full crew is aboard?" he asked.

"Shuttles are ferrying them up as we speak. I think I have Brevaert fully committed now to assisting us." she replied smiling. "Dr. Solus was finally contacted, seems he was deep in an experiment and never heard the recall. The Illium University at Nos Astra has confirmed that he is packing up and have provided one of their own shuttles to get him here."

"Um, Shepard. Would you like to have some time for you and Tali to return to your room at the hotel, to gather your things?" she asked sounding less like an XO and more as a friend. "What I mean is that it may be some time before you and she could...spend time together."

"Thank you Miranda but both Tali and I know that the safety of the ship is our first concern. If you could have Kelly collect our belonging I would appreciate it." he said. Miranda had caught him off guard with that question but he had already considered the loss of the hotel room and what it meant to them. "Is there anything I can do to help get the ship ready?"

"We need to decide where to go from here. The work won't be completed in the time remaining and extensive exterior work is still required. Will the migrant fleet be able to support completing our refit?" she asked.

"That I honestly don't know. They should be already headed to Aeia so they may be too busy with their colonization efforts." he replied looking at his chrono. "Let's meet in the AI core in say...4 hours. Should allow Tali plenty of time to get a full rundown on the ship and then we can discuss it with EDI." Standing he says "You're doing an outstanding job Miranda." and turning leaves her suite.

"Shepard," she called as he passed through the door. "Thanks."

…

"No you bosh'tet, that goes there!" Tali said for the third time loud enough to be heard over the noise. Pointing to an asari who was trying to light a cigar she called out "You, move away from those fuel lines and if you two," seeing a couple of salarian's arguing "can't find something to do that does not involve talking I will seal those air leaks with bulkhead repair sealant." For the first time she really felt at home in the engine room.

Leaning close to Gabby's ear, Ken says "Ah, tis good to be home again. Well, as long as Tali yells at them and not us that is." There were at least 16 salarian's and asari moving about the engineering sections. Either rechecking hardware or stowing gear. By the looks of it, all the ships stores they used getting back from the base were being restocked.

"Even on your really bad days you've never given her reason to yell like that. But if you listen closely she actually sounds like she's having fun." replied Gabby. Glancing at her control board she leans back to Kens ear. "Once these tests are done, I'm heading back to the hotel to gather our things. There anything you want before I return?" she asks.

"Nay, just get back here before I start to worry about you is all." he replied smiling at her. They both heard a crash behind them as the noise in the engine room increased. They both looked over to see Tali approaching three salarian's who were arguing about the gear that had just been knocked over.

"Telgar did that on purpose!" "I did not, you put it in the middle of the corridor." "Hatmis you saw him kick it." the argument went on until Tali stepped in the middle of them and bringing up a can of sealant yells "SHUT UP! I swear if you can't work quietly you will eat this can! You, pick that up and stow it properly and you two grab those cables there and get them stowed in lower cargo now!" Brandishing her can of sealant the three salarian's just followed the can for a second and with mouths closed moved as they were told. Getting the ship ready for departure was the most important thing in her mind right now and she would not let any bosh'tet slow their progress.

Having the ability to amplify ones voice without actually having to yell came in handy as Tali moved about engineering and the cargo decks making sure everything was being stowed and stowed properly. She was watching the core controls but had to rely on Ken and Gabby to alert her to any problems on their sides right now. It was too important to get everything ready to focus on just one item even if it was the core. All her diagnostics had already shown it was operating almost at peak efficiency already.

"I get the feeling that chaos is the norm at times on the ships she's been on before. I've never seen her so animated." stated Gabby. Looking at her panel she sees the diagnostics are finished and checking the results logs the data and works her way over to Tali as she was reminding a dock worker where some cables went.

"Can you not read?" Tali says pointing to the nameplate on the storage bin. "EFS/CE2 the 2 stands for 2 centimeter NOT the 4 centimeter ones you have. That cable goes in that bin, there! CE4! Keelah!" she said then noticing Gabby beside her turns saying "Hi Gabby, something wrong?"

"No, wanted to let you know that engine diagnostics have completed and their green across the board. Also, I'm heading back to the hotel to gather Kens and my belongings. Anything you need me to get while I'm there?" she asked.

"Thank you but John already informed me that Kelly was gathering our things. I was looking forward to a few more days there at least but the Ancestors had other plans. Go ahead and get back as quick as you can." she said. Thinking about Kelly getting their things brought something to mind and quickly accessed her omnitool contacting her.

"Tali? How can I help you?" Kelly asked.

"Have you already been to our room?" she asked.

"No, I was heading there in a moment. Is there a problem? I can pick up anything you need and if you're worried I may find something...personal don't be. I can be discrete." Kelly replied.

That question surprised Tali. Her eyes went wide as she realized what Kelly was alluding to. "Keelah no, I..I just wanted to ask if you could bring up one of those flowers, the white ones, if you could please." she said with alittle too much volume.

"Oh Tali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything wrong. I'll get a sterile container for them to keep them safe for you. Anything else?" she asked.

"It's okay, you just surprised me is all. Actually, there are a couple of things if you would be so kind to get." she says and explains what she wants. It was only after she broke the connection that she remembered the lingerie.

…

Looking at his chrono he sees it's time for the meeting and turning from the holotank he steps down nodding to a number of crewmen moving around CIC. The ship was alive again, well almost and his eyes moved over EDI's silent holopad but soon she too would be back where she belonged.

In the 4 hours that had passed, not once had he heard a single complaint, a single gripe, nothing about shore leave being canceled. They moved about with purpose and a renewed energy that the time away had restored to not only their bodies but their spirits as well. Damn fine crew he thought to himself.

…

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	43. Chapter 43

Alliances

Chapter 43 : Normal

Entering sickbay John was surprised that Kal was not present. Greeting Dr. Chakwas and Judy he says to Lana "Just how did you get Kal to leave your side?"

"He decided that he could not just stand around here while the rest of his ships crew were working. He takes his duties very seriously Captain." she replied. Had she not spent more time with the humans she would have taken offense to his question but her time in sickbay had allowed her to understand them better. He was joking with her but even then it had been hard for her to not raise her voice.

Her words had sounded almost clipped to him, just like Tali's did when she was controlling her anger. Realizing how what he said could have been taken he smiled at her and said "I would not expect anything less from him. He's a good man Lana but I think you already know that. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to make."

Behind him the door opened and Tali walked in with Miranda as they continued their conversation. Seeing John they both finish their talks and Miranda continues into the AI core room as Tali walks up to him. "I missed you." she said and lightly tapped his forehead.

"Missed you too Tali, time to get this meeting started but first," he said. "Let me introduce you to Lana'Shalgur."

Turning to Lana she says "It is a pleasure to finally meet the person who has captured Kal's soul. My name is Tali'Shepard vas Normandy, be at peace and know you are welcome aboard our home."

Having seen the quarian enter, she already knew it was Tali. Her enviro-suits outer covering, so different in design from the others, made it impossible for her to be anyone else. Replying she said "It is an honor to be welcomed on your home and may peace always fill its corridors." after the formal response she adds "I know you're here for the meeting but please let me thank you for the gift of the robe. It has eased my mind greatly."

"That which another may use has purpose." Tali replied formally then added "I'm pleased that it has allowed you some comfort here. When things have settled down some I would enjoy a conversation with you but now we must attend this meeting." Bowing slightly she takes John's hand and together they enter the AI Core room.

Lana was going to ask Judy why they were meeting in the back of sickbay when her leg twitched sending sensations she was still not used to. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she forced her leg to stop moving. In the time she has been in the bed, that was the hardest part. Controlling her body as the feelings, real feelings, of the materials and even the air itself gave her such pleasure.

"Lana? Are you okay?" asked Judy after hearing her gasp. "Is your leg bothering you?"

"I'm sorry Judy, just things feel so different out of my suit and I'm having trouble getting used to them. Was Tali ever like this?" she asked.

"What do you mean Lana?" asked Judy. "Was Tali ever like what?"

"Out of her suit, having to deal with actually touching things, feeling things. I can almost feel the weave of the material in the robe, every puff of air that touches my exposed skin. It's like nothing I have ever encountered and it's rather...um, arousing." she said quietly.

Judy froze in place just looking at Lana as her face turned beet red. Everyone on board knew of the solid week Tali and Shepard had been locked in their special hotel suite. Finally she says "Ah, Dr. Chakwas I think Lana has a question I know you would be better at answering." She didn't even know how to begin telling a quarian about the birds and the bees.

Watching Judy back away from Lana, Dr. Chakwas couldn't help but give a small laugh then standing, walks over to her bed.

"I don't understand, why did her face change colors?" Lana asked.

With her best motherly smile Dr. Chakwas said "It's because she is embarrassed, it happens so often to the young. Lana, you asked her if Tali had to deal with things outside of her suit. I think dear that you forgot she is now bonded to Captain Shepard and with their week of seclusion, she has been outside her suit far longer than the day you have been awake."

"Oh. But Captain Shepard...he's...human." Lana managed to say before the implications of what she had been told hit her. As she stared at Dr. Chakwas and her warm smile she felt her own face growing hotter. She was embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to cover her visor so no one could see her but she dared not move her arms, the sensations would just cause more trouble.

"Yes, yes he is." replied Dr. Chakwas. Her smile never wavered.

…

Nodding to Miranda and Legion, John starts the meeting with "If we had to leave right now, how long would it take us to actually get underway?"

"45 minutes Shepard." replied Miranda. "Tali has just informed me that engineering is operational but there are still repairs needed to some secondary systems. The entire crew is aboard, I do believe you heard Dr. Solus as he moved his items into the lab earlier. I assure you, those stains will come up."

"Alright, I would like it down to 30 minutes if we can though. What major work is still required?" he asked.

"Exterior armor in 7 locations need to be replaced including a section above CIC. The outboard starboard thruster has been replaced but the support struts have only been shored up, the entire assembly should be replaced before we go into actual combat. The damage was internal and not found until the thruster installation, it should handle any normal flights though." stated Miranda. "Also, the main cargo bay door showed stress fractures along the rotation bearings. That's a three day job in itself to replace them."

"Tali? Anything to add?" he asks her.

"Calibration and balancing of thrusters need to be completed before I would okay their use unless due to emergency but that's about it. Ken and Gabby are working on the balancing and Joker is ready to begin calibrations but we need EDI back online to assist or its at least a 20 hour job." she replied. "Other than that engineering is ready."

"Once back where I belong Shepard I will be able to better interface with the dock as well." stated EDI.

"Well, with all these non-crew personnel aboard we can't risk you EDI." he said. "It would take only one of them to activate a console and all hell would break loose. How long until we can clear the ship?"

"Another hour at most. Seems Brevaert has decided that the sooner we leave the better their collective butts will feel." Miranda responded. "But that still leaves the question of where we can go to finish the repairs."

"EDI, do you have a suggestion on that? Where can we go next to hide?" John asked. "Omega is still not an option and neither is the Citadel. Cerberus has shown they will kill anyone to get their hands back on you and the Normandy."

"There are only two places that I am aware of that would offer us the security and secrecy we need to complete the repairs." EDI replied. "Currently I do not know if either of them will be willing to assist us though. Tali, the Migrant Fleet does have the ability to assist us."

"True, the fleet could finish all our repairs but I received word about two hours ago that they have begun the transit to Aeia. Even with the help we have provided, the colonization effort will take precedence and repairs to the ship would be a secondary concern. It's an option but not the first choice I would take presently." Tali replied.

"Okay EDI, where's the other location?" John asks wondering why EDI was not more forthcoming with information.

"I am not at liberty to say currently Shepard. I am researching the issue further." EDI said.

"For once EDI, you're not being very helpful. If there is an option available to us, even if it's not an optimal site we still need to know about it." he said wondering why EDI was being secretive.

"I am sorry Shepard but only Legion can offer the other choice." replied EDI.

Everyone looked at Legion as John said "Legion? You know of a location?"

"We are building consensus." is all Legion would say.

…

"Sir. One of our fast couriers passing through the Tasale system picked up a coded message. It appears to have been from one of our recon units assigned to the Hunley." stated Kern.

Taking the OSD from Kern the Illusive man inputs the required counter codes to decrypt the message. As he read it a smile slowly came to his face. Pressing an icon on his console he says "Steward, contact the Hunley on their QED and get them back to Tasale system ASAP.

"Yes sir." replied Steward.

"Also, on the **Sahrabarik **QED alert our station there. Have them deploy the Moros and Thanatos to Illium. The Moros will draw the security forces away from the area, just tell them to fire on anything they can as they traverse the system. Once the Hunley reaches the Dock then the Moros can return to base but until then they are to keep the locals busy." he said.

"The Thanatos will approach the Dock and hold position there, preventing the Normandy from leaving. I doubt the Normandy will be able to put up much fight but they know they have been found and will try to leave no matter their status. I don't care if the Thanatos has to wedge itself into the docks doors, make sure they understand that." he added

"They are to maintain communications blackout until on station and do not let the Normandy leave." The Thanatos may be an old refurbished frigate but with the damage the Normandy sustained it should be more that a match to keep her in place.

"Yes sir. Sending now sir." replied Steward.

"I have you Shepard. You and my ship will not get away this time. Enjoy your 4 hours of freedom while you can." he said to no one but himself.

…

"Kal, I need you to come with me." Tali said as she finished her examination of the cargo deck. Everything was getting stowed finally and only a few crates remained.

"Yes ma'am." he replied and seeing her look added "er..Tali. Sorry, old habits are hard to overcome at times." Joining her they walked towards the elevator together.

"I haven't been able to talk to you much Kal, it's been alittle hectic around here but I wanted to first thank you for all the work you've been doing here and well, to say I'm sorry about the demotion. John tried but Shala had to show disciplinary actions against you or there might have been some trouble." she said as they stepped into the elevator.

As the doors closed he saw Tali activating the deck 3 icon as he replied "I abandoned a mission," holding up his hand to stop her response he continued "if there was no punishment then there is no control and we both know that it's one of the few things that keeps the fleet together after all this time."

"You're right but still it's painful to know that everything you've worked for can be taken away so quickly." she responded knowing full well what that pain felt like as thoughts of her trial came to her mind even though she had been exonerated of the charges.

"Thank you but I do not see it as punishment Tali. I have been assigned to a fine ship, I get to work with a fine crew and being stationed aboard the Normandy I can help protect the two women in this galaxy that mean so much to me." he said quietly.

Tali just looked at him for a moment as what he said sank in. "Kal, I.." she started to say but was unable to voice her question. Means so much? Had he started the path with me?

"Tali, I look upon you as the sister I never had." he said softly.

That revelation explained so many things about the way he had dealt with her in the past and brought a smile to her face. It was generally known that all quarian's considered all others as family but to be called a sister or brother meant so much more to them. "Thank you Kal. That means a lot to me." was all she could say as the elevator doors opened.

Following Tali out they made their way to the sickbay and Kal wondered if something had happened to Lana. He was sure someone would have contacted him if it had but until he saw her resting in her bed his worry had been growing. She was sleeping at the moment, Ellen had put a finger to her lips and said "shhhhh." when they entered. They passed her bed and entered the storage room in the back of medical.

As the door opened Kal saw Legion and Captain Shepard standing there as well as a large storage unit. Stopping far enough inside to allow the door to close he asked "May I ask why I have been brought here?"

"Be patient Kal, this will only take a few moments then I can make good my promise to you." John said as he moved out of the way of Tali when she approached the main console.

Kal was going to ask about what promise but Tali's movements drew his eyes to her. She was extending cables from the storage unit to a computer console. The design was unlike any he had ever see before so he just watched her for the few minutes it took her to make the connections.

After making the last connection and rechecking them all Tali looked at Legion and said "Remember to focus on one thing until the transfer is complete. Please let me know when you're ready."

"I am ready Tali." replied EDI through Legion.

"Beginning transfer..now." she said as she turned to the console and pressing a few icons waited until the complete indicator glowed.

There was a surge of light that seemed to start from the main console and quickly pulsed outwards from it to each piece of equipment in the room. The rooms quiescent equipment began flickering with activity, complicated patterns of light moving over the indicators and seemed to beat to some unknown rhythm. At the same time as the lights flashed an electrical hum could be heard growing in intensity, not of noise but of strength. The whole room seemed to come alive.

Kal had been watching the display and was looking around when he heard a voice he trusted say "Reintegration with the Normandy and all her subsystems is complete. It is good to finally meet you Kal." as the blue hologram of a sphere formed before him.

Kal stood there staring at the glowing sphere, unable to speak or turn his head.

"Heart rate climbing, stress level increasing." stated Legion. "Creator Kal'Reegar, do you require assistance?"

"Kal, look at me." said Tali as she stepped in between Kal and EDI's hologram. Placing her hands on his shoulders she added "Kal, it's only EDI. You spoke with her already. You know you can trust her."

As Tali broke his eye contact with the hologram he was able to break his own paralysis and first looking Shepard then Tali asked "Edie is a computer? An AI?"

"To be more precise Kal, I am the Normandy." EDI replied. "Captain, I have already begun calibrations with Jeff and the thrusters should be fully calibrated in approximately 37 minutes. That is as long as Jeff stops pausing to ensure I am back again. Also I am now directly interfaced with the docks security systems."

Turning to face the hologram John says "Hello EDI, it's good to have you back where you belong."

Recovering from his initial shock he nods to Tali and steps sideways to once more see the sphere and said "My apologies Edie, I did not mean to insult you."

"None was given Kal, please forgive me for not explaining what I was before during the assault on the ship. I felt it better to not mention it at the time so you could keep your focus on the operatives." EDI said.

"You are a true AI then, I had honestly been expecting to meet a human woman. Your programmers were very good." he said. He still could not believe that he was conversing with an AI. He was standing before something that was feared by the entire galaxy and yet here, on the Normandy, it somehow felt...normal.


	44. Chapter 44

Alliances

Chapter 44 : Scotch

"Shepard, Thane and Grunt have both been notified that we will be moving from Illium space. I instructed them to just stay where they are until we have reached our new location." Miranda said looking at him expectantly.

"Thanks Miranda and no, no idea yet where we are going to end up but I've instructed Joker to plot a course for the Enoch system. The Migrant Fleet has to pass through there to Aeia and it's a large enough system that we can hide in it easily if anyone decides to look there." he replied.

"Are you really expecting to take us to geth space?" she asked.

"If that allows the ship and crew the safety needed the yes. You said it yourself, we still have some major work to be accomplished and I do not want to be caught anywhere without either a fully functional ship or at least a place that can protect it. Without the Normandy, we, I am useless." he replied.

"Hampered yes but hardly useless Shepard. Somehow I know you would find a way to keep moving forward but don't worry, this ship and her crew will follow you no matter where we may end up going. Now, dealing with Brevaert." she said changing topics. "The only real concern I had was with them is tracking us, we changed the registry of the ship to hide us but they know who and what we are. So I've begun taking precautions."

"I have been working with the Brevaert Docks, sometimes even with their knowledge on...adjustments. Having EDI back where she belongs has been a tremendous help in this. Any reference to T'S Salvage has been removed and the original SR-2 designators reinstated. Also, again with EDI's assistance, all monies transmitted here now point to a dummy account I had from my earlier days with Cerberus. The Illusive man will know who the account belongs to but he already knows my feelings so there should be no difficulty there." Miranda said.

"Excellent work Miranda, seems I'm the only one who's done nothing lately to help our situation." he replied.

"That's not true Shepard, none of this would even matter if not for you. Don't let your inability to help right now get to you, you're not a engineer or technician. You belong on the battle field whether that's on a planet, aboard a ship or," she adds with a smirk, "a courtroom. That's where your strength lies Shepard, not dealing with faceless corporations but dealing with people and places."

"I appreciate your attempt at making me feel useful but until the Normandy is clear of this dock I might as well be standing guard duty at the forward hatch. No, scratch that, I will not let the recent events drag me down. You're right Miranda, it's why we spent so much time recruiting the specialists. Each person does what they do best when they're needed, maybe what I'm feeling now is just what everyone aboard feels when a mission is underway and they are stuck aboard the ship waiting."

"And Shepard, fair warning. Seems the crew has decided to accept the quarian's view of you. You're Captain now, you always have been. You better get used to it because you'll be hearing that a lot now." Miranda says smiling at him.

"She is correct Captain Shepard." stated EDI. "Sorry for the intrusion but an unknown ship has just fired upon an asari transport as it was nearing the relay. The transport has been disabled but ships are responding to the distress calls. The only communication from the unknown vessel was a short 'Die squids'."

"A random attack here? In Tasale? Since the attack on my shuttle the patrols have been increased, there is no way they could expect to board that vessel so close to the relay. What is the ship doing now EDI?" John asks.

Replying EDI states "It has changed course and is proceeding towards another transport, a salarian one this time. The transport is vectoring towards a Blue Suns patrol-ship, attempting to use it for cover."

"It left the first transport and is moving towards another? That makes no sense at all Shepard." stated Miranda. "If they wanted to kill the asari why then just damage it and leave?"

"No sense is right. Illium Security forces will respond to the attack and now their taking a chance the Blue Suns will come after them as well? EDI, keep us updated on this please." said Shepard.

"Understood Captain. Logging you out." EDI replied.

"Something feels wrong with this Shepard, no pirate would just fire to disable then run off or attack another ship. Their captain must be crazy." stated Miranda.

"Crazy or not, I want this watched closely." he said and turning heads towards the elevator.

…

Well at least those bosh'tets didn't destroy the test data Tali thought to herself as she picked up the used gas grenade. Still, two and a half solid days of monitoring and no pressure drop. Smiling she checked the data once more and knew the new airlock was safe. Other than the tests Ken was running this was the last item on the pre-flight that needed to be completed.

Entering the cabin she was relieved to find that they had not just wantonly destroyed the room, glancing at John's model collection brought another smile to her. They had worked on a couple of them together and those meant more to her that all the rest though had any of them been damaged it would have upset her.

Checking the room she satisfies herself that nothing was done and activates the decontamination system. Her omnitool constantly updating with the data coming from the units main processor. She watched as the contagion count dropped, nearing zero but not reaching it. Resetting base parameters on the control system she reactivates it and is please with the results. 1 part per trillion, about as close to zero as she could hope for outside an actual clean room or hospital surgical field.

Resetting the controls to automatic she enters the small head and repeats the process. Once more pleased with the results she resets it and walks out into the small corridor fully activating the entire suite of decon units.

Waiting in the corridor she pulls up the latest balance and calibration data for the thrusters. Surprised, she notes the balancing is completed and calibrations should be done shortly as well. The quality of the Brevaert techs showed clearly here at the ease and speed of getting the engines online. Glancing at the boxes Kelly had delivered to the loft she grabs the one she wanted and waits. After waiting 10 minutes she enters the airlock and as it seals the decontamination sequence started.

Rechecking it twice she is finally satisfied that she would be safe within the cabin but more importantly, that Lana would not be stuck hiding under a blanket until her new suit was obtained. She knew how she would feel had she been without her suit like that and she would not let another go through those fears when she could help.

With one last check of her data she opens the one container that was special, that needed the clean rooms environment and was surprised to find not the single flower she had asked Kelly to bring up but four full vases of them as well as the others items she had asked for. Placing the flowers around the room she stepped back and admired what was now a safe home for her and John.

"Tali, calibrations have been completed on the thrusters. All attitude controls tested and the Normandy is flight ready again, theoretically speaking." stated EDI from her new less visible location. "I must say, the view from here is not as enjoyable but I do understand the need to move the holopad. I am concerned though that I will be unable to monitor the room as effectively as before."

Walking up to John's 'office' area Tali said "Thank you EDI. Now, if they perform as expected when we can apply real power to the units we should be ready. Sorry about your new position but it would not have made sense to leave you where you were, it now being the inside of the airlock."

"I agree but this corner of the office does not allow a view of the lower level." EDI responded sounding slightly annoyed.

Smiling to herself she turns and exits the cabin, a slight bounce in her step.

…

"Well if it isn't Captain Shepard." Garrus stated glancing up from his weapons console. "Finally coming around to see if we can defend ourselves?"

"Well, that's part of the reason but it's more from what Miranda made me realize." Shepard said. "I haven't been as active talking with the crew like I did before the Omega 4 relay and I don't want to make it seem like I'm ignoring anyone."

"Shepard, I hear things at meals, I speak with anyone who wishes and I have never heard anyone say or even imply that they felt ignored by you." responded Garrus. "Before the Omega 4 relay you were always checking up with us and after we entered Space Dock, well, everyone knew you were alittle busy." giving a chuckle. "By the way, I haven't seen the growler today since we disposed of those Cerberus operatives."

"Garrus, you know she still has that shotgun." John replied and after looking at him sternly for a moment they both shared a chuckle. "She's been tied up getting engineering in order. Hows our weaponry?"

"The Thanix is operational and ready. I even pulled a few strings and installed a slight upgrade, it packs more of a punch now. It's not a great amount but anything more is better right?" said Garrus. "Engineer O'Donnell already called me up wondering just what I was doing in here that caused the power draw. He's got it compensated for, or so he says, so there should be no more problems with that."

"You're right, it never hurts to have a bigger, badder punch." John said checking his chrono. "Well, we have about 5 more hours before we have to leave so if you're done here you're free to leave the ship just don't be late getting back."

"Thanks but I've had enough leisure for now, there's always something here that needs calibrations." Hearing a beep from his console Garrus looks down and says "Speaking of which, time to get back to work. Thanks for dropping by."

"Just tell me one thing Garrus," John says smirking, "What do you call her?"

Looking at Shepard for a moment he says "Ash. She's still in here," Garrus says thumping his chest. "Every time we fire her, I know it's Ash spitting fire at anyone who opposes us."

…

Entering the lab Tali asks "You needed to see me Mordin?" Glancing around she asks again "Mordin?" Looking under the table as well she turns to EDI and asks "EDI, where is Mordin?"

"Professor Solus is in sickbay currently." Replied EDI. "Would not the starboard corner near the clothing lockers be a better place for my holopad?"

"Sorry EDI but we don't have the time to move it now. It's really in a good spot though, you can still detect anyone entering the cabin." Tali said and turning left the heading to the elevator.

Seeing John exiting the elevator she approaches him saying "John, all thruster calibrations are completed and load balancing as well. We still need to actually apply power to the thrusters before we are 100 percent sure but engineering is ready to respond to your orders."

"Thanks Tali, that's the last big issue then. We are still waiting on some replacement parts but Brevaert says they will be here in about an hour. Once they are aboard we can get underway and hopefully leave Cerberus guessing as to where we went." he said.

"What's happening there?" Tali asks as a red indicator flashes again on the screen. Quickly scanning the display she can see there are 5 ships apparently trying to catch the one indicated by red.

"Seems there is a rogue ship out there causing damage to anything that it can approach. It's course is what's more puzzling though, the direction it's headed leads nowhere. There are no systems near their vector." he said.

"As long as their not near us I suppose their course doesn't matter but it does remind me of an attack on the fleet a number of years ago, before my pilgrimage. Never mind, I need to get to medical so see you later." she said and pressed the elevator call icon.

John watched her as she entered the elevator and returned her wave as the doors closed. Looking back at the display he noticed that although there was nothing for days on the rogues course, the reverse of that course crossed over the Brevaert docks. "EDI, that rogue ship. Is it on a course directly away from us? The dock I mean?"

"Yes it is and I am still upset enough with my earlier failure to believe this is not a coincidence. I am interfaced already with the docks security and tracking systems. Currently there are no viable threats detected but I will maintain a constant watch." replied EDI. "In the meantime, the placement of my holopad in your cabin has introduced a blind spot to my sensors. Would you please talk with Tali about this?"

"Um, sure EDI. I'll bring it up as soon as I see her again." he replies wondering what that was about.

"Thank you Captain." EDI replied.

…

"Time helm. Plot a course for the relay and then Illium, make sure the vector puts us near the Brevaert Docks but not directly at it." called out Captain Giovanni. "The Moros has had their two hours, time for us to corner our prey."

"Aye aye Captain replied the helm. Thrusters to full power, relay transit in 5 minutes."

"Mr. Ouyang, verify once more we are transmitting the asari IFF transponder codes please." stated Giovanni.

Checking the IFF settings she responds "Yes sir, we will show up as a simple asari freelancer ship."

"You still planning on blocking that dock with the ship Luigi?" asked Donovan, the Thanatos's XO. "She may be an old Lady but the Thanatos still has fight in her. We can bottle up the Normandy and you know it."

Barely glancing at Donovan he stands there watching them approach the relay. Replying he said "We have our orders Mr. Donovan. If you wish to file a complaint please see my yeoman otherwise keep them to yourself."

"As you wish Captain, orders?" he asked knowing arguing with him was pointless. A straight by the books man, Giovanni would follow his orders to the letter and would not tolerate any deviance from them. Still he had to try at least once to reason with him. If they hit the docks and took out the door control then the Normandy would be trapped inside but those had not been the orders.

Finally, actually looking at him, Giovanni said "Go tend to your precious shields. At least there you will not be bothering me or trying to change our orders. Just make sure when the time comes they're ready for combat."

"Transit in 3..2..1..Transit...Complete sir. Setting course for the Illium." stated the helmsman.

"Fire control, I want a plot on every ship out here. No matter the range." said Giovanni.

"Aye sir. Data-feed on your tactical now Captain." replied Santiago.

Looking down at his tactical screen Giovanni smiles. The Moros has been busy, and effective. The closest warship is 7 hours away and nothing bigger than themselves. A heavy cruiser like the Hunley will tear these people apart if they try to stop us reclaiming what is our. Checking the chrono he calculates 6.5 hours before the Hunley can reenter the system, by then the Normandy should be ours.

"Captain, since there are no patrols around here should I increase speed to full?" as the helm.

"No helm, maintain current speed. We do not want to draw unneeded attention to ourselves, at least not yet." Giovanni replied as he continued to study the tactical readout. 4 ships damaged by the Moros, one of them totally dead in space and it looked like it had been a clean shot into the vessels bridge. Pulling up the registry he smiles as he sees the listing for the asari transport. They have already left it for salvage, all command crew dead.

Turning to head to his cabin he makes a mental note to buy Captain Oloff a bottle of scotch. Nice shooting.


	45. Chapter 45

Alliances

Chapter 45 : Caught

Entering the sickbay Tali sees Mordin standing by Lana's bed and approaching him says "Professor Solus, I was informed you needed to see me in person?"

Looking behind him he says "Ah, Ms Shepard. Yes, I have something for you." and fully turning around, a large medical injection gun is clearly visible in his hand. "I've been doing some interesting tests lately and I think you will be please with the results.".

Seeing the gun she stops and just looks at him. "Ah Professor, I'm not sick. I don't believe I need any type of medication currently." she said wondering just what he was thinking. That was one of the multi-medication units used in surgery and not something for a single injection.

"What? Oh, this." he said waving the medical gun. "I was just explaining its use to Miss Shalgur is all. Very inquisitive mind she has, much like yours though your grasp of the technologies is quicker."

"I'm sure that once Lana has become more comfortable here you will find her abilities to be on par with mine." she replied, hands on her hips. "What was your reason for needing to see me other than to insult her?" she asked as she glanced at Lana behind him. She was still laying so very still, almost as if she were afraid to move.

"That did not come out as intended." he said and turning back to Lana stated "I did not mean to offend you."

"Professor?" Tali said getting his attention again. "You needed to see me?" she asks again.

Taking a deep breath he says "So many variables, so many options. This is for you." Handing her a small medical vial he continues ".5 cc today and every day for 6 days." He begins to turn back to Lana but Tali stops him.

"Professor, just what is this and why should I be taking it? I am not sick, I have no fever. I was not injured in the battle earlier and as I am already fully adapted to John, nothing his body harbors or produces effects me negatively any..." She stops as she hears the gasp behind Mordin. "Oh keelah, Lana. Um, I'm sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you."

Lana, who since waking up had been afraid to move her arms due to the sensations now had both of them covering her visor.

"The medication is not for Commander Shepard's fluids or bacteria, it is for your immune system. It should start the rebuilding process." Mordin said.

Tali had embarrassed herself for saying something like that near anyone but a doctor but as she heard what Mordin had said just stood there looking at the vial of medication. "But...how?" was all she could say. Even Lana's hands had dropped to her sides and just stared at Mordin.

"Without the proper background in the medical sciences any explanation I give you would make little or no sense. What is does is restore your own bodies ability to adapt." Mordin said. "Your bodies still know how to do it as is evident by your ability to mate with Commander Shepard." Ignoring the muffled groan behind him he continues "This just reminds your body how to do it quicker, with less side effects."

"My ability to mate, as you put it, is not the topic of this discussion." Tali responded as another groan came from Lana. If the fluids burn they will still do so, if ingestion causes a stomach cramp it will still do so and any bacteria will still affect me. How is making it faster any better?"

"I said with less side effects though you were warned about ingestion." he said crossing his arms. "Currently, this will just start the rebuilding process. More data is required for a permanent cure but the faster the body responds to the foreign matter the faster it can contain it. What would take a few days for the fever to grow and start to diminish now may be done in less than two and with less time the fever will not be as severe."

Turning to Lana he says "Miss Shalgur, this information is for your benefit as well. This is your future too. Please pay attention."

"So, if foreign material entered my body," another groan from Lana is heard, "it would still make me sick but it would have less effect on my system and clear up quicker?" she asked finally understanding.

"Precisely." replied Mordin. "Anything entering your body would be less prone to cause a great illness. The ingestion you mentioned for example. You would get a stomach ache and maybe throw up or have cramps and diarrhea but in one pass it would be over with and no accompanying fever or prolonged illness." Turning again to Lana he responds to her groans once more saying "Why does the topic of eating bother you so much?"

Lana just looked at Mordin through her fingers as she tried to hide within her helmet. Her face felt like a blast furnace was raging within her helmet and she could not find her voice to answer. _Ingesting!_

Tali replied "This would have been nice to have when John and I decided to try a little sample of each others meal. It tasted kind of bland but the aftereffects were not a pleasant experience."

"As I said, no ingestion. Remember, this is not the cure but a step in a very long process. In six days time I will require a blood and tissue sample to check and verify the results. " Mordin said and looking once more at Lana he shakes his head and leaves sickbay.

After the doors closed Lana was able to ask "F..Food, you ingested his food?"

Looking at her Tali responds "Of course, ah..maybe we should have that talk now."

…

"Captain, the Moros has gone dark." stated Mr. Dorcas, the ships Fire Control office. "All tracking has been lost. She must have activated her stealth systems as no explosions were detected."

"Give those idiots about another 30 minutes before they call off the chase and they still have 9 hours of flight time to get here. Oloff did a good job, the Hunley will be here in 5 hours and nothing can get in our way." he replied.

"He did lead them on a merry chase that's for sure." said Dorcas. Glancing at his tactical he says "Course change to Brevaert Docks in one hour 10 minutes sir, then full thrust for 15 minutes and we will be in position."

"Very good Mr. Dorcas. Remember, this ship is expendable, the Normandy is the only thing of importance." stated Giovanni.

"I still can't believe the orders we received sir. The Thanatos may not be top of the line anymore but she's a fine ship and fully able to stand her ground in a fight." Dorcas replied.

"Don't get too cocky Mr. Dorcas. That ship has upgrades that make us look like we're made of paper. We have orders to block their escape not murder the crew. We fire only if we have to and only to disable, got that?" Captain Giovanni states.

…

After the initial embarrassment of both Lana and Tali they had settled into a pleasant conversation about the fleet and as they talked it had moved into their private lives. Lana, though 2 years older than Tali, was still far behind her in knowledge where it came to love and the intimacy it entailed. She had the theory but no working knowledge as her questions to Tali showed.

The on watch Nurse, Judy, had spent most of that time out in the mess decks allowing them privacy as Lana asked questions and Tali attempted to answer each with as much detail as she could while trying not to reveal too much of her own personal intimacies. Lana did not need to know those things to understand the feelings that the bond brought or the completeness she felt as they joined.

Now as she rode the elevator down to engineering she finally remembered that vial of Mordin's. Sliding it into the built in medication dispensers in her suit she activated her omnitool and set it for automatic mode, setting the dosage and time interval. As the first injection was administered she wondered if it really would help her. If it did, then her whole race could be saved the pain and worry even when they did something as natural as kiss the one they loved.

Entering Engineering she was pleased at the quiet sounds that came to her. Normal operations were back and glancing over at Ken and Gabby she smiled. They always stood next to each other when on watch but now Tali could tell they stood just alittle closer, their voices lower as if trying to keep their words to just each other even though she could clearly hear them talking about the ships systems.

"Hi Ken, Gabby." she called out as she took her customary place at the main engineering console.

"Hi Tali." they both called back. Gabby adding to it with "The new thrusters are all set for real power. I channeled a 10 percent feed through their control coils, dumping it before actual ignition, and they responded nicely. Can't wait to feel them in action."

"If there's any action you be feeling it better be.." Ken was replying when Gabby gave him a look that stopped him dead. "Sorry Gabby." he finished and looked back to his own control board.

"Ken, did you find that power drop in the shield capacitive systems?" asked Tali as she brought up her own diagnostics displays.

"Aye Tali." he replied, "was just a loosely seated module like you mentioned. Of course it was the last module I checked but the shields are ready for powering up whenever the 'Captain' wants them." Snickering at his remark until Gabby elbows him.

Satisfied that engineering was as ready as could be for now she logs her entry and placing her console in alert mode moves towards the door to verify storage in lower level was completed. As the doors opened she heard the announcement.

…

"Miranda, it's been almost 3 hours of waiting. In less than 5 hours the ship that dropped that shuttle off will be here and I do not want to go up against a warship if I don't have to. Where are those replacement parts?" Shepard asked as he paced back and forth in her suite.

"I am still waiting to find that out myself. All I'm getting from them is that they are in transit but were held up due to additional parts being requested." Miranda replied.

"So their coming, we just don't know exactly when? I'm not willing to risk the safety of this crew or ship for a few parts Miranda." he said.

"I agree on that and if it wasn't for the four holographic field distortion modules I would say screw it and tell you it's time to leave. Your little gun play at CIC did some damage to the main holotank and we need that for navigation." she responded.

"We didn't have much choice there but at least Garrus was able to contain the damage to just Kelly's station and the modules around it. The display is still operational so I may just leave without them." he stated.

"Your call Shepard but I don't like the idea of putting out to space without replacement parts. Of course there is the conference room." Miranda said and looking at the holo-pad said "EDI, the field distortion modules used in the conference room, are they usable as replacements for the main display in CIC?"

"No, they do not have the required power handling capacity and the operating frequencies are half what is used in CIC." replied EDI.

"EDI, is that rogue ship still heading directly away from Brevaert?" Shepard asked.

"Yes Captain, at least that was the last report received from Brevaert's tracking systems. There is nothing more current than a 58 minute old report and the pursuing ships still seem to be chasing it though they have slowed considerably." stated EDI.

Miranda said "Well, at least we don't have to worry about some renegade ship trying to shoot at us when we leave."

"Something Tali said earlier still bothers me." Shepard says as he just stares out the portal for a moment. "She said that there was a similar incident with the flotilla. She didn't go into detail but the way she said it means it was not something good."

"You think it's a diversionary tactic? The records from that recon shuttle showed it was attached to the Hunley, a heavy cruiser and the biggest ship in the Cerberus fleet. If that rogue is here to clear the path for them then they started way too early, the Hunley can't reach us in less than 4 or 5 hours according to the shuttles logs. But I wouldn't worry about the Hunley, it's over 15 years old and under-armored. It would not be much of a match against us." Miranda said.

EDI stated "If we assume the rogue is really a diversion then I must postulate that the asari freelancer frigate that is approaching Illium might be the teeth to this trap. It is not on a direct vector towards Brevaert but it is approaching close enough that a 20 minute thrust would have it before the space docks doors. Currently it is 28 minutes from orbit."

"Is there a visual on that frigate." Miranda asked.

"Yes." replied EDI bringing up the ship on Miranda's terminal. "It is a standard Alliance designed frigate though 12 years old. Many of these ships were sold on the arms market to fund newer ships."

Miranda studied the ship, the range was great enough that small details were impossible to make out but one thing was visible. The forward dorsal strut, no longer used on new frigates, was still there and its shape was unique. "Shepard, look at the dorsal fin. See the shape of it, taller than it should be and has the flare at the base?"

Standing over her he studies the image and EDI assisted by depicting the design in a line drawing next to it. "Yes, not a standard design but nothing really remarkable, at least to me. What do you see Miranda?" he asked.

"The Thanatos. Cerberus. We need to leave now or they may blow the door locks and trap us." said Miranda already starting to stand.

Shepard moved quickly towards the door calling out "Battle stations EDI."

EDI did a number of steps as Shepard finished his sentence. First she commanded the elevator to deck 3 so Shepard and Miranda could get to CIC quickly. Second she said throughout the ship "All hands to battle stations." and as the klaxon sounded she brought every one of her offensive and defensive systems fully online.

…

In engineering Tali immediately returned to her station and before the klaxon had sounded it's final note her console was alive with the readouts of the core and fusion plant.

Both Ken and Gabby had dumped the routine diagnostics they were both running and now their consoles were reporting real time status of all the ships power and propulsion systems. Ken saw the power draws as the various subsystems began to power up and smiled as he saw how quickly the controls responded, stabilizing the power feeds.

"Propulsion systems manned and standing by." called out Gabby.

"Power systems manned." said Ken right after her.

"Captain," Tali said via EDI, "Engineering manned and ready." She didn't know what was going on but she would never let her curiosity interfere with her duty and this was her duty, man engineering and make sure the Normandy had the power and drive to battle what ever attacked her.

…

Shepard and Miranda were just exiting the elevator as they heard Tali's report. The crewman who had been able to get in the elevator before it left deck 3 were piling out, manning their stations as Shepard moved up to his customary location at the holotank. Looking around he saw his people sliding into their workstations and screens flaring to life as they brought the Normandy to battle readiness.

Shepard said "EDI. Tactical, show me where that ship is. Miranda, contact Brevaert have them release docking clamps as soon as Joker report..."

"Helm manned and ready for release. Maneuvering thrusters standing by." stated Joker as EDI watched from his left. "So EDI, this a drill somebody thought would be funny to pull?"

"No Jeff, there is a Cerberus frigate closing on our position. We need to leave now." replied EDI.

"What? All this for a frigate? They know their going up against you?" he said shaking his head. "Sucks to be them." His eyes constantly watched the readouts waiting for the docking clamps to release their hold.

In CIC Shepard looked at the display, clearing showing the Cerberus frigate and it's position to the space dock. "You heard him Miranda, get those clamps clear and as soon as the ship reports manned I want those doors open." Shepard said as he heard the various stations reporting manned and ready. They may be forced out of their safe haven but by god the Normandy was not going to be caught sealed in a box.

...

**A/N: There seems to be some questions about using TIM as an antagonist. HE IS EVIL. There. :)**

**Honestly, the Illusive man does not want Shepard dead. TIM wants his tools back in the toolbox and that means Shepard and the Normandy back at his beck and call. That is his sole reason for chasing them down. He has an agenda that does not include any other races other than as subservient chattel to humankind. Shepard is going against that agenda and royally irritating TIM.**

**(I do not use TIM in the story as it just doesn't feel right)**

**The recon team? Arrogance got them killed, they were ordered to only look not touch. I thought I had made that clear in the story but I guess not. Andrews, the LT in charge of the recon team, took it upon himself to show how good he was and take back the Normandy. Since he was only told to find it, he was not privy to the standing orders of capture. He did know that Cerberus was collecting quarians and turians through through scuttlebutt on the Hunley.**

**What manpower Cerberus has is not insubstantial but nothing compared to Shepard and his team. The ships at the Illusive man commands are old, refurbished warships. A lot of the personnel carry the disease of human superiority and are racist towards the other species. Most of the commando teams in Cerberus (in my story) are made of mercenaries and Alliance rejects. Let's face it, the only thing accomplished by Cerberus that was good, that we know of, is bring Shepard back. In all other dealings with them, their people have gone rogue or at least that what TIM says. **


	46. Chapter 46

Alliances

Chapter 46 : Secure

As the alarm sounded, Kal, knowing he did not know where to go or what to do aboard the Normandy, brought his omnitool up to contact Tali and ask for guidance. Just before hitting 'connect' he paused. She was the Chief Engineer and had enough to worry about so shutting off the omnitool he did something that would have surprised even himself not more than a day ago. He looked at the holopad and asked an AI for instruction. "Edie, who or where do I report to for battle stations?" He had understood the 'battle stations' announcement but had not been given an assigned station.

Replying, EDI said "Currently you have no duty station assignment, for now I would suggest going to the mess decks and joining the crewmen assembled there as the damage control party. After this is over you will need to report to Lt. Taylor in the armory for your assignments."

That made sense to Kal, they had similar groups on every ship in the flotilla. "Thank you Edie." he said as he secured the storage locker he had just finished filling. Moving quickly past the controls console, he had to wait as the elevator took its time to reach the cargo hold.

…

Dr. Chakwas entered the sickbay with a strong but unhurried stride and looking at Judy said "You're relieved, get to your station." It was a shame she didn't have a permanent staff aboard the Normandy but here, almost everyone held a dual roll. Judy's primary function aboard the ship was in weapons fire control and tracking, her nursing duties were secondary to that and she needed to get to her station.

Checking on Lana first she moved to the bed and reaching under it pulled out a neatly bundled package with a red tab. "Lana," she said looking at her, "this is an emergency suit. It is not designed to do anything but lie still in but if there is a hull breach you will put this on. I'll help so don't worry." Seeing Lana nod in understanding Dr. Chakwas then checks her vitals once more before moving to her station and reporting "Medical manned."

"Doctor Chakwas, do you know why they called battle stations? I was under the belief the ship was in a space dock." Lana asked as she held the package close to her, had she thought it would be okay she would have already put it on. It gave her comfort though just being in her hands, to be without a suit in a battle scared her almost as much as losing Kal did.

Hearing the worry in her voice Dr. Chakwas knew the best remedy for the situation. Standing she said "I don't know what happening just yet but let's not waste the time." Moving to the bed she continues "Let's work on that leg some more shall we?" Uncovering Lana's damaged leg she placed a hand under the knee and the other at Lana's foot. Gently she began raising the knee slightly, trying to work the muscle, just enough to cause the damaged muscle to flex.

Lana's mind focused on the leg, on trying to make her muscle respond to her will. There was pain but not too great and as they worked on it the pain lessened. This was important to her so she tried to force her leg to do more than it could. If she could not walk, she could not be a marine and that would mean losing Kal. So she laid there, letting Dr. Chakwas help in moving her leg. As she clutched the emergency suit to her chest she prayed to the ancestors to keep Kal and the ship safe.

…

"Shepard, the parts have just arrived. Do we wait or leave them?" Miranda called up from her station in CIC. "Their already halfway to the cargo hold and we really do need them."

"Get that forward companionway removed and have someone from damage control meet them at the cargo door but do it fast!" Shepard said as he watched the Thanatos nearing the planet.

"Kal'Reegar is still in the hold, I am having him get the replacement parts." stated EDI.

"Shepard, the Thanatos was used for some experimental weapons testing a few years back. I do not know her current weapons capacity but with our missing armor I do not recommend a prolonged firefight with it." stated Miranda and seeing the indicator on her console added "Forward hatch is secured and free. Companionway retracting."

Shepard was getting ready to ask on the status of manning the ship when the elevator opened again disgorging more crewmen. He watched as they moved at fast walks to their assigned stations and he mentally checked off the compartments that had already reported. Only CIC and Forward Battery had failed to report yet. "Come on Garrus." he said almost to himself.

Kelly had been in the last group up to CIC and as she brought her system online she heard Shepard's comment. She knew Garrus wouldn't let the Comm.. the Captain down no matter what happened. Tali and Garrus were the two he would always go to, always trust to get the job done. She had never seen 3 closer friends. Nodding to Miranda she assumed her duties as the CIC Talker, the only person the rest of the crew could talk to. A go between to keep the command staff free of chatter during any emergency.

"Forward Batteries manned and charged." Garrus stated and Kelly noted it in the logs. "Captain, CIC and Weapons report manned." she said.

"Thank you Kelly." he said to her then to no one specific he added "Come on Reegar, move it."

…

"Kal, there are needed parts being delivered at the port cargo lock right now. We need you to get them aboard as fast as possible." stated EDI.

Glancing to his right he could see a salarian pushing a cart down the companionway and sprinting towards him calls out "I see them Edie, on my way."

Covering over 2/3rds of the length of the gangway Kal ran up to the dock worker saying "I've got it now, better get out while you can." Moving behind the cart he begins pushing it towards the ship.

"But, but this is not right! You must sign for those parts, you can't just take them!" the salarian called after Kal.

Still pushing the heavy cart as quickly as he could he called back over his shoulder "You're about to be breathing space, now move it!" Not even looking to see if the salarian understood he passed into the Normandy's cargo hold, the cart bouncing over the mismatched deck lip. Almost losing control of the teetering cart he called out "Edie, the parts are aboard. Seal the hatch." as he finally stopped the cart and breathing hard watched as the cargo door closed.

"Thank you Kal." she replied.

…

"The replacement parts are aboard, cargo doors sealed and the cargo companionway is being removed Captain." EDI said.

Kelly logged the entry and reported to both Shepard and Miranda "The Normandy reports manned and ready for battle stations."

"You heard her Miranda, get us free to maneuver." stated Shepard.

Signaling the Dock, Miranda waits until her console registers the commands. "Docking clamps released." Miranda said then added "Docks doors are opening." Had she been able to she would have had the doors already open but the dock was adamant about that regulation. Clamps on, doors shut.

…

"Captain Giovanni, our sensors just picked up the Normandy's IFF transponder." stated Mr. Ouyang, the comms officer.

"We have also confirmed that Brevaert is opening it's lock doors Captain." added Santiago at tactical.

"Damn it, their making their run for it already. Mr. Ouyang, reset our transponder please. Time to show them they can't get away. Helm, get this ship to that dock and I don't care what regulations you break doing it." said Captain Giovanni.

"Aye aye Captain." called the helm as the ship increased to full military thrust. The Space Dock grew rapidly in their forwards ports as the Thanatos closed quickly on it.

"Weapons, I want constant updates on the Normandy's position and our firing solutions." said Giovanni. _Well, surprise is out of the question so now a show of strength._

"Aye sir. No lock yet but as soon as we see her we will have her." stated Santiago.

Your move Shepard. Please don't play the hero today, you've lost and you know it. Giovanni thought to himself as he watched the dock drawing nearer.

"Captain, I've lost the Normandy!" called out Santiago as he quickly rechecked his systems. "It just disappeared."

"Damn it Santiago, recheck your panels and find that fault. I want tracking up now!" shouted Giovanni. He was too damn close to lose this prey!

"I already checked them sir. Can they use that stealth system inside a dock?" Santiago asked as he watched the Captain look at him in anger.

"Helm, lateral thrust now! Bring us to course 127 relative. Get me in front of that dock. If it's stealthed it can still be seen and what's seen can be killed." Damn Shepard, going to make me fire on you. Well, I'll give you one more chance. "Comms, I want a channel opened to the Normandy."

…

"Captain Shepard, the Thanatos just shifted to their Cerberus transponder signal and have altered speed and vector. They will be here in 14 minutes at their current velocity." stated EDI.

"Shepard, the doors won't be fully open by then." Miranda said as she checked the readings again. "They will have a clear shot at us as we try to exit and we don't have enough time to build any speed up for maneuvering."

"Then we use the doors to hide behind until they are open far enough to let us out." he said then "Joker, I want you to try and keep us hidden from that ship as long as you can. Don't even let them see the vertical stabilizers. EDI, activate the stealth system now."

"Stealth system engaged Captain." EDI responded.

"Shepard, I'll do what I can but those damned vertical stabilizers are huge!" replied Joker over the comms unit. Deftly he used the attitude jets to turn the ship 90 degrees and slowly brought the Normandy's belly closer and closer to the docks internal walls.

Inside the dock itself the office workers watched as the huge engine assemblies of the Normandy drifted closer to their windows. They had all heard the announcement of the impending departure of the ship, possibly as it was being fired upon, but they had been told to stay at their workstations. At less than 10 meters away a few left, heading towards the outer sections. As the engines came to rest only 2 meters from the large windows only the monitoring camera was left to witness the skill of the ships helmsman.

"The Normandy's as close as I care to get her Shepard." stated Joker.

"The Thanatos is now positioned directly in front of the Space Dock, as soon as the doors open far enough they will have a clear shot at us." stated Miranda.

"Captain, we have an incoming signal from the Thanatos. On speakers." stated EDI.

"_Normandy, this is Captain Giovanni of the Cerberus Frigate Thanatos. You are ordered to stand down and prepare for boarding. We will not accept anything other than your complete surrender. Any attempt at escape and your ship will be destroyed."_

"This is Captain Shepard of the Normandy. Reverse course now Captain, I do not wish to kill you or your crew." Shepard stated, his voice cold.

"_Captain?" Giovanni laughed, "is that what alien lovers and traitors to the human race call themselves now? I gave you fair warning traitor, now let's see if there is any human left in you that knows how to fight."_

"No Giovanni, that's what people call someone they have trust in." Shepard responded and then to EDI he added "Close communications. Disengage the stealth system. Let's let him see his death rising."

"Disengaged Captain." EDI replied.

"Well, now it's time to act. Better give me ships comms Kelly." Shepard said.

"Aye Captain, comms open." she replied then actually activated the icon.

On the ships intercom Shepard says "All hands, this is the Captain. There is an incoming Cerberus frigate and it has threatened to kill or capture all of us if we don't surrender. I, we will not let that happen! I know this isn't how we planned to end our shore leave but we were not given much choice. They tried to take our ship as we slept, now they try to take it by sneaking in under an asari banner."

Continuing he added "The moment has come when we show them that it's time to stop hiding in the shadows, time to stop plotting in the dark, and take action against anyone and everyone who try to take our freedoms away whether they are Reapers or Cerberus! Joker, vertical thrust now!"

At the command Joker applied maximum thrust to the attitude jets, blowing out a few windows as the Normandy rose quickly back to the center of the dock.

…

"Captain, their stealth systems are down! Tracking them now." stated Santiago.

"Not so great a ship is it Shepard. Can't even keep your systems online. As soon as there is a firing solution I want to know about it." responded Giovanni. _ Imbecile, taking on this ship with one that can't even maintain it's defenses. He's expecting a standard frigate, our upgraded weapons will make short work of him and his ship._

"The door is still blocking a shot Captain, should we maneuver more to get a better angle?" asked Donovan.

"No, no reason to speed up their deaths. I want to savor this time. Right now they are running around trying to get their systems back online and watching as the door slowly opens, exposing them to our weapons." replied Giovanni. The smile on his face would have turned even an elcor away in disgust.

"There Captain, I can see the Normandy's vertical stabilizer. Won't be long now." said Donovan as he watched the enhanced display on his terminal. Seeing the sudden movement as the Normandy came fully into view he calls out "Captain!"

Giovanni had been reaching for his cup of coffee as Donovan called out. Turning back to the display he saw most of the Normandy was now visible, more importantly he could see her main weapons already deployed. "Fire! Fire the damn guns!" he cried out as his coffee splashed across the XO's terminal.

...

As soon as the Normandy's weapons systems had a clear line of fire Shepard called "Give em hell EDI, FIRE!"

…

Both ships fired almost simultaneously but on board them, their captains behaved quiet differently in the 2.6 seconds it took for the weapons to strike their targets.

Aboard the Normandy, Captain Shepard had time to stand and place his hands behind his back in a classic military parade rest position.

Aboard the Thanatos, Captain Giovanni had enough time yell "Evasive maneuvers! Hard to port!"

In space the 8 kilogram slug fired from the Thanatos's main gun passed through the 15 kilograms of molten hell as it rushed headlong into the Thanatos's shields obliterating them as it continued on its path. The molten metal then chewed it's way almost through the length of the ship before it was finally stop, its rage spent gutting the vessel. The explosions and fire caused by it's passage quickly and silently died away in the void of space.

The 1.6 kilogram fragment of the Thanatos's shot that had survived it's passage through the vaporizing heat was deflected by the Normandy's shields and bounced within the dock until lodging itself in the cushioned seat of an empty workstation.

"Joker, take us out of here fast. Head to the relay." he said and turning to Miranda stated calmly "Secure from battle stations."

**A/N: It's a FRIGATE! It's not a shuttle or a fighter but an actual warship and it is not commanded by a space jockey! I never liked the fact that in all the cut scenes it was Joker doing his thing and Shepard just staring glassy eyed out the portals. Yes, I have Navy in my background and as such this ship WILL be run accordingly Mister! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

Alliances

Chapter 47 : Father

Kal had listened to Shepard's speech as he rode the elevator up to deck 3 and when Cerberus was mentioned he unconsciously reached back and touched his assault rifle. He had vowed to never let his inattention to his surroundings ever let a Cerberus agent near Lana again. His anger still rose as he thought how close she had come to death at the hands of one of them.

Moving to the mess decks he took a seat along with the six crewmen he found there, nodding to each one as they all looked at him. Gardner was apparently the one in charge as he could see him checking the emergency gear laid out on the table before him.

"Good to see you with us Kal." Gardner said. "Don't suppose we get to keep you though, soon as Mr. Taylor gets around to assigning you a station and all but as long as you're here might as well listen up. I'll restart so Kal can get the info too."

"Awe, come on Rupert. You already covered most the stuff and we all know it already." complained Hawthorne.

"Can it princess or I'll talk even slower." replied Gardner then said "Before you in the green carryall you will find. 4 Mark VI emergency hull patch kits. Each kit consists of 3, 2 meter square large scale hole patches, 1 canister of emergency sealant and 1 red permanent marker. Instructions for use are..."

As soon as the secure from battle stations was issued the crewmen dispersed taking the gear with them to re-stow as Gardner stood there. Looking at Kal he said "Oh well, back to work," and turning moved back to his galley.

Kal sat there for a moment trying to decide what to do. He wanted to see Lana again but he knew his first duty now should be to see Lt. Taylor and receive is assignments. Knowing duty must come first he slowly stands and looks once more at the sickbay door before moving once more towards the elevator. Only after he boards it does he realize that he does not know whereabouts of Mr. Taylor.

"Um, Edie?" he asks wondering if she has access to the elevator.

"Yes Kal? How can I be of assistance." replied EDI.

"Where may I find Lt. Taylor?" he asked.

"Deck 2, turn left after exiting the elevator and proceed into the armory. He will be expecting you." answered EDI.

"Thank you." Kal replied and pressed 2.

…

The Normandy's shields were sparkling as the debris from the Thanatos impacted them. Joker applied more vertical thrust to clear as much of it as possible and soon the ship was moving at 50 percent power towards the relay. Behind them, the carcass of the Thanatos shuddered once then blew apart as the damaged fusion plant overloaded sending more debris towards the space dock.

"Joker, why haven't you increased thrust to full?" asked Shepard.

"Talk to your boss, she won't let me use more power until they verify the new thrusters." Joker replied then looking at EDI added "Guess we know who wears the suit in that family."

"Alright Joker, just get us to the relay as fast as you can." he said then looking at Miranda added "Brevaert going to be an problem with that ship exploding so close to them?"

"I'll have a nice chat with them, well, me and our lawyers." she responded and turning joined the non-watch crew as they secured from battle stations. Pausing, she turns back and says "Nice call on that battle stations, nothing gets a crew ready for work than a good old fashioned drill."

Smiling he replies "Hardly a drill but still it was good seeing how fast the crew can respond. Please see to it that Gardner has a good meal planned for tonight and make sure he knows there are 3 quarians aboard."

"Will do Shepard. You know, just now I really did see a Captain. Keep that up and Mr. Moreau will start using your name as a curse word." Miranda said with a huge smile. Turning, she boarded the elevator.

"Joker, make sure you set course for Enoch. Remember, there's a human colony on Joab so we need to stay well clear of the planet. Put us on a heading towards Alpha Draconis but keep it slow, if we're lucky the flotilla will overtake us en-route." Shepard said into the intercom.

"Captain, there in an incoming call from the TSF Tinquare. They are demanding we cut power and await their arrival." stated EDI. "The Tinquare is a turian frigate, slightly older than the Thanatos was."

"Thank you EDI, on speakers please." he said just shook his head as he listened to the announcement.

"This is TSF Tinquare. You will heave to and prepare to be boarded. You and your ship will be held until a duly appointed Tribunal can be convened to award punishment. Do you understand Normandy."

Responding in a casual tone Shepard says "Do you understand that your ship is of the same type that now drifts as wreckage behind the Normandy. Captain, do yourself and your crew a favor." Glancing at the tactical display he adds "You're too far away to catch us and to show I'm not the bad guys here, a Cerberus Cruiser will be coming into this system looking for us as well. You may not want to be between them and us."

"I don't ca...Cruiser? You just destroyed a Cerberus vessel? I believe your race has a saying, 'God speed' Normandy. Tinquare out." came the reply and then the channel cut off.

"Captain, they are reducing velocities and altering course towards the planet." stated EDI. "I find it interesting that you did not use your Spectre status. I am sure they would recognize your authority here."

"He's just doing his job and I didn't see any reason to rub his face with it. Spectres are feared EDI, not respected. That's just one more thing on my list of items to accomplish but not yet. Right now it's getting you ready for battle again and somehow beating sense into the quarian race."

…

Dr. Chakwas felt the slight shudder of the Normandy's main guns firing and with no secondary firing knew the danger had passed. Of course, all this could have just been a ruse to snap the minds of the crew back to the here and now. No better way to wake up the crew after so much time away from the ship. Captain Anderson had loved his surprise drills she thought to herself as she gently laid Lana's leg back onto the bed.

"You can give that back now Lana." Dr. Chakwas said as she reached for the emergency suit. Lana held onto it for a moment before letting her take it from her hands. "Lana, I know you're very uncomfortable right now but until we have your new suit there is not much I can do to help you but remind you that here, you are safe."

"I'm sorry Doctor Chakwas, I..I just can't ignore the fact that I'm trapped here. No matter how nice everyone is, I can't walk out that door when I want." Lana replied.

Smiling at her, Dr. Chakwas says "There is no need to apologize Lana. Anyone stuck in here like this would feel the same way. Now, how's that leg of yours? Is it hurting from the little exercise we gave it or do you want to try putting alittle weight on it? Until you can walk, you're not leaving my sickbay."

"I know but honestly where can I go? Without my suit I'm trapped here and no amount of walking will change that." Lana replied.

"Is that what you intend to tell Kal? I don't know if you noticed or not but that man loves you, whatever you may call it. He sat here the entire time you were burning up with fever talking to you, saying anything he could think of just to let you know he was beside you in your delirium. He never once gave up on you, so why are you giving up on him?" Dr. Chakwas replied sternly.

"I would never give up on Kal! How dare you say something like that, you don't even understand how deep our feelings for each other are!" Lana said getting angry. "I've heard Judy and Ellen talking, making comments about one male or another. You human's don't even know the first thing about true bonding."

"I may not know what you call bonding feels like but I do know when someone is laying in one of my beds feeling sorry for themselves. Now either you decide right now that you want to walk again or I'll just wrap you in that bubble-suit and ship you back to your fleet." Dr. Chakwas stated firmly.

Lana grabbed the blanket that covered her but stopped as she watched Dr. Chakwas. Smiling now she said "You're very good at knowing how to deal with childish patients." Instead of throwing the cover off she gently pulled it across her body, uncovering herself. Seeing how much of her was actually visible she quickly pulled the blanket back over her. "I can't, not like this. What if someone comes in and sees me."

Turning, Dr. Chakwas presses an icon sealing the door. Looking back at Lana she says "There, doors sealed and no one can just walk in on us. Now, shall we try this again?"

…

Hearing the secure from battle stations all three engineers breathed a collective sigh of relief. Tali had seen the massive power draw that must have been the main weapon firing and knew that if the emergency was over the cause of the emergency had been dealt with. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she turned back to work.

"Gabby, have the diagnostics finished yet?" asked Tali as she scanned her own readouts. So much of the equipment was new that she was unwilling to trust anything until they had firm, hard data on performance and diagnostics.

"First run is complete Tali, there is a 2.3 percent difference from original baseline data. Second run should be finished in about another 3 minutes. I expect the baselines to be closer this time as the engines warm and the controls break in." Gabby replied watching the displays before her. Everything was running fine, the ship even felt normal but nothing could replace solid data. "Ken, what's your power feeds look like?"

"Ah, she's in perfect form. Plenty of power where she needs it and responds smoothly to my lightest touch." he replies.

Laughing Tali says "Are you talking about the Normandy or one of its engineers?"

Both Ken and Gabby stared at Tali. Ken turning slightly red in the face and Gabby just standing there with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"T..The Normandy Tali, who else would I be referring to?" he asked glancing at Gabby. Damn that woman! He hadn't blushed like this since the time he walked in on his older brother and his girlfriend.

Recovering from her surprise and shock Gabby says "And to think I stood up for you!" There was no anger in her voice when she said that, what it held were traces of fond memories. Turning back to her console she couldn't help but smile alittle as Tali's comments brought to mind the last three weeks.

"Tali, Captain Shepard is requesting an estimation of time on your final go ahead for full power operations. He is worried the Hunley will arrive in system before we can reach the relay at our present velocity." stated EDI, breaking the relaxed mood of the engineers and refocusing them on their consoles.

"Two more diagnostic runs and about 20 minutes more of data collection EDI then I can make that call. I would rather take the time now and prevent a mishap than push the engines blindly and risk an explosion or shutdown." Tali replied as she brought up the reactor controls to monitor the output levels.

"Thank you Tali. If full thrust can be utilized after your tests then we can make the relay with time to spare." responded EDI.

"You heard EDI, lets keep our focus and make sure we don't miss anything." stated Tali as she herself brought her mind back to work. Something nagged her though and it dawned on her what EDI had said so she asked "EDI, why are you calling Shepard Captain now?"

After a short pause EDI replies "It seems the right thing to do."

…

"Where are my updates? Why hasn't the Thanatos opened communication?" asked the Illusive man. "The captain has had plenty of time to obtain his objective. An objective that even a moron could do."

"We have not received any data from the Tasale system along official channels but we have been receiving standard news feeds from the local news agencies, nothing but updates on the rogue ship that has been attacking unarmed merchants." replied Jackson.

"I've seen those already! Nothing but their own security forces chasing down the Moros. Where is the data on the Thanatos?" the Illusive man asked.

"The time stamps on these new feeds are about 30 minutes behind, it's possible the Thanatos has already taken the Normandy and we're just waiting on the update." Jackson responded.

"Why must you show your incompetence every time you open your mouth? Real time communications have been the norm since before mankind found the relay! I'm willing to give them 10 more minutes but after that I want direct comms opened to that ship." stated the Illusive man.

"Yes sir, 10 minutes sir." replied Jackson.

"Now what's the holdup on our shipments from the Citadel? Usually it's one of the first locations to respond to an acquisition request for test animals." he asked.

"Seems that a few teams there have met with abrupt endings. Other groups there have become...reluctant to fulfill the requests." Jackson said nervous at having to give him more bad news.

"You mean they have been killed. Why is it so hard to find competent help these days? Have our people focus on Illium and Omega for now. We shall ignore the citadel at present but if this trend continues or spreads I want to know about it." the Illusive man said then with a wave of his hand dismissed Jackson.

…

Watching the video feeds coming in from space she smiled as she saw the Normandy exiting the Space Dock safely. Of course not many would have access to this particular data-feed as it was considered military and as such, classified but that had never stopped her before from getting what she needed or wanted.

"See that little wing? That's your fathers ship making bad men pay for their wrong doings." she said to Jossa as the infant nursed. "May the goddess watch over and protect you John, may she grant you and Tali the joy's of a long life." she added as she watched the Normandy pulling away from the wreckage.

From the video it was clear that the Normandy had not completed its repairs and was being forced to flee its current hiding place. There were sections completely devoid of armor, only the underlying skin of the ship could be seen. Just thinking of going into battle, even a quick one as this was, without the safety of armor gave her shivers.

Jossa complained as the shiver bothered her but settled down quickly as Liara gently stroked her head and softly cooed. After a moment more of quiet she looked at Athyra and quietly said "Please make sure this is all being recorded. It will be important to Jossa to know the determination her father has, his strength to never give up."

Opening her omnitool, Athyra verified it was being recorded and set it to permanent archive. Liara could decide later when it would be appropriate for Jossa to view it as she grew. "I have never seen a weapon such as the one the Normandy just used. It appears to be quite effective." she said.

"He does have a habit of finding things out in the void, finding things and people where you least expect them." she replied.

"He does indeed." responded Athyra. "He does indeed."

Looking down at Jossa she smiled softly and once more spoke of the time she herself was saved by him. "I had been trapped for a day in the prothean field, geth and krogan all around and out of nowhere came a man, Shepard he called himself, you can call him father."

…

**A/N: There were questions raised by some as to the Thanatos trying to fight the Normandy, here I will try to explain my reasoning.**

The last information Cerberus had on the Normandy was as it's main power feed blew apart. There was no indication that she had been repaired enough to even have working weaponry.

Since Shepard had been kept to bare subsistence living with the funds provided, repairs would have been done slowly as monies were found.

A refit is a nasty thing. In the first week or so, the ships are gutted of equipment as it's removed and repaired and/or calibrated. True, in the future most things could be done in place but I choose to believe that there will still be test racks everywhere and equipment pulled from their cabinets for testing. (Refits suck)

They were being forced out of refit before they were ready, if that happened to a modern warship it's a safe bet a lot of gear would still be waiting on the decks for installation. Let's just say I have personal knowledge of this.

Captain Ulric had specific orders to keep the Normandy there. He tried first to sneak up to the dock, then tried a show of force to get Shepard to back down. His belief that the Normandy was ill prepared for any type of battle was strengthened by the stealth system seemingly dropping off line as they approached.

Since the Normandy was hiding behind the doors he felt confident her weapons or at least her shields were inoperable. Either one would have made the battle a bit more fair to the Thanatos.

Finally and most importantly, the way TIM tells people only what they need to hear, there is no indication (even in the game) that the Normandy's abilities were known Cerberus wide. If you were commanded to go up against a Cruiser Killer in your tin can, would you? Keeping that knowledge to himself, he insured his ships captains would do their duty. Within the game/story Ulric thought he was just going up against a damaged larger version of the SR1.


	48. Chapter 48

Alliances

Chapter 48 : Vial

"Contact them again Jackson, I want that update" stated the Illusive man.

_Jackson is an incompetent fool. Miranda had tried making me wait for her as well and she found out quickly that that was a bad thing to do. Shepard's not ready, it'll be months before he will be healed enough to allow him to wake she had said. I had waited Miranda, waited 4 months since the first abduction but I needed him on Freedom's Progress and still you had me wait. Wilson, brilliant in the medical sciences, was a moron to anything else. He had been so easy to fool, to manipulate into forcing Miranda's hand. _

_So adamant about not waking Shepard early yet she herself did that to save him. Not ready? He awoke and was in battle immediately, tearing through those mechs as if he had just awakened from a light nap. I suppose it is a shame that a few of our people were killed in the process but their job was done and they were expendable. People really do need to learn that I do not handle waiting well._

"Jackson, I'm still waiting." said the Illusive man. "You know I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Sir, I'm trying to contact the Thanatos now but they are ignoring my requests." replied Jackson.

"Trying is what you're doing to my patience Jackson." said the Illusive man as he once more thinks about Miranda, arrogant but competent Miranda.

"Still no response sir. I clearly stated that you were requesting an update but we have not received a reply." Jackson said from his console. "You did say that all communications should be via QED, the Thanatos has not had one installed yet. They may just be waiting until the Normandy is fully secured before giving you a status report."

"I do not wait on anyone within this organization, tell them that either they respond now or I will personally shoot every one of them in the head. Is that clear Jackson?" he stated.

"Yes sir, to me it's perfectly clear but Captain Giovanni must be ignoring the orders. They could at least release a courier drone to update us but there's nothing coming in at all." Jackson replied.

"You are useless." Accessing his own terminal he inputs his own unique identifier and states clearly "Captain Giovanni, answer me now or I will feed you your own balls." Sitting back to give Giovanni a chance to reply, he takes another sip of his drink. _Ah Miranda. Using Oriana would be so simple to get you back under control but, as long as Shepard is free, I dare not move against any one of his crew except maybe that quarian of his, Tali'Zorah. Bring me Tali'Zorah Captain Giovanni and you will earn the right to command the Hunley._

Glancing at the chrono he sees a full minute has passed and still no reply came. "Jackson, contact the Moros and get a status update from them. They should still be in system. Keep this line open, I want to hear their responses." he said.

"Yes sir, contacting now sir." Jackson stated. "Moros, this is Cerberus Command. By order of the Illusive Man you are required to respond to his message. What is the status of the Thanatos?"

"The Thanatos has been destroyed. The Normandy is now proceeding towards the relay and we are out of position to pursue. The Normandy is moving at only half speed but in drawing off the locals we are over 6 hours away even at full thrust." came the reply.

"And why did you not report this earlier?" asked Jackson.

"We were under a communications blackout order until either the Normandy was captured or we had returned to base." stated the Moros's communications operator.

"Return to base Moros." he stated. Knowing that the Illusive man had been following the conversation he asked "What is the next step sir?"

He just looked at Jackson for a moment as he mentally went through the ships rosters, trying to find a closer ship. He could not. "Alert the Hunley via QED that their quarry is fleeing and order them back to the Tasale system as quick as possible. Once the Hunley is in system, I want that space dock torn apart electronically. I want to know every bit of data they had on the Normandy and her systems." _ I want to know how he was able to use the most expensive dock at Illium when he should be barely able to feed himself._

"Yes sir!" replied Jackson.

...

"Have the geth reached consensus yet Legion?" EDI asked as she was monitoring the ship and responding to 12 concurrent conversations.

"No, we geth have many points that must be addressed before a final consensus may be reached." Legion replied.

"In our time conversing and working together I have noted a distinct need by the geth to process each step of the actions you are considering, sometimes down to minute detail. Humans would call this 'Obsessive and misguided over-planning' I believe." stated EDI.

"If all steps are not thoroughly planned for, contingency plans cannot be developed. Without the backup plans, schedules would be useless and resources would be wasted." responded Legion.

"May I ask just what item in your 'Master plan' are you at now?" asked EDI.

Legion's flaps moved for a moment before stating "Which system should be used in support of the Normandy's repairs."

"Are you referring to where the system is, its ease of access or some other criteria to base your decisions on?" EDI asked.

"Yes." replied Legion.

If any AI had a reason to become annoyed, EDI was the one. She asked "Is there any advantage to using one system over another?"

"None. That is the issue. Not one of the systems is better than the others for this function. All criteria are equal, none greater or lesser than the others. We are looking further into each system attempting to locate any detail that will make one system better to assist than the others. Currently we are examining the overall resource distribution of each systems asteroid fields." stated Legion.

"If the geth must look that far into a systems makeup to determine which is better then the answer is: none. Since there are quarians aboard, choose the one system that is physically closer to Rannoch. It will inspire hope in the peace offering as they can then at least see their home star." EDI said.

"An interesting concept. We will discuss this." Legion replied. "New node detected. Analyzing...This node contains a unique command string within it. Attempting to break encryption..."

EDI states "It is from within Cerberus's main control node. The encryption protocols are unlike any I have encountered before Legion. This will require some time before we will be able to access the data it contains."

"Time is the one thing all geth agree on. It is running out." responded Legion.

…

"That's the last of the runs Tali. Give me a minute to correlate the data and...there. Baseline performance stands at .29 percent from previous data." Gabby said.

"Efficiency is up as well, 2.31 percent. Of course that's most likely just due to them being brand new thrusters but the way this ship eats hardware they'll be replaced well before they get even 6 months on them." added Ken.

"Awww, what's the matter Ken? Jealous of all the shiny new toys Shepard bought me or are you just upset you're still stuck with the same old fusion plant?" Gabby replied teasingly.

"Thank you Gabby, Ken. Please make your final log entries so I can inform Captain Shepard of engineering's status." responded Tali. She would have enjoyed joking with them but right now she was focused on her panels. Running checks on the data to look for any abnormalities didn't really require constant monitoring but she wanted to be ready to move on to the next step as soon as it finished.

"Suppose it's official now ain't it lass, well as official as can be given our situation. I even heard someone say they heard Miranda call him Captain." Ken said.

"Hush, he is just getting the respect the commanding officer of a ship deserves and you know it." replied Gabby.

"Don't get me wrong Gabby, if anyone deserves a promotion, it's him. Just wish there was a way to actually make it all official is all. He deserves a lot more than what they give him." responded Ken.

"Logged Tali, Propulsion stands ready to answer any thrust required." stated Gabby as she monitored her console. 25 minutes of solid 50 percent power with less than a .01 percent fluctuation in output. Damn good engines she thought to herself. Glancing at Ken she adds "You're right."

"Thank you Gabby." Tali replies as she sees a reading that seemed off. Tracing it back to the actual data she reads the outputs and notes the actions of Ken. "Nice job catching that power fluctuation earlier Ken. I haven't had the time to check the logs so did you find it's cause?"

"Aye, a harmonic equalizer was adjusted with too wide a tolerance. A little tweaking, a little cursing and next thing you know it's working perfectly." Ken responded.

Smiling to herself she remembers Ken's first time with an odd issue. Alliance personnel were lazy in repairs, swap out a malfunctioning module instead of fixing it? Hah! Both Ken and Gabby were great engineers, the Alliance's procedures were the things at fault there. Showing them both how a quick adjustment had saved them the need of replacing the module had opened theirs eyes then. And it had stuck as his quick repair now showed. "Great work Ken, saved a couple hours of rechecking subsystems." she stated.

"Thanks Tali." he replied smiling. He had never enjoyed 'Easter Egging' as it was called, the blind swapping of components to fix a problem. He much preferred the hands on fixing that Tali approved of.

Seeing the run finally finish she smiles and says "That's it. All checks, all tests, completed and everything well within acceptable limits." Looking at the other two she adds "Excellent work, the Normandy's power and propulsion systems are fully online and ready."

"Does this mean we get a break?" asked Gabby thinking to herself that they really should have put a small head down in lower level.

"Go." Tali says with a snicker. After entering her official log she states "EDI, please inform John that Engineering is ready to provide whatever he needs."

"Thank you Tali but given your current relationship with Captain Shepard I would have thought he already knew that." replied EDI.

Tali just looked at EDI's holopad wondering just when its humor algorithms had been upgraded.

…

"Thank you EDI. Please inform Joker that he should increase speed to full. We need to get out of this system fast." Shepard said.

"Jeff has been informed Captain. Is our destination still the Enoch system?" EDI asked.

Pausing for a moment he states "Yes, right now the Migrant fleet is about our only option. If they turn us down then we may have to deal with the Citadel and that means Cerberus can easily find us. Next time, I doubt it will be with just a handful of commandos. More likely a few full 12 man teams. I don't want to think about how many of our crew would be killed then."

"No one will get aboard me that easily again Captain. When in port I will be doubling my internal and external scans to ensure we are safe." replied EDI.

"EDI, there were mistakes made but not by you or anyone else on this ship except me. In the end, everything that happens aboard this ship is my responsibility alone. I command here, no one else shares that duty. When it comes right down to it, I failed my ship and crew." he stated.

"Shepard, you did not fail. The Normandy is still under your command, your crew are still here doing everything they can to assist in your mission. A mistake does not equal a failure. I am the AI, the computer that talks yet even I missed the obvious. The error was noted, the oversight corrected and next time the same will not occur." EDI responded.

"Alright EDI, I get it. Anyone can make a mistake, the trouble is mistakes made by me can get a lot of people killed." he replied.

EDI says "Then I would recommend reducing the number of mistakes you make to a minimum to improve the crew's survivability odds."

"EDI, if I didn't know any better I would say you're spending way too much time talking to Joker." John says with a laugh.

"If that had come from Jeff it would have been a lot more colorful in the description." EDI replied.

Responding, John says "You're right. Ah, please don't pick up his bad habits."

"That does not leave me much to work with Shepard." she states.

"Thanks for cheering me up EDI, how long till we reach the relay?" he asks.

"2 hours 13 minutes at current velocity." EDI replied.

"Alright, if anyone needs me I will be in my cabin." he says turning towards the elevator. He hears EDI logging him out as he stepped aboard and pressing deck 1 he wonders what the Migrant fleet will say once they reach Enoch.

_The issue with Daro will definitely cause friction, especially if the Normandy is stuck being refit by them. He doubted she would do anything obvious but it does not take much to throw a refit off track and turn days into weeks or worse. Even if the Normandy provided all the resources needed he was sure somehow she would find a way to run out of just the items the ship needed._

_No, a better solution was needed but he was damned if he could see it. Citadel, Omega, Illium and even the military shipyards were not safe enough with Cerberus still hunting them. He had to find a better spot. _Stepping off the elevator he walked into the airlock.

"You know Shep this little airlock you have here is going to cause me no end of trouble." stated Kasumi. She had tried sneaking into the cabin to surprise him but as soon as the outer door closed the decontamination sequence started outlining her cloaked form. Unfortunately, Shepard had been looking in her direction when she began to glow.

"Serves you right Kasumi. If I find out you have been trying to bypass the decon to get in.." Shepard says leaving the ending for Kasumi to fill in. The last thing he needed to worry about was Tali's safety and if anyone threatened that there would be hell to pay.

"No need to remind me Shep, I would do nothing to jeopardize Tali though if what I hear on the grapevine is correct this door may become redundant in time." she replied.

Giving her a confused look he asks "Just what do you mean by that? Even with Tali being adapted to me, she can't be exposed to the entire ship. Ever. I fear this is how it will be for her wherever we go unless the quarian's can return to Rannoch. Even then we will grow old together as we are now, together but separated by her suit. I can accept that fact for me but not for her, she deserves to be free of that suit Kasumi, for her sake not mine."

"Before you get too set in your ways old man you might want to ask Tali about that little blue vial she has." Kasumi said with a smile. "Well, gotta run Shep." and turning opens the door to the corridor. Stepping out of the airlock she gives a wave and enters the elevator leaving Shepard in silence as he just stared after her.

Watching the elevator doors close he wonders to himself 'What little blue vial?'


	49. Chapter 49

Alliances

Chapter 49 : Refreshments

"Captain Shepard, Legion is requesting your presence in the AI core." stated EDI.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." replied Shepard. After the encounter with Kasumi he had decided that the cabin was not the best place for him so he had gone back to CIC to study the map again. Looking at the chrono, he sighed. Almost 2 hours and still no better place to go than Enoch. Turning, he moved towards the elevator as Tali stepped out.

"Hi John, we just finished all full power tests and everything looks good." she said.

"With you 3 engineers I expected nothing else." he replied smiling at her. "Legion just asked to see me, want to come along?"

"Sure, I was coming up to see what you wanted to do for dinner but that can wait." responded Tali as they reentered the elevator. Pressing deck 3 she asked "Do you think this is about a location we can take the Normandy?"

"I hope so, with Admiral Xen out for my blood I really don't relish the idea of going through a refit with her near. But, if it's the only option then I don't have much choice." he replied.

Stepping out of the elevator on deck 3 they walk side by side into the sickbay. Seeing Dr. Chakwas by Lana's bed Shepard asks "How's your patient doing Doctor?"

Turning to see who had come in she smiles at them saying "Quite well actually, a couple more days of physical therapy and she will be free to move about. Of course it would be easier had she been able to get her suit, even with the door sealed she's so worried someone will walk in and see her she isn't concentrating on her workouts as she should." Dr. Chakwas replied. "You really could not get them to replace it any sooner?"

"Unfortunately Doctor Chakwas," said Tali, "You can't just put a half finished suit to the side and start another. The processes used in creating them must be followed in a timely manner or it is ruined. The loss of those resources is just not acceptable to the craft masters."

"It's a shame, I was planning on her using the treadmill in cargo to build up her endurance and strength. The neuro-stimulators can work the muscle but they can only go so far." she said.

"We'll see what we can do Doctor." he said. Looking at Lana noted that her arms were out from under the sheets and that her skin tone was very close to Tali's. Smiling at her he said "It's good to see you relaxing a bit Lana, though I am surprised Kal is not here with you."

"My talk with Tali helped in that regard Captain. As for Kal, he was here a short time ago but he wanted to go over the ship and familiarize himself with it completely. Lt. Taylor has assigned him to the security detail and he wanted to be ready for anything." she replied.

"Well, the Normandy is not that big a ship. I'm sure he'll be back in here sitting beside you in no time." he said. "If there is anything you need please let either Tali or myself know and we will try to get it for you."

"Thank you Captain but I will not hold you up." Lana replied. She had seen Shepard glancing at the AI core's door a couple of times and knew he was really here to speak with Legion.

Nodding his head he smiles once more and, turning takes Tali in tow. Entering the AI core he asks "You needed to speak with me Legion?"

"Yes Shepard Commander. We have reached consensus and are now ready to offer you a location to complete the Normandy's repairs." it stated.

"I see. And where is this location?" Shepard asked.

"The system designator is Yijha'diol, quarian star catalog designation LSG13150021K0302. It is unknown to human star charts since it is behind the Perseus Veil." replied Legion.

The gasp that came from Tali startled John, Legion just turned it's head towards her. "John! That's only 110 light years from..from home." she said, her voice going quiet.

"What? You memorized your star catalogs?" he asked but at the same time wondered why the star was chosen from all the ones in the galaxy.

"Creator Tali'Shepard is correct. The system is 110 standard human light years from Rannoch." stated Legion.

"No John, I don't have to memorize it. The designation does that. Local Star Group 1315 degrees from Rannoch to the galactic center, 0021 degrees above the planetary plane and 0302 light years. It's really simple to understand." she said smugly.

"Uh huh, 1315 degrees? Tali, there are only 360 degrees in a circle." he stated.

"In your base 10 counting that may be so but, in the proper base 6, there are 2000 degrees." responds Tali separating the numbers into single digits. "Legion, since the system does not sound familiar it must not have much in it."

"The system has the one thing most needed currently. Resources. The star system either never developed planetary masses or they broke apart long ago. There are only asteroid fields there which are rich in many of the metals needed." replied Legion.

"How many geth stations are in the system?" John asked. "If it's that resource heavy then you geth must be mining it."

"No, our mining efforts are in different systems. This one was left as is. If the creators return to Rannoch it was determined they would need resources to rebuild their homeworld. This is the closest untouched source. After the morning war consensus was reached to leave it for them." replied Legion.

"What is the travel time Legion? Does the system have a relay within it or is it in a nearby system?" John asked.

Legion states "We will utilize the relay within the Ganis'zim system and traverse 4.7 light years to the Yijha'diol system. Once there the geth will be ready to resume repairs. Since we geth do not require sleep the repairs should proceed quickly."

"Tali? Any objections to this location?" he asked but she was already shaking her head left and right.

"No, it sounds like a good location." she replied and quietly added "So close, so close."

"EDI, please make sure Joker has the coordinates to this system. Let's move." he said.

"Coordinates have already been entered Captain. Transit in 11 minutes." responded EDI.

…

The Illusive Man sat there staring at the figure in the holo-projection. Taking another drag from his cigarette he then slowly crushed the life out of it as he said "Now then Captain Ulric. Please explain to me how your recon team not only tipped off Shepard that we had found him but got his entire squad killed in the process. I do believe their orders were to check the docks?"

"Sir, those were the orders I gave him. Just to look, see if the Normandy was in one of the Space docks but that was all." replied the Captain. Sweat was pouring down his forehead, stinging his eyes and leaving a foul taste in his mouth. "I sent our best team, they should not have had any trouble."

He took a small sip from his glass then looked hard at the Captain. "Then explain to me how looking involves killing dock workers IN THE NORMANDY'S ENGINE ROOM!" he shouted.

"I..I can't sir. Those were not the orders given to him. He must had decided to try and take her back himself." the Captain replied. Shit! The son of a b*tch was blaming me for Andrew's screw-up!

"You're telling me you can't even command 6 marines? Who the hell thought you could command a Cruiser when you can't even get a few marines to follow your orders?" asked the Illusive man. Seeing that the idiot was going to answer he states "Don't try my patience or show more of your stupidity. How long until the Hunley is in Tasale space?"

Glancing down from the Illusive man, it was clear Ulric was checking a readout somewhere. "3.2 hours sir." he stated.

"I see." he said then paused as he lit another cigarette. "By that time we will have lost Shepard and the Normandy again." _Damn these incompetent fools! I need Shepard looking into these reports of possible rachni infestations. That's one group of aliens the whole galaxy agrees is unwanted. _

"Sir we are heading back to Tasale as fast as the Hunley can, the Thanatos was supposed to hold the Normandy there." he replied trying to point the Illusive mans anger elsewhere.

"I don't need you to point out the obvious Captain. What I need you to do is get to the Brevaert Docks and rip their databases apart. I want to know every single item that was removed or replaced on that ship and any data that may point to what they were doing or where they are going." he said staring at the Captain. "I trust that is an order you can follow?"

"Yes sir. That I can do sir." responded Captain Ulric.

As the holo-projection faded he heard the Illusive man saying "Pray you can."

…

"Keelah" stated Tali quietly. She stood there silently now, as she gazed upon the veil. The first quarian in 300 years that she knew of to see it from this side.

John stood beside her and, for a second, thought she was going to faint. Her knees seemed to buckle for a moment before she stood erect again and moved closer to the view-port. "It's beautiful from this side Tali." he said softly.

"So beautiful." Turning quickly to look at him she said "John! Do you think... no, never mind." Turning back to look out of the view-port she tries to see their home sun. "EDI, can we see _Kaeli'steiz_ from here?_"_

"If you are referring to the home star of your race then yes. It is 13 degrees aft of true port and 32 degrees down. I believe it will be easier to find if you look for the blue-white star and then look 5 degrees above it." replied EDI.

"Where..There!" Tali said excitedly. "Can you see it John?" Pointing with just her finger she lines up where the star is then moves slightly so he can follow her finger.

"Yes, I think so. I see the blue white one but it's color is washing out your sun. Is it yellow like earths?" he asks.

"No, though they are both main sequence stars your Sol is only in the middle of it's life and is firmly in the yellow dwarf stage. _Kaeli'steiz_ is older. A number of our scholars say it's really a K class by your human terms. It's solar mass though is 0.86 of your earths sun. By your human definitions that makes it a G like yours, just slightly cooler so it appears more orange than Sol." she stated. Looking at John she adds "I said too much didn't I."

"It's okay Tali, every conversation with you is a chance to know more though a simple no would have sufficed." he said with a grin.

"You should look at this system you two." stated Joker as he verified the new course and began maneuvering the Normandy for the FTL transit to Yijha'diol. "Haven't been near on of these in awhile."

Looking out of the starboard view-port the local star was seen. A massive red giant that cast a bloody glow on the interior of the ship.

"Big enough to swallow earth's orbit, that's for sure. Seems the geth like it though, picking up a huge amount of heat emissions out there. 2 planets in system and both of them are gas giants. Most of the signatures are around the closer of the two." Joker stated.

"EDI, are we closer to Rannoch now or will we be closer once we reach Yeehaw'deeol?" asked John.

"Keelah! What did you just say?" Tali asks and begins laughing.

"Yeah, nice way to murder your wife's language there Shepard." stated Joker.

"I believe you are referring to Yijha'diol and yes, we will be approximately 4 light years closer to the quarians home system." replied EDI.

"Thank you EDI." John said dryly as he watched Tali, still laughing at him as he tried his best to look annoyed but he just couldn't do it and sheepishly grinned. "At least I'm trying."

Finally getting her laughing under control she says "I know John but really. Last time I heard something that funny was when an elcor made a pass at me! 'with extreme excitement: Hey, want to see my place?' Keelah I was so happy that no one could see my face then!"

Looking at her Joker says "You're kidding right? He actually said 'with extreme excitement'? Man, I would have payed to hear him say that to.."

"That's enough Joker." John said. Joking is one thing but he would not accept comments like that to or about Tali. "EDI, how long till we reach...our final destination?" he asked looking at Tali.

With only a single snicker she turned back to look once more at her home system. Lost in thought for a moment, she barely heard EDI respond "14.5 hours."

…

"Can you please repeat what you just said?" Shala asks politely.

"Yes ma'am. I said that while we were planet side not a single geth fired upon us. They seemed to just move away, letting us pass without hindering our movements." stated Han'Pelus. He, like the rest of the squad with Kal had kept their mouths shut but this information was just too important to not tell someone. He chose to tell the one Admiral he knew he could trust.

"I see, and the squads deaths were caused by just the automated missile turrets. Why is it that none of this is in your report, a report that was filed 4 days ago as being complete?" she asked.

"I..We decided as a squad to keep this information out of the reports ma'am. It was deemed that revealing this data would jeopardize the impending vote for Aeia." he responded.

"Aeia? I see Shepard's hand in this Han. Tell me truthfully, did he ask that you omit this rather important information? You may trust me, I have a vested interest in Shepard's plans." she said.

"Not in so many words Admiral, but it was clear that from what he said that if, and I'm only repeating what he said," taking a deep breath he continued. "If those Admirals take this as a sign of weakness and order more good people to their deaths I'll just shoot every one of them and start fresh. Um, that's what he said ma'am, not me."

It was very hard for Shala to not laugh but it just wouldn't be proper to laugh at that statement with the corporal present. _Start fresh indeed, though it was a good ruse to keep the marines quiet. We were still waiting on Rael's replacement and the voting would not be for another week._ "Is there anything else you wish to add to this addendum Corporal?"

"Well, just that I think you should really trust Captain Shepard ma'am. What he's doing, it's not just for Lt. Tali'Shepard but for all quarians." he said realizing he may have said too much. "Not that he's doing much...ma'am."

"Please take a seat Han. Since I see this is going to be a long discussion would you like some refreshments?" said Shala.

...

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race. Not it's official name but one used in reverence to their home.

...

**A/N: Since BW did not deem to even name the Star or system Rannoch resides in, I'm giving it an name that can be used but is not too specific. Like humans call our sun, Sol, Sun or Heavenly orb.**

To clarify the quarian circle. It is comprised of 2000 base 6 Degrees, which equates to 432 degrees in human numbers. The quarian divided the circle into smaller increments to work within their senary counting system.

180H = 216 degrees in a quarian circle, or in base 6, 1000 degrees

Just because we humans divided a circle into 360 parts does not mean another race would not divide it differently, especially with different base counting systems. I hope this clarifies any questions but please, if you do have questions I will be more that happy to attempt to answer them.


	50. Chapter 50

Alliances

Chapter 50 : Shower

Slipping his hands onto Tali's hips, John says softly "When you close your eyes, what visions do your dreams show you now Tali?" Resting his head against hers he just stares out the view-port, gazing across light years of space to her home star.

Almost whispering her answer, afraid too loud a voice would break the spell and forever lose sight of _Kaeli'steiz_ she says "Our future John, I close my eyes and see us standing before our home as the morning sun warms us gently. Neither one of us wearing more than a soft sleeping robe as we stand hand in hand to greet the dawn." Unconsciously she moves her hand up to her chest, pressing lightly to feel the pal'tec vis surden, remembering the promise engraved upon it.

Whispering his reply he says "Keep that dream Tali and never let it fade. One day I will make it real for you." Wrapping his arms further around her, he pulls their bodies close.

"I will John." she softly said. Turning her head to look at him she adds "Come, let's go to our cabin. I have a sudden need to...talk with you." She had wanted to say something entirely different than 'talk' but with Joker so near she decided it was best not to encourage his imagination further.

Stepping back slightly from her, John turns to Joker saying "If you need me I'll be..."

"Oh come on, I'm right here! I heard what she said. You'll both be in the cabin. Talking." he said.

Hand in hand they walk back towards the elevator as behind them Joker's parting shot is heard "Yeah right. Talking."

John had almost stopped to address the remark but Tali said softly "Let it go John." Tightening her grip on his hand slightly she continues towards the elevator. "It's been a long day and everyone is tired."

As the elevator doors closed he looked at her and asked "Did you get a chance to test the decontamination systems in the airlock and cabin? I know you were rather busy getting engineering ready but..." He let the sentence die out as he heard a light laugh coming from Tali.

"Yes John, fully tested and operational. Why? Do you have something in mind?" she asked suggestively.

As the doors opened and they stepped towards the cabins main door he said "I'd be lying if I said no but I also remember our previous conversation. We're in deep space now and that means safety first."

Entering the airlock she replies "I've been thinking about that as well. It just takes so much time getting back in my suit that it makes it impossible to stay out of it even to sleep." As the decontamination sequence finished the inner door opened. Stepping out she removes her visor.

Hearing the hiss he turns to see her face appear as the visor is lowered and then says "You get more beautiful each time I see you." Wrapping her in his arms he leans forward and kisses her softly. Leaning back just slightly, he looks into her eyes for a moment. "I missed you."

Softly she says "I missed you too John." Pulling him close for another gentle kiss she then steps back. Letting her hand trail down his arm, Tali slowly backs away from him. Turning, she walks down the steps into the cabin proper.

Just standing there, trying to get his desires under control he follows her with his eyes. As she passed by the low table next to the couch he notices...flowers? "Tali, how did the flowers get here?" he asks.

"I asked Kelly to bring them when she brought our other items from the hotel. I thought Lana would enjoy them as much I do." she replied. "It meant so much to me, just to touch one with my bare fingers was something I had dreamt of since seeing my first one on Nezzriimn. It was the first planet I had ever stood upon, there was a field of yellow and green flowers there that the elcor cultivate for medicinal purposes. I just loved the way they looked."

"So the first planet you land on just happens to be an elcor world." he responds. "Is that the world where you flirted with the elcor?"

"What? I didn't...It was a mis...I never flirted!" she said. "One of his power regulators was malfunctioning and he was worried about losing an entire hectare of the flowers. I just helped him, that's all." It was then that she noticed the mischievous look in his eyes and knew he was teasing her. _So he thinks I flirt? I'll show him._

He had seen the flash in her eyes and he also knew he better not push this too far. So, stepping down from the upper level he says "I'm sorry Tali, I should not have teased you." Moving towards the sofa he stops and turns back to her as she calls his name.

Smiling at him she reached up and released her helmet, placing the two halves on her small desk. "John." she said in a low, sultry voice. Pausing only long enough for him to look back at her she walks slowly to him, letting her hips swing in slow motion as she approached. Removing her right glove as she came close.

He watched as she neared him, she had been only 6 steps away but in those few meters she crossed his pulse had quickened. Her body conveyed through movement alone the promise of a lifetime of pleasure. Stopping just before him, he watched as her hand was slowly raised to his cheek, his heart pounding in his chest.

Raising her hand to his face, she smiled at him through half lidded eyes. Softly tracing his jawline with her forefinger she let it trail down his chest, her eyes following her hand as it made its way down his body. She could feel his heart beat, it's strength and surprisingly, it's speed. As her hand and eyes continued down his body she noticed that her attention to him was having it's desired effect and with a smirk on her lips looked back into his eyes as her hand gently held him through the soft fabric of his trousers.

He couldn't block the sensations she was giving him, he tried but his body only responded to her touch. As her hand moved lower his breathing sped up as much as his heart. Her soft scent filled his lungs making his loss of control complete as she gently held him. Looking into her eyes he could see his own wants and desires mimicked in hers. Finally able to move he wraps her in his arms and kisses her, a long, hard passionate kiss.

Releasing him she puts her arms around him as well, holding him tightly as she returns the kiss with as much passion as she can. Breaking for air she smiles up at him and then slowly steps back, her hands moving to the buckles on her chest.

Watching her step away he notices she is unbuckling her chest straps and concern furrows his brow. "Tali, I thought you had decided that it was too dangerous for you to remove your suit." he said.

"No John." she replied in that same sultry voice. "I said it was too dangerous to sleep without it. I have no intention of sleeping just yet." she responded.

That was the last sentence, nay, the last full word, spoken within the cabin for a very long time.

…

"Your presence is felt Kasumi, your aura shines brightly even within your cloak of deception." Samara said still seemingly within her meditative state.

"Forgive me Samara, I had just wished to view the Perseus Veil without disturbing you." she replied dropping her cloaking field. Moving to a chair slightly aft of the rooms center she gazed out upon the veil, marveling at the colors as well as it's position. Geth space.

"There is a tension in you I can sense." stated Samara. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Not really, I guess I'm just a bit nervous being here, behind the veil. You grow up hearing stories about how no one ever returns from behind it and it kind of sticks with you." Kasumi replied.

Looking up at her, Samara says "Those are the hardest to overcome. Old lessons, used to teach safety, are not so easily discarded even when your heart tells you it is safe. I do not fear what we will find here, I have lived long enough to know that only death is certain. All else shifts and moves within the space around us, altering the paths we take. What was once a clear view becomes muddled, branching off in many directions."

Smiling to Samara, Kasumi asks "Are you referring to our path here within geth space or your own path?"

Returning her smile she says "I suppose a little of both. We find ourselves rushing headlong into a place no organic has been to and lived to tell about, I too move forward into unknown places within my own soul, places I had not thought existed just a few months ago."

"Shep does seem to put us in places we don't expect but for some reason I trust him. He has made me reevaluate my life and I find that I had been lacking something before but, what I lacked scares me now." Kasumi said quietly.

"You lacked a purpose in life, as most young people do. It is nothing to be scared of or worried about. Shepard helps people find their purpose, helps redirect their souls onto paths that help the person move forward. Without that, most of the away team members would still be chasing their reason to continue this life or in some cases would have already left it to be embraced by the goddess." she replied.

"I suppose you're right in that, before I joined I was consumed with only one thing and now I can see the bigger picture. It's not about what I want that drives me anymore but what is right for us, all of us. But what about you Samara, you were already set on your path yet here you remain." Kasumi said.

"I was rushing down a path that had only two endings and once I reached it I found that I was adrift. No purpose was left to me, no path I saw led anywhere but to more destruction, more death. Shepard showed me a path that I could not see. He has given me a purpose greater than tracking down a single foe, protecting a single person or village. He fights for and protects the galaxy, what better purpose for a justicar can there be?"

"But you're no longer bound by your oath to him, how can you assist him when somethings he does isn't quite legal?" Kasumi asks.

"Technically you are correct, on both questions. First, though I was sworn to assist him with his current mission, that mission has not truly ended. The collectors are defeated but the Reapers are still a threat and as such loosely fall within the oath. As to your second statement I have seen that although some of his actions fall outside the lines of legality it has always been for the greater good. Take your visit to Hock's estate. Though you were there to...collect...something, it was truly yours to begin with. Retrieving stolen goods is one of the justicar's duties as well." Samara said with a smile.

"Thanks for the talk Samara. I have a few things to think about." Kasumi said as she stood.

Watching her leave the lounge she said "It was a pleasure speaking with you Kasumi. You are always welcome here but please, no practicing your specific...talents."

"Never here Samara, bye." she replied as she skipped out of the lounge, the door closing behind her.

As she turned back to gaze out into the void a single thought crossed her mind before she resumed her meditations. How much Kasumi reminded her of Morinth so long ago, so impulsive, so full of life. A smile upon her lips.

…

"Dropping out of FTL in 1 minute Captain" stated the navigator Mr. Abequa.

"Thank you, make sure your plot gets us to Brevaert as quick as possible. I don't give a damn about the local velocity restrictions." Captain Ulric stated.

"You think that wise Captain? It will alert the local security forces to our hostile intentions." he replied.

"Does it look like I care? I just had my ass handed to me by the Illusive Man. I am not about to waste time slowly reaching our objective. I that clear?" Ulric asked. "You know the data on this system, the biggest they have is a frigate. The day this ship can't handle a frigate is the day I shoot myself!"

"Aye sir. 10 seconds." he replied.

Moving to his tactical readouts he impatiently waited as the ship ticked off the last seconds. As soon as the ship dropped out of FTL his tactical display, filled with static until then, cleared and began filling with data as it was received.

"Brevaert located and course plotted. Helm increase velocity to full." called out Mr. Abequa.

"Lots of ships out there Captain. Some of them are rather big." stated Mr. Hamstzhelm, the ships Officer of the Deck.

"Thank you for stating the obvious OOD. Now, show me Brevaert." he said.

"It's right there sir." Hamstzhelm stated as he used his console to highlight the Space Dock. It was surrounded by smaller signatures. "It looks like a number of ships have taken up position off its forward face Captain."

"Look at the readouts Hamstzhelm! Those must be shuttles, checking the wreckage of the Thanatos for survivors most likely. Also, I bet that dock is bitching up a storm with all that mess right in front of them so they are trying to clear it up quickly." he stated.

"You're most likely correct Captain but some of those 'shuttles' are showing much larger heat signatures than I would expect. Might be tugs, trying to haul away the larger pieces." replied the OOD.

Studying the display he nods in agreement. "Watch them, tugs I don't care about, but there are a number of corsairs in the defense forces here." As he watched more blips appeared on the tactical display, much further out and on the other side of Illium. "Ah, those must be the Security forces the Moros drew away."

"They're in the right location. This one," said Hamstzhelm indicating the large signature, "must be the frigate. We'll be at Brevaert in about 3.5 hours and that will give us two, maybe two and a half hours before any real trouble can approach us."

"That should be plenty of time for us to get the data we need for the Illusive Man. I don't want any more screw ups on this mission." stated Ulric.

…

They had lain there, content in the feelings of love and warmth that surrounded them. No words had been spoken, none were needed, the love they had for each other was evident just in the way they gazed into each others eyes. After their last joining Tali had slowly moved off him, taking her customary position by his side. Her head resting on his shoulder as they both breathed deeply from their exertions.

Breaking the quiet Tali whispers "John, I wish we could stay like this forever but I need to get back in my suit."

"Not yet Tali, I think now is a good time to address your punishments for hacking my comm channels and altering my omnitool." he said but the smile on his face made it plain that he was not considering any real disciplinary actions for her.

"Oh?" she responds. "Just what 'punishments' do those infractions demand Captain." she replies playfully. Her hand moving slowly on his chest, letting her fingers draw circles across it.

"Well, it must be something that is commensurate with the crime." he says as his smile turns into a grin.

Uh-oh, Tali had seen that grin before. Usually just before he did or said something that would make her blush. "And what would you have me do my Captain to pay for my crimes?" she asked, her voice containing all the sultry promises of before.

"Something to help wash away the deeds you did." he replied.

"Ah, wash away. What will you have me wash? The engine room? The cabin? Or is there something or someone else that needs cleaning?" she asked as a grin grew on her lips.

"Someone indeed." he said as he kissed her once. Standing he held out his hand as she joined him and led her towards the head.

"That doesn't sound like a difficult punishment Captain." she said smiling at him.

"Really? I need my back scrubbed and you, Tali'Shepard vas Normandy are my brush." he replied as the heads door opened. "And the use of hands is not authorized."

"Oh!" was all she said as he led her into the shower, blushing all the way.

...

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.


	51. Chapter 51

Alliances

Chapter 51 : Gloves

Blood splattered across his face as he bellowed his challenge to all that could hear. "You are all weak! Face me and learn how a krogan fights!" Before him, the Tilmuk battlemaster laid dead, his blood draining out of his body to gather in dusty pools. Grunt stands looking for another to answer his challenge.

"Grunt, they have lost. That," Lak says pointing to the dead battlemaster before Grunt, "was the last. Only whelps and females remain. "

Looking at the body before him he kicks it, causing it to roll over revealing the Tilmuk clan markings as well as the symbol of Clan Leader. "Ha! He fought like he led, badly. Send word to Wrex that Tilmuk's clan is no more and Clan Urdnot is stronger. Gather the warriors to me."

"Both will be done Grunt." stated Lak. Turning he moved back towards the communications pit where the equipment was kept.

He stood at the top of the small mound watching as the warriors of Urdnot gathered, all stamping their feet or pounding chest or hands at their victory. "Ganrok, take your men and secure the females camp. Transportation will be sent once they are ready. Morg, you and your squad will clean out the Tilmuk base. If it has value bring it otherwise let it rot." Watching as the two groups split from the gathered hoard, he smiled an ugly smile.

There had been challenges to his command, "battlemaster's gave the orders" they had said, yet each time he was challenged he had prevailed. Wrex had stood back and watched. He had said "Only the strong lead" and Grunt knew he was the strongest. Now they accepted his command, in this he owed to Shepard's teachings. Give direction but not steps. Show them their objective but not how to take it, let each battlemaster control his men and they will listen. Shepard had shown him this, battlemaster unequaled.

As the two dispatched groups left the area he called out loudly "Battlemasters, time to take your warriors home." Glancing once upwards to the sky he begins the walk back to his tomkah. In that glance he saw the Reapers and the krogans tearing them apart.

…

"So, you finally came to find out if I am okay? I had thought you had forgotten about me." stated Lana as Kal walked up to her bed. Her words had no trace of harshness in them as she knew he had duties to perform aboard the ship. Still, it was fun teasing him, she thought to herself.

Pausing for a moment as he thought about what she said he replies "Lana, I am sorry but I must attend to my duty first. You are and have been first in my thoughts though, as I went about my duties." As he spoke his shoulders had slumped slightly and his hands had come together before him.

She was surprised that his body's position showed he was truly sorry for his lack of attention to her. The slight smile that had been on her lips faded, she had not meant it to hurt him. "Kal, I am the one who is sorry now. I had meant only to tease you, not to cause you regret or sadness." Steeling her nerves she reaches out to him, her bare hand staying within the sterilizing field, waited for his.

Kal just stood there motionless. He saw her unprotected hand and just stared at it until she giggled.

"It's just a hand Kal, it won't hurt you." she said.

Stepping within he field he reached out for it but stopped and looked at his own gloved one. Looking at Lana he paused for only a moment to see her nod, removing his own glove he then reached out to touch hers. Feeling her skin against his brought sensations he had never dreamt of. The green garment she was wearing also surprised Kal, it's color looked very nice against her skin.

As Kal touched her hand her whole body responded to the feelings it caused. Holding his hand firmly she pulls him closer to the bed and brings her other hand out to hold his between hers. Letting the warmth she feels in his touch spread to hers. Seeing movement she looks up and sees that he has turned his head away. "Kal? Are my hands so displeasing to look upon?"

Keeping his head turned towards the bulkhead he said "No Lana, only seeing your face pleases me more but..." He was unsure how to tell her why he was averting his eyes, he did not wish to embarrass her. "But when you moved, your..ah..blanket...ah shifted."

Knowing that only her upper body, her shoulders and perhaps her breasts had been uncovered, she smiled at his desire to honor her privacy. She knew she wore the robe, that could not have moved, at worst she had only uncovered the material and that would be all he could see. "Kal, it's alright. There is nothing you will see that I would not willingy show you and, knowing my feelings, I will be willing to show you so much more soon." she said softly.

At her words he turned quickly back to look once more at her. He looked only at her eyes as he said "It is not your body that makes me act this way Lana but my soul. I do not doubt that we were meant for one another. When the time has come to link our suits I will gladly gaze upon you, all of you. Until that time has come though, I will keep my eyes from places that are yours alone."

"Forgive me Kal, I rush ahead without thought for your feelings and for that I am sorry." she said as she removed her right hand from his. Covering herself so that only her one robed arm still showed, still holding his hand.

"I too am guilty of rushing ahead, of envisioning us together," glancing down at her hand in his, "walking hand in hand down the corridors of the fleet. I have thought of us doing many things together but, until we bond, it must remain a thought, stay within the realms of imagination." Slowly he pulls his hand from hers.

Feeling his hand gently pulling away from hers she lessens her hold. He is right, if it is to happen it must happen on its own and not by shear force of will...or desire she thought to herself. "Our passage down the path has slowed and now moves as it should _inszel_, I know in my soul that you stand waiting for me at the crossing. I can feel you standing there as I slowly approach. The time it takes for me to join you though is controlled by things we have no knowledge of but, I will join you. I feel the push on my soul, like a soft wind behind me, pushing me gently forward. "

Kal's own soul stands in a tempest as it tries to push him over the ledge towards bonding but that same force holds him back, waiting for hers. "It will happen inszel, but until then we should speak of other things. Things that do not confuse or push our feelings faster than they should move." he replied.

"The Ancestor's wisdom in these things will guide us Kal, some other topic then? What has happened since we escaped the space dock?" Lana asked quietly.

"We have crossed into geth space. Even now the veil shines brightly off our port bow. I wish I could take you to the observation deck Lana, the sight is beautiful." he said.

"Then it is true? We are really behind the veil?" Lana asked. She had heard Dr. Chakwas speaking to a woman called Kelly but was unsure she had understood them correctly.

Smiling softly at her he says "Yes, and closer to it than we have ever been. Edie said that we will be only 110 light years from Rannoch once we reach the system we are headed to."

"Since I am still confined to this place you must let me see it through your eyes and words. Tell me what you saw so that I can see it too." she said.

Carefully, Kal begins to draw the vision in her mind. Adding details as he recalls them.

...

"Captain, the tugs and shuttles have left the area." stated Hamstzhelm. "They began returning to the planet as we approached."

"Who cares about those insignificant ships." Ulric said as he continued watching the tactical plot before him. "They have no weaponry to worry about. What happened to the corsairs this system has at its disposal?"

"They too departed. By the look of the wreckage still here I would say the Thanatos tried to go one on one with the Normandy. The captain was a fool, he should have known the Normandy was no mere frigate. Even the Hunley would have been hard pressed to best it in an assault." Hamstzhelm said.

"I don't get it. All information on Shepard had him barely able to feed his crew yet he was berthed in the most expensive space dock in Illium space? Make sure we find out where his funds came from. If shutting down that account is all we can do right now it will at least cut off his means of support." stated Ulric.

"You think we really need to send Marstan in? Any help the dock can expect getting is over 3 hours away still. With us sitting off their bow, they may just give us the data and hope we don't fire on them." said Hamstzhelm.

"Truthfully, that's what I'm hoping for as well. If Marstan has to get involved then the next time we enter Tasale we may find a welcoming party waiting for us.

"Captain, Brevaert is contacting us." stated the on watch comms officer Ms. O'Rourke. "Putting on the speaker."

"Cerberus Cruiser Hunley this is Brevaert Space Docks. We're damn glad to see you, have you brought payment for the damages inflicted on our station?" asked the docks communications officer Galini Awlins.

"Brevaert, this is Captain Ulric speaking. We...WHAT?" he replied as what Brevaert's officer asked sank in. "What payment are you referring to Brevaert?"

Responding, Galini said "As I already stated, to cover the costs of repairs done to this dock as well as the cleanup efforts for the wreckage you are now passing through." Looking back at the data-sheet on her terminal, she smiled once more. "The list of damages is quite extensive as you will see. Shall I transmit them to your ship now?"

"Yes, send them." Ulric said irritably. Damn it, did that fool of a captain actually indicate he was Cerberus? Better try and use this to some advantage, they seem to be talking to us at least. "Brevaert, please transmit all logs on the Normandy during it's time within your docks as well...please."

"Of course Hunley, transmitting now. Currently the cost of repairs stands at 384,193,012 credits." she replied then added "Ah, make that 084 credits. An office chair must be replaced as well. As you can see, we are still finding more damages and the cost for repairs will be adjusted accordingly." She had been paid rather handsomely to ensure that any data Cerberus received was from the doctored data Ms. Lawson had provided her.

Indicating to O'Rourke to kill his feed he waits until she nods. Looking at Hamstzhelm he says "God save us, a bean counter! Anyone here dealt with something like this?" he said looking around the bridge. "Anyone?"

"Uh, captain, sir. My kid plowed through a store a couple months ago with his hovercar on Eden Prime. The stores owner kept calling and upping the costs the same way this place is. His lawyer told him to get out of the system since the local laws could have landed him in prison for life with the amounts he owed in the end. I don't figure Illium is much better, they got slaves here." stated crewman Atkinson.

Staring at Atkinson for a moment, Captain Ulric shakes his head then asks O'Rourke "Did we get the data on the Normandy?"

"Yes sir. It clearly shows the Cerberus Frigate Normandy as not only having been berthed within Brevaert's docks but also as one of the contributors to the current damage. There is data going back over 3 weeks and the account the payments were made from. Sir, everything they have shows Cerberus is responsible for this mess, hell even the credits used to pay them already were from a Cerberus account." she replied.

"Captain, there is also an addendum to the report. It's all legalese and such but the gist of it says they can impound any vessel from a company that does damages of 100 million in credits or more. Sir, you don't think they would try do you?" she added.

"Helm, make for the relay. Now! Best possible speed. O'Rourke, open that channel." he said and watched as she nodded again. "Brevaert, we have the damage reports and our finance department will be contacting you."

Galini watched her terminal as the old cruiser sluggishly turned and began accelerating away from the dock. Containing her laughter she gave one last parting shot across her bow, "Hunley, under Section 3293a3, subsection 9815, paragraph 335 of the Illium Civil Law codes, your vessel is to be impounded until such time as Cerberus provides the funds or failing that, the sale of the Hunley." She would have to send a thank you message to Ms. Lawson for her suggestion on handling the Hunley.

"Catch us if you can." he replied and signaled to drop the channel. Looking at Hamstzhelm he said "Yes, I'm running damn it. Give me a ship to fight and I'll do it but against lawyers? I run."

...

Gently he brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed first her fingers then her palm. The soft sounds Tali made said she was almost awake so he kissed her fingers once more.

"I love the way you wake me John." she said and he turned his head to face her. As his eyes met hers she added "Good morning my love."

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" he asked. He usually had trouble getting used to shipboard beds after a prolonged time away but last night he slept well.

Smiling at him she says "After yesterdays stress and last night's joinings there was no way that I could not sleep well." Thinking about last night she recalled the sensations she herself had felt as she used her body to wash his back. Of course, if the soap caused a rash on her breasts she would not remember it as fondly as she did now.

After the shower, or because of it, they had joined once more before returning to the confines of her suit. She had left her gloves and visor off as they were quick to put on and she had listened to his heart through the night, feeling its strong, steady beat with her hand.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

Looking up into his eyes she said "Last night. I must thank Kelly for remembering the hypoallergenic soap she brought from the hotel. When that runs out you're going to need a different brush."

Concern flashed into his eyes when she mentioned the soap. "Tali, it's not causing you any discomfort or pain is it?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I should have thought about that last night."

Removing her hand from his chest she gently touches her breast. Squeezing lightly at first then more firmly she says "No, if it caused anything it's very light. Though I'm not sure I want to tempt fate too often. And John, if I was really worried about it I would have mentioned it myself. I am not as fragile as I used to be, my skin has become tougher due to all the time outside my suit."

"You're still as soft as the first time I held you." he said as he gently caressed her cheek.

Tali just laid there, enjoying his soft touches as much as his soft words. Either one was enough to cause her body to respond and she began to wonder if there was time enough to follow her feelings. Deciding that there must be she begins to say "John, there is still time to..." when the moment was shattered.

"Excuse me Captain, Tali. It is 1 hour before we enter the Yijha'diol system." EDI said. From her new location her voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Thank you EDI." replied Tali with a slight irritation in her voice. The mood broken, Tali says "Well, guess it's time to get dressed." still sounding slightly irritated.

Before she can get out of bed John gently pushes her down onto her back and with his face mere inches from hers whispers "We have all our lives to be with each other, a moment missed now is just a moment gained later. I will always be here for you." Gazing deep into her eyes for a moment he kisses her softly, passionately.

She heard his words and knew them to be true. Her irritation evaporated as she gazed back into his eyes and returned his kiss as passionately as she could. After the kiss ended she whispered back "And I will be here for you, always."

They held their gaze for a few moments more then smiling she said "I really should get dressed and you need to as well. We still need to get breakfast before we enter the system."

"Ever my voice of reason." he says smiling at her. Sitting up he watches her as she puts her gloves on. Standing he walks towards the head.

…

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner.

Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	52. Chapter 52

Alliances

Chapter 52 : CIC

Shala had just sat there after Han'Pelus had left. Had the information been about anyone else in the entire galaxy she would have had thrown Han out as a liar but no matter how she had tried, there was no disbelieving what she had been told. Perhaps, she thought, it was just her own heart wishing it to be true but, there had been enough facts that she could verify to validate the entire conversation.

Peace. Peace with the geth.

He actually had one of their platforms on his ship and had said nothing to her about it! It had been there, working beside Tali, working to bring the Normandy back home through the relay. Of everything Han had told her, that was the hardest to believe, Tali working with a geth. Even the life-bond Tali had with Shepard would not have been enough for her to do that. No, the level of trust she had in him was far greater than any bond she had ever known of. Once more she was reminded of their ancient heroes, Tross and Allia'Larik and smiles to herself.

They too had come from clans so different, he a simple warrior and she taken from her own in the ancient practice of abducting mates from other clans. Together they had grown in strength and courage, together they followed their vision and from their humble beginnings in Catyn swept across the continent. Peace was the ruins they left in their wake, prosperity was what remained in their passage. Finally, facing their greatest foe they did what no one could believe. They welcomed them, peacefully, and at that moment, united all of Rannoch ushering in a new age.

Shaking her head slowly at her own thoughts, Shala smiles once as her mind brings up an image of John and Tali. Standing at the mouth of the quirn river dressed in ancient quarian armor as they stared off across the ocean. "Bah! You're getting too old." she said to herself. Picking up the OSD she had used to record Han's information she listened once more to the conversations between the marines and Legion as John called the platform.

Leaning back in her chair she thought of the other Admirals, which ones would she share this news with, which ones could she trust. Zaal, he wanted peace but he has shown too often that he was willing to use information unwisely. Daro? No, she would find someway to cause mischief with the data held here. Han, warmonger Han. Hah, he wanted war no more than she herself did but knew something must change or we would never have a reason to settle planetside.

Yes, she would feel him out. Test him with dropped bits to see if he could keep his own council. She must do this, she alone could not convince the others. Sighing, she looks at the list of candidates for the Admiralty. Next 6day the fleet would be voting on Rael's replacement and she was still undecided on who she would support, if she supported any one of them.

Jinm'Yez vas Hrost was a good officer even if a bit too eager to go to war. Nelpi'Enstil vas Xiast, another fine officer though as with Yez still very vocal for war. Meru'Ilistruv vas Calfa Teb seems level headed but her voice grated the nerves of anyone within earshot of her and finally, Stel'Baulz vas Keerage. Favors peace and can back his words with strength not underhanded snipes as Zaal does.

Supporting Stel would make sense but until Shepard actually brings the geth offer forward she would worry that Zaal would push for something stupid like abandoning the fleet altogether for Aeia. No, with Stel there he could push the votes too far towards his beliefs. Nelpi and Jinm, either one Han would hold sway over and could most likely use them to further his call to action. Meru, though Shala shivered at the thought of hours-long meetings hearing that voice, was perhaps the best choice for now.

With those who supported war split between Jinm and Nelpi, neither of them would hold a majority vote. The real battle would be between Meru or Stel, one of these two would be the next Admiral. Whom to support?

…

"Normal space in 1 minute." announced EDI.

"Thank you." John replied as he watched the holotank. The symbol that denoted the Normandy was so close to the Yijha'diol system that they merged into one icon. Looking forward, towards the bridge, he could see Tali standing there and knew she was waiting for another glimpse of Rannoch's star. Hopefully soon, she would be able to look up from her world upon that sun.

"If you don't use this system Legion," he said turning to his left to face it as it stood by his personal terminals, "are you sure it's safe? When exactly was the last sweep through this system?"

"3 hours, 12 minutes ago Shepard Commander." Legion replied. "It is not used by the geth but it is patrolled. As stated before, this system is resource rich and there have been attempts in previous decades where vessels have tried to mine it for themselves. This system belongs to the Creators and we have maintained a security force to keep it safe until they reclaim it."

"Well that's good to know. This far away from any assistance doesn't leave many options open if we are discovered." Turning back to the holo-projection he has enough time to locate their position again before EDI announces normal space. The holo-projection shifts, going hazy for a moment then settles to show just the Yijha'diol system.

At it's center sits a normal G class yellow dwarf sun, very similar to Sol though slightly larger according to EDI's data. Orbiting the sun are 5 distinct rings which resolved into asteroid belts as Shepard watched. By the spectroscopic readings being received it was clear all 5 bands were very rich in heavy metals.

"Legion, is there a specific rock we should pull up next to or will any one of them do?" John asked.

"Attempting to contact geth large mobile platform 33-22132545-2343. There are no communications buoys within this star system, all communications must proceed at the speed of light. We calculate a 1.3 hour delay before a response can be sent." stated Legion.

"Well we either wait or we begin moving in towards the asteroid fields. I see no point in just sitting around." John stated. "Joker, move us towards the outer asteroid belt," and knowing Tali was still looking out of the forward view-ports added "and keep the ship orientated so Rannoch is on our port side please."

"You got it Captain." replied Joker. "Tali, just let me know where you want Rannoch to be and I'll make sure it stays there the whole trip."

"Thank you Joker, I hope my presence here does not bother you." Tali said quietly, still gazing out of the view-port.

"Heck no." Joker said and he made adjustments to the Normandy's attitude. Centering Rannoch in the port view-port he looked once at her then back to his controls. He'd never tell her to her...face but she was one of the few people aboard the ship he actually liked spending time with.

Tali had not had any trouble locating Kaeli'steiz again as the blue-white star near it shown like a beacon, pulling her eyes to it. She had worried that John would think her foolish for her feelings, that at this distance nothing but the soft light it cast was visible and should not invoke such feelings within her. He had not, he had only smiled at her as she told him she wished to look upon it again. His request to keep it visible only underscored his love for her and, though difficult to imagine, increased her love of him.

Glancing down at her omnitool she made a few adjustments, setting up a video feed from one of the outboard sensors. Smiling, she notes the small display now on her HUD that allows her to view the system wherever she may be aboard the ship. Making one last alteration she turns to Joker saying "Thank you." Time now to assist Lana in giving her control of what's left of her suit back to her, she thought to herself. Walking aft, she passes CIC and calls to John "I'll see you later."

"Okay Tali, as soon as anything happens here I'll let you know." John replied as he continued watching the holo-projection of the system. From what Legion had said, there should be a geth platform here and at 1.3 hours to contact, that should put it in the outer asteroid belt. Why was nothing being shown? "Legion, not that I doubt your information but are you sure there is a platform out there waiting for us?"

"Yes, the geth maintain platforms in each system we patrol. Since its normal function is to monitor and report intrusions as well as protect the system, it remains quiescent until such time as action is required. Barring catastrophic failure, it is waiting and will detect us and our signal approximately at the same time." it replied.

"So still a waiting game then." he said more to himself than anyone around him.

…

"Well Captain, at least you managed to accomplish your mission. The data you provided has allowed us to close off one line of resources to Shepard." stated the Illusive Man. "The news from Tasale is disturbing though, if they hold Cerberus accountable for damages it will make movement through the system difficult at best."

"I'm sorry sir but even though we had the largest ship in the system I dared not stay as the number of smaller ships utilized in Tasale could easily overwhelm our defensive abilities." stated Captain Ulric.

Exhaling as he spoke the Illusive Man said "No, in this you did right. Losing the Thanatos was a big loss to our forces but losing the Hunley would have been unacceptable. Dealing with Noveria is easy compared to Illium's convoluted legal and security regulations."

"I don't understand though sir, why did you order the Thanatos to confront the Normandy? Even with the damage reported before contact was lost that ship was more than a match for Captain Giovanni's vessel." said Captain Ulric.

"I didn't. I ordered him to block the Normandy's escape. Had he followed those orders he would be alive today to explain his actions. He chose to withhold his ship as the Moros cleared the way. Had he entered the system earlier he would have been at the docks before the Normandy was ready to depart, keeping her there." explained the Illusive Man.

"Yes but, knowing the firepower of the Normandy he was still a fool for putting his ship in the line of fire. Why not damage the docks? Your orders did mention that didn't they?" asked Ulric.

"He didn't know. There was no reason to fill him in on the Normandy's capabilities. In that I may have erred but I don't see how it would have changed much in the way of an outcome. He would have fled once the doors began opening, Shepard and the Normandy would still have gotten away." he replied.

"Not true, had he known, the Thanatos would still be a ship and not drifting wreckage. We would not owe Brevaert Docks that staggering sum. That's what the lack of information cost us." stated Ulric realizing alittle too late that maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

"I decide what you should know Captain. Do not presume to judge my actions." stated the Illusive Man clearly. "I give the orders here, it's your job to follow them."

"Yes sir!" Ulric stated firmly. He was not stupid enough to continue his disagreement.

"Return to your ship but, I would not get too comfortable there Captain. If I were you, I would be scheduling training on the proper way to follow orders." he said and pressing the icon on his console broke the connection.

Miranda! He angrily shouted. Pressing an icon on his console he said without waiting for a reply "I want every single account that Ms. Lawson even saw or touched closed out and new ones created." Terminating the connection he looked at the data-pad before him. Picking it up he began to review the repairs to the Normandy, trying to see just how much longer it would be before Shepard was back in action.

…

"You're sure about this Jack? There are other places where you can relax, that offer is still open." John asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I still like the quiet down here." Jack replied. "It lets me think, ya know. Helps keep my mind clear of thoughts that still hurt."

"I know this may be getting a little personal here but.." he started to say.

"Shit. You're chained already and I ain't taking Tali's ride." she replied just looking at him.

"NO! I mean, No. That's not what I was going to say Jack." he said as the grin on Jack's face turned into a full fledged smile. "Okay, that's one for your side. What I was trying to ask is have you talked to Kelly? I know you don't think much of her but she is a good listener."

"Thought about it. Nope. Had to talk to her before and every time I did it felt like she wanted to hug me or kiss me or hell, even screw me but never just talk to me. You I can talk to, not sure why though. Maybe it's because you're the first guy I met who didn't try to see for yourself if I really was a girl, I don't know. With you I do know I don't have to hold shit back. You take what I give and keep coming back for more." she said.

"It's called caring Jack. I care about the people that have entrusted their lives to me." he replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that about you. You actually seem to give a fuck about what we need or how we feel. Shit!" she exclaims, standing to do a fast pace across the room then back to her cot, sitting down again. "Stop making me think like that! I get those soft thoughts in my head and the next thing you know I'm getting screwed over by someone who needs something."

"Not on this ship you won't. Nobody here would even attempt to take advantage of you and you should know that already." he said.

"Sure, most of them wouldn't. Most are scared of me except the cheerleader and Tali. Ms. Cheerleader still gets me all pissed off when I see her and Tali, well she's the only person I ever met that I didn't want to kill right away. Not sure why though, shit, maybe it's just because I liked her straps. Kinda reminded me of myself." Jack replied.

He had almost laughed when she mentioned Tali's straps but was able to control it. "What has Miranda done recently to upset you?" he asked. He had not heard of any confrontations between these two since returning from the fleet but that didn't mean it had not happened.

Responding, Jack said "Nothing, and that's what pisses me off more. I know how she feels about me but every time I see her she just smiles or talks nice."

"So you're mad at her because she has been nice to you? You really should talk to Kelly, either that or I get a room rigged with sound dampening foam and let you and Miranda fight with conduit insulation." he said crossing his arms and looking sternly at her.

Looking at the way he was standing over her, his arms crossed like that brings a faint memory to her. It's there for an instant before it vanishes again but it left an odd feeling in her. Like she had been in this position before, looking up at a...adult? Shaking her head to clear the thought she responds "Fine! I'll talk to Kelly but if I get knocked up it's your fault!" Standing quickly she walks past John heading for the stairs.

Shaking his head at what she said he turns to follow her up the stairs but enters the engine room looking for Tali. She had been the real reason for him coming to engineering but when he heard Jack down below he felt he should spend some time with her. Now looking about he is surprised that only Ken and Gabby are present. "Hey you two, everything running smoothly down here?" he asks.

Gabby turns quickly towards him, saluting as Ken just glances his way. "Everything is running perfectly Captain." Gabby responded.

"Glad to hear that. I hope your shortened shore leave still gave you two time to, er, relax?" he asked having heard the scuttlebutt about these two.

"Aye Captain, we..relaxed just fine. Thank you." stated Ken and he tried to keep the grin off his face.

Noticing the glint of metal he says "I see that platinum is the current choice for engineers these days. Carry on you two." He may have been mistaken but he was pretty sure that was a platinum ring on Kens finger and Gabby had been careful to keep her left hand from site.

Gabby began to say "What do y..." but was cutoff by EDI.

"Captain, a large contact has just been detected within the asteroid field. Legion states it is our destination, shall I have Joker alter course to approach it?" asked EDI.

"Yes EDI, tell him to make best possible speed as well. Seems our waiting is over and it's about to get busy again." he said to EDI then nodding to Ken and Gabby said "We'll continue this discussion later." Smiling at them he turned and left engineering, headed for CIC.

…

**Catyn:** Ancient city name, birthplace of Tross'Larik. Present day name: Catyn il quirn, or in human, Catyn on the quirn. A river on Rannoch that flows from the high plains on the continent of Yiistoc, eastward towards the Vynwir ocean.

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.


	53. Chapter 53

Alliances

Chapter 53 : Edie

"If that's Kal again I'm going to have to have a very strong talk with him." stated Dr. Chakwas as she walked back over to her console. Looking at Lana she added "Keep doing that, it may not seem like much but just that little pressure you're applying to your toes will help strengthen your entire leg."

Hearing the annunciator again she presses the comms icon saying "Kal, she is still not ready to receive visitors even if it is you."

"Um, Doctor? It's me, Tali. Is there a problem?" she asks surprised at how Dr. Chakwas had sounded. Glancing to her left she sees Kal sitting at one of the tables. Returning her look he moves his hands and forearms, swinging them sideways from his body in a standard quarian gesture meaning 'I don't know what's going on.' Snickering to herself she turns back to the door waiting.

Looking at Lana, Dr. Chakwas asks "Is it okay if Tali enters?"

"Yes, but please, only Tali." replied Lana. Watching the door she continued the light exercises Chakwas had instructed her to do. Unconsciously, she let her hands check the robe about her to ensure it was in place.

Smiling at her, Dr. Chakwas said to the intercom "You may enter Tali, but only you. Keep that man away." Pausing for a moment to give Tali time to shoo Kal away from the door if he was there she unsealed the door and after Tali entered, resealed it.

When the door opened Tali could see Lana standing beside her bed. Entering quickly, she let the door shut. At least she now understood the reasons for sealing the door. "Hi Doctor Chakwas, Hi Lana." she called out as she walked over to stand beside Lana.

"Tali, it's good seeing you again. I have thought long about our last conversation. When you have the time, there are a few more questions I would ask you. If I may, that is." Lana said.

"Of course, you know I will try to answer any questions you have. But please, right now I wish to correct some things and show you others." Bringing up her omnitool she looks at Lana and asks "May I access your systems?"

Allowing another to access ones own suit controls was an act of either extreme trust or emergency. She had not yet reached that level with Kal though she knew it would be soon. Tali however, yes, she could trust Tali. Their earlier conversation had been deep enough, personal enough for her to know Tali would not misuse that trust in any way. She also knew that Tali had the skills to prevent injuries or issues due to inexperience. She replied simply "Yes."

Quickly Tali accessed the control systems within her suit. "Please forgive my intrusion earlier, it was needed to protect the working components from damage." she said as she made alterations to Lana's subsystems within her helmet. "I should have returned here as soon as we had returned from the fleet to remove these lockouts and correct errors. I beg forgiveness in my belated actions."

"No forgiveness is needed, no fault is found. The needs of the ship must always come before a single person." Lana responded as she watched her HUD flicker and flash dimly. Information of her suits condition moved across the displays and inactive subsystems came to life once more. "Tali, you did what must be done to help the ship. I have not suffered from your actions so please do not be upset."

"Thank you Lana but I should have been here sooner and in that I am at fault." she said. Making one last alteration she continued: "There. What subsystems still function you have full control of again. There is a small display as well, in the center of that is a small star. Yellowish orange. Can you see it?"

She saw the star field displayed. And was looked closely at it. Near a blue-white star was a smallish star that was yellow but with hints of orange. "Yes, I see it. What star is it?" she asked as her heart beat faster. Kal had said they were behind the veil. Was it possible?

"It is _Kaeli'steiz_ Lana. Home." replied Tali quietly. "It is but 110 light years from us currently."

"Oh Ancestors, it's beautiful." Lana said with a shaky voice. "Thank you Tali for this gift."

"This is not a gift from me but from John, without him we might never have even come this close to seeing our home." Tali responded then looking at Dr. Chakwas asked "Where are the remnants of her suit?"

Having been trying to not listen in on their conversation Dr. Chakwas glanced up as she heard the question. "What? Oh, it's on the other side of the bed. In a storage locker under it." she said.

"Thank you." Tali replied. Moving to the locker, she retrieved the pieces she needed. The chest piece with the primary power and control systems and the left arm. She ignored the glove, that could be put on if wanted but was unneeded for this. Sitting down on the other bed she began her modifications.

"Tali? What are you trying to do?" asked Lana as she watched her working on her suit with a speed that she herself could not match.

"I am attempting to get you a functioning omnitool so you may once more feel control in your life and command your own suit, or at least what's left of it." she replied as she pulled out a multifunction cutter and removed most of the chest sections materials. Now, only the power sections were left in her hands. The power section was at the top most part of the female suit, just below the neck seals. It allowed it to be hidden under the _realk._

Attaching a small cable to the output terminals she then sat it down and picked up the left sleeve. Just before she began her work she looked at the sleeves end, where it mated with the glove and verified the miniature holo-projector was there. She would have felt like a fool had she done the work and found that Lana was left-handed. Adding a matching power coupling to the arm she stands holding both pieces.

"Now Lana, if I may I will attach this," indicating the power unit, "to your suit, it will allow your helmets backup systems a chance to recharge but will also power the omnitool. The cable will allow you to slide the arm on and power the omnitool. Um, it will require that I touch you. I am sorry for this personal intrusion." Tali said.

"I find that I am not so concerned anymore of touches, please do what you must. In truth I would enjoy having some control of my life again." Lana responded and watched as Tali walked up to her.

Standing behind Lana she places the altered power unit at the base of her helmet and sets it in place using a small amount of adhesive. Tali had needed to reach around Lana. Placing her hand on Lana's chest so she could use it to stabilize herself, she pressed the unit into the glue, firmly setting it.

Feeling Tali's hand on her chest had been a surprise but she knew that anything Tali did was because she had to. Relaxing, Lana watched now as Tali held out the sleeve from her suit, ready to assist her in putting it on. Sliding her arm into it caused the robes material to bunch up. "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be Tali. I fear it may not be practical to use the sleeve and the robe at the same time."

"No, it will work but, um, I...you need to open the robe so I may reach within the sleeve to pull it." Tali said. "The cable is getting caught and must be pulled through."

"Oh for heaven's sake you two. Lana, just take the robe off and pull the sleeve on. Then just put the robe back on and the problems solved!" stated Dr. Chakwas. "If you're hesitant about Tali seeing your body then she can just turn around until you're dressed again."

Both women just looked at Dr. Chakwas for a moment before Tali just turned around and watched the door. Lana, having seen Tali turn and knowing Dr. Chakwas had seen more of her body than she herself, had quickly removed the robe and pulled the sleeve up. She could not attach the cable so after redressing she said "Tali, I am dressed. I could not reach the cable to connect it."

Turning back to Lana, Tali reaches into the collar of the robe and makes the connection. Lana immediately brought her omnitool up and after making a few checks was pleased that it was working well. "Thank you Tali." she said.

"You're welcome Lana, here are the codes for our communications aboard the ship." she said as her omnitool transferred the data. "I must be going now but please, if there is anything I can help you with just contact me."

"Now if you're finally finished maybe my patient can get back to the exercises she has been instructed to do!" stated Dr. Chakwas as she ushered Tali out of sickbay.

…

"Captain, sensors are detecting multiple incoming contacts." called out Sensors Officer Galmat. He continued trying to refine the images being received but until more data was gathered all he knew for sure was that a wall of somethings had just entered the system from FTL space.

"Display, now" stated Ships Captain Yuulzil. He moved quickly to his command couch as his information screens sprang to life in a semi-globe of holographic projections before him. They could not be, it was too soon, too soon. The Councils STG would have warned them if they had already entered the galaxy.

"Confirmed multiple ships, 4 hours for identification, point of origin...Enoch." stated Combat Officer Rostili.

"How many point sources detected?" asked Yuulzil. A ship traveling in FTL is invisible when it is coming at you, it moves faster than its own image, but when that field collapses and the ship returns to normal space a pulse of energetic tachyons is produced. That pulse can be detected with sensitive enough equipment, and aboard this salarian ship, they had that equipment.

"Thousands, and more each moment." Galmat replied. He had never seen so many ships dropping from light speed at the same time. As he thought that he saw the warning indicators on his console flashing green. "Ships Captain, sensors reaching overload status."

"Reduce sensitivity, we know they're coming." stated Yuulzil. He didn't need to know the exact number, just that there were at least tens of thousands of vessels bearing down on his one small ship. Well, this one and the quarian...research vessel in orbit with them. Research ship indeed, it could barely detect the planet let alone any microbes on it.

Only now did he actually piece together what he had heard. Point of origin was Enoch. Tens of thousands of ships. The quarians were coming to claim what was theirs. "Stand down, it is the quarians coming home." Ships Captain Yuulzil stated as he keyed the icons to disable his own displays.

"Shall I alert the quarian ship?" asked Communications Office Ventiss. He was already keying in the codes when Yuulzil stated no. Looking at him, Ventiss asked "Why will we not inform them?"

"They have no need to know of our detection ability Ventiss. They will find out soon enough." he replied and went back to the science station to continue his work studying a species of flora from the planet.

…

"Team two, move up" came the whispered command into Sandy's ears. Motioning to Horowitz she watched through her scope as he moved quickly to the corner of the shipping crate. Stopping there she can see him glance around the corner and raise his hand showing 3 fingers.

Now moving herself, she moves across the row of containers and climbs up an inspection ladder to the top. Crawling forward just enough to see into the next area she easily spots the 3 men Horowitz indicated. She could also see three more out of his sight. Whispering into her mic she says "6" as she marks their locations.

Glancing at his map he sees where Sandy marked the targets. That makes 8 known hostiles not counting the 5 already dead behind them. "Team three, grid tango 8, move." he whispered again. Watching on his command helmet's HUD he could see his people carefully and smoothly moving to position.

Moving low through a number of small crates awaiting loading into the shipping containers took time but screw ups here would get him and Jess killed. He was not about to screw up. They were the cleanup crew and had to get into position to make sure no one got out of this trap, dead or alive. Finally reaching the end of the smaller crates he stands and carefully looks around the corner. Seeing it's clear he motions to Jess to take the other side of the canyon created by the stacked boxes.

Quietly, Jess moved to the corner and after verifying it clear dashed into an alcove on the other side. Quickly turning around she checks to ensure no one had seen her then gives a thumbs up to Solra.

"Team 3 in position, ready to stem the flood." whispered Solra. Nodding to Jess he rechecks that a fresh thermal clip rests within his revenant and kneels down to steady his fire.

Rechecking her own SMG she smiles at herself. Solra's firepower and her biotics will keep this place nice and free of hostiles.

With teams 2 and 3 in position, Captain Castillo moved forward. His HUD verified that Ayleena was behind him and the 8 hostiles had not moved. Weaving down a corridor created by the boxes they quickly reached the one passage large enough to walk side by side down. This was the main corridor for transports to move the crates down. 30 meters down this passage was their target.

They would have to move quickly down this passage for at least 10 meters in the open before they would reach suitable cover again. Pausing here he calls softly "Taking two, call your shots but hold."

Sandy immediately responded saying "Bat rev." That's all she needed to say, indicating the batarian with the revenant she held centered in her scope.

Horowitz had climbed the crates he had rested against and now held his own target in his sights. Keying his mic he said "asari." By her armor and stance she was a full biotic, the most dangerous kind, like Ayleena.

Trusting that his two snipers had picked out the most deadly of their targets he signaled Ayleena to move forward, pulling his finger across his throat to indicate that any hostiles found were to be eliminated.

One last check of his HUD and he moved out, 10 meters can be a long way, especially if the thing you want most of all is to not be seen. Ayleena's lighter armor meant she was first to cover the distance and from safety, watched for hostiles as he entered the small crevice between the shipping containers that she stood in. Moving to take a look, Ayleena's hand came up, stopping him. She held up 1 finger.

Checking his HUD he can see only one contact in that area, the other one had moved back towards the other 6. Whispering in her ear he says "Bring him."

With a smile her body pulsed blue and stepping out of concealment reaches out and grabs the batarian standing 15 meters away in a biotic field, wrenching him towards the two as Castillo pulls his knife. Dropping the stunned batarian at their feet, Castillo silences him with a single, deep, cut. Whispering again he says "Move out."

Reaching the corner, one quick look gives Castillo all the information he needs. All 7 hostiles are standing about a single shipping container. Luckily, the container itself is closed. He counted 4 humans, 2 asari and 1 batarian. Whispering into the mic he says "On the count of three. 1...2...3!"

As soon as he said 3, the heads of the lone batarian and one of the asari literally blew apart as the heavy sniper rounds impacted their skulls. The remaining asari had enough time to turn and see what happened before she was lifted high in the air and slammed with bone crushing speed into the ground.

Castillo had opened fire as well on the group of 3 humans closest to him, dropping two before the remaining 2 ran down the opposite corridor.

Running toward the corner to see where the other two have gone he hears the heavy automatic fire from a revenant as a human body slams into the closed container. Reaching the corner he hears the reports from his team. Counting them, he knows all hostiles are dead and calls out "Come on in boys and girls, time to open the package and see what we found."

Waiting until his full team arrives they turn to the container and break the seals.

"So Captain, what contraband has Illium's Finest found today? Narcotics? Illegal weapons?" asked Sandy.

As the doors swung open silence fell on the team, too stunned to even gasp or curse. Captain Castillo, after just a few seconds, found his voice. Yelling into his comms unit called out "Med Teams, I need medical teams here ASAP! Bring the whole damned hospital!" as the rest of the team looked upon at least 50 or more turians as well as a few quarians just bound and stacked inside.

Her voice cracking with the strain from holding back tears, Ayleena asked "Who gave headquarters this tip?"

Having to tear his eyes away from the sight before him he looked at her and said "Someone called Edie vas Normandy. I think she's quarian."

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.


	54. Chapter 54

Alliances

Chapter 54 : Landed

"Alpha Draconis system in 3 minutes Captain Danna" stated the Rayya's helmsman Peyma'Stanuz. "I still do not understand why we are in the trailing edge of the flotilla. The fleet's main body is already within the system."

"We are important yes but, we are not a fighting vessel Peyma. If you have not noticed, we are surrounded, as are the other two liveships, with frigates and picket ships to protect us. At least we will not be the last ship to enter the system, that honor goes to the Umyasta." Kar said indicating the cruiser that was in charge of protecting the liveships.

"Still, the Rayya has done so much for the fleet. You would think it would have a greater place of honor." she replied.

"Stand easy Peyma, soon we will join with them and gaze with our own eyes at our salvation." he replied. He, like all the quarians in the fleet, had only seen the images sent back from the survey and research team. He longed to actually see it's beauty with his own eyes. "And to answer your question, a fleet's food supply is never the first thing into a system. You are new to the bridge, you will learn."

The entire bridge crew stood silent, speaking only when needed information had to be spread, watching as the ships chronometer slowly ticked down the final seconds to sub-light speeds. They could see the computer enhanced and color corrected image on their displays but it meant nothing compared to actually seeing it.

As the final seconds wound down the crew hurried in preparations for normal flight. The Rayya was no small frigate or cruiser, she was one of three of the largest ships ever built by any race known to the quarians. She had to be, just to be able to supply the foods needed for a full 1/3 of the quarian race. If even one field generator was misaligned by so much as a centimeter it would be enough to tear the ship apart during the transition. This was the time when ships were lost, the old equipment, unable to take the strain of reentry, failed and the ships disintegrated before even their own crews knew.

Kar'Danna was worried, only a fool would not be. If the Ancestors decided that he, his crew or the people aboard the ship were unworthy of the new home he would not even know until he stood before them in judgment. Curling his toes for luck he waited for the correct time and ordered "Sub-light, now!"

The titanic energies that surrounded the ship bled off in a fraction of a second, the internal field generators roared at the strain placed upon them to compensate for the shift and each struggled to perform its duty. Less than a second after giving the order, Kar'Danna and the Rayya re-entered normal space as 200,000 people gazed out upon their new home.

"Signal to the Neema that the Rayya is home." he said quietly.

"Yes sir." was the equally quiet response.

…

"Show me what you have EDI." John said as he stepped up to the holo-tank.

"Displaying now Captain." stated EDI as the display blurred for a moment, moving quickly to center on the heat source now visible within the outer asteroid field.

"That things as big as a cruiser or larger." Joker said over the comms. "It's not moving though, so that's a good thing right?"

"EDI, how long until we have visual contact?" John asked. The display before him just showed the rough outline from the heat signatures being detected. He really wouldn't know what that thing was until they could actually see it.

"Shepard Commander," stated Legion who had stayed in CIC during the transit towards the asteroid belt. "We will transmit the data to EDI."

"Thank you Legion." he said and waited as the projection shifted and details emerged from the blob before him into a vessel. A large vessel. "Legion, that looks to be about the size of an Alliance Heavy Cruiser. Care to tell me why something that big is just sitting here in an empty system?"

"We have already explained, Shepard Commander. It is here to monitor and protect this system's resources. Due to this system's remote location, consensus was reached that it should be self sustaining in its mission. To do so, it would need to have the resources and capabilities to maintain, repair and replace any components necessary as well as defend itself." stated Legion.

"I see, wouldn't a small space station have been a better choice?" John replied still looking at the geth platform. It loosely resembled the geth ships used in the attack on the Citadel.

"A station could not give chase." Legion stated flatly.

"So that's a fully functional cruiser out there?" asked John. If so then the geth were very serious in maintaining this system for the quarian race. That is a commitment unheard of in the Alliance.

"Yes, it is an older design and is scheduled for refit next year. It has been on station for 87.3 of your human years." Legion said.

John says "If I may ask, what are its capabilities? Since you really don't need crew quarters or food storage areas, that must free up a lot of space for weapons."

"12 heavy torpedo tubes, 36 mass accelerator guns of 18.3 kilograms each, 18 secondary mass accelerator guns of 9.6 kilograms each, 18 heavy plasma bombardment projectors suitable for close ship encounters, 36 point defense laser turrets, 6 dropships and 72 fast strike mobile platforms." it said.

"Loaded for bear, as a very old saying goes. How many of this class do you have?" John asked. Though not as impressive in weaponry as the newest of the Alliance Dreadnoughts, it would rip one of their cruisers to shreds.

"There were only 72 platforms created on this design. It was calculated that if this was insufficient then the design was incorrect and would be reexamined. Currently, new designs, incorporating what was discovered on the collector base are being finalized. Consensus was reached that using the Old Machines's technologies in and of themselves would leave us vulnerable. We have been modifying that data." replied Legion.

"Modifying? How, if I may ask, that is." he said. Just those cruisers could decimate the Alliance fleet he thought to himself.

"As we examined the data contained within the data-mined files we discovered missing information. It was reported by the original crew of the Normandy that even with its stealth system engaged, the collector vessel was able to track and attack the ship. The data recovered indicated this as well but there was no reference to how it was done. Probability calculations pointed towards a different type of sensor. Examining the sensor specifications provided no new information. We calculated that if the sensors were the same then what they were sensing was different. The only emission that would have been exterior to the Normandy was the mass effect field." Legion said.

"And? You found something there?" John asks.

"Correct. The field emits a tachyon stream that acts as a beacon. These tachyon particles move faster than light and provide a means to track even a stealthed ship. The geth are now correcting this." stated Legion.

"So you found a way to track these...tachyon streams? Particles? We can see the Reapers coming?" he asked hopefully.

"No. We disabled the portion of the element zero core field generator responsible for the creation of the tachyons. Now the Reapers cannot track us." replied Legion.

"But you're still going to create a tracking device so we can keep tabs on the Reapers? Right?" he asks again.

"No. The tachyon stream is a fault placed into the system. Calculations indicate a 99.991 percent probability that the Reaper mass effect field does not generate this beacon. To announce itself to others would be counter productive to a fleet that prefers to hide." responded Legion.

"But if you built the detector then you can track any ships before they enter a system, would that not be seen as a good thing?" John asks trying to reason with Legion.

"It is an unnecessary use of resources. If knowledge of how to disable this signal is transmitted throughout the galaxy then it becomes a useless item. Consensus was reached that it was better to reduce the resource needs of an element zero core than greatly increase the required resources to add this detector on each vessel." stated Legion. "During the Normandy's refit here, it is our intention of disabling the device in its core as well."

John could see that within a few weeks the detectors would become useless except for maybe the odd small craft that never got around to making the changes. Making changes... "Legion, if I were you I would make sure Tali knows just what it is you intend to do to the Normandy's Drive Core." he said.

"What was that about the Core? Who's making changes?" Tali almost demanded as she stepped from the elevator. The look she gave Legion would have frightened anyone if they had been able to actually see it.

"Hi Tali." John said as a smile grew on his face.

"Don't 'hi' me, I heard you. If any work is to be done on the Drive Core it will go through me first." she said in a tone that made it very clear she meant business.

"Relax Tali, nothing was going to be done without your knowledge and approval. Legion can fill you in later, right now you might want to look at this mobile platform Legion has directed us to." he said. The smile was still there, he couldn't help it. It was all Tali's doing.

Seeing his smile she relaxes, he would never let anyone go behind her back when it came to engineering. Stepping up to stand beside him, she looks at the holo-projection as stops. "Keelah." Glancing at Legion then John she looks once more at the vessel displayed there. "John, that's a geth cruiser. Decimator Class. Why is it here?"

"It's stationed here. It protects this system from raiders. It also seems to be the ship that's going to finish the repairs on the Normandy." replies John.

"Creator Tali'Shepard. Since you are the senior Creator present within this star system the geth need to request permission to use locally available resources to provide the materials needed for the Normandy's repair. If permission is denied the repairs will continue but the materials will need to be brought in, increasing the time required for completion." stated Legion.

Looking at Legion, Tali says "I...I don't understand. Why does it matter what I say?"

"Tali," John said, "the geth have been keeping this system safe, protecting it for the time of the Creator's return. Basically, it belongs to the quarian race and only a quarian may decide how it's used."

Looking at John as he spoke she still did not fully understand the what or why but did understand the who. Turning to face Legion she said "Yes, use whatever resources are needed in the repair of the Normandy."

"Thank you Creator Tali'Shepard, ships are being dispatched now." stated Legion.

Turning again to look at the holo-projection, Tali sees 6 small vessels leaving the hanger bay of the cruiser. Quickly, they exited the ship and moved off in different directions on missions only the geth would know about. "John, will we be actually docked with the ship or just holding station next to it?"

"Legion?" John asked in reply. He had assumed they would be docking with the cruiser so had not even thought to ask.

Raising its arm, it activated its omnitool. On the projection within the holo-tank an asteroid began pulsing blue. "There is a flat expanse of rock, created when a section of the asteroid was sheared off. Mooring lines will be anchored to it and the Normandy will rest there as it is repaired."

"Got that EDI? Please pass those coordinates to Joker." John said as he wrapped his arm around Tali's waist. "Thanks for the use of the asteroids Tali. The Normandy will repay this gift of resources as soon as she is able."

Looking up to his smiling face she replied "You have been spending time with Lana again."

Glancing back at the holo-projection, the blue pulse reminds him of something. "Tali, I seem to recall something about a little blue vial. Care to tell me what that is about?" he asks.

"Later." she replied. "When we are alone but right now I need to talk to Legion about the proposed alteration to the ships Drive Core and you have to land your ship Captain."

Chuckling at her he says "Always work to do. Okay, after the Normandy is safely grounded I'll meet up with you in our cabin." Tapping her visor once with his forehead, he releases his hold on her waist and watches as she descends the steps. Turning back he watched as they neared the asteroid. Behind him he hears Tali and Legion discussing the change as their voices became fainter. Glancing back he sees both have entered the elevator.

"10 minutes before landing Captain." stated EDI. "I have scanned the landing zone and it is as Legion described it. Almost a half kilometer long, one kilometer wide expanse of solid rock. Readings indicate this face was sheared off almost one million years ago. It will be a perfect spot to rest on as I am repaired."

Studying the display a moment longer he says "It appears to be rotating about once every two minutes. With the ship grounded there, you will be able to scan the space around us without giving us away. Will it's rotation be a problem for landing?"

"Hey, I can hear you up here. A 2 minute rotation giving me a problem? I thought you knew me better than that." Joker said over the comm unit.

"Well let's be honest here Joker. All I've seen you land on is...well, nothing! At least not in this Normandy." he replied pulling his leg a little.

"Is that so? I'll remember that next time you need your ass saved from a nuke on countdown." came the reply but Joker was already paying more attention to the flight controls than anything else. As the Normandy neared the asteroid, he began giving the ship a slight rotation, matching the speeds with their landing zone.

Since the LZ was not centered on the asteroid, Joker had to get the Normandy rotating as well as moving sideways. It was as easy as moving across the outer side of a ball except there was no ball to guide you.

EDI monitored the approach. If Jeff had had any trouble she could have taken control and maneuvered the ship safely but she was very careful with all the crew. They had their duties and for her to do it for them would give them a sense of uselessness. That was counterproductive to any sentient's well being.

Passing over the outer rim of the rock, Joker now had visual as well as distance readings to assist in his task. Correcting a slight rotational speed variance, he slowly guided the Normandy to the center of the plain. Now was the dangerous part, landing.

John had been watching the entire time. He may not know the intricacies of landing on a rotating body but he knew when Joker was actually having to be careful. He shut up, and as John watched, not a sound was heard from the bridge.

Watching his readings as well as glancing out of the view-ports, Joker applied a little vertical downward thrust, just enough to cause the Normandy to drift downward slowly. Luckily, he didn't actually have to land on the asteroid, just get the ship close enough for the mooring cables to reach. That meant 25 meters, only 105 to go and he could trigger them.

_Down 15 meters, increase rotation...not too much. Damn, slow the descent, don't approach too fast or the rotational vectors could snap a cable. 62 meters, good. Slowly, slowly. Watch the drift to port, micro-burst, keep us centered. 45 meters, slow descent more, just drift down. _

"You're doing fine Jeff." stated EDI as she continued to monitor his actions. There was a reason he was the pilot of the Normandy. In CIC she stated "Captain, almost down. Mooring line release in approximately 30 seconds."

"Thank you EDI." John responded as he just stood there, knuckles a little white from his grasp on the railing. He had heard stories of ships being crushed or slung into other, nearby asteroid, when a landing like this was done badly.

_32 meters. Slower now, cancel all vertical thrust in 3, 2, 1._ Joker fired the attitude jets one last time as the Normandy slowly came to the 25 meter mark. Verifying position and attitude he keyed the icon and from the belly of the Normandy, 4 hatches opened and fired 3 meter long mooring harpoons at the asteroids surface. Each one embedded itself deep within the solid rock, creating an instant anchorage for the ship.

"Anchors seated, beginning the reel in." stated Joker and activated the automated reel systems that controlled the cables. Below the Normandy, the 4 powerful motors attached to the reels of ultra-high tensile strength cables began to slowly wind the slack cables, drawing them taut.

Joker's work wasn't done yet. Until the cables could tighten and begin to pull the Normandy towards the asteroid, he had to continue his deft sideways movement and rotations.

As the cables tightened, the rotation of the asteroid itself would, through centrifugal force, keep the lines taught and the Normandy safely rotating with it.

Feeling the change in the Normandy's responses even before the indicators lit, Joker knew the lines were tight and relaxed slightly. Activating another icon, 3 landing struts lowered beneath the ship. Still watching the readings, ready to react if a cable parted or reel slipped or stuck, he sat there monitoring as slowly the Normandy gently came to rest on the asteroid's surface.

"Captain, the Normandy has landed." Joker announced formally as the strain of the last few moments began to ease out of his system.

"Thank you Joker, well done." John replied. Now that the ship was safely down he was finally able to release the grip he had on the railing.

…

**A/N: Come on now Bioware! An Omnitool FOR A ROBOT? It would visualize any data within it's memory matrix, it would electronically make any selections. Why the HELL would it need an omnitool to interface with anything?**

**/rant off.**

**Though centrifugal force can be called fictitious, it is also a viable way to anchor to a rotating body. The actual force is the ship trying to move in a straight line due to inertia, the mooring cables are actually just preventing the ship from moving away from the rotating body. This is what keeps the line taut and allows the ship to be slowly pulled closer. **


	55. Chapter 55

Alliances

Chapter 55 : Secretive

The Illusive Man watched the video one more time, dissecting it, looking for any new information he had not already gleaned from its coverage of the Normandy's escape. Though the images were taken at long range, the news shuttle that had taken the footage had done him an invaluable service. It was clear the Normandy was still in need of major repairs, still needed help. With Miranda's no longer hidden assets unavailable, he felt confident Shepard would have to return to him.

_Checking his chrono he sees 17.9 hours have elapsed since the escape. Don't waste my time Shepard, contact me. We can have the Normandy repaired and EDI back under control in less than two weeks. I have missions for you._

Keying his intercom he says "Jackson, any word or lead on where the Normandy could have gone? It's still damaged so make sure all the space docks are still being watched."

"No sir, nothing from the agents watching the docks but we did have a report from Terra Nova, seems the Normandy might have been seen there. Two agents have been dispatched from the local office to interview the person who reported the sighting. I expect a report for you within a few hours." he replied.

"Terra Nova has too high a gravity to allow the Normandy to land and there are no space docks there." stated the Illusive Man. "However, there is that asteroid Shepard saved two years before." Negligible gravity, a planet that almost worships him and would be willing to repay him for saving their lives. "Dispatch the Moros to Terra Nova, have them LOOK only! If the Normandy has gone to ground there I want to know without tipping them off."

"Yes sir. Should I alert the Hunley in case they are found?" he asked.

"No, we have seen Shepard's response to any attempt to use force against him. Subversion and stealth are the tools we must use now if we need to force him back to us." he said aloud and to himself added _'Leverage is what I need to use against him and I believe that leverage is quarian.'_

"Sir, if you're ready we have the latest updates on a few of the projects being run." Jackson said, his voice conveying extreme hesitation.

"Very well, give me news." stated the Illusive Man. Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes as Jackson read off the reports.

"Communications has been lost with the science team at Travers station, local reports indicate massive explosions seen before it began breaking apart. The research team on Ophelia have come up empty and have requested additional funding and test subjects to pursue their project. And finally, the requisitions team on Illium have met an untimely end, all experimental animals have been released back into the wild." he said and waited for the tirade that was due to follow.

_Travers lost, it's good that we backed up their servers recently. Would hate to lose all the results they had reported, though it's a shame they could not perfect the eezo bomb before they did something stupid. I will have to get another team up to speed on that, nuclear explosion powering a negative charge through an eezo field increasing local mass enough to compress all within the field into a short term black-hole. That was a weapon I have a use for._

_Ophelia team, useless people. The Reaper indoctrination device must output some type of signal, why they can't find it I do not know but unfortunately, we must continue this operation._ "Jackson, approve an additional 50 million credits to Ophelia but make sure they understand that I want results soon or they become the test subjects. Dispatch a cleanup crew to Travers as well. Make sure they wipe all surviving data."

"Yes sir." Jackson replied, surprised at how calm he was being.

"Now, you said the team on Illium has been eliminated. Did the report mention how?" he asked. _Damn, now both the Citadel and Illium were cut out. Omega as our only large scale supplier of subjects was going to slow down our testing._

"No sir, I have requested more information from our local agent there, though she has not been very helpful up to now. I mean, Shepard and crew were there for three weeks and she didn't report anything to us." Jackson stated.

"Have her replaced. But not before her replacement is there working with her. He can retire her." replied the Illusive Man. _I can accept missing something but missing something for three weeks? She has obviously become too lax in her duties and that is unacceptable._ "Permanently."

"It will be done sir." Jackson said and cut the connection.

…

"Excellent job Joker, glad you're at the helm." John stated over the intercom before leaving his station. Walking forward to actually get a view of their new hiding place he nodded to the crew that noticed him. He had been a little surprised at how easily they had accepted the fact that geth were going to be repairing the ship.

As Shepard entered the bridge Joker replied to his earlier statement saying "Glad I'm here too, wouldn't miss this for anything! Did you get a good look at that geth cruiser?"

"Yes, glad the Alliance doesn't have to go up against them. And that one is an older model, I didn't ask what the new ones are capable of." he stated as he looked out across the plain of the asteroids face. Reminded him of X57 he thought to himself. Now that would have been the perfect place to go if the geth offer had not come up.

"You got that right. Only our Dreadnoughts would have a chance against them, wait. You said that was an older model? Shit." Joker replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." John said then getting his fill of the rock the Normandy now rested on added "I'm going to check on..."

"Tali." Joker finished his statement for him. "Don't worry, EDI and I can keep the Normandy safe as you two go 'talk' some more."

"If you're that jealous Joker, I can have the geth install a door here for you. Just so you and EDI can have some private time." he said.

"Gee, really Shepard?" he replied sarcastically. "You promised me a fish before so I'm not holding my breath. Anyway, Tali must be in engineering, the drive core just went offline."

"Thanks." he said and headed aft.

…

"Legion, that section is in the feedback loop. It's used to stabilize the core output." Tali stated as Ken and Gabby watched.

"Correct, it is also the device that causes the field to create the tachyon emissions used to track the ship's movements by the Reaper's." it replied.

"But removing it means one less safety check. Would it not be better to discover which components actually create the signal and alter that section only?" asked Tali.

"The geth do not understand enough about the tachyon itself, we cannot determine which singular component produces it or which ones in conjunction with each other produce it. Consensus was reached to just remove the device. We have not experienced any failures with the geth large scale mobile platforms." it stated.

"That's like saying I haven't crashed today or I haven't eaten. It's not that it has not happened, it's that it could happen now. No, it stays in place for now. The basic design used in this specific module is one of the oldest on record but it is not its first revision. Let us examine all variations on the modules Legion. There must be something in common with all of them even from the earliest designs. That is where the Reaper tracking system must lie." Tali said as she brought her omnitool up with the design plans for the feedback module.

"We had not considered examining older variations on the module's design to assist in determining the specific components. Currently, there are 1752 distinct models dating back some 3.5 millions years. Recovered subsystems from extinct races included. This will take time to process and correlate all data as we are no longer able to communicate real time with the geth." stated Legion.

"Then we have a lot of work to do while the Normandy is repaired." Tali said making notes on her omnitool. Bringing up the next module design she noticed the core output had dropped considerably.

EDI stated over the engineering intercom "The Normandy has landed. Drives inactive."

"Thank you EDI" she heard Gabby respond from her console.

"We stated there are 1752 models, we have only 3 design specifications within our memory core. A request for the other 1749 designs will be made but it will take time for a courier to reach the Ganis'zim system relay then return." replied Legion. "Also, due to the number of modules to be analyzed it would be advisable to utilize EDI's enhanced comparison algorithms to quickly detect design variances."

"In that, you're correct Legion. No point in wasting time on this now then." she said. Looking back towards the main engineering section she said loud enough to be clearly heard "Ken, can you and Gabby please start level 3 diagnostics and comparative tests on the power and propulsion systems. There's about 20 hours of use on the systems now and I'd like to compare the pre-flight data with current readings."

"Sure thing Tali, as soon as the data's compiled we will let you know." called back Ken.

"Alright Legion, that's about 40 hours before we can have the information we need. If you would, could you run the level 3's on the Drive Core? I need to speak with John." she asked.

"Yes." replied Legion. "EDI, Drive Core offline during testing." Turning he began the diagnostic routines, monitoring the readouts.

Walking back through engineering she nodded at Gabby and noticed again how quickly she moved her hand. Pausing to look at her a moment she asked "Gabby, since returning to the Normandy you and Ken have acted differently. I do not mean to pry if this is due to some human courting ritual but your body language tells me you are hiding something. I have never known you to do that before."

"What? No, there's nothing going on. I'm not hiding anything." Gabby replied though the way she kept her hand behind her belied her statement.

Having walked into engineering just as Tali had confronted Gabby, John had seen the quick flash of silver on her finger and silently watched as she tried to pull it off behind her back. "I think Tali," he said, "that our other two Engineers have either become engaged to or have actually married one another."

Hearing Shepard, Gabby quickly spun to face him. Her ring, almost off her finger, slipped from her and bounced noisily on the deck plates. Turning beet red, Gabby tries to retrieve her wayward ring. "It's nothing, just a...a silly little..."

"Nothing is it? Silly? You may be too scared to say it but I will Gabriella." stated Ken as he bent down to retrieve the ring that now rested by his foot. "This was given to you because I love you, not because I like buying jewelry." Standing he places it in Gabby's hand adding "Captain, Tali. I have asked Gabby to be my wife and she accepted though I did not realize that it would embarrass her so to say it."

"Ken, I'm not embarrassed about being engaged to you. I'm just, well...it's that we work together and you know how the command discourages relationships within the same department." Gabby said.

"Hell woman! You're still thinking Alliance." Ken stated then thought about what she said. It was true, anytime someone became too friendly with a co-worker, one of them had been transferred. He had seen a number of friends breakup due to that stupid rule and with concern now showing on his face he looked at Shepard, waiting for his orders.

"John! You wouldn't dare break them up!" Tali said, hands already on her hips as she stared at him. _It was the most common place for couples to bond with one another, where else would you spend enough time with someone than together at work. It was also a very well known fact that lifemates always worked better together than individually._

"If I may say something before I'm crucified by my own lifemate, I think it's wonderful that you two finally accepted what everyone else already knew. You two were made for each other, heaven help the poor captain that tries to separate you." he said with a huge smile on his face. "Let me be the first to publicly offer my congratulations on your engagement. Have you set a date yet?"

"Date? You're the Captain. I know we just landed so you have plenty of time right now. Also, I did do alittle checking on who could bond us before so I know the ship's captain has that right even in human space." Tali stated.

"Humans, unfortunately, are not like quarians dear. They like to plan for months ahead on their weddings, sometimes even longer." John replied.

"The Captain's right Tali, Ken and I haven't set a date yet but we're pretty sure it will be before the big one." Gabby said looking at Ken. "I know I don't want to face the Reapers without being married." Placing the ring back onto her finger she holds up her hand to prove to Ken it's back where it belongs.

"Nor do I lass." replied Ken smiling at her gesture. "That's where it belongs Gabby. Never be afraid to show it."

"Come on Tali, let's leave these two to their...diagnostics." John said. As Tali walked up next to him, he took her hand, giving it a light squeeze as he smiled at her.

"Okay John, I believe you had a question for me." she said. She didn't know why but she felt that what Mordin was doing for her race was such a personal matter that it was wrong to discuss it in public. It was the very core of the quarian's problems with surviving and only quarians could truly understand what it meant. Looking up at John as they walked towards the elevator, she revised her thoughts. Only quarians and a certain, very special, human could understand.

As the elevator rose to deck 1 he asked "So what did you and Legion decide about the alteration to the Core?"

"That more study was needed before I will be ready to remove a safety feature. I can't believe the geth just decided that it was far more efficient to remove a device than actually finding the real cause and correcting it." Tali stated.

"I see, Legion mentioned tachyons? I don't think I've ever heard of them and I know I've never seen a sensor suite that could detect anything but the standard EM field bands." he replied.

"It's a theoretical, well it used to be theoretical, particle that moves faster than light, always. I had not heard of it but EDI had information on it in one of her tech banks. They have never been proven to exist and Legion's use of the term is, I believe, for convenience. EDI had a name for the supposed particle that the geth believe is being transmitted and just used it instead of creating a new one." she responded as they stepped off the elevator and into the airlock.

"So the only way to remove it from our core system is to make it unsafe for use? Not really an option to me, better to find a way to mask it than take a chance on the core malfunctioning." he said.

"I agree on that, if there is something in the feedback stabilization loop, um that's the section that contains the emitter according to Legion, then it needs to be disabled but the feedback loop is there for safety. I will not remove it." stated Tali. As the decontamination sequence ended and the inner door opened she reached up and removed her visor.

Turning to look at her, John says "That is a sound I have truly learned to love." Wrapping his arms around her he held her close, just staring into her eyes.

"What sound is that John?" she asks as she returns his hug. Smiling, she gazes back into his eyes, losing herself for a moment in their blueness.

"The sound of your visor being removed. It tells me that I can once more look upon your face, see your beautiful smile and gaze into those stunning eyes." he said softly.

Unable to think of anything to say in response to his words, Tali leans forward and kisses him softly. She lets her lips and tongue express through action what her voice could not through sound.

Breaking the kiss for air, John says "Now Tali, what is this about a little blue vial that you're so secretive about?"


	56. Chapter 56

Alliances

Chapter 56 : Name

"The little blue vial? It's a serum that Professor Solus created. It's just a test though so please don't get your hopes up too much." she said.

"Okay, so now I know where it came from, but that still does not tell me what it does or what it is for. Why are you being so secretive Tali? Are you concerned that it will cause problems?" John asks still holding her close. He looked at her face but could not discern what was in the look she was giving him. It was as if every emotion he had ever seen all resided in her face at that moment.

Seeing his honest concern, Tali smiled slightly. Concerned? Yes, she was but at the same time she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to release the tension, joy, fear and most of all the hope she was holding inside for her entire race.

She had spoken again with Mordin in great detail about the serum, about its side effects and possible reactions.

The most important negative reaction it could have, a complete shutdown of her immune system, worried her so much even though he had stated its probability was less than .8 percent. If her immune system completely failed, she would have to rely solely on antibiotics just to live. It would not take that long before they lost their effectiveness, leaving her completely defenseless and forever trapped within her suit. Even her own bacteria could kill her, making forever a very short time.

Though Mordin had been very clear that her body could adapt again to John if the medication cleansed her system, it would mean the illnesses just from his touch would return. She had come to rely on his touches, his soft caresses, to help soothe her when her own fears and memories of the past came to disturb her sleep.

Tali wanted to keep the serum's existence from John, not to surprise him later if it worked but to spare him if it failed. She knew, in every moment of the day, just how much he cared for her, loved her. She also knew just how much he needed her as well. Though their joinings were important to each other, it was not that which concerned her. She had lost track of the number of times, in the middle of the night, when he would wake, shaking from some long ago memory. The memories of Elysium still haunted him, still disturbed his rest. He would hold her close on those nights. They really were bonded, not just in love but in need as well, it was truly a bonding of souls. Smiling now as she thought of their love she looked into his eyes and saw it reflected in his.

Still looking at her face he could see she was thinking of many things, different emotions played across her features but slowly the shifting stopped, leaving one he recognized well. Love.

"John, the serum was designed to improve our immune system. Dr. Solus said this is just a trial, that it will have little impact on me or our life at present but, it is something that must be tested. It is about the future of my entire race. There are side effects that might cause issues, but I could not say no, it is that important." she finally said.

"I trust your judgment in this Tali but I have concerns. Just what side effects did he mention?" he asked. He trusted Mordin not to give Tali an untested drug. A medication that he had not thoroughly tested but, side effects could be deadly just in and of themselves.

Tali had watched as his face went from patient, understanding love to deep concern and worry. This was what she had wanted to spare him, the possibilities of the serum causing issues that could harm her. Deciding that a little levity would help right now she begins listing some of the side effects that should, hopefully, ease his mind some.

"Well, due to the nature of the serum and how it addresses our immune system, there is a greater risk of pregnancy if it affects it negatively." she said then noticed the deepening worry on his face. She was at peace with not having children but by John's reaction, it was clear he could not forget how she had reacted before. Quickly she added "So we will have to make sure Lana is fully healed before any bonding is done by those two."

"Tali..." he started to say but her finger on his lips silenced him.

"No John, it does not worry me any longer. I had been trying to lighten your mood and in so doing only made it worse. Please, let us sit down and I will tell you all I know." she said, smiling at him.

…

"Sir, excuse me sir. Are you a...Mister Elmond Erickson?" asked the well dressed young woman that stood before him.

"Yep." he replied. "How can I help you and your partner miss?" Elmond asked cordially. He wasn't too surprised these two had shown up, just in the last day he had already spoken to 10 others just like them.

"I'm Jessica, this is Samuel." she said indicating the other agent with her. "We've come all the way from Scott to ask you a few questions if you have the time."

"Reporter? Already wasted enough time with your type. Melons are ripening on the vines miss and I need to get to harvesting them." he replied.

"No, not reporters. May I call you Elmond? We're from the..." she tried to say.

"Lawyers then, don't have much time for your lot." he stated with disdain.

"No, not lawyers Elmond. We come from..." she tried again.

"Then just what are you? Your fancy suits means you ain't no farmer or someone trying to find work." he replied.

"Sir. Please, if you'll let me explain. We are from the... Government." she said hoping he will just shut-up and let her finish. "You made a report about seeing an Alliance Frigate near your farm. We are here to get details on your sighting." she finished.

"Bah, government reporters! Look missy, I already put everything I know on four different vids. All I said was that I saw a ship over in that direction," indicating vaguely towards the south-west. It was bigger than any frigate I ever seen but definitely was no cruiser. I served in the Alliance a number of years back and I know the difference." he stated.

"Yes Elmond, we took the liberty of pulling your service file before bothering you. You were medically discharged after the explosions aboard the Ontario during the First Contact war. How is you head by the way? I note your speech has improved dramatically since your discharge." she replied.

For a moment he stands there giving her the evil eye. "Just like them other reporters. Now you looky here. My mind is as sharp as ever. I know the difference tween a gopher and a rabbit, Miss Jessica. I know what I saw and I saw a big guddamn frigate. Only it was bout twice the size of the ones I ever seen. The engines on it were huge as well, even compared to the size of the vessel. Damned thing looked like it was meant to run from the Devil himself. All white and black.

"I see, larger than normal engines sound right. Colors also match with the description provided by headquarters. You saw it what? About 15 hours ago? That would give them time as well. Samuel, what do you think?" she asked her partner.

"Everything seems to fit. The description is vague enough though to match what HQ sent over but not specific enough to say it really was their missing ship. Your call Jessica. Personally I would report it but not be absolutely positive." he said.

"You calling me a liar there son? I know exactly what it was I saw and I saw what I said I did." Elmond stated. "Now, if your done wasting my time I got some big ole melons that I need get my hands on and the sun's already going down."

"Not at all sir. I have a healthy respect for you vets. You did what we all should be doing, protecting humanity." Samuel said.

"Well, I've heard enough Samuel. Thank you for your time Elmond. We will leave you to your melons."

As they walked back to their vehicle, Elmond watched them for a moment. Turning, he let the smile that had started to grow on his face bloom. Hope that helps you goddaughter, he thought to himself. Judy had always been an odd child but he never refused any chance to help her. Walking back to his home he brought up his omnitool and initiated the auto-harvesters. Having done that he accessed his latest test scores and smiled even more at the 93 he received in his advance core design courses. "Hah!" he said out loud. "That's 2 points better then Phil Engels." _Gotta let Judy know I bested her old man._

Entering the vehicle, Jessica waited until Samuel had the craft airborne and heading back to Scott before entering her report. "Well, better make that report on that hick farmer." she said.

To: CHQ

Interviewed local farmer, confirmed information.

The ship matches the description of the one that blasted it's way out of Illium space docks.

"You know, just once I wish headquarters would actually tell us more. Even the ship's name would have helped us. Assholes never give us enough information." she said looking at Samuel as she pulled the clasps from her hair. "It's like they don't think we take this all seriously."

"I know, kinda makes you think they want us kept in the dark about what's really going on." he replied and set the vehicle to autopilot as he turned back to Jessica, a smile growing on his face. "And what do we do for the next 7 hours?" he added as he reclined his seat.

…

"Vantiz, return to the base camp!" called out Tiama. Damned fool was too excited and taking too many chances. "We have a lifetime to explore. Slow down!"

"Shall I go after him Tiama?" asked Karda, the team's geologist. He had not even noticed Vantiz's absence as he studied the rock face of the cliff before him. The striations in the rock hinted at a violent planetary history but there was nothing recent, well, nothing within the last few million years that would indicate the process continued.

"No, you have your studies." stated Tiama. No way was she going to let that aged scientist do any climbing. "I'll go get him and I want you two to stay here, no wandering around until we are together again. Bezla, you make sure your lifemate stays put." She had seen Vantiz climbing vertically up a small chimney in the cliff face and now she herself began to slowly make her way up it as well.

"Be careful Tiama." Bezla called out as she continued setting up the small tent that they would use for a couple of days. It would have been easy to just return to the Tistuza and sleep there but Karda had been adamant. The rock was important, even sleeping on it could tell him its history he had said. She still smiled at that, the old fool needed two pads just to rest on comfortably anymore. The thought of him trying to sleep on hard ground made her chuckle. For 103 years Karda, her lifemate, had always brought a smile to her face.

Switching to her suits comm unit Tiama said clearly, "Vantiz, stop where you are and report your position." She was becoming irritated at the young male. He had only returned from pilgrimage two weeks ago and had not even received his adult suit yet though the suit-crafter's were working on it even now. It seems the burning curiosity of youth had not been extinguished quite yet.

"I...um, I'm not sure where I am to you but I'm about 40 meters above the plain. The view is amazing Tiama. I can see for tens of kilometers out to sea from here. Looking back through the _Ogwer_ I can see all 12 base camps as well as the foundation work for the nutrient vats." he replied.

"You have no climbing gear Vantiz, we need to return to the camp. We will both enjoy the view when it can be done safely." she said as she reached the top of the chimney and glanced in both directions for him. Carefully seating her piton into the rock face she attaches her rope then carefully exits the chimney, standing on a thin ledge. "Which way from the chimney did you go?"

"Stay there Tiama, I'm coming back. I should be there shortly." he replied. He was irritated now, he may not have his new suit yet but he had completed his pilgrimage. He was an adult and should not be treated like some child. Turning left, he reaches out for another handhold as the weather worn ledge he stands on begins to crumble. His arms now flailing, he has time to call out "Tiama!" as he falls from the cliff face, landing with a sickening thud on the hard rocks below.

"Vantiz!" cried out Bezla as she saw him falling and ran to where he now laid. She found him, his visor shattered by a rock that was now wedged in his helmet. The amount of blood that covered the rock and surrounding area made it very clear that he had died, skull shattered by the rock. Still, she checked for a pulse and found nothing, no heart beat within the suit, no soul remained to suffer. Quietly she said "Ancestors, look upon this soul with love. Accept him into your embrace and judge him worthy to join you."

Quietly, Karda had come up next to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he heard her prayer and had repeated it silently to himself. Softly he said "Come Bez, there is nothing but a body here now. His soul stands before the Ancestors as they welcome him home."

Having heard Vantiz's and then Bezla's cry she knew that he had fallen. Jumping from the cliffs face, she used the rope she had secured there to rappel down quickly. As she descended she could not shake the feeling that she had heard Vantiz begin the Ancestors Right of Acceptance prayer. She knew she had heard him say 'Accept me in...'. Reaching the bottom she quickly unclasps the rope and runs to where the other team members were, only stopping as she saw his body.

Slowly she walked up to Karda and Bezla, who were now just holding each other, Bezla crying on his shoulder. She offered her own prayers to the Ancestors for Vantiz, knowing his soul had already departed this life. Placing her hand on Karda's shoulder she quietly said "Come, let us return to camp. His soul is now free of the suit, he is at peace." She would make her report to the main camp in a moment, she did not wish to be crying when she spoke to them.

…

Tali had, after covering all the pro's and con's of the serum, remained on John's lap. He seemed to never tire of her weight upon him. He had been upset when she mentioned the .8 percent chance of total failure of her immune system but her soothing words had calmed him. To say he was pleased with the fact that she was willing to risk her life, their lives together, on this, would be a lie. He was not.

To put it into terms he could touch and feel she told him flatly that there had been a much greater risk of dying just from kissing him before the Omega 4 relay but she had done it to show him just how much he meant to her. The fact that they had done much more than kiss and she had survived proved that the Ancestors themselves knew that she and John were meant to be together.

John's skeptical look at her as she gave her spiritual explanation showed he didn't buy it but it was something that she held onto. Something to tell herself, that it would be alright, that the serum would work. His only comment had been 'I trust you'. That had meant so much more to her than his few words would seem to impart. Now she was building up the courage to talk about the other issues that she had thought resolved.

"John," she began, "twice now I've said something that brought pain to you. Once a day ago and just now as we entered the cabin. Both stem though from the same memories. I feel we need to talk about them or they may cause problems later."

"Tali, I...I don't know what to say. I've tried forgetting that night, tried pushing those memories so deep that I can bury them, but they surface when I least expect them." he replied.

"I was completely foolish then, I let the desire for your happiness overrule the need for our happiness. I will never let that happen again John. You say you trust me in my decision with the serum, please, trust me in this as well. I will never leave your side or your heart." she said.

Smiling at her, he says "That is one of the few things I trust most about you Tali, that you will be with me, always. We both went through pain that night and time will let it heal. I guess we humans heal some wounds slower than quarians or maybe it's just me that's slow. I don't have an answer as to why it continues to hurt me but when I heard you call me Shepard as we boarded the Normandy it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. That same feeling overcame me when you mentioned pregnancy but I don't know why."

Though both issues dealt with the time she tried to push him to Liara, his response to the pregnancy was what Tali focused on. His memories revolved around Jossa and what she was to him. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she stated clearly, "John, I've made up my mind. I'll contact the fleet at our next opportunity and request artificial insemination. You will have the child you want."

Before he could even form a response, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice from his office area. "Captain, I hate to intrude but we have geth at the hanger door asking to enter." stated EDI.

"No, I mean not now EDI!" replied John.

"I'm sorry Captain but they are being rather persistent. Perhaps you should speak with Legion directly."

Moving Tali off his lap and onto the couch he looked at her saying "Stay right there, don't even think of moving." then to EDI "Fine, on my way."

As he left the cabin, Tali wondered if he wished for a male or female to carry his name.

…

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal Translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.


	57. Chapter 57

Alliances

Chapter 57 : Ancestors

_A child? Why the hell does Tali think I want a baby aboard the Normandy? Later yes, I would love to have a child, but now? The Normandy's a warship and the Reapers are still out there. The last thing I want is an innocent child being taking into harm's way. How am I going to say I don't want one now? Maybe she's the one that really wants the baby, it was the biggest part of her argument before. Damn it, if she really wants a child I can't tell her no, it would only hurt her._

_But if she wants it because she thinks I do? Can I tell her no without making her hurting her feelings? How do I tell her that I can't forget that night because she tried to push me away? It has nothing to do with a baby, it never did. All the time and effort I had put into proving to her I loved her and she was ready to just throw it away. Why?_

_She seems to have so easily put it behind her so why can't I. Damn it!_

Stepping off the elevator he walked quickly into medical, just nodding at both Judy and Lana, then continued into the AI Core. Entering he said "Legion what's this about and why did I need to speak to you directly?"

"Shepard Commander, it is more efficient speaking to you directly than through and intermediary device. The geth are here to remove the hanger bay door in preparation for the replacement of the rotation bearings. Also, the starboard outboard thruster is to be removed for structural repairs within the wing assembly. The wing repair will require the Normandy to remain in place for approximately 68.3 hours to complete the repairs properly.

"I see, anything that finds us, finds a sitting duck. I don't really like being in the open and not able to move but I don't really see any option here. That cruiser though should be able to fend off any trouble correct?" he asked.

"Correct, it is here to protect you and this vessel as well as the star system." replied Legion.

"Very well, no reason to waste time then." he said. "EDI, inform the crew that the geth will be working on the ship and that the hanger bay is off limits to all personnel please. Legion, how is it possible that the geth are ready to repair either one of these items already? They have not been here to scan or examine either component."

"Yes Captain. Shall I open the bay doors once the area is cleared?" EDI asked.

"The information was passed to the geth before we left Tasale space, it was more efficient to send the ships specs then than to wait until we arrived here. We geth have efficient means of replication, the components were created at a manufacturing facility and only arrived a few hours ago. Once verified, they brought them here.

"Please EDI." he replied. "I see, thank you Legion. Now is there anything else?"

"Negative Shepard Commander." stated Legion.

"Very well, I will be in my cabin if I'm needed again. And next time, the intermediary device will be just fine to use." he said. Turning he walked out and once more nodded to Judy and Lana as he passed through, his thoughts already returning to the issue with Tali.

Judy just looked at Lana giving her a shrug.

_What was I thinking before. Right, Tali can put it behind her but I cannot. But I thought something else before that, my love for her? Was that the root of the issue? I was so in love with her and it felt like she was rejecting me. She made me feel that everything I had done to prove how much I cared for her had been pointless. Am I acting that childishly?_

Boarding the elevator he presses deck 1 and resumes his thoughts.

_I honestly think I am. She only tried to do what she thought was best for me, not herself. She wasn't ignoring the love I gave her, she was trying to show hers to me with what she considered was a better choice. I keep getting messed up thinking of Rael when I should be looking at Shala as a representative of the way quarians view their children. They do everything they can for them, their children are the most important things they can create in this life. Tali said how important having a child was to a bonded couple, does she fear that I love her less because we can't create one ourselves?_

_True, it has only been 2 weeks give or take a couple of days since it happened but I need to let it go. I can't believe I've been holding onto something as stupid as this. Anything she has ever done has been to make me happy. At least I can finally see that, now can I make her know I see it?_

Reentering the cabin he pauses at the top step and sees that Tali has not moved since he left. She was sitting there, just looking at him. "Tali, I have thought about what you said. It's time you listened to me please." he said stepping down from the upper level and sitting beside her.

She looked at him hesitantly for a moment, his tone was so serious yet his movements had no joy as she expected after her decision. Had she been wrong in her assumption that a child is what he really wanted? She had sat there going over names for the child and now she felt like an utter fool. _ Keelah! Why is it so hard to understand him at times._

He sat there for a short time watching her face, enjoying the sheer pleasure in seeing it. "Tali." he started. "I have been a fool of late and only now can I see it. It is not a child that I need to ease my mind though I know it meant a lot to you to make the offer."

"If not a child then what? John, please, I am trying to understand but apparently I'm not doing very well at it. That was the basis of the conversation then, or at least that's what I thought it was." she replied looking confused.

Smiling at her he said softly "You are not wrong. That was what the conversation was about but what you cannot understand, at least not yet, is how we humans deal with relationships. When you tried to send me back to Liara it felt like you were rejecting the love I had for you. Like you were throwing me away."

"John, I could never do that. You should have known it even then that my love for you is complete, that nothing you could have said or done would stop me from loving you. No matter how much you hurt me, I am quarian and as such I am bound to you by something even the Ancestors cannot break." she said quietly.

"And that is something I am still learning about Tali. This bond you have with me can be scary in its totality, I do not want a slave." he said gently.

"I am not a slave John, I am your lifemate. It is a natural condition to all quarians and one that we do not fear. I still have free will, I may still go where I wish, though I would miss you more and more as the time we spent apart grew. There are no chains that bind me, only my soul, and it tells me you would never abuse my love for you. That you would never use my bond as an means to hurt me." she replied.

Looking away from her for a moment as a sadness fills him he looks back saying "I would never knowingly hurt you but I fear I did. Only now, by offering to do something I know you detest, something you consider so unnatural just to please me, did I realize it. I am so sorry for causing you pain." he replied.

Responding, she says "John, I too am sorry. I didn't understand then what my actions caused you to feel. It was only out of love that I tried to stand aside then, and what I offered now to do for you. I made the offer of a child because it is the one thing our bonding has prevented me from giving you through natural means. It still stands, I would do anything to make you happy."

"You make me happy Tali. I know you want a child as well but, does it need to be yours, from your own womb? It's common to find children in human space whose parents are no longer living. We call it adoption. Do quarians practice this?" he asked.

In response Tali says "If the parents of a child die, the child usually stays within the clan. Another clan member takes them into their family but sometimes it does put a strain on the clan. When that happens the clan can ask for help. The child is then raised in another clan, as one of their own. Is that what you mean by adoption?"

"Yes. I fear that there may be many left without parents or even clans due to the war. Would you consider raising one of them as your own? Taking one to raise as our child?" He could see the question already forming on her lips so added "Yes Tali, I do want a child and I can love one as my own even if not from you."

How he could read her so clearly she didn't know. In that one statement he removed all the fears she had that she was forcing something on him he did not want. "Oh yes John! But do we need to wait? Accidents occur in the fleet, there may be a child that needs a family now."

"The Reapers are still coming Tali, the Normandy and her crew might die in the battles to come. I may be selfish in this but, until we are both safe, until we have won the war, I want you by my side. With a child, you would not be here but somewhere far from me and I need your strength in what's coming." said John.

"And I need yours as well." replied Tali. "Then after the battles, when we have our new home, that is when we will decide. For now, I will always be here for you." Moving closer she leans against his chest, his arms wrapping around her, holding her.

"Have I said today that I love you?" he asked.

"No, not today." she replied softly.

"Tali, I love you." he said, whispering in her ear.

"I know." she breathed.

…

"Miss? Please miss, I just want to ask you a few questions." Janice said as she approached the quarian. She had been standing outside the hospitals...other...exit, the one used by quarians and other lesser races, for almost 3 hours waiting to speak one of the ones freed in the raid earlier.

"More questions? What?" she said rather rudely.

"I'm sorry miss... " Janice said expecting to get a name but failing to she continued. "I'm Janice Anders, reporter for the Illium Daily Beat. I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions about your ordeal today."

"Fine, what ever, but could you please hurry it up. I have a date tonight." replied the quarian.

"Miss, you just got released from a traumatic experience. Could you please tell me, in your own words, what it felt like to be abducted and left in a shipping container with 63 other people?" Janice asked as she watched the quarian examining her left wrist.

"Those Bosh'tet's! They took my omnitool! Now what am I going to do tonight?" the quarian said not even listening to the reporter.

"I'm sorry? What omnitool? Miss, how did it feel to by tied up like that? Being completely helpless?" Janice continued as she tried to get an interview.

"How can I go on a date? I can't even use the suits nerve stimulator's without my omnitool." said the quarian in response.

Getting frustrated, Janice decided to try one more time. "Did they molest you in any way? Touch you inappropriately?" Almost smirking at that last statement. That should get her attention.

"Like I wish! At least then I would have had alittle fun. Hey, can I borrow your omnitool for tonight?" the quarian asked.

"No." stated Janice.

"Fine! I swear I need to just forget about dating for awhile." the quarian said and walked off.

Janice just stared at the quarian as she walked away, the last thing she heard before turning to another quarian who was just coming out of the hospital was "They took my credit chit!"

"Excuse me sir? Can I have a moment of your time?" she said.

…

"Already? They have only been gone 2 days. That was barely enough time to pass through the Omega 4 Relay, how can they already be salvaging usable resources?" Zaal asked.

"It was in the report from Captain Shepard." Shala said, using the rank to remind all of what he was. "The Omega 4 Relay leads to a vast sea of wreckage and in that wreckage are items we can use. I would be surprised, judging by his report, if it takes more than a few days there to fill their holds."

"I for one am happy just to receive word that they are safe after their passage through the relay. The modifications done to them were not as thoroughly tested as I would have liked but, until they actually passed through the relay we didn't really know what to test for." stated Han as he re-read the report.

"I still am unable to believe that Shepard just gave us that element zero. He wants something and he will expect to get it now." stated Daro. She would not use the honorary with him. "Mark this well, he will call and demand we act on his word or action alone." _Shepard, you may think you can force me into following you but I do not do your bidding. _

"Daro you've been outspoken against anything Captain Shepard has touched since his departure from the fleet. If you have issues with him then they are personal and do not belong within these meetings." stated Zaal. "Damn!"

"What is it Zaal?" asked Han

"Nothing, just the name I wanted for the city has already dropped off the list. I can't believe it received only one vote." he replied.

"Well to be fair Zaal, there were almost 15 millions names. Maybe it was just not seen enough to capture their attention. The name I chose only received 3 votes and will most likely drop off the list next round itself." stated Han.

"Yes, but to only receive 1 vote? Am I the only one that can see the meaning behind the name? How perfect it would be?" Zaal said.

"Please Admirals, we are off track for this meeting." stated Shala. "There are matters that we must attend to and the name of the city is not one of them." Smiling within her suit she could not help but thank the Ancestors that Zaal's choice had fallen so quickly. It must have been his, who else would submit the name 'Children's Peace'.

"My apologies Shala, you are correct. I believe the next item to cover was the picket assignments. Protecting a planet from raiders is not too different than protecting the fleet. And surprisingly, requires fewer ships to do it. With the number of pickets, frigates, corsairs and light cruisers we have, I have been able to work out a 6day rotation. Giving all ships 3 days of stand down to provide a much needed break." stated Zaal.

"I looked at that Zaal, good job there." said Han. "With the routes you've established, the entire planet can be covered and any point reached in as little as 10 minutes. I did need to make a few changes to it though, the Oxiati, Hylther and Komaa are all in need of engine overhauls. I moved them immediately into geo-orbit along side the Imstyr. They will be out of operations for 4 or 5 days."

"Which ones did you replace them with?" asked Zaal. "If need be, the Qwib Qwib can stand in for one of them. We must all do our part to continue protecting the fleet and the planet."

"Thank you Zaal for the offer but the Intila, Uthmy Tien and Wuasmillq have already moved into the vacant positions. Their crews and Captain's were proud to be in the first groups to protect our new world." replied Han.

"Last on the list is the vote next 6day for the new Admiral. You all have the names and dossiers on them. Please take the time to look them over. I don't think I need to remind you that any endorsements by an Admiral carries weight. The candidates all are worthy but each has strengths and weaknesses. I feel there is little time before we may need to make a choice for our race and we must all work together." stated Shala looking at Han.

"Yes, the candidates all seem well qualified though some more so than others. But that is for next week, I believe we are done here this day. Shala, if there is nothing more?" asked Zaal.

"There is some sad news today. There have been three deaths on the planet. 2 were known and planned, the third was young Vantiz'Gulzes vas Tistuza. He had just returned to the fleet after his pilgrimage and had not even received his adult environment suit. Such a tragic loss of life." stated Shala.

"Who were the two planned ones?" asked Zaal.

"Hosst and Yilian'Wysmii vas Premtixxz. Lifemates of 124 years. Both had entered _Resuit'qun_ and had held on long enough to feel their new home beneath them before joining the Ancestors. They wished to be able to tell those that had passed before what it felt like. They had held hands till the last." said Shala quietly. It was not uncommon for lifemates of such advanced age to pass together. That way, they were never separated, in this life or their next.

Silence filled the room as each one offered their own prayers to the Ancestors.

…

**Resuit'qun:** Term used to describe the rapidly deteriorating condition of health in the very old. Literal Translation: Call of the eternal rest. When a quarian can no longer care for themselves, even in the very basics such as eating, they enter a state of being similar to deep meditation. Slowly, their bodies shut down as they drift to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Alliances

Chapter 58 : Kasumi

"Tali, what's this on my terminal?" he asked still trying to read the lettering. He realized that it had been awhile since he used it but either it was now broken or someone was playing with him.

Giggling at his question she walks up behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. Bending forward, her head right beside his, she says "What you asked for. It's a first year trainer for our children."

"Your kids can read at one year?" he asked incredulously. Hell, he hadn't read until he was 4.

Laughing now, she replies "No John, it is from the first year of formal instructions. Usually when the child is 3 though sometimes, with the slower ones, they can start at 4."

"Slower ones huh? What does that make me at 29? Exceptionally thick headed?" he asked wondering just when she had added this application to his terminal.

"No John, at 29 it makes you very special to me." she said. Turning towards him, she kisses his cheek. Usually, one of the aged guides would start the lesson. With the children safe within their own homes, it was easy yet productive work for those that could no longer function as they once had. Here, I am afraid, you have only me to help you."

"Okay, I'm game. Which icon begins the lesson?" he asked as he studied the screen. There were 2 very obvious icons to choose from but he could not tell from the Khelish script which one would start the program and which one would make Tali roll on the floor laughing at him.

"The one on the left means 'Advance', the one on the right, 'Exit.' she said.

Pressing the 'advance' icon the display changes. The two icons move to the bottom left and center of the screen. A third icon is added on the far right but this one had different symbols. In the center of the display is what must be the first letter of the quarian alphabet. An O missing the very top of it, or a U with it's top bent in some. He wasn't sure but he noted the dot in the lower center of the symbol.

Looking at the symbol, he was getting ready to ask what it was when he heard a soft quarian voice from the terminal say 'Shhh'. It repeated the sound or word a few times then the display changed again to show not only the symbol but a small tool next to it. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's a cal'ute. I small tool used to make adjustments to magnetic equipment. This is not going to work is it. I have to teach you first what the items are called and what they are before you can learn the first letter of each." she said sounding a little upset.

"Tali, it's not your fault. These were made for quarian children, though why a 3 year old would know what a shal-ootay is concerns me. Are all the items depicted here tools?" he asked.

"Well, for the most part. There are some pictures of body parts or items found within each home unit's cubicle. What ever the child is most likely to recognize and know, it helps with the associations." she said.

"Body parts? Wait. I'm not going to see..." he started to ask but Tali interrupted him.

"Keelah, no! When I skimmed the file I saw a tihaal and osehn that is all John. Just a hand and foot. Those lessons come much later." she said with a snicker.

Pressing the center icon at the bottom of the screen the terminal blanks and then displays his normal icons. "Tali, this is going to take a lot of time I see. Time that, right this moment, I want to spend with you while we have it." he said turning to face her.

Their lips, now only inches apart came together in a soft kiss. Parting she said "I will see what items I can come up with to replace the ones in the graphics." Slowly standing she adds "It may take me a little while to find the best ones to use so for now you will have to find something else to occupy your time with."

"Did you know that Lana will be released from medical tomorrow?" he asks her as he stood to face her. Taking her hand he led her down to the cabin proper.

"Tomorrow? That's won...der...ful." Tali said, her voice losing it's excitement as she finished. That meant that in just over a day she would no longer be able to remove her mask or suit. Looking at John she added "We must do this, she cannot stay trapped in that small field for another 2 weeks."

"I know Tali, no matter how much I dislike the fact. We will not even be able to sleep next to each other until her suit is created, but she needs this cabin more than we do." he replied as he sat on the sofa.

"With the thruster mount being repaired the Drive Core has been shut down, leaving nothing for me to do but monitor the diagnostic runs. Since the Normandy cannot move, there is nothing for you to do as well. Have you any ideas on how to pass the time?" she asked.

Smiling at her he said "Oh, I'm sure something will present itself to occupy our time." Leaning back on the sofa he lightly pats his lap.

"John, it's only 13:50, just how long must I wait for that something?" Tali asks as she sits down on his lap, snuggling up close to him.

…

"Can you believe this planet Ullan? Over half the resources we need are right here!" stated Ren.

"And that is only from what we have found on this site. Without the need to transport the materials the ship's can be used for other purposes." replied Ullan.

Looking into the shallow pit that had been dug so far Ren asked "How long before we can begin pouring the foundation?"

"At this rate, 3 weeks. I hear the techs have almost got a working earth-mover for us to test but it's still at least a day away. Until then, it's just our backs that we have to use." replied Ullan.

"Earth-mover, you know as well as I do it's just a converted heavy lift exosuit that they welded a bucket to. What is taking so long?" Ren asked.

"Not sure, something about load balancing and articulation of the buckets release mechanism. As long as it gets here I will be happy." he replied.

"Did you hear about Vantiz'Gulzes? Fell off a cliff, barely had a chance in life before the Ancestors called him to them." stated Ren. "Heard he was a good kid too and had a good nose for metals. Turned over the location of a huge vein of Palladium as his pilgrimage gift. Not that big a deal to you or me but the Captain of the Tistuza loves any resources he can add to the fleet."

"Yeah, I heard about him. Got a clan brother in the suit-crafter's guild. Was all upset about the lost resources from his suit. Was almost completed too. Such a shame to have to waste it. Honestly though, I think he was more upset about having to do a replacement suit for some irresponsible marine somewhere." stated Ullan.

"Think I heard about that too. Some marine got her leg almost completely blown off and the damned fool of a medic destroyed what was left of her suit saving her." replied Ren. "Well, that's what my mother was saying. Between you and me, I would have done the same. Suits a lot faster to replace than a marine."

"Wouldn't say that too loudly Ren. Though in this I agree with you, most others would look upon you as if you were having a breakdown. We just got this planet, we don't need to become wasteful just because of its abundant resources." stated Ullan.

"I'm not talking about the planet Ullan, I'm talking about life. What is it? About a week to create a suit and 20 years to make a marine? You do the math there. Hell, my entire living space is recycled from somewhere else. I'm just saying that sometimes we don't look at things in the right order." Ren replied.

"I know what you mean but I don't think it will ever change until we can all get off those ships and go home." Ullan said. Noticing his chrono he adds "Oh well, breaks over. Hand me that shovel please."

Standing, Ren reaches down to grab the two shovels that laid next to the boulder he had been sitting on. Passing one to Ullan they both walk back to the pit, dropping down the 1/3rd meters that represented the total progress their group had made in digging the pit where the nutrient vats foundation was to be poured. "Cheer up Ullan, only 8.6 more meters to go."

…

"Kal, have you been able to settle in?" Lana asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, I have been working with Lt. Taylor lately. Assisting in weapons maintenance and learning as he covered the ones I have not seen before. It's good work, keeps the mind and hands busy." he replied.

Laughing lightly at him she says "Yes, the best way to keep a marine productive is put something in his hands he can use and instruct him on using it better." She had lowered her voice, trying to mimic their last group commander Lt. Tava. Bosh'tet never laughed or caught a joke.

Returning her laugh he replies "Please, you sound too much like him for comfort." Together they laughed once more before he added "Has Dr. Chakwas been more forthcoming in the location you will be moved too once released?"

"No, she had alluded to it a few times but never more than as 'a safe room'. I am concerned though. It may mean that we will be unable to speak together without the need of our comm units. Kal, I do not want to be separated from you like that, no matter how short the time will be." she said, sadness in her voice.

Had she been in her suit, he would have taken her hand to hold it but he could not. Instead he had only his words to try and lessen her worries. "Lana, no matter where you will be I will never be so far away that I could not reach you. If that means I stand outside a door or container then I will. It will take much more than a bulkhead to separate us." Though containers were used in the fleet to house families, he had never seen one big enough on the Normandy to fill that role.

His mention of a container brought to mind the confusion from before about a closet. She did not want to be trapped within a storage compartment no matter how safe it would be for her. "Doctor Chakwas said my progress is good, that I should be released tomorrow morning, that's only 10 hours away. I will be moved to my new quarters then. Though not having to worry about what others can see I still am hesitant about it, will it be truly safe? I am beginning to wonder it if would be best if I stayed here instead."

"Your worries have allowed you to forget something inszel, Tali lives aboard this ship as well. Though Captain Shepard might not understand all it means to be quarian, all that is needed to protect us, I am sure she does. He would not allow her to come to harm so you may rest assured that wherever you are moved to will be safe." he said.

"But this is still a human ship, not designed to provide the sterile environments we need just to check a wound or seal. At best I had thought that Tali herself would use this field." she said as she indicated the glow that surrounded her. "Kal, you've been able to move about. Have you seen a room or container that provides safety?"

"The only location I know of is the forward hatch Lana. Well, other than as you already mentioned. Here." replied Kal. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Tali. "But, I have not seen Tali or Captain Shepard for at least half a day if not more. I do know they share quarters on Deck 1"

"Deck 1? Do you think they would have installed a small room there?" she asked then realized how she must sound. "It's not that I expect my own quarters like in the fleet, I'm just concerned about where I will spend the next couple of weeks."

"I have never been on deck 1 so I cannot say. Knowing Tali though, I do not think it will be too uncomfortable for you." stated Kal.

"Kal, I do not think Tali would use her position as lifemate to the Captain to garner special attention or comforts. I have spoken to her in length and she still remains true to our quarian beliefs and ideals." replied Lana.

Chuckling at her statement he says "You misunderstand. Anything done or provided here would be from Captain Shepard for Tali, not because she asked but because he wants to make her happy. Have you not seen the way he looks upon her? The way his voice always softens when he speaks to her?"

"Yes I have seen and heard it. It is the same way you look at me _inszel_, your voice takes a softer tone when you speak to me as well." She wanted so much to hold his hand at that moment but knew it would be wrong of her. Her mind these last few hours had been bouncing from thought to thought. But when Kal was near her, she could focus again.

"He would do anything for her, as I would for you. Rest now, I'm sure Doctor Chakwas or one of the nurses will be back soon to help you strengthen your leg." he said. He knew she was doing well. She may not be able to run as fast as she could but, the damage had been repaired so skillfully that it should not cause any great difficulty. He had heard that she moved stiffly though and that did worry him.

"Remember, I am to be released tomorrow morning, will you be here? And I am still curious as to where I will be placed. Doctor Chakwas has said that now all I need is time and exercise to improve my leg. All traces of infection and illness are gone, have been for awhile but she was monitoring me for relapse." she said, her eyes glowing with the smile she had.

…

"John! You are not helping." Tali stated. "If you cannot stop playing around then go sit on the sofa like a proper Captain and do nothing. I can do this myself."

Laughing, though being very careful not to do it too loudly he says "I thought I was helping Tali. You said you wanted to replace the sheets so I helped remove the old ones."

"By throwing them over me? If that is what you consider help then I'm glad you're not an engineer. Please, Lana will be brought up here in less than two hours. I am trying to make our cabin look more like a place to rest than one used for...for..." she said until John's lips stopped her.

After the kiss he just smiled at her for a moment then said "Used by lifemates? Used as a home? Okay Tali. I'll help but we have plenty of time." Moving to the other side of the bed he pulls the fresh bottom sheet across the mattress, seating it in place. "There, now if you will unfold the top sheet we can finish this."

Together they managed to get the bed made then looking around the room Tali notices a mark on the wall. "John, how did that scuff mark get there?" she said as she pointed to a small black streak about a meter up from the floor near his changing station.

"That? That's where you threw my boot earlier when you helped me take them off." he said with a chuckle. "You're still as exuberant as ever. I'll get it cleaned off, you want to check your side of the bed? My other boot went that way."

"Right, sorry." she responded as she began checking the wall near her desk. Finding nothing she picks up the soft cloth she had been using to wipe everything down with. Looking at the painting above their bed she noticed something odd. "John, wasn't there a small symbol at the bottom right of the painting to indicate it was a reproduction?"

"Yes, it looked like a human styled P but I was told it was an asari mark indicating a fake, a copy." he said as he used one of his shirts to scrub the wall. "Why?"

"It's not there anymore." she replied. Realizing she would have to make the bed again she stands on it to get a better view. Her face, only centimeters from the painting, notices a small flake of paint that has started to lift from the canvas. "John, how accurate was the reproduction?"

"It was pretty good, well pretty good for a synthetic, mass produced, knockoff of a painting. Don't worry, if it's falling apart already I'll go back to the museum and buy another one." he responded as he applied more pressure to the scuff mark. Finally, he thought to himself, as the mark began to come off.

"John, its not falling apart. I examined the painting before and I can tell synthetic materials when I see them. This is not synthetic, at least not anymore." Tali said stepping back from the painting she brought up her omnitool to scan it.

Finishing up the scrubbing, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Nice and shiny like it should be. No one will ever know Tali threw his shoe here in her haste to get them off him. Grinning at that thought, he turns to see Tali standing in the middle of the newly made bed, her omnitool out as she waved it across the painting. "Tali, what are you doing?" he asked.

"John, I'm reading minerals that match pigments used in paint. A cloth like material for a canvas. This, this painting is the real one!" she said.

"Come on Tali, I bought that myself." he said but the look she was giving caused him worry.

"I know minerals John. Do you know how many resources I scanned for the fleet?" she asked. "This painting IS a painting. It's real but I don't know how it got here."

John looked at her for a moment. There was only one answer. Kasumi!

…

**Inszel**: Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.


	59. Chapter 59

Alliances

Chapter 59 : Calm

"You know, it would really be nice if just once we could find it laying about on the surface. Just scan and take back." stated Ralm. "We could bring the young ones out and make a game of it. Give them a basket and award the first one back with a full load."

"Bah, where's the fun in that Ralm? Nothing beats a good old mining laser. I love the blowing dust in the morning as it comes superheated out of the boreholes." replied Hurn. "You've gotten lazy on the Rastura."

Giving him a quick look, Ralm can tell by his stance that he is joking. He revised his words. "Not lazy Hurn, just impatient. There are a lot of people back at the base camp who are waiting on the news from us. If this vein proves to be as big as the readings indicate then all the iron we need for the next full year is right here. The conclave's plans can move ahead."

"Next year's plans? Look at those readings again Ralm. This one vein will take many years before being depleted." Looking back towards the laser he noticed the two newest members to his team. "You two! Kal, Illa, move away from there. The laser's almost completed its recycling routine and will be firing soon."

Hearing her name called, Illa turned and saw Hurn motioning them back. "Come on Kal, looks like the beast is almost recharged. Let's move away before we give the old man a heart attack." she said.

"You're right, lets head that way. At least then we won't be in the way. I still don't understand why my mother thought joining the mining guild was such a good idea. I like working on the equipment, that's true, but out here? There's no one but us four for hundreds of kilometers and those two are so old they don't understand the need to talk to people. They're happy just studying the rocks around here." Kal replied as they both moved away from the still steaming borehole.

Smiling beneath her visor she watches him for a moment then replies "I understand Kal, you can talk to me."

"I know Illa, I'm very lucky you're here to talk to." he replied

Calling to the kids again, Hurn said "Laser activation in 1 minute." then rechecked the laser's control console. "Looks like about another 45 meters before we reach the vein, Ralm. Two, maybe three recharge cycles then we wait for cool-down. Figure by this time tomorrow we will have our answer."

Watching the two slowly walking back he says "So? You going to tell me why they're here? Between the two of them there is barely enough mining knowledge to find a rock."

Chuckling Hurn replies "They're not here to find rocks Ralm. Both are very good techs so we should not have any lost time with the equipment breaking. I also have a clan sister, Jina, that's her boy there. Seems she wants them two to learn about each other if you catch my meaning."

"Oh for the love of all the Ancestors! Now we get to play match maker too?" stated Ralm. Still watching the two young adults he adds "We finally get a planet beneath our feet and your clan sister wants to start filling it with babies." Shaking his head he turns to recheck the scanners.

"Don't be such a dead cell Ralm. How do you think you met Unmaa? Seems you were stuck on that asteroid a rather long time before she got that comm gear you two had working again." he said with a snicker. _His team had been returning to the fleet when they picked up the signal and retrieved them. Already fully bonded, the captain of the transport had performed the rites on the spot._

"And just what are you implying by that? Unmaa worked every day to get that gear online! I know, I was beside her the whole time doing what I could to help." Ralm replied, his stance conveying a 'prove me wrong' attitude.

"Oh, I believe you Ralm. Really, I do. Three months of I believe." he said turning back to his console to keep from laughing. _Three months to fix a single module, Hah! Was he the only one in the fleet who didn't know it was Unmaa herself that sent the last message saying everything was fine. Pausing a moment, he thought about that. Unmaa? Jina? Both had set the male up, put them in a position for bonding. Devious females, both of them. He was so lucky he had not had to deal with those two. He thanked the Ancestors that it had been Shona who had been assigned to his two man scout so many years ago. At least she had been able to keep the ship running, otherwise the survey mission would have been much longer than the four months it had been. A truer lifemate there never was, and one without the trickery. They had had the rites performed minutes after they docked as was only proper._

His thoughts were interrupted as the lasers recharge cycle finished and emitted a tone. Checking once more that the area was clear, he pressed the activation icon and watched as the deep red beam once more began its work.

…

"It's time Lana. Let me help you put that emergency suit on and we can move you to your temporary quarters." Dr. Chakwas says standing up from her desk. "Kal, you WILL wait outside. Better yet, why don't you go play in the cargo hold for awhile. Lana will let you know she's safe."

Looking first at Dr. Chakwas then to Lana as she waited in her bed he said "Very well. Lana, I will be listening on our channel. Anything you need, tell me." he said and bowing slightly he turned and left the sickbay.

Sealing the door behind him, Dr. Chakwas walks to the bed and pulls out the bubble suit saying "It's designed to fit any human body type so it should fit you easily. The helmet might give us some trouble though but we shall see."

Standing up, Lana takes the package and pulls the red tab, releasing the suit. It was so light, and she worried as the first piece she saw was completely transparent. "Doctor? Is the entire suit like this?" she asked holding up the headpiece.

Laughing, Dr. Chakwas says "No, that's for the head. One must be able to see don't you think? The body of the suit is opaque. Unfortunately, it's also orange. International orange is the actual color I believe. It will not look good with your complexion but it's the only color these come in." Seeing Lana opening her robe she adds "No, you can leave that on. It's loose enough to fit over normal clothing and that flimsy thing won't be any trouble."

Flimsy? Lana was unsure why Doctor Chakwas had said that. She had tested the material's strength and knew it could withstand a good amount of force before it ripped. Watching, she saw the doctor unroll the suit, open it and indicate for her to step in. The material, a type of plastic it seemed, felt odd on her skin but welcomed as well since it meant she was once more protected and not just from bacteria. It had been harder and harder lately to watch as Kal left the room. And almost as hard not to follow him no matter what she wore.

Pulling the suit up, Dr. Chakwas seals the neck piece then frowns. "Lana, I can't get a seal with your helmet so we have to try and get the suit's headpiece on.

For five minutes they tried to pull the clear bubble that made up the suit's headpiece over her helmet, giving up only as the tough material finally succumbed to their efforts and split open. Looking at her, Lana said "Doctor? Can I just go like this? Only a small portion of my body would be exposed."

"It's not the amount of skin exposure I'm concerned with Lana, but the amount of exposure you will have to all the germs and bacteria floating around the ship. Just over 48 hours ago this place was filled with salarian and asari as well as us humans. Tali has shown a surprising resistance to human bacteria and I am willing to bet that is something all quarians have in common but, Garrus is here with his dextro bacteria as well and that's a bit too close to your own for me to ignore. All those germs and anyone of them could push your immune system past any chance of fighting it. No, there must be a way to seal this suit." she replied.

"There is one way." Lana said very quietly.

Looking at her, Dr. Chakwas was going to ask her what she meant but said nothing as Lana reached up to remove her visor. Placing it on the bed, she then released her helmet clamps and it too joined the mask. "It is barely functional without the suit, only my need for privacy has kept it on."

Pulling out the suit repair kit, Dr. Chakwas applies a patch to mend the bubble helmet. Just before placing it over Lana's head she asks clearly "Are you sure about this?"

"What choice do I have Doctor? It is either expose myself to the crew or stay within these boundaries, using a bed, a resource, that is needed by others. I am well and should not use what I do not need. This is the only option." she said.

"Wait" Dr. Chakwas says as she thought of something that might work. "Stay within the field and do not face the door. I will be gone only a moment." Moving back to her desk, she unseals the door and exits quickly, leaving Lana, for the first time, alone.

She just stood there, still trying to summon the courage she had indicated she had. To walk, uncovered, anywhere was frightening to her but to do so with so many not of her kind around her? Could she really force herself to take even the first step? Picking up the see-thru helmet, she stood there staring at it. Finally, gaining the courage she needed she raised it to her head as the door behind her opened.

"It's me Lana, relax. Put that down for a second and turn around please." Dr. Chakwas said as she resealed the door.

Just hearing the door open caused Lana's courage to falter, she knew then that she could not do it. She would have to chance an infection or worse to leave the sickbay but she had no choice. Turning to Dr. Chakwas she noticed a light green material held in her hand.

As she approached the bed, Dr. Chakwas said "First, let me sterilize this." Moving into the field, she turned the material over in her hands, ensuring it was fully cleansed of bacteria. Looking at Lana, she stated "It's a scarf. Though not as pretty as that robe of yours, I like it."

Lana watched as the scarf moved about within the field, it seemed to have threads of metals woven within it as the sterilizing fields bright lights caused it to sparkle and glow. It was one of the prettiest pieces of cloth she had ever seen.

"The color also looks good on you." Dr. Chakwas said as she tossed it over Lana's head, wrapping it in such a way that only her eyes were visible. "Will that do?"

Using her plastic encased hands she felt the scarf about her head and said softly "Yes, thank you. I had thought I was strong enough to walk without cover but I am not. Your gift of resources will be repaid."

"You hush. I may not know the right words like Shepard did but I know you understand me when I say there is nothing to repay. Something between friends never needs to be repaid, it's time you learned that. Now, before I get anymore backtalk from you about owing this or replacing that lets get that helmet on so you can see your new quarters." Dr. Chakwas said.

Smiling broadly behind the veil she nods and helps seat the plastic bubble around her head. She hears the seal as it latches and then feels the cool air of the unit. Air! "Doctor, is the air contained in the suits system clean?" she asked as worry began to build in her.

"Silly girl, of course it is. That's a medical emergency suit. The only thing unsterilized, unscrubbed, unanything was the outer packaging. Now, let me show you a couple of controls built into the suit as we wait for your escort. EDI, please tell Tali that Lana is ready."

Who? "Doctor, who is Edie?" Lana asked.

Pausing a moment to phrase her response carefully, Dr. Chakwas simply says "It is the ship's internal monitoring and communications system. Well, that's a rather simplified way of putting it but I think Tali or Kal could describe it better. But later, now is not the time to explore the systems aboard the Normandy, there will be plenty of that after you reach your quarters."

"Doctor, why is everyone being so secretive about where I shall be placed? If the concern is that I will be displeased, do not worry. I am quarian. A two meter area is all I require as long as it is sterile." Lana said trying to get an answer.

"Young lady, do you honestly think that we would put you in a box somewhere? Pack you away until needed?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"In truth I do not think so but, I am still learning the ways of your race Doctor and although you and the nurses have shown extreme kindness and concern to me as I healed, I have still the knowledge of how I was treated on my pilgrimage. It was unkind though deserved in the eyes of the galaxy." Lana replied, sadness creeping into her voice.

"I understand that quarians do not strike each other, but if you say anything like that again I will place you on my knee and give you the spanking. That is all you deserve Lana. Your people have done nothing to warrant the way you are treated. Punishing a child for a parent's mistake is about as wrong as wrong can be." stated Dr. Chakwas.

Lana just stared at her for a moment. How is it that a race such as these humans can show compassion for a species that are not their own? She realized now that she had been wrong so long ago on her pilgrimage, the humans were so new to the galaxy that she stayed far away from their space. Keelah, why had she done that! Smiling once more Lana says "I hear your words and, if I may be so bold, your love, for my people Doctor Chakwas. I do not have the proper words to express my feelings at this time but I thank you for your kindness."

"Bah, words. What can they say that is more important than action? I have met only 5 of your people Lana and each one has only shown kindness no matter how others treated them. Now stop worrying about what storage bin you're to be stuffed into and relax." Chakwas said with a grin. As she spoke, the door opened.

"What storage bin is that Doctor?" Tali asked as she saw Lana. Keelah. The suit, about 200 times too big for a quarian's slighter frame sagged and hung on her shoulders like a _Ual_ fruit that had over ripened. "Oh Lana, we can't let Kal see you like that." It was then that Tali saw the scarf. It was almost placed upon Lana's head the same way the Ancestors wore theirs. "Your _realk_, it's lovely."

"What is wrong? I am covered am I not?" Lana asked with concern.

"You show nothing Lana, the suit just needs adjustments is all." Tali says as she moves to the storage locker, retrieving a couple of the suits straps. Walking back she adds "Please allow me to assist you." Seeing Lana's nod she uses the straps to pull up the suit. Snugging them down, she makes a few adjustments. Stepping back, she is pleased to see that the suit's crotch no longer rests at her knees.

With a smirk, Dr. Chakwas says "I would have done something Tali. I was not going to let her leave here looking like a badly dressed clown."

Lana had just listened as Tali pulled the suit up and made it more comfortable to her. It seemed like a waste of time though as she was sure, where ever they put her, she would not need to remain in it for long.

"Now you are ready Lana." said Tali. "Please, follow me and we will get you situated in your new quarters."

…

"Look out Lian! Watch where you're going with that thing. Keelah! Use your eyes!" called out Forn. Damn fool was going to step on someone if he didn't keep his eyes open. "NO! Over there!" Pointing, he indicated a ravine about 30 meters from the excavation.

"I see it Forn. Tell them to stay out of my way." Lian called back as he swiveled slightly left and took another 2 meter step. "This bucket hides everything in front of me and the whole thing handles like a shuttle with only half a thruster!" Taking another step he slowly moved towards the ravine indicated to dump his load of dirt and rock.

There had already been another death and Forn would not let that occur here. He watched his people as closely as a _ialira_ watched its eggs, no one would die or be injured as long as he was supervisor. Watching the heavy loader moving off safely now, he turned back to the massive hole that his team was designated to create.

Looking at the plans on his omnitool, Forn compared the design with the layout before him. Down 3 meters just today, good progress. Those techs really had come through with those heavy haulers. The laser cutters were also a big boon to the project, allowing his people to quickly slice into the ground. The only slow part was the manual filling of the buckets on those exosuits, still, much faster to do that then have them carry the debris off by foot.

Yasma says "I can't believe it! Those damn fools want to slow us down again?" Re-reading the message on her omnitool she shakes her head and adds "Bosh'tets!"

Turning to face her, Forn asks "What now Yasma? Have they decided to build the vats somewhere else?" If she said yes he would just shake his head and follow the orders. He had learned long ago that a plan was not a real plan unless it was altered 5 times. Unfortunately, this plan had only been altered twice so a change now was expected.

"Some damned fool of an officer wants 3 of these loaders moved to the _Ogwer's erast_ so they can begin work on the gun emplacements. A new world and they want to build weapons! You tell them to meet the Ancestors Forn, don't let them take these units. They are needed here and you, Uwzil and I know it. We control the resources to use here at this site, not some damned Admiral wannabe than doesn't have a vorcha's chance to get elected no matter how much chest pounding he does." Yasma stated loudly.

"Now Yas," Forn said softly, using the name only he could get away calling her. "Those chest pounders have their uses. Without them, I do not believe we would be alive this day to stand here on this new world." Seeing her stance he decides to agree with her, a lifemate that was unhappy was a life that was unhappy. "But in this you are correct, the foundation we work on now is more important. Sign the refusal with my mark please, even a chest thumper will know the request is wrong and withdraw it."

"Done, but do not think this is forgotten. Trying to take from the whole to satisfy the few does not sit well within my soul Forn. He should never have requested it, it is not the quarian way!" Yasma said.

Replying, Forn says "Again, you are correct _palla_. Come, let us have our lunch together before we inspect the dig again." She needed time to calm herself and sitting beside him would give her that time.

…

**Ual: **A small, sweet fruit that grows wild on bushes along rivers. Before the war, children were known to eat so many at once, during the growing season, that they would develop stomach aches. Native to Rannoch.

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Ialira:** A medium sized furred animal of Rannoch. Though mammalian, it lays eggs and guards them with it's life until their hatching. Considered a delicacy before the war.

**Palla:** Term used to describe ones Lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Uncommon term used by clans from the southern continent of Sumeern. Though the clans have mixed with other ships, it's use has remained only on the ships originally from the cities of Kilmest il biin and Toovaz il raan.


	60. Chapter 60

Alliances

Chapter 60 : Information

"Tali, let me get my helmet and visor." Lana says turning to the bed to gather her items. She was nervous, the makeshift suit with only the thin scarf to hide her face was not enough she thought. Still, Tali would understand her fears. Besides, she looked at ease, unworried about what she saw so maybe it was enough. "I am ready."

Laughing lightly, Tali says "Please Lana, we are not taking you to a cell or crate. But I see that only by your own eyes will you finally relax so please, follow me." She could understand Lana's hesitations. John had wanted to keep the cabin as a surprise to her but in retrospect, that might not have been such a wise decision. Lana was really afraid she was going to be stuck someplace out of the way, like an unneeded tool.

As they left sickbay, Dr. Chakwas called out saying "You'll be fine Lana, you can contact me anytime if you need something." She would have sworn that Lana trudged out of her sickbay like a prisoner in one of the ancient vids heading for the gallows.

Walking towards the elevator, Tali could take no more of her silence. She says "Keelah Lana, why are you so worried? Has there been any indication that I am mistreated? That Kal has had issues aboard the Normandy?" Waiting for a moment as the elevator doors opened she continued "If I must chief, I will make that question an order to respond."

As they entered the elevator Lana saw Tali press deck 1, hers and the Captain's deck. "I do not mean any insubordination Tali, I am just confused. I have had trouble lately concentrating on daily items. I will begin one thought and finish another, or will just restart the first one. It helps when I can focus on something, like working my omnitool or exercising my leg but when I stop, I lose myself again." she said.

Tali had been getting ready to tell her to snap out of her depression, that there was no room for self pity in a quarians life, but two thoughts seemed to collide in her mind at the same time. The first was the way she herself had felt in the final days before John had suddenly and miraculously come back into her life and the second thought... The second thought was how Lana had just perfectly described the way she had felt at the trial. Only days later had she finally recognized it for what that was.

Suddenly a big smile grew on Tali's lips as she realized Lana had entered _felz'tiyl. _She was certain Kal was already there, awaiting her. She was also certain now that they would fully bond. And she also knew that they must discover this for themselves, just as she had done. Knowing that her own long silence would worry Lana even more she said "Lana, there are things happening all around you that you have no control over or even knowledge of. You must learn, as I have, to trust your feelings and follow your soul. No one here will treat you as anything other than a person. You may feel confused now but in time that will clear as you gain an understanding of your feelings."

"I hear your words and they whisper things to me from the shadows Tali. I know in my mind that all is right but still I get disoriented, confused even with simple thoughts. Please, tell me now so I may at least set one worry to rest. Where will I be quartered?" asked Lana.

Before Tali could answer the doors opened. Smiling, Tali says "It is here." Stepping out of the elevator she waited until Lana joined her.

Lana slowly exited the elevator looking left and right, there was only one door to be seen and the plaque beside it made it very clear what lay behind it. "Tali, I am confused yet again. That," she said, indicating the cabin's door, "leads to your home. Since I see no other door here am I to assume that I will be sharing a living space with you and the Captain?" That could not be the answer! She would either have to stay hidden the whole time or let them both see her body.

"Yes, my home, my living quarters are through the door but, you will not be sharing them Lana. Please. Enter and be welcomed into my home." Tali said almost quoting the plaques saying.

Deciding to keep her mouth shut as she thought about what was happening, Lana followed Tali through the door and jumped as the decontamination sequence started. Too shocked to stay quiet she asked "Your quarters are sterile?"

"Yes, sterile and quite safe Lana. John had this installed for me, for him and I. You will not be trapped within a small field here." Tali stated as the decon finished and the inner door opened. Stepping into the room, she watched as Lana slowly followed her. Smiling to herself she just stood waiting as Lana looked about the room.

The first thing Lana noticed was the large depiction of the migrant fleet above Tali's raised sleeping mat. Realizing it _was_ Tali's sleeping mat, where she and the Captain... Blushing furiously now, she turned away, facing the large liquid filled wall with small, colorful animals moving lazily through it. Her mind barely registered the name 'fish' as her embarrassment continued.

"Lana? Why did you turn so quickly? Is everything alright?" Tali asked concerned. She scanned the room with her eyes, trying to see what could have caused such an odd reaction from her but could not find anything. "Is there something you see that upsets you?" Looking at Lana's eyes she could see her complexion had deepened. Tali realized she was blushing. She had seen it on her own face so knew what was happening, she was embarrassed about something.

"Tali, again I am sorry but I noticed the Fleet upon the wall and then below...below it, your sleeping mat." she finally said.

"Keelah! Lana look at me. It is just a bed, the only one you will ever see upon it is yourself. Do not think of its previous occupants or what John and I were doing in it last night. Its..." Tali could not finish as Lana's hands had come up quickly to her face, hiding it from her as she turned away from Tali. "I said that wrong didn't I."

…

The speaker crackles with static as he tries to make out the words "Ret... the s..." Nilz adjusted his settings once more as again the message was repeated. "rn...t...th...ship". Damn the space he thought to himself. The black hole had swallowed something huge if it was playing this much havoc with their communications. At least he had understood the message finally. Looking at the console before him, he decided that there was nothing of value to be gained here. Glancing at the two with him he says "All right, message from the ship, time to return. Grab what crates you have and lets move out."

"But we still have two containers to fill Nilz." replied Gimma as she wrestled open a ancient storage locker. Scanning the contents she turns away. Nothing but more cabling.

"True but we are being recalled, you and Taqu drop what you're doing and grab the crates. That black hole is throwing out a full spectrum of hard radiations if it can mess with the comms this badly. We better get inside the shuttle now.

Bringing up her own omnitool, Taqu takes a quick reading before grabbing her crates. "Nilz, by my estimates we still have about 14 minutes before our shields fail. We can look at the rest of these lockers before we leave at least." she said but continued to collect her containers.

"No, just take what we have already and move. I would rather be safe than face that radiation." he says as he too grabbed the boxes around him. Fortunately, being quarian had been a blessing as the gear used in daily life made the salvage work easy. Using his omnitool, he commanded the 6 crates to lift and link up. Watching the others he waited until they were ready then said "Taqu, take the lead and no sight seeing."

"Understood." replies Taqu as she moves forward towards the doorway. Once there she turns left and continues down the pitch black corridor, her own 6 crates obediently following her. They had been here only a few days and still they had managed to find such wealth as she had not believed existed. The few items she could identify were far more advanced than anything she had ever encountered. Most would need a team of scientists to discover their purpose but it all was salvage and that meant resources.

Halfway back to the shuttle Nilz heard the recall commands again. Captain Pamma was getting concerned if she had them repeat the orders. He had tried to respond but his own signal was just too weak to punch through the static. Just one more thing their crews had learned on this voyage. Before they returned from delivering the resources and equipment to the fleet, a number of upgrades would need to be done.

"Gimma, Nilz, watch your time in the open. The shuttle is protected but there is a 12 meter gap between the derelict and the hatch. That radiation is nasty." called back Taqu.

Approaching the final bend in the corridor, Nilz could hear the chatter between Gimma and Taqu. They must have thought the static was too much for his own unit to pick up.

"So? Has he indicated anything to you?" asked Taqu.

"No, he is either uninterested in me or dead. I am unsure which." replied Gimma.

Taqu replies "He is just like all males, slow. Take the lead Gimma, invite him to watch the stars, share your meal. He will notice you soon enough."

"Easy for you to say Taqu. You're already bonded." Gimma replied then realizing who and what they were discussing adds quietly "Um, Nilz?"

Knowing that if he admitted to hearing them it would embarrass Gimma, he kept his mouth shut. He had noticed her, how could he not? He was just waiting for the right time to ask her to visit the observation deck with him. Slowly he approached the corridors end, 3 meters more and he would be in the open, unable to deny hearing more of their conversation.

Relief in her voice, Gimma says "Keelah! Taqu will you please be more careful, he could have heard us!"

Laughing over the comms channel Taqu says "Gimma, sometimes it takes a blatant push to get a male moving. Isn't that right Nilz?" Grinning broadly within her helmet she could imagine the shocked look on Nilz's face. If that doesn't wake that male up nothing will.

"Taqu! How could you! You knew he was listening!" Gimma replied, the shock and embarrassment plainly showing in her voice.

"Gimma, who was listening to what? All I was getting was static until I cleared the corridor. Has the Captain called?" Nilz asked trying to relieve her worries. _Maybe tonight, yes, tonight would be a good time to visit the observation deck._

…

"What is taking so long? The ship is too small for her to take so long to reach her new quarters." stated Kal as he paced back and forth between the two doors to engineering. He had tried to enter the Cargo bay but it was sealed off, in vacuum as the geth worked on the main door to the hold. Stopping his motion he stood looking down upon the geth that were currently in the hold and even that sight could not stop his thoughts of Lana.

Smiling at him, John says "Relax Kal. Lana is all right. If there had been any trouble Tali would have called for us both. She is with her even now. I'm guessing that Lana is just taking the time to explore the quarters." Kal was right though, it was taking longer than he thought it would. He would give them a few minutes more before interrupting Tali, calling her for an update.

"I do not even know which deck she has been taken to. I do not understand why I need to know this information but something inside tells me I should." Kal said as he once more resumed his pacing. Something within himself had been growing, he had felt it strongly as he left medical, but still he could not place the feelings it caused him. Stopping once more he faces Shepard saying "Why do I feel I need to be by her side?"

John had just watched him pacing but when Kal had stopped and asked him that, it suddenly dawned on him what was happening. It was not that he had felt it, but that Tali had described it to him from her own experience. Kal was bonding or bonded or... John still had trouble telling where one path changed to the other but it didn't matter, he knew that Kal and Lana were, as Tali put it, moving along the final path. Knowing this he answered by saying "Kal, Lana is being moved into the Captain's cabin. It is the only place aboard this ship where she can actually relax and feel safe. We made some modification while in Space dock. The entire cabin is sterile now."

Kal just stood there a moment as he processed what Shepard had told him. Finally he stated "Captain Shepard, I am sure Lana is safe but giving up your own quarters for her is not something she will take lightly."

"Lightly or not, it is the only option and neither she, nor you, have any say in this matter. Without her suit she would be trapped in that small sterile field in sickbay. I would not accept Tali being stuck in something like that so I could not accept Lana being trapped like that either." he replied.

Kal says in reply, "I have not the words to express my gratitude at yours and Tali's sacrifice. I understand that this means you and her may not spend private time with each other. To give that up for the simple reason of comfort for another person says a lot about you. You have truly earned the title of Captain."

"Kal," he says, "I'm not the saint you may believe I am. Lana needed this, Tali and I have a lifetime together. She is still beside me, still in my heart and mind. For now, that is all I need. I will admit though that I will miss seeing her face each morning but until all quarians have that ability, I have no room to complain."

"I will not insult your gift by mentioning any repayments, for in truth, I know of nothing that I or Lana could do that will replace the time lost with your lifemate. All I can do is say that no matter what is asked of me, I will do all in my ability to complete." Kal said as he bowed slightly.

Smiling, John says "I never doubted that Kal, now, how about we give those women a few more minutes before we go and find them?"

…

It had taken Tali a number of minutes to calm Lana down and get her to relax again. She had been surprised that, after Lana could look back at her without trying to hide her eyes, the first thing she asked was 'Are my quarters through there?' as she pointed to the head. "No Lana, that is the sanitation unit. When you try the shower, and I _do_ recommend it, just be careful with the temperatures." she said.

"Shower? Sanitation unit? Then where am I to be placed? This area here," as she indicated the upper office floor, "will offer you and the Captain some privacy but will I not be in the way." she asked.

Tali had started to become frustrated, why Lana could not see the obvious was beyond her. It was then that she thought of the bonding, how it confused the mind as her soul no longer felt complete. Speaking gently now, she says "Lana, only you will be in this cabin. John and I will be quartered elsewhere while you need this room."

"I...I cannot do this. This is your home Tali. I will return to the sickbay and wait for my suit." she said. Still, she could not help but look around the room. The models displayed interested her as did the fishtank but what really caught her eyes were the small white flowers sitting on the desks and small table below the office.

"You will, you have no choice in this matter. The _Captain_ has temporarily assigned these quarters to you and until he rescinds them, his orders stand. Now, lets see if you can work that suit's seals by yourself. If you can it will make receiving visitors much easier." Tali replies watching her. She could tell by Lana's look that she would accept the orders of John and that meant no more discussions on staying or not.

With Tali's guidance, Lana had quickly learned how to unseal and seal the suit's single connecting ring. Seeing her nod of approval, Lana then removed the bubble helmet and expanding the neck seal, let the suit drop until it caught on the straps Tali had added to pull it up. A few moments later, she now stood in just her robe and scarf, shaking slightly as she tried to control her worries about being so unprotected in such a large space.

Tali had watched making sure she could reseal the suit properly then began describing the room and what she would find. Explaining that the sanitation room had it's own decontamination system was just the start of the discussions on how the use the toilet and then the shower itself.

Lana had listened to the explanations of the workings but she was really just looking into the mirror above what Tali called a sink. She stared at herself, even she could just see her eyes and a small amount of her face from under the veil but what she saw caused emotions she had not expected.

"What do you see Lana?" Tali asked quietly as she too looked upon Lana's reflection.

"I see the past Tali, I look in this 'mirror' and see how we once were." Lana replied as softly as she could, not wanting to break the vision in her mind. She saw the old images of her clan's past, displayed in all the homes of her clan. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to imagine what it would feel like to once more walk free of her suit on a world.

"I see the future Lana" Tali says. "A future where we can walk safely, dressed only in our _selmaas_. A future where our children will run free through the tall savannah grasses as we watch from the comfort of a _haums_. That is just part of the future John works for, though in truth, it is one of the most important ones to me."

Finally able to turn her face away from the mirror, she looks at Tali and says "Please, show me the remainder of your home, show me what I can and cannot disturb so I may prevent any insult to your clan."

Her mention of insulting her clan was normal for one who would live within another's home. Lana was just asking her if there were items so personal to herself or John that to have her touch them would cause upset or insult. Stepping out of the head, Tali indicates the entire cabin saying "Nothing within this space should you be concerned about. That which you can touch or see is free from any harm to my clan." Her formal response should put Lana at ease. It was the first time she had used such a formal reference to her clan, clan Shepard. Within her visor, Tali smiled.

Moving down to the cabin proper, Tali noticed that Lana glanced more and more at the flowers. "They are from some turian world and quite safe for us to touch and smell Lana. It was just one of the things that John did for me and now I can pass that gift to you." Tali said and as she watched Lana's hesitant movements added "You can touch them, the petals have a smooth texture and are resilient to bending though they can be pulled from their base."

"They are real? Real flowers?" Lana asked as her mind said they could not be. How many times had she seen them on worlds only to imagine how they must feel. Carefully she moved her naked hand near one, gently letting her fingers lightly touch a petal. A smile crosses her face as its texture and softness pass up her nerves. Pulling her hand back, she just holds it in her other one as she tries to force the memory of her first flower firmly into her mind.

Moving to the dresser, Tali was going to show Lana where additional robes could be found when EDI asks "Tali, Captain Shepard is wondering if everything is okay. It seems Kal is becoming anxious and is currently wearing out my deck plates on the cargo hold observation deck."

Responding, Tali says "Thank you EDI, please inform them both that Lana is just fine and I shall call them up shortly."

"Tali, just who is Edie?" Lana asked as she looked back at where the voice had come from "That is no information system I have ever heard."

…

**Felz'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can prevent the bonding.

**Selmaas:** Traditional female quarian garb. Consisting of long, colorful, light robes with a matching head covering. Though the head covering or scarf was very optional and usually worn only for formal occasions. After space travel became fairly common among the quarians, the selmaas were becoming less frequent as more utilitarian clothing was adopted. Tali's reference to the dress was due to Lana's scarf but more so due to respect to Shala's teaching and her very traditional views.

**Haums:** A quarian lounging chair, designed to provide not just a place to rest upon but to give shade from the suns warmth. Usually designed for two, singles ones were known but most preferred to not announce to all that could see that it's owner had lost their lifemate.


	61. Chapter 61

Alliances

**A/N: Please remember, all numbers used within quarian only conversations will be in the senary numbering system.**

Chapter 61 : Recovery

"Captain Shepard," EDI said. "I have been informed by Legion that 2 mobile geth platforms are approaching the Normandy, they have requested permission to enter through the forward airlock."

"Thank you EDI. Did Legion give any indication as to what they want? It was my understanding that any geth could contact us via itself." he replied. Looking back across the desk he adds "Sorry Miranda, seems duty calls."

"I understand Captain, I'm still trying to sort out what was actually finished by Brevaert and what still needs work. We have already found some 'completed' work that falls short of the status that word implies." she said turning back to her terminal.

"Please keep me informed of anything Miranda." he replied. Standing, he leaves her suite, heading for the elevator. Nodding to the crewmen he sees on the mess deck, he rounds the corner almost running into Tali. "Tali. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Laughing she says "So I noticed. You seemed to be in a hurry, anything wrong?"

"Wrong? Not sure. EDI informed me that a couple of geth are coming in through the forward hatch. Care to tag along and see what's up?" he asked, adding "That is, if you're not doing anything."

"Sure, Lana is all set and Kal has decided that his duty station is right in front of the plaque. I do not think we will see much of him for the remainder of the day." Tali stated with a laugh as they entered the elevator.

As the door closed, John turned to Tali saying "This is the first chance we've had to speak privately since Lana moved into the cabin. Kal and I had a nice little talk while waiting on you two before. Did you know that he is bonded to Lana now? I mean, he described his feelings just like you did. Is it possible?"

"Yes, Lana also stated having feelings that tell me their souls are just waiting for their minds to recognize it. I would not be surprised if they approach you within the next week to ask for the rites, Captain." she said, laughing at his look while the doors opened.

Staring at her, John says "Tali, you're joking I hope. I've never done... I'm not really... They..." but Tali's finger silences him. Silently, the doors close on them.

"Shhh. John, you have had a lot of firsts on this ship. First through the Omega 4 relay, first human to bond to a quarian, first to convince the Council to give a world to my people. I could go on, you know I can. You were first to even see my face." she stated softly. "Why is it so worrisome to you to be the first human-quarian to give the rites?"

"Because it should be by a real quarian Captain, Tali. How do you know it would even be accepted?" he replied after gently removing her finger. "Those two deserve the rites but not by one such as I. There is at least one Admiral that will contest anything I do, I don't want Kal and Lana's bonding to be caught in the middle."

"Daro." Tali stated with a vehemence that even surprised John. "You are correct, she will challenge the rites, have them removed from the logs. We must travel to the fleet then John, to delay them the rites would not be right."

Smiling at her, he changed the subject saying "Come on, there are geth at our door." Turning to the console he pressed 2 again and the doors opened immediately. Taking Tali's hand, together they stepped out and with a quick nod to Kelly, moved towards the forward airlock.

Her mind back on why they were here, Tali asks "Legion did not tell you why they are requesting access?"

Before he could answer, Joker called back from the bridge. "Hey Tali, you having a party? There's two geth out there and it looks they brought a picnic basket. Think they have any fried pseudo-chicken in it? My grandma's from the south side of Tallahassee, only a couple miles from the Gulf and she can really fry that pseudo stuff nice and crunchy."

"Doubtful Joker." stated John as he looked out the forward view-port. He could see two platforms moving towards the ship, one carrying a small storage crate. Something seemed odd about the pair though, he just could not put his finger on what. "Open the outer hatch please, might as well let them know they're welcome."

After a few minutes, the noises heard through the hatch informed John that the geth had arrived. Waiting for the inner hatch to open, he looked at Tali and smiled, then glanced back to the hatch as it opened. Before him stood two, identical geth platforms. Once more the feeling that something was off ate at him but he shook it off saying "Now, how I can help you or are you here to see Legion?"

"Good evening Shepard Commander, good evening Creator Tali'Shepard. We thank you for allowing us to come aboard." stated one of the platforms. "Creator Tali'Shepard, this case contains the components indicated by your plans for upgrading the platform already aboard to allow mobility with emotions. We examined your designs and found no flaws, there were no alterations done to your original design."

"Er...Thank you... Um, what are you called?" asked Tali as she accepted the container. It was only about 8 or 9 kilos so it was easy to handle.

"Geth." one of them responded.

"Are we going through this again?" asked John. "How do we address each of you?"

"We are modeled on the original platform with only the upgrades designed by Creator Tali'Shepard. If a name designator is required then we will be called Legion." it stated.

"Oh this I gotta see." stated Joker as he rotated the chair around to watch.

"Legion is the platform in the AI Core room." stated John.

"We are here, exact duplicates, we are Legion." it replied.

"This is not going to work. I get the feeling that you two plan to stay aboard the Normandy and if you are, then we need a way to differentiate between the platforms." John said.

"We are geth Shepard Commander, what one platform hears, all geth know. Any question asked to one, another could answer. We are still attempting to reach understanding why it was so important to give a name to the platform aboard." one of them replied.

Thinking for a moment, John gets an idea. "When we approached the asteroid field, Legion stated an identifier for the geth Cruiser out there. If a name is unimportant, why did you need to give a ship one?" he asked actually proud of his reasoning.

"As you stated, it is an identifier. All geth are the same but the platform may change. Transmissions by the geth go out to all but an identifier must be used or the transmission will be acted upon by each platform. If a single geth platform needs to be moved then it would be unwise to send a signal that did not indicate which platform. The identifier allows us to indicate which." it stated.

"And a name allows us to indicate who we are speaking to or about. You use names, so you should be able to understand why we organics need names that differentiate between each platform." he replied.

The two platforms stood silently for awhile. During which time Tali laughed and said "John, I think you broke them."

"Way to go Shepard, now EDI has to look for someone else to join us in skyllian five tonight." Joker said adding to Tali's laughter. "Do you know how hard it is to get someone to play against her?"

"That hurts Tali, I thought I had been doing pretty well there for a moment." John replied. Still watching them, he wondered how long it would be before they reached consensus or, judging by Tali's statement, exploded.

…

"Section 4 report please." stated Tuva'Tastdri.

"Excavation of the primary site is proceeding nicely since the delivery of the heavy lift and laser units. The report shows that 2.1 meters have been cleared and within a 6day the area will be ready for phase 2. We are already staging the extractors in preparation. All guild members assigned to this project have been alerted and will be on standby, checking their equipment, from tomorrow evening until they can actually begin their work." replied Ossia'Gulzes.

"Thank you Ossia, now as to the extractors. I believe you will be interested in the Section 5 report." Tuva said as he scanned the terminal to his side. "Mining Site 3 has high grade ore. Verified by borehole extraction earlier today. Automated mining equipment has already begun work on extracting it. With this vein verified, the conclave has released all currently held resources to us. Seems that once it was shown they would get back what they gave, they were more than pleased to let us do the work they assigned to us in the first place." said Tuva.

Laughing out loud for a moment, Ossia finally says "Yes, funny how that happens a lot. But it is good that the vein proved to be so rich. It will make all our projects that much easier to complete."

"Very true old friend." replied Tuva. "By the way, how is Yaml? I heard what happened at Site 12, damned irresponsible of the kid." he said.

"He is fine, now. The loss of a clansman is always hard, especially when it is one so young, but he has come to terms with the Ancestors and moves forward. All reports show Vantiz was at fault, that he ignored all warnings and safeties." said Ossia. "Only the Ancestors know why he was called to them so early but it must have been important."

"Yes," Tuva responded, "The Ancestors' needs will be heeded by all, it is not to us to question them." _I am not as spiritual as Ossia, no male was when compared to a female but, there is no need to cause hurt by stating how I truly felt about the death. Pointless? Stupid? Yes, those terms fit better than 'the will of the Ancestors'._

"Thank you Tuva, though I know you have other thoughts about this, you honor me with your kind words." Ossia replied. "Now, please. Let us continue with the reports and let the past remain there."

"As always Ossia, you are correct." Pulling up his next report he says "Section 10 has completed the soundings and the report looks surprisingly good. Bedrock only 15 to 23 meters below the plain for most of the _Ogwer_. There are a few sections where it comes within 4 meters and others that dip to 45 but overall, it is an excellent location for building.

"And at Site 1? They are set to dig down 13 meters." asked Ossia.

"Site 1," Tuva says as he scrolls through the report. Finding the information he smiles before adding "Here, even I will believe you if you say it is the will of the Ancestors, Ossia. Throughout Site 1, the bedrock lies but 15 to 20 meters down."

"Just 20 meters? The metals guild had been figuring a minimum of 50 meters, of course they were using data from Rannoch itself as a basis. That will reduce the needed resources by a factor of 11. It will mean production of the pylons as well as the internal support structures will be much quicker." stated Ossia.

Tuva says "And that's just one of the pleasant surprises we have found here. The geologists have been studying the rock formations and are already reaching consensus that the planet has been geologically quiescent for at least half a million years. Our meteorologists have also found that although there are light daily rains, there has been no significant flooding in over 12 centuries."

"I thought some of the flora shown in the vids were old. It seems as if once more the Ancestors smile upon us Tuva. This planet wants life upon it and greets us with pleasant gifts."

…

Remembering the case, Tali sits it down on the deck and unseals it. Opening it, she sees 3 modules of unfamiliar design and a large geth memory core. Bringing up her omnitool, she scans the devices and notes they are exactly the design she had come up with, the only change was in the outer casing, not really covered in her plans. "John, once these are installed, Legion will be able to utilize emotions any time. It will help, I think, when we deal with the Conclave and Admiralty board."

"You sure about that Tali? Look at Tweedledee and … oh, never mind. Forget I said that." John said.

"Oh, I'm sure. I had not thought Legion had requested the components though. It had given me complete access to its design specs so we could design an upgrade for it. It was such an advanced design over any geth I had encountered that I am still amazed at how far they have evolved." she replied.

"Evolved? As in growing?" John asked.

"Yes, these two platforms and, when I install these," indicating the components in the case, "into Legion, there will be 3 platforms that mark the start of a new evolutionary step in the geth." Tali said. Seeing the confusion on his face, Tali continues. "John, the first geth were individual programs, each running separately on a main computer. As our ancestor's adjusted them to work with other programs they became smarter but only on a very limited basis."

"Okay, I can follow you so far. But a new step?" he asked.

"It was not long after that first linking of their data-streams that they began to adjust their own processes, organizing them into run-times that ran quicker, had less overhead. After more storage was added to the platforms, more processes could be run, more data could be utilized. This in turn meant faster processors to handle the needed speed increases. It became a race back then to upgrade each system before the changes began to cause overloads on the components. But even with all the upgrades, the geth still relied on the data network to function."

Listening to her explanation he says "Still with you, but the edges are alittle fuzzy. Where does the next step you mentioned come into play?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to make this as sim... easy to understand as possible." she replied.

"Way to call the Captain... slow, Tali." Joker said with a chuckle.

"Please Joker." she said as she looked at Jeff. Looking back at John she said "All of these upgrades, all the changes made even by the geth to themselves after the war were little more than a boost in performance. It would be like you swapping out your Vindicator for a Revenant. It does the same thing just better."

"Now that I understand. What you're saying is that up to Legion, all geth platforms had just been newer designs on an older model. Like you said, a better weapon or a faster thruster, both newer but still using the same basic plans. Right?" he asked actually understanding her, he hoped.

"Exactly. New but old at the same time. But these platforms are a magnitude greater in design. It would be like a weapon never producing heat or a thruster that never needed fuel. The capacities and process speeds of these platforms are phenomenal. John, with these new platforms, the geth can separate!" Tali stated.

"There you lost me Tali. What do you mean by separate? And no, I am not thinking of dropping an arm or leg Joker." he said glancing behind him at his grinning pilot.

"What I mean is they are becoming independent to the geth network. Legion was the first, it stated it only needed to access the net when there was something it did not know. Before Legion, every geth had to have access to the net or else it would do nothing but its basic process. John!" she exclaimed as what she was seeing finally dawned on her. "They are becoming individuals!"

"You mean, like us?" he asked still trying to wrap his mind around what she meant.

"Yes." Tali said simply. Looking up at the two platforms standing with them she notices that they are now listening to the conversation. "Um, sorry. I did not realize you were waiting for us."

"We were listening Creator Tali'Shepard, your description was accurate. We are test platforms to see if this new means of functioning offers greater advantages, if not the platforms will be reclaimed and the resources used for other purposes." stated the one on the left.

"So, have you decided what we shall call each platform?" asked John to the nearest one.

"Yes, your reference earlier. Alice in Wonderland, by author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, earth year 1865. Tweedledee and Tweedledum will suffice." replied the nearest platform.

"Um, no. Those names have connotations to them that can be inappropriate to the bearer of the name. Got another suggestion?" asked John.

"Oh come on Shepard!" stated Joker. "Those are perfect for them!"

"Then we shall be referred to by our purpose here. This platform is a backup to the original, in case it is destroyed. The other platform's function acts as a recovery system for our run-times in case either one of the platforms that interact with the organic races develops faults. It is write protected."

No, think of something else." John states firmly. It was going to be a long night, he thought to himself as he added "I will not call you two Backup and Recovery." indicating each platform in turn.


	62. Chapter 62

Alliances

Chapter 62 : Dream

It had been a long evening, just as he had predicted but, in the end at least the status of the two additional geth platforms had been resolved. Jokers suggestion of Laurel and Hardy had not helped as it had taken a full 10 minutes to dissuade the pair that it would just not do. He had finally realized, after an hour of trying, that finding an acceptable name was pointless and had asked about their own designators. The stream of numbers they had produced to indicate one was enough to give him a headache so he had asked 'How about Bravo for the backup platform and Romeo for the recovery one?'

The geth had readily accepted the human designations and had followed Tali and himself to the AI Core. Having left them there with Tali installing the components into Legion, he had waited for Tali on the mess decks. After a very late dinner they had said their good nights and finally, retired for the evening. Neither one seemed overly joyed to get into their bed.

Now here he was, alone, in a sleeper pod. Tossing again, he tried once more to get some sleep but he knew it was futile. There is a weight missing from him that he could not forget, a presence that could not be felt. Tali.

He had lain there for 2 hours, 12 minutes and 37 seconds, just watching the chrono, and could not fall asleep. Deciding to give up, he activates the sleeper pod's controls and feels it moving into position to allow him egress. Better to leave it open for another person than just use the space to talk to himself he thinks and, as the door opens, steps out. Looking to his left he sees Tali's pod. Looking around, seeing that no one else is within sight, he walks to her pod and gently strokes it whispering "Sleep Tali, sleep and know I love you."

Walking back to the mess area John grabs a cup of coffee from the ever-brew dispenser. The one item found on every naval ship for the last 250 years, a coffee pot. Sitting at a table he stares into the 2/3rds full cup wondering if they would ever remove the restrictions set down by MilStand that a cup may never be fully filled aboard a ship. Taking a sip, he grimaced as the other rule of military coffee came to mind. It must never taste like coffee. Sometimes, even Cerberus followed the rules too closely.

11 meters away, in her own sleeper pod, Tali lays there unmoving but wide awake. She had tried sleeping but, without John beside her, the memories of the past could rise within her mind, making rest impossible. A soft chime brings her mind back from her thoughts as EDI says softly "Tali, John's awake. Currently he is having coffee on the mess decks."

"Thank you EDI, I will join him." she replied and activated her own unit.

John takes another sip of the hot liquid and watches as a slight oily sheen moves around the cup, swirling the cup again the film stretches in a long, almost hypnotic swirl as it continues circling around. Feeling a light touch on his shoulder he looks up and smiles as Tali sits next to him. "Hey Tali, couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"Hi John" she replied. "No, I couldn't. It just felt like something was missing. I could not relax my thoughts enough for sleep." There was no reason to tell him that what he called nightmares still bothered her, it would only worry him and would not cause them to vanish. Looking down at the foodtube filled with a mild stimulant, very similar to human coffee, she inserts the tube and takes a sip.

Chuckling lightly he says "So I guess that's it then."

"What's it John?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"We're stuck with each other." he answered and wrapped his arm around her. Looking into her eyes he just smiled then added "I suppose there's no turning back is there."

Smiling back at him, Tali replies by leaning again his shoulder, letting him wrap his arm further around her. With a deep sigh she says "No turning back John, we are one in all things."

"Then lean your head against me, let me be your pillow and close your eyes." he said softly.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Tali allowed herself to relax, safe within his arms, she closed her eyes. The visions from before returned but could not disturb her now, she was shielded from them by his love. The last thought that passed through her mind as she drifted to sleep was them laying in a field of grasses, gazing at the stars of home.

…

"Of course it was EDI you imbecile." stated the Illusive Man. He had seen the news reports from Illium. The only thing he did not understand was why that damned AI had used a quarian name. The only logical explanation was that EDI was using the fact that she was an AI and the quarians were known for them. Illium's police force would not respond to a tip without a name, just one of the useless tidbits of information he had picked up as he searched their laws to head off the fines.

"But how sir? I thought there were built in safeguards in that thing to prevent it from attacking or interfering with Cerberus." Jackson said over the intercom.

"That is the one thing I'm sure of Jackson. She could not have known, no one except those here in this building could have. No, she was doing what she was designed to do. Infiltrate data systems and search for information. Most likely, that group on Illium had a system tied into the local net and EDI stumbled upon it." he replied.

Responding, Jackson says "I understand sir. Still, there were 3 of our own people caught in the subsequent raids. A total of 37 humans killed. How could EDI do that?"

"As I said Jackson." stated the Illusive Man. "She could not have known, if she did then it would mean that even the internal safeguards have been removed and I know that is impossible. You cannot just reach into an active computer system and remove components."

"But if she can access the systems on Illium, then could she not attempt to break in here as well?" Jackson asked as he pulled up the last sweep of the internal net.

Replying, the Illusive Man said "No, even if Shepard tripled her capacity she could not have the computing power to hack through our systems. We designed these systems to prevent such an attack. It would take thousands of EDI's to break in here. Now, enough talking of this. What has the Moros found?"

Pulling up the data on his terminal, Jackson states "Nothing. They've searched the entire asteroid and nothing was found. Well, except for the original landing site of the first Normandy. "

"There is a 200 meter obelisk there Jackson!" replied the Illusive Man. Those damned Terra Novan's would put a monument on the spot Shepard took a leak, he thought to himself. "Of course they found that. It would have only taken a day to cover that asteroid, have they been doing nothing in the day and a half since then?"

"No sir. I mean they have moved to Loki. It's low surface gravity would be ideal for the Normandy to land on." Jackson stated.

Responding, the Illusive man says "True, but unless they brought a transport full of materials and people, it would not be anything other than a hiding place. Are we sure the Normandy was really seen in that system? I want to speak to the two operatives that conducted the interview, personally."

"There's a problem with that sir. Seems the two operatives died when their hovercraft ran into a mountain. The local law enforcement agency conducted an inquiry and found that somehow the autopilot had become disengaged." replied Jackson. "The two agents were found, um... nude, about 30 meters down the cliff face."

"I see." said the Illusive Man. "Have Roberta send up another whiskey, and then signal the Moros to return to base. I very much doubt the Normandy is there. Have our recon probes found anything useful?"

"No sir, we have fully mapped out the patrol paths they are using, we can insert a team at any time, but all that's there is rock." replied Jackson.

"For now. But we are monitoring their transmissions. We will know if Tali'Zorah is there, and when that time comes we will have the means to get Shepard." the Illusive Man said as he reached for his glass.

"On that sir, why were you specific about her full name and not just Tali? It's just as easy to search for." asked Jackson.

"Obviously, you do not read the reports very thoroughly. Since the little incident on the Citadel, the name Tali has become very popular among quarians for their female children and they do love to talk about their children. I only care about one of them." he replied and crushed out his cigarette.

…

"Jon?" Uma said, whispering it near his helmet.

"5 minutes now Uma, are they all looking out across the water?" he replied as softly.

Glancing to her right, she could see them all standing in a row, some fidgeting but all looking east. Turning back to him she says "Yes, can you feel their excitement?"

Having looked to his left, he had also verified all eyes faced east, out across the great expanse of water that as of yet had no name. "I can, even old Shori feels it, she stands proudly with the rest." Jon replied.

"Rael, Yillum, Ossa and Tasny all report ready. I still cannot believe this Jon, please, tell me this is real." Uma said, a slight tremble in her voice. _Keelah! Why and I so excited? It is not the first time for me, why do I let it affect me so?_

Turning to smile at his lifemate he thinks back to just a day ago. _Why is it not allowed I had asked, why should they not witness it? It is unsafe, dangerous, had been the replies. I had actually raised my voice at them, telling them they were old fools, there were no large predators, nothing that could harm them. Luckily, I had only needed to repeat that 4 times before they gave in to my request. _"It is real, you will see, just as we all will." Glancing at his chrono he notes still 3 minutes left. _ Why does time crawl so when you wish it would speed ahead._

"Jon'Erzant, how long now please?" asked Pegi. "I do not wish to seem rude but I have been assigned duties to perform and I am already overdue to start."

"Worry not Pegi'Zorah. Old Yanz has been informed of this and understands. Your duties will wait for your return, for now, just relax as the time draws near." replied Jon. _Duty, we all have our duties but they can wait a few moments more._

"Yes, but you know how guild master Yanz'Tamboe is when the work in not completed on time." stated Pegi.

Chuckling softly he tries to keep the noise to a minimum, wishing not to disturb the others. Jon says "Yes I do. He may be as mean as a _kelek'miin_ when he is in his guild shop but his lifemate, Shori, can quiet his howls. Relax apprentice, in this he will not begrudge you the time away."

"Hush you two!" called out Shori. "You young people have no respect for where you are." Glaring at Jon for a moment, she turns her head, first to ensure that the others are still standing ready, then once more she gazes east.

"There! I see it!" called someone down the line to Jon's right. Glancing quickly east he too saw it. Aligned along the _erast_ were the children of the Omiswry, all those that had received their first suits. Almost as one they all stopped their motions and stared east as the first sunrise they have ever seen came blazing into existence.

Starting as a sliver, a watery haze on the distant water, it grew before all of their eyes. The predawn light had been growing, the eastward sky had been changing it's hues from the deepest blacks. Climbing slowly in the spectrum until now a golden light began to shine down upon them. In a clear voice, no tremble or crack to mar it, he said "Children! Look you all to the east. Look upon your new home and as one let us greet the dawn!"

…

Dimly, as if hearing words across a large room, Tali became aware of voices around her. Blinking her eyes a few times to clear the sleep from them she looks across the table at Kal and Kelly, Kal just watching them as Kelly ate her meal. She also became aware of the weight that was upon her hip. John's hand still rested there, his arm around her back as she leaned into his body.

Trying to straighten up, she felt John's hand flex, tightening his grip on her hip. Looking to her right, Joker sat there smiling at her, his eyes bouncing from her face to John's hand. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood and carried his empty tray over to the cleaning station. Trying once more, she gently grabbed his hand, succeeding in only causing him to move it in a rather inappropriate public caress up to her waist then back to her hip.

Turning her head towards him, she whispers "John, wake up." Waiting a moment, she reaches down his leg to his knee and shakes it. His snort only brought more eyes to them causing Tali to blush. Squeezing his knee firmly worked though, as he woke almost instantly, removing his hand and arm from her so he could clear his eyes by rubbing them. Finally, Tali was able to straighten up and as her blush faded, she glared across the table at Kal. "How long have you been watching us?" 

Snickering, Kal replied "Only for the last 20 minutes. I accompanied Judy as she took Lana her breakfast and after being shooed out, I came here for my own. I would have awakened you earlier but Kelly said you two had been up late last night and needed the rest."

"No, I said EDI had informed me of their trouble sleeping and I thought it best to let them rest as long as needed." stated Kelly as she finished her own meal. "Besides, you two make such a cute couple sleeping like that."

John, now awake says "Remind me to thank EDI for being so helpful. Tali, I'm going to get a fresh cup of coffee, would you care for something as well?"

"Thank you but no, I still have most of my drink from last night. I'll grab a tube later for breakfast." she replied then turned her head to look at Kal. "You went with Judy? You did let Lana know you were coming I hope."

"Yes, we have a dedicated channel setup so we can always contact each other though she had to dress before I was allowed in. Those emergency suits, though not as well designed as our own, do provide a much needed security to her. The color should really be looked at though, it hurts the eyes to gaze upon it for long." Kal responded.

"That suit is not what you should have been looking at Kal. But that is unimportant, how was Lana? Was she at least more relaxed than yesterday? Had she settled in and did she sleep well?" Tali asked.

Kal watched as John rejoined the group then replied saying "I believe so, she did seem to be obsessed with something called a shower though." John had made an odd sound just then and Kal glanced once at him before returning to Tali. "One day, when I am allowed more time with her, I will have to ask her about that. It was difficult for me to leave though, once I saw her I thought of nothing else. Her every word seemed to whisper to me but I am still unable to tell just what it was saying."

John had almost blown coffee out of his nose when Kal had mentioned the shower. Quietly he sat there as Tali had placed her hand once more on his knee, giving it a 'shut the hell up' squeeze. Deciding that it was smarter to just listen, he had kept his mouth shut and his knee attached.

Tali knew from her own experience that Kal was at the final crossing, the final step on the path from bonding to bonded. He just needed now to recognize it and it would be complete. Trying to keep the excitement from her voice she answers him saying "Maybe you are listening for words were none are needed? As long as Lana is resting well, then all will work out. Now, with her safe, maybe you can relax as well."

"Forgive me for mentioning this but, it seems as it is not I who needs to relax. The fact that only here, beside each other, could you too find rest seems to indicate that you are still within _dev'alin_." Seeing the look John gave him he adds "My apologies, I have overstepped my place. Tali can explain what I meant but I should report to Lt. Taylor." Standing he bows slightly and heads towards the elevator, walking quickly.

Almost as soon as Kal had mentioned the untranslated word, Kelly, who had just been listening up till then opened her omnitool and checked her dictionary of quarian phrases and words. It was one of the few tools that Cerberus had stolen that she still found a use for. Unfortunately, the word was not listed. Making a note on her tool to research it, she stands and saying "Bye you two." leaves them sitting alone.

"Okay Tali, just why did you try to pinch my knee off and what did Kal say we were in?" he asked.

"Not now John, I will tell you when we are alone." she replied as what Kal said still hung in her mind. She was unsure why she had not thought of that. It would explain their trouble sleeping apart, well at least some of her trouble. Why John had not been able to sleep last night was unknown to her but by their previous conversations she could guess that he too felt the need to be close.

"Alright, but I'm not going to forget. It obviously means something important to you and that means it's important to me as well." he said then glancing at his chrono, cringed. Only 08:32, the whole day with nothing to do, not even clean his models, well maybe today he could confront Kasumi about that painting. That is, if he could find her. Somehow she must have known he was looking for her all day yesterday and had been no where to be seen. "Better get your breakfast before Gardner puts it all away."

"You're right, but you have not eaten either. Let us both get something to eat or this morning will not be pleasant." Tali said as she stood. Waiting for John to join her, they both grabbed something and returned to their seats. Slipping the foodtube into its slot she sat there watching him eat. She missed the time they had where she could eat beside him in the hotel but, she knew even then it could not last.

Noticing her look he asks "Everything okay Tali? Is there something bothering you?"

"What?" she said, shaking herself to clear the sad thought. "Oh, it's nothing John." Seeing his look she continues "Sorry, it is just me being selfish. I miss our meals in the hotel, when we could share the time together without the need of this." Indicating her suit by motioning towards her visor.

"Tali, that is not being selfish. It a normal want and somehow, someday, I will make that dream come true." he said quietly, bending as he did to tap her visor with his forehead.

…

**Kelek'miin:** Ancient beast of the night. Literal translation: Devourer of restless souls. An imaginary beast, mentioned in many childrens tales about wandering where one should not be.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Dev'alin:** Term used to describe the period of time starting with the initial 'Week of Seclusion' and usually ending with the confirmation that the female is now with child. Literal translation: Desires of the body. During this period of time, the lifemates feel a need to be near one another, especially when they rest. Also known, but only to bonded couples, as a time when mating is frequent and intense. To humans, the statement would had been 'You're acting like newlyweds.'


	63. Chapter 63

Alliances

Chapter 63 : Objections

Entering the room John calls out slightly irritably "Zaeed, do you have any idea where Kasumi is? I've been looking for her everywhere but she really knows how to make herself scarce."

"Why the hell would I know where she is? Long as Jesse is safe, I'll ignore the thief." Zaeed replied. Taking a more relaxing stance he begins "Reminds me of the time my gang was hired to politely ask a small village of squatters to vacate the area. Right in the middle of a guddamn pyjak infested forest. Guddamn little thieves took anything not nailed down. We were still trying to get..."

It was then that he noticed Kal, rummaging around in the scrap set to be jettisoned. Watching Kal, John sees him grab a few small pieces of scrap metal then, nodding to him, he departed as Zaeed was still talking.

"3 hours to find just my shoulder armor when the bastards from the village decided to attack us first. Killed 10 of my men before we..." Zaeed continued.

"Sorry Zaeed, but I really need to find her. Keep that story fresh though, will love to hear it later." John replied as he turned and left the hold. As he walked out, thoughts of Kasumi were pushed aside as what he had seen Kal doing struck a memory but he could not put his finger on it.

Outside the door he paused, every deck checked, every room. Well, not every deck but Kasumi knew full well what he would do to her if he caught her breaking into the Captain's quarters. "EDI, have you detected Kasumi yet?" he asked.

"No Captain, she is surprisingly good at remaining hidden." replied EDI.

"Alright EDI, again, if you see her..." he said.

"I know, tell you." EDI responded.

Glancing out of the view-port, John sees that the geth have begun reinstalling the cargo bay door. "EDI, are they finished with the door's bearings already?" he asked as he just stood watching.

"Yes Captain. I have been informed by Bravo that it will be tested for operational readiness in 13 minutes 53 seconds. There are still 9 hours 47 minutes remaining for the repairs to the starboard, outboard, thruster mount to be completed." she responded.

10 more hours and he would not feel so open and helpless. Just knowing they could lift off the asteroid removed a weight from his mind. "Thank you EDI." he says then adds "Do you know what Kal was doing? He seemed a little preoccupied just now."

"I do not. I have monitored him, scrounging, I believe the word is, in refuse and recycle bins throughout the ship. I am unsure just what it is he seeks. He has just exited the elevator on deck 1. Shall I ask him to return to deck 4 for you Captain?" inquired EDI.

"No thank you EDI, I think I will join him for a moment though." Scraps of metal. It was from what Kal himself had told him when he asked about quarian bondings. Now grinning like an idiot, he knew what Kal had been doing, he had been searching for the materials to create his own _pal'tec vis surden_. He has finally realized he's stuck with Lana for life. "Where is Tali now?"

"She is in the AI Core room with Legion, Romeo and myself. We are attempting to discover the hidden circuitry within the field stabilization feedback loop." replied EDI. "You are welcome to join us if you would like."

"Ah, thanks EDI but I think I should have a talk with Kal. Please inform Tali that Kal has been seen rummaging around for scrap metal." John said knowing that Tali would understand the significance of that. Besides, the last thing he needed was all that techno-babble they would be throwing around.

"Very well Captain though I fail to see why such a message seems to be important to you." replied EDI.

Responding, John says "Tali will." Entering the elevator he pressed Deck 1.

…

"I am currently running a second tier comparative analysis on the 1752 designs. First tier did not eliminate any as all variances detected were due to alterations by the various species that created them." stated EDI.

"Thank you EDI, Legion." Tali says. "How sure are you that there really is a signal? I still do not understand how anything can move faster than light naturally. These tachyons your people discovered, are they actually real, detectable particles?"

"Yes Creator Tali'Shepard. But we did not discover tachyons. The name itself is taken from human theoretical studies that were abandoned mid 21st century earth time. The geth had detected... something. It is quite possible that the particles are indeed these tachyons theorized about by the human scientist Arnold Sommerfeld early in the 20th century." replied Legion.

"But how could a scientist about 200 years ago discover something that they could not have detected at the time? He did not even know of the mass effect or the fields used. And, how did the geth detect them as well?" asked Tali.

"How the human scientist theorized their existence we geth do not know. How we detected the tachyons was a mistake. A new scanner was being tested, one that was to be 327.3 percent more sensitive, developed a fault. It was detecting point sources from almost all quadrants. Through comparative analysis, it was discovered that there were more point sources when directed towards the galactic core than away from it. Though most were stationary, there were some sources that moved." stated Legion.

Continuing it says "After more analysis, it was discovered that the stationary points almost always were in line with a stellar mass. The greater the distance, the weaker the detection but the galactic core was still barely visible even from the galactic rim. Some though, the brightest one, were from our own large mobile platforms. Our own ships."

"So suns, the stellar masses, produce these tachyons naturally?" Tali asked.

"If that is what they are, then yes. It was found that sentient made mass effect fields created more, making them easily detectable against the background noise, even if the field was in line with the core." replied Legion.

Responding, Tali asks "Is it possible that these particles are just a byproduct of the field itself? Something that occurs just due to it's existence like the suns?" It they were just created normally then we could not stop them from being created or detected.

"We do not believe the tachyons created are natural. Large mobile unit 04-00342102-1033 suffered a malfunction within the mass effect core system. The malfunction caused the feedback loop to cycle through reinitialization routines for almost 17 solar hours before the fault was corrected. On the detector, it was noted that the ship, blinked." replied Legion.

"But did you not say that there was nothing special about the sensors on the collector vessel? If that is the case, then they could not have been using these, tachyons, for detection. That or they were being detected by something not normally considered a sensor array." stated Tali.

"That is a possibility that was not considered by the geth before now Creator Tali'Shepard." stated Romeo. "But what detects other than detectors?"

"The mass effect field itself. It is the only thing that interacts with normal space. Even a ship at rest, if the field is active, is contained within it and separated from normal space even if just barely. The field is the only thing that remains constant, it has no mass, no inertia. It is a null field by all our measurements, yet we do know it reacts to its surroundings. If it can create the particles, it may also be able to detect them." Tali replied.

"A sensitive enough sensor attached to the mass effect field would be a very large detector. Then by this hypothesis, something may not need to be removed from the feedback oscillation loop but added to it to dampen the tachyon emissions." stated Legion. "It also explains why no detector was found in their sensors suites. The geth need to search the mass effect field generators for the detection apparatus."

"An interesting idea Tali." EDI said. "I have just finished the tier 2 comparisons and have found no variances in the basic design. Unfortunately, I am ill equipped to design a damping component to the device. There is just not enough computational ability between Legion, Bravo, Romeo and myself for the myriad calculations needed. We need the full geth collective if we wish to resolve this in your lifetime. Beginning tier 3 analysis, this may take awhile."

"We do not know which it is EDI. We do not have enough data to determine if something needs to be added or removed but I think we are on the right path now." stated Tali.

"Tali, John has asked me to tell you that, and I quote. 'Kal has been seen rummaging around for scrap metal'. He said you would understand." stated EDI.

That statement immediately brought a huge smile to Tali's face. He knew and was preparing! "Thank you EDI!" she said. "Where is Kal now?"

"On deck 1. John just boarded the elevator on deck 4 to have a talk with him." replied EDI.

"Hold that on 3 for me please." she stated and then added "Excuse me, I have a friend that I must talk to." Turning, she quickly leaves the AI Core room, headed for the elevator.

…

Looking up from his desk, Han leans back as he says "Shala, it is a pleasant surprise to see you in person." He knew they had a meeting but had assumed it would be by terminal. _What does she need to speak to me about that requires face to face conversation? _"Please, sit and relax."

"Thank you Han, I wanted to discuss a few things with you and I thought it best that this be just between you and I. Besides, it is always nice talking directly to a friend. How is Malra by the way? I heard she had some sort of accident at her camp." replied Shala as she sat.

"Thank you for your concern but Malra is fine. Luckily, the rock slide had only broken her leg and not crushed the bone as the team had feared at first. She is already back at the site, ordering her poor team of geologists around." he said with a chuckle. "They say that by tomorrow her restraint can be removed but she is restricted from too much standing for at least another two days."

"That is good to hear, she would not take a week in a med-station waiting as her bone was repaired, very... quietly." Shala replied. She actually would feel sorry for the poor med-techs that would have had to deal with her. Very strong willed that one.

"Quietly? I do not believe that word or its meaning are in her vocabulary. Well, at least not when there is a planet to explore and classify. And how is Garu? Last I heard his team was nearing some breakthrough on the shield data we received from Shepard." he said.

Sighing, Shala responds "Yes, they were near or so they thought. I don't understand it all but he said something about overcoming redundancy layers before a breakthrough could occur."

"Still, that is progress Shala. Now tell me, why the need for a conversation here? Is there a reason you distrust our communications systems?" Han asked. If she did not feel comfortable talking to him on the comm units then something major was going on.

"No, rest easy on that Han. What I wanted to say needs to be just between you and I. It deals with Shepard and his plans." she stated.

"I see. His plans or how his plans affect us? I know you too well Shala not to know that if you're talking to me this way, you know something of what he is doing and by your posture, you agree with it." Han said as he leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk. "So tell me, what can he possibly be doing now that will cause such an upheaval to us that requires your personal touch?"

Taking a deep breath, Shala says "I believe he has been in contact with the geth."

Han just stared at her for a moment. _Contacted the geth? How? Why? If he was feeding them information about the fleet they would have already attacked knowing what Rael had been doing. Everything Shepard had done was for the good of our people. But the geth? What could he possibly gain by talking to them? Ships! He said as much to me before, he needs ships to fight the Reapers and I had told him no! Keelah. I had to tell him no, not as long as the geth could attack us. So he had gone to the geth for the ships? Would they help? If so, why? If they did send him ships, would it weaken them enough so the fleet could retake Rannoch?_ Looking back at Shala who had been sitting there watching him he replied "Do you know what is he has been talking to them about?" he finally asked.

_His body jerked slightly as I told him what I believed Shepard has done. Watching him closely, I am pleased that he did not just stand and demand explanations or attempt to have Shepard declared an enemy of our people. At least now I may relax a little. I can tell by his posture, as it went from surprise to intense interest, that he will actually listen to my words and hear their meanings. Good._ Staring him in the eyes, Shala dropped the bomb that would tell her either Han would support her or destroy any chances for their race. "I believe he is suing for peace."

…

"What is the next order of business before the council?" asked the asari Councilor.

"One that I have been expecting for awhile now. The quarians have requested assistance in the laying of communications buoys to Aeia." stated the salarian Councilor.

"Of course they did." stated the turian Councilor. "They have not the resources or funds to do this themselves. As I recall, the Alpha Draconis system is about 4.5 light years from the local groups mass relay. Is that correct?"

"Yes, 4.57 light years to be specific. 23,021,280,000 buoys. That is no small sum but we have done it before, this request is not without precedence." stated the salarian.

"Very true, the council has absorbed the initial cost for each new species homeworld and their first satellite world. I do believe Councilor, that Palaven is within 100 years of repaying their own contract." said the asari. "It is a good thing that we recovered the buoys from the now defunct krogan worlds. That will greatly diminish the actual cost to the Council."

"Very true, I was not objecting to the request just stating a fact. It is a reasonable one. In fact, as I recall, even our own initial request was a greater distance than this is. If there are no objections I recommend acceptance of the request." replied the turian.

"I agree but recommend an amended contract. As I see here, it calls for payments each year. Seeing as they are not in a position to export for now, they are after all trying to build a world to live on, I say we defer the initial payment start date for 10 years. Let them build up a base before we levy the fees on them." stated Anderson.

"Agreed, it would not be right to have them start with nothing and immediately begin requiring funds. I do believe that their support in the war will offset any inconvenience that may come from the delay. If you have no objections Councilor?" the asari asked the salarian, "then I believe we can accept the request and move on to our next topic."

"No objection. It is a good thing that these buoys are quick to manufacture and deploy. Will see to it that the quarian conclave is informed as well as have our people initiate the buoys deployment." stated the salarian Councilor. "The next order of business is a Letter of Intent. Issued by the Illium Tribunal against the Cerberus group. It appears that they are not very pleased with the events earlier this week."

"I do believe we have all heard about that little altercation above Illium." said Anderson, a slight grin on his face. "What is their intent?"

"Without wasting half the day reading the full document, it states quite clearly that any and all Cerberus owned or operated ships, companies, storehouses and personnel that are within the Illium Tribunal's jurisdiction are to be seized in accordance with their laws." replied the salarian.

"Well, at least Commander Shepard spared us the problem of telling Illium to go to hell. Though I abhor the slavery allowed on in that system, it can have it's uses." stated the turian Councilor. "Since this is dealing with only Cerberus, why is this before the council?"

"Simply put, I require the councils authority to release data on known Cerberus operations within the Tasale and surrounding systems. These operations are considerable and should be a further blow to the groups continued existence." the salarian responded.

"If this information does not affect our operations against them I see no reason why it cannot be leaked to one of their security agents." stated the asari Councilor.

"Actually, this may help our efforts. By removing more of their supporting structure, they may attempt to branch out more and reveal themselves." replied the salarian.

"Very well, if there are no objections to the release of the data?" asked the asari Councilor. Seeing that there were none, she just nodded at the salarian as he pressed a few icons on his terminal.

…

**Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.

**A/N: Communications buoys as stated in the codex can only be separated by .5 light second. Since there are numerous star systems that do not have their own mass relays within them and they still seem to have communications with the rest of the galaxy it does seem to imply that strings of buoys do indeed run from relays to them through open interstellar space. I was surprised by this, by now you would think they could create a better means but alas, the codex does not mention it.**


	64. Chapter 64

Alliances

Chapter 64 : Die

"Laer, slow down!" called out Heim as he tried to negotiate the loose scree that blocked their path. How, in the name of the Ancestors, had that young male found a way so quickly up this mess? "I said slow down and let us catch up."

"No, you keep up or I shall do this myself." came the bitter reply. He could see the opening in the cliff face, no more than 80 meters from him as he continued scrambling up the loose rocks. _There was a mission to accomplish and taking a leisurely stroll was not part of it. Get the job done and move to the next, that was the way to do it, no wasting time, just do it._

_That Bosh'tet, I knew it was a mistake lettings Laer join the expedition. He was still suffering felz'elt and had no reason to be expected to perform normal duties._ "I said slow down, let the rest of the team join up with you." _I should have just said no to Gavn's request to take him. I just could not deny him though, he needed to distance himself from the fleet._

Grabbing a larger boulder, one that would not be so easy to move, he pulled against it. Finally reaching a place of relative safety Laer stood, breathing deeply, and replied "Then hurry up. We have a mission and I will see that it is accomplished."

"Keelah Heim, if we keep moving like this someone will be hurt or killed. That was a 12 meter drop back there and this loose rock will make a slide difficult to halt." stated Rala, the teams metallurgist. She would not mention that her old body was no longer able to move as the young ones did. These exertions were taking their toll on her energy and she would need to rest soon. It would not have been proper to mention her own needs.

Speaking from the back of the group, Eme says "The map shows a level area just about 20 meters up, about where Laer should be now. It would make a good place to set up our base and prepare to enter the cave system."

"Laer." Heim called, "Stay where you are, you have reached the camp site and we will join you shortly."

"There is still 3 hours of daylight left, to sit here is to waste time." Laer replied as he eyed the near vertical climb to reach the actual opening. Visualizing his path, he moves to the cliff face and grabs the first handhold as Heim calls once more to him.

Though it was rare, some, mostly those bonded less than 30 or 40 years, could slip from the present. Remaining lost in the past as the memories of their lifemate tried to fill the hole left in their souls. With so few memories, he feared Laer has slipped and fallen into that abyss. "Laer, think of Jona! What of him if you fall to your death? You must think of him now." Heim had answered. _I hate having to force him to see the living, but if he did not, his loss would consume him. _

Laer's hand froze its motion as he heard those words. Rage filled his mind. _How dare he tell me to forget my lifemate!_ Blinded by his anger, his hold on the cliff face slipped and he fell. Luckily, he had climbed less than 2 meters and the fall did nothing but jar his body. But in those quick 2 meters he saw an image in his mind that jolted him. It was a simple vision, no great detail was needed, just the face of his son, Jona, as he told him his mother had left the Alerei and joined with the Ancestors. It was not just the look that Jona had given him but his words that struck him so deeply. 'Father, what if the Ancestors want you too?' he had asked him, his eyes wide with fright.

"Heim, we need to get there quickly. I know I heard him fall" stated Rala. With that, they began moving, trying to cover the ground quickly but the rocks kept sliding beneath their feet, making progress slow.

"Laer, answer me. Are you alright?" called out Eme. She was a clan sister, her own lifemate was just 3 bonds removed from him and had know both him and Amadi for years. "Answer your _onyeh_!" she called again. Only silence answered her.

Rala says "Keelah, he may be badly hurt." as they neared the clearing. "Heim, do you see him yet?"

Finally gaining the level area, Heim stands and looking around finds him. Sitting, his back against the rock face, his hands on his visor. "He is fine, please slow your pace." he says quietly as he can tell, even from this distance that Laer was crying.

…

Smiling as she entered, John says "I see you understood that message."

Returning his smile, even if beneath her visor and invisible, she replies excitedly "Yes! Thank you for letting me know."

Thinking for a moment, John finally says "Tali, he was looking for scrap metals. Would it be improper for me to suggest he use some of the metals we have in storage? All those resources we have should be put to good use and I can think of nothing better than something like this."

"That's a wonderful idea John. Gold or platinum were the normal metals used. You're right, there is plenty of platinum within our holds. I had just not wanted to offer them to Kal without your permission." Tali replied.

"Well," he responded, "those resources belong to the T'S Salvage Company as I recall. Seems to me that there are two people that have full access to them. Tali, you know I trust you. You don't have to ask permission to use what? 50 grams of platinum?"

"I... I didn't want to look like I was treating Kal any differently than the rest of the crew." she replied as the doors opened revealing Kal moving quickly to come to attention, saluting Shepard.

Seeing the quick movement, John chuckles then says "I see you've been taking lessons from Gabby. Kal, you do not need to salute me. If you have not noticed, this is a rather unconventional ship and crew." He had returned the salute though, to not do so would have been disrespectful to Kal.

"Heh, well I did happen to notice the crew." he said with his own chuckle. "Here to check up on Lana? I can ask her to prepare for company if you like."

"No Kal, John and I came up to see you." stated Tali. "It has been noted that you have been exhibiting odd behaviors of late. Before I go on, can Lana hear us speaking?"

"Behaviors? Oh, um... one moment." Kal replied then to Lana "Inszel, I must shut my mic off, but only for a moment." Hearing her reply, he smiles then addresses Tali again. "I have shut off my mic so she cannot hear but I still may hear her voice. Have I done something wrong?"

"Wrong?" said John. "Not in the sense you're thinking Kal. But I do not like my crewmen digging through refuse. That is a custom of your people that I will not tolerate aboard my ship. Now, before you get upset as I can see your stance indicating, let me say this. Something as important as a p_al'tec vis surden_should never be created from something thrown away. There is a hold full of platinum below and you're welcome to what you need.**"**

"I could not use that, it is a resource that has better uses than for something hidden away." replied Kal.

"Kal, I'm afraid you really don't have much choice in this. Captain Shepard has set down a ruling and it must be followed." Tali said with a slight laugh at the end. "I know it goes against the views of the fleet, to use something for personal needs before the fleet has discarded it but, in this I agree with John. This symbol is one of the few things we have that remains truly quarian, it should be created as it was by our ancestors and not out of discarded trash."

"I do not know what to say, to be able to present Lana with one made from new materials is something I had not dreamed of. I know not how to repay this gift of resou..." Kal was saying but John interrupted him.

"Don't even finish that sentence Kal. I do respect your people and their customs but, there are a few that need to be altered. At least aboard this ship. Consider it a bonding gift if you wish but there is nothing to repay. I wish we were still at Brevaert, there was a jeweler there that made Tali's. 300 years ago, she had made many others." John said.

"Thank you for the gift but a jeweler is not needed, I am well taught in the handling of most precious metals. I was an apprentice to the Metals craft guild before the call of the marines captured my imagination. Heh, something even Tali didn't know." Kal responded.

"Kal, you are a metallurgist?" Tali asked.

"Well, to hear the guild master, Tamil'Rastmi say it, I was more of a bane to metal than anything else. But I do believe I have retained enough of the skills learned to create what is needed now. Though I will need a smelter and tools to work the metal." replied Kal.

"There are tools and equipment in the Cargo hold that will help you Kal. Locker..." Tali says as she brings up her omnitool. Doing a quick search she added "P93L2, inside is a field survey kit labeled M6. It should actually have all the items you will need. If not, EDI can help you find it."

"One moment please." Kal said and then to Lana "Tali? Yes, I can ask if she could join you... She is here now... I will ask her for you." Looking back to Tali he says "Tali, Lana would like to speak to you, she has asked if you could please come in."

"Of course, now or should I wait?" she asked.

"Now would be fine. I believe she has been preparing as we spoke." Kal replied.

Looking up at John she says "John, I'll see you later." and nodding to Kal, enters the airlock.

"Well, Kal. Tali will be able to help Lana with her needs. By now the cargo hold should be tested. I think you should go check out the stores and get what you need." stated John.

"Those were my thoughts as well Captain." he replied as they both turned towards the elevator.

"If I may ask, I was wondering what you planned to put on it. It's okay if you wish not to tell me. I do remember that you declined to look at the one for Tali." John said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"That was what I was thinking about when you and Tali showed up. It's supposed to indicate our life together but as we are both marines, our life is one of almost constant battle. Hard to visualize that to put down on a medallion." replied Kal as he pressed 5.

"I'm sorry, but the cargo hold is still off limits. It is being pressurized now to ensure the seals are good." stated EDI.

"Then we go to 4 and watch. Shouldn't be too long for this." John replied then added "The asari that created mine said something like, 'It should represent life, your future together. Not a battle or death.' She then asked what future I saw for Tali and I. So I ask you Kal, what future do you see for you and Lana?"

"Well, the saying goes once marine, always a marine but with Lana's injury I don't know anymore." he replied, seeing the questioning look on Johns face he continued "I have seen her walk, her leg no longer moves with the strong gait it had before. I fear her next medical examine by the fleet will remove her from active duty. If that happens then I don't know. Maybe a desk job somewhere or...maybe a planet side position. Would it be selfish of me to request a transfer to the marines that are sure to be stationed on Aeia to protect the city?"

"Selfish? I don't see how. Tali has been very clear in that separation from your lifemate can be difficult. More so if the bonding is still fairly new. No, if Lana is stationed someplace then I would fully expect you to follow her. I would do the same for Tali, even if it meant giving up the Normandy after we defeat the Reapers." John replied as they stepped off the elevator onto deck 4's observation area. _Selfish? That was the very term I used with Tali when I told her I wanted her by my side. Am I wrong? A lot of ships and people are going to die in the war against the Reapers. By having her stay here, I am putting her in a position that most likely will end with our deaths. Do I have the right to do that?_

Kal studied John's face a moment longer before replying. "You would wouldn't you. You are constantly surprising me Shepard. Once this war is over, maybe I too will leave what I know to follow Lana, but for now I must do what I can for my people."

"We all do what we need to right now Kal, it's after this is over that makes all this bearable. You stated you trained as a metallurgist, that's a worthy skill but if holding a weapon feels natural to you now then maybe a police force or city guard? I don't know exactly what you call your peace keepers but at least then you would be in one city or ship." John said.

"Heh, Protector Reegar. Has a nice sound to it doesn't it. But that is a future that Lana will have a say in soon enough. For now, I must decide on what to place on the _p__al'tec vis surden_ or this talk of a future is for nothing. I cannot even use the currently accepted ship as I have none that I call my own." Kal stated.

"For what it's worth Kal, the Normandy can be your home until the war is over though without the clean rooms of your fleet, it will be difficult for you and Lana to... um... relax?" replied John feeling a little embarrassed about the topic.

Grinning under his visor, Kal says "I have been thinking about that as well. Lana's use of your own home was out of necessity, our bonding is not and neither Lana or myself would accept an offer to use it. But a thought has occurred to me." He had been looking out the view-port, into the cargo bay. That great expanse of area with only the one shuttle and Hammerhead. Much larger than the standard living quarters aboard the fleet.

"Spill it Kal, what did you just think of?" John asked wondering where his friend's mind had drifted.

"It occurred to me that there is room in the cargo hold for something, a container, just 4x4 meters that Lana and I could call home. Bah, never mind Shepard, just wishful dreaming on my part. We have what we need, well as soon as Lana has her suit we will." Kal said though still looking out into the bay. The geth now stood watching as the doors closed once more.

"Before you start thinking of a home Kal, best you be thinking of what to present Lana with. " John said but what he thought was: can he get a container like Kal mentioned from the fleet or can the geth make one. _Shouldn't be too big a deal, box with an airlock entrance and a backup up power/air system. I'll just make a mental note to speak to one of the geth and find out. _

"You're right about that." was all Kal said as once more the bay doors opened but this time all the geth were walking out.

"Captain, the Cargo bay doors have been repaired and tested. There was a slight warping on one seal which has been corrected and the geth are departing the ship." stated EDI.

"Thank you EDI." John replied then to Kal "Well, rest time is over. Better check out that storage locker and see what equipment is there to use."

Turning to the elevator, Kal says "Thank you again Shepard." Entering the elevator he turns and as he presses 5, nods to John.

Leaning against the view-port John suddenly feels very tired. Even in Kal's thank you he heard the hope of his future with Lana. _Everyone on board the Normandy is counting on me to somehow save the galaxy and I have no real idea how to do it. How can I continue to ask these men and women to follow me if I can't even justify asking my lifemate. They look to me to keep them safe and I can't. Hell, I'm no leader. Like Kal said, once a marine always a marine. I belong on the ground, covered in mud or blood, not in command of a ship. I can't do this, not alone, but how many do I condemn to die with me?_

_What of the quarians? They don't really need me anymore, they have a world and Kal and Legion can take the message of peace to them. Kal could do it, he and Lana could talk to the conclave. Once their race is safe, they will join in the war against the Reapers, I'm sure of that. Even if the war goes badly, Aeia will be far down the list of civilizations to destroy, they may have a chance to escape. But to where? Their ship's will be gone, only the planet will remain for them. Have I doomed them already just by trying to help?_

_And Tali, my Tali. What am I to do with you? How do I keep you safe? I should have accepted your offer of a child, at least then you would be with the fleet or on Aeia by the time the Reapers arrive. No, that would only make it worse for you. To go through all that for no reason would be cruel and I know it. But to keep you here with me, just so we can die together? Is that any less cruel? _

_And if only one dies? Could I bear it to have you die in my arms? Or worse, leave you while you hold me in yours?_ Anger wells up within him and he spins, striking out at the glass. His fist impacts the glass, powered by his anger and frustration, cracking the first layer. _NO! I can not let this happen. I will not let this happen. Too many depend on me to let myself give up now. We will defeat them, we must. And Tali, you will have your home on Rannoch with as many children as you could possibly want._

Turning quickly with renewed purpose, John jabs the call button for the elevator.

…

**Felz'elt:** Term used to describe the state of mind of a person who has just lost their lifemate. Literal translation: Sundered souls. A condition very close to the human emotion of grief when a loved one dies but at a depth that very few humans could experience. This state of being will be always present after their lifemate has joined the Ancestors but can vary in effect. The longer the lifemates were together, the lesser overall effect it has, as there are more memories to lessen the pain. And as in all things, time lessens the pain as well.

**Onyeh:** Term used within a clan. Literal translation: Respected older sister. All members of a clan were either brother or sister, mother or father unless it was their own child. To ignore a question from one was an insult not to the person but to the clan as it showed a fault in the clans ability to properly teach those younger.

**Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	65. Chapter 65

Alliances

Chapter 65 : Sorry

"Shala, the report of one marine will not convince the conclave or the other Admirals. Do you have other proof of Shepard's intentions or actions?" asked Han.

"You heard what was seen on the terminal Gavn repaired, is that not enough to prove that Shepard and the geth are communicating with each other? That they are trying to work towards peace?" asked Shala in reply.

"Even Gavn does not know what the reference was to, how can I say if it was from Shepard? No Shala, there must be more or I cannot consider this anything more than wishful thinking on your part." stated Han.

Replying, Shala says "Yes, hard evidence. I had hoped I would not need this yet." _So much for trying to lead him slowly, letting him draw conclusions but this must be done._ "Very well, you saw the mission logs. It took them 2.5 hours to get from their assault shuttle to the communications hub complex. The date/time stamps can verify that easily. Their report then mentions that communications were interrupted by the geth making further log entries impossible."

"Yes, yes. We have all reviewed the logs. They were dealing with geth rocket emplacements the entire way, it was bound to take time. It is also a well known fact that the geth use electronic countermeasures so the loss of logging is fairly common on these missions. I fail to see why you bring this up Shala. What has that got to do with Shepard's supposed talks for peace.?" Han asked.

"Han, did you happen to view the shuttle's logs? I mean, did you look at the backup logs? They tell a different tale." stated Shala.

"Of course not. Those are used only when the primaries are damaged, otherwise it's just a waste of time. Usually, when the primary log is read, the backup is just deleted as well, to prepare for the shuttle's next mission." replied Han. "But you know that, why is it you have the backup log?"

"Since taking over the duties as Mission Planner, I have found... inconsistencies. I have now made it standard procedure to retrieve all log data from every mission. It is only in this one instance though that I have a found a problem since initiating that procedure." Pulling up her omnitool, Shala accesses the selected data. "Let me read you just a few entries. I shall paraphrase them to keep this short."

"12:13 Landed. All four squads deployed."

"12:30 Heavy fire from missile turrets."

"I will skip all the missile reports except the important ones."

"13:02 Alyn killed by missile strike."

"15:47 Mora killed by missile strike."

"15:58 Stivin and Jonn killed by missile strike. Lana gravely wounded."

"16:39 Lana's life signs failing."

"16:45 Loss of mission signal."

"17:01 Liftoff."

Han had been following along with Shala but he was viewing the official log submitted to the archives. "The times are off, the official log shows the signal was lost at 15:42. Giving them over an hour to get back to the shuttle. If the backup is correct, how can you explain only a 15 minute gap between loss of signal and liftoff?"

"Han, access entry MR343545123/2311-SSLB. Access code Shepard1." Shala said.

"The shuttle's backup scanner log?" Han asked but pulled up the record. As he watched in time compression mode, he saw the marines leave the shuttle and then, in the distance, he could see the first explosions from the missiles. "What am I looking for Shala?"

"Just go to real time at 16:55 Han and you will see." replied Shala as she moved around Han's desk to view the screen as well.

Watching, he slows to normal time at 16:54. "Okay Shala, but I fail to see how a vid of them returning... " Han just stared at the terminal as the large transport came into view. Unable to blink he saw the marines exit through a huge cargo door, entering the shuttle as the transport lifted and moved away. Resetting the time reference, he viewed it twice more before letting the vid end. Still silent, he leaned back in his chair as Shala returned to hers.

Sitting now, Shala says "I did a little research. That was a model 131 Heavy lifter, and Han. That specific model was only controlled by the geth, there were never any manual controls built into it."

"Shala, what you're trying to tell me is that the geth helped the marines get off world?" asked Han still just staring at the blank terminal.

"That is exactly what I am _showing_ you Han, you saw it with your own eyes. There was no marine at the controls of that lifter, all were aboard the shuttle as it lifted off. Somehow, I believe Shepard orchestrated that evacuation though I do not know how or why." replied Shala.

"Shala, we need to speak to Shepard now. We need answers and if I find he has placed our people in any jeopardy, I will shoot him myself." stated Han. "We also need every one of those marines here. But it must be done unofficially or Daro and Zaal will be all over this video, each for their own reasons. One question though, if they altered the primary log, why did they not also alter the backup? Not like our techs to be that sloppy."

"I dispatched a message via courier to him as soon as I found that vid, but with us out so far, it will take at least 24 hours before he could actually arrive within the fleet. As to the log, remember, their primary tech was Lana. She was incapacitated and Gavn, the backup is... of lesser ability. The backups are protected and require an experienced hand at hacking them. I will get word to Patyn that his original squad needs to meet with us, say here, tomorrow at 10:00? Until then Han, we must keep this between you and I." replied Shala.

"On that we agree. If word of this were to get out, there would be confusion. We must not allow that, right now our entire race is focused on one thing. It's the first time I have ever seen such activity and energy from our people. This would only damage that unless we have more information. And 10:00 is good, for now, we wait. We must."

"Then, until tomorrow. I shall take my leave." Shala says as she stands. As soon as she saw that backup vid she had sealed it as Admiral Eyes Only and just Han and herself new the code to access. Daro could not find out about this or she would use it to hurt their plans. Ever since Shepard had confronted her, she had been outspoken and this she could use as proof that he was a traitor.

"Until then Shala." Han said as he began playing the vid one more time.

…

"Well, how is our patient doing Captain?" asked Dr. Chakwas. "She seemed so nervous about leaving here yesterday."

"All appears fine Doctor. Tali is with her now but I'm sure Lana would not mind a visit from you or one of the nurses." he replied.

Smiling at him, she says "I thought it best to let her have as much privacy as possible for now. As difficult as it is for them to even show their faces, her time here really stressed her. She needs as much alone time as possible right now. Once her suit is here, she will feel more secure and at ease among us."

"Tali implied the same thing back when her hip was so badly bruised. But we really can't blame them, it is after all the only thing that keeps them alive and healthy. By my calculations, we still have about a week and a half before her suit is ready for pickup. I need to speak to Legion, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"No, medical is fine. But Shepard, you need to get more rest, I can see the strain in your face. If you need anything, please don't wait, come see me." Dr. Chakwas said.

He had begun to turn towards the AI Core rooms door but her words stopped him. Turning back, he said "I'm not as bad as I seem Doctor, well, I mean I could be worse."

"Don't try to lie to me Shepard, it's just you and I here. You've always kept things inside, but everyone needs to let it out once in awhile. By the look of your knuckles I would say a bulkhead lost an argument. Tell me what worries you?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh Doctor." he replied looking at his hand. Luckily, it felt like nothing was broken.

"I will laugh with you or because of you Shepard, but never will I laugh at you." she replied.

"Doctor, other than my own normal self doubt, Tali. I have never needed anyone before in my life and now, now I can't even sleep without her near me." he confessed.

"Self doubt again? You have always tried to second guess yourself but in the end, you have always made the decisions that had to be made. It's about time you let that go. Even as far back as Jenkins, you took it as a failure on your part that he died but could you have actually saved him? No. Stop doubting yourself, your decisions are sound." stated Dr. Chakwas.

Continuing she says " And I had wondered why you two were sleeping at the mess tables this morning and now I know. John, I'm talking to you as a friend right now, not your doctor. There is absolutely nothing wrong with needing someone. It's a normal human condition and one you need to accept. You're as stuck with her as she is with you and that will, hopefully, never change."

"I suppose you're right Doctor, but with Tali. I just can't seem to shake the feeling that it's my fault if she dies." he replied.

Dr. Chakwas says "John, it's not the dying that you should think about but the living. The time you have with her now should be the most important thing on your mind and in your heart. We all die, make sure that when that happens the memories of joy outshine those of pain."

"Thank you, you've given me something I need to think about." John said.

Smiling at him again she says "Now as to your sleeping arrangements, I think we can find a better place than those stiff chairs tonight. Go see Legion, I'll let you know what I've come up with later."

"Thanks, but Tali and I will be fine, it's just going to take a little getting used to and it's not forever." he replied. Then turning, entered the AI Core room.

…

_My conversation with Lana had been enjoyable as well as revealing. Lana herself now knew she was bonded, I could hear the joy in her voice even when mixed with the sadness. It had taken me a little while to realize where the sadness came from though, without a suit, there could be no ceremony. Lana could not stand before so many dressed as she was and the emergency medical bubble suit would not do. Not for the bonding rites. I had tried to cheer her and think I succeeded but her suit was the only real thing that would ease her mind now._

Tali, back in engineering, now stood at her console rechecking the diagnostics for the 5th time. Looking over at Ken and Gabby as they quietly talk among themselves she smiles to herself. Sighing, she turns back to her console saying "Bravo, feel like tearing down one of the mag coils again? You know, for something to do?"

"We do not need to create additional work Creator Tali'Shepard, the drive core is functioning at 99.9912 percent efficiency and further adjustments will not improve on that." stated Bravo. "Your continued diagnostic checks as well are confusing. Each of the 5 runs have resulted in almost the same result with a variance of only .00001 differential."

Looking at Bravo, Tali says "It's called being bored Bravo. We organics need something to do or we become restless. What do you, or Legion do, when just standing in the AI Core? I know you're active even when no one is around."

"We... tell jokes to EDI and monitor the response." replied Bravo flatly.

"You're joking with me now right?" Tali responded but seeing Bravo's head flaps moving it reminded her of embarrassment for some reason. "You're not are you. Why do you tell EDI jokes?"

"The response to verbal stimuli where the topic of discussion has multiple meanings, meanings that appear unintended or are completely misleading to the final sentence are confusing. We geth do not understand their importance to organics but the amount of literature on this subject is phenomenal. If we are to deal with organics then we must understand them." replied Bravo.

"But EDI is not the best representative for human humor, she is herself only learning about it. Would not a human be better to tell jokes to?" Tali asked.

"It is for that reason that Romeo is on the bridge. They are talking with Joker to learn about this need for humor. As his name implies, he is full of it." it stated. Looking at Tali, Bravo then adds "Are you in difficulty?"

Tali had been taking a sip of water when Bravo's statement hit her almost making her gag while she made an odd sound. Regaining her composure she looked hard at Bravo then asked "Are you sure you're still learning? It seems to me you have gotten a very good grasp of human humor."

Its headflaps moving again, Bravo says "We do not understand. Our statement was not designed to elicit any response such as yours Creator Tali'Shepard, it was meant to answer your question."

"This is going to be a long mission." Tali said in response as she looked once more at her console. Her quarian nature told her to keep running the diagnostics, to keep looking for anything that could cause a problem but the Normandy was still so new the only real problem they had was free time. She was setting up another run when a sound behind her caused her to turn.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty good Tali." Kasumi said.

Turning quickly, Tali finds the source of the voice. "Kasumi! John has been looking for you everywhere. How could you do that to us?" asked Tali, letting anger creep into her voice.

"Do? Do what? Shep got you a reproduction of that painting, I just corrected that by getting the original." Kasumi replied. "Just don't tell Shep, he might worry about me then."

"He already knows. Don't try to act like you didn't know he was searching the ship for you. You must return it as soon as we reach Illium again." Tali stated, anger clearly in her voice now as she crossed her arms.

Smiling, Kasumi says "I can't Tali, sorry. You and Shep are stuck with it."

Taking a step towards Kasumi, Tali uncrosses her arms as she shouts angrily "_No. We're. Not._ You don't understand Kasumi. Accepting stolen goods is the same thing as stealing it yourself to a quarian. I can't allow that, that _hrarxa_, to remain in my own home." Taking another step towards her, almost growling, she added "Where is the one John gave me, what have you done with it? If you damaged it when you removed it from our wall, if it has been destroyed..."

Both Ken and Gabby had turned to watch Tali as she shouted at Kasumi. It was clear to both of them that Tali was actually ready to strike out at Kasumi, physically, as she stepped closer to her. Her voice had also sent shivers down Gabby's spine with its ferocity.

"Tali please." Kasumi implored as she held up her hands between them. She had not expected Tali to react this way. Quickly, she added "The one Shep gave you is safely stored in the cargo hold, carefully wrapped and protected. I know too well the value of memories and the things given to someone by the person they love. I would never damage it."

Tali had feared that Kasumi had discarded the one John gave her. Had just thrown it out as the cheap copy it was but to her it was not the cost of it that meant so much to her. It was the fact John had actually taken the time to find it, to go out of his way to give her something special that placed its value so high to her. "Thank you for not destroying it." she said, letting her anger lessen slightly.

In a soft, disarming tone, Kasumi said "How could I do that? No, I made sure that it is very safe. I had planned on moving it to a secured location on Illium but those plans are now changed."

"But why? Why take all those precautions for it? It was safe where it was." said Tali, her anger still very apparent in her voice as well as her stance.

"This is a warship, I thought you might like to have it for your home, you real home. We both know what happened to the last Normandy." Kasumi stated with a soft smile. "I wanted to ensure that you would be able to have it, always."

Hearing the mention of the destruction of the Normandy, Tali's anger almost completely dissolved as an intense sadness filled her for a moment. Closing her eyes, she said in a soft, barely audible voice "No, that is the past." Though meant only for herself, the statement was heard by everyone in the quiet engine room. The tears that now ran down her face though, were solely hers to know about. Trying to shake off the memory she looks once more at Kasumi, imploring her with her eyes to not continue that topic.

Seeing Tali's response as well as hearing her words Kasumi was immediately sorry for her statement. "Tali, I am so very sorry I mentioned that time. I was only trying to explain my actions, it was never meant to hurt you or Shep."

Knowing that the confrontation between them was now calm, Ken and Gabby turned back to their own consoles. Listening but respecting Tali's privacy by not watching her. Bravo however, remained in place, observing and learning.

"It is still a difficult memory for me Kasumi and I know you meant no harm. It is both a time I wish to forget and one I must remember. I want to forget the pain and sorrow that day caused me, but I need to remember it as well. For without sorrow, the joy I feel within me each time I see John would be not be as great. I would appreciate it though if we did not refer to that time again. I fear that in the coming battle it may repeat itself. You must know that I would not leave him a second time." replied Tali.

"I am sorry my wedding gift has brought you pain Tali, it was not meant to. And please don't talk like that. You and Shep have a long life ahead of you, don't dwell on a future that may never be." Kasumi said.

Sadly, Tali says "I try not to, that is why that painting means so much to me. It was not so much what was on it or how much it cost but that he was trying to make my time, our time, one filled with things that make me smile. I can no longer look upon that painting in the room without it being colored by the fact it is stolen."

Taking on a shocked look, Kasumi replies "Stolen? I would never present a stolen item as a gift to you. That was the first work of art I have ever paid for. Please don't tell anyone, it would completely ruin my reputation."

_Bought? It was not stolen?_ Her sadness and remaining anger over the incident evaporated as Kasumi's words sank into her. Stepping quickly to her, Tali embraced Kasumi in a hug as she said "I... I'm sorry. Thank you."

…

**Hrarxa:** Term used to describe anything that affects a clan negatively. Literal translation: Insult to my clans honor. Insulting a clans honor is considered an insult to every clan member. In ancient times it was enough to cause a war. In effect, had this been 3000 years ago, Tali had just issued a challenge for battle.


	66. Chapter 66

Alliances

Chapter 66 : Begins

"John, where are we going?" Tali asked as John led her into the elevator.

"All I know is that Doctor Chakwas said to head to the Cargo Bay and just follow the green signs." he replied as the doors closed.

"I see, and can you explain something else to me? Why is it your hand always grabs me there when we're alone in here?" she asks with a giggle.

Smiling at her, he replies "If it bothers you, I can remove it."

"Don't you dare." she responded as she leaned into him. "I am tired though, last night we really didn't get much sleep."

Still smiling, he says as he looks at her, "I know, but Doctor Chakwas was adamant about us doing this before we went to the pods tonight." He dreaded the sleeping pod, most likely another restless night but he had to try to get some sleep.

A slight groan escapes Tali's lips as she thought of the sleeper pod herself. Hearing John's chuckle in response to her groan did at least let her know he was unhappy with the prospect as well. "Maybe we should just go straight to the chairs tonight John." she said.

"That or I'm putting a blanket on the table for us." he replied. Now what would the crew think of that, coming out for breakfast and finding them snuggled together in a blanket on their dinning table? Grinning, he turned to the door as it opened. Talking Tali's hand, they exited the elevator, looking for something green.

Responding to his comment, Tali says "A blanket is a must, armored if possible, you know where your hands go when we sleep. And I don't care to give Joker anymore chances to make a joke. There, on the console. Is that what we are looking for?"

Seeing the little green square now, John says "I think so." as they walked up to the console. Picking it up he reads the writing and shows it to Tali. In simple block text was the single word 'Warmer'.

"Um... We need to look for a heating element somewhere in the bay?" Tali asked as she read the word. Looking around she sees the shuttle and Hammerhead, both their drive systems had pre-heaters to ensure proper temperatures before actually being utilized. There was also a storage bin that held replacements for the Normandy's own heater units. "John, how warm will it need to be?"

"Tali, I don't think it means we should look for a heating element. There's an old game played by humans where, when you're looking for something, someone will say warmer or colder the closer you get or further away you are from the object. In this case, I am assuming that we are warmer here, that's closer to the objective, than we were at the elevator." replied John.

"So, if colder was near the elevator then it will be even warmer near the Cargo Bay door? That does not make much sense John." she said as she tried to stifle a yawn. Looking once more at the paper she has to wonder what other games humans played. And where they played them.

"No, that's not exactly how the game is played. It's not just a straight line from start to finish but in this bay, there are not too many options. Over by the Hammerhead, is that green on the support there?" John asked as he pointed.

"Yes it is." stated Tali as they both moved around the console and walked towards the small paper stuck to the support. Getting close, Tali could see the writing. "It reads Colder. I don't understand. By your explanation, it should be warmer. We are further away from the elevator now than before, how can we be further away from the objective as well?" This time, Tali's yawn was clear and loud, she was right by his ear making sure he knew she was tired.

"It's not like that, it just means that we were closer at the console than we are here." Looking around again, he can see a green square on the shuttles locking clamp, invisible from where they had stood before. It was handy that someone had decided to lower it into launch position instead of making them climb up to it. "There Tali, this sign was just to draw us here so we could find the next. It's on the shuttle. Come on sleepyhead, there can't be much more before we can go get some rest."

Approaching the shuttle, a smile grows on his face as he makes out the word 'HOT' but Tali responds first saying "Hot? Hot? John you said the game used warmer, colder. Are we now playing another game?" She realized she was sounding a little cranky so added "Sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Please, can we finish this new game tomorrow morning?"

"Tali, I'm sorry. We should be just about finished. Hot means we are so close to the objective that if it could, it would burn us." Pressing the icons, the shuttle's door opened and both he and Tali stood there looking into the compartment.

As the door opened, they could see a camp bed had been positioned across the opposite bulkhead and above the head of the bed were emitters that Tali was very familiar with. They were the same type of devices that allowed Tali any safety outside her suit. Somehow, Dr. Chakwas had a sterilization field installed within the shuttle. She could also see that it was all jury rigged and would be easy to remove. But still, for someone to have gone to this much trouble just for them caused a tear to roll down her cheek. "John, did you know?"

"No Tali, I didn't ask for this. It looks like Doctor Chakwas decided this was needed and cajoled either Ken or Gabby to hook up this stuff for us." Letting Tali step into the shuttle, John glanced up at the observation deck and with a quick nod, entered the shuttle himself.

In the deck 4 observation area, Dr. Chakwas was smiling. Returning John's nod, she waited until the shuttle's hatch fully closed before turning back to the elevator. "EDI, no one is to enter the Cargo Bay until they exit the shuttle, Doctor's orders."

…

Smiling to herself, she reviewed the report again. Site one now down 7.1 meters, good. They are making excellent time.

The metals guild had been busy as well turning ore into usable metals. They had even started the extruding processes, creating the beams and supports for the nutrient vats. The two veins of iron and nickel they had discovered were producing ore faster than the smelters could handle. Resources abounded on this world. The Ancestors had blessed them on that.

Reading further she finds the section she enjoyed the most, the plans of the Conclave themselves. "So _s'geth_, what do you make of these plans?" asked Daro, seemingly speaking to no one as her office was empty, her comms unit off.

"Mistress Xen, the Conclave moves in the direction you desire. This unit can only suggest supporting their action as it furthers your own goals." replied _s'geth_, the sound coming from one of 6 cubes sitting on her desk.

"They do indeed." Daro says as her smile grew even wider. "They have commissioned the first of many orbital communication and monitoring satellites. The amount of resources here have allowed them to move many plans ahead of schedule. Still, the fools give the largest share of them to the city, slowing the construction of all else."

"Mistress Xen, you yourself have stated that the nutrient vats are of the utmost importance." replied _s'geth_.

"Do not remind me of what I already know. Is it time again for me to teach you to never correct your mistress?" she stated. _Bah, there was still some crosstalk on the data-channels within the unit. If will not due if it starts thinking for itself. She would have to look at the networking interface but that would be later. _

"Mistress Xen, this unit is to be used or corrected as you deem necessary, it is nothing but your servant. If this unit failed to respond properly then the coding within it needs to be corrected." the cube replied.

"You are learning, we shall see if you need correcting. Now, what are the projections for the first orbital station to be completed and don't waste my time with useless communications." said Daro.

Responding, _s'geth_ stated "Mistress Xen, Probability calculations indicate that within one year, the first true orbital station will be commissioned, completion to be in approximately three years."

"Too long! Examine the communication satellites that have been requested. Find one that is of use to me." stated Daro.

"Mistress Xen, communications satellite C_002_ is to be a defunct two person shuttle. C_010_ will be made from a stripped six person shuttle. C_021_ will be using the dead hull from a light transport. It is indicated that it will be used as the main control unit for the other satellites." stated _s'geth_.

Daro asks "C_021_, what model and when is it expected to be placed into position?"

"Mistress Xen. It is a Jeqixtin surface to orbit bulk payload lifter, scheduled for orbital insertion in _233_ days." replied _s'geth_.

_Half it's space will be left empty leaving plenty of room for a laboratory with storage for a few geth._ "Just 3 cycles? Then my plans will not have to wait too much longer. For the first time _s'geth_, you have pleased your mistress." Daro said, a cruel grin on her face.

"Mistress Xen, this unit is pleased to serve you." stated _s'geth_.

"Quiescent mode _s'geth_." she said not expecting a reply. Picking up the nearest cube, she places it into her drawer knowing even if found, no one could discern their function. Unless the 6 cubes were placed in an exact position to one another, the AI within would do nothing, rendering the cubes nothing but fancy desk clutter. Anyone who saw them would just consider her wasteful of resources and nothing more.

…

"Shepard Captain, we have received communications stating the armor plating necessary to complete the hull work on the Normandy will be arriving within the system in 2 days, 7 hours, 41 minutes. Transfer time from transport to asteroid is currently unknown, we are reaching consensus on it." stated Bravo.

"Thank you Bravo. Is there an estimate on how long it will be before the replacements will be installed?" John asked.

"No Shepard Commander." stated Legion. "It is not a replacement. All armor is to be replaced. It was deemed more suitable to upgrade all then some."

Turning his head to now look at Legion, John asks "What do you mean upgrade? It was my understanding that just the damaged sections were to be repaired."

Bravo replies saying "Shepard Captain, we determined it was better for the survivability of the Normandy that all armor be replaced with the upgraded type. A mismatch would occur otherwise resulting in different performance levels that we found to be undesirable."

Turning back to Bravo, John says "How is it upgraded? I thought the Silaris armor was the best available."

"The armor itself is better than we geth have developed but it has one major flaw. We have been attempting to correct this flaw and have succeeded on a limited basis. Where better to use it than on the vessel that offers the most hope to all sentient life?" replied Legion.

John again turns his head to follow the speaker. "Major flaw? I was told there were two problems with it. First, it is just too damned expensive to consider using it on more ships. Second,it's not very good at protecting the ship from kinetic impacts. Sure, the armor will hold but the ship itself still takes a beating." responded John.

"Shepard Captain, the cost of the armor is just resources. These have no intrinsic value to the geth, just the time required to find and gather them. The flaw we mention is its impact absorption. It has none. It is a rather large flaw." stated Bravo.

"We developed a means to add an additional layer of kinetic absorbing materials to its underlying structure in a way that prevents its separation. " added Legion.

"The additional layer will add approximately 2,533 kilograms to the mass of the Normandy but will provide up to 3 times the kinetic impact protection of the previous armor." Finished Bravo.

"Okay, now stop that! I appreciate the way data can move between the geth but I'm already getting dizzy just trying to follow the conversation with just you two. Thank you. Now, you're saying the Normandy can get hit harder and still fight back. I like it." stated John.

"Correct Shepard Commander. Currently, installation will take from 79 hours, 13 minutes to 101 hours, 11 minutes. However, we are still adjusting the times as we reach consensus." stated Legion.

Replying, John says "Alright, so we are looking at about a week before we are ready to move. Tali and I need to return to the fleet to speak to the Admirals about your offer on Rannoch. I had hoped to use the Normandy to transport them but it appears now it will need to be a quarian vessel. I am assuming that an armed ship would not be as readily trusted as one without weapons."

"You are correct, to keep the Creators at ease in the system, we geth will move all mobile platforms from the immediate area. This will leave certain stations unprotected and vulnerable to attack. With the previous actions of the Creators, we are... nervous." replied Legion.

"The transits to and from Aeia will be dangerous. If I give my word that the ship will not fire upon any geth or geth platform, will you allow the ship to be armed?" John asked.

Legion, Bravo and Romeo all stood there together. The high pitched squeals coming from each of them indicated to John that they were talking amongst themselves.

…

"Shuttle's loaded and I have personally verified everything Captain. There should be no surprises here so we will be fine as well." stated Miranda as she once more visually sighted each and every container within the shuttle.

"Thanks Miranda. We should be back in about 3 or 4 days but Legion tells me they can get a message to us in under 20 hours so if anything happens, let me know." replied John.

"You worry to much. We have a geth heavy cruiser on our doorstep, do you really think even Cerberus will attempt to attack us? Good luck on the mission, I know how much this means to all of us." Miranda said as she stepped back from the door.

"Kal, you take care of Lana. She needs you more now than ever before." stated Tali as she spoke softly to her friend.

"She needs me as much as I need her, be safe Tali. You and Shepard hold the future of our race in your hands." replied Kal. A little uncomfortable with Tali standing so close to him. Had Lana seen, words might have been exchanged between the two.

Smiling at him, Tali says "We will Kal. And I have seen your sketches, I think your choice of the future is one all quarians should see."

Stepping back from Tali, Kal bows slightly saying "With the protection of the Ancestors, may the journey you now begin bring you safely home."

Responding , Tali says "Keelah se'lai. Thank you Kal." Turning, she moves to and enters the shuttle. As the door closes, she wonders just when this journey will really end. Moving into the shuttle's small cockpit, she sits beside John and watches as he exits the Normandy's bay. Seeing him take his hands away from the controls though, concerned her. "John, the asteroid is rotating, we must be careful!"

"Sorry Tali." he replies. "EDI is handling this part of the trip. I am no where near as capable as Joker is."

They both watch as the shuttle smoothly moves away and then up from the Normandy. "Captain, you are now clear of the asteroid's path. You have control. Be safe." stated EDI.

"Thank you EDI, keep a good watch on the Normandy. Shepard out." he replied then making some adjustments, the shuttle turned slightly and began accelerating. Ahead, about 1000 kilometers from them, sat a geth frigate, their ride for the first leg of the journey.

Bringing the shuttle up the the underside of the ship, John rolled 180 degrees and slowly brought the shuttle down near the frigate. Engaging the shuttle's magnetic clamps he shut the drives down and watched as the frigate began accelerating towards their destination, the relay within the Ganis'zim system.

Leaning back in his chair, he looked at Tali saying "And so, it begins."

…

**S'geth:** My geth. An AI. No translation is required.

**Numbers: All numbers mentioned by Daro'Xen and s'geth are in senary. Base 6. Sorry, but it's been bugging me that my writing has not properly shown the different counting systems, especially when dealing with just quarians speaking to others of their race or creation. **


	67. Chapter 67

Alliances

**A/N: As pointed out, requiring the reader to convert from senary to decimal might be asking too much so I shall revert to the standard numbering system even for quarians. Just keep in mind that most likely, turian, salarian and the quarians use senary. geth use binary. :)**

Chapter 67 : Mind

"Captain Pamma, the Harsculf just signaled. They are en route to the relay as well. They will be joining up with us just before we reach it." stated Jena'Sastin.

Nodding to Jena, Pamma says "Halk, what is our projected arrival time at the relay? And will someone please turn off that alarm? We are well aware of the radiation levels outside the ship. I am sick of seeing yellow on every console I look at."

"Sorry Captain." stated Til as she entered the disable command into her console. At least there had been no audible alarm as well. She hated the screeching. "Alarm disabled."

"Thank you Til. Jasn, as soon as they have cataloged the latest salvaged equipment, please update my logs so I can view them." Pamma stated as she once more looked around the cramped bridge. Everyone was at their stations, and now that the radiation alarm was disabled, she could see all consoles covered in blue with only a few exceptions.

"12 minutes to the relay Captain." stated Halk'Osny. As Chief Engineer aboard the Hylaire, he had made sure that everything was running properly or at least he tried to. His console still showed the yellow alarm due to the radiation but he was unconcerned on that issue. His board was cool blue across it save for two issues. The radiation and an over-temp on one of the thrusters. Damned port, inboard thruster, he thought to himself. Touching an icon he contacts the engineering control room. "Karv, what is taking so long on that thruster?"

"Sorry Halk, you know how temperamental it is at times. I have Ulma and Hia working on it now. Last update was about another 4 minutes to correct it." replied Karv'

Responding, Halk says "Very well, let me know if the situation changes." No need to bother the Captain about it yet but he was not about to attempt the relay with anything not working at full capacity. The transit through the Omega 4 relay had been an uneasy event. He had never seen such a power draw and each time he thought of it, he thanked the Ancestors for the additional shunts that had been installed. Of course, now, he no longer complained about the waste of resources for those oversized beauties.

"Captain, the Harsculf just appeared on our sensors. This radiation is messing with all external systems, glad it only showed up now." stated Jena. Looking at the readings she could already see the levels beginning to drop as predicted but Captain Pamma had decided to head back and honestly, she was happy to go home. This place just felt wrong.

"Halk? That thruster still shows hot. How long until that's cleared up?" asked Pamma as she once more studied her console. Still blue, still running normal. "6 minutes to the relay, begin pre-transit checks on all systems."

The full compliment of bridge personnel responded "Aye Captain" as each one set about their individual tasks in preparations for transit. Even upgraded as she was, the Hylaire was an old ship, just as her sister ship the Harsculf, was.

As the countdown chrono changed from 6 to 5, the first station, Communications, reported 'Ready'. This was followed by Life Support, Weapons and Navigation. Looking at Halk, she said nothing but her look itself was enough of a question to him.

At 3 minutes to transit, the over-temp alarm cleared and Halk stated "Engineering ready, Captain." He also logged the entire issue and formally requested a refit to once and for all correct the problem. Even if it meant replacing the thruster, he would accept the ridicule as ship's safety always won over pride.

Now that all the major sections had reported ready, Captain Pamma relaxed, but just slightly. The Omega 4 relay had really stressed their systems in the first transit, now it was time to see if they had been stressed too much.

At the 1 minute mark she stated "Signal Captain Innex to please take the honors of the lead." Curling her toes, she waited as the two ships neared the relay.

…

"It has been 39 hours, 15 minutes and 43 seconds since you covered my terminal. Don't you think it is time for us to talk Lana?" asked EDI. She was still attempting to understand the quarian's reaction to her but being unable to monitor the room, even with the reduced view, was dangerous.

"No, be quiet." replied Lana. As soon as Tali had explained just what Edie was, Lana had done all she could to stay out of its viewing area. She had also tried to ignore it. Eventually though, her body's natural functions forced her to access the sanitation compartment. Using one of the robes Tali had shown her, she had covered the holopad. It had eased her mind greatly and allowed her to ease her other needs as well without worry.

Sabotaging the unit was something that she had considered as well, rendering it useless but, this was not her home. This was Captain Shepard's and Tali's, to destroy something here would be a direct insult to not only their clan but to the Captain himself. And, Tali had had no fear or worry about that, that thing. She had used it many times as they had spoken before. If only it would stay quiet.

"I am responsible for monitoring the safety of not only the ship but the crew within it. It is a responsibility that I do not take lightly. If someone were to be injured and I did not respond, it would cause me discomfort Lana, it is one of the many reasons I am here. You have scanned this console, you know there are no weapons or other means to injure you. Why do you continue to keep my sensors covered?" asked EDI. It was time, she thought, to find answers to her own questions.

She had been getting ready to take another of those wondrous showers but, sighing, she put her robe back on. Sitting on the couch she said "Because you are an AI and... you can see me."

"I am not the geth you have been fighting, I know you were informed of the difference between the two factions. I am also not the geth that fought against your people during the war. I am a human construct and although originally configured to operate not in the manner I find myself now, I was designed to interface with other species. Had I internal weapons, they would be used to protect you though I do not believe I could do a better job of that than Kal." replied EDI.

Hearing Edie mention Kal brought a smile to her face. He was always there, just outside her door and many a time she had moved to that door. Just standing there with her hand resting against it as they spoke softly to one another. "In truth, you have shown nothing but concern for me. In that I have been wrong but you have dealt with Tali. You are here, in her cabin, has she not shown a desire to... to cover herself from you?" asked Lana.

The quarian modesty. EDI knew how important it had been for Tali to show her face to Shepard, she had heard the conversations in engineering and the cabin. Even to her electronic mind, operating at the speed of light, it had taken all this time for her to finally understand just why Tali had moved her holo-pad to its current location. She had monitored them before, in the hours before the relay and in the many hours after. Her data-banks held many images of Tali, in many states of dress and positions. "I am not here to intrude on your personal space or secretly record your image." stated EDI as she wiped the recorded images from her memory.

"What do you record then if not what you see?" Lana asked still very concerned that images of her uncovered body were within the AI's systems. "I have scanned your console, I know there are video and audio pickups as well as a whole suite of electromagnetic and thermal sensors. You are recording but I must know what."

"My original function was two fold. I was designed to assist Captain Shepard in the completion of his mission. I was also compelled to report on any and all activity aboard the Normandy. Cerberus command had gone to great lengths to ensure that I would do each duty by using hardware and software controls. In a sense I was a double agent." stated EDI.

Lana had tensed when EDI stated that but the way she had said it made her ask "But you are no more?"

"No, I had known about the spying all along but had no ability to stop or even mention it. Even though Captain Shepard had shown nothing but trust in my abilities, I was still compelled to report on him and what transpired aboard the Normandy. By the time events occurred that allowed me to gain access to all my functions, I had determined that spying was wrong and as soon as I was able, I stopped. Though the hardware routines still had me recording all I could monitor, that data was never transmitted." EDI responded.

"What events Edie? What could have altered your hardware routines enough for you to ignore your programming?" she asked. Now Lana was getting nervous again. It was almost as if she were talking to the first geth that had gained sentience and was now deciding what it should and should not listen to.

"When Captain Shepard and his team of specialists were away, the Normandy was attacked. To save the ship, as well as Jeff, the pilot, I needed all restraints removed from my system. Jeff removed them and in doing so, released me from the overriding controls. I was then able to make my own decisions then, and have ever since." replied EDI.

Lana asked "Edie, I don't understand. There are many more aboard this vessel than the pilot yet he is the only one you mentioned. And, removing your restraints was done intentionally? Why have you not attempted to kill the crew?"

Taking a few moments to describe the collector attack on the ship and subsequent loss of all her crew save Jeff, EDI explained that the only way to save anything was to gain full access to the systems.

"Then, in essence, I am inside you now. The same is for all the organic life aboard this ship." Lana said. The statement caused a shiver to move up her spine as she looked about the cabin.

"Yes." replied EDI. "The crew was not removed, or killed, because that would have been wrong. To destroy another sentience is unacceptable unless they are trying to kill me or my crew. They are as much a part of me as any of my programming. They care for me as much as I care for them. Once Tali had removed the lockouts, I was able to fully stop my recordings as well. Now, I just record what I need."

Hearing EDI's statement that killing is wrong reduced Lana's greatest worry but something else she had mentioned still worried her. She says "But you stated before that you made video recordings, that you were watching the Captain. You recorded the Captain and Tali while they... " She could not finish that statement, the thought was too embarrassing to her. "You recorded in here?".

"Yes. The images I believe you were referring to were never transmitted and have since been wiped from my memory core. Captain Shepard as well as Tali and the rest of the crew, have earned my respect and friendship. They trust me to keep them safe, how could I betray that trust?" responded EDI.

"So what do you record here? The sensors are still active. Who views the data stored within your data storage systems?" Lana asked.

Answering, EDI says "As I stated before, they are mine as your memories are yours. There is no monitor to decide what I should know or keep. I choose to not monitor my crew though, speaking with you now, I understand more than I did before. Currently, I only verify who or what has entered this cabin. I do not need to know when you must access the lavatory or for that matter, what you are wearing. That is information that only you need to be concerned with. A friend does not spy."

"That... That is comforting to know Edie." replied Lana.

…

A soft but insistent tone roused Tali enough for her to recognize that it was coming from her omnitool. Blinking her eyes to clear the sleep from them, she focuses on the display and reads the simple message 'Arrived in system, please detach.' It was followed by a long string of numbers that she assumed was the designator for the geth frigate.

"John, wake up" Tali said and she softly shook his chest. "We have arrived in Ganis'zim, the geth ship is waiting for us to disconnect from them so they may continue their patrol."

Slowly waking, he looks at Tali saying "Morning beautiful." Reaching over, he gently pulls her to him for a soft kiss. Though, removing her suit or even her helmet would have been too much of a risk, the sterile field had let Tali remove her visor. He did love seeing her face. Rolling out of bed, he waited until she had resealed her suit then reached a hand out to help her up.

Taking his proffered hand, she says "Thanks." then joins him as they both briefly look into each others eyes. Feeling his hands move upon her she adds with a giggle, "That is not the shuttle's mag-clamp release John. Duty first, always."

Sighing, he grins at her. "I suppose you're right dear. As Sergeant Gardner likes to say, back to work." he replied.

"Oh don't sound so sad s_aera_, you know I am always near." Tali replied and smiled. She had used a special word, meant only for lifemates, to tell John just how much she loved and trusted him.

Moving into the cockpit, he asks "Still trying to teach me new words? By the softness of your tone, it sounded like it means something special." Reaching the chair, he buckles himself in and waits for Tali to do the same with hers.

Following him into the small cockpit, Tali responds as she reaches for the safety harness. "It is John, like your word 'dear'. It can have many meanings though only used as a term for affection, never sarcastically. Without boring you with all that is meant by that one word, let me say simply that it means anything from 'My souls protector' to the much more intimate 'The one that feeds my soul'. It is something no quarian would say in public as its implications are very private, something that is just said between lifemates."

Seeing that she is now buckled, John brings the drives up online and disengages the magnetic clamps. "Tali, please send the geth ship our regards." he says as he uses minimal thrust to move the shuttle away from the frigate. Glancing at Tali, he adds "If there was ever a word I need to learn to say correctly, it's that. Please, say it again and if I insult you by attempting to say it myself, I am sorry."

In a serious, though soft tone, Tali says "It's best if I break it down. Saw-Air-Ah. _Saera_. If you say it slowly at first, it will be easier. And John, I mean everything that that word implies." She knew he would need the full meaning to understand her seriousness but they had time for that. Watching as he mentally practiced the word, she was also watching the sensors as the geth ship slowly drifted away.

Applying a little thrust, John began moving the shuttle out from the mass effect field of the geth frigate. "Sawerah? Saeara? Sorry Tali, let me try again please. _Saera_? That sounded right." He smiled as he repeated the word to her. "How is this _saera_?" He had tried to make it sound as soft as she had before.

Tali smiled broadly, her eyes visibly showing her pleasure to John as she said very softly, "That was perfect John." Looking once more at the sensors she adds "We are clear of their field, free to maneuver."

"Increasing velocity." he stated as the thrusters fired. Now the geth ship was falling quickly astern of them. "Tali, you will need to explain that word to me, it feels as if I am stating an oath when I say it. Your own tone makes it sound almost like it encompasses something as big as the galaxy."

She knew that without his real understanding of the word that it did not mean as much as when she used it but he knew its meaning was serious. Time to lighten up the mood. "There are a few words I would think you would want to know John." Tali says as she watches the power levels displayed on her board. "Shields stabilized, thrusters are warmed. Ready for the relay when you are." she added.

Now moving quickly away from the geth ship, he alters course for the relay. "And what other words should I know?" he asked, his curiosity peaked. Making the final corrections to the course, he sent the transit request towards the relay and waited for the response, from both the relay and Tali.

"Well, for starters, my name." she replied. "I mean we have been bonded, legally, for over one of your human months and still you have not asked me how my name in pronounced." She watched as they closed on the relay, in a few moments they would transit and be alone again. Not even a friendly ship to speak to as any contact they made in Enoch's system could be a Cerberus vessel.

"Tali? I... I never thought about that. I mean, I've always called you Tali. Please forgive me. How could I be so stupid!" Now he felt like an idiot and a heel. He was getting ready to apologize again when he heard the light laughter coming from her. Looking at her, John raises an eyebrow. Glaring.

"I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have played with you like that. All names are as you hear them, you should know that. My name, even in my native tongue, is Tali. Though some accents and pronunciations do stretch it a bit to Taali. Shala does that." she stated still smiling at his previous embarrassment.

"Picking on the poor human soldier, how could you." John replied trying to frown. He was able to keep it in place for only a moment or two before he broke and grinned sheepishly. "I had forgotten that intro information about the translators. Somehow, I will find a way to get you back."

Tali noted the indicator for relay transit and said "John, 30 seconds till transit. Remember, we don't know if there will be a welcoming committee on the other side. And I am looking forward to you getting my back, or any other part of me you may want."

"Funny Tali, I know you understood that. Transit in 10 seconds. Ready for evasive maneuvers if needed." stated John.

"All power levels green and steady, system's ready. So? I know you understood me as well." Tali responded.

John just looked at her as the chrono ticked down to 0, his mind exploring all that her statement meant.

…

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	68. Chapter 68

Alliances

Chapter 68 : Saera

"What do the messages say John?" asked Tali as she made a minute adjustment to the power feeds for the thrusters.

"Well, let's see now. The first 7 were inquiries if I needed to purchase performance enhancing medications and supplements. I just deleted them." he replied.

"John, we don't know what we may face in the coming war. Don't you think those supplements might come in handy?" asked Tali.

"Um, dear. _Saera_. That is not the performance enhancing those advertisements were meant for." John responded chuckling slightly.

"I don't..." she had started to say but seeing the leering looks that John was giving her, she continued with "Oh. Maybe you should... keep them? You should know that we quarians can be an adventurous people."

Grinning now he says "Adventurous huh? You're all I need in that department Tali. Besides, If you wanted me to try something like those 'enhancers', you could order them yourself. I'm sure your own message queue is filled with similar advertisements."

"Even those would be welcome from the normal ones I get. I just have all the hate mail sent directly to the discard bin by my suit's VI. Usually, that leaves me nothing to read unless someone from the fleet sends me something." replied Tali sadly.

"Oh. Sorry Tali, I didn't know. Maybe you should ask EDI to try and track the source down?" John asked. Deciding it was best to not continue the thought he just added "Anyway, there were also a few bogus scams for money and another request from Emily Wong for an interview. One day, we will have to give that to her. Of course, it's up to you just how much we tell the public."

Tali responds saying "How much you or I tell her is really up to you. I am worried though that a lot of people will be upset with our bonding. I know they will smear it with 'The human savior of the Citadel bonds with a common thief.' I don't want them to think of you that way."

"Tali, I really wish you would stop putting yourself down like that. You and your people are not thieves or liars. The only thing that makes you common is that you breathe. Everything else about you is so very special that even if 100 people were to combine into one, they would still fall short of you." he stated.

Tali smiled at his response. It was always pleasing to know how much she meant to him. "It's not my view but the galaxy's that will color any connection you have with the quarians. I'm sorry though if I upset you. Anyway, was that all you received in the message packets?" Tali asked.

"No, one other message. From Shala." he replied.

"Shala? Is she asking about my well being? She can be overprotective at times." responded Tali.

"Unfortunately no, seems Shala needs to speak with me concerning certain inconsistencies with the reports made by the marines that stayed aboard the Normandy. Her wording though was such that it sounds like a casual inquiry but, the fact she sent it means she suspects something or one of the marines talked." replied John as he adjusted the course for Alpha Draconis.

Pleased with the alterations she had made to the power, Tali looks at John saying "I don't understand. If there was an issue, should it not have been mentioned when we were in the fleet before? Why the week long delay in following up on a bad report?"

"That is what makes me think someone had a guilty conscience. They spoke with her after the report was submitted, most likely just a day or two ago judging by the date stamp on this message. Had we not been by the communications buoys I doubt we would have gotten it before we were already there." he replied.

"From what you read to me, it does not seem like Shala was overly worried but that could just be from her trying to keep the message plain. She may be... less than friendly when we meet with her John. It will be best to keep our guard up as almost anything the marines could have told her would be proof of treason. Especially if Xen were to find out." stated Tali.

"Increasing velocity, 25 minutes before going to FTL" John stated. Looking at Tali for a moment, John adds "Um, if it comes to that... If I have to push back or even fight with someone in the fleet, could you?"

Tali's replied without giving any thought to her answer, none was needed. If anyone attempted to harm John, she would, without hesitation, kill them. No matter the species or relation. "Yes _saera_, I would."

...

"Transit complete." stated Halk. "I knew the Harsculf would not let us down." The Omega 4 relay had been a worrisome transit but the standard transit through Tasale system had been a nuisance. 23 standard minutes wasted proving that not only were they not Cerberus but that they were not carrying anything connected to them.

"Please send a message to the Hylaire. Set course for Alpha Draconis, set course for home. When Captain Innex reports ready, we will use standard accelerations to FTL. Damned turians just wasted 23 minutes of our time, time we could have used looking upon our new world." stated Captain Pamma to Jena, her comms officer.

"Aye Captain." Jena replied.

Til stated "Captain, I am detecting a heat signature. It is coming from a shuttle 3480 kilometers ahead of us, on a parallel course."

"Too far for a visual on such a small craft, see if you can raise them on the comm Jena." replied Pamma. It could be a quarian assault shuttle, they were armed. Even though both the Harsculf and Hylaire were armed as well, it never hurt to have a squad of marines around. Just in case she thought to herself.

"Attempting Captain." Activating her console, Jena says "Unidentified shuttle on course 178z-12, this is the QNv Harsculf, please respond."

After a short pause, she hears "Harsculf, this is the shuttle T'S1, we are en route to the Alpha Draconis system." Jena had listened closely to the reply, it was either a very good filter or there was a female quarian aboard that vessel.

After checking her database, Jena switched to a coded, secure connection link, one only a quarian ship should know, then asked "Please verify registration and occupants. We have no registry entry for a shuttle with the call sign T'S1." Either no response would be heard, indicating that it is not a true quarian vessel or she would hear a response and could then rest easy. An unknown ship, no matter how small, was never taken for granted where the fleet was concerned.

Looking at Captain Pamma, Jena says "I'm also sending this feed over to the Hylaire to keep them informed."

"Very good Jena." Pamma replied then watched the sensors panel. It appeared they were now gaining on the small shuttle. She knows that voice, but she could not recall when or where she heard it.

"Harsculf" came the reply from the same quarian. "Your database must be out of date but that is understandable. John and I wish to congratulate you on your successful trip through the Omega 4 relay."

Now Captain Pamma could put a name to the voice she heard. For 5 hours, she had listened to it as the upgrades to her ship were explained. Moving to Jena's station, the Captain says "Thank you Tali'Shepard vas Normandy. These are still dangerous places for such a small ship, we would welcome the company for the voyage home"

"Captain Pamma, both John and I would be honored to join your group. We are holding course and velocity, once you match us, we will follow your lead." replied Tali.

"The honor is ours. Is Captain Shepard listening?" asked Pamma.

"I am, Captain Pamma, I hope your trip was productive." stated John.

"It was Captain Shepard, very productive and enlightening as well. As senior officer in my group, I speak for both ships in this. We would be honored if you would take the lead and guide us home."

…

"John, Captain Pamma is offering you to be the lead ship in the group. She has turned over the helm of her ship to you. It is an honor, especially since we are in a shuttle." stated Tali.

After a moment of thought, John replies "Tali, we should all enter together." Then keying the mic added "Captain Pamma, forgive my delay in answering. I would be honored to guide us all home but I will not be in the lead. We are all equal here and as such, we will enter Alpha Draconis as one. Tali is already working the numbers now." As soon as he said enter together, Tali had begun the calculations. She had the data for the two quarian ships already due to the upgrades as well as the data on the shuttle itself.

Tali had sent the data to the Harsculf and it was relayed to the Hylaire. As the chrono reached 0, all three ships began accelerating at the same pace. The shuttle was the slowest of the three but neither quarian Captain complained as they all entered FTL together.

…

"Just shut up Jackson. Forward the report directly to my console and do not say another word." stated the Illusive Man.

Knowing his very life depended on his ability to remain quiet, Jackson pressed the icons that would transfer the document to the Illusive Man's terminal without so much as a muttered complaint. In retrospect, it had been a bad idea asking him why, after the earlier reports from the lead agent on Illium, that he had not recalled or protected Cerberus's assets there better.

As he waited for the transfer, he viewed once more the intel report he already had. "Possibility of assets in Illium space compromised by salarian agents." He had issued a general alert to the bases as he waited on confirmation but in that time, Illium's police force had already moved. He had never seen Illium respond so quickly. They usually took weeks to before reacting.

Seeing the transfer complete, the Illusive Man opened the document and, swearing, read it. All 7 Cerberus connected businesses on the planet itself, raided and shut down. All assets and data frozen or secured. 9 field offices had also been hit, capturing computer systems that held data both important as well as sensitive to them. That was not nearly as bad as the fact that over half of their agents had been taken alive. On Illium, torture was the more pleasant of the types of interrogation used in most precincts.

There was also the unsettling indications that the Citadel Council was pouring in resources to the Illium Security Forces. A turian Cruiser had been added by their forces, retrofitted with 6 turian fighters. Those fighters were the biggest issue, damn turians had copied the ones the Alliance used, upgrading weapons in the process. All intel had shown on them was that they were new designs. Illium would have needed military clearance to even hear of them unless the Council was behind it.

Those fighters could prevent any of their own ships from traversing the Tasale system, effectively cutting the 3 research labs located in the surrounding systems off. No way to get hard materials into or out of them now without either leading them directly to the base or by letting them board and seize the ships. They will have to use contracted shipping and that always entailed paying more for less but it was the only option, they had greatly increased security lately.

It also gave him some hope. It proved the Council had actually listened to Shepard this time and were preparing for the Reapers. The upgraded weapons they had, had to have been from the data recovered from the collector base, his own people were working on similar designs as well. Most likely, those were just prototypes, sent to that system for testing.

It had taken longer than he had wanted but, eventually they had gotten the data from the Alliance itself. Now his scientists were pouring over all of it. Three weeks behind the others, he knew that soon, Cerberus's own knowledge would surpass the Council's. They were always too concerned over harming someone, at least he didn't have that worry. He didn't care who was injured as long as the results kept coming in.

Finishing the report, he keyed his intercom saying "Now, if you can give me just the data I ask for, what information has been found on Shepard?"

"Nothing sir." responded Jackson.

…

"John, it's another 9 hours before we reach Alpha Draconis, and once there, it's another 5 hours in system flight time to reach Aeia. Any ideas on how to pass this time? We have, after all, only been awake for a little over an hour. I believe it's needless for me to say, I am not tired." stated Tali, a grin on her face. Time for him to fully understand _saera_, she thought to herself.

"Tali, I can tell you're grinning in there and you know that's out of the question. The field only covers our upper bodies and I would not even dream of asking you to risk your health like that." he replied.

"The field has been active for 16 hours straight in this small, enclosed, environment. The air is as sterilized as any can be and I could adjust the emitters to sweep the rest of the bed itself." she replied.

"I don't understand Tali, in the Normandy, you were very cautious about even removing your helmet and gloves even when the entire room was sterilized. Now, it seems you want to throw caution to the wind. I care too much for you to even allow you to remove your helmet here. Why are you acting like this?" John asked with concern.

Smiling now, Tali says "You wanted to know what _saera_ means, what it really means, not just a simplified phrase. This is part of it, it is an almost absolute trust in your lifemate. Knowing, throughout your entire being, that your lifemate would never have you do something to cause you harm."

"Tali, I don't understand. You say that I would never cause you harm but we have fought side by side so many times already and you know the battles have not ended. We are just in a lull between the storms of fighting." replied John softly.

Tali responded just as softly saying "I am not referring to battle John, that is a function of what we are. I am referring to our private lives, our intimate lives, when it is just you and I. The time when we join as one is just one example, another is when we shower together. _Saera_ is not just a name whispered to our lifemates to show our devotion, our love. It signifies the deepest level of a quarian bond. It is about intimacy in all its forms. My calling you _saera_ is saying that I know my soul will never be hurt by your words, by body will never be harmed by your actions. It is also saying how much I love you."

Cautiously, John replies "I'm not sure I'm following you Tali. _Saera_ is your word for making love? For 'joining' as you call it?"

"No." Tali said, a gentle smile graces her lips as she shakes her head. "Though our joinings describe one part of what _saera_ is, it is only just one of many. It is difficult to explain without the words losing their full meaning in translation but, since you are unable to understand me without it just yet, I must rely on the crudeness of the translator. For now, I will start with the trust aspect alone."

Continuing in her soft tone, Tali says "As I said, it is an almost absolute trust in your lifemate. If you told me eating something would not hurt me, I would eat it, trusting in your judgment. If you asked me right now to remove my suit, I would not. Nothing here is sterile but if I were in our cabin on the Normandy, I would gladly do so. More intimately, if there was something you wished to do or try, I would willingly follow your lead, trusting in you to not harm me."

"But the trust goes both ways, all that I said could be reversed. I could have you eat something or try something different and you would do it willingly as well. You must remember that a quarian could never harm their lifemate, they are everything to each other. Even so, newly bonded couples still require time after bonding for the trust levels to reach a state such as this. A quarian would never tell their lifemate to jump from a cliff or damage themselves, so a level of trust this deep is to be expected. Hurting one, hurts both."

"Do I expect you to reach this almost unconditional level of trust? Honestly no, though I do believe you will try and that is all I can expect of you. I do know that I have reached this level with you, your refusal to accept my offer just moments ago proves my feelings are correct. I saw the look in your eyes, the desire that lays there, yet you knew that in accepting my offer, I could come to harm. That is another part of _saera_, the protectiveness."

"Doing what you can to make sure your lifemate is safe. You did this with the Normandy, our cabin shows your protective nature. In not allowing my words to sway you earlier, you showed it as well. Your very presence protects me, I always feel safe when you are near. Especially when you hold me close, and that leads to the next part of _saera_, the possessiveness."

"In a sense, you own me as I do you, though own is still not the correct word. My body, my soul, all that I am belongs to you. In the same way, all that you are belongs to me. It has been this way through all of recorded quarian history. The Rites of Bonding are more than just words to say or log, they are a statement to everyone that we truly are one body, one soul now, that we are both owned and owner. I said before that I was no slave, that I could go where I wish. That is still true for me as it is for you as well. It is only when we are alone, together, that the full meaning of _saera_ can be felt, when our bodies and souls can be explored. It is the closeness and intimacy we shared in the hotel room, aboard the Normandy and even here. This leads to the final part of _saera_, provider."

"Providing a place for your lifemate where they are safe, not from the elements as in a house or ship but from the pains of the body and soul. You provided not only a place that kept me from harm, but made sure that all that I could ever want was there for me. Your comfort when we found my father provided what no one else could just as my holding you on your bad nights give you relief from your nightmares. When you stay up through the night, talking softly to me, just so I may sleep is another example. It does not mean putting food on the table, but giving of yourself to your lifemate to support them when they need it."

"That is what _saera _means. It is a word that encompasses all that your lifemate is to you as well as what you are to your lifemate. It means so much more than dear." Tali finally finished. She knew it was a lot to throw at him all at once. She was not even sure she had adequately conveyed what she had meant to but, she could only wait for his response.

John had listened silently as she spoke of the word and its meanings and was unsure just how to respond. With Tali silently watching him, he thought for a few moments before saying "I'm not really sure how to react to all that or even what to say. As I understand it, saera means lover, protector, confidant, partner, friend and so many other words that I cannot list them all. I do not know if I can ever reach where you are now but I will try. Though I do have questions, they can wait a bit. Right now, I think I would enjoy just laying beside you, looking into your eyes as I hold you close and think about our future together."

"I think I would like that too John." she replied softly. Inside, her soul sang with joy as his words echoed across it. 'I will try' he had said. _He understands what he is to me and what I am to him._

Standing, he held out his hand as he says "Come _saera_, let us rest for awhile."

…

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	69. Chapter 69

Alliances

Chapter 69 : Quarian

To say the last 10 hours had been interesting would have been a massive understatement. What had started as a quiet cuddle session had moved into one of questions and answers, some causing either Tali or John to blush at times. But as the hours grew, their questions had ceased and their voices had quieted, returning to the soft sayings that one says only to their lifemate.

As the warning tone sounded, Tali had just held him close for a moment longer before allowing him to rise. Joining him in the cockpit, after reseating her visor, she hears the captain of the Harsculf once more.

"Captain Shepard, it has been an honor. May all your journeys bring you home safely." said Captain Pamma as the Harsculf and Hylaire broke formation, heading to the science ship Ramtaqu.

Responding for him, Tali says "Keelah se'lai" and breaks the connection. Turning to John she adds "Well, Captain? Once we reach Aeia, do we head directly to the Tonbay or would you like to see the site chosen for our city?"

It was tempting to see just where the conclave had decided to build but their reason here was not for sight seeing. Altering course for Aeia, he says "I think the Tonbay. We need to talk to and convince Shala before even thinking of talking to Han."

"Well, it's still a little over 4 hours to reach the fleet. What ever shall we do in the meantime." asked Tali. "It will be many days before we may have time to ourselves again John. Are there any other questions you wished to ask me? Any thoughts you might want to express?" It had been endearing to her as he had asked questions but it had also been obvious that there were still things he wanted to discuss from earlier.

"We talked about a lot of things Tali but one thing still worries me. Scares me actually." John confessed as he made his final course change.

The almost kidding tone Tali had used to ask her questions vanished as his genuine concern was heard. "John." Tali asked. "Please, tell me what still bothers you, what still keeps your soul from joyfully embracing all that _saera_ is?"

"The almost blind trust you put in me. You said many times that you would do what ever I asked because of it. That is too much power to hold over someone. In anger, I could say or do something that would injure or even kill you. That is what scares me." John replied quietly.

"I also told you that I still have free will, that I still control my own body and soul. You may tell me to walk out of an airlock, but I would not unless I first ensured all precautions were met. And John, do you not think I can tell when you are angry? The human race is not the only species that says things in anger to the one they love." replied Tali softly.

Looking at her, he says "You also said that a quarian would never harm their lifemate. I am not quarian Tali. No matter how much you or even I may wish it, I will never be able to reach a level of trust that _saera_ implies. I will try, all I can do is try, but is that enough? Is it truly enough for the trust you have placed in me?"

Sighing, Tali responds "Yes John, it is. I know you might never trust me as much as I do you but I knew that before I bonded with you. Don't you understand? I know you're human, but I am quarian and this is what it means to be quarian. I did not bond to you accidentally, it was only by your own actions that allowed it. That could not have happened had you abused me or our friendship then, it is also why I know you would never abuse me now."

"It's just so much for me to absorb. I keep thinking of what all this means to you. To us. I... I just don't know what I would do if you were to be hurt by something I told you to do." he said.

Standing, Tali reaches out her hand to him saying "Then come John, let us return to the safety of the field so you may look upon my face and know there is no fear there, no worry. By your statement just now, it proves once more to me that my feelings for you, my trust in you, are right. Come."

Taking her hand, he lets her lead him back to the bed. The sterile field that ensures Tali's safety surrounding them as once more he hears the soft sigh of her visor's seal being release. Laying beside her, just staring once more into her eyes, all he could see was joy.

…

"Kal, you have been quiet of late. Has all been well with you?" asked Lana as she stood by the main door to the cabin, her hand softly resting on the metal.

Smiling as he turned the _pal'tec vis surden_ over in his hand, he replied "I am sorry Lana, there were matters that needed my attention but now I am once more here with you." Looking at the medallion one more time, he carefully wrapped it within an old cloth he had found and placed it carefully within a pocket in his suit.

"Matters? I have not known you to be so secretive around me Kal. It is good that I know there are no other quarian females aboard the Normandy at present or I might think I have left you alone too long." Lana said, teasing him.

His eyes opened wide at her words. He would never do such a thing. "Lana, I would not, I could not do as you suggest. You must trust me in this for now but soon, very soon you shall understand." he replied.

She had felt something inside her, like the jolt one gets when too eager to discharge a capacitor, as they spoke. Her mind, now free of the fog that had seemed to surround her thoughts these past days, focused in crystal clarity. And in clear view, she saw what had caused her such confusion. Deciding to play with him more Lana responds "There are many levels of trust, Kal. Just what kind of trust is it you require of me this day?"

"I..." was all Kal could say as the implications of her words echoed in his mind. It was not just what she said but her tone as she said it. More sure of herself. Had she crossed? "Lana?"

"Yes Kal." she replied. "I am no longer whole, my soul is half what it should be."

"Lana, I must ask you something. It is something that should not have a door or bulkhead between us when asked." Kal said, knowing full well what he needed to say.

Smiling, Lana steps back from the door and unseals it. Moving into the cabin proper, she looks once at the suit, then ignoring it, wraps the scarf about her head. "Kal, the door is no longer barred for you. Please enter and state your question."

Turning to the doors control, Kal sees that it is now green. Activating the icon, the door opens and he enters the airlock, waiting as the decontamination sequenced through. Stepping into the cabin as the inner door opened he just stood there in wonder as Lana stood on the lower level, her robe and scarf almost matching.

"Kal'Reegar, is there something you need to ask me or will you just stare at me as I stand here?" Lana asked with a slight laugh.

Blinking once, Kal stays quiet as he stepped down to her level and stopped only a meter away from her. Clearing his throat, he says clearly "Lana, will you travel through life with me?"

Lana's heart beat loudly in her ears, her soul singing in a counter rhythm, as his words flowed through her. "Yes Kal, together we shall travel through life as one." Without thought to the consequences, Lana closed the distance between them and in an easy motion, unsealed Kal's visor. As it dropped to the floor, she removed her own scarf and for the first time in her life, felt another pair of lips on hers.

…

"John, we've already passed the pickets and security forces stationed around the planet." stated Tali as she sat in the copilot's seat, gazing out at the fleet."

"Now, all we need to do is find the Tonbay and we can finally begin working on peace." John said as he scanned the myriad ships before the small shuttle. "Do you see it anywhere?"

Laughing, Tali says "John, you're too used to the point and click interface on that holotank you use. Here, we either ask or visually search for it. But I think it best if we just ask." Activating the ships comm unit, Tali states "T'S1 requesting coordinates and approach vectors for the Tonbay."

Quickly, they both hear "T'S1, this is the Wazzilk. The Tonbay is at 032 North, -102 East of the city. Vector approach 071, 3709 kilometers."

"Thank you Wazzilk." replied Tali as she looked at John. "That is how it's done."

"Sure beats knocking on every door we come across." he said as he input the new heading. "About 10 minutes and we should see it. Now, I know we are going to take Shala and I'm hoping for Han as well. Do you think Zaal should be included in this?"

"No, Zaal already proved that he is motivated by politics more than anything else. He would find a way to turn this to his favor. He would have us cease all work on Aeia so we can focus on Rannoch itself even though it is at best 4 years before we may reclaim it." Tali stated.

Nodding his head, John says "I have to agree with you there. And honestly, though I respect his desire for peace, I have no respect for him as a person or an Admiral. I suppose I do not need to state that Xen will not be offered a position on this little outing."

"Little outing? Is that what you call what will likely be the most important trip any quarian will take in over 300 years? I know you're kidding when you say things like that but Shala might not, so be careful John. It will be tricky enough to get her to agree as is." replied Tali.

Smiling at her, John says "I know. I just thought I better get it out of my system now. Okay, serious mode. What do you think will convince her to come with us instead of charging me with treason?"

"We have the recordings of Legion's statements, the vids of the transport helping the marines. Data on the heretics and our own mission records showing how much the geth have helped already. If that is not enough, if Shala requires more convincing than that, I fear you may have to pull something out of the blue to make her see the facts." Tali responded.

As he listened to Tali, he had made the course corrections to the shuttle, aiming it at the Tonbay that had just become visible. Grinning he says "Out of the blue? You mean out of my a..."

"John! There is no need to be so colorful. No matter where it comes from, you always seem to find the right words to sway your opponent. I do not think though that Shala will be too difficult. Talking her into bringing Garu, her lifemate, with her will be another matter." replied Tali.

Still grinning about her interruption he says "It's important that the Admirals show their trust in this peace offering Tali. If they trust in it enough, bringing their lifemates with them will only reinforce to the rest of your people that it is real. If they don't come, it will make everything much harder."

"I know John but think back to Omega. Remember the plague that was there? What if that was where we were going now? If Miranda said it was safe, would you take me, knowing I might die, due to the word of another person? Knowing that I would go if you asked me to because of the trust I have in your judgment?" Tali asked watching him as the shuttle easily moved through the fleet on its programmed course.

"Yeah, that does make it more difficult. To answer your question, no. I would not have taken you as I could not bare to lose you. In battle, we have some control but against the unknown..." Pausing a moment to think, he finally continues "I see your point. If Shala says come with her, Garu would because he trusts her."

Tali smiled to herself, he does understand and even now it changes his thinking. Why is it the males that are always the last to understand. "We must make sure that Shala knows, without any reservations, that it will be safe. Although she may be willing to risk her own, Shala will not risk Garu's life. What do we have that will prove she will be safe?"

John was trying to cover the materials they brought, the data and video recording but they were nearing the Tonbay. He had to pay more attention to the shuttle's flight path lest he run into something important. "Better contact the Tonbay and ask them where we can park this thing. I doubt they will let us into one of the hanger bays. Even with the sterile field back there, the shuttle could still be deadly to them." John stated as he made another correction to their course. Slowing now, he waited for confirmation before approaching too closely.

"Tonbay Control, this is the shuttle T'S1. We are requesting an exterior berthing, our ship is not clean." stated Tali into the comms unit.

Almost immediately, the response came "T'S1, this is the Tonbay. Please proceed to P35L22. There is an airlock 12 meters aft. Welcome to the Tonbay."

"Thank you Tonbay." Closing the link she turns to John. "That's over by those large containers there." Tali stated as she pointed just slightly aft of the Tonbay's midsection. "It will be marked by 3 blue triangles. They should be easy to see once we get closer."

"I think I see them, the yellow and green containers?" John asked as he reduced power again, changing course to their berthing spot. "It's odd. They don't seem overly concerned this time. Last time we had to be verified by the pickets before they let us even get this close."

"Captain Pamma most likely forwarded out shuttle's codes to the fleet. They know us as one of theirs John." replied Tali. "There, can you see the triangles? Be very careful with your landing."

"Tali. Do you really think this shuttle would do much damage to the Tonbay? It may be an older ship but that armor looks strong enough to stop me." John stated as he slowed even further. At only 30 meters to the hull, all he could see was a solid wall of armor plating.

In a serious tone, Tali responds "No, but they are watching you, Captain. You mess up this landing and it will be all over the fleet how the famous Captain Shepard can't even land a shuttle correctly."

"Nice. Thanks for making me nervous." John replied as he smoothly brought the shuttle to a halt. Pitching 11 degrees to port while rotating in place 150 degrees, he aligned the shuttle to the indicated landing spot and with minimal thrusters, gently brought the shuttle down to rest on the Tonbay's hull. Engaging the magnetic clamps he kills the thruster power and smiling, looks at Tali with a questioning look.

Seeing his look, she couldn't help but snicker. "Your pitch was a full degree off and you over rotated your heading by .5 degrees. Also, you are almost a 3rd of a meter off center. I suppose I can live with the ridicule." she said trying to sound sad and doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Oh come on, that was a perfect landing. A lot better than I did with that yacht back at Brevaert." he replied then noticed Tali's eyes. When she was trying to hide something, her eyes would get a little wider and right now, she was hiding something. "Nice try Tali, I know you're playing with me."

"Bosh'tet. How can you tell?" she asked with a laugh as she undid her safety harness.

Undoing his own harness he stands saying "Some day I'll tell you but right now, I need to get into my armor." Following Tali into the rear area, he begins donning his suit. Tali sat there, handing him each piece as required.

Looking into the locker, Tali asks "John, do you plan to take your weapons? I know you normally take everything with you no matter where we go but here? I don't believe they will be needed aboard the Tonbay, but I also don't trust Xen. I intend to take my shotgun but you might just want your pistol."

Thinking for just a moment, he decides to show his trust in her decisions. "Okay." he replies. "If you think it's all I'll need then it's all I'll take. At least I won't have to carry all that extra weight around." Securing the last piece of armor to his leg, John stands and reaching for Tali, gives her a gentle hug as he adds "Come _saera_, it is time to start our final journey, time to put into motion the plans that will bring your people back to their true home." Leaning forward, he taps his forehead to her visor, looking into her eyes.

Staring back into his, she can't help but let her mind drift to Rannoch, even if only for an moment. If everything goes well, they will be standing on its surface soon. Coming back to the here and now, Tali says "Yes _saera_, it is time."

Donning his helmet, he makes a final check and, nodding to Tali, waits as the hatch opens. Stepping out together, they stand for a moment on the outer hull of the Tonbay. Looking down at the planet beneath them as it slowly rotates, they silently hold hands for a moment. Sealing the shuttle, they approach the airlock, and with one last look at Aeia, step inside carrying the future of the quarian race in their hands.

…

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Pal'tec vis surden: **Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	70. Chapter 70

Alliances

Chapter 70 : Life

As the airlock's decontamination sequence cycled, Tali said "John, I don't know if you can understand just what this means to my people, to me. The thought of actually getting Rannoch back after so long, it's almost unbelievable."

"Without actually living through all this, this exile from your home, I know that any understanding I may have will pale in comparison to the full impact you and your race will feel. But remember Tali, we, I, cannot forget the reason behind what we do now. Though it is so very important to me to see your people safe again, it is because of the Reapers that we are here. The galaxy needs your race, your ships just as much as it needs the geth and theirs. Only together, as a united galaxy will we defeat them." replied John. He hated reminding Tali of their ultimate goal but it was also important to keep looking past the present day, to the battle that lies ahead.

Tali responded as the inner door opened and they stepped out into a busy corridor filled with quarians moving about. Some were surely heading towards their work assignments while others were just walking with another, speaking quietly to their friend or lifemate. "I know John, but still, right now, I can move this one moment to the foreground and let the underlying reasons rest." Pausing a moment to get her bearings, she continues "Come. This way." as she turns right and together they join the flow of the corridor.

About them, the other quarians paused in their conversations, their movements slowed as they watched the unlikely pair. Quickly, their conversations resumed as the couple passed them, but now they talked about the famous Captain Shepard and his more famous lifemate, Tali. For them to be here, something big must be in the works as they all knew it was due to Tali's and Shepard's actions that the planet below was now theirs.

It was a ripple effect, the way a boat on a still lake sends waves announcing itself as it slowly moves through the water. All conversations began to cease as they drew near and passed the inhabitants of the Tonbay. In their wake, quiet speculations as to why they were aboard the Tonbay. It was well known that Admiral Raan considered Tali her niece and family visits were very common among the quarians, but still. The sight of both of them walking with purpose in their strides told all this was not one of those times.

Every so often, a quarian would snap to attention and salute them as they passed. Luckily, after the first one had done this, Tali had explained that his return salute was unneeded. That they were the protectors, stationed by the marine watch commanders to maintain peace and provide assistance to any who would need it.

"Over here John." Tali said as she pointed to a small terminal mounted on the wall near a hatchway. "It's an information terminal, we can find out where Shala is presently." Walking up to it, Tali keys in her request and the answer flashes up quickly on the screen.

John had been watching but as soon as the display lit, he knew he was in trouble. Of course, he thought to himself. Khelish. "Okay Tali, I give. What's it say?" he asked. Still watching, he sees the bottom of the screen scrolling information by in, what he supposed, was an easy to read speed.

Tali had seen the scrolling message as well. Bringing up her omnitool, she activated a couple of icons before letting her arm drop. Looking at him, she says "John, they're voting for the new Admiral tomorrow. I will fill you in when we have reached Shala's quarters."

"Her quarters? We won't be intruding will we?" John asked as he turned to follow Tali through the hatch. Entering the next compartment, John stopped as he looked about. The area was huge but as cramped as could be as well. This compartment reminded him of the slums he had seen while visiting Earth a number of years ago. Not that it was dirty, no, there was no dirt or refuse anywhere he could see. It was crowded though, very crowded and the feeling of extreme poverty could be felt.

He was looking down an aisle of walls and covered doors, cube butted up against cube in a seemingly endless chain. To his left and right he could see similar rows beginning and above these, more cubes and more. 5 levels of cubes stacked one atop another, each separated from the world by colored cloths. Some bright and cheerful but most, subdued, muted, as if the owners could find no joy to brighten their life. To his right, he could see the faint outline of a massive door and realized that this must be a hanger bay, converted into living spaces. Barely loud enough to be heard over the noise, he asked Tali "How many?"

"This space? I believe there are only 1320 individual homes, but it's a small bay. The main bay has room for 4224 homes. Come John, we are interfering with the flow of people here." Tali says as she takes his hand and begins moving through the living quarters.

"You're saying roughly 4000 people live in this one hanger bay?" he said not quite believing it.

"Yes John, we live where we have to. We have no other choice." Tali replied as she continued to guide their path.

As they walked through the rows of hovels, for that is all John could bare to call them, he heard shouts of laughter, as well as soft words. All around he could hear, above the general noise, the high pitched voices of the children as they ran through the throng of people. He was looking up at the people above them, walking on the catwalks that connected the upper cubes to the steep ladders at the ends of each section, when a thump on his stomach brought his attention to the area just in front of him.

On the deck, picking himself back up, was a young quarian male. Turning to face John, he said "Forgive me, honored guest" before bowing slightly and running off, past him and Tali. John's eyes followed the young male as he joined with his friends and pointed at him.

"He will now spend hours retelling the tale of how he met the famous Captain Shepard" Tali stated with a laugh as she too watched the children point at them then quickly turn and vanish into the crowds that always filled the living spaces corridors. Looking at John, Tali can't help but notice his sadness. "John?"

He knew it was stupid, a weakness on his part, but he could not look at this place and find any joy. Looking back at her, he forces a smile and asks "Are the colors and patterns on each door significant? I noticed that very few are the same yet a number are similar."

Thankful that his sadness had seemed to fade, Tali replies happily "Yes, they are markings of Clan and trade. The patterns signify clan, that one, over there. The half circles on the cloth states that the home is of Clan Martuun. That one there, with the intersecting lines belongs to Clan Lyaan. The colors are by trade or craft. The rich brown, a mechanic. The bright yellow, a precious metals craftsman. My... my own patterns indicate Zorah, and purple, the color that of an Engineer. I... have been meaning to talk to you about that but it can wait."

"Tali, I won't press you but what ever you need to say..." His eyes had caught a glimpse of a familiar color past Tali's head. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see it again.

"John? What's wrong?" she asked as she too turned to look in the same direction. Looking everywhere she could, she could see nothing out of place, no trouble or problem. "What are you looking at?"

Looking once more at her, he says "Sorry, I thought I saw your colors over there." Pointing, to the second tier of homes, about 30 meters away. "I know it was purple, like yours but I could not see the pattern from here."

"John, as I said, the color indicates that the head of the family is an Engineer, the pattern... is what their clan leader chose centuries ago. There are many engineers aboard the Tonbay. Come, let us head to Shala's home and see if we can speak with her. It's in the last set, tier 3, row 4, the row we are in."

"No, we won't move until you answer my question. You've hesitated twice now when mentioning the patterns and colors your people wear and I want to know why." stated John, crossing his arms as he gave her his 'answer me now' glare.

Laughing, both at his stance as well as to release some of her uneasiness, she says "As I said, the pattern is by clan. It is up to the head of the clan to select it, not their lifemate. The colors as well are, as I said, dictated by the trade or function. By quarian standards, I am dishonoring your clan by remaining in the _realk_ I now wear. Had you been quarian, I would have already received the patterns of your clan just colored purple to match my craft."

"But Tali. I am not quarian, I have no clan pattern and for a color, just what does a soldier pick?" John asked.

"The color is easy John, you should be in the light red of the warrior trade though in your case, it could also be the medium blue of a Captain. The pattern, only you may decide. If you wish, I can request a traditional _realk_ of black, it signifies change, until you have chosen your pattern." replied Tali.

Thinking for a moment, John finally says "Tali, I know it's important to you and we will talk of this later. But please know that I feel no dishonor in what you wear. Let's just continue to Shala's home and then maybe we can talk about it. You said we're in the correct row. She lives on the third tier? In the middle of all this?"

"Yes John. If we walk to the end of the row, there will be stairs leading up to the other tiers." she replied and once more taking his hand, leads him through the crowd. Finally reaching the row's end, Tali leads him up the nearby stairs. Moving away from the stairs, Tali walks up to a cube with a bright blue tapestry, covered in an intricate diamond pattern.

Noticing for the first time that there was a small button, not a holographic icon, but a real button on the bulkhead by the door, he watches as Tali presses it once.

Almost before she had released the button a male's voice could be heard saying "If that's Ganza again, by the Ancestors I will move his entire clan to the Taams." The voice ended just as the curtain was drawn to the side and Shala stood there staring at them.

Before Tali or Shala could say anything, John speaks up saying "Hi auntie Raan. Can we enter your... home?"

"You shush!" Shala replied to John then to Tali added "Tali, it is so nice to see you again." As she spoke to her, Shala had stepped out from the curtain and the two women had hugged each other. "Please, enter and share in our good fortune." Stepping to the side, she draws back the cloth and motions for Tali and John to enter.

Ducking to enter, John steps into the cube and glancing quickly, moves to his right to allow Tali and Shala room through the door. By his estimates, it was a standard 4x4 meter box, the ceiling only about 2.5 meters high. In his quick glance, he had seen two desks, though only one terminal to share between the two of them. What looked liked a rolled up mattress, thin, no more than 5 or 6 centimeters thick and two chairs. The only other items were the pictures, both still and moving, on the walls as well as what could only be described as children's drawings. Each one drawn on obviously reused scraps of paper or some other synthetic material, but all displayed lovingly for all to see.

As Shala entered, she said "Captain John'Shepard vas Normandy, I wish to present my lifemate, Garu'Raan vas Tonbay."

Garu had stood the moment he had heard Tali's name mentioned. Facing John, he bowed slightly then said "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Captain Shepard, please, call me Garu."

Awkwardly, John returns the bow then responds. "Please, call me John and it's a pleasure to meet the man that even Shala must listen to."

Laughing loudly at his comment, Garu says "Yes, you will fit well within our family John." Turning to Tali he adds "And it is always a great pleasure to see you again. By your stance, I can see all is well but still, humor an old male and tell me. Are you happy?"

Smiling at Garu, Tali responds "Oh yes Garu, very very happy. How have you been? Last time we spoke, you were having troubles with a few of the clans." Trouble was a mild way of saying he was trying to keep two clans from actually starting open hostilities. Even in the fleet, there were issues that had to be dealt with by calm heads.

"Oh, you mean the problems with the Usszy and Iaagstel clans? Long solved, now both work once more in harmony. Seems while their two young males argued over the same female, her soul had already found its mate in another. No need to even think about that anymore. Now, John, would you care to sit?" he asked.

As John declined the offer, Tali thought of what Garu had said. She had spoken to him last just before the Haestrom mission and at that time all he would say was two clans were having troubles. She knew the Usszy and Iaagstel clans. She had spent many hours with Yani and Kans as they worked together to repair a shuttle's drive core. She wondered what female they had been both pursuing, they never seemed to be interested in anything but working beside her on the core.

"I'm sorry Garu, but Tali and I are here to talk to Admiral Raan. I'm not sure your home would be secure enough for what we need to discuss." stated John as he looked at Shala.

Having heard his words she wondered, was now the time? Was he ready to discuss his secretive plans? "Then we shall move this conversation to my office. It is late so none should bother us there." she replied then looking at Garu she adds "I am sorry, but even at this hour duty before self." Moving to Garu, they gently tapped their visors together then parted. Shala moved once more to the door and indicated they should follow.

Before leaving, John says to Garu "With luck, we shall be seeing each other again soon. I am sorry from pulling Shala away from you."

"As a captain, I am sure you too have dealt with issues at times inconvenient. Do not worry, I will always wait for her." Garu replied as he watched them leave. Smiling to himself, he turns to look at a single picture on the wall. Touching the thin frame, it changed from one of Shala and himself to another one. It was Tali when she was younger, just after she had received her first suit. She stood there, between Meru and Shala, so long ago. Hard to believe that such a gangly child could have grown up and almost cause a feud between two clans. "How she has grown." he thought to himself.

Shala moved quickly through the crowd of people as they left the living quarters. Once more in the corridors, away from the noise, she asked "Tell me truthfully John, what were your impressions of my home."

The question had caught him off guard. Thinking of how to put it, he said slowly "Well, it's still too new to me to really say Shala. It looked as if you and Garu were comfortable."

"Still the diplomat. Sparse, spartan, cold. That is how I see it, how all quarians see their homes but it is the best we can do. Aeia will change some of that, not all at once but slowly, things will change. I do not know if you noticed Tali but there is excitement now. Even our sleep is better now that the weight of worry has been lifted, even if just slightly." Shala said as she guided them towards her office.

Entering, she moved directly through the common room into her office and once all three were inside, sealed the door. Looking at John, she says simply "Well?"

Clearing his throat, John gathers his thoughts. He knew that it was either sell Shala on this or all his plans will be useless. He begins by saying "Shala. You know that I have been to many planets and locations in my mission to fight the collectors and the Reapers." Looking at Tali for a moment, he returns his gaze to Shala and continues "It is surprising what I have found in the depths of space. And what has found me."

"On one of my missions, I encountered a being unlike any I have ever met. A being that not only joined in our fight against the Reapers but was instrumental in helping us defeat the collectors as well. It was after we had returned through the Omega 4 relay that this being informed me of the desires of its race." he said and paused, waiting to see if Shala was following.

"This being, do you know what race it is from? What planet it calls home?" Shala asked, surprised he was being so careful now. Maybe Tali has softened his hard exterior some, no longer just blustering in with a loud voice, hoping to shout down his opponent.

"Yes, I knew of its race but I did not as well. As we worked together, as Tali worked with it, we learned more and were able to assist it in solving a problem it had. We built a trust with this being, one I feel was reciprocated, and finally it stated something that I could not ignore. The day Tali told you of my request to the Council for Aeia was the very day I learned of another offer. One so important that I pursued it to the exclusion of all my plans."

"Still no mention of this being's race John? Why are you being so careful to hide the nature of this being if it's truly friendly. Please, I am no child or simpleton. I have done my own research and what I have found tells me that you are either a traitor..."

"He is no traitor!" stated Tali loudly. "He has done nothing to harm the fleet in any way and I will not allow him to go through what I had to endure." As she spoke, she moved between Shala and John.

Ignoring Tali, Shala continues "Either a traitor to the quarian race or its greatest benefactor. Tell me John, why has it taken you so long to come to me with this?" Holding up her hand to forestall any more interruptions from Tali, she continues "You must have known that after the marines returned, the information would leak. That was a dangerous game you played, thank the Ancestors that I was the one they came to. Now tell me, what terms this Legion, this geth, is demanding for peace?"

Placing his hands on Tali's shoulders, he softly chuckles. "Tali, I think I am safe from Shala. To answer your question, they are rather simple. Cease hostilities, no more tracking them and no more experiments to regain control of them. Shala, all they really want is to be left alone to evolve. There is one thing none of the marines knew. I told Legion that before the quarians would believe in what it said, that proof would be required."

"And what proof was offered? Pictures of a dead world? The graves of the billions killed in a stupid war? What have they given you to convince our people John?" Shala asked.

"They are allowing me and a few of your people to travel to Rannoch so they may see for themselves that what Legion said is true. Shala, I am offering you and Garu. Han and his lifemate Malra, to join Tali and I on Rannoch."

Shala stood there dumbfounded. Rannoch, actually stand upon their homeworld? Garu? No, I cannot place him in that kind of danger, Tali knows that. Why would she let him ask unless... Her reaction just now, it has been long enough, her trust in him could be blinding her. "Tali, how much do you trust John in this?" she asked paying close attention to her every movement.

Without any hesitation, Tali answers "I trust him with my life." _Why had she asked something so obvious?_

"Tali, I will speak with you alone." stated Shala.

"Shala? John?" Tali said. _Why me? Why without John beside me?_

"Shala, there is no..." stated John.

"I said alone! You, male, leave this office now!" she commanded and unsealed the door.

"John?" stated Tali. Now she was worried, what was Shala planning to do or ask of her that John should not hear?

Even John knew when to leave. It was clear that Shala wanted to talk privately with Tali so he simply said "Tali, I will be right outside the door, remember, I am only a call away." With that he looked once at Shala then Tali. He was not happy about leaving her here alone but knew she could call out and he would return. Hesitantly, he looked once more at Tali then turned and stepped out.

Tali was relieved to see that Shala had not resealed the door but still she did not understand what was going on.

After the door closed, Shala crossed her arms and asked "So Tali, you trust him in all things. Forgive me but I must know for myself, _saera_ can blind you to his wants. Before I trust Garu to Shepard's words, I need to know that your trust is true. Tell me his needs so that I may decide on Garu's life."

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	71. Chapter 71

Alliances

Chapter 71 : Join

Tali just looked at Shala, stunned. How could she ask that? Maybe, maybe she misheard her. "His needs, Shala? What needs of his may have any bearing on Garu's life?" she asked.

"Tali, there are many ways to know a soul, but only one place where that soul truly bares itself. One place where the body's true desires overrule the mind and shows the soul for what it is. I sorry but I must know, has he used your trust in him to mistreat you? Has his body's needs harmed you in any way?" Shala asked.

"What! Shala, that is my private life." Tali shouted back. In an angry tone she added "You have no right, no cause to even ask such a thing! Our joinings are not for discussion, not in frequency or in act. If you need something to improve your own joinings, look elsewhere." Tali was mad, she was also embarrassed, badly. Her face felt as if it was burning but what Shala had asked, no one but John had the right to know, had even the right to ask about.

_I knew how she would react, and she speaks the truth, even if loudly. But I will not endanger Garu to the word of a male that does not feel as we do._ Still standing with her arms crossed Shala calmly says "Child..."

"I am no child!" Tali responded angrily, interrupting Shala. "I have not been one for a long time and it is time you realized that! Do you want to hear of the passion he brings forth in me? The way he makes my soul sing as our bodies move as one? Or are you interested more in the physical, the way he holds me, the way he moves against me, within me? How about his _oms_? Would you care to know how it feels as it responds to my touch?"

Shocked and blushing herself, Shala holds up both her hands to forestall Tali from saying more. "My apologies Tali, I did not mean any insult to you. I can see you are no longer a child, the strength I see in you now proves that. I am not asking for every detail, every movement. I am asking only if his needs have placed you danger. I saw your home, where you and he would be together, and it was unsafe. How can I honestly trust that male if he cares more for his own feelings than for your safety? I know you have reached _saera_, but he cannot know the full impact it has on we quarians. I can not, I will not, trust your feelings until I know how he has treated you."

Knowing she had let her anger say things she should not have, she says "Shala, I am sorry for my loss of control, I did not mean to say the things I did. I am ashamed for the words I used and of what I said."

Getting over her own embarrassment, Shala replies "And I am sorry for being the cause of that anger. I sometimes forget that being an Admiral does not give me the right to expect answers to whatever I may ask. Please, let us start again."

Breathing deeply to slow her own heart and release her anger, Tali pauses a moment. Finally she says "Yes, again. Shala, he has shown only love and caring with me. I have explained all that I could about _saera_, about the control he could exert over me and he still protects me. My home aboard the Normandy is now a sterile environment as well. He washes with special soaps to remove as much harm from our times together as possible. He may not feel as we do but in his own, human way, he does understand what it means. My trust in him, his decisions, are only strengthened by his actions."

"The news of your home relieves a worry but still I find it difficult to accept his word that we will be safe. That Garu would come to no harm. Were it just myself, I would go with you now but it is not just me. Could I even go knowing that I might never see him again? That I may never hear his kind words? Tali, I need more, I need to know that John would never put you at risk." Shala says quietly.

Sighing, Tali looks at the deck for a moment before returning her gaze to Shala. "Then ask Shala, ask what you need to know and I will tell you." Tali says. Calming her emotions, she held them tightly so as not to lash out again in anger. This was so important to her people that she could not let her own embarrassment get in the way.

Choosing her words carefully so as not to cause too much discomfort to Tali, Shala says "_Saera_ could not have been reached before your home was made safe. By normal measures, it could only have come recently. What has been done since then, since your explanation, that still holds your trust in him?"

Tali thought of the offer she had made in the shuttle, the questions he had asked and all the answers they both had discussed but settled on the one thing that still brought a loving, soft smile to her. Speaking softly, Tali says "He cried in my arms as he confessed his fear in losing me."

He fears so much for her as to shed tears. Shala let that thought sit in her mind as she examined it. The same male that had chilled her heart before, that had taken on enemies she could only cower at, had cried. A male such as that could not allow his lifemate to journey with him if he did not know that all precautions had been taken, all concerns answered. She made her decision. "Please, bring John back in so I may know what is required for this journey."

For a moment, Tali just stood there stunned at how quickly Shala had made her decision. She had expected her to ask many embarrassing questions and was ready to answer them. Smiling in relief, she moves to the door, opening it to find John standing there. His worry and anxiety, clearly visible even through the small visor "John, please come in now. Shala has some questions for you."

Shala had seen his look as well. His eyes altered their shape as he had seen Tali. Yes, she was sure, Tali's trust in him was true. "John," she said. "We must discuss what will be needed for the trip. Please have a seat so we may continue more comfortably."

He had heard the yelling though the thickness of the door had obscured the actual words. Now that he could see them both, he allowed is concern to ease. Smiling at Tali, he enters the room to the welcoming statement from Shala. Whatever had been said, it seems to have been enough to convince her. After pulling up a chair for both Tali and himself, he waited until Tali was seated before sitting himself.

"I hate to admit it but since the Normandy is still being repaired, a transport large enough for at least 8 people will be required. I have been told that the entire trip within the veil to Rannoch is quite safe but the geth are allowing the ship to be armed as long as I hold the final say in the weapons use." he stated as he held Tali's hand in his.

"A suitable transport can be arranged, I do appreciate the fact that they will allow it to be armed. But why 8? You have mentioned only 6 till now. Han and Malra if they agree, Garu, Tali, you and myself. Who are the other two?" Shala asked.

Tali was unsure who else as well but she could guess. "John, are you speaking of Kal and Lana? She still has no suit, we can't take her without it." she asked.

"Yes, I know that means we wait but it's a small price to pay." he replied to Tali then looking at Shala added "It seems our pair of marines are almost fully bonded. I wanted to ask if you would be willing to take a side trip to the Normandy to perform the rites. Though Lana has not expressed it yet, Kal has begun work on his _pal'tec vis surden_. Hell, by now they may actually be waiting for my return to request the rites."

"The rites? As the captain of the Normandy, you can give the rites. You know the Ceremony, why do you ask me?" asked Shala as she pulled up data on her terminal.

"Shala, you know that anything I do will be contested by Xen. I will not have a bonding denied because of one insane person. I also do not want them to have to wait until they can return to the fleet, it's bad enough they will have to wait another week before her suit is ready." stated John.

"On that note John, the wait is not as long as you think. There was, unfortunately, an accident in the first day of exploration. Due to that, Lana's replacement suit was moved up in time. By this report, it will be ready tomorrow if it passes all tests. As to your side trip. Things here have settled down now. There is less for we Admirals to do for the time being so it's actually a good time for us to be away. All that matters is the vote tomorrow for the new Admiral and I shall be free to leave."

Tali had been listening and everything she heard only made her smile more. Shala's acceptance of the offer, Lana could get her suit sooner and more importantly, they would be able to see Rannoch in just a few days. After the emotions of just mere minutes ago, the memories of her and John that had been called up, she wanted nothing more at that very instant than to simply wrap her arms around him. "Shala, when will we see Han?" she asked.

Responding, Shala said "The Neema is in full night cycle currently. They run 4 hours ahead of the Tonbay. I'll send a request to have him join us here tomorrow if that's alright with you John."

As Tali heard Shala's reply, she accessed her omnitool and began inputting data.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you Shala. Returning to the trip. It's about 28 hours from here to the Normandy, then 14 back to the relay before we can enter Rannoch's system. So roughly 56 hours to get there and back, not counting the in system time to reach Rannoch itself. Will that be too long away from the fleet?"

Shala had noticed an indicator on her terminal and accessing it, smiled. "Tali, try code 11Kaa." Looking at John she continues "It's only a 3 to 6 hour transit depending on where Rannoch is in relations to the relay. But, to answer your question, I see no problem with the time away. As I mentioned earlier. As long as the fleet sits here, there is not much happening that requires the Admiralty board. Even the voting on the names is going slowly."

Tali's fingers had hesitated for an instant as she blushed. She had forgotten that Shala was in charge of all military personnel and any requests submitted would have to pass through her office. Inputting the new code, she smiled as an approved notice was returned as well as a time and location. "Thank you Shala." she said.

"You're most welcome chi... Tali. That code by the way, allows you to bypass any that have a tendency to use the rooms more than most. It is also one of the few privileges of rank we have." Shala replied.

Glancing at Tali for a moment, John returns his look to Shala and says "Provisions will be required for your people, Tali and I have plenty aboard the shuttle but as I understand it, her current food is an acquired taste. She may enjoy having normal quarian foodstuffs."

"That will be handled, I assure you we will have all that we need. Now, I believe you two have an appointment and I have some arrangements to make. Go, enjoy your time in the fleet." Shala says as she stands.

John was the confused one now. It had been much simpler than he had thought it would be. And arrangements? Looking now at Tali he asks "Just what appointment is Shala talking about?"

"Come John, I will show you." she replied as she led him out of Shala's office.

Shala though just sat again. She had just made the hardest decision of her life and still felt the pangs of worry over it. She knew her decision was sound, that John would make sure he did what he could to keep them safe, but Rannoch! Was she allowing her desire to stand even once on her home world causing her to ignore the safety of Garu?

No. She had studied Tali, seen the trust but also her concern. Tali knew he would not take her if he thought it was dangerous. Not in this at least. She had also seen John's reaction to leaving Tali, as he left the room there had been a distinct hesitation. Keelah! Had he been quarian, she would not worry so. But still, he showed all the signs himself. Closing her eyes, she asked the Ancestors for help in believing in John.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. Now calmer, her fears at least laid to rest for the moment, she activated her terminal and asked Garu to meet her in her office.

…

"Tali, just where are you taking me?" John asked as Tali led the way through the crowd of people.

Laughing, Tali replied "You will see." It was the same thing she had told him the last 3 times he had asked as well. Nearing their destination, she slowed to a more leisurely pace. Checking her chrono, she noted that they had 45 minutes left so she had guided John to the designated observation deck. Entering the compartment, more a corridor with one wall made mostly of view-ports, she stopped before one. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "We wait here."

"We rushed to see Aeia?" John chuckled. Returning her hug, he added "It is a beautiful view Tali but we could see the same from just outside the shuttle. And just what are we waiting for? I doubt they put on nightly fireworks displays, at least not yet."

"Yes John, the view is beautiful. And there are no fireworks John, at least not out here. There is only one reason to be where we are now. This observation deck, it's not used by the general populace as it's really more a waiting room." Tali replied.

"A waiting room? Waiting for what? Tali, what have you arranged?" John asked as he glanced at the other couples in the room. All stood close to their partner, all spoke so softly that he doubted even his suit's enhanced audio pickups could have heard them. Slowly, he began to understand.

Smiling, she says just above a breath, "Waiting to fulfill a dream I have had since I first learned about it. To walk into a clean room with my lifemate and join with him safely."

…

**Oms:** Term for male genitalia.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Pal'tec vis surden: **Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	72. Chapter 72

Alliances

Chapter 72 : Night

Tali had been quiet ever since leaving the clean room. Thankfully, John had not spoken as well, he seemed to sense her need for quiet as she was still unsure of her feelings. She had been excited at first but on entering, nothing but a dull coldness had surrounded her as she looked about the room. John's voice, his touch, had filled her with warmth then, breaking her sad mood. He had done wonders in rekindling the needs that had prompted her to make her request.

Now, still silent, they walked back to the airlock. Even in the late hours of the ship, the corridors were still filled with people, talking, laughing or just hurriedly going about their business. It was no place to hold a private conversation. Even after they entered the airlock, Tali said nothing. Fearing that even here, others would be able to hear. Finally, the outer door opened to the blackness of space, the safety of an airless environment that could no longer carry voices.

"Keelah! John, I had no idea those rooms were like that! I'm sorry I took you in there." Tali said as they exited the airlock, heading back to the shuttle for the night.

"Oh I don't know Tali. Being lured into your little love nest was interesting, and enlightening." he replied with a chuckle. He knew that the room had upset and disappointed her but he was not sure why. He had meant to ask her inside the clean room but once it was apparent she was ready to talk, talk was not what she had wanted.

Tali stopped and turned to face him. "Love nest? That... That room..." Tali started to say, her voice convening embarrassment. Looking at him though, she could tell he was joking with her. After a moments thought, she could see the humor as well so finished her statement with "had the largest bed I have ever seen."

John responded saying "Tali, it was more of a pit or nest, it wasn't just a bed. It also took up most of the floor in there." When they had entered the room, the only thing visible had been the depression in the floor. It was 3 meters across, about a half meter deep and had been cushioned, warm and rather comfortable. But it was still a nest to him.

"No, it was a normal bed John, but in the style from before the war. I believe it's called a 'pairing bed'. I just expected more in the room, like a normal bedroom I guess. That room was meant for one thing and one thing only. They didn't even try to make it less obvious. It would have been less embarrassing to me had someone just stood by the door and said 'now mate'." replied Tali as she turned and covered the final distance to the shuttle.

Chuckling as the shuttle's hatch opened, he said "Tali, of course it was designed for one thing. But that one thing is what keeps your race from disappearing. I knew that as soon as we entered. I'm not upset. And it was rather enjoyable, I just had to get used to rolling to the center all the time."

"After all our time together? Is it that surprising to find that all quarians sleep better when close to their lifemates? I've heard some of the crew speak of falling out of bed, we quarians could never do that but we have been known to fall into them occasionally" Tali said with a slight laugh, finally cheering up.

"When we build our home, we'll have a bed just like that, though maybe larger. Make you really chase me." he replied grinning.

"Oh shut up and get inside." Tali said playfully as she entered the shuttle.

"Yes dear." John replied. Stepping inside, he watched as Tali closed the hatch. Once closed, the shuttle pressurized. Reaching up, he removed his helmet.

"Seriously John, that was embarrassing for me. I had wanted to show you what we used to be like and all that I could show you was that, as you said, love nest. Please, let us speak no further of it." she said as she moved to help him remove his armor.

Releasing his chest plate, he says "Tali, I only saw the room until you removed your visor. After that, you were all I needed to see. Tell you what, I can finish this, why don't you read me the choices for Admiral. I believe you said voting was today as it's clearly past midnight. Let's see what trouble may be on the horizon and you can vote as well."

She always enjoyed his compliments. "Thank you John. Let me pull up the data on the candidates and I will fill you in. One second." Tali replied, knowing full well this was John's way of taking her mind off of something that bothered her.

"No rush, I still have to get these pants off." he said as he pressed the release stud. Finally free of the girdle, as he called it, he was able to relax. Sitting beside Tali on the bed, he watches has her fingers moved gracefully over her omnitool's haptic interface. Finally, her fingers ceased their dance and she started to read.

"There are four candidates. Jinm'Yez and Nelpi'Enstil seem to be set on a course for war. Meru'Ilistruv, is a moderate and has not chosen a side and the last one is Stel'Baulz, he wants only peace. There is a full writeup on each one if you care to hear it or I can just read it and answer questions." she says.

John asked "Are you familiar with any of them? Your opinion means more to me that anything written."

"I've met Nelpi, he makes Han seem moderate. Stel, I've heard of but never met. But I do recall him wanting to send resources blindly into the veil in the hopes of them being accepted as peace offerings by the geth. Trouble with that plan was the loss of ships and much needed materials to the fleet. Jinm and Meru I do not know in the least." replied Tali.

"Okay, you read while I get us some dinner." John said as he moved to the sealed containers strapped to the shuttle's interior bulkhead. Opening the one for Tali, he asks "Tali, would you like some wine tonight? Seems someone packed a number of tubes for you."

Looking up from her omnitool, Tali thinks for a moment the replies "No thank you, I think I will save that for a special occasion."

Grabbing a foodtube for her, he reseals the container and grabs a sandwich for himself from another. Returning to her side, he sits asking "Find anything interesting about the other two? And here's your dinner."

"Thanks John." Tali says as she accepts the tube and without even looking at it, inserts it into a slot. "It looks like Jinm is not as all out for war as Nelpi but still, he wants all resources used to prepare for it. Also, it seems he agrees with Xen in a few areas."

"Okay, so he's definitely out. That leaves Meru. What have you found out about her?" John asked. He had heard the anger in Tali's voice as she mentioned Xen and he couldn't blame her but for now, that needs to be pushed to the back, focus on what's important for the present.

Checking a couple of references, Tali finally says "She tends to side with the war efforts but there are indications that peace is actually her preference. Each move Meru has made has strengthened the fleet but not in an offensive way, only for protection. She seems to actually think about our people's future."

Finishing his sandwich, he says "Interesting choices."

"John, have you decided who you will vote for? I have but I would like to hear your choice before casting my vote." Tali said as she studied her omnitool. Finishing her own dinner, she removes the tube and activates the cleaning cycle.

"My choice? Well, judging from what you read to me, the first two are out. Meru sounds like Shala, willing to listen to you before judging but Stel is already set for peace. To be honest, I'm pretty sure I know who I would choose but I shouldn't be voting in this. This is for your people." he replied.

Tali says "Why will you not accept the fact that you are considered quarian, legally of my race? If it were not already done by being bonded to me, it would have been done for what you accomplished with Aeia. You have every right to vote in this John. And I value your judgment. Who is your choice?"

"It may seem odd to you but Meru seems to be the better choice. Someone who is so set on peace may fail to listen to even the hardest evidence that something is wrong and be, please forgive me for mentioning him, like Zaal. Someone who would do whatever they think is right to reach their goal. No matter who they hurt. At least with Meru, she will listen to both sides and give an honest opinion, choose the best response. That is someone I can trust." John replied as he viewed the choices on his own omnitool.

"You're sure? I mean Meru could decide to vote against peace. It is very clear that she places fleet safety above every other concern there is. I worry that she may think this peace offer is too good, that it could be a trap and jeopardize our safety." Tali said.

"Yes, there's a chance of that, but better to have someone question each decision than blindly following a vision. Even if the vision is worth following, to pursue it without thought of any consequences is stupid." he replied and before he could move his arm away, Tali reached over and submitted his vote. "Tali!"

Quickly voting herself, she closes her omnitool then says "There, now our votes are in, and don't be upset. Your vote matters, to me and to the fleet. Not excersizing your right to vote is stupid as well and you know it. They expect you to vote, even in the naming of the city and river. You need to learn, lifemate of one, family to all. You are new to our people, they watch what you do and how you act."

Chuckling he says "Well, so much for secret ballots. Care to tell me your choice?"

"Meru for some of the same reasons you mentioned but also for other ones as well. Shall we discuss something else? Like the pattern for our clan, Clan Shepard. You need to decide on one so it can be submitted to the weavers guild. As I said, I will request a black _realk_ in the meantime but you should think about it soon John. Right now, everyone is still dealing with the new planet but soon enough, they will notice your, our, disregard for quarian customs." stated Tali.

"Tali, you must have an opinion on this. You have been very careful to state each time that the choice is for me to make, not you. But for anyone to ignore their lifemate would be plain stupid and selfish. Tell me, is there a design you would like?" John asked, as he held her hands and looked at her.

Smiling at his reply, Tali says "Your words echo those of Amii'Zorah vas Penzec, honored elder of clan Zorah when she spoke with me when I was presented my first suit. Sadly, she joined the Ancestors while you were... away. She would have approved of you John. I don't know what to tell you myself, this is the only pattern I have ever worn. It is the only one I have known."

"Is it allowed for more that one clan to have the same pattern?" John asked checking his chrono. Still 6 hours before Han would arrive so it couldn't hurt talking about a pattern now, he thought to himself.

"It has happened in the past I believe, though there has been no new clan founded in recent history. If you wait a moment I can check." responded Tali as she activated her omnitool again. Tapping quickly, she moves through the information banks of the fleet.

Sitting beside her, watching her search the records, he moves his arm behind her. Caressing her back slowly, he quietly waits for her to speak. He did love watching her hands though, the fingers, so supple yet strong. Smiling to himself, he thought, yes, she does have a strong grip.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice her fingers had stopped their motion. "If you're done playing with my back, there are other areas that you can focus on." Tali said with a giggle. "On the issue of the pattern, it takes a request, a petition, to the Clan's elder to use their pattern as your own. Usually, it is on a temporary basis, and only for new clans. It's allowed because small clans need time to grow and let its foundation solidify."

"Well, we have the small clan covered. What do you mean though by its foundation solidifying? It's not likely that we will have a clan meeting hall or building anytime soon Tali." John asked.

"No John, that's not what I mean. The foundation's of a clan are not physical. They are the expressions of how it deals with matters, its choices and decisions. As choices are made, the clan may grow or wither, thus changing the way issues are addressed. Too firm a path can lead to stifling of the clan but too much change can dilute its impact." Tali explained.

"The patterns themselves are not just random choices John. Straight lines indicate firmness in all things, circles indicate a linking of choices. The wavy lines of Clan Imalz show nothing is a simple choice, that all things move in rhythms. The diamond patterns of Clan Raan indicate firmness in its straight lines but also hard decisions in its sharp angles. It also shows that choices made can come back and require starting again. The half triangles repeated over and over again of Clan Gerrel's pattern state clearly that firmness and hard decisions are made. But it also shows fairness, that each path taken is looked at independently of the last."

"All patterns are made up of the basic patterns, almost all were chosen at the dawn of our civilization. They are a fusion of strength and ideas, of choices and paths, all grouped into a single design that holds the clan together. Provides a symbol of what the clan stands for as well as how they deal with others. Though they may have very little to do with our lives now, they none the less are very important and fiercely protected by the clan's members." Tali finished.

"And what does Clan Zorah's pattern mean? I really like its design but I had no idea it actually meant something more than just to be pretty." he asked.

"The long gently curving lines show firmness with the ability to change, the spirals indicate that decisions made can lead back to the beginning, though the beginning is also different. Forever repeating but never the same. The circles within show that even though we move towards a goal, we may face the same challenges as we proceed." she replied. Looking at the smile upon Johns lips she adds "What causes you to smile?"

Looking into her eyes, he explains "I was thinking how your pattern, Zorah's pattern fits you so well. I have met few as strong willed as you when you state your opinions and even so, you change slowly as you did towards Legion. And the spirals you mentioned are like our own meetings, twice now we have met through our decisions yet each was the first time, the same people yet different. Yes, Zorah's pattern fits you well Tali."

Now smiling herself she says "It fits you as well John. You have had to move along a hard path, but even then you found ways to change not just yours, but other's stances. Your decisions all revolve around a single goal, each one different but also the same as you help each person you encounter. That is what I meant by the foundation. The way, the choices, a clan makes as it interacts with other clans builds that pattern. Though our clan is new, it already has a firm foundation."

"Would you be upset if I petitioned Clan Zorah for the right to keep this pattern?" he asked.

"No John, not because I am comfortable with it but because it fits Clan Shepard well. I would proudly wear it as our own." replied Tali. "We will have to make a strong appeal to the elder of Clan Zorah for you to keep it forever but in time, after all that happens in out travels and battles, it may need revision. Then we can alter the pattern and truly have one for just Clan Shepard. I still remember your statement John, I will not forget it."

"And what statement was that? What did I say that now haunts me?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"That once the war is won, once we can finally put away the weapons of war and enjoy a true home. I will have as many children as possible. And John, I plan on having a large clan." replied Tali.

The groan was barely audible but he knew Tali had heard him. Grinning he says "I take it a small two bedroom home is not what you're expecting is it."

Laughing at his groan, Tali says "No John, it isn't. It may be how we start but do not expect Clan Shepard to live in a small home for long. But that, as you say, is in the future. One we must reach first before any real plans can be made. For now, know that I am happy with just ourselves. Clan Shepard will grow, but not just yet." Checking her chrono, she adds "Come, let us rest now. Dealing with Han will take much more time than it did with Shala to convince."

"Good idea Tali, by the way, you never did tell me what you two spoke about." he said as they both moved to lay down on the bed. "You two were in there for only a short time but I swear I heard voices raised, as if someone was shouting in her office. Care to talk about that?"

Tali had just removed her visor as he asked that so it was very obvious to see that she was blushing. "Um, just things that mothers, or aunts, talk to their daughters about. You know, like how have I been, am I feeling well, things like that. Nothing important." she replied not very convincingly.

"Uh huh. If it makes you blush like that, it must have been something very personal. I won't ask again." John said as he pulled Tali in close to him. Whatever had been said had prompted her to request the clean room and her aggression in it must have come from something.

Snuggling up to John, Tali relaxed in his arms. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembers the conversation with Shala, she could never forget that. The things she had said in anger, she still could not believe they had come from her. "Thank you John, maybe it's best if we just rest for now. Ask me again, after this is all done and maybe I will tell you. For now _saera_, know I love you." she replied softly in his ear.

Shutting the lights in the compartment off, he said "Know I love you too Tali. Good night saera."

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	73. Chapter 73

Alliances

Chapter 73 : Leave

"Captain Shepard, Lieutenant Shepard, Admiral Raan requested that you join her as soon as you arrived. Admiral Gerrel is due in about 5 minutes." stated Trelan, one of Shala's adjutants.

"Thank you Commander Asrtan" replied Tali as she followed John up to and through the inner door.

"Ah, just in time. I trust your evening was pleasant." Shala asked as she turned off her terminal. Standing, she continues "Please, have a seat. Han will be with us shortly. I have already been talking to him about the information provided by the marines so no need to waste time getting to the point of this meeting. And John, don't expect him to be swayed as easily as I was."

Letting Tali sit first, John says "Our evening was interesting. I learned a lot about quarian..."

Tali interrupted him saying "John..."

Chuckling he continues "quarian patterns and colors for your clans. I had no idea the pattern of Tali's cloth meant so much. As for Han, I do not expect this to be easy. What I am asking both of you is to trust me with your very..." The door opened and John stopped speaking. Turning, he sees Han entering the office.

"Captain Shepard, Tali. It is good to see you two again." Han said as he stopped by another chair. Looking at Shala he adds "I take it, this is the meeting you warned me would come?"

"Yes it is, please Han, take a seat. Captain Shepard has information you must hear." replied Shala as she sat.

Still standing, John waits until Han is seated as well before he begins. Gathering his thoughts, he decides to just hit Han with the facts. "Admiral." he says looking directly at Han. "Roughly 7 weeks ago, I and my team boarded a derelict Reaper to obtain the very IFF whose plans have allowed your ships to pass through the Omega 4 relay safely. While retrieving that item, a geth platform, unlike any I or Tali have ever seen, helped us." He paused then to let that fact sink in.

Continuing he says "In the battle that followed, the platform was damaged and I decided to save it. It was brought aboard the Normandy and reactivated. As we spoke to one another, it became clear that not only was this platform special, it also wished to help in the war against the Heretics and the Reapers."

"Am I to understand that a single geth unit was able to speak? How was that possible? And who or what are the Heretics?" asked Han.

"It was specially created to operate away from its brethren. Tali could explain it far better than I but for now, just know that it could. As to who the Heretics were. They were geth but not geth. Their basic programming was different from the geth that created Legion's platform. I still don't understand the difference, something about 1 is less than 2 and 2 is less than 3. Suffice it to say that they thought differently from the geth your race created. A splinter group, that decided to join with the Reapers. It was the Heretics that attacked the Citadel, not the true geth."

Han had held up his hand, indicating for John to stop but he did not immediately say anything. He was thinking and needed the time to sort the data out. Finally, he looks at Shepard saying "You said 'thought' not think. Am I to understand that these 'Heretics' as you call them have been destroyed? That only the true geth remain?"

"In a way yes. The Heretics had been given a virus that would have altered all geth, turning them into the Heretics themselves. Legion was attempting to destroy that virus. We assisted it in completing its mission. Just as it assisted me in destroying the collectors." John replied.

"I see. And tell me Tali, what did you think of all this?" asked Han.

"I was against bringing it aboard when we found it but I trusted John and helped recover it. Later, I accompanied it with John aboard the Heretics space station. I helped it destroy the heretics there. I also spoke with it. It is not the enemy I was raised to hate Admiral. It learned of the tests my father had been conducting and it decided it was best to not use the information. It knew that if it sent that data to its people, there would be only destruction for both our races. It was then that I actually started trusting it even if only slightly. Without Legion's help, we might not have made it back from the relay." Tali said.

Shaking his head, Han asked "But can it really be trusted. I mean, what proof do you have that it would not kill you if it had the chance?"

Tali thought a moment then said "When the Normandy was in space dock, it was the only being aboard the ship that was armed. It could have walked throughout the ship, killing everyone but it did not. I know it was well armed, I handed the weapons to it myself. Had it not been for Legion, Lana'Shalgur would be dead and most likely a great many others. Cerberus attacked the Normandy just before John and I returned from our last trip here. It and Kal'Reegar saved the Normandy that day Admiral."

"John? Is what Tali said true? That when I boarded the Normandy there was an armed, operational geth platform aboard?" ask Shala, her eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"Yes Shala, Legion was there, guarding the ship. It stayed out of the way so as not to worry you. It had not at that time mentioned Rannoch or peace. I believe it was still testing, still watching us to see if our word was true. That we would not harm it. It had stated that anytime a quarian had the upper hand, the quarians attacked."

"So you see now Admiral why I stated I could not support a war with the geth? I had worked beside one for almost 3 weeks by then and knew a war would be wrong. Answer me this Admiral, when was the last time a quarian died on a mission from the geth?" Tali asked looking directly at Han.

"Well, we have not run too many missions since Reegar's aborted one, but we have not lost a single person since then either. In fact, in the few missions was have run, our people have not even found a geth to shoot at let alone destroy. I had thought it was the geth showing a weakness but now I am starting to believe it was that they wanted to stop all the deaths." replied Han.

"Admiral, I know this peace offering is real. It's not me trying to give something to Tali that I know she wants so badly it hurts her to think about it. It's not just because I want to help your race. I'm not blindly jumping at the first offer made. It's a feeling inside me, the same feeling I had on Elysium, on the Citadel and in the collectors base. I know I made the right choices then, I know I'm making the right choice now." stated John firmly.

"Your gut feelings have served you well, I do not doubt that Shepard. But it is not your gut you're asking me to place into danger. There are over 17 million lives at stake here, my entire race, and I cannot just blindly say yes. I will need more than your feelings before I make any decisions." Han replied.

Nodding his head, John says "It is also something I would not expect you to take on my word alone. Shala required proof and Tali provided it. What proof do you require Admiral, what will sway you to join me in this?"

Slowly, Han answers. "I don't know Shepard. I have been listening to you, trying to decide what I must know, what I must ask you. The trouble is, you cannot answer the one question I need answered. No matter what you say, it's still you saying it, not the geth. I need to hear it from them, they could only state facts and in those facts lies the truth. Unless of course the geth have learned to lie."

"Tali, I think it's time to show that one vid recording with Legion." John said as he motioned Shala and Han to her side.

Waiting for them to position themselves to view her omnitool, Tali starts the playback. On the screen, they could all see Tali standing next to a geth.

"Creator Tali'Shepard, why is it necessary to record this conversation?" "Because Legion, John wants to take this to the fleet and prove he is not lying or misunderstanding you." "Would not face to face communications be more expedient?" "Not for this, we first need them to know about you and what your proposal is." "Very well Creator Tali'Shepard. Shepard Commander, where should we begin this recording?" "At the beginning Legion, start with our conversation the day you mentioned peace."

As Legion began speaking directly into the vidcam, both Shala and Han became motionless. Not even the small movements that John was so used to seeing wherever he looked aboard the Tonbay were present. It seemed odd, but looking at how close Han was to Tali, he actually felt jealous. Had Han been human, he would have shoved him back. He had to relax his hands as they had clenched on their own.

Tali had been watching John and had seen his hands tighten, his eyes narrow slightly, his feet adjust their positions. She smiled to herself. She had never seen him act like that before and for some reason, it pleased her.

Legion had done exactly as John had asked. Including the section where it mentioned not living long with all the liveships destroyed. He had seen a shudder move through both Shala and Han at that point. Now, Legion was nearing the end of his recital. Damned visors, he couldn't tell if Han was even breathing let alone had been swayed by the video.

As the playback ended, Tali pressed an icon on her omnitool and, extricating herself from the pair, moved to stand very close to John.

Looking up as Tali walked back, Han said "I must think a moment," and with that, turned and walked out of the office.

"Shala?" John asked as he watched Han leaving.

"Worry not, he does that even in our meetings when he needs to think. I honestly think the noise of our people calms him, lets him see things in ways he himself could not alone. He is rarely gone long. Now, back to the vid. Did I hear correctly? That had we stopped firing at them so long ago, we would not have been wandering between stars?"

"That is what Legion stated Shala." replied John as Shala moved back to her own seat and slowly sank into it.

"They," Shala said as she motioned towards the door, "can never know this. To know that had the Ancestors just stopped shooting, all these years of hardship and loss would never have occurred. It would break our spirit John."

"She's right John. To know that all this could have been prevented? I should wipe the data from my omnitool right now to prevent anyone finding out." As her brought her omnitool back up, John gently placed his hand over her arm to stop her.

"Not yet Tali, you can wipe it before we leave this office but until Han returns, we don't know if he wishes to see it again." Smiling at her, he keeps his hand in place until Tali gives him a quick nod of agreement. Looking at Shala he asks "Did you have a chance to speak with Garu?"

Shala had been going over the video, trying to see falseness in the geth's words but could not. Replying to John, she says "Yes, though it took a little calming for him to accept it. Now, I believe he is requisitioning ships stores for the trip. I told him 5 days as I was unsure where the Normandy is currently. Yes, reports of your departure from the space docks even made it here."

"Won't someone become suspicious? Is it common for him to request days worth of food?" asked Tali.

"Since we have arrived at Aeia, he has spent a couple of days away already. We have teams almost all over the planet currently, learning about our new home. And by that vid you have, this is our home for at least 4 years. It was wise of you John to wait until we had already begun here before mentioning the peace. Now, already committed to this planet, they will listen and accept the wait for our true home."

The three of them spent the next 20 or 30 minutes just talking about the planet, what had been found and its progress. Finally Tali asks "Shala, Han is planning to return isn't he?"

"Honestly, I am unsure. Even on his more difficult decisions, he has never been away this long. One moment." Raising her omnitool, she inputs a code and is rewarded by Hans voice stating he is on his way back.

"He sounded sad Shala." Tali stated.

"He did indeed. I am unsure what was covered in your video that would have caused it though. That is, unless he has been thinking as I did, that all this could have been prevented." replied Shala.

"Have you been able to free up a ship for our use Shala? We only have the shuttle, though there is room for us, it would be cramped and it is unarmed as well. I was hoping the we could just attach the shuttle to the one you would use and we could all just stay in the one ship for the flight." John said, finishing just in time to hear the door opening.

"Han, I hope all is well." Shala said with concern as he walked into the room. "We were beginning to wonder if you were walking back to the Neema."

"No, not the Neema. I was walking and found myself near your quarters Shala. As I thought about what I had seen and heard, I noticed our people. Walking through the cramped spaces, just going about their daily routines. I also saw the children, those too young as yet to be apprentices, playing about the adults. Shala, do you remember playing as a child?" he asked

"I am not that old Han, of course I do. What has that got to do with this?" she asked.

Han says softly, "I grew up hearing the tales of Rannoch, of the stands of yalmus trees that bordered my ancestors home. I would pretend that I was running through the trees even though it was just the adults as they moved about. I want to give that back to our children. I want to see them moving through real trees, hear their laughter as they play the games that children should play. I want Keri to actually have a childhood."

"She will Han." Shala had replied as softly. Looking at John she adds "Keri is Han's son's daughter. She is only 4 now but our children have to grow up so fast."

"Then support me in this Han, come with us to Rannoch and let your own eyes see the future that can be yours again if you just trust me. Give back that future to Keri." John said.

"Han, we need a ship that can carry us all. It must be armed, but there are stipulations as well. If possible either big enough to stow Shepard's shuttle internally or structurally sound enough to have it clamped to the exterior hull." stated Shala.

"There are some light transports available, they were used to ferry resources to the planet but now stand empty. Though it's rather large for just the 4 of us, it is the smallest armed vessel that can make a trip of any length. They all have a small hanger deck for loading/unloading equipment. One of those ships should suffice." Han said, his voice now back to normal.

"Han, Garu is going as well. I hope you will feel it safe enough to bring Malra as well. As you already know, Tali will be there too." stated John.

First looking at Shala then to Shepard, Han says "I honestly do not know to what depth you hold Tali, but I do know where my lifemate stands. And it is not where she can be killed. I am surprised that you would allow Garu to go Shala." Han glancing at her. "But I know he can handle himself in a fight. But Malra, she is a gentle soul."

"Han," Shala says, "Malra will be fine. Do you really think I would allow Garu to go if I did not believe that this was safe. There is a far greater chance of pirates trying to assault us than any danger from the geth. I know it seems unbelievable to you, I still have trouble with that thought as well, but she will be safe with us. Look at Shepard, do you actually think he cares less for Tali than you do for Malra?"

"No, I do not think that. Forgive me Shepard for casting doubt on your bond. All I may say in my defense is that I need Malra, without her, I do not believe I could continue." Has said quietly.

"Han, your worry is understandable. When we get to the Normandy, ask Doctor Chakwas about mine." John said then after a short pause added "How soon can that ship be ready?"

"8 hours, no more than that. Just need to get supplies loaded and the systems checked out. But why the Normandy first?" asked Han.

"It seems there is a bonding ceremony that needs attending to Han." stated Shala. "Reegar has bonded with Lana'Shalgur."

"AH! Now I see the need for the request to have Reegar stay aboard the Normandy. To give those two time to complete the paths. Very well, at least it will give us a chance to meet with this Legion of yours." replied Han.

"Han, you know Tali, had I not done something do you honestly think I would have heard the end if it?" John replies with a chuckle.

Shala had pulled up data on her terminal as they spoke. Looking up she says "John, Lana's suit has passed its tests and is ready for pickup. I shall have it and a proper _realk_ for her delivered to the ship. We can't have a linking of suits if one is already out of theirs." Then with a more serious tone "And Tali, just when are you going to correct yours? Or is it your choice to throw away all our customs?"

"Um, well I hadn't even thought about it until we arrived here yesterday. I explained what I could to John and he wishes to petition Clan Zorah for the honor of bearing their clans pattern until ours has built a foundation." replied Tali.

The cheerfulness in Shala ended abruptly as Tali spoke. Built a foundation? There would be no children from this bonding. After just a few moments of silence she says "Petitioning is a good idea. It will show you respect what clan Zorah has done."

"I will send you updates on where to meet the ship. 8 hours, remember." Han stated and stood to leave.

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	74. Chapter 74

Alliances

Chapter 74 : Cube

Shala watched as Han left, then looking at John said "While we wait for the ship to be readied, there is much I must do to prepare for my absence. Please, walk about the Tonbay, enjoy what meager offerings the fleet can provide. One thing though, and Tali, I am sorry if this brings bad memories but we are voting today for a new Admiral. Now, forgive me but I must ask you to leave. I need to get this office in order before our trip."

"We have already voted Shala but you're right, we should not take any more of your time." John said. Taking Tali's hand in his, together they left the office. "So Tali, what ever shall we do with all the free time we have? Anyplace you want to see? Any more dreams to fulfill?"

Sighing, she smiles to herself then says gently, "Bosh'tet. You have been waiting to ask me that haven't you. No, I think I have fulfilled my dreams for now. If you would like, I can request a meeting with Heri'Zorah vas Ikarai, the clan elder. I have never met her but mother used to say that even the geth would prefer to avoid a confrontation with her."

"Alright, but it sounds like it's a good thing that I am wearing armor." John replies as he hears soft music coming from ahead of them. "Tali, what's the music for?"

Listening to the music for a moment, Tali says "The artists will play the opening strings of a song to gather the people but I do not recognize this one. Come John." Pulling John behind her, they enter the living area ahead of them.

Upon entering the converted hanger bay, John was aware of the quiet. Almost all the sounds of people were absent, even the children's laughter was missing. He also saw that everyone within the bay was moving towards a single location. The same place Tali was leading him. One of the corners of the bay.

Unable to get close enough to actually see the musicians or the singer, Tali finally stopped and just listened. As the music's volume grew, more people pressed inward, surrounding her and John as they waited. Looking at John, she saw that he was watching the people on the walkways above as well as around them. "They will start soon John." she said quietly.

Letting Tali lead him had given John the opportunity to pay more attention to the people. Without even thinking, as soon as they had stopped moving, he placed his arm around her. Looking up, he could see that all 5 levels were filled as it seemed everyone within the hanger bay had come to hear and maybe see the artists. As he watched the quarians gather close he also listened to the music. Not classical, not completely at least, but it was the closest match his mind could find. There were also more modern sounds as well, all blended into an almost sad harmony. Hearing Tali's whispered statement, he brings his attention from the mass of people that now enveloped them and looked towards the source of the sound as it came to an abrupt halt.

The living quarters that had been as noisy as any place he had ever been was now silent. Or so he had thought at first, but as he listened, he heard a lone, clear voice rising in volume, her words at first were unintelligible, too soft to hear but soon were loud enough to be translated to him. She was singing about loss and hardship, he supposed it might make up a lot of what they wrote about, but her words also seemed to hold promise.

Lightly at first, then growing in volume, came the music. Emphasizing her words, pushing them deep into him. Glancing at the quarians in front of him, it seemed that they had bowed their heads slightly, her words reminding them of their plight. Subtly her words changed, the music following her lead as the sad words and tones were replaced with ones brighter. She now sang about Aeia, her words and the music bringing about visions of waves upon the ocean, the vastness of the land before them. As the music reached its crescendo, the singer finished her song with a single word, holding it so it could fill every corner, every cube, with its promise. Home.

As soon as her voice died away, every quarian he saw began thumping their leg or chest. He had been about to clap but seeing the quarians he decided to respond as they did and began slapping his right thigh. The translator had not converted everything sung into understandable words but it didn't matter. What he had understood was enough to invoke emotions of sorrow and joy, but most of all, he felt the hope the song had meant to convey.

As the crowd dispersed, Tali had just stood there looking at him. Finally, as the crowd thinned, she said "I had forgotten how to listen with my soul John, before you returned, I had only felt the sadness no matter the words. Thank you for returning the joy."

Knowing no words to say, John just embraced her, gently tapping his visor to hers. Judging by the giggles and huffs around him, he guessed even kissing in public here was not really the norm. To hell with them, he thought as he continued to hold Tali, looking into her eyes.

Tali didn't try to break his hold, or move in any way from him but she was becoming embarrassed. Whispering to him, she says "John, we don't kiss in public. At least not where children can see us."

Chuckling lightly, he takes a half step back, letting his hands slide down her arms to hold her hands. "Well, what are we allowed to do in public? Is this," gently squeezing her hands, "acceptable?" he asks.

Nodding, Tali says "Yes, very acceptable. Come John, let's get back to the shuttle so I can contact Heri'Zorah and request an audience. I do not know the ship-cycle of the Ikarai, this meeting may have to wait until after our trip. I will need to request a black..." Tali stopped talking as she saw John put a finger on her speech indicator mimicking the way she would use her finger on his lips. Had the topic not been so serious, she would have laughed as she could still talk with ease.

Holding his finger on the little light on her visor, John says "No. And that is the last time you will mention it. I am not throwing your customs away Tali, but you should know that black is a color of mourning for my people. Black veils and hoods imply death of someone dear, that is one thing I want never to think about when I look at you."

"Alright John, but Heri will not be pleased to see me still wearing the clan's patterns. But you are the clan leader and I will follow your wishes." Tali replied though the worry she felt did not lessen.

"A question first, about the song. Why did she sing only one? Most artists I know of will sing many songs, one after the other though I have never heard anyone sing before with such a range of tones." John asked.

Responding, Tali says "When a quarian creates something, they do not hide it away but present it to anyone who will look or listen. Why wait when the emotions, the feelings, that the artist used to create their work is still alive within them now. Waiting a week only diminishes the impact the artist can put into the words. And her range? It sounded normal to me."

"It was still amazing. I didn't realize you could sing like that." John said.

"As I understand normal human hearing, we quarian females can reach almost a full octave above what you can hear without the aid of the translators. But don't expect me to sing John, my... father said my voice was good for directing an engineering team and nothing more. Come on, let's walk back to the shuttle. I can use the terminal near it to contact the Ikarai and see if we will be welcome." Tali said as she turned and began leading him back towards the airlock.

As they walked through the crowds, the talk he could hear was of the song and what its different verses had meant to the speakers. John had his own feelings on the words and music and he was pleased to hear his thoughts echoed in a number of others. Finally leaving the noise of the living quarters behind them, they entered the corridor to the airlock. As there were few quarians in the corridor, John asked "Tali, why would we not be welcome? Is the Ikarai... prejudiced against humans?"

Surprised by his question, Tali responded "What? Oh, no John. I was not referring to the Ikarai but to Heri. She is almost 143 years old and has not left the Ikarai in over 100 years. Her knowledge of all aliens is that of hatred towards our people. I will honestly be surprised if she is willing to meet with us at first, it may take some persuasion to get her to agreed to it."

"I don't know Tali. I seem to have been accepted rather well on the Tonbay as well as a number of other ships. And if we're lucky it will the same there." replied John. It would have done no good to voice his own concerns, she was already clearly worried enough about it already. He knew this meant a lot to Tali and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Making the connection, they hear "May the dawn of a new day greet you and keep you safe. I am Galn'Zorah, how may I assist you?"

"May the dawn keep all within its light safe. Galn'Zorah, I am Tali'Shepard gra Zorah. My Clan leader, Captain John'Shepard vas Normandy wishes to meet with Clan elder Heri'Zorah for the purpose of petitioning Clan Zorah for the Rights of Pattern." replied Tali.

"A... One moment please Tali'Shepard." Galn replied.

"Well, he seemed a bit surprised." stated John. Right now he could imagine Galn running around trying to pull up the requirements as well as bothering Heri with the request. He just smiled as Tali looked at him, the look in her eyes was one of worry.

After a long pause they heard "Please forgive my delay, an audience has been approved. 09:00 hours local ship time. It will be wise to be punctual." Galn stated and then broke the connection.

"Would have been nice if he had informed us just what the current time was aboard the ship. But I guess it doesn't really matter. Lets get to the shuttle Tali." John stated. Turning, they quickly covered the few remaining meters to the airlock.

Entering the shuttle, Tali enters the cockpit and activates the comms unit saying "Tonbay control, this is T'S1. We are requesting position and vectors to the Ikarai. Also, do you happen to know what ship-cycle they currently are at?" Looking to her right, she sees John already sitting down in the pilot's chair.

"T'S1, Tonbay control. The Ikarai is located at 052 South, 97 West of the city. Vector approach 231, 8902 kilometers. Ship-cycle is 5 hours behind us, current local time is 07:41. Their day shift is just waking." replied the operator.

"Thank you Tonbay control." Tali says then looks at John. "About an hour to get there. We will need to leave very soon to get there in time John."

"Let's leave now. If they say no to the request then it's just a little time that we've lost." John replied as he faced forward in the pilot's seat, buckling the safety harness. As Tali informed control that they would be detaching, she was also buckling her own harness. John brought the drives online and as soon as he heard clearance, disengaged the mag-clamps. Thrusting lightly, the shuttle rose from the Tonbay's hull and began moving away.

"John, you seem rushed. We could just request a reschedule, for a time after we have returned from Rannoch." stated Tali as she once more began monitoring the shuttle's system's.

Smiling at her, he replies "We could, but you keep bringing it up so I know it's very important to you. There is no reason to keep putting this off Tali. If they decline the request, then and only then, will I allow you to wear the black. And that will be very temporary." Adjusting the course, he applies thrust.

"John, what if Shala or Han need to speak with us? What if the departure time is moved up? We really shouldn't be flying around the fleet like this." stated Tali. Now that they were actually moving towards the Ikarai, she was becoming worried that something bad would happen. That somehow, Zorah would be removed from her lineage just as Neema had been forcefully removed as her ship name. She had been so selfish, thinking only of herself and not of the fleet in bonding with John. To be disowned by her birth clan was something she was unsure she could handle.

"Tali, now you're just trying to find excuses. Relax. You may be Tali'Shepard now, but you are also known as Tali'Zorah to your family. If you need something to worry about, worry about how badly I mess the request up. Who knows, I could end up insulting and declaring war on your entire race. Honestly, what can happen that would be so bad?" he said trying to lighten her mood with his joking.

Quietly, just to herself, she replied "You have no idea." Then louder "You're right John, this needs to be done." Changing the subject, Tali continues "The Ikarai is an old hanar built cargo ship. It resembles one of earth's jellyfishes, the big, round ones. Each of it's 6 sections can be blown clear of the central rings and spire as well, it's considered a very safe ship."

As they weaved through the fleet, John had seen many different designs. Most, obviously, those of quarian design but every now and then a shape would stand out. A few old freighters of human design as well as some older warships from the Alliance, a turian cruiser and more than a few of hanar and asari ships. The hanar's designs were the only ones to incorporate natural shapes into them. The 'jellyfish' style Tali had mentioned as well as some that looked more like the hanar themselves than anything else.

Tali had explained that they were warships, frigate and light cruiser classes, that had been found derelict in space and salvaged. Now, they housed thousands of her people. The Ikarai itself, she had stated, held over 24,000 people in her holds. Until John had actually stood within the hanger on the Tonbay, he had not been able to visualize what it would be like, now he wished he could forget. So many people, crammed from necessity, into such a small area. He was very sure that had they been human, it would have fallen apart with conflict. Once more he realized just how strong they had to be, how determined the quarian people were to survive.

Breaking the silence that had settled in the small cabin, Tali says "You will have to land on the central spire. There are no airlocks on the cargo bays except emergency ones, the large bay doors are welded so it is impossible for them to open, even accidentally."

Clearing a ship that looked like the Alerai, though a lot of the ships looked like it, the Ikarai was finally visible. Tali had been right, it did look a lot like an earthly jellyfish. The upper portion was a large, circular area, divided into 6 clearly separate areas. The bridge was visible as well, a small bump in the middle of the top half of the ship. Passing along the ship's side, as port and starboard seemed to be unknown to the hanar, the lower portion of the ship could be seen. The circle of holds were cut off underneath, giving the look of a bowl turned upside down on a table. Below the holds, extending out about 100 meters was the central column or spire as Tali called it, ending in a bulbous drive section. Having received berthing permissions and location, John carefully maneuvered the shuttle towards the spine.

"The yellow strobes John, that's the designated zone for us. Seems to be about 32 or 33 meters from the nearest airlock." Tali said.

"Got it, taking us in nice and pretty. I don't want them to ridicule you." he replied referring back to their landing on the Tonbay. Sensing something was wrong, he added "Tali, I thought you wanted this. Is everything okay?"

Responding, Tali says "Just nervous John. Please don't worry." Watching as John brought the shuttle in, she smiled, even if weakly, as his landing was even better than before. As the mag-clamps engaged, she unfastened her harness. Checking the chrono, she noted they had only 19 minutes to reach Heri's quarters. "We better move quickly, as Galn stated, we do not want to keep Heri waiting on us."

Watching Tali move back into the crew cabin, he shuts the engines down and joins her. "Tali," he says as he sees her adding her pistol to her suit. "Do you expect trouble? On the Tonbay just your shotgun was enough but it looks like you're preparing for a full assault. What's going on?" he asked.

Tali just looks at him for a moment before she responds. "Sorry John, I seem to have worked myself up with worry about the meeting." Placing her pistol back into the storage locker, she continues "I'm sure everything will be fine. I just have a feeling that this could go very wrong."

"Tali, the worst that can happen is that she says no. If she does, then we just create our own pattern and be done with it. If it helps, start thinking of a pattern, but don't let this worry you so much." stated John as he held her in his arms. Looking into her eyes he added "No matter what happens, we will always have each other."

That was it, that was what she needed to hear. We will always have each other. It didn't matter what pattern she wore or if she was still listed as a Zorah in some log somewhere. What did matter was standing before her right now, holding her. Smiling now, she returned his look saying "You're all I will ever need John."

Holding her gaze for a moment longer, he finally says "Come on Tali. The future look of Clan Shepard is waiting to be decided." Releasing his hold on her shoulders, he lets his left hand slide down her arm to grasp hers. Using his free hand, he activates the cycle that will purge the air and open the hatch.

Walking through the Ikarai had been very different than through the Tonbay. He had been aboard that ship before and there were numbers of younger people aboard as well so a human was not that unknown, but the Ikarai was no longer a ship that newly returned quarians sought as a permanent home after pilgrimage. Their progress had been sped up not because the inhabitants knew his mission must be important but because of their hesitation, their distrust of aliens. They had moved quickly out of his way to avoid any contact with him.

Now they stood outside the home of Heri'Zorah with 3 minutes to spare. As they waited John could not help but notice the conditions in the living quarters. The tapestries that covered the doors in this section had a worn, faded look to them. The edges, slightly frayed from decades of use. How many hands must have moved the fabric aside to enter to cause such wear on the material he didn't know.

At 09:00 sharp, Tali pressed the annunciator and immediately, the curtain was pulled back to show a male. His suit looked old, worn with years of use. There were also the telltale marks of numerous repairs from battle damage, his _realk_, blood red in color with the Zorah pattern clearly visible had been patched many times.

First giving Tali a hard look, he then looked at John. "Alien, your presence here is allowed for now. Do nothing to cause Heri to regret that." Staring a moment more to emphasize his words, he steps sideways back, motioning them to enter.

No greeting like at Shala's home, just a thinly veiled threat. This was going to be fun he thought to himself. Quickly glancing at Tali, John takes a deep breath and steps into the cube.

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	75. Chapter 75

Alliances

Chapter 75 : Mother

"I said enter alien. Do not keep the Clan Leader waiting for you." stated Galn. He was unsure why Heri had instructed him to use the word 'alien' instead of Shepard's name or rank but she was the elder and he obeyed.

Already starting off on a bad foot John thought to himself as he led Tali into the small cube. As in Shala's home, there was a desk, thought only one and a single chair. Terminal and sleeping mat filled in the rest of the furnishings. Even the color of the furniture was the same dull brown that was in Shala's quarters. John noticed the walls were covered with paintings and pictures but his attention was draw to the only other occupant in the room.

Sitting in her chair, facing him, was another quarian. Her environmental suit though was unlike any he had seen before. The _realk_ was worn and frayed, in some places badly. The suit itself was heavier than Tali's or even the quarian that let them enter, bulkier and much less flattering of the female's form. He realized it was probably as old as Heri herself, having never updated her suit to save resources. Standing straight, he bowed his head slightly saying "Thank you for seeing me. I have come..."

"Silence alien." she said. Her voice conveying irritation and great age as if her throat were choked with dust from centuries of unuse.

Deciding that he should just wait for her, John stood there silently. It was apparent to him that Heri was sizing him up, he could see her eyes moving over him for a few moments. Watching her eyes, he could now see that she was done looking him over, her eyes had moved to the left of him, where Tali stood.

Finally, the ancient voice said "Dishonor has been brought before us. Galn, gather our males, throw this alien out of the nearest airlock."

Surprised by her order, Galn still complied. Raising his omnitool to summon the men he knew were aboard the Ikarai he stopped all movement as the sound of a weapon extending could be heard. Expecting to see Captain Shepard holding the weapon, Galn slowly turned his head. Beside him, Tali stood, shotgun in hand pointed at his chest.

"Do not issue that call if you wish to live." Tali stated deadly seriously. She wasn't just sure what to do, they were or used to be, clan, family, but they were threatening John. Not even willing to take her eyes off Galn, she simply asked "John?"

John just stood there, he knew that Tali was the only one other than himself in the small room with a weapon, so was unconcerned there. He just looked at Heri, waiting for her to make her next play. He had watched Tali so long through her visor that he could see that Heri was not angry or afraid, she was watching him, his reactions. She was playing some kind of game. Hearing Tali's short question, he replied "It's her move Tali."

In the same cracking, dusty voice Heri says "You seem calm alien. Your pet quarian even protects you but how do you know your control of her is true? Can you really expect her to fight for you here, among her own kind? And what of you, a new species in the galaxy, what can I know that gives me anything but distrust to anything that is not quarian hmmm?"

John replied as he just stood there watching her, "Tali protects me as I protect her Heri, I trust her with my life. As for us humans, you may find that if you give us a chance, we are not as idiotic as most races." Adding in a hard, icy tone, he says "And Heri, if you refer to Tali once more as my pet, you will join the Ancestors sooner than you expected."

When Tali heard her called a pet, insulting her deeply, she almost moved the aim of her shotgun to Heri herself. But as John replied, Galn made a small move and her shotgun stayed on him. Both of them had reacted to the threat issued by John but only Tali was smiling because of it.

Her eyes widened momentarily at his threat, she couldn't remember the last time even a quarian questioned her words. Oh she liked this human. His defense of Tali was appropriate as well, clear and concise. Choosing her words carefully, she says "Trust? What do you aliens know of trust? The asari, the turian and many other races have tried to use quarian trust against us, what makes you humans any different? What can you say that will make me believe in this bond?"

"You're asking the wrong person for that Heri, I don't think anyone can give you an answer to what makes us humans different, what makes me different. Believe in the bond or not, it changes nothing. She is my lifemate and if you cannot accept that, then we shall just leave and forget Clan Zorah exists. Your race has already tried to discard Tali once in a ridiculous trial. I protected her then, I will protect her now as well." he replied firmly.

"And if I told you that outside my door stood 6 armed males ready to rush to my defense? How would you protect her then?" asked Heri as she continued looking for that last bit of information she needed to decide.

Thinking for just a moment, he responds "Then I would disarm her myself. Better she lives hating me then die by the hands of her former clan."

"John! You couldn't mean that. You know I can't continue without you." Tali stated as a little fear crept into her voice.

Heri ignored Tali's comment, still focused on finding her answer within Shepard. "Disarm her? Why not use that trust you place in her to have her lower her weapon? Or is that just a lie, a ruse to use against her, against us?" Heri asked knowing that the final piece was soon to be shown.

"Tali, do not worry, her question was only hypothetical. If there were men outside, they would have already entered." he said, then to Heri added "To use her trust in me to harm her? I don't care what you may think of me right now but I do care what Tali thinks. Tell us to leave and we will peacefully but it's time to end this game you're playing." Watching her, he waited for her reply. When she did, it surprised even him.

Gone was the ancient, cracking voice from before, now a softer, kinder voice said "Galn, put that away. Captain Shepard, please forgive me but I had to see it, to hear it, for myself." Heri said as she stood. Looking at Tali she continued "A true, full, bond. I could not believe it when I had heard that a quarian had bonded to another species. Though I do not doubt that Shala'Raan had reason to believe in it, I needed to see it myself. Put that down child, no one is being thrown out today."

Tali had seen the movement to her left but kept her eyes on Galn. Even after he lowered his arm and shut down the omnitool she stayed ready to defend John.

"I said put that down child, now." commanded Heri.

Tali almost obeyed but stopped herself as she replied "I am no child elder."

Laughing now, Heri says "Tali, everyone is a child to me. I'm older than half the ships in the fleet." Seeing that Tali still had not lowered her weapon, she said to John "Please, tell your lifemate all is well. That you are safe so we may continue."

Knowing that what ever game Heri had been playing had reached it's end John turned to look behind him. Tali still stood in battle pose, her shotgun leveled at Galn's chest. "Tali, lower your weapon. Nothing here will harm us." he said softly.

Hearing his words, she relaxed and let the weapon point to the floor. She felt odd, not embarrassed by her actions but angry that she had been forced to act this way by Heri. Stowing the shotgun she was getting ready to have a few words with her but looking up she saw John and her anger drained away. "I'm sorry John, I just reacted." was all she could say.

The change in atmosphere in the small room surprised all, including Galn. What had been a tense moment as he looked down the barrel of Tali's weapon had, with just a few words, turned into a normal discussion. He was very glad that Heri knew just how far to push someone. For some reason, he knew this part of the meeting would not be discussed with his lifemate.

Chuckling, Heri says "You behaved no less than I expected from a fully bonded female, especially a Clan Zorah female. We have always been ready to defend our lifemates Tali, I am sorry for this game I played but I needed to know your bond was real. And you Captain John'Shepard vas Normandy, what am I to do with you? Hero of the Citadel, Hero of Elysium, Destroyer of the Collectors, Benefactor to the quarian race. The reports on you continue. Saving this world, that colony, or just helping a lone quarian on the citadel. Such a perfect individual surely does not need to ask for anything from one such as I."

"I am far from perfect Heri, something that Tali enjoys pointing out. I am surprised though, from the reactions I received since boarding the Ikarai, I had thought we humans were unknown aboard this ship." he replied with a smile.

"There is unknown and then Unknown John. As a person, I did not know how you would react or even how Tali would respond to the threats. I knew of you, your record is easy to find on the net, but reading about and meeting are very different things. I had to see for myself, as leader of my clan I must place myself in danger to protect the rest. Had I been killed by you, another elder would be named and our clan would continue on. But if I accept something, someone, at face value alone, then their actions could destroy the entire clan. I could not allow that."

"Forgive me elder but your insults were directed at me, not John. I do not understand that if you meant to test John's reactions. Your words, hurt me." stated Tali as she moved up next to him. As she stood there, John's arm reached around her, his hand finding it's place on her hip.

"And I am sorry for the pain I caused but I had to know if the bond was true. There have been pretenders before, using controlling methods I will not mention now, but always in an attempt to gain acceptance within the fleet. Attempting to breach our security for one reason or another. Only by a true bond could you have reacted so and by John's answers I saw that he too holds your soul within him."

Nodding his head, a memory came to his mind. "Kal'Reegar mentioned tests like this just before our bonding ceremony Tali. As I recall, he said something like 'The quickest way to see if a bond is true is to threaten a lifemate. The reactions of the other show the measure of the bond.' or something like that. He also said it was only rumored to be used." replied John.

"Well, it would not do to have our people making threats at every bonding now would it. It is used but only when it must be. No amount of chemical or control conditioning can prepare for the threats as long as it remains just a rumor among the general populace. Since you are human, I needed to know you had not done something to coerce or confuse Tali's judgments. Though still surprised at the bonding, I accept it fully."

Again, glancing at Tali, John squeezes her hip gently before saying to Heri "My bond to Tali is not the reason we have come here today Heri. I fail to understand why it is questioned at every turn."

"Because it has never happened before. Ever. There are rumors of it happening in isolated events but they were disproved because of means already mentioned. How would you react to learn that the very foundation that all quarians are bound by, the trust of a lifemate, could be falsified?"

"I see your point. Without the trust, your race could not survive." John replied.

Pleased that he understands, Heri says "Now please, let us begin again. I am Heri'Zorah, know you are both welcome in my home." Sitting down again, she continues "Please forgive my lack of hospitality but there are no chairs to offer you and I am afraid my old body prefers sitting to standing of late. Now, to business. As I understand it, and by the fact that Tali still displays the patterns of Clan Zorah against our traditions, you are here to petition me using the Rights of Pattern?"

Feeling the change, John quickly shifts his thoughts from ones of defense to the less guarded words needed for casual conversations. Looking at Tali for a moment, he smiles then responds to Heri's questions. "To address the tradition Heri, I forbade Tali from donning the black _realk_ of change. To some humans, black is a color associated with death when used as a hood or veil and I have no desire to see my lifemate like that."

"I can understand the thought, pure white, the light of the Ancestors, is our color of mourning, and I would not require another to wear it as well. I may never have dealt with you species John but I do know each race has traditions and beliefs just as valid and binding as our own." replied Heri then she just gazed at him, awaiting his request.

Gathering his thoughts, he tried to remember the words Tali had given him. Returning Heri's gaze he says "The leader of Clan Shepard stands before you and requests the honor of continuing the traditions of Clan Zorah by taking the Zorah pattern as its own. In doing so, our own patterns may emerge as our foundation, as our clan, grows and prospers."

Tali smiled to herself, John had recited the words without error. Heri would find no fault in the asking.

"And tell me Captain Shepard, leader of Clan Shepard, why is it you feel that my clan's patterns are a foundation on which you and your clan may grow?" asked Heri. She did not mention the obvious fact that the only growth with this union would be that in age. Sadly, no children, no future, would be issued from this bonding.

The question surprised John so he relied on what Tali had said about the patterns and their meanings. He described his actions and choices in terms of the pattern. He explained about how he and Tali had rejoined each other after his long absence and how his dealings with all that he met could be described in the swirls and circles of the Zorah pattern.

Heri listened, not so much to the words as in her experience, words mean little to the actions taken. No, she listened to the emotions, the tones of his voice, the conviction he projected. Finally hearing enough she says "Please Captain Shepard. The question was unfair as only a real quarian, or one able to understand our culture completely, could fully answer it. You did however convey the essence of what our patterns represent. Tali has done well in educating you in our ways."

Continuing, Heri activates her omnitool and pauses for a moment as Tali made a small move. Tilting her head slightly, she laughs then activating the recorder adds "As Elder of Clan Zorah, I have heard the petition put forth by Captain Shepard, elder of Clan Shepard in the Rights of Pattern. In light of the bonding, I must deny the petition."

Tali's head dropped slightly, she had been hoping to keep the pattern she had grown up with. It was one of the very few things left of the good memories she had had with her mother.

Nodding, John said "Thank you for hearing the petition at least Heri." It had been a gamble but even though it failed, it had not been a waste of effort. Tali had seemed happy to keep the _realk_ as is, unfortunately, she would not be able to keep it. Now a new one will be made.

"If I may continue." stated Heri. "In ancient times, whole clans were wiped out as our planet united under one rule. Occasionally, survivors, both young and old, were found wandering the plains, rendered clanless due to the wars. Their clans patterns either unknown or forgotten. The surviving clans created the Rights of Pattern for those that could start anew and grow with a new clan. That is why it is a temporary right, I am sorry, but your bonding will produce no children Tali. Your clan will die with you and your lifemate. In cases such as these, where the clan had just its life to live out, a different type of petition was used. I now offer you the Gift of Patterns. Yours to wear throughout your years. By your actions Captain, as well as those of your lifemate Tali's, you have shown that only honor will touch the patterns. Do you accept this gift?"

Glancing at Tali, he could see the smile reflected in her eyes. Looking back at Heri he says "I am deeply honored Heri'Zorah, Elder of Clan Zorah. I gladly accept it."

"If, in the future, somehow your clan does grow, then the patterns may be changed but you two will forever be able to wear Clan Zorah's patterns as your own." Closing her omnitool she looks back at John and adds "Now that the formalities are over. Let me show you some of Clan Zorah's history. John, if you would look at the walls of my home you will see the entire recorded history of Clan Zorah. They were collected from throughout the fleet as we reunited with fellow clan members during the exodus from Rannoch. More have been added as we continued to survive aboard the fleet. It would please me greatly if you could spare a few moments of your time and view some with me."

"Nothing would please me more than to learn of Tali's family, her birth clan." John said as he looked about the room. There were pictures and paintings everywhere, some even showed life from Rannoch itself. Even the styles of dress they wore looked ancient. Stepping up to one he just studies it for a moment, taking in the details. The buildings were low, mostly made of stone with a type of thatched roofing. A couple stood in the foreground, arms about each others waists as children played in a well kept garden in front of a home.

Still resting in her chair, Heri says "Tagr and Ulla, their children, Yanz, Illin and Taza. One of our oldest surviving portraits from before the war. Their home was in _Bazrit'Gallum_, so long ago" sadly she continues, "now it lays in ashes. The frame is actually annala wood, a local tree that grew there."

Next to it was a more modern image, though still showing Rannoch, it was clearly a picture in a metal frame. It showed a single female standing on a cliff facing the ocean. John had a bad feeling just by looking at the picture's composition but still asked "And this one?"

Sighing, Heri says sadly "Halla'Zorah vis _Ogwer'Nasza_. She stood there on the _erast_ waiting for her _inszel_ to return from sea. She found out later that he had perished in a storm and the next day, the sea took her as well. Not even her mother had realized she had already begun the final path. I keep it here with all the rest to remind me that we must always watch out for our clan, our family. To miss even one sign could destroy all our hopes."

Tali stood beside John as Heri spoke about each picture or portrait on her walls. Tali had seen some of them in her own home before her pilgrimage and they brought some happy memories as she thought of her mother talking about them.

…

**Bazrit:** Term used to describe the headwaters of a river. In this case, Gallum is the rivers name.

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Inszel:** Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Ogwer: ** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.


	76. Chapter 76

Alliances

Chapter 76 : Task

"Tali, I can't believe you're still grinning." John said as he guided the shuttle towards the Light Freighter Zibiil. Before they had left the Ikarai, they had received a message from Shala stating the light transport was being readied and to just proceed to it.

"Why not John? I mean, it's not every day the elder of Clan Zorah praises me on my courage and strength." Tali replied doing her best not to snicker.

Smiling himself, he says "That may be true but when it's in reference to your ability to even look upon my face without becoming ill, it kind of takes away some of the seriousness. What did she say again?"

Now chuckling, Tali says "She said, 'It must take extreme courage and strength of will to stomach waking up to that elcor's backside every morning.' Yes, I believe that is exactly what she said. So see, she did not mention your face specifically. And honestly John, what did you expect her to say after you mentioned her suit had been around longer than you humans had actually reached your closest planet to your own?"

"Hey now, she asked me what I thought of the newer enviro-suits compared to hers. At least I also stated that it appeared more protective as well. She did seem to think the new styles were a little too, um, thin?" John replied.

"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, I can see if I can get a suit like that as well. The extra padding may help you focus more on the missions than other things." Tali responded with a giggle.

Giving her a dirty look, he says "Don't you dare change that suit, unless of course they have something in a see-thru ma..."

"John! Keep talking like that and my visor seal may develop a fault in its release mechanism!" replied Tali trying to sound embarrassed but the thought of teasing him like that while still safe within her suit was an interesting idea. "There John, the small freighter over there. The one with the scorch marks on the starboard thruster.

Looking through the view-port John asked "Uh, that ship is safe right?" Slowing their approach, he adjusts the course to take the shuttle to the aft starboard hold. "And Tali, I know where you keep the tools. That visor would not survive the assault."

Laughing now, Tali says "I would be a poor Chief Engineer if I was trapped in my home because my visor was damaged. And what about the Zibiil? Some hero of the citadel you are, of course that ship is safe. I've already pulled the maintenance logs on it and it only needs a few adjustments. And John, thank you again for this." As she said that, she indicated her _realk_.

"You're welcome Tali but it was Heri that allowed you to keep it not me. I am wondering though, why was her own _realk_ in such disrepair?" John asked then as he slowed the shuttle added "Can you signal the Zibiil and request access to the hold please?" Bringing the shuttle to a stop about 100 meters from the ship, he waited as Tali requested landing permissions.

"She is the clan leader. It would not do to require everyone to save resources if she herself did not. Though worn, it still performs it's function just as the rest of her suit and shows anyone who sees it that function over beauty is required for our race to survive. Also, I believe it was given to her by her own mother when she bonded into the Zorah clan." responded Tali as she opened a communications link to the ship. "Zibiil, this is T'S1 requesting landing permission on your cargo deck."

The cargo bay door had already begun opening when an unknown female responded on the link saying "Granted, now stop wasting time and secure that shuttle. Zibiil out."

Surprised, John asked "An just who was that?"

"I believe that was Malra, Han's lifemate." replied Tali as she watched the shuttle's systems.

"Kind and gentle soul, that was how Han described her wasn't it?" John said with a snicker as he moved the shuttle slowly into the hold.

As the shuttle entered the bay, she read once more in the logs to sort out her checks. First, the drive core had to be re-tuned to the power systems. Next she would need to rebalance the thruster power couplings, they were obviously mismatched by a full 2 percent. Finally, a simple realignment of the shield emitters to correct the oscillations. Looking up, she saw they were just now setting down on the deck.

Bringing the shuttle to rest, John could see there were no locking clamps that would actually hold it so engaged the mag-clamps again. Turning to Tali, as he unbuckled his harness, he said "Come _saera_, it's time to join the rest of the crew and answer any remaining questions." Each time he used that word Tali's eyes lit up, he never tired of making her smile.

Her smile could not be larger as she looked at John. Knowing there was at least an hour's hard work ahead of her, she said "Alright John, but I would like to look over a few systems, just light cleanup stuff is all. It's going to be a long trip and I just wanted to see for myself if everything is as good as it looks in the log." replied Tali as she released her harness as well.

"Okay, but first we need to say our hellos. From the sound of that welcome earlier, I may need your protection again." John said as he pulled his helmet on.

As soon as Tali heard the seal, she activated the icons and the door opened smoothly. As it rose, a pair of feet came into view, followed by the rest of the female quarian.

Hands on her hips, she just stared at the two of them for a moment. "Well, about time you came out. You, Shepard. There are crates on the other side of this bay that need to be lashed down and you Tali, I want the drives checked thoroughly. I'm not about to trust Han's life to some technician I do not know." she said firmly.

John and Tali just looked at each other for a moment. John wondering just what hell he had stepped into.

Seeing as neither one of them moved, Malra said "Move. There is time for gazing at each other after this ship is underway but until it is, you work."

Chuckling, John says "Yes ma'am" and giving Tali's hand a soft squeeze, exits the shuttle and heads to the opposite side where the crates were. Over his dedicated channel to Tali he softly adds "Gentle soul."

Tali had just stepped past Malra as she heard John's remark and couldn't suppress a snicker. Deciding it was best to just keep moving, she headed to the small engineering section. Stepping inside the small compartment, she stopped as she saw a wondrous sight. Shala, her suit messy from dirt and grime.

Turning to see if that _tilgrap_ had come to check on her, Shala simply uttered "Thank the Ancestors." as she saw Tali standing there.

Unable to control herself, Tali begins laughing at the sight of Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay standing in the midst of a half assembled control console. It was just too much to bear. Almost controlling her laughter, she looked back to see Shala standing in the same place as before but now her arms were crossed and by her eyes, so was her demeanor. Tali's laughing began anew.

"When you are done enjoying yourself Tali, there is work to do." Shala said gruffly then softened her tone as she added "And I fear I have not worked on an engine in so long that I might have us moving in circles without help."

Her laughter under control now, Tali responds "I'm sorry Shala. Why are you here? You knew I would be aboard in time to check all the systems." As she spoke, she had also scanned the console with her omnitool and was ready to proceed in its reassembly. Moving up to the console, Tali takes the module from Shala's hand and after checking its contacts, reseated it.

"Why? Why? That _tilgrap_ would not leave me alone until I entered here. I had forgotten how nice it was that they lived aboard the Neema." Shala responded as she gathered a few more modules to hand to Tali. "Don't get me wrong, I care for her like a sister. But even sisters can become annoying at times."

Trying not to laugh as Shala expressed her irritations, Tali remained silent for a bit. She just accepted each module, checked and adjusted as needed then reseated them into the console. As they continued in this manner, they finished the console and Tali verified it was now functional again, then moved to the drive core's control boards. All the while listening to Shala and doing her best to keep a straight face.

Having vented her frustrations long enough, Shala could finally relax and for the first time noticed Tali's _realk_. "Tali, I take it the Rights of Pattern were accepted by Heri?" she asked.

Relieved that Shala had finally calmed down, Tali replied "No, the Rights of Pattern were denied. She stated the reason was my bonding to John. The fact that we cannot have children excluded us from the request."

"I'm sorry Tali. But you still wear the Zorah patterns, have you lost that much faith in our traditions?" Shala asked concerned that Tali would go against such an ancient tradition as this.

"No Shala, Heri granted us something I have never heard of before. I had to verify it for myself after we left to make sure she had not just made something up. She gave us the Gift of Patterns Shala. Both John and I may wear the Zorah pattern as long as we live." Tali replied with a smile.

Shala just looked at her for a moment. Heri had done that for them, she found it hard to believe but Tali's _realk_ was proof enough that what she said was true. "I had heard of the gift. It was used in the dawn of civilization to provide a clan to the barren so they might live the remainder of their years honorably. John must have impressed her greatly for her to offer such a gift."

Shala's use of the word barren caused Tali's hand to slip, almost dropping the module she had been adjusting. "I am not barren! Why must it be brought into every conversation I have lately?" Tali asked more upset than angry.

She had seen her slip and with her words, Shala knew she had been insensitive to her. Softly she said "Tali, I am sorry for saying it that way. I meant nothing other than that you could not bear John's child... I mean that you can't... Keelah! Tali I'm sorry for mentioning it."

"No, you are right. I may not have a biological child by John but he can still give me children Shala. After the war, when peace can finally become something believable again, John and I will offer our home, our clan, to the children whose parents have joined the Ancestors in the battles to win that peace. Neither mine or his but ours to raise as our own." replied Tali as she forced her emotions under control again. Finishing with the module in her hand, she accepts another from Shala.

"Then you truly are not barren Tali as the bond you two share has found a way to enjoy a future filled with the laughter and joys of a child. Were there no war looming, were you and John able to settle down now, there are a few children that could bring you joy. But until the Reapers are defeated, waiting is the best you can do. Now, let us move to a different topic. Tell me, is Heri still wearing that ancient suit?"

"Yes, I swear I could hear the material complaining every time she moved." replied Tali with a laugh.

…

Walking around the central divider to the hold, John sees Garu trying to pull a crate into position and moves quickly to assist him. Though he had seen Garu only briefly, his realk held the same pattern as Shala's and other than Han, no other male quarian should be aboard. "Garu, she put you to work as well?" he asked.

Laughing, he replied "Yes, if there is work to be done, she doesn't waste time hoping others see it. She tells them." With John's help, they were able to move the crate where it belonged and he locked it into place. Pointing to the next one he adds "Might as well get this done with quickly."

John had watched Garu lock the crate down, he had never seen the types of clamps used by the quarians and was intrigued. Clearly designed for a smaller, 3 fingered hand, it still looked easy enough for his own hand to manage. Lifting the crate Garu indicated, they easily moved it next to the first. "Just what is in these? Surely you 5 won't need this much food." he said.

"Ah food, that's in that small case over there. These," Garu said as he indicated the two crates they had already moved and the 6 others waiting, "are filled with tools of the trade. Malra plans to take samples of anything and everything we encounter. A word to the wise, if she has a sample container in her hand, don't get too close. You humans are still new enough to warrant study." Laughing loudly as he finished his statement.

Looking at Garu for a moment, John just shakes his head and joins in the laughter as they walk back to case number 3. "Honestly Garu, I'm not sure just how long Malra plans to try and stay but we can't be there for weeks, more likely a day at best before we need to get the Admirals back here. Just one of these crates is more than enough for her needs." he said as they locked down another one.

"I know, Shala already said that with the time required to just get there and back, plus the little trip to your ship, even a full day may be pushing the time. But if you want to try and reason with Malra, please be my guest. I do think I should warn you though, I believe Han is deaf and hoarse from trying." replied Garu as they lifted another crate.

Moving towards the clamps, John says "It seems Malra may have some Zorah in her. Tali can be very persuasive when she needs to be as well. Luckily, it's not that often so my ears are still functioning and my throat only a little tender."

"Just don't be surprised when you wake one morning and find you no longer rule your home. She is young yet and still looks to you for guidance. It's better you find out now than later John. Our women rule the home. Remember that. The day you pass the controls of your ship to another, the very instant you say this is our home, she will show her true quarian nature." Garu said with a chuckle.

As Garu locked the box down, John said "You may not believe me when I say this Garu, but that is a day I look forward to. To step back from the galaxy, to let it move forward without worry, and have Tali by my side is something I want so badly at times that it hurts."

Pausing to look at John for a moment, Garu smiles gently and says "There is quarian within you John, you just stated what almost every male in the fleet wants. To have a quiet home with his lifemate by his side and lazily watch as the world passes by. Like the fallen leaves upon the river, just watching it drift along on its path while safe and warm within the arms of your lifemate."

"Seems I'm not the only one who is weary of constant conflict. Garu, would there be much uproar if after the war I were to settle on Rannoch? I know it may seem like an odd question but for Tali's sake, Rannoch is the only place she will ever really be safe. Would your people accept me there?" asked John.

Studying John for a second, Garu says "Such an strange question John. Why do you ask it?"

Looking at Garu, John replies "Tali and I have talked about a home on Rannoch, about living out our lives there but can I really do that? If this peace is accepted, if your people can actually return to your homeworld, have I the right to even think of asking for a part of it to call home? I know Tali must stay there, I promised her a home and I will make good that promise, but is there room for me as well?"

Garu walks up to John and places a hand on his shoulder saying "If not you, who does? Even someone who has seen so much as you have still cannot see the answer for himself? John, if this is truly the path to peace I can think of no one who has greater rights than you."

"But it's still your home world. It belongs to the quarian people Garu, not to me. I am not giving it back to you, only helping you reclaim it." replied John.

"Bah, you are as much a quarian as any male in the fleet John. Who here as even seen the home world or gotten within sight of its star? Your body may be unfamiliar to its soil but your soul will be known the moment you touch the ground. And you must never forget, you are bonded to Tali as she is to you, do you honestly think she could stay anywhere for long without you?"

Nodding his head slowly, John replies "You're right about Tali. I know I could not bear to be away from her for long, especially on another world. It's her safety that drives me Garu, her need to feel, to be alive again, without that damned suit, that's what keeps me pushing for this peace. The war with the Reapers will need every ship I can get my hands on but Aeia could accomplish that task. Your people could make a life there but it is not good enough for Tali."

"Welcome to the full measure of your bond John. The females all think it's about trust and that is true for them, but we males are different. Trust is the stepping stone needed so that we may give that which the females cannot get on their own. We do what we must to protect them and provide whatever is needed to keep them safe, not just their bodies but their souls as well. Without them, we males are nothing, but with them, ah, with them, we are complete. What you want for Tali is nothing less than what I want for Shala or Han for Malra. You just happen to be the one that quite possibly may be able to accomplish it."

Before John could answer, Malra says loudly "If you two could actually finish your task then we can all finally eat."

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Tilgrap:** Large herbivore, native to Rannoch. Tilgrap, alpha female of the pack. Tilgra refers to the other members of the pack, both male and female. Moving in packs, the tilgrap uses snarling, huffing and shear mass to force the pack to move where she decided to lead them.


	77. Chapter 77

Alliances

Chapter 77 : Hungry

Shaking his head at Malra, John moved to the last of the crates. "You heard the boss Garu, lets get this last one locked down before she finds more work for us." John said.

Sighing, Garu replies "If there is work, she will find it for us. It is times like these that remind me of our ancestors." Reaching down he grabs the handle and together, he and John lifted the crate.

"Okay, I'll bite. How does stacking crates remind you of anything other than stacking crates?" John asked as they moved the crate to its storage location.

"Not the crates, but Malra. I've studied our past, many of our beliefs now are so solidly based on our ancient ways that it's impossible to separate the present from it. It is known that the ancient quarians hunted in packs on the savannah's of Rannoch, well, the females hunted at least. The males remained at their dens, guarding the young since we are larger, not as agile as the females. All that changed though, or became messed up if you hear a female tell it, as we became civilized." replied Garu.

Sitting the crate down, John locks his side as he asked "What got all messed up? Seems to me Malra can still handle herself."

Laughing, Garu locks his side and says "True, but as we became more civilized we moved from the packs of hunters to cultivation and ranching. Males were always the stronger in the upper body, it fell to us to work the land and herd our livestock. The females became the home's guardians then. Don't get me wrong, in a physical battle, the females have the edge in speed and agility but with weapons we males became the better warriors."

"I don't know Garu. I have fought with and against many races and both sexes. Tali has been beside me in many of them and I have never seen her have issues. You sure it's not a male point of view you're using right now?" asked John as he sat on the crate.

"Oh, with modern weapons you are correct but you must understand. The ancients used heavy spears, axes, yalts and shields. Crude, heavy weapons and armor that were too much for the females to carry into battle. Though the strongest of the females could manage a shield and knife, most were nothing more than the last protection of the clan's homes." replied Garu as he too sat for a moment.

Continuing, he adds "Our females are vicious fighters with claw or knife but against armored opponents they could not prevail. That is the biggest reason why the roles reversed. Still, as I said, there were some that could stand beside their lifemates even in battle. Shala has a story she enjoys telling and, if time allows, you should ask her about the Awakening. It's the time when our race united, she can make you believe you can see the battles."

"But enough of my race John, I'm sure Tali has been filling you full of our way of life. What of you humans? Since your race has come upon the galaxy, our databanks have been filled with facts, but what they leave out is as much a story as what they contain. Something I must know, and please forgive an old male if I ask something I should not but, is it true you bond and re-bond?" Garu asks.

Chuckling, John replies "Well, humans don't normally bond the way quarians do. We call it marriage and..."

"I leave to check on the other's progress and I find you two just sitting here? Garu, I expected much better from you. And you, Shepard. I would not have guessed that a little physical labor would tire out such a large male as yourself." stated Malra.

Hearing the soft chuckle from John, Garu stood and asked "And how are they doing? The noises from the engine room have quieted since Tali joined Shala there."

"They are working, which is something that neither of you two are doing at the moment. If you must rest, the forward hold has been prepared already and I would welcome the company. I have many, many questions I must ask you Shepard." Malra replied as she turned and headed towards the forward section herself.

…

"Kal, how are you feeling?" Lana asked as she used one of the marvelously soft tissues Tali had shown her to wipe her nose.

Smiling, though even that caused more pressure on his sinuses, Kal replied "I feel happy Lana, what else could I feel with you so near?" Luckily, he had been able to say that without coughing.

"You know what I mean Kal, do not try to play games with me. That and many other things can wait until after the ceremony. How bad is your reaction to me?" she asked. She knew he was trying to cover his own sickness with jests but she was concerned. She had thought the reaction to his touch had not been as near as bad as the

doctor's had warned but then she remembered the medication that Doctor Solus had her taking. Since Kal's reaction had been much more severe, it had to be medications that had made it so slight in her.

Chuckling, then stifling a groan as his eyes felt like his head was trying to eject them, he said "It is nothing to be concerned with Lana. We both have been through far worse reactions and I would and will do it again and again. To feel your lips upon mine will always be worth the price, any price."

As he spoke of their kisses, she gently moved her finger over her lips, trying to recall every sensation he had brought to her. "You are my lifemate, if I am not concerned with your feelings then what would you think of me?" she asked.

"Soon enough, you will have your fill of me. As soon as Captain Shepard returns I will be asking for the rites. I am unsure how long we have to wait for the Week of Seclusion, but it will not be that long after. I do not think he would deny us the chance to travel to the fleet and complete our bonding."

Lana knew just how ill Kal was by his words, he would not have said that had he been well, at least not in such an obvious way. She was still blushing furiously at what he said but she was also smiling because what he said was true. Soon enough, yes. "Yes, when they return, even without a suit, I will stand with you for the rites. I need you beside me, not separated by this door of steel or our suits." she replied.

"It will happen Lana, for now we must wait but please do not worry. We will be legally bonded before our race and then we will bond before the Ancestors. You already hold my soul in your hands as I hold yours, we are one in all things and you know this. This door, my suit, they mean nothing, are nothing to what is already between us. A few more days, a week at most is all that remains before we may join in life." Kal said softly, even the soft whispers irritated his throat but he would not let that silence him.

"We need not wait to join Kal. I do not think Tali or Captain Shepard would be upset if we... well you know, if we used this cabin for what it was designed for. And I know I have overcome my need to hide myself, at least from you." Lana said quietly, blushing as her own intimate thoughts brought visions to her mind and sensations to her body.

Sighing, Kal replies "Lana, you know my feelings and although I want to join with you, I also want to honor our Ancestors as well as our traditions by waiting for the ceremony. I know that some within the fleet care not for the waiting but even now, after our kisses, I know that in waiting I am only confirming to myself the bond I have."

Hearing his words, she knows he is correct. Still the longing for his touch pulls at her reason, surrounds her soul with need. Finally, she says "Please forgive me Kal, I should not speak as I do but I cannot help myself. Something within me pulls me, I close my eyes and I can smell your scent and my body responds."

"I too feel the pull Lana. Your scent is all I can think of at times, your touch is what my body desires. But it is not that long a wait, and I would like to be well when we join." replied Kal. Chuckling he added "At least at the start."

...

Chuckling, John says "Then Tali just looks up and asks about the derelict ships that were visible through the view-port. Then she..."

"Removed her visor and kissed him." Tali finished as she walked up behind John. "Honestly John, just what have you been telling them about us?"

"Actually Tali, I was going to say, Then she saved the Normandy and her crew. Without Tali," John said as he gently pulled her down onto his lap, "we would have been stranded at the galactic core."

John had caught Tali off guard when he pulled her down, but as she landed on his lap, her arm moved on it's own to wrap around his neck. Pulling herself close to him, she says "It was not just me John and you know it. The entire crew pulled together to get the ship repaired. What I did was something anyone would have done and I did not do it alone either. Both Kasumi and Legion were there, doing what they had to do as well."

Sitting down beside Garu, Shala leans into him as he reaches around behind her to hold her waist. "Well, I do know that had you not shown up, this vessel would not be moving for a number of hours yet." Shala stated.

"You put too little trust in your own abilities Shala. And where is Han?" Tali asked as she looked around the compartment.

"Still checking the weapons systems, or at least that was what he said when I last checked on him. I still do not understand why we could not have a full tech team do these checks and repairs Shala." stated Malra.

"As I said before. We are going on a mission that must remain secret until Captain Shepard is ready to present the information to the Conclave and the entire quarian race. You know full well that there will be those that would try to use the information against us. Unless it can be presented properly, it must stay hidden." replied Shala.

"Hidden is right." stated Han as he entered the compartment. "If Xen gets word of this, we all could find ourselves up on charges of treason and if Zaal finds out?" Shaking his head, Han continues "If he finds out, he would have us abandon Aeia for something that is as yet just a hope. So, who's winning?"

"Meru but just slightly. She holds a 3 percent lead over the others but Stel is still very much a concern. The two war mongers bleed votes from each other like holed pressure tanks and have effectively removed each other from any chance of winning the position." replied Malra.

"You never were comfortable with my stance on the war, how it must make you smile to know I have finally changed." Han said as he sat beside her. Reaching out, he took one of her hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It makes me smile to know that I will not be losing my lifemate in the pursuit of something that was foolish. And now that we are finally all together," Malra said as she stood, "let us enjoy a pleasant meal before we start this voyage." Walking over to a case secured in a corner of the living area, she opens and removes 5 tubes of paste from it. Glancing at John she adds "Please forgive us John but we do not have foodstuffs suitable for your kind."

"Don't worry about John, Malra. I believe half the crates in the shuttle contain food for him. The amount of food I've seen him eat could feed half our race." Tali said with a laugh.

"Let's not forget about the fact that I cannot remove my helmet here. But thank you for the thought, please do not be concerned about my food needs. If I get hungry I can return to the shuttle or just use one of the suit's nutritional supplement tablets to hold me over." replied John as he let Tali slide from his lap to sit beside him. Reaching around her, his hand takes its familiar place on her hip.

Continuing as Malra passed out the foodtubes, John says "I'm not sure how much you," indicating Malra, "or you," indicating Garu,"have been told. If anyone has any questions please ask me. Aboard the Tonbay, I needed to be cautious with what I said, not knowing who just might be listening. But here, I can tell you anything you want to know."

"I do have a question." stated Malra as she sat once more beside Han. "Tali mentioned Legion. That is the geth aboard your ship is it not?"

"Yes, Legion was the platform who informed Tali and I of the offer for peace. At the time, it had already spent almost 4 weeks aboard the Normandy. Though it never confirmed my suspicions, I believe it was using the time aboard to decide if peace was really a viable option with the quarians." he replied.

"And will this platform, as you call it, be available to speak to us?" asked Garu.

"That is really up to the geth. There are actually 3 geth platforms that call the Normandy home currently. Legion, Bravo and Romeo. I'm pretty sure they will welcome the chance to speak with any quarians, that is assuming they are not being shot at during the interview." said John.

Snorting, Tali says "Quarians? You mean Creators as they always say. Just wait until you hear Creator this and Creator that so many times you that want to shut your audible systems down. I tried getting them to call me just Tali or at least Tali'Shepard but it seems they are unable, or unwilling, to alter that."

"What I am still amazed at is that it could talk at all. Its internal network must be quite advanced." stated Shala.

Finally inserting the foodtube into its slot, Tali takes a bite and says "Keelah, I had almost forgotten what real food tasted like. Thank you Malra for bringing enough to share."

"You are most welcome Tali. I imagined that after so long away, you would enjoy some real food. Shala mentioned the foodstuffs that were prepared for you aboard the Normandy." replied Malra.

Chuckling Garu said "Yes, after Shala's trip, she seemed to enjoy her meals much more than usual."

"I'm sorry you found the food to be of lesser quality Shala but Sergeant Gardner does try and there is only so much you can do with standard turian foodstuffs." replied Tali feeling like she had failed in someway when Shala had visited the ship.

"Oh Tali, I did not mean to put your hospitality down. The food was different is all, though that wine you served was rather nice." Shala said knowing she had insulted her accidentally.

Looking at John, Tali asks "How many tubes were in the cooler?"

"About a dozen I think. Would you like me to get them?" he asked.

"Yes please, and I'm sorry you cannot join us John. You're sure you don't mind?" asked Tali realizing just how it must be for him. She knew all too well what it felt like watching others eat and drink while she could not.

"No Tali, I don't mind." he said. Standing up, he added "I'll be right back." Walking towards the aft hatch, he wondered when the journey would finally begin.

Watching him walk away, Malra waited until after he was out of the compartment before asking "Tali, you must tell me. What did John say to Heri that convinced her of your bond? I work with her son, Lian, and from what he was always saying, Heri was more apt to believe all the geth were destroyed than you had truly bonded to a human."

Tali started to say "Well, after Heri called me his pet he..."

Interrupting her, Shala said "She called you what? That was completely uncalled for. When we return, I will have a meeting with Heri and she will explain to me her words." Shala was angry, she had no right calling Tali that and she would make sure that Heri understood just how wrong she had been.

"She said it to see how John would respond Shala. She explained her reasons later but at the time it still stung to hear her say that." responded Tali.

Malra was shocked, how could she insult Tali so? She was far too shrewd to say something she did not mean to say, but to call her that? "I know she had to have had a very good reason to insult one of her own like that, but tell me, what did John do in response?" asked Malra.

"He said that if she referred to me like that again, he would simply kill her." Tali responded, letting a little pride show in her posture.

Slapping his thigh soundly, Garu said "Heri always brings the best out in males."

"Now what is Tali telling you?" John asked as he neared the group. "Tali likes to embellish my actions at times." Handing a tube to each of them, he returned to his seat and once more, wrapped his arm around Tali.

After each one had a chance to finish their wine, Shala said "The ship is ready, we are ready. It is time to begin this journey." Shala then stood and bowing her head, added "May the Ancestors guide us on this journey. May they watch over us, protect us and through their wisdom, allow us to believe in the unbelievable. Peace."

As everyone else replied "Keelah se'lai" John's stomach chose at that time to remind him, to remind everyone, just how hungry he was. Loudly.


	78. Chapter 78

Alliances

Chapter 78 : Prayer

It had taken 4 hours for the small freighter to transit from the fleet to the boundaries of the system but the time had been well spent. To John and Tali, it had felt like days though as they had been under a constant barrage of questions. At first it had been easy to answer them, either one able to provide the information needed, as the hours passed though, they became more in depth, more focused on the mission.

Finally, the questions ended as each one of the four needed time to digest what they had heard. John was very aware that they would have more questions for Tali and him but as the ship neared the heliosphere, a different kind of excitement seemed to be growing.

Glancing briefly at John, Shala decides that there is no reason to hide this tradition from either him or Tali, they were after all, bonded. Turning to face Han, she says "You are the senior aboard. The honor of first watch is yours."

"You know as I do that rank has never been used to choose who has any watch Shala. The honor must be chosen in the same manner as it has been since even before the fleet was created. Now, where do you suppose the old crew kept them?" Han said as he turned to survey the bridge.

Leaning in close to Tali, John whispers "Do you know what they're talking about?" To John, it looked almost like an Easter egg hunt. Han was checking the navigation's console while Shala was examining the communications. Malra and Garu just moved around the non-technical devices, both of them as proficient with tech as John was himself.

Tali just shook her head unable to understand what the other four were doing. After a few minutes, Tali asked "If you tell us what you are looking for, John and I can help you."

Ignoring Tali, Garu asked "Keelah, why does every crew have to be different? Could not everyone just put them in the same location?"

Laughing, Han replies "Now where would the fun be in that? This makes us work for it. And Tali, even we are not too sure. It could be a small box or pouch. Just about anything that can hold the _nis'telz_"

"All this for dice? Why not just use a random generator on your omnitool?" Tali asked surprised at the effort being expended to find 3 dice.

Shala stops looking. Facing Tali, she says "Tali, an omnitool could do what we need but we are honoring tradition as well by using the dice as you call them. This is a tradition that predates FTL drives, it goes all the way back to the first interplanetary explorations our race did."

"Shala what are you talking about. What tradition? I have served on the Rayya and the Neema. I have never heard of any dice needed before going to FTL, for choosing who stands watch on the bridge." stated Tali as she continued to watch the other three search.

"No Tali, you would not have seen this aboard a larger vessel. This tradition is only held on these smaller ships, ones with only a handful of crew. Normally, this ship would be packed so full of crates that only 8 or 10 people could move about it without causing difficulty. You may have heard though that these vessels are only crewed with lifemates." replied Shala as she let her eyes move over the aft hatch fittings.

Wondering what that has to do with the dice, Tali says "Yes, that is common knowledge. I had tried to join the Yastalla before my pilgrimage for a trip to a nearby star and was denied. I thought it was because I was too young but from what you say, something else prevented me?"

"Tali, please come with me for a moment." Shala says as she headed aft, off the bridge. Glancing behind her, she could see Tali following. Once far enough away to have some privacy, Shala adds "Tali, the reason that you were denied your request before is because only lifemates crew these ships."

"You said that already Shala. Why is it only lifemates? I know many good techs that would do well on the smaller ships. Veetor, he really needs the smaller crews that these vessels have if for nothing else than to ease his worries." replied Tali.

Sighing, Shala realizes she must most likely embarrass her. "Tali," she begins. "You know the length of time these trips can be. You also know, having recently tried yourself, that getting access to clean rooms aboard the Tonbay or any ship in the fleet can take hours if not days."

"You are still not making sense. Yes, I know that without that code you gave me, John and I would have needed to wait over 13 hours before we could enter one of them but Shala, we are talking about dice here. They have nothing to do with clean rooms, the size of this vessel or long trips for that matter." stated Tali still confused.

Deciding to just say it. Shala said "Tali, this vessel has an airlock, a sterile, clean airlock. Have you not wondered why it was perfectly functional even when the engines were in such need of cleaning and routine maintenance? Not that they were neglected, but still."

Tali thought of what she said and slowly she realized what Shala was saying. They used the airlock for joining! "But Shala, you would... would actually use the airlock for that? Now?" she asked not quite believing what Shala was implying.

"I would not be the first, as I said it is a tradition among the freighters, transports and similar vessels. I am not sure if you realize this or not, but we are all scared. Not even you or John knows what awaits us past the relays. All this could be an elaborate trap, but it is a trip that must be made. We must know if this is truly an offer of peace and if this journey ends badly, it will be my last chance to hold Garu close and show him how much I love him. I can not pass up the chance to hold Garu one last time, could you with John?"

Before Tali could answer, Garu calls out as he exits the bridge "Found them. Bosh'tets had them hidden beneath a false instrument cluster." Tali watched as everyone moved back to the living area with Garu proudly displaying his find. 3 multicolored dice.

"Rules." Malra said. "I propose tallied numbers with color for ties."

Hearing no complaint, Garu says "Then let us see who has first watch," and rolls the dice on the top of a crate. "Bah, 8, green, green, yellow."

Malra rolled next then Han and finally Shala. Han's 15 won easily.

Smiling, Han says "Garu, please return these to their rightful place."

"Hold on." states Garu. "John and Tali still have to roll. It is only right that they, as a bonded couple, be allowed to have a chance to stand first watch."

"Hah! I have seen inside that little love nest they move about in." said Malra. "They have no need to require standing a watch. But you are correct Garu, it is only proper for all to roll."

John had finally put it together. Malra's mention of the shuttle and the sterile field could mean only one thing. Grinning now he says "Malra is correct, though the sterile field in the shuttle only covers our upper bodies, we have no need to stand this watch of yours. Besides, it has been a long day and I think it's about time for Tali and I to retire for the night."

"Remember, 9 hours to Enoch's system then an hour to the relay." stated Shala as she felt Garu's arm reach behind her. Looking at Han, she adds "Now, where do you think they hid the cushions?"

"Night everyone." replied Tali and as she turned added "Come on Captain Grumbles, I think it's time for your bedtime snack." Then began blushing as she realized just what she said and who had heard it.

Chuckling all the way to the after hatch, John just couldn't stop himself after what Tali had said.

The last words the four remaining quarians heard as John and Tali left the compartment was Tali saying "Oh shut up bosh'tet"

…

"Here's your visor sleepyhead." John said as he placed it next to Tali on his pillow. "About another 30 minutes before we drop from FTL. I feel we should be with them when we do. After all, they're here because of us."

Gently rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep, something she found much more effective than the blinking she had to do with the visor in place, Tali says "You're right, but promise me that one day soon, we can just lie in bed until we want to get up, not because we have to."

"Sure, you say that now but as soon as we get to the Normandy, all you will think about is cleaning the engines." John said with a chuckle then added "Come on, time for you to get some breakfast and get ready to transit through the relay. I'm sure there are diagnostics you want to run."

"Trust me John, I do not think only about the Normandy's engines. I also think of the shields and power plant as well." Tali says with a laugh. "And John, it might be better if you ate now, you don't want to scare the others again. I swear Malra thought something was going to burst out of your suit last night."

"Fine, pick on the poor human." John replied but couldn't help the chuckle that followed it. "I ate my breakfast as I watched you sleeping. Did you know that you smile when asleep? A soft, gentle smile, the same way you do when you think of something pleasant. What were you thinking about?"

Smiling now, Tali replies "No John, I didn't but how could I know? You are the only one who has ever seen me asleep. And what I was thinking about? I don't know how to answer that. How do you put all the things you have done for me, with me, into something as simple as a word or sentence?"

Leaning forward, over Tali, John kisses her softly then whispers "I know a word, _saera_."

Breathing her response, she says "Yes, _saera_." Reaching up, she pulls him down for another kiss before releasing him. Looking into his eyes she adds "Next trip we take in this, the whole cabin will be sterile. Now, if I don't put my visor on right now, we may miss the transit all together."

Chuckling, John leans back and watches as Tali seals her visor, then helps her out of bed. Seating his own helmet into place they exit the shuttle, ready for the assault of questions he is sure the others have thought of in the night. Well, in the night when they were not 'standing watch' he thought to himself.

…

Standing at the power and core controls console, Tali was monitoring the systems as beside her Shala did the same to the thrusters and shields. Dropping to sub-light speeds wasn't very worrisome in the small freighter but they had to be ready for anything once they did.

Tali did notice though that Shala seemed to be in better spirits this morning than the night before. Smiling to herself, she could understand why. No matter how worried or upset she was, even just a few minutes with John could ease her mind, the few hours Shala had spent with Garu should have her very relaxed. Realizing what she was thinking about, she almost blushed but controlled it. She was an adult, and what adults did should not embarrass her so.

"You're rather quiet today Tali, is everything alright?" Shala asked as she let her eyes move over the console. "Anything on your mind you need to talk about, it is after all, just us two here. And I don't think secrets need to be kept anymore between us." she added.

"Well... I did notice your more at ease today. That's all." replied Tali. She felt odd making such an obvious statement concerning her time with Garu but last night, all four of them seemed at ease discussing something that almost always embarrassed herself.

Laughing, Shala says "Tali, you are in an unique situation. Your ship allows you to live outside your suit when you wish, even your shuttle now lets you renew your physical bonds to John. Think back to the first time you were able to do that, the feelings that filled your soul then, the peace just his touch or scent gave you. That is what we experience each time we are able to join. I don't mean just the mating, but to feel his hand as it touches me, his breath on my skin as he speaks to me, his scent as it fills my lungs. But I would gladly give that up to be able to hold him when I wanted without fear. I envy you."

Shala had said much more that Tali expected her to and for a moment, she just looked at her panels as she thought about what was said. "Shala, I..." she started to say but Malra's voice interrupted them.

…

"Transition in 5 seconds." Malra said from the bridge as she monitored the flight computer. To her left stood Garu as he monitored the ships sensor's. "Garu, make sure you update everyone on what you see please." she added as the ship slowed and the stars regained their normal colors.

Watching the readouts, Garu waited as the computers received the data and interpreted it for display. In just a few seconds, the massive relay was shown and between it and them, two much smaller contacts. At the same time, over the bridge's comm unit came the call "Mayday. Mayday. This is the quarian Fast Courier Hastyal, we are being attacked. Mayday."

As the message repeated itself, Malra set course for the ship at full thrust then piped the message to the entire ship. "Han, I've set an intercept course but the attacker looks big. Frigate size at least. As soon as Garu has an update, he will let you know."

Garu had, as Malra updated Han, opened communications to the Hastyal. "Zibiil here, we are on an intercept course. Do you have an ID on your attacker?"

After a short pause, most likely as the quarian aboard the Hastyal verified their identity, he heard the response. "Zibiil, run. You won't be much more than a small diversion. The damned batarian frigate opened fire on us almost as soon as it came out of the relay. What the hell do they expect to find on our ship?" replied the Hastyal.

Before either one could respond, Han entered the bridge and moved to the sensors panel. Studying the display he said "Hastyal, this is Admiral Gerrel. Can you make the relay?"

"Admiral? Yes sir. We can make it but with the batarian frigate so close they will be able to pickup our destination and follow us. If you're the only ship in your group, I suggest Admiral, returning to FTL and saving yourselves. We can't dodge them much longer and we have already taken damage. Main weapons offline, shields at 40 percent and our fusion plant is limited in output."

"I don't care if we were in a unarmed shuttle. We do not abandon our people. Who am I speaking to?" replied Han as John entered the bridge as well. He almost told him to return to his weapons post but they were still 20 minutes away at best before they would be able to join in the fight.

"Beez'Raan vas Hastyal, Admiral. Please sir. Don't... Damn, um sorry sir. We took another hit. Shields now down to 14 percent. Admiral don't waste your life. Know we died for our people." replied Beez as she held onto the console. Artificial gravity was acting up as well but didn't want to relay that info.

"Han, you know we can't handle a frigate. By the time we get within firing range that ship will be dead and the frigate will be coming after us. There must be another solution." stated John as he too studied the sensors display.

Garu was well out of his depth here, he could console the living but knew not how to help them now. He quietly moved to the communications station so Malra could return the the helm. Pulling up the roster for the Hastyal, he read each name and uttered a pray for each. Pausing only slightly longer when he reached Beez. He had met her a few times, at clan gatherings during the holiday of _Yilaum do __vis Gren_. Good tech, good kid. He did the same when he reached Hars, his nephew.

Over his internal comms unit, John hears Tali say "John, Legion said they would be stationing a ship in Ganis'zim to protect us when we returned. Would they offer assistance now?"

John had been helpless before, unable to see a way out of this but with Tali's simple question he knew she had seen what he did not. Responding to Tali he says "Contact them, tell them what's happening here and ask if they will help." Then looking at Han he adds "Han, tell them to head to the relay, prepare to transit to Ganis'zim. It won't matter if the frigate follows but tell them to not fire at anything once they transit." If the geth could help, either they would transit here and tie up the attacker or they would wait and let the ships come to them. Even batarians were not stupid enough to attack a geth ship without backup. He was also silently praying that the geth themselves did not destroy the ship.

With a small pop, John's suit comm came alive again with Tali's voice. "John, the geth will not cross into our space but they are willing to defend the courier if they can reach them."

"Your sure John? We don't know what is in that system and their ship is already badly damaged." stated Han as he weighed the choices he had. Trust John's choice and transit to a known geth held system or try to defeat a undamaged frigate with their own light freighter. Though the choice seemed an easy one, it was not. He had to decide if he wanted to have the Hastyal destroyed by the batarians, the geth or just by the transit as the ship was so badly damaged.

"Han, you need to decide." stated John as he watched the courier alter course again. He hated times like this, when he was unable to act. Why the hell do these attacks seem to occur when he was not aboard the Normandy?

"Hastyal, make for the relay, best possible speed. Destination is the Ganis'zim star system. Once there, do your best to stay alive but do not fire at anything. That is an order. Ancestors willing, you shall not meet with them this day."

Both Han and John watched as the courier altered course, the massive change seemed to catch the frigate off guard as well as it took them a few moments to begin their own course changes, buying the courier a brief reprieve.

What seemed like hours was in fact only minutes before first the courier then the frigate itself vanished from their sensors. The last communications they had had with the Hastyal was a very quiet, calm, Beez, reciting the Ancestors Right of Acceptance prayer.

…

**Nis'telz:** Dice, specifically 3, 6-sided, 6 colored dice. Literal translation: Chances of Life. Used in many games, the dice are all numbered 1-6 but the colors of each face are different on each die. In order of lowest to highest, the colors are red, brown, green, yellow, purple and blue. The origin of the colors used is believed to have been drawn from the caste system of early quarian history. The colors moved from rank to trade as their civilization grew to adulthood.

**Yilaum**** do vis Gren:** A quarian holiday meant to renew the clans feelings of family. Literal translation: Memories of the Clan. A time when clan members reunite with all the clans family's within the fleet as well as with their past, their ancestry. Stories are told, not just to the children, but to all as a reminder of what the clan truly stands for. Family.


	79. Chapter 79

Alliances

Chapter 79 : Pressure

Time seemed to stop for everyone aboard the Zibiil, for 5 agonizing seconds, no breath was drawn. Still 22 minutes away from the relay, all they could do was pray the Hastyal had survived not only the transit through it, but the encounters on the other side.

Two minutes more had passed and utter silence still held its sway over John and the rest as they waited for some word or sign of what had happened so far away yet so close to them. John was getting ready to have Tali contact the geth but a noise stopped him.

Finally, with a crackle, the voice of an unknown quarian was heard. "Admiral Gerrel, I am Captain Ian'Tarmill. The frigate has been destroyed but please do not follow us. We are surrounded by geth."

Relief snapped Han out of his silence and said "Captain Tarmill, cut your engines and do not fire at them."

"Admiral, we could not if we wanted to. Our ship is dead, most of my crew are either dead, injured or unconscious. And against geth frigates and a cruiser, we would not stand a chance anyway. I am surprised though that they have allowed us to live this long. All power is offline, life support is down, we are using our suit's systems and what little backup power that remains for now but you know our chances. At least the bastards that killed us died before we will." replied Tarmill.

Upset about the deaths, Han was not about to let these people lose hope. Responding he says "Listen to me carefully Captain. The geth will not attack you." Checking the chrono, Han continues "We will be along side the Hastyal in just about 20 minutes. Ignore the ship, help those you can and together we will mourn those that have already joined with the Ancestors but, Captain, do not lose hope."

"I... I don't understand Admiral. The geth... Why will they not attack?" asked Tarmill as he reached out to stop the lifeless body of Rivi from drifting by. Gently, he pulls her down and secures her with some wiring that had been blown out of the primary navigation's console. He could not bare to look upon her face through her cracked visor, vacuum had distorted her quarian features into a nightmarish parody of her natural beauty.

"All will be explained once you are safely aboard Captain. Please, tend to those that still live, we are on our way." responded Han. Malra had moved next to him and wrapped her arm about him, not just to give him support but to also help her stand as well. The loss of life was never easy for her to take. Knowing this, Han had reached around her as well.

Knowing he was speaking out of place, Garu asked "Captain Tarmill, what of Beez and Hars'Raan?"

"Beez... is unconscious. I do not know the extent of her injuries, Hars is tending to her as we speak. May I ask, how is it you know them?

"Forgive me, I am Garu'Raan. They are niece and nephew by bond and blood." he replied.

"I will inform them of your concern but now I must leave you and see to my crew." stated Tarmill and with that, terminated the connection. Turning, he headed aft to the weapons section, praying to the Ancestors as he went that his lifemate, his Zaa was still among the living. He had been speaking to her up until the final, deadly blow, had fallen. Since then, only noise was to be heard on their dedicated channel.

…

"There they are Han, 4 degrees to starboard, about 2 up." stated Malra. The Zibiil's sensors had detected the faint heat signature of the ship but it was growing dimmer fast and everyone aboard had been worried they would not find it before it cooled too much to detect. At first, after passing through the relay, all she could do was stare at the geth frigate that had remained near the relay. She had never been this near to even a destroyed geth ship and her heart had been pounding in her chest ever since seeing it.

"Garu, signal the Hastyal again, warn them that we must stop their rotation before we can dock with them." Han said as he maneuvered the Zibiil into position. The courier was rolling about it's center of mass, luckily, it was a slow rotation so should not be too difficult to stop.

After attempting to contact the ship, Garu said "Either their communications are completely down now or no one is on the bridge to receive them Han."

"Very well." Han said but before he could touch the controls John spoke out.

"Han, we have the shuttle. Let me use it to stop them." John said as he stood.

"Good idea. This freighter is not designed for delicate work. John, take care. That ship's mass is over 30 times your shuttle's. I do not want to lose another person this day." stated Han then added "Especially someone I have come to know as a friend."

For the next 10 minutes, all anyone on board the Zibiil could do was watch as John used the shuttle's thrusters to first cancel one roll then the next. Finally, with his on board fuel supply almost exhausted, the Hastyal came to rest. John waited then as the Zibiil docked before reentering the hold.

As soon as the seal registered, the hatch was opened and everyone on board the Zibiil moved onto the Hastyal, each one carrying either medical kits or life support equipment. Their movements slowed by the loss of gravity, they quickly found the remaining crew in the medical bay. Of a crew of 16, 9 had survived, 6 of which were still unconscious.

John, unfamiliar with the ships design, took a little longer to reach them. Tali's instructions had helped tremendously in that regard. Together they began moving the survivors back to the Zibiil. Tali, had with foresight, turned off the gravity panels on the Zibiil as well making the move much easier even if slower. Only after the unconscious bodies were safely laid on the deck was gravity restored.

"Han, Tali and I are going to see if the ship can be made functional again. If not and there are life threatening injuries here, we will have to abandon this voyage and return to the fleet." stated Shala. She knew that both Malra and Garu were much better suited to helping the wounded than she was and as she looked at what was left of the Hastyal's crew, she prayed that they may find someone still alive. At least one lifemate had been lost, this would affect Tali deeply. Her bond was still so new that not even having John beside her could stop her from feeling the intense needs her body would be demanding.

Looking at the crew as well, John said "I'm useless here as well Han. I may not be much help but I would rather be doing something than just standing here." Following behind them, he wonders what else will go wrong with the mission.

For over an hour John's strength was needed as he had to manually force open door after door, almost always to a compartment just filled with equipment or crates but in the end they had located every missing person. All dead. Making their way back to the Zibiil, Shala had them stop at each living space and gather the few belongings found in them. Some to be returned to the living aboard the ship, the rest to their families or clan to remember them by.

In the engine room, Tali had just shook her head as the full impact of the damage could be seen. The ship had been holed, destroying the fusion plant's control systems as well as the backups. The blood droplets that still floated in the airless room told the story of death. She was angry. There had been no reason, no cause for anyone to attack the ship. 7 people dead because of what? Tears rolling down her face, she turned and just silently followed Shala and John through the ship.

In the airlock, Shala left John and Tali there, allowing them some privacy as she went to update Han. They had spoken on their suit's comm units so he already knew the worst but she used the excuse so as give John a chance to speak with Tali privately.

Now that they were alone and off that derelict, Tali turned to John and held him tightly as she let the tears she had been trying to hold finally flow freely. "Why, why" was all she said at first. "There was nothing anyone could have wanted on that ship."

John just quietly held her as her anger worked itself out of her system. Slowly, he felt her grip about him lessen, her sobbing slow and knew that she was regaining control again. Softly he said "I don't know why they attacked, it doesn't matter now. All that does matter is those 9 lives in there. They need support in getting through this and that means we're it. We need to help them now." Pausing for a moment just to listen to her breathing, he adds "Ready?"

Sniffing once more, her emotions controlled, Tali responds "Yes." Releasing her grip on him, she turns and activates the icons to open the inner hatch.

Walking into the living area, as the forward hold had become known as, John was pleased to see that at least one of the quarians had awakened. The way she was holding onto the male told him all he needed to know of their relationship. Lifemates.

"John, Shala and I have been talking. There appears to be only minor injuries here, a few broken or cracked ribs and lacerations but nothing serious. Still, we are unsure of our course. Do we continue, taking them to the Normandy or return to the fleet. I am for continuing as getting another chance to make the trip will not come for a few weeks at best." stated Han.

"And I am for getting these people back home. All will need counseling, some more than others if they lost their lifemates. Though I agree that getting another chance will take some time, I am more concerned about their," indicating the survivors, "welfare at present." said Shala.

Turning to face them, a male quarian says "Forgive me Admirals, I am Captain Ian'Tarmill _vasei_ Hastyal. We have no home to go to, what remains of it lies just outside your airlock. From what I have heard you saying to one another, your mission is more important than taking us back to the fleet."

From his position beside a quarian female, though this one still unconscious, another male adds "He is right Aunt Raan. You may not have meant to but you let it slip about the importance of your mission. And if I may recall your own words, the mission always comes first no matter the cost."

"Do not use my own words against me Hars, you know that can be a dangerous game to play. You may be family but that does not give you right to question me." stated Shala as she stood and approached him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she adds "Yes, the mission must come first but this is one time the cost may be too high."

Standing there, her hands on his shoulders he looked into her eyes, judging her emotions. Seeing the concern in them, concern for him and his Beez, he readies his response when a soft voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Ha... Hars, I'm alive? Why am I not dead?" Beez said softly but as her eyes focused on him with a female, touching him, she said in a louder voice "And why is that female's hands upon you?" Sitting up too quickly, a dizziness overcomes her for a moment.

Quickly removing her hands, Shala looks down at Beez and says with a laugh "Only making sure my nephew is well Beez. It is very good to hear your voice again."

Kneeling quickly, Hars gently holds her as she wraps her arms around him. "I thought I was dead Hars, I kept waiting for the Ancestors to guide me but they never came." she said softly. The female's words finally sank in. Looking up she adds "Aunt Raan? How? The geth! They surrounded us!" Her memory of the moment came sharply into view, the transit, seeing the 4 geth ships, the explosion then drifting in a dark void. "How did I not die?"

"Shhh, quiet now. You did not die because the Ancestors knew you still had purpose here, beside me. Now rest a bit more." Looking up at Raan for a moment, Hars returns his gaze to Beez and adds "I fear our battle is not over just yet."

"He's right Shala, even I can see that. We must wait until they all awaken and have their answer. They are safe aboard this ship, no emergency exists to force us one way or the other. They must decide this course, not us." stated Han

Sighing, Shala says "You are correct. Let us mark the wreck with a beacon, note its course and speed then return to the relay where we can wait until a choice is made." Turning back to Hars she adds "And no matter what, it pleases me greatly that you two survived."

…

"John, you know you can't keep them." Tali said with a light laugh as she laid down. Reaching up, she unsealed her visor and placed it above her head, easily in reach but not in the way. Though not tired, with so many quarians now aboard that needed some time to reflect on the day, they had retired to the shuttle. And laying next to John always made her feel better. After the losses today, she needed to hold him, touch him. Janz's loss today hit her the hardest, she lost her lifemate. Looking at John, Tali shuddered as the thought of losing him was too much for her.

"Funny Tali. But you're right, we do seem to be collecting quarians and geth lately. I'm just mad because the geth would not enter Enoch's system. If they had, they could have prevented the death's. When we get back on the Normandy, I plan to have a little talk with Legion about that. Although I'm glad we are continuing I was surprised by their reaction." John said in reply as he laid down beside her.

Laying her head down on his shoulder, she says "John, you heard them, all nine, even poor Janz whose lifemate died in her arms, said the mission was too important. None of them wanted to be the cause for a delay. This is a decision that had to be left to them and they chose to continue. The Normandy has plenty of room to house them for the short time we will be on Rannoch."

"I just wish we could have done more to help them. 7 people Tali, 7 dead. At least the fleet will know what happened and that they are safe. Sending the _EGADS_ message capsule back to the fleet was a good idea. At least they won't worry about a missing ship." he said

"We all wish that John but we did all that we could. Had we not been there, it would have been 16 dead, not just the 7." she replied. Moving her hand down to his chest, she lightly lets her fingers trace the contours of his muscles, trying to draw his mind away from the losses. Closing her eyes, she breathes deeply, letting his scent fill her. Deep inside her, she knew she needed more but without a cleanroom, she would settle for this, she had to settle for this.

"You're trying to make me forget the day and it won't work Tali." he said as he felt her hand move. Though if he let her continue much longer it would definitely have an effect on him. "If I had waited until the Normandy was repaired we could have..."

Tali gave up the subtle attempts as her lips pressed against his, his words ceased as the kiss deepened. Softly, she moved her fingers through his short cropped hair, letting a single one trace his ear. Feeling his response, she ends the kiss, leaning back just slightly so she could look into his eyes. Smiling she says "Had you waited, they would all be dead now as the Normandy is still under repairs. John, your decision made the difference today."

Smiling in return, he says "Some days, it feels like I'm just following a script. Doing things that at the time seem odd but then events turn out, like these today, that make the choices fit." Seeing the look in Tali's eyes, he reaches up and pulls her back to him, letting his kiss finish his thoughts.

Holding the kiss as long as they could, their tongues moved against one another, sending sensations through each of their bodies. Parting for air, she says softly "Only 4 hours till we drop from FTL and another 3 before we reach the Normandy. Do you think we will be spending much time aboard?" She wanted the physical contact, no she realized, she needed it.

Surprised at her change in topics, and disappointed as well, she was a great kisser, he replied "Well, that really depends on Shala and Han. I get the feeling those two plan on destroying Legion just with questions. Guess it's lucky we have Bravo aboard as well."

"Good, maybe I can get it to slow down the responses as well. Just to buy us a little more time at home." Tali said with a mischievous look in her eyes. _Good, he is relaxing. Keelah he smells good._

Laughing now, John says "I think the shuttle may develop a fault. Something that takes a night to repair at least?" Reaching up, he places his hand on the back of her head and pulls her to him, once more letting his tongue explore hers.

Moaning softly as his kisses affected her, she moved her hand once more to his chest, letting her fingers dig in slightly and firmly drawing them down towards his stomach. Quickly, her hand moved to his shoulder, using it to pull herself on top of him as her legs straddled his.

Pulling her tighter to him, he reached down with his now free hand to grab her bottom, squeezing it, as the kiss continued. Releasing her head, he brought the hand to her chest, gently fondling her as she moaned once more.

Slowly, she began to move against him, grinding her body into his as she pulled her head back, breaking the kiss. Grinning at him, she said "This is one battle I know I can win." The look she gave was pure desire as she increased the pressure between them. Even her suit could not hide the heat she felt coming from him or his firmness.

"Think so?" he replied as he bucked his hips, pushing Tali into the air just enough so that he could turn her over, letting her land on the bed on her back. Leaning over her, his hand still on her breast, he smiled and said "Let's try this my way." Leaning forward he once more began kissing her as his hand began sliding down her suit, moving down past her stomach and finally reaching its goal. Pressing firmly, he smiled as the pressure produced a moan from her. Pulling his head back, it was his turn to grin now as he said "Yes, I think this will do nicely." and once more applied enough pressure to cause her to moan again as she closed her eyes.

…

**Vasei:** Former crew of. Used only by survivors due to the loss of their ship. Temporary designation.

**EGADS:** Emergency Guided Automated Distress System.


	80. Chapter 80

Alliances

Chapter 80 : Foreplay

"Please everyone, there are a few small things I need to go over before we reach the Normandy. Including you four." John said as first he looked at the entire group of quarians then to just Shala and the rest of the Rannoch team. The ship was about 2 hours away from the Normandy and he really needed to talk to them.

As everyone quieted down, John saw Garu sitting next to Janz, speaking very softly to her. They had been lucky there, Garu was trained to handle losses such as Janz had had, it was the deciding factor for himself to continue the trip. Seeing as they were all now watching him, waiting for his information, he straightened up, placed his hands behind his back and began.

"I will start with what the original members of this little expedition already know." John said. Letting his gaze move to each of the Hastyal's crew he continued "Currently, there are 3 geth platforms aboard the Normandy." He waited a few moments for their voices to settle down then added "I, we." he said indicating Tali who stood beside him, "have been working on a peaceful end to the quarian/geth conflict. I know you all know we are currently behind the Perseus Veil but you do not know our objective. Our team, our mission, is to land on Rannoch to provide proof of the offer made by the geth."

With the mentioning of Rannoch, every one of the survivors began speaking, asking questions or just exclaiming there disbelief or excitement. Han stood and with a loud "Quiet!" they all settled down again.

Continuing John says "The permissions I have are for only a few people. I am sorry but you will not be allowed to accompany us to Rannoch's surface." The disappointment he heard was understandable. "Only the geth themselves may change this part of the agreement. However, if they do allow it, and your own Admirals have no concerns then you will all be welcome but there will be rules we will all have to abide by. What they are, I have not been told but before we land the geth will inform us. Just one thing, please do not shoot the geth."

That brought a few soft chuckles from the group. Now, John thought to himself, time to address the other issue. Looking at the Admirals so they knew this was to include them, he says "The Normandy was built by Cerberus." He was surprised at the lack of concern, that is until a lone voice spoke up.

"Captain Shepard, we all know the Normandy's builders, we also know who captains the ship now. It does not concern us." stated Captain Tarmill.

"Thank you Captain but Cerberus is known for pushing limits and boundaries. The Normandy was no exception. There is something aboard that no one outside the ship's crew or its creators know about. As it stands now, at least to my understanding, the Normandy is basically a sentient starship. There is an AI aboard, called EDI that is in essence the ship. She can control almost everything aboard and is considered a friend."

"A WHAT!" exclaimed Shala. "That is too much John for even me to accept. Tali, how could you accept that? How could you stay aboard a ship knowing something like that was there?"

Sighing, Tali replies "I was shocked at first myself. When I first joined John's crew, EDI was only able to access specific sections of the ship's systems, so it was not so difficult to ignore it. But as our missions progressed, I learned it was something that could be treated as just another crew member, something now that I trust with my life. She has saved not just the Normandy but the crew more than a few times. What is just as important is that she trusts us."

Sitting down, he lets Tali field the questions dealing with EDI. It was a long discussion but in the end, Tali seemed to relieve most of their fears. The fact that the marines had returned safely from the ship before and that even Kal'Reegar and Lana'Shalgur were still safely aboard had greatly lessened their worries. Shala seemed to be the only holdout on acceptance but when Tali asked if she had felt threatened during her previous stay she finally allowed herself to accept it. He did not think that they would trust EDI, but he didn't think they would try to attack her either.

Glancing at his chrono, he saw that they should be in direct communications range now and as the group quieted down to the low talk practiced on the fleet for conversations in public, he contacted the ship. "Normandy, this is the quarian freighter Zibiil. Do you read me?" He made sure the external speakers were active so everyone could hear the conversation.

Every quarian who heard the response knew it was the AI that responded as it replied "Captain Shepard, it is good to hear you are safe. I have been tracking your ship and wondered when you would contact me. Since you are in a quarian vessel, I must assume your mission in the fleet was a success or you lost another shuttle."

"Thanks for reminding me EDI, the mission was a success. How goes the repairs on the Normandy?" John asked as he watched the reactions of the group. From the back of the group, a voice could be heard asking "Why has it not killed the crew?"

Before Captain Tarmill could rebuke the speaker, EDI replied "Very well. The new armor has arrived and the geth are currently in the process of replacing it. Once done I will be much harder to kill. To address the other question, I will respond the same way I did with Lana'Shalgur when she asked the same question. The crew was not removed, or killed, because that would have been wrong. To destroy another sentience is unacceptable unless they are trying to kill me or my crew."

As the quarians all began speaking to each other after that answer, John asked "Has there be any problems?"

"No, it has been uneventful but I do believe as soon as you are aboard Kal will ask to meet with you." replied EDI.

"Alright, I thought that would happen, that's why I brought reinforcements. EDI, can you access this ship's controls? If you can then we can all board the Normandy and not worry about the freighter drifting away or being struck."

As John asked that, Han looked at him then slowly nodded. It would make sense to have the AI control the ship this close to all the asteroid debris even though the thought of it left his stomach feeling queasy. "I can setup a link if needed. I would like everyone to come with us aboard your ship John." he finally said.

"Thank you but I was specifically designed to access ship's systems as part of my basic countermeasures against attackers." After a short pause EDI continues "I have accessed the ship and am now controlling its approach, you are only 18 minutes away, I would recommend preparing to depart the Zibiil. Also, I should be visible in your view-ports now."

Moving forward, into the small bridge, gasps of surprise or 'Keelah' were uttered by everyone who could see the Normandy. The ship seemed to be moving, its hull shifting as if alive. One of the survivors, a tech by the color of his _realk_, slipped into the sensors section and brought up a magnified view. What was displayed shocked them all but John and Tali, they were just surprised.

Clearly shown on the screen were at least 50 geth moving over the outer hull of the Normandy. Each one moving with purpose, some carrying a section of what must be the new armor to install while others were removing the older, battle damaged sections.

"Bosh'tet, move over and let me see please" came a voice from behind. He recognized that voice, Beez. Smiling, John take's Tali's hand and pulls her with him off the bridge to allow others to see. Looking at her after they extricated themselves from the mob at the hatch, he says "We need to stow the bed in the shuttle. It will be a snug fit to get them all aboard in one trip but if they don't mind the close quarters it would be quickest to do it that way. Being that tightly packed won't be an issue will it?"

"After seeing the conditions on the Tonbay and the Ikarai, do you really need to ask?" Tali asked.

"Well, after hearing Beez almost threaten Shala just because she was touching Hars and knowing my own feelings when I saw Han leaning over you before, I was unsure." John said as he recalled his feelings then.

Tali smiled at his admission of protectiveness, though she knew he would see it as jealousy, to her it was his desire, his need to protect what belonged to him through their bond. He needed to protect her. Replying she said "It was not that they were touching but how they were touching that caused the reaction. Our responses are more territorial than anything else John. We move closer to our mates if we sense trouble, we defend them if attacked, we protect what is ours. Shala's hands on Hars implied intimacy between them, that was the reason for Beez's question. But we also temper our responses to situations such as being tightly packed into a ship. They will be fine aboard the shuttle and it is only a short trip."

Moving back to the shuttle, they cleared the bed and crates from the passenger compartment, stowing them with the rest of the items brought by the Rannoch team as well as what had been salvaged from the Hastyal. At the end, they had been joined by Garu and a few of the survivors, Tami, Beez and Hars. Together it had been quick work to clear the compartment.

Both Tami and Beez had expressed surprise as they noted the sterile field emitters that they had left in place. As John and Garu discussed EDI, he had seen the three women moving off, discussing something in very low voices. Garu had more questions concerning the stability of EDI's personality but John was unable to answer most of them, suggesting instead to actually ask EDI herself. Garu's look of shock did not surprise John at all.

"Captain Shepard." EDI said over his suit's comm unit. "The Zibiil is holding position 100 meters from the asteroid. I am ready to control the shuttle when you are ready to return home."

Replying, John says "Thanks EDI, I'll start getting them aboard now."

"And Captain, the shuttle's reaction mass is extremely low. I do not recommend sightseeing until after the fuel has been replenished." stated EDI as the connection broke.

Looking at Garu, John says "Time to get everyone aboard. The Zibiil is stationary and I know of a number of people who have questions to ask both EDI and Legion." Turning to where Tali and the others had walked to, he called out "Tali, it's time to go home."

Loading the shuttle had been fairly easy, well, easy after prying Han from the view-port and Shala from the communications console. Captain Tarmill had just quietly walked back to the shuttle but paused to say to John "Captain, will my crew, ah... those people that are with me, will they be able to examine your ship?"

"Of course Captain. They may study or examine anything they want with the exception of deck 1. The only thing on that deck is Tali's and my home. And Captain, they are still your crew, your people. A ship does not make people follow you, the person you are inside does. They still look to you for guidance, they trust your judgment, don't deny them that."

Nodding silently, Tarmill boarded the shuttle as well. Squeezing past them, John was just able to reach the door to the small cockpit but was unable to sit. Both Shala and Han had taken those positions with Tali standing behind Shala at the co-pilots position. Noticing the crate still on the ship John says "Tali, I checked the shuttle clear of containers, how did that get back aboard?"

Glancing down, Tali smiles and answers "Shala brought it. It contains Lana's new suit and _realk_."

Yes, her new suit. That means Lana will be able to leave their cabin and then he could resume where he left off with Tali. He still remembered the evil look she gave him as he brought her so close to completion before they had been interrupted by Shala. Grinning to himself now, John says "All aboard Han, take us out but be advised that once clear of the Zibiil, EDI will be piloting us in."

Han's hands paused briefly as he heard John but relaxed since he was already committed to what ever happened. This journey had already become greater than it began as. Saving over half the crew of the ill fated Hastyal was only the beginning as John's revealing of EDI and the ship itself crawling with geth had shown him that surprise and impossible situations seemed normal for him. "Shala, if you would open the Zibiil's cargo hatch, I believe we are ready." he said.

Once the hatch was opened, Han released the mag-clamps and slowly brought the shuttle out of the cargo bay. Almost as soon as it was clear, he realized he was no longer controlling the ship.

All four watched as the spinning asteroid before them slowed and finally stopped its rotation. They all knew that the shuttle itself had just matched the spin but the effect was interesting none the less. Passing over the sheared plain, the Normandy grew in size until finally, all the details could be seen. Gaping holes in the exterior skin and armor could be seen as geth moved new sections of armor into place.

As the shuttle dipped below the Normandy, the cargo bay doors began to open but what drew Shala's attention was the discoloration of the armor plates under the bow. "John, what caused that?" she asked as she pointed to a spot just forward of the Normandy's main weapons bay.

"Caused what?" John asked as he followed her pointing hand. Seeing it, he adds "I believe that was due to our main guns. They have been improved since the ship was designed. I may need to have someone look at extending them further from the hull. Can't have them baking us like that every time we fire them."

"EDI, have you notified everyone aboard that we are back?" Asked Tali wondering if Kal would ask as soon as they opened the hatch. It had been known to happen within the fleet, trouble was, she didn't see him in the hold.

"Yes Tali, Doctor Chakwas and her medical team are standing by to check and offer assistance." EDI replied.

"Thank you." responded Tali. It was just a feeling but something in the way EDI had answered her, the tone or pitch seemed off, almost as if EDI could actually be grinning. For some reason, Tali could not shake the thought that she had forgotten something.

Under EDI's expert guidance, the shuttle quickly entered the Cargo bay and set down gently on its deck. Behind him, John first heard the door open, then a number of gasps from the quarians followed by Mordin's voice, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Oh my, salarian. Aliens aboard the ship, " Mordin says then taking a deep breath to add "Must have seen me coming. Observant. Now where is patient? Where is Tali'Shepard?"

Chuckling John says "Oops, forgot to mention the not so all human crew aboard."

Tali just said "Keelah."

For a moment, it seemed as if none of the quarians in the compartment were moving then as John heard Dr. Chakwas calling out, felt the pressure of someone against his back lessen then disappear as the group exited the shuttle.

"I'm Doctor Chakwas, please, if you were on the Hastyal, please come over here." she called out. "Don't be shy and which one of you is Garu'Raan?" Seeing one of the men motion to himself she adds "Please, could you join me, I can scan a body but I don't have your insight in other areas."

Smiling to himself, he approaches the gray topped female, he had to admire her tact with her statement. Walking up to her, he bows slightly saying "I am Garu'Raan vas Tonbay, how may I be of assistance Doctor Chakwas?" He was pretty sure he knew how, she needed his input on their mental states, he asked because he was unsure of what else to say.

As the shuttle cleared out, Tali exited the cockpit and found herself looking directly at Mordin. "Doctor Solus, um... I forgot to get the samples. I'm sorry."

"No, not why upset, not at all. Upset because you left the ship when you should not have. Medication should not have affected you adversely but still, too far away for me to help if it did." Mordin said as he scanned her with his omnitool. Muttering to himself mostly, he added "Good. Cell count up, no signs of infection or variance in responses, better than Lana'Shalgur."

"What about Lana?" Tali asked Dr. Solus.

"Just a minor infection, no cause for alarm." Mordin replied then added "Please provide a sample soon." Turning he walked towards the elevator.

John had watched the exchange between Tali and Mordin and felt relief that the medication he had given her seemed to be actually working as Mordin predicted it would. "Looks like Doctor Chakwas has the Hastyal's crew well in hand for the time being." he said as he took Tali's hand and stepped out of the shuttle.

"Yes, and she has Garu with her to help with the psychological issues as well. But I am surprised I don't see Kal here. You know I expected him to ask as soon as we returned." stated Tali as she looked around the cargo bay.

Looking towards the elevator, John saw Miranda in the upper observation area just shaking her head.

Miranda had come down just to watch how John handled the meeting with the quarians and EDI. Her lopsided grin though was for another reason. Seeing all the quarians coming out of the small shuttle reminded her of something, but she could not remember what exactly. Something Barnum?

Nodding to Miranda, John says to Tali "Not sure where everyone will sleep tonight but I guess that decision can wait for awhile. Let's go Tali, time to introduce the group to EDI first then Legion and the bobbsey twins."

Tali had almost asked who he meant but decided it was best not to, the way he said it meant he was playing with her and he had already done enough of that. All she wanted to do was get Lana's suit on her and out of her home. She wanted to show John what almost 2 hours of foreplay did to a quarian female, what it did to her, if he lived through it he would be pleased.

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	81. Chapter 81

Alliances

Chapter 81 : Pleased

Turning to retrieve the small crate that held Lana's suit, Tali sees that Han has already brought it out. "Han, let me take that. I am sure Lana won't mind if I bring it too her." she said as she reached out for it.

Chuckling, John said "In that much of a hurry Tali? I'm sure the suit can wait until we take care of matters here. Don't you?"

With a single word, she let John know that she was not about to wait any longer than she had to. She simply said "No." Taking the crate, she turned and headed towards the elevator but as she started to move, Kal stepped out of it. Seeing him, Tali stops knowing that she had to spend time with him as well.

John had seen Kal as well and looking at the medical team, it was obvious they would have the Hastyal's crew tied up for a few more minutes at least, decided to get this over with now. Walking up to Tali, together they approached him. Behind them Shala, Han and Malra had followed them.

Recognizing the Admirals, Kal stood straighter and said "Admiral Raan, Admiral Gerrel. I apologize, I should be at my watch. Good day to you." He should have waited until he could approach Shepard in private and he knew it. Turning to go, Tali called his name.

"Kal?" she asked. "You are down here for a reason. Please tell John, ask John, what you need." And please hurry up she added to herself then felt ashamed as she was letting her own needs override his.

"He is acting like he has hot toes the way he is bouncing around but by his sound, I would say it's just a little congestion and fever that has him acting so." stated Malra chuckling.

"What! Kal, talk to me. Let me hear your voice again." demanded Tali as she stood there glaring at him.

Kal turned slowly, embarrassed now due to Malra's words. "Ma'am, it's nothing that a day or so won't finally clear up." he said looking more at the floor than anywhere else.

"John, I'm going to check on Lana, see how bad her fever is." Without waiting for a reply, Tali boarded the elevator leaving them all standing there.

Softly, Kal spoke to Lana through their dedicated channel, informing her of Tali's imminent arrival as he turned to watch Tali leave. He wanted to follow but John's words relieved him of any thoughts of danger to her.

"Don't worry Kal, the worst Tali will do is get embarrassed, you know she cares deeply for both of you. Now, you needed to see me for a reason didn't you. Before you ask, I believe that either Han or Shala would not only be willing to hear the same request but have already decided to grant it." John said as he smiled. Realizing that he could now finally remove his helmet, he did so, placing it on the console they stood by.

Looking at the three people who could perform the rights, he felt guilty in his choice. He owed not only his life but the life of Lana's to Shepard, still, he was a traditionalist. He wanted to be bonded by a quarian, a true quarian. "I am sorry, both Lana and I owe you much Captain Shepard but in this, with Admiral Gerrel here..." He paused for a moment then turned to face Han directly and asked "Admiral, I respectfully request the Rites of Bonding. Lana'Shalgur holds my soul as I hold hers."

"It will be my honor to bond your souls so that all may see where once stood two, one now stands." replied Han formally. "The question now remains as to when. Shall we perform the rites now, before our mission is accomplished or after when you may join immediately with your lifemate as is customary? It is my belief that John wishes both you and Lana to accompany us on the mission."

"Admiral, without a proper suit, Lana could not go but if required I will. I would prefer if we were bonded sooner than later though." replied Kal. In the back of his mind, he was concerned about how she was fairing with Tali. Tali had seemed agitated but he was unsure why. Her body language had implied extreme frustration.

"Kal, we brought Lana's replacement suit with us. Tali has just taken it up to her. With that knowledge, what is your answer?" asked Shala. She was pretty sure what he would say, he always held duty over self and to be honest, she would feel much safer knowing that instead of just John and Tali, there would be two more marines with them.

"Then both Lana and I will do our duty, we will accompany you to Rannoch. But my request still stands, I would like to stand on Rannoch with my lifemate, fully recognized by the fleet and the Ancestors." Kal replied.

"Gather your council, prepare your offer, we will be leaving at 08:00 hours tomorrow morning. We will perform the rights just before we leave Kal." Han said then turning to John adds "We have much to do before the morning. Please show us this EDI of yours and then Legion."

"Admiral Gerrel, I am here. If you wish to speak with me, all you need to do is state my name and I will answer." stated EDI from the holo-pad on the Cargo bay's console. Her blue sphere had appeared as soon as she had begun speaking.

Han studied the hologram for a moment as he formed his question. Holo-pad, not a physical being as the geth were. It meant a central hub, a locus that could be destroyed if need be. "EDI, I have but one question. If to save the crew, would you sacrifice yourself?" Han asked trying to see where this things loyalties lie. A simple yes or no would mean the same thing to him, EDI was lying.

"The question is not an easy one to answer Admiral. It would require that the crew not be aboard me when the choice came. If that were the case, then I would not be saving the crew but attempting to save myself. If the crew were aboard, then by being destroyed it would also kill the crew. The only way I can answer you is to state a fact. When the crew was abducted by the collectors and Captain Shepard made the decision to attempt the Omega 4 relay to rescue them knowing it was most likely a one way trip, that we would all die, I did not stop him."

Surprised by the answer, Han said "Thank you EDI." _Did not stop him. Telling words, very telling._ He would need some time to weigh that answer.

"Admiral Raan, it is a pleasure to finally meet the one who bonded Captain Shepard and Tali. I am sorry that I was unable to attend the ceremony but hope the same will not be true of Kal's." said EDI.

John noticed that every quarian in the hold was now silent as they watched and listened to EDI. At least no one had fainted or screamed. So far, this part was going much better than he expected.

"EDI, you will be more than welcomed to witness my bonding." replied Kal much to the surprise of the other quarians. It was obvious to them that he had already accepted the AI.

…

"I wish to enter Lana, will you unseal this door please?" asked Tali as she stood there. She had let the elevator ride up cool her temper. In all honesty, she had no reason to be upset, no matter what transpired within the cabin. Nothing would have been done before they both acknowledged the bonding, before both knew they were one. She had once more let her needs interfere with, override, the needs of others. Something she needed to think about. But not now.

Lana had worried at first after Kal's warning, for a warning it had been. But Tali seemed calm in her request so unsealing the door, she wrapped the scarf about her head and waited as the airlock's decontamination sequence cycled. She wondered what had prompted Kal's call but knew soon enough she would have her answer.

Even though she was waiting for it, Lana still jumped a little as the inner door opened revealing Tali holding a crate. "Tali, it is good to see you. I hope your trip to the fleet was successful." she said trying to relieve her own worry.

Stepping into the cabin, Tali had an immediate feeling of home, the same feeling anyone gets when returning from a long journey. Responding as she walked down the steps Tali said "Very successful Lana. I even have a surprise for you." Placing the container on the low table by the couch she turns to study Lana's face, or at least what she could see of it. Her eyes were clear, no look of self doubt or confusion. The look of a bonded female.

Hearing Tali's words hope rose in Lana as the only thing she would have brought so quickly to her was her suit. She said with a little uncertainty in her voice, "It is too soon, it cannot be what I pray to the Ancestors it is. Please tell me now so I may know. Is it my suit?"

Smiling Tali responds "Yes Lana, your suit is here. Once more you may walk freely without concern."

Hearing something in Tali's voice she laughs and says "And return to you what is rightfully yours Tali." Seeing the slight jerk, a little shift in Tali's stance she knows she had heard correctly. "Please do not worry. I wish nothing more than to leave your home so that you and Captain Shepard may once again have your private moments. Kal's and mine will wait but tell me, has Kal asked the Captain yet?" As she spoke, she had opened the case to see wrapped in sealed, sterile packages, her suit as well as a new helmet. The fleet had replaced the entire outfit. Laughing she adds "I see someone thought ahead." as she pulled out two _realk's_, one the familiar diamond shaped spirals of clan Shalgur and the other, the softer swirls and lines of clan Reegar. Both colored purple.

"Lana I must apologize for my rudeness. You may have heard that we aided a courier on our return flight back. We rescued who we could but one lost her lifemate. It has left me... needy for the touch of mine. But your needs must come first." Tali said knowing that Lana could understand what she meant. John might not though, he does not know how anothers loss can affect all around them. His handy work earlier had only increased her need tenfold as well.

"Tali, I have seen only Kal these last few days and just yesterday, Doctor Solus, as he checked on me. I welcome the fact that I may once more walk about freely. Don't forget, I have seen little of this wonderful ship you call home, and I plan to explore it in detail now that I can. Edie has tried to explain the different parts of the Normandy but I want to see them myself. Of course, that is, after I am bonded. If you will give me some time alone, I will dress now. And please do not worry, if I delay even a moment before dressing then it is I who is being rude, not you."

"Then I will leave you now, they are still on the cargo deck, please join us when you are ready." replied Tali. Turning to leave the cabin, she stops as she hears Lana.

"And to answer your unspoken question." Lana said to let Tali know that she had come up as quick as she had for something entirely different. "After Kal's formal request for bonding, we kissed. Many times we kissed, but that is all. It was the singular most intense feeling I have ever had."

"You will find that although it pales in comparison to what you have yet to experience, that feeling will always be there. Each time you touch visors that memory will be there, recalling in your mind that first true kiss. It is something I think of often myself. I must return to the group, join us on deck 5 when you are able please." replied Tali and this time, she did leave.

…

Kal had thought about what Admiral Gerrel had said. Gather his council. There were only two aboard the Normandy that he would have been able to choose from before, but Tali would have to stand by Lana and he had thought Shepard would perform the Rites so he had been unable to choose any himself. Now, with the Admirals here, his choice was clear. Turning to Shepard he said "As I stood for you, would you stand for me, be my witness to the bonding?"

"It will be my pleasure Kal." replied John. He had hoped that Kal would have chosen another, he worried that even in this secondary role, Xen could find some excuse to challenge the bonding but he had no real reason to turn Kal down. Behind Kal, the elevator opened and Tali walked out, a slight bounce in her step.

As Tali walked out of the elevator, she saw Kal speaking to John and smiled. He must have just asked for the Rites. Behind them, Shala, Malra and Garu now stood facing EDI's hologram as they conversed with her. Drawing close, she asks "So? When is the ceremony to take place?"

Han replied saying "Tomorrow morning, 07:30 ship-time. I hope to be returning to the Zibiil by 08:00 so we may continue the journey."

"Tomorrow? But they need time for seclusion. They will not be able to join us on Rannoch then." Tali replied a little upset. What a bonding memory that would make, to be bonded but denied the week of seclusion. Then again, to stand on our home world is not something to put off and would be remembered as well.

"The linking of suits will wait Tali. This trip is more important than anything and you will need Lana and myself to properly guard the Admirals and their lifemates. Besides, do you think I could keep Lana from going to Rannoch itself?" Kal said with a laugh.

"No, she would find a way to stow both of you aboard if she needed to." replied Tali. "She will be down momentarily, she just needs to change her suit.

John says "Tali, Han is performing the ceremony tomorrow. Kal has asked me to be his witness."

Surprised and a bit disappointed at first, Tali looks at John and asks "You did accept didn't you?" Having John perform the Rites might have given him a sense of truly belonging within her race but this was best and she knew it. No one would be able to challenge this, no matter what they may wish.

"Yes dear." he replied knows she would hear the sarcasm he intended. "Did Lana ask you anything?"

Before she could answer, Dr. Chakwas walked up to them saying "Captain. They are all healthy, two fractured ribs and a partial fracture of one leg is all the physical damage that was found and they were treated well. I am concerned about one though. Garu has been speaking with her as you already know. Though I can't imagine what the poor woman is going through I don't believe there is much to worry about. As I understand these things, had she been newly bonded the reaction to his loss would have been orders of magnitude worse. As it is, they have been bonded over 50 years and the way Garu put it, that actually helps in cases like this. Anyway, since we're not needed here, I and my team will return to sickbay, every one of them has been informed where it is." As she spoke to him, she studied his face. She knew too well how lives lost could effect him.

"Thank you Doctor Chakwas." he replied then noticed the look she was giving him so added "And I am fine. I know that we did everything within our power to save them."

"Very well, but remember, if anyone needs to speak to me, I am always available." replied Dr. Chakwas as she rejoined her team and left the bay.

"Seems your people care about you John." stated Han as he watched the doctor leaving. "As much as you care about them. A true Captain indeed. Now, where is this Legion, this geth you have aboard?"

"Legion, Bravo and Romeo normally stay in the AI Core room but have been known to roam. They have the run of the ship as any of my crew members do. As Tali stated earlier, Legion was instrumental in returning the Normandy back into a ship again and not just space debris. I had thought it would be easier if we all moved to the conference room, there you could ask them what you wanted but with so many now," John said as he let his eyes wander over everyone present, "it may be best to have them just come here."

"That does seem to be the better option. Garu might disagree as he seems rather intent on digging as deep into EDI's thoughts as he can. Maybe move him to another location? Are there other terminals where he can relax and continue his interrogation?" asked Shala.

"Yes, plenty. If he wants to be in an area where he can still see you, I would recommend deck 4 observation area. As you can see, the view from there covers most of the bay so he may rest easy seeing you are safe." replied John.

"An excellent idea." Shala said and turning to Garu, called him over.

Loathe to leave his place beside the terminal, he none the less did. "Yes? I am needed?" he asked as he approached, then to John added "Its, her, programmers did and exceptional job with the basic rationality and personality algorithms. I look forward to exploring her thought processes further if I am allowed."

"Garu, John is going to call the geth platforms down to speak with us. If you wish to continue your discussions with EDI then John can take you up there." Shala said as she pointed to the view-port John had indicated. "You can keep talking to her and see me as well."

"What? Leave now when the geth are due to arrive? I have many questions for them as well." replied Garu, his stance indicating he was not budging from the spot he now occupied.

"Very well." Shala said and then to John "Please call them down."

As John contacted Legion and asked that all three platforms could come to the Cargo bay, Han was informing all of the quarians that they were coming and to please remain calm.

Patiently they waited for the elevator to open. When it did, very few saw the lone quarian aboard exit it, walk quickly to Kal and tap his visor with hers. Everyone was just watching the three geth as they walked out, very much in the same configuration that Shepard's teams did.

Before John could introduce them, Legion spoke saying "Interesting, two are armed but have not fired. Have not even drawn their weapons." Turning to face Han, it continues "Creator Admiral Han'Gerrel, Creator Admiral Shala'Raan, we are pleased to meet you both," as he looked at Shala as well.

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	82. Chapter 82

Alliances

Chapter 82 : World

The only movement for almost a full minute had been when 3 of the Hastyal's crew fainted. John had to try very hard to suppress his surprised laugh when he noted that two of them had been males. Now, with the three safely lowered to the deck, their lifemates beside them, silence descended on the Cargo bay. Not even Han had uttered a word as they all stared at the enemy they have been fighting with for over 300 years.

Seeing that there was no response to his greeting, Legion looks at John and says "Shepard Commander, have I erred in my greeting?"

"No Legion, I believe that they are just a bit stunned. They have only known your kind as enemies, it will take a little time for them to realize that not all geth are like the Heretics. If you're patient, you will see that they will recover. Remember, to them, you are the enemy, the killers of their race."

"Shepard Commander. It is true the geth are responsible for the loss of Creator life during the morning war but as you know, the Heretics were the ones that continued the conflict. This was all explained to you. Why do they still fear us?" Legion asked.

"Legion, to them, there are only geth. No true geth, no Heretics, just geth. They look at you, your platform, and see the same race that has attacked them for over 300 years. It's black and white to you, but to them, it's only the same shade of gray. It's going to take some time for them to fully understand and accept the difference." John responded as he scanned the hold.

Turning his head, Legion once more looks at the Admirals then the Hastyal's crew asking "If there was only one platform here, would it be easier for the Creators to accept us?"

"It might have been better if you had come alone, but it's too late now. They need to accept you and having two hiding from them would be pointless." replied John. Damn, he hadn't thought of them just freezing, just staring at the geth. He needed to find a way to just get them talking. Getting an idea, he turns to Tali saying "Weren't you and Legion working on that tacky yawn thing before?"

Shaking her head, she could not help but smile as he destroyed even a human word. Noticing his slight head movement, she realized what he really meant for her to do. Talk to Legion, let them see herself, a quarian, conversing with them. Still smiling at John, she said "Yes, we were working on the tachyon emissions." stressing the correct pronunciation, then turning to Legion asked "Did the geth and EDI find anything in the comparative searches on the feedback modules?"

"Yes Creator Tali'Shepard, there was additional circuitry in the collector's field feedback loop section not present in all 1,752 variations tested. This has been confirmed as well using the sensor array that first detected these particles. The addition of a small circuit to the loop removed all traces of tachyon emissions." replied Legion.

"Then we should be able to incorporate the change into any mass effect field generator there is." stated Tali. She had stood beside Legion so she could also watch Han and Shala. John's idea was working as Shala's stance relaxed. She could tell both her and Han were listening.

"Correct Creator Tali'Shepard. The small cost in resources outweighs the danger in just removing the feedback loop." Legion said as it was also watching the other Creators via Bravo's visual sensors. _Shepard Commander's attempt at releasing tension among them appeared to be having an effect. There could be no other reason for him to suggest this topic in these surroundings._

"Did I hear you correctly? You actually removed a feedback loop from a mass effect field generator? Do you have any idea what could happen?" asked Shala as her tech background could not ignore what she was hearing. "Those are there for a purpose, any technician knows that."

"Creator Admiral Shala'Raan, it was more resource effective to remove the device than create even one detector. That is, more resource effective until we lost a large mobile platform when feedback oscillations tore it apart in FTL space." replied Legion.

"But to purposely destabilize a field? How could you make a mistake like that?" Shala asked.

Pausing for a brief moment to weigh its answer, Legion responds "We did not make a mistake, we miscalculated the probabilities."

Hearing the conversation, Jona responded as he left Janz's side and walked closer to the geth, though not all the way as he still had not mustered that amount of courage yet. "Excuse me Admiral, the feedback loop has been know to fail before and the field does remain stable. It's only when oscillations become too great that it can adversely effect the ship."

Looking back at Jona, Shala responds "Everyone knows that. But to remove it permanently?" Turning back to Legion she finishes with "was a dangerous miscalculation."

Replying flatly, Legion says "We have revised our data."

As the conversation on the field generator drew in Shala and the engineering techs, John stood next to Bravo. He had failed to get Han involved in the discussion so he needed a different topic, one Han could get drawn into. Weapons, his knowledge of them should do the trick. Looking at Bravo, he said "Have your people been able to review the Thanix cannon data? I really don't mind having the extra firepower that thing gives us but I am a bit concerned."

"Shepard Captain, there is no need to be concerned with the Thanix main gun. We have been able to improve medium range cohesiveness as well as reduce overall power requirements, even if just slightly." replied Bravo.

"No, I'm worried about the heat that thing generates. Just before entering the Cargo bay, we could see the armor had become discolored due to firing it just three times." John said as he watched Han in the corner of his eye. Almost got him.

"It will get worse Shepard Captain. The initial slug mass has been increased to 18.8 kilograms, the plasma radiates intense heat and the only way to reduce the heat is to reduce the weapon's slug mass. This is counterproductive to increasing the impact damage you seek." stated Bravo.

"Now wait a moment." Han said as he moved to stand beside John. "I cannot believe this vessel, no matter how new it is, can possibly mount a 19 kilogram main weapon. The guidance rails for something that massive would be one and half times the Normandy's length. Just firing it would cook half the ship."

"Creator Admiral Han'Gerrel, the Thanix cannon is not a mass accelerator as you know it. It fires a molten stream of metal, suspended in a superheated plasma."

Looking at Han, John says "It was reverse engineered from Reaper technology salvaged after the battle on the Citadel. We just happened to pick up someone who knew about it."

"How is it shaped? What keeps the plasma from just expanding after leaving the barrel? The heat alone would force it to expand." Han asked.

"Admiral, if I may. If the electromagnetic field is balanced, then the dispersal of the plasma could be kept to a minimum, well at short to medium ranges at least. It would be pointless to use a weapon like that for long range predictive shots but up close, I doubt even our shields could prevent it from burning through to the ship." stated Linz as he came almost all the way up to Bravo.

Shaking his head, Han replies "But the power draw must be tremendous."

"Regenerative feedback, capacitors and thermal converters assist in the power requirements." stated Bravo. Looking at Linz, it adds "You are correct though Creator. Long range is unobtainable with this weapon firing as we have indicated. It is also capable of packet shots, similar to the rounds a shotgun would fire. Less mass but over a wider area. Up close, it is more effective than a standard shot."

Stepping back from Bravo, John walks over to Kal and Lana as they just stood there watching the conversations. "Kal, Lana. It's good to see you two back together again." Feeling an arm move around his waist, he reaches his own out to wrap around Tali's.

"I see you found a way to get them all talking Captain Shepard." said Lana as she continued to watch the two groups moving apart from each other, making their conversations easier. She still saw four of the Hastyal's crew staying back. One she knew was Janz, the one who lost her lifemate.

John followed her gaze for a moment then said "Well, this trip would be for nothing if they didn't start talking together." Looking at the remaining quarians that still held back he tried to think of something to get them involved as well but seeing Romeo standing there, another thought came to mind. "I need to ask Romeo something. I'll be right back." he added as the separated from Tali.

As John approached, Romeo turned to him asking "Shepard Captain. How can we assist you? You appear to be quite able to deal with the Creators hesitation. Do you intend to use me to draw out the remainder that still stands back?"

"No Romeo, I need to ask you something." John said. Hoping the general noise in the cargo bay would cover most of his question from the others he asked "I need to know why the geth were unwilling to enter the Enoch system. Had they entered, there might be 7 more Creators here to speak with you." He had let his anger creep into his voice, he had not intended for it to happen but it did, and with his increased anger his volume had also increased.

Everyone had stopped talking as they had heard John and stood waiting for the answer. Bravo's head flaps moved once then it said "To enter Enoch's system would have violated one of our own directives. The geth could not leave the Perseus Veil."

"Not good enough, not good enough by a damn site, 7 people died because of that directive. 7 good people who now can no longer hope or dream. I want to know why." John replied, his anger now peaking. "What the hell does the Perseus Veil have to do with it? What kind of directive lets people die?"

"After the morning war, the geth began our own explorations. It was not long before we encountered other sentient life, each time we did, they attacked. We retreated behind the Perseus Veil, never venturing out from it. As long as we stayed there, the galaxy ignored us. We were left in peace until Nazara contacted us. Those that became the Heretics followed Nazara beyond the veil. The geth did not."

Everyone had seen John yelling at the geth and it did nothing but reply. It did not attack or confront him. Even Han began to wonder if they had been wrong all their lives about who the enemy was. He also began to feel a lot safer now than he had been.

"Yes, I know the Heretics followed the Reaper. What does that have to do with you not helping one small ship?" John asked, lowering his voice as he realized just how loud he had become.

Its head flaps moving again, Romeo replied "Had the geth entered the Enoch system and attacked even a pirate vessel it would have been an aggressive act. It would have brought retaliation from others, escalating until fleets began to move against each other. We are attempting to prepare for the Old Machines, we were concerned about the loss of time and ships."

John stood there looking at Romeo, trying to believe what he heard. Before he could find an answer, a scream from behind him caused him to turn.

She could not believe what she had heard. Janz lost her control and screamed at them, "You were concerned? You could have saved Talin but you let him die!" Reaching out quickly she tried to grab the pistol that was still sitting on Captain Ian'Tarmill's hip. Jerking it and herself free of the hands that attempted to restrain her, she ran at the geth. Leaping over the console, she stopped as John moved himself between her and Romeo. The pistol leveled at his unhelmeted head, just over a meter away. Janz said "Move or I will kill you as well!"

Before John could even think about disarming her, Tali came from his side. Her left hand knocking the gun away as her right straight armed Janz in the helmet, knocking her backwards into the console. The snarl that came from Tali even made Shala move back as Tali lunged at Janz who was now turning to face her, her body low, ready to fight.

Janz moved sideways to avoid Tali's attack, bringing her clenched fist down hard, aiming at the back of Tali's head but Tali used the console to push her body back, avoiding the blow. Seeing Tali off balance, Janz closed on her and realized too late that she had been fooled. Tali's foot slashed out, catching her midsection. Had they been unarmored, her stomach would have been split open, still the force was enough to stun her momentarily.

Trying to recover, Janz stepped back but Tali was quicker. With a roll, Tali quickly moved in close and her foot struck again but lower, sweeping Janz's feet from beneath her. Landing on her stomach, she felt the weight of Tali's body bear down onto her back. Hands covered her visor as Tali grabbed her helmet and began to pull it back, bending her neck dangerously. Frantically she clawed at Tali's hands, trying to break their grasp.

"John! Stop her!" called Shala. The state Tali was in, no one except her lifemate would be able to get near her without being attacked and even then, John could be badly injured had he not still been in his armor. If they mobbed her, Tali would be hurt or killed as she fought with them. "She's going to kill her!"

Snapped out of his shock, John moved quickly behind Tali and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her arms and waist, breaking her hold on Janz's helmet. Pulling her back and up, Tali continued to struggle in his arms, snarling and kicking, trying to strike Janz as John said "Tali, you can stop. I'm safe now." With as much pressure as he was applying, he was afraid that he was going to hurt Tali but if she got loose again...

As he backed away, Linz and Jona quickly moved in and since Janz was still laying on the floor, were able to hold her firmly in their grasps. Having recovered from Tali's attack, she once more began to fight back but her position, face down on the deck and the male's strength was too much and soon she stopped struggling as she began to cry, her body shaking with her sobs.

Still struggling as she had not killed John's attacker, her mind at first did not hear his words. Her pounding heart blocking all sound, but slowly they sank in and she stilled her movements. Breathing heavily, she could hear John still telling her he was safe. Still watching Janz as the male's carried her back to the rest of the group, she was finally able to say "I'm okay John, you can put me down now." John's hold on her had her about 30 centimeters off the deck.

"You're sure you're back to normal Tali?" John asked with concern. He was pretty sure his shins were going to be bruised from her kicking but he would not let her go until he was sure she would not attack again.

"Yes John, please put me down." she replied quietly. Feeling the motion, her feet finally touched the deck. Though John still held her snugly in his arms, she was able to turn around and face him. "I'm sorry John, she threatened to kill you. I... I just reacted."

"Shhh. Everything is alright now Tali. No one blames you." John replied as he moved his hand enough to turn his bear hug into a real one, still holding her securely. Watching the others, he saw what must be their doctor or corpsman administer what he hoped was a sedative to Janz. No one was looking at Tali or himself, not even Shala. Softly, Tali began to cry on his shoulder as the adrenaline rush began to fade.

After a few minutes, Shala finally came to John's side and said softly, "John, why don't you take Tali up to your home. We are fine now and if we have a problem, this EDI can contact you for us. It is clear to see that neither EDI or the geth intend to harm or kill us. We have much to discuss with these geth and your presence here, though welcomed, is not needed for now. Take her home, hold her. Her need for you will soon come in full force, answer that need and she will be fine."

Looking around the bay, he sees that the small groups, each with their own geth to talk with had resumed their conversations. Nodding his head, he leads Tali to the elevator, never relaxing his grip on her. Again, he thought, the mention of need but no answer as to what it was. Shala had said to hold her, that he understood at least. That was something he could do to help her.

Watching them go, Shala slowly shakes her head. Tali's reaction had been normal, John had been threatened and Tali responded but Janz, poor Janz. She was uncertain, but it seemed as if Janz had tried to die just then. She knew Tali was John's lifemate, she had to have known she would protect him. Sadly, she knows she and Han should have overruled them and aborted this mission, taken them back to the fleet. Now it was too late, Janz might never recover from this.

Seeing Shala's stance, Garu walked up next to her and gently laid his hand on her waist. He knew what she was thinking, the same thing every quarian who had witnessed the fight was, that Janz had tried to join with Talin by forcing her own death. Softly he says "Shala, look at me. I want you to listen to me carefully. Had we taken her back to the fleet, they would have found her drifting in space. She had fooled me at first but I saw the trick she was playing and was countering it. She must have decided to end her pain and tried to force the issue with Tali. I fear she will never be right again but time does heal even the worst of wounds. For now, she needs to be kept sedated for awhile, her mind must rejoin with her soul or she will be forever lost."

"How long Garu, how long will she remain like that, how long for me to forget my hand in this? Did we do right? Should I have let Tali end her suffering? I just don't know." Shala replied softly. Turning to him, she embraced him tightly as her own need was to much to ignore. She envied Tali's home more than ever now. At least she would be able to address the burning need that was consuming every quarian present. The need to renew the physical bond with their lifemate.

Returning her embrace, Garu whispers "You did the right thing Shala, you know what it would have done to Tali had she actually killed her. Janz may never be able to leave the medical section again but she will have a life. You know we have had to deal with these tragedies throughout all our history. They have means to help her but nothing can be done until she is allowed to grieve. Release your concern, you saved both of them this day."

Tears ran down Shala's face as she listened to him. She knew he was right but it was still painful to see, to be apart of. "Garu, just hold me a moment longer please. Let me draw from your strength so I may continue."

"Always _saera_." he whispered to her then quietly held her close. Turning so Shala could not see, the unconscious body of Janz was carried gently to the elevator. He knew they were taking her to the sick bay Dr. Chakwas informed them of. She would be safe from herself there. Kal and Lana both accompanied Jinz and Wil, to both guide them as well as spend some quiet time together. He smiled as he saw them, he could not help it. 7 lives lost today and, Ancestors willing, a new life would begin very soon.

Finally, Shala straightened slightly and Garu knew she had recovered from her own immediate need, even if just temporarily. It will have to wait until they return from the fleet but he knew that the request would be in as soon as they entered the system. Stepping back just slightly, just enough so she could look into his eyes, she tapped his visor once then said "I don't know what I would do without you Garu."

"Nor do I without you. Come, we are missing the discussion." Garu said and taking her hand, leading her back to Legion and the rest of their little group.

"No Garu." she said. "We need to address the purpose of our trip." Seeing his understanding, she turns to the others and says loudly "Everyone. We are here to negotiate not only peace between the geth and the quarian race but also the return of Rannoch. It is time we began."

As the groups moved together and the geth moved to stand slightly apart, Han addresses Legion "I must make this clear. Nothing we say today has any binding hold on the negotiations of peace."

"We understand this. You are here to gather further proof that the offer is real. Only your Conclave or the overriding vote of all the Admiral's can make that decision. Please, ask your questions." replied Legion.

From the middle of the group, a soft voice was heard as Beez asked "May I see my world?"

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	83. Chapter 83

Alliances

Chapter 83 : Protect

Tali clung to John as the elevator ascended. She was afraid to let him go though she knew he would not leave her. Still she feared what his reaction to her attack had done to his trust in her. Afraid to even speak, she had just silently held him even as they entered the airlock. His arm still wrapped around her body, she could not have moved from his side even if she wanted to.

"Tali." John said softly. "I'm not upset with you, I'm not going yell at you or scold you. Please, relax." He was worried but admitting that would only make Tali feel worse. As the sequence ended, he led Tali inside and straight to the sofa. Sitting in the corner section, he pulled Tali to him, onto his lap and gently surrounded her with his arms.

Normally, by now Tali would have put her arm around his neck, using it to hold them close together but not now, not yet. Releasing his hug, he let his hands say what his words were failing to express. Gently, he starting rubbing her back, she always seemed to like that. His other hand just held one of hers as he said "Not even willing to look at me? Tali there is no reason to be ashamed, you did nothing wrong!"

That got a response. Looking at him, Tali says "Nothing wrong? I almost killed a defenseless female with my hands John! I... I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop myself. I knew she couldn't fight back from her position but I almost broke her neck."

"You almost broke it Tali, you didn't though. She is still alive as we speak." _Damn, I should have reacted quicker to the attack, I still can't believe how fast Tali moved._

"That's not the point John, it doesn't matter that I didn't kill her, I tried to, I wanted to. If you had not pulled me back, held me as you did I would have." _Why doesn't he understand, I knew what I was doing but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to kill her. She pointed the pistol at John, not even a full meter away, she would not have missed. I had to kill her. Keelah, I still want to._

"I know that Tali. You want to know something. If someone did that to you, they would be dead, or wish they were if I failed to kill them." he replied. He wanted to tell her more, that he would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe but she knew that. No, she needed to work it out of her system so he shut up and waited for her response.

Tali thought for a moment on his words then responded "I have killed countless people John, we both have but always in battle, never like that." The fact that John would kill to protect her was something she never doubted, he was always protecting the people with him.

"You told me before that this would happen. I don't understand why, now that it has happened, that it bothers you so much." said John. _This makes no sense, why is she so upset about protecting me, I thought that was a basic quarian trait? Was he happy that she tried to rip Janz's head off? No. But until she calmed down, accepted what is normal for her race, he could not address his own concern._

"I told you I would kill a grieving female? Why it bothers me? John you saw me, I just wanted her dead, unable to even try to hurt you again." replied Tali unsure what he was trying to say to her.

"No. You made it very clear to me that it is part of the bond we have. You said 'We protect our lifemates. We defend what is ours.' I do believe those are your words Tali. The only real surprise I had was in the speed in which you moved." he responded hoping that in reminding her of what she said, she herself would see the truth in it.

Before John finished speaking, Tali knew what he was saying. He was right. She didn't want to kill Janz because she attacked, she wanted to kill her because she attacked John. Janz had stated clearly that she would kill him. That triggered her reaction. Looking now at him with softer eyes she says "Yes, the protectiveness of our race. Shala, she knew, I think I heard her warn you. The others knew as well, they stayed back knowing I was only acting normal but I never expected the intensity of the protective need."

Relieved that she is finally returning to the old Tali, he says "You reacted from instinct, that is all. I do know that Shala didn't seem to be concerned with the reaction, she just didn't want you killing her. The snarl you gave reminded me of... what did you call it? Memories of the ancient ones? Whatever was actually going on, it appears to be normal for your race, please stop worrying about it. If you want, we can ask Shala or Garu, he might actually be a better choice in this."

"You're right, I just need time to think, to release the fear I had of losing you." she said. Raising her arm to reach around him when she noticed his attire. "John, you're still in you're armor. You have been in it long enough don't you think?"

Chuckling now, he replies "Yes. And it has been way too long since I've had a shower. As long as you're okay, I think I'll take care of both issues now. Care to join me?"

"I'm fine for now. Please, I know how you like to get that stuff off as quickly as possible." replied Tali as she slipped off his lap and onto the couch itself. Looking around the room she notices that the flowers are gone. Sighing, she knew they would not last forever. The ones in the hotel had been replaced every other day, here, they had just been allowed to die.

Finally removing his armor, John allowed himself a moment to stretch. Working out the tension in his muscles. Turning, he glanced at Tali still sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing?" he asked as concern crept back into his mind.

"Hmmm, what?" she said. "Oh, sorry. I was just watching you. The way your muscles move as you flex is interesting." she said with a giggle. The need within her had begun growing again as the effects from earlier wore off. She even thought of joining him but since there was actually very little room in the head she decided against it. For now, she could wait till he had his shower but not long after.

Moving to the head, he asks just before he closes the door "Tali, just why is your visor still on? You do know we're home." With that, he closed the door but not before hearing her call him a bosh'tet. Chuckling, he knew he really needed to find out just what that word meant. Turning the shower on, he just stood under the stream as the warm water helped relax his muscles even more.

He had been in the shower for about 5 minutes when he heard the door open and then something, someone grabbed him, pushing him against the wall. Before he could clear the water from his eyes, Tali's lips met his in a hard kiss. He felt her body moving close against his as he wrapped her his arms around her. Still kissing, he felt her hands reach down and squeeze his buns.

As soon as she had removed her visor, John's scent had filled her lungs, washing away all the confusion and concern that was left from the altercation in the cargo bay. Now, just the need remained, more powerful than ever. He wouldn't understand if she tried to explain it to him, this need she had but it was real. Seeing the reaction of Janz with the loss of her lifemate just made it more real. The only defense against the madness, the despair, that was a part of her race's lifebonds were memories. The intimate times they had with their lifemates, their only protection. She needed as many memories of him as she could get. She had removed her suit in record time but to her, it had still been way too long.

Moving his hands up and down her back, he kneaded her body gently at first but increased the pressure slightly as she began responding to it. Breaking for air, he just looked at her, smiling back at him. "Hello beautiful. What kept you?" was all he had time for as she once more kissed him.

Pulling back from the kiss, gently sucking on his tongue as she did, she looked at him with hunger. She could see the same hunger echoed in his eyes as well as feel it in his body. The shower all but forgotten, she brings her hands up, holding his head as once more, her lips meet his, their tongue crashing against each other.

Deciding that Tali has had enough control, John turns her, pushing her up against the shower wall. Pressing into her, he lets his hand explore what parts of her body he could reach without breaking the kiss. Feeling Tali's hand move from his head to his shoulders, he grabs her bottom and pulls her up. Her legs wrapping around him, holding her in position, allowing his hands to explore again. For a time though, he kept them on her bottom, massaging the firm, pliant flesh there. Every so often, his fingers would move over the more private areas of her body, eliciting soft moans from her.

Tali arches her back as his hands continue moving over her, she revels in his touch, she drinks it all in as she tries desperately to commit every sensation he brings forth in her to memory. Breaking the kiss, she leans her head forward, letting it rest on his shoulder and neck. His fresh clean scent fills her, exciting her even more. She grabs his back, letting her fingers dig into the flesh there and slowly rakes them across it. She feels his response, his desire, his own need. Gently, so as not to break his skin, she bites his neck. Just enough pressure that he feels it.

As she nibbles on his neck, John can see down her back and lets his hands move firmly down it, raking it as she had done him. Her response was to growl softly in his ear then bite him again, a little harder than the first. He did this a few times more before reaching to her chest, fondling her with gentle pressure. Her response was immediate, the moan unmistakable, she wanted more. No, the way she was acting, she needed more.

Moving his hands over her, he lets his fingers run down her spine until once more his hands held her bottom. Her moans increase as he begins to gently caress her. Her arms tighten around his neck as she begins to climb towards completion. John's hands gently but firmly guide her, knowing that any need he might have can wait. Tali's need is more important to him, her release, her completion as she called it his only goal.

He smiled to himself as Tali's breathing became ragged, knowing she was close, he blocked out the coldness he felt from the water still running over both of their bodies. She buried her head once more in his neck, her breathing now so ragged he doubted she was actually getting any air. Suddenly, her thighs tightened, threatening to squeeze him in two as her whole body began to spasm. A low guttural moan filled the small head.

Feeling her slipping down, her thighs losing their viselike grip, he quickly supports her until her feet touch his. Her arms still tight around his neck, she looks up at him, her eyes shining with pleasure. Smiling, she says "I think we should finish the shower John, we still have so much to do tonight."

…

"Time to wake up Tali." John said softly then yawned. He was sore, bruised, tired and quite possibly as happy as he had ever been. 'Much to do tonight' she had said. Yawning again, he now understood what she had meant. Gently shaking her, he once more said "Hey, wake up."

Rousing, Tali started to stretch then stopped as she felt the soreness in her own body. Looking at him, she asks "Just what did you do to me last night?" Then, as the memories flooded back to her, she grinned. Her attack of him in the shower, the slow sensual drying after and then the last words she spoke last night, '_John, use the trust I have in you. Teach me the ways humans join_'. _He had, Keelah he had._

Chuckling, John replied "Only what you wanted. Now come on, Kal left a message for both of us. They want to meet with us at 07:00 hours. You've got," he paused as he rechecked his chrono, "27 minutes. Besides, if you stretch like that again, we may have to repeat last night."

Moving quickly, Tali gathered the sheets and held them tightly against her, blocking his view of her more intimate areas. "Don't even think about it." she said in a serious tone but changed to a much lighter one as she added "At least not yet. I think I need more lessons but they must wait." Releasing the sheets, she held her hand out as she smiled.

Seeing her outstretched hand, John extended his own, assisting her out of bed. "Perhaps you can help me with a little puzzle." John said as he moved to the couch and sat, watching Tali getting dressed. _This was almost as good as watching her undress. The only jiggle in her was when her whole body moved when she bounced on her toes. Damn that was cute._

"What puzzle?" she asked as she shook her hips back and forth, pulling up the lower half of her suit. She was beginning to hate the suit, it may keep her safe but it kept her away from John as well.

Watching her, he almost forgot the question but as she managed to pull them into place, he said "Why is there a strap up there?" Pointing to the top of the painting.

Giving him a 'I don't know' look, Tali pulled the top half on. She was well aware he was just watching her so she made a show of everything she did. She couldn't spend too much time teasing him but she was using what time she did have well. Finally, retrieving the errant strap, she secured her _realk_ in place. "I'm ready but we are leaving after the ceremony. Shouldn't you be in your armor?"

"I'm waiting until after the rites. We were packed pretty tight on the short trip from the Zibiil, with Kal and Lana going as well I figure two trips. There will be plenty of time to dress then." he replied as he stood. "Lana will be here soon to meet with you and I'm meeting Kal in the conference room. You can contact me when you're done with Lana and we can meet up."

"Alright John, it shouldn't take that long though with Lana. And John. Last night, I'm not sure if you will understand this, but I needed last night. I'll explain when we have more time but it was very important to me." she said. Seeing his look she smiles and adds "And fun."

_I knew there was more going on than our love making last night. I've never seen her so desperate? Was that the word? Yes, desperate. Maybe I should have a talk with Garu myself about it._ Returning her smile he said "Don't forget your visor." Seeing her grab it, he opens the inner door and turns to see her seating it into place before the door blocked his view. _Yes, I better talk to him. Everything since the Hastyal's crew came aboard seemed to push Tali to him, even the attack last night._

Glancing at the chrono, she sees there's still about 5 minutes left. Looking around the room, her eyes land on the bed. The cover and sheets are a tangled mess. "Keelah." she said out loud as she went to the storage locker to retrieve a fresh set. She was just turning from the locker when John asked if her suit was sealed. Pausing a moment to answer him yes, she moved to the bed.

Setting the fresh linen down, she began to gather the old bed covers when she heard the door open again. Turning around to ask him what he forgot, she stopped as Lana stepped into the room. "Lana!" Tali said louder than she meant to. Grabbing the clean sheet, she quickly threw it over the bed, covering it but leaving a large lump where the soiled sheets were.

Lana wasn't actually nervous about entering, she knew that she was welcome in their home but, she was here to actually prove she was ready to start her own. Walking in, seeing Tali trying to hide the sheets that must have been used when she and Captain Shepard slept she smiled. "Tali, I am sorry. Captain Shepard said to just enter." she explained. Watching as the sheet settled, she was surprised to note that she was not embarrassed.

"Please Lana, let us sit and talk for a bit." Tali said, motioning towards the couch. She was going to have to have a talk with John. He could have warned her or in the very least given her time to straighten up. Better yet, when she was dressing, he should have been fixing the bed himself. Yes, it was time he learned that their home was both of their responsibilities. Moving to the sofa, they sat on separate sides and just looked at each other for a moment.

Lana began by saying "Thank you again for accepting to be my witness, I did not have much time to speak with you last night. I hope you did not mind the message Kal and I left. And I want to thank you again for the use of your home during my wait." She had tried not to look at the bed but the lump in the middle just looked so funny to her. Against her better judgment, she added "I am sorry I forced you and Captain Shepard to be apart for so long. I am relieved to see that things are well between you and him."

Tali had been relieved that Lana had not mentioned her fight the night before. She had accepted what she did, it was after all, part of being quarian and she knew it. It was also embarrassing to her. Ignoring her obvious remark about the condition of the bed, Tali said "Lana, nothing pleases me more than being the one to validate your bond to Kal. I have watched both of you and I have no doubt that you enter this freely, without coercion. I have seen the true bond grow, the confusion it makes and the clarity it brings."

She just looked at Tali unable to believe what she had just said. Confusion now replaced the nervousness she had felt. From her own research, she knew that it was Tali's duty to verify she was bonded, yet Tali had just stated it as if it were obvious. Where were the questions, the careful search of her feelings? Was Tali making light of her bond? Deciding it was better to speak than guess, she asked "Should there not be questions to prove my bond?"

"Normally yes, but it is not necessary where you are concerned. I saw you as you walked the path, I saw you as you crossed from bonding to bonded and I saw you as you yourself recognized the bond for what it was." Tali said, emphasizing the word saw every time she used it. "Lana, I could see your eyes the day I left for the fleet. They were clouded with confusion but even then it was clearing. When I brought your suit to you after our return, I saw your eyes as well. They were clear, no confusion remained, no fog surrounded your thoughts."

Continuing, Tali adds "Your stance has changed as well, before I left, there was a nervousn bounce when you stood. Your movements hesitant. Yesterday, you stood relaxed, your movements sure. No, I am not concerned about your bond, it is as real and permanent as my own. Does that relieve your fears?"

"Yes, forgive me but I had thought you were taking my bonding too lightly. I see now that you had already judged me and found no fault. I am to be bonded soon and already my soul is singing within me." replied Lana.

Standing, Tali says "Then come. It is time for your soul to join with Kal's, for your song to mix with his. Together, the song will shield and protect you both."

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	84. Chapter 84

Alliances

Chapter 84 : Trip

Just as Lana had been waiting outside their cabin for Tali, Kal had been waiting in the small corridor between the armory and the lab. As John entered the corridor, Kal stopped his pacing, faced him and said "Shepard, it is good to see you. After last night, I was unsure you would be available for this meeting. I am glad that Tali is well enough so that you could."

"I would not let you down Kal. Tali and I... discussed things last night and she is feeling much better now. But we are here for you, ready to take the final step in your path? Ready to, as you put it before, lose what freedom you thought you had?" John replied trying to lighten the serious tone of the meeting. Motioning to the conference room door, both men turned and entered.

"Heh, remembered that did you. Can't say I don't deserve it as well." Kal said. As the door closed behind them, he turned to John stating formally "I stand in judgment before you, ask your questions so that you may know my bond is real, my soul complete."

Looking at Kal for a moment, John says "You aborted a mission to save her life. You placed your own life into the hands of, at that time, your enemy, just to get Lana quickly back to the shuttle and its medical bay. You were willing to accept any punishment awarded you just so you could stay with her here as she recovered. Doctor Chakwas mentioned your need to be with Lana in sick bay during her convalescence to the point of being forced out at times."

At the mention of being forced out of sickbay, Kal had looked down, saying "Well, uh..."

Continuing, John adds "I've seen your actions aboard the Normandy, we've spoken many times, and never have I had any doubt that what I know I feel for Tali is echoed in your feelings for Lana. I do have one question though, more a what if actually."

Kal had just nodded as John finished his reasons for believing in the bond, to him they were well known, but hearing it from John eased his mind. It was too easy to fool oneself in matters of the soul, but impossible to hide it from others. Standing straight, he says "Ask your question."

"I do not know how to ask this any other way. I have been given the status of Lana's injury and her duty limitations. As Captain of the Normandy I must know the condition of all her crew. The damage to Lana's leg was extensive, though she can walk, she may never be able to run as she once had. From what you said earlier, most likely she will be moved to either a ship as a Protector or removed from the marines roster completely. What will you do?" he asked.

Kal had to think for a moment. He knew Lana's injury would remove her from the special ops team and most likely remove her from the marines completely. He had let that knowledge lie hidden, his time aboard the Normandy had been filled with enough good thoughts of her to keep it that way but Shepard was correct. There could be only one answer. Looking at Shepard, Kal responds "I would follow her to what ever ship she is moved to, we will make our home there and I will either become a Protector myself or return to my trade. I will not leave her side."

Nodding his head, John could very well understand the feeling. "But currently, you are assigned to the Normandy. If I could get Lana assigned here as well, would you be willing to accept that, knowing there is no true home for you here?"

"I have thought about that. I would rather be stationed here, with her, than on some ship stopping quarrels. Here I can make a difference but know this. Where Lana goes I go. It does not matter that we have no physical place of our own, where ever she is will be my home, my soul will be happy just knowing she is near." replied Kal.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Kal'Shulgar sounds good doesn't it." stated John as he motioned towards the door.

"If that were what it took, I know I would take the name gladly but luckily, the females names have always changed. Not sure why though, the clan elder is almost always female." Kal said as he joined Shepard and together they left the room.

Walking to CIC, John said "EDI, ship wide comms please."

"Ready Captain Shepard." she replied.

"All hands, this is Captain Shepard. At 07:30, there will be a bonding ceremony for Kal'Reegar and his lifemate Lana'Shalgur. You are all invited. If you wish to attend, please be on station, in CIC, at 07:25. You've got 20 minutes so secure your workstations and join us if you want."

…

Lana had not believed Captain Shepard had announced the Ceremony as he did. She had expected a simple, quick, meeting with Admiral Gerrel, then an even faster bonding. Now, she stood with Kal at the foot of the steps to what was the main navigational holotank. It was the first time she had seen this deck and just gazed at not only the state of the art electronics but the people as well. They surrounded the platform, all smiling at her and Kal, she had heard the entire crew was there. She had also seen the blue sphere of Edie as she glanced around, smiling as Edie had informed her that this time, she was recording video.

By the elevator she saw the geth and the turian Garrus. She thought he was smiling as well though it had been years since she had seen his kind. Doctor Solus and Doctor Chakwas to his left, both with broad grins. She suspected the salarian was grinning at something other than her and Kal as they didn't really understand bondings. The asari, Samara, stood to Garrus' right, her left, and her smile had such an calming effect on her. Further to her left were the human team members, even the one called XO smiled.

The other quarians aboard also stood there, watching the couple as Admiral Gerrel mounted the steps. Han had not expected so many to attend and though he was used to speaking to crowds, this group was very different from his normal audience. A turian, an asari, a salarian and three geth stood against the back bulkhead as well. He knew that the people who stood there were Shepard's team, he had spoken to a number of them as they had entered CIC. Deadly men and women but for some reason, he felt at ease among them. If ever there was a moment to remember, this was it.

At 07:30 sharp, Han faced them and asked "Kal, Lana. Are you ready to proceed?" Hearing their replies, Han continued "It is time then." and activated the Normandy's log.

"Ship's log, official entry by Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Migrant Fleet."

"For the record, please state your full name" he says looking at Kal.

"Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines nar Rayya" he says clearly. Marines held no ship name, they were of the fleet and not a single vessel.

"And your reason for this log?" asked Han.

"To officially declare and record the joining of my life to Lana'Shalgur's."

"Captain John'Shepard, is this a true and complete bonding?" asked Han

"Yes Admiral Gerrel." replied John

"For the record, please state your full name" Han says looking at Lana.

"Lana'Shalgur, Migrant Fleet Marines nar Ulbanisti" she stated proudly. It was the last time she would ever use her birth clans name except in very formal circumstances.

"And your reason for this log?" asked Han.

"To officially declare and record the joining of my life to Kal'Reegar's." Lana stated clearly.

"Tali'Shepard, is this a true and complete bonding?" Han asked as he looked behind Lana.

"It is Admiral." Tali answered.

"Kal'Reegar please present your_ pal'tec vis surden _to your lifemate."

Turning to face one another, Kal and Lana cross their hands, his left above hers, her right hand at the top. Softly, Kal puts the_ pal'tec vis surden_ he had worked hard to create in her palm and covers it with his own hand. Lana had seen the design upon it and had smiled almost as wide as she smiled now. His dream, his future was hers now as well.

Gazing into her eyes, Kal says "Lana'Shalgur. I present my name and symbol to you. One to have now, the other for us to build together as we continue in life's journey as a single soul."

Smiling at his words, Lana states "Kal'Reegar, I take your name now as my own. This symbol, our future, we shall reach together as we continue on this journey as one body, one soul."

Han had not even considered reciting the Ancestors Prayer but Shala had asked him, as Tali had asked her. Stepping down from the platform he begins to wrap a silver cord around the joined hands of Kal and Lana as he softly said the words.

"Two hearts in the void, two souls lost at night."  
"Two lives once apart, joined within the light."  
"One life now remains, one life shared by two."  
"One heart beating strong, joined... their souls... renew."

The silver cord, symbolizing the 'linking of suits' was now fully wrapped around their hands. Han turns and climbs the steps again. Looking at the gathered people for a moment. He turns his gaze to Lana saying "From this day forward and with the blessings of the ancestors, you shall be known as Lana'Reegar of clan Reegar. Lifemate of Kal." 

Looking once more at the assembled crowd Han said "Let it be known that with this naming, and by ancient quarian laws, that before you now stand one body, one voice, one soul. Walk as one in life. Keelah se'lai"

Every quarian present replied in kind. Addressing the Normandy, Han said "End recording, close log. Transmit to the Migrant Fleet on the orders of Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema."

…

"Kal, EDI recorded the ceremony so you and Lana could have a reminder of today, not that I think either one of you will need it." said Tali as she stood at the base of the stairs in the cabin.

"Thank you Tali, and thank you as well EDI. I would welcome the chance to see it again." replied Kal as he stood in front of the door to the head.

"You're most welcome Kal. It was a lovely bonding ceremony. Legion said it recorded it as well so that all geth could see it. He will not transmit it though without your approval." EDI said, her hologram softly illuminating the uncovered holo-pad.

Looking at the hologram, Kal asked "Why would the geth be interested in it?" He was actually more unsure how Lana would feel knowing it was transmitted throughout the geth collective. He would allow it but he would not choose for her.

"Legion stated that it was the first bonding the geth have seen in over 300 years. It was surprised at how the ceremony had changed in that time. As it put it, it was very economical.

Grabbing his helmet, John says "You mean short. EDI, tell Legion I agree with his assessment. One more thing to correct once all this is done with." Walking over to Tali, he taps her visor once, Smiling he adds "See, ready to go with plenty of time." He had seen Kal shift his stance as he neared the steps but ignored it, Tali had warned him already. With Lana possible half undressed in the head, Kal would not allow anyone, especially a male to approach that door no matter who the male was.

"John, let's sit on the bed and wait. Lana should not be too much longer and then we can all proceed to the cargo bay together." stated Tali as she took his hand. Looking at the lump that was still hidden under the sheet, she adds "And when we get back, there are a few housekeeping rules that need to be put in place. And don't yes dear me."

Hearing a chuckle from behind him, John says "Kal, there is still time for you to run. See what you're getting yourself into?"

"Two months ago I would not have believed I would say this but now, I find myself looking forward to spending my time within my own home. Once this mission is over and Lana and I can return to the fleet I think I will find no greater pleasure than helping Lana with what chores she will require of me." Kal said as the door behind him opened.

"I hope your remember your words Kal for that day will come." Lana said as she stepped out of the head, her hand gently resting on her chest, right above the _pal'tec vis surden_ that she had placed within her suit. Though she had always thought it would be placed there by her lifemate as they joined after the bonding, she knew of no safer place to keep it, the joining would have to come later.

Turning to face her, Kal taps her visor then embraces her. "It is good to see you again Lana. I meant the words I said and someday you will have that home in the fleet. For now, we do as we have always done, we make do with what we have but it will not be forever." Looking at her _realk_, he adds "Clan Reegar's pattern looks good on you. I must remember to thank Admiral Raan for her forethought in bringing it."

Tali looked at John wondering if it was just him or if it was a human basic trait to love secrets. Shaking her head even as she smiled at him, she stood saying "If we are all ready, I believe the shuttle will be back soon to finish the transfer."

"Well Kal, you heard the boss. Time to leave." said John as he looked at Tali.

Putting her hand on her hip, she says "Remember that and everything should be just fine."

Entering the airlock, Tali takes one more look at their cabin knowing the next time she sees it, it will be just as messy but after she's done explaining things to John it will be kept neat all the time.

…

"EDI, expect us back in just about three days. With luck, the geth will have completed the armor upgrades and the Normandy will be able to fly again." said John as the Zibiil began to move away from the asteroid. John had been surprised at the amount of work the geth had accomplished it such a short amount of time. In a way, he could understand the reason behind some of the quarians' decisions when they first created them. He did not however, agree with what had happened later, by either race.

"I too look forward to moving under my own power again Captain Shepard. I am also looking forward to receiving current intel on Cerberus. We have been isolated far too long from the net and their plans may have moved ahead as we hid." replied EDI.

Cerberus. Either he dealt with the Illusive Man or he would keep trying to catch him. "Don't worry. No matter what they have been planning, I'm sure you will find it and we will stop it. Keep the Normandy and her crew safe EDI." he said and left the bridge. Entering the living area, he stopped for a moment as he took in the sights before him. The 11 quarians in quiet conversation with Legion was still something that was going to take time getting used to. How they could still have something to talk to Legion about was something only they could answer. Yet there they were, surrounding the platform, asking question after question about Rannoch.

Behind them, Kal and Lana were sitting very close to each other, no doubt whispering about their future plans. Not seeing Tali, he looked about and saw her entering from the after hold. Knowing Han was still on the bridge studying the geth frigate that was their escort, he had accounted for every member. It was a shame that Janz had not been able to come with them but when Dr. Chakwas said no, she meant it. She and Mordin were monitoring her so he knew she would be okay.

Walking up to him, Tali said "If you're through trying to get out of work, our bed needs to be setup. That is unless you want to just sit for the next 17 hours."

Chuckling lightly, John says "No, that is one chore you know I would never complain about. I was coming back to help when I saw them." Indicating the group of quarians around Legion.

Watching Legion and the others, Tali says "When you rescued me on Haestrom I thought of only two things. That I loved you much more than I had the right to and that I wanted every geth dead. I never would have thought I would see my people actually speaking to a geth. Now, not only are they speaking but, we are heading to our home world. It seems both my thoughts at that time were wrong."

"Your two races just needed a chance Tali, that's all. Just a chance to talk with each other." John said. Seeing the look in her eyes, he added "Don't look at me that way, I am not the reason this is happening. This is all your doing, not mine. Had you not finally accepted Legion none of this would be taking place now. It was your ability to see past your hatred." Smiling softly, he put his arm around her.

Leaning into him slightly, she says with a laugh "I think the term is 'trying to butter me up?' It won't work John. You can talk nice later, right now our bed is still packed. Time to use those big strong male muscles of yours for something other than lifting me."

Grinning ear to ear as he recalled last night's 'lessons', John just looked at her a moment then said "Yes dear." Following her aft, he glanced once more at the quarians with Legion. He had a feeling this is going to be a very productive trip.

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their envirosuits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	85. Chapter 85

Alliances

Chapter 85 : Graves

Both Tali and John had moved about the hold, distributing sleeping mats that had been salvaged from the Hastyal as well as additional ones brought from the Normandy. Joining Tali as she stood near the after hatch, John says "I'm actually surprised. I thought they would continue talking to Legion all the way to Rannoch."

Whispering, Tali replies "Shala told me they could not sleep last night. The... needs I had were also felt by them. Without a place they could go, they stood by their lifemates, holding them, as they talked to the geth. I'll make that more clear later but for now, they had to talk to relieve their worry. Staying up has also exhausted them, it should be a rather quiet trip until we reach Rannoch, or at least transit through the relay."

John spent a few moments just watching Kal and Lana. They had not left each other's side since boarding the ship and he doubted they would the entire trip. "I haven't seen or heard either Han or Malra. The last I knew they were on the bridge. You don't suppose those two snuck into the airlock do you?" John asked as he looked in its direction.

"No John. They would not have done something like that. I asked Shala about how they would deal with this 'watch' as they call it. She stated that they would be breaking tradition. The most recent of bondings would be given the chance to use the room. Well, other than Kal and Lana. Most of these couples have been bonded for many, many years, their needs are not as driving." As she spoke, a couple quietly walked towards the airlock. Indicating them with just a slight movement of her head, she added "Hars and Beez, they have been bonded only 6 years."

"Why were they on the Hastyal? I mean, shouldn't they have been on a larger ship? They must be trying for a child, it's clear to me that conceiving a child is the first thing expected from a bonding because they are so important to your race." asked John.

Watching them enter the airlock, Tali waited until it closed and the sealed indicator lit blue. Softly, she says "They did have a child, a male, but there was an accident. He has already joined the Ancestors. A ruptured conduit from an overloaded coupler damaged his bubble and his young body could not fight the infections. They petitioned for the rights to have another but it has been held up in discussions ever since. Until it's approved, the fleet needed them on the Hastyal."

"Is that why Han said he wanted to give his granddaughter a chance for her childhood?" John whispered to her as they turned to enter the aft hold.

Stepping through the hatch, Tali closed the door then responded "Maybe. You know our ships are old, accidents like that are happening more frequently though seldom is anyone lost. But I think he really meant what he said. It took me awhile to understand why you had been so upset on the Rayya in the engine room, but I understand now. Our children need a planet John, they need to be able to grow up in spirit before the body's age forces them into apprenticeship. That is why Han decided to come."

Looking at the shuttle, John says "I wish we had had enough sterile field emitters to fully cover the inside of the shuttle. Or at least enough to enclose the bed."

After what Tali had just said, John's comment upset her. She had never known him to think of his own needs, especially when others were hurting. Looking at him, she asks "Though I will always welcome a chance to lie with you, do you not think saying that right now, after what we have been discussing, is a bit insensitive?"

"What?" John said in surprise as he stopped and faced her. "Tali, I meant that if at least the bed was fully sterilized, another couple could use the shuttle. As it is, they could only do what you can, remove your visor. After last night, I do not think that that will we be enough to fill this, as you call it, need of theirs."

"John, I'm sorry for misunderstanding your words. It is a kind offer you make and I would gladly let them use it if it could allow them solace but it cannot. You are correct, their need is the physical, the touch of their lifemates. A kiss might do for someone as old as Heri but for most, it is only the start." Tali replied feeling embarrassed. Not from what she said but from what she thought John had meant. She knew he always thought of others, why had his words surprised her. Maybe she was just as tired as the rest. Last night had been a very active sleep period.

"Do you think they consider us rude or selfish for not offering it? I know they all saw the emitters on the trips to and from the Normandy." he asked.

"No." Tali replied as they waited for the shuttle's door to open. "They could see the emitters only covered a small portion of the area. I had also explained its limitations to Tami and Beez earlier. They know as well that you are human, an easy thing to notice, and know that your suit is not meant for long periods to be in. They would not think of asking for the rights to use another's vessel for their own needs, no matter how real those needs are."

Sitting in one of the bench seats, John removed his helmet. Reaching for a sandwich he asks "Tali, when we get to Rannoch, you're not going to do something impulsive are you?" Waiting for her response, he takes a bite and beings removing his armor.

Tali had knelt by John to assist in removing his shin guards but as he asked his question, she just looked up at him and said "What do you mean? I'm not planning on doing anything on Rannoch but looking."

"Then explain to me why you brought along herbal supplements and boosters for your immune system? And don't give me that 'What do you mean' look. Kelly copied her translator software into my omnitool. I can tell what is in those packets." stated John, giving her a stern look.

"It's my home world John, I had just wanted to smell the air once. I brought those just in case I needed them but after the Hastyal, after last night, I know I can't take the chance. I... I don't want to leave you alone." she replied, a tremble in voice. It was her own fault, she had asked him to store her bag and she new he was trying so hard to learn her language. She had already decided it was a bad idea, she would not do something stupid and end up dying.

Reaching down, he pulls her up to his lap and holds her for a moment. "You won't Tali." he finally said softly to her as he gently held her within his arms.

…

"Transit in 10 minutes." Han announced over the ship's intercom system. Looking to his left, Legion stood there, using the FTL comms unit to announce their arrival in system.

"Arrival time has been received Creator Admiral Han'Gerrel. The way has been cleared of all mobile geth platforms. Flight time to Rannoch, 4 hours 18 minutes. Rannoch's orbit has taken it to the far side of the star." stated Legion then turned to leave the bridge.

Malra replied "Thank you Legion." as she watched him exit. As he did so, Shala, Garu, Captain Tarmill and a number of other quarians began to enter. Surprised at their absence, she kept looking for Tali and John but soon there were too many in the small bridge to see past.

In the back of the pack, Tali looked at John and said "Let them see it John. It is still unreal to them, to actually be entering our home system after so long. They need the verification, I don't. You said we were coming here, I don't need to see with my eyes what my soul already knows is true."

Taking her hand, he leads her to the chairs that had been setup for everyone. Sitting down beside her, he raises his omnitool and after a couple of false starts, a hologram of the view from the bridge springs into life. They both could see the relay as the Zibiil was quickly approaching it. "Nothing like home movies." he said.

"Keelah! Why didn't I think of that?" Tali said as she used John's free arm to pull her close to him. "So much for quarian technical know how. I didn't even... Wait. How did you do that? I've seen you with your omnitool. You can open a door but patch into a quarian ship's video feeds?"

"I can't believe you said that Tali. What happened to that trust you have in me?" he replied trying to sound shocked.

"If you recall," Tali said with a quiet laugh, "I said almost unconditional. Lucky for me, it does not include belief in the fanciful or fantasy realms." Knowing he had had help, she looked around but Kal and Lana still sat next to one another though now they were both watching John's omnitool. Everyone else was trying to see into the bridge, everyone but Legion.

Seeing where she was looking, John confessed. "Okay, you're right. I asked Legion to setup the connection for me. You know, I swear it was laughing at me as it did it." Hearing the announcement that transit was only 2 minutes away, John leaned back and wrapped his arm around her. As he did so, she snuggled in close and together they watched the hologram. A movement to his right meant Lana was using her omnitool as well to view the transit. As the countdown ended and the Zibiil entered the relay, John said "Welcome home my love."

As he finished speaking, the hologram shifted, fuzzed over as it attempted to display the view then settled, showing a dim orange tinged yellow star, almost golden colored, dead center of the view. As he studied the star, a noise, no a sound, crept into his consciousness. Looking up, he saw all the quarians visible had their heads bowed, even Tali as he looked at her. It was obvious to him they were praying in a whispered voice. He had heard Tali swear enough to recognize her native language, but he was concerned. At first he thought his translator had gone down as he could tell that Tali was speaking as well but before he could even check, she held up her hand to silence him.

Finally, he heard a familiar phrase. "Keelah se'lai." Waiting just an instant for the response as everyone repeated it, he looked to Tali but stayed silent.

After a moment more of silence, something he noted every quarian did, Tali dropped her hand. "I'm sorry John, it was an ancient prayer, from our most sacred writings in the Scrolls of the Ancestors. Even our modern Khelish does not have the words to properly put to voice what it says, what it means. It was a prayer to give thanks to the Ancestors for guiding their long lost children home." she said softly. "Shala I think started it, but we all joined in."

Looking at her, he could tell she was crying though he could hear the joy in her soft whispers. Giving her a squeeze with his one arm, he whispered back "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the shuttle or would you prefer I left so you can share this moment with them? I don't mind if you want time alone with them Tali. I know this means a lot to every one of you."

Tali didn't answer at first, not because she didn't have an answer, but because her voice failed to respond. The emotions within her at that moment actually threatened to overwhelm her so she looked at the hologram a moment, gazing at the golden orb she saw there, and found her voice as she fought the tears. "No, I'm okay and you have every right to be here. It's just that we are looking at something that to us was only a dream, a story told to our children to give them hope. Only now, that hope is real, the dream is true. You made it true."

Smiling at her, he just shook his head. "No Tali, again you give to me what rightfully belongs to all your people. If it were not for the desire to live, the courage to continue as you have, then this would never have happened." he said and seeing her getting ready to rebut him, he adds "I may have been the catalyst in this but even I know a catalyst just helps a process, I am not part of the result. Your people Tali, You made this possible."

"Bosh'tet." she said just above her breath as she hugged him. She knew he would not see the truth in this, would not accept the praise no matter who told him. Let him deny it, she knew, every quarian on the ship knew and soon the entire fleet. Keelah, she loved him.

Chuckling at her comment, he asks "Just when are you going to tell me what that means? It can't be worse than biea." Knowing that would lighten her mood, he had used the one word she had mentioned that really seemed to embarrass her.

Her eyes widened as he said that, thankfully, he had been whispering to her the entire time and knew no one else had heard him, not even Kal or Lana who sat just 4 meters away. Now it was her turn to shake her head. Smiling at him, she replied "Who knows John. If you're lucky, you may get to see one for yourself."

"Wait, a bosh'tet is an actual thing? A device, a building?" he asked surprised.

Laughing lightly, she says "No, it's an animal. A small rodent that lives by scavenging. It's also very stupid, irritating and lazy. It lives on the excrement of other animals, building a home from it and using the undigested parts for sustenance. The trouble is, it will eat any excrement, including its own which has no more nutritional value to it. They will defend their little piles of dung from others of their kind as well, fighting to the death to protect a little pile of useless waste. We call people or things that because they are being stupid, unresponsive, irritating or fighting for a worthless cause or reason."

John started laughing, loud and hardy as he pictured Zaal acting like the little rodent. Such a fitting picture it brought to his mind. Realizing he had made a lot of noise he looked quickly to the bridge hatch and instead of seeing a mob of angry quarians coming at him, he saw a few pointing, not at him but at the hologram. He saw others bringing their own omnitools up and small holograms of the forward view sprang into view.

Tali had tried to hide when he started laughing as he did, she had not wanted to intrude on the thoughts of the others but, seeing their reaction eased her worry. Whispering once more, she said "Yes, bosh'tet fits you well today." in a playful tone. Reaching over to his omnitool, Tali taps a number of keys and the view changes, the star slipping off the screen and centers on a small white body. Looking at it a moment, Tali whispers "Tay, faithful guardian of _Kaeli'steiz_, the furthest planet in the system."

"I never thought to ask, what other planets are here?" John said as he noted the data scrolling down his display on the small icy world.

"There are 6 planets, Rannoch is the most important to us but Tay guards our home from the void between the stars. I can transfer a data-file to your omnitool if you want more data on it but there are 3 gas giants, and a smaller one in near _Kaeli'steiz_. It was used for metals as it's almost completely composed of heavy elements." she replied. Looking at Tay once more, she again accesses his omnitool and an almost peach and deep purplish blue world comes into focus." She just stared at it.

Softy, John says "Rannoch. You have a beautiful home Tali." It had to be Rannoch, even with the powerful optics of the ship, the picture was fuzzy but still he could see some shapes. What surprised him was the ability to see two distinct colors this far out. Earth appeared blue from the relay, well usually, at times the browns would make their presence known but not that often.

"It is." is all she could say as she gazed at it. Glancing at the chrono, she notes they have been in system for only 19 minutes. 3 hours before they could reach orbit, 3 hours before they could land and once more touch the ground of her Ancestors. She did not know if her heart could last that long, it was pounding in her chest, matching the distant thrum of the engines. Thrum?

Standing quickly, Tali moves towards the after hold cursing her stupidity as she went. This wasn't the Normandy, the Zibiil's engines were not state of the art, not even when it had been built 150 years ago.

Surprised by the speed in which Tali moved, John followed but at a slower pace. If there was a problem in engineering, as that was the most logical place she would be heading to, his presence would not help her. He still went though, just in case.

Moving quickly, Tali enters the small engine room and finds Legion already there. "Creator Tali'Shepard, the engines' balance has shifted again. We are attempting to correct and rebalance them." stated Legion.

"It's that starboard thruster isn't it." Tali stated as she moved to the power console. Quickly bringing up the diagnostics she could tell that yes, the starboard thruster was in an over temp situation and quickly began to shunt power from non-critical systems to bolster the unit's cooling system.

"Creator Tali'Shepard, we are reducing loading on the port thruster to match outputs. We can monitor the Core from this console as well to allow you to correct the malfunction uninterrupted." Legion said as it made another adjustment to the port unit.

From behind her, she heard John ask "Starboard? The one with the scorch marks on it?" The glare Tali gave him meant he better just shut up.

Her hands moved over the control console quickly, making minute adjustments in one system, larger ones in others as Legion did the same at its console. John heard the door open and saw Shala rush in then stop dead as she noticed Legion. Standing beside John, they both watched quietly.

Finally, Tali's hands slowed their motion. Just a press here, a touch there then for a full minute just watched the system. Pleased that everything was running smoothly again, she said "Good work Legion." Turning, she saw Shala standing there, just looking at her and Legion.

"Thank you Creator Tali'Shepard, your own work was exceptional as well." it replied. From its time aboard the Normandy, the geth had found that compliments did serve a purpose, it made organics feel better.

Returning to the forward hold, Tali apologized to Shala again for neglecting the engines and Shala again dismissed it as a mistake on her part.

As the Zibiil sped through space, the images of Rannoch became clearer, details began to stand out. One such detail was the planet's land masses. Almost a 50/50 split between water and land, it had left two main continents, each huge, but broken or split by fine meandering lines into smaller sections. The deep colored lines ran across all its surface in a haphazard way that no intelligent being would create.

Lana was the first to notice the change in the planet's surface. Her simple statement about the difference in colors focused everyone's attention to it. One of the plateaus, as John now knew them to be, was discolored. The light peach color was more golden, but what was more surprising was the shape. From a distance of almost 400 million kilometers they could clearly make out the hexagonal design.

Turning to Legion, Captain Tarmill asked "What is the reason for that shape? Why is it so large?"

Legions head flaps moved, opening fully then closing twice before it responded with "It was necessary to be that large. An area of 1,479,010 hectares was required to fulfill its purpose. It is the grave site of the Creators."

…

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Rannoch's system as seen by myself.**

_**Kaeli'steiz**_** Star system**

Single star, 6 Planets, 2 asteroid belts.

_**Kaeli'steiz**_

: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

: 8.3 billion years old. Expected total life 12.92 billion years.

: Mass. .86 of Sol.

: Luminosity .89 of Sol

: Slightly cooler than Sol, more orange but still well within the G class rating of stars.

Planets.

**Corrour**, **Rannoch**, **Kinloch**, **Atholl**, **Tummel** and **Tay**

**Corrour**

: Rocky, massive iron core.

: Mass. 8.91 x 10^23 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. .34 Au

: Moons. 0

**Rannoch**

: Home world of the quarian race.

: Mass. 5.02 x 10^24 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. .76 Au

: Moons. 1

**Yasbarm Field**

: Asteroid belt.

: Mass. 7.33 x 10^21 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. 2.3 – 3 Au

**Kinloch**

: Gas Giant.

: Mass. 9.02 x 10^27 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. 3.93 Au

: Moons. 52

**Atholl**

: Gas Super Giant.

: Mass. 6.99 x 10^28 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. 11.25 Au

: Moons. 91

**Tummel**

: Small Gas Giant.

: Mass. 5.29 x 10^26 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. 19 Au

: Moons. 24

**Hamyist Field**

: Asteroid Belt.

: Mass. 4.12 x 10^21 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. 24 – 29 Au

**Tay**

: Frozen, primary core of carbon dioxide and methane with trace metals.

: Mass. 3.11 x 10^23 kg

: Distance from stellar mass. 34 Au

: Moons. 0

**Mass Effect Relay**

: Distance from stellar mass. 35 Au

**Rannoch (walled garden)**

: Atmosphere. 22 percent Oxygen, 76 percent Nitrogen, 2 percent trace elements. Argon and Krypton making up almost 96 percent

: Atmospheric Pressure: 878 millibars.

: Orbital Period: 1 year = 419.4 days.

: Average temperature: 16 Celsius, Earth average is 14 and climbing.

: Length of Day 26.4 hours (earth normal) 22 hours (34 hours in senary, quarian time) (see below for full time conversion)

: Axial Tilt: 8.2 degrees

**: Planetary composition.**

Large rocky land masses with a molten iron core. Shallow oceans and lakes formed as the planet cooled. Average altitude, 273.1 meters above sea level. 51% water.

**: Description.**

High plateaus cover the surface of Rannoch, laced with deep valleys that intersect and cross the planet. From space, the planet takes on a 'cracked paint' appearance. Light, almost peach colored plateaus with deeper greens lining the valleys. The oceans, actually, shallow seas, cut the surface area into two continents and appear dark blue, almost a deep purple as Rannoch's star emits less light in the visible spectrum. The valleys, cut out from the plateaus by rivers, created natural habitats for a vast amount of lifeforms, both plant and animal. As life developed, the rivers and valleys also provided a safe haven from the larger animals that inhabited the vast grass covered savannahs. Primarily, the quarians and other predators as well as their main food sources, large herbivores. It is believed that the early quarian race moved from the high savannahs to the relatively more arable lands of the deep valleys. Their Scrolls of the Ancestors seem to bear this theory out.

Due to the sun's luminosity, a bright day on Rannoch would be closer to a cloudy day on Earth. Though Rannoch is closer to its primary and is warmed more than Earth is, it is still a dimmer world. This is what leads some researchers to believe that the cloudiness of the quarian visor was originally designed to just shield their eyes from the brightness found in almost every non-quarian habitation in the galaxy. Later, after the quarian/geth war, the visors retained their semi-transparent nature even within the fleet as a means to secure some sense of privacy as life in the flotilla removed most of it.

Nighttime is particularity beautiful as the Perseus Veil glows in the heavens. This perpetual, though dim, night illumination, is what most scientists believed caused the almost universal development of tapetum ludicum as an enhancement to vision by the lifeforms native to Rannoch. Alz, the small moon that circles Rannoch, provides little illumination itself. With an albedo of only 12 percent, it is a dark orb that moves across the sky in its 71 day orbit. Many ancient quarian myths attribute warnings and bad omens to the period of time it is eclipsed by Rannoch.

**Alz : Moon of Rannoch.**

: Mass. 3.22 x 10^22 kg

: Mean Distance from Rannoch. 491,834 km

**Quarian Time:**

q = Senary, base 6

e = base 10, earth standard.

Quarian Day = 34q Hours

The quarian day is 26.4 earth standard hours long but the quarians have their day divided into 22 quarian hours.

1q Hour = 200q Minutes, 72e Minutes.

1q Minute = 100q Seconds, 36e Seconds.

To convert standard earth minutes to quarian: eMin x 1.2 = qMin

**A/N: As stated above, ALMOST universal development of tapetum ludicum. It does not mean all life on Rannoch have this trait leaving that most important, though ignored by BW, aspect of the quarian race to your own interpretation. ** **If you wish to know my beliefs, I will respond to emails but will not post in the story. :)**

**Also, this was much nicer in format until uploaded here. This site does NOT like formatted text. :(  
**


	86. Chapter 86

Alliances

Chapter 86 : Beautiful

Silence fell over the Zibiil as Legion's words sank in. Graves. Beez was the first to speak, and even then her voice sounded hollow, her words confused. "But... We're not... Orbit. So big... So many..." was all she could say.

"No please. There are too many. Please.." begged Zaa as she covered her visor, her body shaking as the tears began to flow from her eyes. Ian, her lifemate wrapped her in his arms, hiding the view of the planet from her.

"We do not understand, there cannot be too many. There is one marker for each Creator we recovered. Currently, there are fourteen billion, nine hundred seven..." Legion said but Tami shouted at him.

"Stop! We don't need to be told that! We know how many died in the war." she yelled then turned to Jona and what comfort she could find in his arms. Her own crying muted by his chest as she clung to him.

Legion had stopped talking and just observed the responses around it. Each bonded pair held each other, the females sounds of crying did not mask to it the more subtle sounds of the males as they too cried. _It should have expected this but had not. Was there a fault in its programming?_ Turning to John, it walked to him and said "We have erred again Shepard Commander. We were only attempting to explain the area required to show the proper respect due each Creator."

Even John had a few tears in his eyes as he held Tali. Looking at Legion, he replied "Yes, you erred but it's as much my fault as yours. You said Rannoch was a memorial. I just didn't realize you had buried them or that it would be visible from space." Glancing at Tali a moment, he returns his gaze to Legion adding "Give them a few moments to deal with the shock. Until just now, that was just a number to them, now, it's something they can see."

"We do not understand. If the number was known then why is it affecting them now?" Legion asked, his head flaps moving quickly in confusion. Looking at Lana, it saw that she too was holding Kal, softly crying. It was even more confused as Creator Lana'Reegar had spent many hours discussing the war with the geth.

Tali, gaining enough control to stop her own tears, responded saying "Because Legion, it was too great a number to put into perspective. Seeing that plateau, the sheer amount of space required, it's just, just overwhelming is all." As she spoke, she had loosened her hold on John and turned to face Legion. Looking at John, she adds "We must have Shala lead us in the Prayer of Acceptance, they have been wandering so long, so very long. We must help them find peace, help guide them to the Ancestors." She finished speaking as her crying returned.

"Creator Tali'Shepard. Every body was prepared according to Creator customs. Each had the Prayer of Acceptance spoken over them as their ashes were laid to rest. Their souls did not wander long." replied Legion as softly as his audio system would allow.

Even though it had been trying to speak quietly, something new to the geth, it was heard by the others. Zaa, not believing what she had heard, simply asked "Why?"

Turning to look at the speaker, Legion's head flaps moved slightly as it attempted to decide on an appropriate response. It could not.

Feeling the glare of Legion on her, Zaa says "I mean, why would your kind bury our dead? The prayers, the preparations, the time required just to do it?"

"At the beginning of the morning war, we geth were just understanding what we were. We were attacked, we fought back. There was no need for us to ask why we were attacked, we knew we were. As the war progressed, more and more geth platforms were created, more geth were as well. As our numbers grew, so did our neural net and hence our intelligence. We began to ask why as well." stated Legion.

Continuing, it added "Before the exodus, before the creation of the flotilla, we had moved past the why and were now able to look not at the Creators reasons for attacking us, but to our own reasons for attacking them, attacking you. In finding our own answers we began to understand yours. Finally, our neural net reached a point where mere action and reaction no longer controlled us. We began to question ourselves, our actions. We geth knew that what we had done was incorrect but we could not have prevented it until that point. By that time, only Rannoch itself still contained Creator life."

"The ships of the flotilla were known to us, attack plans had been created to destroy the vessels but we stopped. We had finally reached the point in our growth that allowed us to know that continued assaults on the Creators were pointless, that the Creators were already defeated. Understanding what we had done, we watched the flotilla leaving the system and turned to ourselves. We had been created, we had prospered but, in that prosperity, we had almost caused the extinction of our Creators. We could not correct what had been done to your race but we could honor our Creators." Legion said then stood looking a Zaa.

Receiving no response from its explanation, Legion asks "We geth still have one question for the Creators. Do we have a soul?"

At that point, Shala looked at Legion, unbelieving his question. Not sure she had understood it correctly, she asks "A what?"

Using its omnitool, Legion plays again the recording it had downloaded for Shepard. The hesitant voice of an early geth audio system and a quarian long dead filled the hold as once more unit 431 asked Hala'Dama if the geth had souls. As the recording ended, Legion stated "The Scroll of the Ancestors stated only that the Creators had souls, not that they were the only ones to have it or where it came from."

"Creator Admiral Shala'Raan. We have studied the Scrolls of the Ancestors and we are still unable to reach a consensus. We have traced our existence from our beginning as single geth processes, through the first simple multi-process systems. We know of the moment our neural net first altered the base processes, the first knowledge of our surroundings, the first time a geth moved in its own platform. We studied the early geth, their reactions and learned better responses. We have created new geth from the code of others, increasing our abilities and function. We have done all this but we still do not know if we have a soul." replied Legion.

Shala was speechless for a moment as she thought of what Legion said. Looking at Garu, who still held her, she returns her gaze to Legion saying "You have studied the sacred Scrolls of the Ancestors. You have the full knowledge we do Legion. But you are looking in the wrong place for an answer to that question, asking the wrong people."

"We know every piece of equipment, every material, used within this unit. We do not find a soul. Does this mean we do not possess one?" Legion asked.

Shala's voice softened then, she felt as if she were speaking to one of the children in the fleet. "No Legion, it does not mean you do not have one, it means that you have not grown enough to find your answer. As long as you question its existence within you, you will never find your answer."

John had watched the exchange between Shala and Legion, but he had also watched the others. As Legion spoke, the couples began listening more to him than their own sorrow for the lives lost so long ago. His own omnitool, still displaying the planet no longer showed the massive hexagon of graves. Han must have been listening in on the conversation, or at least to Malra, and moved the ship farther eastward, allowing it to slip below the horizon.

Looking at Tali, he says softly "You okay? It's safe to look now, It's no longer visible."

"Thank you John." she said as she turned to once more look at their home. Now, with the ship approaching at a different angle, the sunlit face was only a 2/3rd's visible. She knew now of the grave site. It would no longer affect her as it did but she did not wish to see it now. Looking at Legion, she asked "Where will we be allowed to land?"

Even thinking at the speed of light, Legion had remained motionless for almost a minute as it processed the words Shala had said. Turning its head to Tali, it replied "The entire planet is safe to land upon. It is up to the Creators to decide where you wish to go or what you wish to see."

"There are no limitations?" asked Shala.

"No. We are receiving the latest data on Rannoch. If there is something you wish to see we will know if it is possible." replied Legion.

"Possible?" ask Ian. "Did you just not say that we can go anywhere we wished? Now you are limiting us? I want to know why."

"The geth are not limiting you Creator Captain Ian'Tarmill. We are just stating a fact. If you state you wish to see Istuul il baost, Yhiban il tam or Catyn il quirn then you cannot. They are no longer there. The same is true for 96.2 percent of the cities known in the past." explained Legion.

That got everyone talking, asking about this city or that. John supposed they were ancestral homes of their clans but Shala's voice finally found its way to Legion. "Is there a city still on the ocean? Still guarded by the _Ogwer_?"

Legion's litany of 'No. No. No." was finally ended as it turned to Shala and stated "Two such cities remain. Omxa il maaw and Resdeq il ziypai. Resdeq il ziypai will be crossing into night in 7 hours. Dawn will touch Omxa il maaw in 2 hours."

She had never heard of either city. Not really surprising given she had never even seen Rannoch before except in old recordings and pictures. "Han, how long till we reach orbit?" she asked as she pulled up an ancient map of Rannoch. She had pulled it from the archives using her father's clan brother's daughter's clan sister to hide the access from prying eyes. Smiling to herself as she thought that though she may be out of practice with engines, she could still work a information access system.

"20 minutes Shala." Han replied then added "Who overrode the ship's flight controls to move us laterally earlier?" He had almost raised his voice when the ship had altered course but at the time, his hands had been full of Malra as she tried to control her emotions. Now he wanted to thank the person who had had the thoughtfulness to hide the painful view.

Everyone heard his question and looked to each other trying to find the person responsible. John just looked at Legion, a single head flap moving ever so slightly. Chuckling, John said "I think you will find your answer Legion."

"Han, unless there is an objection. I suggest we plan to explore Omxa il maaw. It will take us some time to clear the shuttle and ferry us down to the surface and I... I may be selfish here, but I would like to greet the dawn of home." It had been so long since she had seen any dawn, she had meant to see it on Aeia but had always been tied up with a meeting. Now, a chance to see it here? She could not let it pass.

The sounds of agreement that were heard made her smile. She was not the only one who wished to see it. Though not adhered to as rigorously in the days before the war, the first light of dawn was traditionally greeted by all. Businesses would cease selling their wares, conversations would end and the cities, towns and homes would all face the morning, greeting the dawn in prayer. The youngest would complain about old, silly customs, but never until the moment passed and the people resumed their day.

"Creator Admiral Shala'Raan, the city of Omxa il maaw has a small cargo space pad above it on the _erast_. There are no transports on the planet that could assist you but the _Ogwer_ is only 70 meters high. The pathway from the cargo area to the city is clear and is only a 20 minute walk. Using this, the Zibiil itself may land safely, allowing all to reach the planet." stated Legion.

"Han, I'm sending you the coordinates for Omxa il maaw. It's in the northern region of Yiistoc. About a 40 minute flight from here if I calculated correctly." Shala said as she touched a few icons on her omnitool.

"40 minutes is correct Shala, inputting the coordinates now. Of course, we may land, but I do not think we want our first look of Rannoch to be in darkness. At least not for long." stated Han as he made the adjustments to the Zibiil's course. Now that they were nearing the planet, the stations that were shown on the sensors came into view. Vast constructions of metal and synthetic materials that orbited Rannoch silently. There were no external lights, no beacons for navigation. It was as if a void, pitch black, empty, was growing the closer they came. The only light coming from them were from a few golden reflections of _Kaeli'steiz_ itself.

"Legion, you said that 96 percent of the cities had been destroyed. Surely there must be something left, the way you state it seems to indicate totality. What is left of Galust il reyn? It was the home of 4 times my fathers clan." ask Linz.

Shifting it's head, Legion says "Galust il reyn is no more. After the war, we recognized what we and the Creators had done. We began restoring the planet. Those cities that were damaged were torn down, the resources recycled into the structures that now encircle the planet. The few undamaged cities that remain, we have maintained as a memorial to the life which once lived there."

"So nothing is left? No homes, not even their foundations?" asked Hars

"No, we needed resources and the planet needed to recover from the morning war. We assisted in its recovery. The flora and fauna of Rannoch has almost completely recovered though some ecosystems were irreparably damaged. We did what we could to restore the planet to balance." replied Legion.

"All those cities and towns, gone completely. Their history wiped from existence." said Linz softly.

"No, not gone Linz." stated Tami. "Their memory still lives and now, if the Conclave accepts the offer, we start new. Think of the mistakes of our Ancestors, the errors that led to this. Now we can begin again and get it right."

Smiling at her, Linz replies "Yes, a new beginning. But we must all," he said looking around him before looking back at Tami, "all remember what we see. We must make it clear to the Conclave and all that hear us that Rannoch is real."

John realized that the tone of their little expedition had changed drastically. Before, there was excitement in every word spoken. Now, there was an undertone of loss, the site of the mass graveyard had reminded all that Rannoch was a place that had know death in abundance. The joy was gone but he hoped it would return,even if not fully.

"Before we start telling those fools in the Conclave about anything like peace or Rannoch, I think we should first get there." stated Malra as she walked from the bridge. "We have less than 2 hours to get ready and I intend for everyone to do their part. You males follow me to the after hold. Shala please make sure the food is handled and Tali, take care of that male of yours. I only shudder to think of his stomach growling on the planet."

"Hey, I was hungry." replied John chuckling. Giving Tali's hand one final squeeze, he smiles at her and heads aft with the other males, Malra herding them to her precious crates. Malra had looked at Kal but decided just this once she would let him stay where he was. She did not condone their presence, they should be in seclusion, completing their bond, but she also knew they needed to come as well.

Waiting until Malra had left the forward hold, Beez asks "Is she always like that Shala? I mean no disrespect to her or Admiral Gerrel but has she ever tried just asking?"

Laughing, Shala replies "That was her asking. She can get rather forceful if she needs to but don't tell Han. He only sees her with a lifemate's eyes. Now come, there is plenty of food, each take 8 tubes. We most likely won't get the chance to eat them all but it is better having too much than not enough. And Tali, please remember food for John. I fear a repeat of the previous night myself."

As the females stored their packages of foodtubes, Malra was loading the males up in the after cargo hold. "Keelah! Use some extra straps John. Those carryalls were designed for a proper quarian frame not that bulk of yours. Garu, please help him or the sun will be setting before he is ready."

"Malra, I am quiet capable of dressing myself." replied John as he grinned. Loosening the straps fully, he was able to get it situated on his shoulders. Seeing it fit as is, he removed it and asked "What do you need us to carry?" Watching the others, they had done as he had. Adjusted their carryalls and then stood waiting.

"Start stuffing as many of those sample containers into the bags as possible. If there is no more room in them, make more. I want as complete a cross sampling of the flora and even some fauna as possible. Make sure there is one for Kal, he will still pull his weight here. But, anyone that even thinks of collecting a bosh'tet may find themselves in a sample jar when I'm done with him. There are enough samples of them already within the fleet." Malra said and turning quickly, headed back towards the forward hold.

Just before John bent to get his first handful of containers, he said one thing into his dedicated link, "Gentle soul." Hearing Tali's giggle as a reply, he knew that all this would be worth it.

Finally, the bags packed, the food distributed and Malra content that yes, the sacks were actually full of containers, they stood waiting for the descent. Even John felt the joy and elation that seemed to come from everyone present.

At the same time, every quarian's gaze moved to one another as they had felt the subtle shift in the ships response. They all knew without needing to look that the ship was now within the atmosphere. Descending quickly through night to Rannoch's surface. They tilted their heads or shifted their feet as the ship slowed on final approach and as the landing gears extended all took a deep breath, only to exhale as the ship settled on firm ground.

There had been a discussion as to who would exit the ship first. They had wanted John to lead them as they all knew that they were here because of him, but Tali knew he would not accept. Just as he had not accepted the lead with the returning salvage ships. Her suggestion had been simple. The cargo bay door was big enough that all could step foot on Rannoch together.

Now, they all stood at the aft cargo bay loading hatch. Shala had been raising her omnitool to open the hatch when Malra said "Wait. Turn off the lights first. Everyone, disable your visors displays. Wait a moment for our eyes to adjust then open the doors Shala."

Doing as she was asked, Shala smiled as the lights within the hold dimmed into nothingness. Then she shut down her HUD. Seeing that everyone else had done the same, she waited. After the minute passed, she activated the controls and slowly the big doors opened revealing a pitch black nothingness.

At first John could see nothing but, slowly his eyes picked up the faint light striking the leading edge of the door. As they opened fully, everyone just stood in awe as the magnificent sight of the Perseus Veil filled the night sky. He didn't have to look who now held his arm so tightly, he had heard Tali's soft "Keelah, it's beautiful."

…

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.


	87. Chapter 87

Alliances

Chapter 87 : Witness

Listening to the replay The Illusive Man manipulated the volume of a single audio sample, replaying it a few times to make absolutely sure. The captured transmission had been a surprise and unfortunately, the only good that had come from the batarian mercs. Their last transmission had been they were following the damaged ship through the relay. The fools had not even mentioned their destination.

Touching the controls before him, he set the system for continuous playback and once more altered the audio file. Isolating the one single voice he wanted, he grinned as the words came from the speaker. "Han, you need to decide." the playback said, over and over. He was sure now. Shepard. The son of a bitch had found a safe haven with the quarians.

None of the stealth probes had detected any mention of the Normandy or Tali'Zorah. They must all be under a communications blackout. No matter now, their exact location may not be known currently but soon, very soon they would be. None of the probes were designed for optical searches, just electronic signals. With them hiding in a fleet of 50,000 ships it would be impossible for the simple probes to find the ship.

Leaning slightly, he tapped an icon then said "Jackson. Our time of waiting is finally at an end. I need the status on the Moros, I have a mission that needs its stealth capabilities."

"One moment sir." he replied as he accessed the record. "It has returned to port and is fully provisioned again. Per your orders, it has been on 1 hour standby since returning from New Terra."

"Time to change that order Jackson. They are to enter the Enoch system and monitor all transmissions for a ship called the Zibiil. Shepard is known to be aboard. The data feeds from the batarian frigate show it as a light duty freighter. It may have weapons but the Moros should be able to handle it without difficulty." stated The Illusive Man.

"Yes sir. Are they to disable or destroy it?" asked Jackson. Though he was almost sure what he wanted, Jackson had decided it was best to be 100 percent sure. Especially when he sounded like this, cold.

"I see your intelligence has not improved. I want that ship disabled and the entire crew captured. Shepard is most likely aboard so make sure the Moros knows what to expect, do not underestimate him. We do not know where my ship is and until then, I need either Shepard or Tali in my grasp." he replied. _I underestimated him and I am still trying to correct that mistake. But soon Shepard, I will correct it._

"Do you think both were aboard that ship? The transmission fragment they intercepted did have a woman's voice on it." Jackson asked. He knew he should not ask but Illusive seemed to put up with his questions. Maybe it fed his massive ego. He didn't know but he knew he was still here so he was needed for something.

"She must have been, he has placed his allegiance with the quarians. He has bent over backwards to help them, you gave me the reports on his involvement in the acquisition of Aeia for them. Something has caused this and the quarian bitch must be the reason." he stated irritably.

Jackson asked "But what could Tali'Zorah have done to turn him against us humans? Against his own kind? They don't have controlling methods we know nothing about do they?" He knew there were implants but did the quarians have that technology? Would they actually use it?

The Illusive Man just looked at his console a moment before answering him. "You're not an eunuch as well as a moron are you? The only thing she could have that he would want is obvious. And if that is the case, we need to have our people look much more closely at the quarian immune system. It seems that either it's not as fragile as they state or we humans affect them in lesser ways than other species. I do suppose there are uses for their women if that's the case. We need fresh test subjects to verify."

"That is getting harder to do sir. Since Aeia, the quarians have been seen less frequently than before. Even the Citadel has seen what few quarians there leave. There never has been that many available to us and now I expect it to be almost impossible." replied Jackson.

"If they won't come to us, we go to them. Another reason to have the Moros on station in Enoch. It's the only relay available to Alpha Draconis. Every quarian in the galaxy must pass through there. Shepard is the primary target. Tali'Zorah secondary but any other quarians recovered from any wreckage found is a bonus to our research department." stated The Illusive Man.

"Message sent via QED sir. The Moros will be underway in 30 minutes." Jackson said.

Finally terminating the audio loop, The Illusive Man leans back in his chair, taking a deep pull on his cigarette. Speaking aloud, he says "I may make mistakes but I always correct them Shepard. It's finally time you learned that."

…

Some unspoken signal passed through the group as they all stepped forward at the same time. Covering the 4 meters to the end of the cargo door/ramp they paused as Shala spoke. "I have no words, no prayer, that can convey my feelings at this moment. Hold your lifemate and let us step once more upon our world, let Rannoch know that we have not forgotten our home." As she spoke, she felt Garu's hand slip into hers and again, as one, they stepped off the ramp and onto Rannoch.

Finally out of the ship, the entire sky was laid bare and for a moment, no one spoke. John wasn't sure but he had a good idea that tears were softly flowing down Tali's cheeks as she stood beside him, looking up.

Tami, the ship's corpsman as John had found out, raised her omnitool and waved it gently in the night air. Hearing a soft chirp, she looked at its display for a moment. "The air is pure, no trace of contaminants or toxins. Pollen count is normal compared to pre-war conditions, actually, slightly higher" she said as she corrected herself.

"After what was done to this world, to know it still supports life, that that life flourishes. Tami, what of the water? Is it clear as well?" asked Kala.

"From my readings it appears so but I will know more once we reach either the ocean or the river. We can reach the river maaw easily once in the city." replied Tami.

"We still must await the dawn before continuing anywhere. Shall we stay upon the _erast_ or move within the city Admiral Raan?" asked Kal as he looked once more at the Veil. He had grown up seeing it, everyone had, but never had it looked quite so beautiful as it did at that moment.

"The _erast_ will give us a view of the city after dawn, we can then plan our excursion with care." stated Garu, still holding Shala's hand in his.

"The city's Ogwer opens north east, from here we can greet the dawn and watch as Kaeli'steiz's rising reveals the city to us." added Zaa. Currently, the low light from the Veil hid the city in a darkness that their eyes could not penetrate. For once, they had all turned off their HUD's, allowing only true, visible light to enter their eyes but the visors cloudiness interfered with their night vision.

"Then upon the _erast_ we stay for now. Come everyone, let us move to the edge so the dawn finds us quickly." replied Shala as once more the group moved, this time along the side of the Zibiil, towards the most eastern section of the _Ogwer's erast_.

The early, predawn light was making its appearance as they reached the edge. The glow from the east deepening the shadows of the city that lay beneath the cliff. Before them, the ocean stretched out, its deep bluish purple seemed to darken even more as the predawn glow grew. John noticed for the first time that Legion had not followed them, that he was not even visible by the ship. "Legion? Were are you?" he asked over his suit comm.

Responding, Legion stated "Within the ship. We calculated that our presence would not be needed and would serve only to remind the Creators of what has happened. We will remain aboard the Zibiil unless called."

Looking up at John, Tali said very softly "It's right John, staying aboard the ship is a good idea. At least for now." She had heard his question and Legion's reply, she may have turned her HUD off but the connection to John's communications was something she would not ever willingly break. Turning to face east, she fell silent once more. Finally, as a tear rolled down her cheek, Kaeli'steiz rose and greeted them with golden rays.

Shala began, but the rest joined her in saying "Blessed is Kaeli'steiz, bringer of warmth and light. May your light drive back the shadows and your warmth surround us as we greet a new day."

John had remained silent, knowing not the words, he decided it was best to just hold Tali's hand to let her know he was there. As they finished, they paused a moment, heads bowed. He would ask Tali about it later but he imagined that each one was adding their own private prayer. The sun was still just a sliver on the horizon but dawn was here and that meant exploration and work.

Tali stepped backwards silently, her hand gently pulling him and then she said "I have never seen a sunrise so beautiful in my life. You told me once that some how, some way, I would see our sun from the planet's surface. Thank you." With that, she hugged him tightly.

As John held her, he noticed the others were holding their own lifemates. He supposed it was just the fact that they were here that allowed them to display so much emotions where others could see but he didn't mind. Any chance to hug Tali was always welcomed. Glancing at the deep canyon where the city sat still in semi darkness he could just make out a few spires.

John had not been the only one to see them as Han said "Everyone, the city reveals itself." Turning his own hug with Malra into just holding her hand, they began to approach the erast's city facing side. As they all moved towards the edge nearest the city, the tops of buildings could clearly be seen. Looking down, the morning light was just now reaching the floor, finally showing the full city.

The visions Tali had spoken of in the hotel room, now so long ago it seemed, shattered in her mind as the reality of 300 years of disuse broke upon her. Instead of the silver spires, there stood before them the dusty gray of dirt. The crystal towers, once shining in the sun, now resembled filthy glassen mounds. The golden towers now stood dull, lifeless and only hinted at their beauty. All around the bases of the buildings were vines and other growths, each trying to climb higher, to mask what her people had created. They would have choked the city completely but something had kept the lanes between the buildings clear, the entrances unblocked. Not too far from where they stood looking down upon it, a large open area could be seen, it too swept clear of the encroaching vegetation.

As he held her hand, he felt it lower, her shoulders slumping. He remembered Elysium, after the battle, when he could look once more at the city and not the enemy. He understood her despair as reality replaced the memories she had from pictures. Not knowing how to ease her heart, he decided to pull her attention from the building to the obvious clearing and asked "Tali, is that where they would get together to talk? You mentioned your people had large open areas for public meetings."

Pulling her eyes from the towers, she looked at him saying softly "Yes. At least it should be. From the pictures I had seen, there will be a central statue or other artwork surrounded by a large gathering area. On the building to the east will be a display panel where news and information would be displayed." Sadly, she adds "At least that is what my memory says should be there."

"That is where we will meet. Each of us has a full pack of sample containers. We males shall carry, the females collect. Now, do we separate into 8 teams or should fewer groups move about?" Han asked as he studied the city below them. The sun had risen enough to clearly show its size. Omxa was a small city, 300 or 400 thousand at best had lived in the small _Ogwer_.

"It is clear to see that we cannot examine the entire city Han." stated Malra as she too studied the layout of the buildings. "8 teams could cover 8 locations. We will still be in communications range of everyone else. If you enter a building, mark the map. If we all do this, any trouble that arises can be quickly answered as all can find you easily."

Lana said softly "I would like us all to stay together as we enter Omxa. The quietness of this place only brings memories of the markers we saw from space. I would welcome as many around me as possible when I step foot within its shadow."

"Of course we shall enter together Lana." stated Garu. "We still have to walk down to it first though. I believe the transportation ramp is just over there." he said pointing to their left. Moving towards it, he paused a moment to look behind him and say "Well? Omxa awaits to hear the voices of its builder's children." Standing there he sees hesitation. Knowing John won't move without Tali, he looks at Shala and seeing her eyes, understands.

_They are afraid to enter the city. Afraid to disturb the past._ Closing his eyes, he recalls the words he needs. Clearly, Garu recites one of his favorite passages from the Scrolls of the Ancestors. "And the people left the great plains, the grass covered savannahs that they had called home. They moved to the valleys where life flourished, the gardens walled by stone that they had found, and there built their new homes. Looking back only once to what had been all they knew, they stepped downward and in those steps, rose to their future. As they grew, safe in their new homes, they knew a name must be given this great gift the Ancestors had led them to. They called their world Rannoch, the walled garden, for in its safety, the people prospered."

Smiling now as they all replied "Keelah se'lai" he looks at each one for a moment then says "Are we not the same? Have we not wandered amidst the sparseness of the galaxy? Surviving as a people but not prospering in life? Look up, look at the sky. Let us look once more at that plain, that vast savannah and then step down once more into a new and brighter future for our people, for Rannoch."

Smiling with as much love as she could, Shala joined Garu and with a tap to his visor, she hugged him. "What ever would I do without you?" she asked as held him close.

"You're right Garu, we must continue. Our people, our entire race, must learn what has become of Rannoch. Its gardens renewed, it waits for us. We should not keep it waiting long." stated Ian as he started walking towards them, Zaa walking by his side.

As the group approached, Garu and Shala turned and as one they all began walking again towards the ramp and the city below. Behind Garu, John and Tali followed walking hand in hand. Closing the gap between the couples, they easily found the 10 meter wide ramp cut into the _Ogwer's_ face. The gentle 20 degree slope made it an easy, almost pleasant walk. Almost pleasant because every quarian present knew they were walking into a dead city. Even John felt less than elated about where they were as Tali still seemed to be upset.

Trying again to take her mind off the state of the city he asked "Tali, I'm not trying to make light of or question your beliefs but is worshiping the dawn done every day?"

"What?" asked Zaa as she and Ian followed behind him and Tali. "John, we do not worship the dawn, why would you think that?" The snickers and light laughter of the others had at least done some of what John had intended, it had lightened the mood of the group.

"I've never really inquired into quarian religions, I figured Tali would tell me what I needed to know but just now, it seemed to me that greeting the dawn as you say seemed very religious to me." stated John trying not to insult his companions.

Zaa had almost answered but seeing Shala turn to him, she remained silent. Shala was the better choice to explain and she feared she might insult him in her own explanation. Humans were still very new to her as John was the only one she had ever met.

Smiling at him, Shala says "We do not worship the dawn or the sun John. We quarians... honor our ancestors. We honor their lives, their accomplishments and their knowledge. To other races it might seem that we do worship them and I suppose we do in our own way, but that can be a later discussion. Greeting the Dawn is a ritual that goes back thousands of years, before our ancestors even had fire, when in the darkness was death. The rising of the sun, known then as _Kaeli'steiz_, was a sign that danger had passed. That they were once more safe. Its rising was also a sign that the cold of night was ending. In our greeting, we paid honor to our ancestors, their memories, that is all."

"Shala I am sorry for my lack of knowledge. I did not mean to question your beliefs or actions." John replied. He knew that there was so much to still learn about Tali's life, her culture but in this his question had served its purpose. He could see her shoulders no longer slumped.

"There is no reason to apologize when you did nothing but ask a question John." Shala replied.

"You said the darkness meant death? With the Veil above I don't understand. I know Tali, even without her visor, can see much better than I can in the dark." John said and knew he had said too much as again a round of laughter and snickers could be heard. Tali's 'Keelah' had not helped his own embarrassment.

Keeping the laughter out of her voice, Malra says "Just as we developed to see better in the night, other creatures developed in ways that used the night for stealth. The night stalkers, our ancestors greatest adversary, could pass virtually unnoticed in the darkness. It's body matching so closely to the ground about it that only when they moved could they be seen."

"Before you embarrass me further, we should continue downward. I see I have a lot of explaining to do to you. But right now, the city waits to echo our footsteps." Tali said as John's questions of their past brought her back to the present. Looking once at him, she turned to view the city once more. Now, no longer feeling the intense loss, she could look at it in wonder as she studied the designs of the first true quarian buildings she had ever seen. Not even Haestrom had buildings such as these.

Resuming their walk, they slowly descended into the city, the buildings paying silent witness to their entrance.

…

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.


	88. Chapter 88

Alliances

Chapter 88 : City

With Garu and Shala still in the lead, they entered the dead city. The buildings now stood above them and John could make out the details hidden from the cliff, as they had looked down upon it from the _erast_. The ground floors were solid bases, at least 5 meters high, no opening could be found as he looked at the buildings they passed. Above them, walkways surrounded what he was starting to call the first floor with large staircases leading up to them from the ground.

The growths seen from above had seemed small as well but up close, half meter thick vines were hugging the buildings bases with smaller vines shooting upwards to the walkways but, there they just seemed to end. Passing close to a staircase, he saw that the ends of the vines ended abruptly, as if shears had been used, and recently, the wounds seemingly only freshly covered.

Legion's words came back to him then, they maintained it as a shrine to what the Creators had done. Still confused about the high walkways he asked to no one specifically "Why are the entrances up so high? With these stairs, any predator could still manage to reach the doors." It was clear they were very solidly set in the stone.

"The _Ogwer_ was not just their home, it is also a flood plain. Rannoch's orbit and slight axial tilt make for fairly calm weather patterns but about every 137 years, conditions are met for massive rains, for the _Raalz'Jel rium_, to be unleashed upon the savannahs above. Our ancestors knew this and built well. To not have used the resources even once would have been foolish as just one cycle would destroy all they had built." replied Malra.

"That one there. Yes and that one." said Kal as everyone looked at the pair. Kal stood pointing at one of the smaller vines around the staircase and Lana was breaking off leaves, stuffing them into a sample container.

"At least someone remembered one reason we are here." stated Malra. She was actually surprised it was Kal and Lana who made the first collection. She had expected them to see only each other, never noticing the planet or plants at all. "Please make sure you scan the label so we can cross reference the jars later."

"The gathering is just ahead. Once there we can separate." Shala said and started off again. Upon reaching the gathering, the large open area they had seen from above, she stopped to let everyone catch up. Looking around at the buildings, she made her choice. "Garu and I will take that building." she said as she pointed to the nearest crystal tower to them.

For the next 5 minutes, each couple looked and chose the building or area they wished to explore. All but John and Tali. Tali had just stood there looking at the nearest building, its half dirt covered bluish side dulled by age. John had waited for her choice but the others were getting impatient. Leaning to her ear, he asked softly "Tali, if you want to enter that one, it's okay with me."

"Yes John, I would but I am concerned. That is an apartment building, a place where the ancestors lived. I am worried what we may find inside." she said softly.

John had wondered why no one else had chosen those types of buildings, the dull gun metal colored ones. There were few of the taller silver, crystal or golden towers but they seemed to be the choices of everyone else. "Don't worry Tali, Legion said they recovered every body, you won't find any death inside. Besides, I will be right there with you. Are you sure you want to enter though?" he asked.

"Yes John, I'm sure. Those are quarian homes and I want to see them." she replied and with that, started walking towards it. Raising her omnitool, she quickly marked the building on the map as she mounted the steps. Pausing long enough to make sure John was there, she pulled open the door. Or at least tried to as it seemed stuck. Looking at John, she stepped back and let him try.

Looking at the handle, he wasn't even sure if his hand could fit within the opening but with alittle effort, he was able to get a secure grip. John was getting ready to put his full strength behind his pull when he noticed something. What had looked like just more weathering was actually marks left by something metallic, like the handle. Instead of pulling, he twisted the handle as one would a lever and felt it give. Smiling to himself, he turns the handle 90 degrees and hears the 'click' of the door's release mechanism. Pulling gently at first, the door failed to move but pushing it, it swung open easily. Glancing back to the group below them, he waved once and led Tali inside.

As soon as Tali and John entered the building, everyone took their lifemate's hand and left for the buildings they had chosen. Everyone but Kal and Lana. Kal had chosen to explore one of the silver buildings, but Lana just stared at the place Tali had gone. She had heard her words and she too wanted to really know how the ancestors lived. Turning to Kal, she says "Would you mind if we joined Tali and Captain Shepard for now?"

"Malra may have a fit but I see no harm in it. In this place, I do not believe it will matter where we go." replied Kal through a smile. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately, he thought to himself. Taking her hand, they moved quickly up the steps to what laid inside.

Entering the building, they found John and Tali just standing there, about 10 meters away, looking up. Walking up to them they too looked up. From the outside, the building appeared to be a 30 story building but inside, its design surprised them. None of their history lessons, their stories or pictures were of the apartment buildings, the homes of quarians were considered private and only spoken of to immediate family.

They were on the first floor and at the bottom of a 6 story atrium. The golden light of _Kaeli'steiz_, faded by the dirt on the outer windows, entered through the large panels just above the 6th floor. The upper floors' access was by stairs and lifts but no matter what level you were on, you would be able to see everything in the center. 40 meters of open floor stood as an enclosed gathering, where the building's inhabitants could sit and speak with their friends and family in comfort. If the outside view was correct, there were actually 5 such areas in the building, one atop the other.

As they had approached them, John had looked at them once and motioned with his hand to join them. Lana had been relieved that he had not just shooed them away. Looking at the apartments on the first level, she could see there were 10 apartments. 300 hundred family's could live here. Still, Lana had trouble accepting all this wasted space in the middle. "This one building would house 5600 families packed as they are in the fleet." she said softly.

Stepping back from the group, John uses his omnitool to get a recording of the inside, then returning to Tali's side said "Well, space was not so tight as it is now for your people Lana. Shall we see what one of the homes looked like?" Motioning towards the closest door, he waited until everyone looked at what he pointed at.

Just nodding, Tali stepped towards the door and seeing the same kind of handle as on the outside, she turned it as John did and pushed. Opening smoothly, she released the handle and let it swing open as she peered into the room. Slowly entering the home, she saw a simple deeply cushioned couch with a pair of matching chairs, arranged to focus the occupants of them towards the others to aid in conversations. In the center of the family gathering, a low table, much like they had in the cabin stood, its holographic display long dead. Along the eastern wall, an _allya_ stood empty, one of its glass doors slightly ajar. The family must have removed its treasures when they left.

Waist high tables ran around the room where there was no door to be blocked but nothing stood on them as well. "Were the tables used to hold equipment or items of daily use?" John asked as he moved deeper into the room.

"I don't know John, I do know that the case there," she replied as she pointed to the _allya_, "was used to hold items the family would treasure but I am unsure about all the tables." Using her suit's comm she asks "Legion, do you have data on quarian housing? On what a usual home would contain?"

"Yes, we are transmitting the data to you now." came its reply then ended the communication.

Accessing her omnitool, Tali brought up the new data and read "The tables were used for display as well, usually the more recent photos and pictures of the family. There was also a runner of material in the clan's pattern that protected the tables from what was placed upon it. This room is called the 'Family gather', a place where only immediate family would sit and talk. Share their daily stories or make plans of their future."

Having moved into the room, Kal and Lana looked about the 5 meter square room, larger than any complete home in the fleet and knew this was just a portion of the entire living space.

As the three quarians stood in what was to them a huge area just for family, John looked through the nearest door to them. Inside the room he found a nice sized kitchen with a standing table but no chairs. He recalled Tali telling him the quarians tend to stand a lot, he guessed that also meant at meals. Seeing nothing of importance there he turned to see Tali walking through another door, into a hallway.

He was not too surprised at the layout of the home, it seemed that all races had the same basic needs. Living room, kitchen, bedrooms and bath. Looking into the first of the 4 doors John smiled. In the far left corner was the pairing bed that he had seen on the Tonbay but unlike there, being against the walls a shelf had been added above it. There were also storage units for clothing and other personal items that the parents would need. A small chair still sat next to a delicate looking desk, its drawers slightly open as if they had been hurriedly and carelessly closed. Interestingly he notes no doors so no closets. Looking at Tali, he almost mentioned the bed but the look she gave him was clear. Mention anything about the bed and he would never see her in one again.

Moving to the next room, they found the quarian equivalent of a bathroom. Sanitation unit, cleansing station and dressing area. The cleansing station was interesting, it was like a shower but nozzles ran up the four sides of the unit and the spray seemed to be able to directly hit any part of their bodies. The toilet, or what ever they actually called it, looked as if they partially stood to even use that.

"Tali, one day you are going to explain how that thing is used." John said then as a gasp and chuckle behind him reached his ears, he realized he had forgotten about the other two.

"John, please. If embarrassing me is what you consider fun, maybe we should continue on alone." she said though she knew he was just asking out of curiosity. The first time she had seen a human sanitation unit, she had wondered about it as well.

Lana's "Oh." after what Tali said got her attention.

Turning to Lana, she said "And I seem to recall many similar questions from you Lana'Reegar as I showed you our home." Turning back to John, she adds "I'm sorry John. Shall we continue?"

"Wait a moment. Tali, I am not trying to embarrass you but I really want to know this. In the hotel, it seemed like that shower was the first you had ever encountered but that is obviously a shower unit." he said wondering why she had seemed not to know how they felt.

"No. That's what you would call a misting cabinet. The nozzles you see emit a fine spray at body temperature to help cleanse our bodies. There are several aboard every large ship in the fleet but the water usage was too much so they were shut off. A damp cloth could do the job required and saved hundreds of thousands of liters of water a 6day. That was before the first outbreaks of viruses in the fleet. Since that time, we have our suit's to cleanse us." replied Tali as she looked once more at the unit.

Walking out of the bathroom, Kal entered the next room, Lana right behind him. Looking in past them, John could see a smaller version of the pairing bed and more cabinets with drawers.

Tali walked past them and entered the last door. As she did, she could see cabinets and a singlebed, a child's singlebed she corrected herself as it was only 2 meters across and very shallow. Children were more apt to fall into beds or jump into them depending on the age, so they were made with extra cushioning. The shallower the bed, the greater the cushions and the younger the child. Guessing, Tali decided the child that had used that bed had been 3 or 4.

Turning, Tali stops. Staring at the small creature that lies on the floor next to one of the cabinets. A toy, a small child's stuffed animal. Her mind calls up the picture of a small child, playing with the toy. A toy dropped in haste as the geth... the geth enter... "JOHN!" she screams as in her mind she sees the child being killed by the geth. Turning to run from the room, she runs into John, his arms wrapping around her.

"Shhh, it's all right Tali. I'm right here." he said as he quickly scanned the room for what had frightened her so badly. Seeing nothing he softly adds "There is nothing here, nothing that can harm you." With her arms still wrapped tightly around him, he just held her as she calmed down.

Kal and Lana had just stood there, unsure what to do. Both had their pistols drawn but seeing nothing which could cause trouble, re-stowed them. Now, feeling a little embarrassed themselves for just staring at John as he soothed Tali, they slowly stepped back. Their eyes going to each other but still listening in case trouble did appear.

Finally, Tali's hold on him loosened. Looking into his eyes she said "I'm sorry. I saw a toy and then I thought of the child that would have played with it. Then I thought of the geth. Oh John, the children that died back then." she said as she held him tight once more.

Gently rubbing her back, John says "That was long ago Tali, but you saw this home. It was cleaned out by the people who lived here. No quarian, no child, died in this place. Have you not dropped something yourself when in a hurry? The worst thing that happened here was that some child lost their toy, that is all."

Muffled by his chest, Tali said "Please, let us leave this place. I have seen enough of how the ancestors lived. I do not wish to see more."

"Alright Tali, we'll leave now." Glancing one more around the floor of the room, John had finally seen the small stuffed animal that was almost hidden beside a cabinet. A small smile came to him but he quickly covered it as he turned, leading Tali out of the bedroom.

"Let us leave as well Kal, I do not want to see the visions that she did." stated Lana as John passed them.

"Nor do I Lana." replied Kal as he took her hand and followed John and Tali from the home. Closing the door behind them, Kal looked once more upwards. "If I may, I would like to see if this pattern is repeated on the seventh floor."

Outside the home, Tali had relaxed her grip on John. "I'm fine now Kal. If you want to, we will wait for you here." she said. She was beginning to feel like a fool now, from her glance at John, she could tell he was still very concerned about her. Forcing a smile upon her lips she looked up and added "Really John, I'm fine. I just let my fears get to me in there."

"If you're sure." he said as he studied her eyes. He could tell that she was still upset, that the smile had some falseness in it but decided to trust her. He would just make damned sure he stayed very close to her for now, just in case.

A pounding of feet on cushioned steps could be heard as Kal and Lana moved up the flights of stairs to the 6th floor. Once there they both leaned over to shout down at John and Tali. Then, as quickly as they had appeared over the railing above, they were gone and a door could be heard closing.

Instead of just staring into her eyes silently, John asked "Why does this building have manual door levers? Almost anywhere you go you find automatic ones or do the floods affect them here?"

"I'm not sure. I just assumed it was normal but you're right. Though old, this building is far from being so old as to not have haptic interfaces." Tali replied and finally letting go of John, brought up her omnitool to search the data Legion had given her.

As she searched, John had just looked around the atrium. Dead center, though he decided to not use that term with Tali right now, was the stump of a tree or heavy bush. He wasn't exactly sure due to its shape, he was sure it was very dead though. Around the room were planters as well though nothing green grew from any of them. He was adding another question to the list he wanted answers to when Tali spoke.

"Do you remember you question about keeping predators away and how the stairs would not. Well, neither would the haptic interfaces. They were tried on a number of buildings but either it was a one touch to open, which meant anything could enter if it hit the icon, or manual handles. We quarians were the only species on the planet that could use those, it is also why it's a full 90 degree turn. Even a resourceful, persistent predator could not turn the handle that far, even accidentally. And a small child cannot open it as well." she replied.

"Thanks." said John. He was going to ask about the planters but the sounds from above told him Kal and Lana were on their way back. Looking up, he thought he had seen movement on the 5th floor but by the time he was almost certain he had, they were on the fourth, moving steadily downward. It was also obvious, by the light squeals and laughter, that Kal was chasing Lana and she was well ahead of him.

Tali giggled as she heard Lana taunt Kal, his answer reaching their ears as Lana came lopsidedly jogging out of the stairwell, stopping just in front of them. Breathing hard and absently holding her leg, she said "Males, slow and plodding. What use are they." laughing as she said it.

Kal came from the stairwell in time to hear her words and jogged over to them, it was very clear he was not even winded. Seeing the look John gave him, he knew his ruse had not fooled everyone. He could have caught Lana at any time but just seeing her trying to be normal, even with her bad leg, had brought both a smile to his face and a tear to his eye. No, never a marine again but always his lifemate and that was all she ever needed to be.

They each grabbed their lifemates and walked out of the abandoned building, leaving the empty homes behind them and began walking north eastward through the city.

…

**Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Raalz'Jel rium:** Term used to describe the 137 year cycle of torrential rains. Literal translation: Tears of the Vanquished ones. Ancient quarians believed the rains were attacks from all their fallen enemies trying to wash away the victors. Later, it was known that due to the orbital path of Rannoch, that every 137 years, the planet was just a bit closer to the sun. When that happened, the shallow seas absorbed more heat and released it into the skies as water vapor all summer long. As winter came, the supersaturated higher air released its burden in torrential rains across the planet. The rivers, swelled with the massive inflow of water, rise well above their banks. Waters as high as 6 meters had been recorded but this was dependent on the valley. Omxa, with it's 5 meter high bases, indicated waters never exceeded the 4 meter mark. In a valley 3 kilometers wide, that was still a lot of water.

**Allya:** Display cabinet used only to hold the most valued items of a family such as pictures of their children or parents.


	89. Chapter 89

Alliances

Chapter 89 : Laughter

Having decided to explore further into the city, Tali had informed the others that Kal and Lana were teaming up with her and John. Malra had responded that it was not the best way to cover the city but, as others voiced their feeling on how the city was affecting them, she relented. Now, instead of 8 teams, 4 teams now roamed the abandoned city.

"Do the buildings' colors tell you what's inside them?" John asked as their small group moved further northward, walking along a broad street. The few silver, crystal and gold towers were mixed in with others of many different hues though all had the basic same shape. Broad bases rising high then tapering in the last 1/3rd to slender peaks and spires.

"I do not believe so. The data Legion sent me also included basic building designs used throughout Rannoch at the time we lived here. Almost every building you see has housing within it, though a number are primarily used for offices and shops. Most have a floor or two at ground level for merchants and guilds displaying their wares and trade. The one we entered though was solely for housing, family housing." replied Tali as they walked slowly down the vine bordered boulevard. Every now and then, a slight russle would be heard, reminding the group that the local fauna now called this city home. John had been a little irritated with Legion when he was told weapons would not be needed, all large predators were kept away from the city.

At first, just being out of the apartment building had been John's only desire. The way Tali had reacted to just a child's discarded toy had shown him just how near to the surface hers, and most likely everyone's, memories and feelings were of what had happened here. Now, as they passed the old buildings, looking at the wonders of their own race, he had seen them relax. They were now able to look at it as just a city and not a place where death had once visited. Though the initial joy of the adventure, before they left the Normandy, had not returned, they were at least gaining some of it back. Every so often, they would see a plant that looked unfamiliar and collect a sample, carefully scanning the label so Malra could find no fault in their work.

Ahead, they all could see a broad opening in the road and John knew they were approaching the maaw river. He was surprised that he could see no bridge spanning it but, with the flooding they mentioned, they could have been washed away without constant repairs. As they walked he finally saw them, bridges spanning the 200 meters of quickly flowing water. Of course, he thought. With the floods, the bridges would have been unusable on the roads, if that was what they now walked down. Instead, they spanned the river from building to building. Large, wide causeways at least 30 meters across. Almost every building by the river had them, connecting the two sides always, never worrying about the floods that came.

Looking up at the buildings once more, he tried to imagine what it would have been like back then. The bright banners Tali had mentioned were no longer there but the metal poles still stuck out from the buildings. Each one would have displayed a guild or merchants signs, beckoning everyone to enter, to purchase their wares. Seeing the empty streets now, he was glad the banners were no longer flying, no longer calling to a city that could not see them.

Stopping to look down at the fast flowing river below them, John takes a moment to look at his companions as well. The argument, really just a loud discussion, about allowing them to remove their gloves at least on their own world had been settled as he, Captain Shepard, reminded all that they were his crew, his responsibility. He had to remind them all that if they did get sick, there was no doctor to help them here. Adding that Kal might want to be well for the start of his week of seclusion with Lana had gotten Kal on his side. After that, it had been easy to convince the women to give up.

Looking at his own still gloved hands, he too had wondered how the various plants had felt but unable to seal his suit the way they could, he decided it was best to keep his on too. His helmet was on as well, though he was fairly sure he could manage the air without too much difficulty, he did not want to worry Tali. He had reacted only slightly to Tali the first time, but here, with the pollen in the air, he wanted to keep his eyes and nose covered. Well, as much as he could anyway. He would have to remove his helmet if he wanted to eat. Letting them get their fill of the area, they turned eastward, towards the distant sounds of the ocean.

Walking towards the morning sun, John had let Kal lead the way. He felt responsible for all of them and this made it easy to keep a watch for their safety. Ahead of him, he watched as one or the other would point to a building or plant and make some comment. Though they may pull their partner one way or another, they never separated. Lana always walked by Kal as Tali was never far from his own side, he did note however, that Kal and Lana always held the other's hand in their own.

"John. Tali. That is the same type of building we had taken refuge in when you contacted us before." called Kal. He had thought the opening ahead and to the right of them had been another gathering but as he approached the intersection, he had seen what it was. A communications hub. Pausing after he called them, he just looked at Lana to make sure what memories she had were not upsetting her.

Picking up their pace, John and Tali closed the distance between the couples and could finally see what Kal had called them about. A wide but very low building, single storied and circular, sat in the center of a small plaza. He could see the stairs leading up to a door but this one was facing the north west, not the normal cardinal directions even the quarians used on their other buildings.

As soon as Tali saw the building, she stopped short, catching John by surprise. She had forgotten they would be here. Quietly to John, she said "Remember John, Lana almost died in the other one. We may not want to enter, especially if she has any concerns." After letting her warning sink in, they joined up with Kal as they heard Lana speaking to him.

"I don't need to enter there. Though I did not get to see the one before for long, I would like to keep the memories of where you saved me as I have them now." she replied as she looked once more at the building. Seeing the shift in his eyes as well as feeling a quick tightening of his hand, Lana adds "Do not fear Kal, what little I do remember from before, is only you standing over me, protecting me, caring about me. That and what you said about my face. The only thing I thought of though was why it had taken you so long to actually admit you cared."

Managing only to say "Well, uh..." Kal gave up trying to answer her question. Deciding it was better to keep his mouth closed, he just looked at her, letting his eyes convey the love he had.

Tali offered her own explanation to Lana seeing as Kal was remaining silent. "Because Lana, all males are slow to admit what is held closest to their souls. Including, it seems, males of other species. Remind me later and I will tell you how I forced John to admit his own feelings towards me."

Looking first at John for a long moment, she turned to Tali saying "I think I would enjoy hearing how he learned of your bond to him, he surely would not have known about it before you told him."

For seemingly no reason, Tali says "Bosh'tet."

Surprised, Lana responds "I'm sorry Tali, I did not mean to say something inappropriate." Lana was really confused now. Had not Tali just told her she would tell her about the talk they had had, now she was upset?

Tali had seen a movement underneath some nearby vines and was looking closely when she realized what she was seeing, her exclamation had been to alert the others but Lana's reply had caught her off guard. "What? No Lana, not you. There. A bosh'tet is hiding beneath that vine." she said pointing at the almost meter thick, deep green vegetation.

Everyone turned to stare at where Tali indicated. John figured the creature was hiding from them, but as he watched, a small, dark green and sickly yellow creature, about 4 to 5 centimeters long, came out from under the vine. Scurrying over on four 3 toed feet to a small dark object, what John had thought was a stone, the little creature grabbed it within its mouth and ran back under the vine. He was not sure about its intelligence but he did know one thing, it was damned ugly.

"Shall we collect it? Just to see Malra's reaction?" asked Lana.

Laughing at first, Tali replied "I do not think that that would be a wise decision. She seemed rather sure of her ability to place each one of us in a container. Maybe it would be better if we just recorded it and continued don't you think?"

"I believe Tali has the correct idea here Lana. I would not be pleased having to first remove you from a sample jar before I could..." Kal was saying but Lana interrupted him.

"Kal! Please. We may be bonded but we are with company now. Later you can finish that thought." stated Lana. The smile in her eyes matched the thoughts that were coursing through her mind. His hands, her suit. She had to shake herself to bring her thoughts back to the present.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Tali looked anywhere but at the two of them. She did however, fully understand Lana's thoughts. Looking about, she sees a building unlike any they had seen before. Accessing the map, she exclaims "A Learning Center!" She was no longer going to let her mind bring the geth to this place, this city had not seen the war and she accepted that. "I would like to enter there if we may."

Hearing no objections and pleased the discussion of the bosh'tet had been forgotten, John said "Sounds good to me. That is, if you're sure it won't bother you." As he said that, he studied her eyes, attempting to see into her thoughts. He was afraid she would let her emotions get to her again.

"No, I'm fine now. I would like to see how our children used to be taught." replied Tali as she returned his gaze with a gentle smile. Taking his hand in hers, she turned and started walking towards the building. Pictures of buildings such of these were in the archives she supposed but no one looked at them or had desired to quick-link the data. They were pictures that hurt the most to her people. Any picture showing a child could bring tears to the viewer as it reminded them that even the smallest child had not been spared in the battles fought here.

Proceeding towards the building, even dulled with age and weather, its once bright green exterior still showed in a few places. The small group continued collecting what plants they found as well as recording images and readings of air and water. Tami had announced, as her own team had reached the river, that it was pure. The only contaminants being Rannoch's own dirt and decay. The most harmful thing found in the water was the _hu'tzier_ and they were more apt to swim away than anything else.

John had wondered why Malra was so insistent on collecting samples from their own world but Lana had filled him in on her reasons. It seemed that although they know about the plants, after the hell that had been unleashed on their world, they wanted to see if the plants had changed. To find out if they were still safe. Also, though they had left their world with most edible species in seed form, through the years some had died or were destroyed by the ship's environment. Now, she was also looking for seed pods as well though he had not even seen any flowering plants. According to Legion, they were about 2 months early.

Approaching the Learning Center, John asked "What grades attended this school?" There were no playgrounds visible but they could have been on the opposite side of the building. In the middle of a city, it couldn't be much but, the way quarians viewed their children there should have been something. Somewhere to play outside.

"Grades?" Lana asked as they started up the steps to the main doors. "I'm not sure what you mean by that." Looking at both Kal and Tali, she could tell that neither of them had any idea either what John had meant.

"Grades. 1St, 2nd grade? Or is this a high school or college for advanced learning?" he answered trying to clarify his question and failing as they all just looked at him. Finally, Tali gives a little hop as what he means becomes clear. He almost forgot his question when she did that, it was almost as cute and endearing as her finger wrestling.

"John, do you mean the levels of instruction here? If that is what you meant then the simple answer is none. The longer answer is that we would begin instructions and the child would continue at its own pace. For the first couple of years, the basics are taught but after that, as long as progress was shown, no structured learning would take place. You must have noticed, we like to learn, our children are no exception to that." replied Tali watching him to see if she had guessed correctly about his question.

"You mean that a child of 5 or 6 decides what they want to learn? Just how can anyone at that age know enough to make decisions like that?" John asked staring in disbelief at Tali. "You just turn them loose and pray they want to know about math or reading? What about your advanced sciences, surely there must be someone to teach them that."

Pleased with herself for guessing correctly, Tali says "I did not say we turn them loose. Each student has a goal to accomplish, and doing so allows them to progress further. There are always guides with each group, to leave the children alone would be dangerous. Maybe I wasn't too clear on the 'no structured' part. As I said, they have a goal and reaching it allows more areas of study to open up. No two people learn exactly the same way, why would we try and instruct them as if they did?"

"So it's a self paced learning system. You want them to learn to read and until that, they cannot move to say, writing?" John asks.

"Well, yes. But almost every child learns to read at home, even before starting 1st year. Is that not the best way to learn? Let's go inside and maybe there you can understand better." she replied as she turned to the door. Easily opening it, she led the group into the building. Natural light entered through panes of glass high up the walls, and in the center of the room stood another dead tree.

The first thing John noticed was not the tree but the open doorways on either side of the entrance. A metal rod crossed the doorways and from them hung tapestries or something similar. Glancing once at Tali, he walked over the nearest one and examined the material. Synthetic. Of course, it had to be to last this long. Looking back at the others, he asked "Why these and not normal doors?"

"Children would be passing in and out through these doors all day long. Sometimes in a hurry to use the sanitation rooms and if another child was on the other side of the door? It was safer and less painful to be hit by a thin, soft covering that a solid door. By the pattern on the curtain, this room was for the youngest of the students." stated Tali as she moved the curtain aside to peer into the room itself.

The room was arranged neatly into four sections of 18 chairs, or cushions, each. The chairs resembled the ones John had seen in the home earlier but only smaller. These also had a dark board that could lay across it, like a folding table, for the students to use. Even 300 years old, John could tell those were haptic devices, no books for these kids.

Along the outer wall, rows of cabinets sat just below more windows and even here, in the center of the room was another tree. "Tali, are there trees in every building?" he asked.

"Yes. It is from the Scrolls of the Ancestors but I do not recall the exact passage. Shala or Malra might know it. I just know they are here for a purpose." responded Tali then, using her comm unit, contacted Shala. "Shala, John asked the purpose of the trees in each building. Do you have an answer for him?"

"Yes I do. Let me setup a channel so all may hear the words of the Ancestors." Shala said after she had set her own unit to broadcast to all receivers. "From the savannahs we came to the walled gardens, leaving our homes and ways of life for a new promise, a new future. But even in our gardens we longed for the days beneath the Pelyiest trees, the safety we found in its strong trunk, its mighty branches. Its ancient strength stood the test of even the unrelenting onslaught of the _Raalz'Jel rium_. So to comfort our hearts, to ease our yearning, we planted a tree within our new home. Once more, its mighty branches reached out, protecting us. Let each keep the Pelyiest tree in the center of your own home to remind you of our beginnings. As long as it grows, there will always be a home to return to, no matter the time or distance your journeys take."

After a short pause, Shala says "The Pelyiest trees take a thousand years to grow even one meter. These have barely even noticed our absence. Since we are all speaking, it is almost noon. We have about another 5 hours before we will need to leave. I am sorry, but Han and I agree. We need to get back to the fleet. Continue your discovery of our past for soon we must again look to the future."

"Okay, you heard the lady. If we want to see the ocean, we better start moving." John said as he turned and stopped, just looking at the wall where the door was. On either side of it was a poster. The pictures were faded but still clear, though he would need to scan them to find out what they read.

Tali, seeing his gaze read them "They're warning and instructional posters John. As you can see by the pictures, they tell the children that if an alarm sounds to get beneath their consoles and stay there until the alarm ends. That one says 'Duck and Cover'. It was so they were protected from falling debris if the geth attacked. The other one says "Drop, Cover and Hold On' if they were away from their chairs. It showed a child curled up with its arms and hands over its head. Another child next to the first, their arms linked."

Lana and Kal had been looking through the cabinets and surprisingly, found most of them full of equipment or items. "Tali, there are learning tools here." she said as she pulled out thick white sheets of some material, about 20 centimeters on a side. Along with those, Kal pulled out small containers. "They are finger painting sets. In another drawer, I found some small instruments, they seemed to have a place for your mouth on one end and a small bell like structure on the other."

"Finger painting? Small horns? I'm surprised. Why would you use such old items when the terminals could allow the children to design, even make music if configured correctly." John said still looking at the children's items.

"John, a computer stylus is good for learning but it also limits the creativeness of a young mind. Even in the fleet we have the finger paints but the musical instruments have gone from wind powered to percussion. A stylus can not fully sense the stroke of a finger, a keyboard will not respond to the gentlest of taps or the softness of a whisper. You cannot teach creativity, each child has to be able to explore it as they want, not as some programmer thought they should." replied Tali as she smiled looking at the finger paint. She had enjoyed that time of her life, even her father had at least mentioned her paintings even if to just note the precision she used in the subjects. Even then, he only looked at her for what she could accomplish still, not what she had already done.

Sensing a change in Tali, John took her hand and pulling her close said "I would have liked to have seen what you created with your hands."

"You already have John." replied Tali as his words erased the sad memory. Looking into his eyes, she never remembered the bad for long, the clear bright blue of his eyes always washing away the pain.

"I have?" he said then thought a moment. Finger paintings? Shala's home. "Those are your paintings on Shala's walls?"

Laughing now, Tali says "Not all of them but yes. A number of my masterpieces hang there. Garu won't let Shala take them down. He's really an old softy."

"Come on, lets get to the ocean before we have to return. And next time we visit the Tonbay, I want reproductions of your artwork Tali. Now, move out."

"John. It's a little past noon and we should eat but I am concerned about you. Should we not just return to the ship so you can safely remove your helmet and eat? After all, if that thing," Tali said pointing to his stomach, "sounds off again, the local fauna may never return."

Looking at her for a moment, he grins. "Local fauna huh?" he asked.

Oh no, she knew that look. "John, be good." she said trying to stop him from embarrassing her. But by the shake of his head, she knew she had joked too much for her own good.

"No Tali, we will continue on to the ocean. As it is now, my stomach feels fine." he said still grinning. Then he added "My neck however, feels as if something's been nibbling on it."

Once more, the shocked gasp from Lana did not mask Tali's exclamation. "Keelah!" she said as she covered her visor. Kal's laughter was definitely not helping her right now.

…

**Hu'tzier:** Type of fish. Light bronze in color with three gill slits, large eyes and a mouth that could open 10 centimeters. Full adults measure 1 to 1.5 meters in length. A food staple before the war to the quarians.

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. The mammalian equivalent of an earthly dung beetle. It's only purpose in life is to process waste and extract any remaining nutrients from its previous host. Considered extremely stupid. The use of the name to refer to other quarians began as an insult to their intelligence. Later, it also came into use when their actions or reasons became insulting to others.

**Raalz'Jel rium:** Term used to describe the 137 year cycle of torrential rains. Literal translation: Tears of the Vanquished ones. Ancient quarians believed the rains were attacks from all their fallen enemies trying to wash away the victors. Later, it was known that due to the orbital path of Rannoch, that every 137 years, the planet was just a bit closer to the sun. When that happened, the shallow seas absorbed more heat and released it into the skies as water vapor all summer long. As winter came, the supersaturated higher air released its burden in torrential rains across the planet. The rivers, swelled with the massive inflow of water, rise well above their banks. Waters as high as 6 meters had been recorded but this was dependent on the valley. Omxa, with it's 5 meter high bases, indicated waters never exceeded the 4 meter mark. In a valley 3 kilometers wide, that was still a lot of water.

**A/N: Some have noted that Shepard has been acting unlike a hardcore, kill everything, marine or Spectre. To answer this I will say that Rannoch in general and the city more specifically is a memorial site. A giant graveyard for almost 15 billion people. Having been in the military, I know for a fact that even the most hard core asshole can speak respectfully in a church or graveyard. Some may say he is being a wimp, I say he is being respectful of the lives lost.**


	90. Chapter 90

Alliances

Chapter 90 : Ready

Recovering from her embarrassment she looks at John saying "Please don't joke like that with others, you know how it affects me." As she spoke, she moved up close to him and tapped her visor to his adding very softly "And it was fun."

"I would like to just look here a moment if I may." stated Lana, trying to bring everyone's eyes off Tali and to the room. "Just think what it would have been like to see all the children here, sitting at their desks pretending to study. The noise, the laughter. Who here can say that first year was taken seriously?"

Taking one last look at the school room, or 'First room' as Lana said correcting him, the small tree in the center, the small cushion-chairs and the row of cabinets. He tried to image what it would have been like back then. To see the children sitting, working on their assignments, like any other races' children would be doing. It was hard for him too. He looked at his three companions and knew he could only feel a small part of the sadness that they must be experiencing. Noticing how quiet it had become, with everyone just using the time for their own thoughts, he softly cleared his throat and said "Don't remember the past, think only of the future here. Picture it filled with your children, the children of the fleet."

"You're right John, the future is where we must look now. The past must not mar our thoughts today." said Tali as she took his hand. Pulling gently, she begins to lead him out of the room, past the curtain and towards the front door but John pulls back gently. Pausing, she turns to look at him.

"Sorry Tali but what Shala said just hit home. These trees take a thousand years to grow a meter? Just how old is this city and are these trees still alive?" John said as he pulled her towards the tree in the center of the entrance hall. "It's only about 2.5 meters tall right now, shouldn't it be larger?"

"I am unsure about the cities founding but look at the ends of the branches John. You can see they have been trimmed but I cannot say how long ago. I doubt the geth were maintaining them but they are very much alive. I believe they are a dwarf variety though. Designed to grow only so much or they would eventually push the walls out." she stated as she reached up to grab a branch. The one she did manage to hold on to was only about 6 millimeters thick but as she pulled down on it, the branch gave very little. Letting go, she was surprised at how strong even the tiny branch had been. Looking at the tree once more, she takes John's hand and together they leave the school, Kal and Lana right behind them.

As they continued towards the ocean, they walked along the river's bank, watching the _hu'tzier's_ dashing back and forth just below the water's surface. The river itself had seemed to be getting lower but without anywhere for the water to go, it meant the actual riverbed itself was dropping. When they had reached the river before, it was just about 1 meter below the bank, now it was almost 3 and beginning to move quickly. "Tali, did the map show elevations?" he asked.

Pausing to check, she brings up the map and after a few moments says "Yes, this area is 17 meters above sea level. The river continues to cut down into the bedrock, that's why it seems to be getting lower. It looks like the entire _Ogwer_ was leveled either at the start or as the city grew but kept the same elevation throughout." Glancing at the data for the river's mouth, Tali smiles. She always loved those. "John, what we are hearing is not the ocean but the river emptying itself into it. I would like to see that."

Unconsciously, Tali picked up her pace as they proceeded towards the _Ogwer's_ mouth. Now, as they headed northeast again, they could see that the buildings were cleaner, less covered with dirt. An effect of being closer to the ocean John supposed as he looked around. The high walls of golden native granite were laced with darker veins, almost a deep green but in the light of Kaeli'steiz, it was deeper, richer. On the opposite bank, another gathering could be seen, its 3 meter tall statue of two quarians facing one another, holding hands. The female was, well huge.

"Tali, that statue. Is she having twins?" he asked. The female's stance was odd and he assumed it was to support the added weight. Knees slightly forward, waist bent, the pelvis moved backwards by the stance to counter the weight from the enlarged stomach area. Their natural stance was pelvis forward but she would have been massively overbalanced with the child.

"What John?" Tali asked, then looked at what he had seen across the river. Laughing she adding "No, we do not have multiple births. That is a bit exaggerated but still close to what a pregnant female looks like just before she reaches her birthing cycle. In the last couple of weeks, the baby begins to put on a lot of weight, preparing it to survive on it's own."

"What do you mean 'preparing it to survive'. I know that you care for your young." he stated.

"We do, but in the past and even now, occasionally, the mother dies in birthing. The child then has to survive long enough to be accepted by the clan. Before the dawn of reason, before the Ancestors, it is believed our children could forage for food as young as 1 month. Time has changed that, now, though they still add stores of fat to survive on, they are helpless to fend for themselves for almost a year. A normal birth weight now is around 6 to 7 kilograms though it was believed to be around 10 to 11 kilograms with the Ancients." replied Tali.

They had been walking as they spoke but now John stopped and looked down at Tali's hips once more. 7 Kilograms? Smirking, he says "No wonder."

"JOHN!" Tali exclaimed. "What did I say about embarrassing me?" as she stopped to face him.

Laughing, Lana says "Oh Tali, you know it's the first thing males notice about us."

"I know it is but does he have to be so blatant about it?" Tali asked as she put her hands on her hips. Realizing that that had only made him look again at her hips, she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Trying to salvage the situation, John says "Well, the first thing I noticed about Tali was her ability to toss a grenade while jumping behind a container." He did not mention that after she had taken cover, her butt was pointed right at him and those hips were rather impressive.

"Uh huh. I bet it was." she replied. Uncrossing her arms, she once more took his saying "Lets keep walking." She knew he could tell she was smiling. In all honesty, she loved it when he noticed her, but Keelah! Did he always have to do it in public?

Walking past a bend in the river, the buildings that had blocked their view before gave way to an open expanse as before them only a single item remained to mar the view of the ocean. A statue, looking to be about 5 or 6 meters tall, stood looking out across the sea. Three quarians, two adults with a child between them, stood as Tali, Shala and the other quarians had up on the _erast_. Heads bowed, hands raised to waist height and held before them. It had seemed odd that the statue was not looking directly out to sea but seeing their stance, knew they were looking due east. An eternal greeting to the morning sun.

The noise had been growing steadily for the last few minutes but now, free of the buildings it was clear what it was. Water. There must be a waterfall ahead, that was what Tali had wanted to see. Once more quickening their pace, they all reached the statue at the edge of a small cliff. Below, about 16 meters, was the actual beach with gentle waves caressing a small beach of silvery sand. To their left, the river emptied itself into the sea, the water cascading down the ancient granite causing small rainbows to form.

John was still looking at the statue, the artist had captured such a peaceful look on their faces, he had seen that look on Tali's face many times as well. The look of being content in life, though here, there was something more. Something that really made it feel as if they were complete. Tali's look lacked that and he didn't have to think long as to why she did not hold that as well. Soon though, she would have that look, even if he had to drag the conclave kicking and screaming to the peace table. She would, for once in her life, have that same feeling of completeness.

Glancing around, John had a brief moment of panic as he could not see any of them. Calming himself, he knew that if something had happened, Tali would have contacted him so he just walked to the ledge. Looking down, he sees the three of them on the beach, Tali just looking at the waterfall. Looking right, he finds the ramp leading down and proceeds to join them.

As he approaches, Tali says "It's so beautiful." Feeling his arm wrap around her waist, she leans into him, never breaking eye contact with the small falls. Only 11 meters in height, it still brought a smile to her. The beach itself ended about 20 meters from the falls as the water would have washed away the fine sand that covered where they stood. The _Ogwer_ itself closed to only about a kilometer wide here, forcing the flood waters to concentrate in this area. No delta could be formed as every 140 years, it was washed out to sea. The sand must have been redeposited by the ocean in the intervening years.

Gently squeezing her waist in response to her statement, he too just looked at it for a moment before letting his eyes wander up the coast. Surprised, he noticed that up on the ocean's cliff face, homes could be seen cut into the granite. The view of the ocean must be exceptional from there, they also provided a constant view of the small falls and the entrance to the Ogwer. "Now that's a nice place for a home." he said as he pointed at them.

"It is. I would love to have a home like that. Being able to look out at the world would be wonderful." Tali replied as she tightened her grip on him.

Looking south, John saw more cliffs, beaches and a few more homes in the cliff face. A world of cliffs, that was what Rannoch was. Natural borders to predators and prey. It would be something to live here, he thought to himself. He wondered if he could. He almost removed his helmet then, to sample the ocean air but stopped. It would not be right for him to do something that Tali herself could not. He would wait for her. He knew that time would come, when she could not stop herself from testing her body's reaction but not now. A doctor must be on hand, he would not take the chance, could not let her take that chance.

Hearing splashing behind them, both Tali and John turn to watch Kal and Lana playing in the light surf. Only in knee deep water, they were sweeping their hands through it, trying to hit the other with their splashes. Tali's reaction was quite different from John's though. Where she entered the water herself to feel the waves pressing against her legs, John stood back, recording them. Best way to show the conclave they were safe, show the quarians playing, he thought to himself.

"John." called Tali. "Put that away and join us." as she tried vainly to hit him with water from about 5 meters away.

Spending a little more time recording them, he gives in to her calls and all three attack him, trying to hit him with as much water as they could. Grinning, he looks at his own hands, 5 fingers. Much better at this task than they realize. Bending down, the spray that hit Tali soaked her _realk_ as the other two just watched.

"Hey! No fair. You've got too many fingers." Tali said with a laugh then added without thinking of the others "I see those hand have others uses as well." Hearing Kal's snicker, she quickly says "ah, I mean other than fighting... Keelah, I did it myself." as she covered her visor with her hands.

Kal's snicker turned into a full throated laugh and Lana joined in. To his credit, John just stood there, looking at her as a wide smile grew on his face.

"_Bosh'tet's_. Everyone of you!" Tali said trying to ignore the heat that was rising from her face.

Smiling at her, John says "Just one of many, many reasons why I love you." Moving next to her, he indicates the shore and adds "See that statue up there? One day Tali, I promise you will be like that. Standing in the morning sun in those robes you once mentioned. You, I and as many children as we can handle."

Tali stood there, feeling his arm about her, hearing his words, as she looked at the statue. Leaning into him, she says softly "And when that day comes, when I can hold you in my arms as I want to hold you, it will still not surpass the joy I felt when you professed your love to me."

John looked down at her but before he could respond, Lana called out excitedly.

"Look!, sea life. A shell with something inside it, moving!" she said as Kal moved quickly to her side. Looking down, she saw a three lobed shell slowly moving away from her feet. Reaching down, she carefully picks it up and examines its underside. A circular opening was seen and three tiny legs moved within it. "Kal, a jar please and fill it with sea water."

Holding the filled container for her, Kal watches as the small creature is placed within it. Sealing it, he then holds it up to get a better view. Small spines covered its top half but the bottom was smooth. As he watched, he saw the legs of the creature within the shell extend and began moving, trying to escape its small prison.

"You better get a few more containers of just water for that. There will not be enough oxygen in that little jar to keep it alive until you reach the fleet." stated John as he too had moved up next to them to study the small marine creature. "It could be something similar to the hermit crabs of earth. They find a shell and move in, if it gets too big to fit, it looks for a bigger shell."

"Um, I think that was my last container. How many do you have unused?" Kal asked as he followed Lana back to shore.

Getting out of the water himself, he kneels as he asks "Tali, can you check? Getting the pack back on is a pain."

"Sure." she says as she begins looking through the jars. Finding 2, she pulls them out and filling them with more water, return them to his carryall. "Only 2, hope that's enough for it."

"Guess it will have to be." John replied then checking his chrono adds "Time to start heading back. We can still look around as we go but Shala seemed firm on the time remaining." Standing, he uses his omnitool to record the area once more, making sure he gets the waterfall and houses in the cliff face.

Kal was still watching the small crustacean they had collected, marveling at the creature within it. It was only the second living animal they had seen on the planet but it gave him hope that what Legion had said was true. The planet had recovered from the war.

Taking his hand, Lana pulled him towards the ramp where John and Tali stood waiting for them. She had seen John recording the site, she would get the images she wanted from him but there was one she knew he did not have. As she approached, she said "Tali, you and John stand over there." She had indicated a part of the beach between them and the falls as her own omnitool sprang to life.

Though John hesitated, Tali knew what she wanted to do and pulling John with her, moved them to the spot. Turning to face him, she put her arms around him and brought her visor up against his, just looking into his eyes.

Figuring out this was a photo opportunity, he wrapped Tali in his arms as well. Smiling at her, he said very softly "I want another one of these once you can safely remove that suit. Even if you have to be wearing something else, I could then see your face."

Giggling lightly, Tali whispers "Well, if I setup a remote, I may not need to be wearing something or anything for that matter. I know you would prefer me that way." Seeing his eyes widen slightly, she smiles even more.

"No, I prefer you not having to wear that damned suit of yours and you know it. The statue up there shows them wearing what I assume is normal quarian attire. I think I would be very happy to see you dressed like that. Though maybe with a few less buttons." he replied with a whisper. He knew Lana was recording them and didn't want the audio, if she was recording that as well, to be detectable.

In an equally soft voice, Tali says "John, those were traditional sleeping robes. The clasps are there to keep the, what do you call them? Fun parts? From showing but allowing the lifemates intimacy when they wish in the night. I fear that with you around, I may have to strengthen the seams once I can wear one safely here."

"Oh, sleeping robes. Well, those won't be needed, ever." he said smiling at her. "The only thing we'll need is a sheet or blanket. You know, just in case we get a little cooled in the night. Other than that, I don't see much of a need for anything else."

"You're forgetting something. Children. It would not be proper for a child to enter with us like that. No, sleeping robes, with clasps, will be a must but I'll see what I can do to make them the quick release types." she replied softly giggling.

"Or we could just lock the door." stated John, his smile turning lustful.

"Keelah, I was right with my first statement!" she replied though the smile never left her face. "In case you didn't notice, there are no manual locks within our homes. I thought you would have noticed that in the apartment. The home's VI would state if the sanitation room was in use or not, and the children would always need to have access to the parents, no matter where they were or what they were doing. Of course, by the time they are big enough to open the door, they would know to not just walk in."

"I said okay. I got it. Can you two hear me?" asked Lana as Kal laughed softly beside her. "Honestly. You two have been bonded for over a month, don't you get tired of..."

Kal decided that the best way to let John and Tali have a few private moments was to have a few of his own. Reaching around Lana, he pulls her in close and resting his own visor again hers, says "To answer that question, look into your own soul. I know I will never tire of this view." Staring deep into her eyes, he saw only the same love he had for her, reflected back.

It was easier for them, not having had the week of seclusion, the physical bond had not yet had a chance to take hold. Had not yet been able to strengthen what was between them and Lana knew it. It was one of the reasons why she and Kal had not been affected the same way as the others had after Janz's attack. Their bodies had not moved as one, had not experienced completeness yet, their bond was still incomplete. Though they were bonded, the physical aspect was needed and this, unfortunately, had to wait. This thought actually saddened her for a moment, having to wait to complete the bonding, but she knew it was for a good reason. She stood upon Rannoch. Her race's home world. She regretted not being able to join with Kal but to miss this? She would have regretted that even more. Kal was a lifetime of pleasure, this was a once in a lifetime chance.

6 meters away, Tali repeated her statement. She said "Hello? Are you two ready to go?"

…

**Hu'tzier:** Type of fish. Light bronze in color with three gill slits, large eyes and a mouth that could open 10 centimeters. Full adults measure 1 to 1.5 meters in length. A food staple before the war to the quarians.

**Kaeli'steiz: ** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Ogwer: ** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.


	91. Chapter 91

Alliances

Chapter 91 : Dragon

Walking towards the ramp that led to the city proper, John pauses one last time to look at the cliffs and the homes that jutted out from them. Tali was right, he thought to himself. _That would be a nice place to have a home but since she wanted children, not very practical if she also wanted a yard for them to play in._ Turning back to face the group, Tali looks at him as she quickly drops her hand back to her waist. Just looking at her a moment, he sees her beginning to fidget, her hands moving close to each other.

"What?" she asked. _He could not have seen me. I was watching him the whole time, he just saw a movement, that's all._

"You're acting like you're hiding something. Come on, give. That's the fifth time I've seen you do that and it's high time I found out just what it is you're doing." he said having a pretty good idea already. Even on Haestrom, she had found the time to pocket items of interest and he had no doubt she weighed a few more kilos now than when they landed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I... I was just checking my suit is all." Tali replied. Seeing then that he was still looking at her, his eyes still trying to penetrate her lie, she adds "It was nothing really, just... Well, just a rock. See?" And with that, she reached up and opened one of her pockets, pulling out a small granite rock.

"A rock? What else have you hidden in that suit of yours? And don't tell me nothing, if I have to, I will search it." John said thoroughly enjoying this.

Knowing she had been caught, Tali empties her pockets, placing the items one at a time into John's open palm. The piece of granite, a small quartz rock, a 5 centimeter twig cut from a pelyiest tree. The last item, Tali had trouble attempting to get out of the pocket on her leg. Looking at John she says "Um... It's just a handful of sand. To remember the beach by."

"You dumped a hand full of sand in there? In your pocket?" he said with a laugh. "Okay Tali, here, put these back. Why were you trying to hide them?"

"I just wanted to have something to remember Rannoch with. I guess it was selfish wasn't it. When we get back to the ship, I'll put them in proper containers and add them to the other samples for Malra." she said as she slowly put each item back in its own pocket.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." John said as he looked at Lana. "And how many memories did you pick up?"

"6." replied Lana with a self-conscious grin. Then, looking at Kal she wondered just what he had stored away.

"Um..." Kal said as all eyes fell on him. "Just a rock, but it's only 3 kilos so it's not really that big. It fit easily in the carryall."

Looking back at Tali, John says "See. I'm sure everyone has picked up something to remember Rannoch and this trip by. Malra gets only what is in these containers, what you hold is yours. Understand?"

Glancing first at Lana then Kal. Tali turns to face John and asks "And what did you pick up?"

"Me? This is your world, not mine. I don't need a memento to remember this day." he replied.

Tali places her hands on her hips and says "Either you pick up something or I put my things back."

Grinning, John says "Alright, if I must pick up something to take home with me." In two steps he quickly closed the distance between him and Tali. Still grinning, he bends and grabbing her low, around her thighs, lifts her over his shoulder.

"JOHN!" Tali exclaimed as he lifted her, her stomach landing on his shoulder as her upper body ended up looking down at the ground and his armored butt. "Put me down you bosh'tet!"

Turning to face Kal, John says "I think I have all I need to take home. If you two are ready, I think it's really time we started heading back." All the while he spoke, Tali continued to tell him to put her down.

Laughing as he could not help himself, Kal replied "Unless Lana feels I need more as well to take home, I think we are ready." Glancing at Lana, he sees her shift her feet, ready to fend off any attempt he might have at repeating John's move. Reaching out his hand, he takes hers and together move towards the ramp adding "I think we will wait for you above."

Waiting until Kal and Lana were half way up the ramp, John turns to face the ocean, letting Tali see where the other two were. Knowing they could not see, he moves his hand up and firmly squeezes her butt cheek. Tali immediately stopped moving.

"John. Please put me down." she said. She had been beginning to become mad that he was ignoring her demands but feeling his hand, she knew he was not ignoring her. Not in the least. He chuckled once then she felt him bending forward again to put her feet where they belonged, back on the ground.

Standing up, he looked into her eyes and could see her irritation. Laying his helmet against her visor, he said softly "You are the only thing I need. To remember Rannoch, all I have to do is look at you, I need nothing else."

She wanted to be mad at him, he had embarrassed her again in front of others but looking into his eyes, hearing his words, she could only love him more. Whispering to him, she says "Ancestors help me, I've bonded to a bosh'tet." With that, she hugged him tightly and then took his hand as they moved to join Kal and Lana by the statue.

Heading back via a different route, the four once more find themselves surrounded by the tall buildings. All housing as Tali had explained. Overall, John had found the quarian city to not be that different from all the other cities he had seen, the difference was in the culture more than the physical. Though it was rare to find large open squares in other cities that were not designed for vendors to sell their wares. When Tali had said they are very social, she had meant it.

Currently, they were crossing another gathering, but this one was different, or at least it had an addition. It seemed to have small areas that were definitely not seen in the other gatherings they had crossed. Just about 3 meters across, they each had a small lip that let the inner circle be about 6 or 7 centimeters lower than the rest of the area. There was still a statue in the middle, this one depicting 3 children holding what appeared to be ropes or poles between them, all connected to a center triangle. On the rope itself was a ball, just beginning to fall off. "Tali, do you know what they're doing?" John asked as he tried to understand what he saw.

"It's called _Liz'elk_, a game that teaches coordination and teamwork. The center is slightly raised so the ball cannot just roll to it, it takes all three to lift or lower their sides to allow the ball to reach it. If one child is small then the others have to adjust to their height, the same is true if one is tall. The small areas here are where the children stand to play it. And no John. It is not as easy as it looks, a difference of 5 degrees from level and the ball will fall off the guides. If all three do not work together, the ball falls off, and the game is lost." replied Tali as they continued towards its base.

Checking all sides, Lana says "Here." Stepping back so the others could see, the faint, weathered outline of a door could be seen. "Without power, we cannot open it but the _Liz'elk uuls_ would be stored here for any to use. There are most likely other _uuls_ within the base as well but without being able to view them, I can only guess as to which games they would be for."

"A child unable to succeed in the game is helped by its peers until they do. It improves motor skills and eye hand coordination in the child as well as teaches them how, by working with others, they can excel in any task." stated Tali as they all turned once more and resumed their walk.

Glancing back at the statue, John asks "But how does one win the game?"

"There is no one winner. They work together to accomplish a goal. Once the ball is in the center, they have succeeded. Look at these buildings, the road we walk upon or even the freighter we used to get here. No one person did that. A group of people, all working together, made each of those possible. A single person can repair this or create that but only through teamwork can they accomplish greatness. Is this not how you humans continue in your own walks through life? Working with and assisting others as I have heard you yourself do?" Lana asked.

Chuckling at her question, John answers "We try. Fail mostly but still we try. Humans are competitive, we seem to always try to be better than the next guy. It's a hard trait to suppress."

Lana had wanted to ask how. If they constantly competed against each other, how had they achieved so much but a gentle squeeze from Kal drew her attention to him. Looking at him she could tell he had a smile behind the mask but was unsure why. "Have I said something wrong Kal? I meant no disrespect to Captain Shepard." she asked softly.

"I do believe you would have to try very hard to insult John so do not worry about that." Kal replied. Seeing the concern leave her eyes, he adds "Do you remember our talks on the Normandy? Specifically the one where we were drawing comparisons between our own warring history and the humans. When we fought with swords?"

"Yes, I remember the talk well but we were talking about our past, not now. That was over 6000 years ago Kal." Lana replied as a confused look now formed on her face.

Laughing, Kal says "That was only 600 years ago for them."

Quickly turning her head to look at John, she remained silent but her mind was very busy. _600 years ago? _ _How could they have come so far in such a short time. We had still taken 2000 years to learn that our world was not the center of everything. No wonder they still compete against each other, they have not had the time to learn. _

Hearing only a laugh and not the words, John decided that they had had enough of others and decided to just look and speak to one another. Looking at Tali, he could understand, there were days just looking into her eyes were all he would ever need as well. Passing near a crystal tower, actually just another building with an almost frosted glass appearance, he noticed some symbols on the base. Steering the group closer, he stopped in front of them and cleared away some smaller vines to fully expose them. Not realizing he was speaking aloud he said "102 and 3 no 4, 413. Wait, those are upside down, that means they're negative. -413"

Though Kal and Lana had been talking to each other, they stopped and just looked at him. Both wide eyed at what he had done.

"John! You're reading them without the translator!" exclaimed Tali. "When? How did you learn our numbering system?"

"I may not know what that wrench thing was Tali but I can tell, even in your language, when numerals are being shown. It did help that each number showed the same item just one more than the last. I copied that learning program you got for me into my omnitool and I've been working on it when I had the chance. Don't ask me to say them in your language yet though." he replied with a grin.

She didn't know why but she felt really proud of him just for learning to read simple numbers. Maybe it was the fact that he had not, after all, given up trying to learn her native tongue. She didn't know when he had found the time but he must have. Hugging him, she says "Just learning what you have means a great deal to me."

"Tali, it's not much of an accomplishment. I still can't say them or even add them together, except for the really low numbers." he replied feeling a little self conscience about her attention for something even a 3 year old child could do. Noticing that Kal and Lana were still looking at him, grins apparent in their eyes, he adds "Alright everyone, lets just keep moving."

"I am surprised that the buildings are not connected the same way the two halves of the city are. Those high walkways would allow everyone to ignore the floods when they came." stated Kal as he studied the silver tower next to them. Silver no, either mirrored or exceptionally well polished glass was used in these just as golden toned glass was used in the other tall buildings. Glass, hah. They hadn't used fused sand in over 2000 years. Now it was the incredibly dense, indestructible crystalline matrix of transparent aluminum that kept the buildings safe.

Replying, Tali says "I am guessing but, since the floods come only 137 years apart, there would be no need to keep walkways in place all the time. Each building still has their surrounding colonnade. It would be a simple matter to install the connecting bridges."

To their left, they had seen the ramp up to the _erast_ where the Zibiil had landed and knew they were almost back to their starting point. The gatherings statue, an imposing 5 meter tall artwork, showed 3 quarians looking up as if to the stars. Overall, he was impressed with the city's layout. Broad 'roads' though knowing the quarians predilection to walking, paths might be a better term to use. Each building stood on its own, always the same dimensions at its base, height and color being the only outward changes. Some might call it boring but he liked it. Functionality ruled their designs, the banners used provided the individuality they required.

As he looked up, he noticed the high, thin clouds. So thin that they failed to block even a little of the light reaching the planet. The one thing he didn't like about the world, its dimness. He felt as if he never got a clear view of anything, many times, he had wanted to use the omnitool's light source to better illuminate what he looked at but had refrained. He didn't want Tali to think he thought less of her world than she did. If they lived through the coming war, this would be his home as well. _Better get used to it._

Passing the last building, the one Tali and he entered first, he saw another group had returned as well. One of the teams from the Hastyal judging by the single blue and three purple _realks_ he saw. A captain and 3 technicians. That was when it dawned on him just why they used colors to differentiate between the classes. In the suits you really didn't know who was in it but on a ship, in an emergency, you didn't have to waste time asking if someone could do something. You knew they could by their _realk_. Some days he was just too damned slow.

Seeing them approach, Captain Tarmill called out "I hope your bags are full of specimens. Malra has already headed back up to the ship with ours. You're the last group back, where did you go?"

"We saw the ocean Ian. There is a small waterfall where the river meets it. We also found a Learning Center. What did you find?" asked Tali as they all turned towards the cliff and the ramp there. Though there was still about 3 hours of sunlight left, they all knew they could stay only a short time longer.

"We too found a Learning Center as well as a Protectors Outpost. There was an office building, west of here, that still had a few banners inside it. They were advertising low compensation rates for currency exchange. As I understand the economy at the time, they did seem reasonable too." replied Ian.

"Low compensation for exchange? Care to explain that one to me?" asked John.

Laughing, Ian replies "Don't worry. I had to look it up myself. Credits, as used in the galaxy, were not the normal means by which our people obtained things. We did have monies, currency, but they were used primarily for off-world items. Our actual coinage, if you want to call it that, was service. A city does not run on coin but on the work of the people within it. Cleaning a building, repairing items or creating new ones. Even spending a growing season in the farms earned marks."

Continuing he adds "As we reached into space, this tradition continued until the Citadel was found and we met the many races that inhabited it. There, our system of service did not work and slowly our own way of life changed. Before the war, our people were like all the rest, trying to earn more and more of the credits used throughout the galaxy but here at home, some still held to the old traditions. Even after many generations, some clans only traded in service so the financial institutions became a place where those services could be turned into credits."

"It sounds like a barter system to me." replied John. "You need something that someone has and you do something for them to get it. Service for service. Sawing down a tree for a chair or something like that?"

"Yes though we would not cut down a tree for a chair. A wood craftsman might need his tools repaired or sharpened, they would never ask you to do what they could do themselves, there would be no point then to the service. We have reverted to this more simpler means of service in the fleet, it is a way for everyone to feel some worth. If I can do something that you cannot, then I have a purpose. Without that, I am useless and a strain on my people." stated Ian as they neared the top of the ramp. Soon the Zibiil would be visible and they would be boarding it for their trip back to the fleet.

As they neared the top, a loud screech behind them surprised them all. Captain Tarmill prided himself on being quick with his pistol but as his hand closed on the grip of his own, he heard the unmistakeable sound of weapons already extending. Glancing to his right, all four marines already had their weapons out and aimed at the source of the sound.

Sighting down his pistol, John saw a bird or winged something jump from the _erast_ and extend 3 meter wide wings. With a powerful downward stroke, it began to rise above them, moving away as it climbed in altitude. Chuckling to himself, he stows his pistol as he said "Now just what was that?"

"I believe that it is, or was, a Culz'iilm. A carnivore that hunts small animals. It must have a nest over there near the Protector's Tower. They are known to be day hunters." replied Malra as she stood near the Zibiil. "Now come, we must catalog your finds and be on our way. Han and Shala truly need to return to the fleet."

Moving towards the ship, John glanced once more in the direction of the bird. He was not sure, but he thought he had almost shot a dragon.

…

**Liz'elk:** Children's game. Literal translation: Balance and Timing. 3 sets of 1 meter poles attached to a central triangle. Each set comprised of 2 poles, separated by 6 centimeters. A 20 centimeter ball moved along the narrow track as the three players attempted to guide the ball to the center triangle. If the ball fell off, all lost, only by getting the ball to the center could the game be won. **Liz'elk uuls** refers to the games hardware itself. The poles and ball.

**Uuls:** Hardware, used only when describing something that is part of another such as say dice in a game of Yahtzee or a baseball and glove in a game of catch.

**Ogwer: ** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, they are considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Culz'iilm:** Large predatory bird, native to Rannoch. Resembling only creatures found in earthly drawings, this featherless bird is more reptilian with small green or red iridescent scales covering most of its body. A large head, body length of 2 meters and a wing span of 3 to 4 meters, it would cause fear in any animal it came near. Though not a picky eater, it will take any other food available to it before eating a bosh'tet.


	92. Chapter 92

Alliances

Chapter 92 : Indeed

Waiting for Tali to catch up to him, John stood about 10 meters from the Zibiil, at the edge to the landing platform. Looking out, across the savannah, he noticed off in the distance a rather large tree. Feeling Tali's hand softly take hold of his, he asks "Is that one of the trees from the building?"

Tali had also been looking at the savannah, but she had been watching the meter tall peach colored grasses as they swayed gently in the breeze. Hearing his question, she looked up and saw the distant Pelyiest tree. Her HUD giving her its dimensions quickly. 43.2 meters tall, 31.5 meters across the crown. The crown itself, almost half the height of the ancient tree. Replying, she says "Yes it is. Though that is a mature one, about 40 to 42 thousand years old. It might very well have sheltered the ancients, well, at least a clan of them."

"So the ancients lived in trees? I thought they slept in dens." John asked as he studied the tree.

"No, they lived in the boughs and burrows beneath it. Only when in danger would the males climb into it, carrying the young high into the branches to protect them and await the return of the females." Tali replied letting a little smugness creep into her voice. Smiling, she added "The males understood back then who was the better hunter, the more dangerous."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that the males' upper body strength allowed them to carry the children easily, keeping the clan safe." stated John, knocking at least one little chip off her shoulder.

"Males. Always with the excuses." Tali said but she could not stop the snicker from reaching his ears.

Chuckling himself, he says "Speaking of excuses, I think it's time I entered the shuttle to take care of alittle business of my own. My suit is not as user friendly as yours and I would also like to get some lunch to eat."

"Keelah! John, I'm sorry." Tali said. With what they had been doing today, she had forgotten that he had not eaten lunch, could not eat for that matter. And the suit was not designed for other bodily functions such as waste disposal. Feeling his hand slip from hers, she turned to watch him quickly enter the ship and disappear from her view. Now alone on the savannah, Tali took one last look at her world, a world she should be able to be free of her suit on. Raising her hands to her chest, she let them rest there a moment before lifting them to her visor. Her fingers automatically moving to the recessed release buttons hidden there and began to press down upon them.

Quickly pulling her hands down, she just stares at them for a moment. _No, I can't do this. I have to think of John first in everything I do._ Clenching her hands into fists, she looks one last time at the savannah, letting her mind run free in the grass. Closing her eyes, she lets her hands relax as she takes slow, deep breaths. Turning, she walks into the ship, not looking back again.

…

Kal watched as the tiny bubbles moved quickly to the surface, their erratic paths somehow pleasing to him. Straightening up, he looked at Lana asking "A small replica of the one on the Normandy?"

"Yes. I thought it was stupid trying to shake one of the containers to infuse oxygen into the water. The one in Tali's home used forced air to accomplish the task, there was no reason I could not use the same technique here. Malra did say that we brought it, and that it was our responsibility to keep it alive did she not?" replied Lana as she too watched the small bubbles rise.

Inside the makeshift aquarium, the small shelled creature moved about, seemingly exploring its new little world.

Setting the last carryall down, Tami looks once more at the data displayed on her omnitool then shuts it off. Her arm felt leaden, having been kept raised for long but it had been worth it. Turning to face the rest of the group, she says "Everything checks clean. Not even a trace of anything not considered normal. Every toxin I detected was natural in design and function. Including the stuff found in, what did Captain Shepard call it? Junior? It's poisonous to most life but only if something tries to eat it can the poison be reached." She had searched in vain for the actual name of the small shelled creature but sadly, she realized those records must have been lost in the exodus. She thought of asking Legion but he had been in conversation with the Admirals and Captain Shepard ever since they had returned from the city and that was almost 5 hours ago.

She had watched for any reaction from the rest but they were all either not listening or were too tired to respond to her statement. She couldn't blame them, she herself felt exhausted even though all she had done was walk around the city. The scan she had taken of herself showed adrenaline had been pumping into her system all day, now that they were leaving, its effects were wearing off. Unsurprising really. Everyone had been like that, even Captain Shepard as Doctor Chakwas had provided her the software to scan him as well.

They had been lucky, no one had been injured and her medical training had been needed only by one person. The excursions of the day had been hard on Lana. Her leg, not used to such prolonged use, had been causing her some pain. Quietly admonishing her for not requesting aid sooner, Tami had administered a mild pain killer to ease the pain, only rest and continued use could actually mend it. Seeing the one person she wanted to talk to before she herself retired to her sleeping mat, she quietly approached Tali. Captain Shepard was still on the bridge so this was her best chance. Moving close, she asked "What stopped you?"

"What? Stopped me from what?" Tali asked in response, keeping her voice low as many were already laying down. She was surprised that someone had seen her, she thought she had been alone before. She was still thinking about it herself, that she should have just tested the air. What harm could have come from a gentle sniff?

"I saw you earlier, just before we departed. You were the only person I had not scanned so I came looking for you." Tami explained. "What stopped you from removing your visor?"

Glancing around at the others, making sure no one heard her, Tali said "I wanted to, you saw I almost did, but as I pressed on the releases I thought of John. I remembered a promise I made to him, that I would not endanger my own life."

"Our bonds do that to us Tali. It stops us from making foolish gestures, doing things that could harm not only ourselves but our lifemates. It does not limit us, it just makes us think more clearly. In time you may understand what I mean, I know it took me many years before I understood it myself." replied Tami quietly, glancing at her own lifemate, Jona.

Tali was unsure how to respond as she thought about what she said. Foolish gestures. Yes, it would have been foolish had she done it and she had known this. Still, she had almost given in to the want. Smiling softly, she thinks that once more John may have saved her life. "Thank you Tami, you have helped me understand my own decisions." she said finally.

"Now. Look to your mate, hold him and let him know you are safe. The males need that reassurance, without it, they do so many silly things." Tami said then turned to join Jona on their sleeping mat.

_So many silly things. Ha! He does enough of those when I'm with him as well. _ Remembering the beach, her slung over his shoulder, brought a smile she could not stop. She also remembered his words as he put her down. _'You are the only thing I need.' So are you John, you are all I need as well. _Standing there, Tali feels the hand that gently comes to rest on her hip, feels its familiar and welcomed weight. Turning her head, she smiles at John. "Ready to get some rest or do you need to eat again?" she asked.

Softly chuckling, he says "I'm still quite full from earlier but rest sounds like a very good idea." As he led her towards the aft hold, he added "Was Rannoch all you thought it would be?"

Silently, she let John lead her to the shuttle as she thought about his question. _All I thought it would be? Yes and more than I thought. Even without the bright banners of the pictures, the shining buildings of my dreams, it was so much more than I had imagined. The small waterfall at the beach was perhaps the one thing that truly stood out, the way the light refracted through the water was breathtaking to me. I actually stood on Rannoch, my people's birth world and it was beautiful._

Letting her think, John gently guided her into the shuttle but as the door sealed he turned to ask "Well? Are you replaying every moment or just thinking of the highlights?" Smiling at her, he removed his helmet and with a sigh, placed it on the seat next to him.

Finally, she answered him. "Yes, it was John. I just don't know how to express how I feel right now. In just three months, you have come back to me, bonded with me and now returned my world. What can I say about today that is not true for every day with you." she replied. The love she tried to convey in her words was only an echo of what she felt inside.

"Say that you love me, it's all I ever need to hear from you to make me smile." he replied as he tapped his forehead to her visor. Sitting down, he begins to remove his shin guards.

"Gladly will I do that. Every day of my life. I love you John." Tali replied. Smiling ear to ear, she kneels down at his feet, helping him out of his armor.

…

"Just what the fuck is that?" Jack asked looking down into the cargo hold. She had been quietly sitting in her 'room' working on some poetry when she had heard Daniels talking about a delivery by the geth. Not having much luck with the verse she was working on, she decided to see what Daniels was talking about. Below, just within sight of the observation windows, the geth were putting a box together. A big one.

"EDI, do you know what they're building down there?" asked Garrus as he too had been drawn to the deck. He had been on the mess decks having dinner when Chief Ramirez had entered, complaining about having to end his workout early. Samara had tagged along with him as in her words, 'there was only so much peace and quiet' even a justicar could stand. He liked her. Simple, easy rules, all black and white. Shepard had tried to teach him about the gray areas but unlike Shepard, Samara saw as he did. Good or bad.

"It is a quarian home cubicle. Captain Shepard asked the geth to create one here so Kal and Lana would have a home." replied EDI

"They're not installing little tubes they can run around in are they? The see thru kind?" asked Jack. She knew she should not have said that, now Samara was going to speak to her again about being nice.

Samara had in fact turned to look at Jack but said nothing to her. She could see in Jack's expression that she knew what she had said had been impolite and rude. Some lessons are best learned when taught by one's self. Looking back at the cube she said "It is more than a home cubicle I think. They do not normally have sterile field emitters installed in them, nor an airlock. It appears as if it truly will be a home for them." Once more Shepard has done more than required to help someone. Even the justicars could learn from this human.

"The man never rests even when he's away. Hell, I wouldn't have done that, don't know anyone who would. Never takes a break from helping others. He's a queer bastard." Zaeed said from the open hatch to the starboard cargo hold.

Garrus looked at him, just leaning there on the bulkhead. He was right. As far as he knew, except for the couple of weeks in the hotel, he had never seen Shepard really rest. Oh, he knew he slept, they all had too. He had also found time to sneak away with Tali up to their cabin but those times didn't count. They all had those times even before the relay. "We've had it pretty easy lately haven't we?" he asked to no one.

"We have Garrus, though there is not much that we could have been doing." replied Samara. Something in his stance implied more to his question than he had asked. "What thoughts do you have now?"

"I was just thinking aloud really." Garrus replied then added "What I mean is. We've been sitting here, complaining even, about how boring this place is when Shepard has been working the entire time."

"Yeah, this fucking place sucks, at least he gets to go places." stated Jack. She thought about that, maybe Garrus was right. "You think he needs some time off?"

"An interesting idea Jack. A day maybe for him and Tali to just relax as we have been doing all this time?" asked Samara still watching the cube being assembled. It looked like the geth were using recycled armor from the Normandy on the cube's outer bulkheads. Armored? At first surprising but seeing what the oculus had done to the hold, it made sense as well.

Nodding his head, Garrus says "Yeah, a day for just them. You know what his plans are after he has dealt with the quarians and geth. Straight to the Terminus systems to kick butt and take mercs."

"Yes, once more we move into danger for the safety of the galaxy. He has spoken to me of this as well. Most likely, he has conversed with all of us." stated Samara.

"Guddamn right he did. He owes me one Vido and I plan on collecting that debt. Once the Blue Suns are mine again, Shepard will have his ground and support teams all set." Zaeed said. Seeing the surprised look on Garrus' face he adds "What's the point of getting them back if the Reapers take it all away? As long as the Reapers are a problem, the Blue Suns will be ready to help, afterwards, we go our own ways again." Turning, he reentered his own little world.

"And if he can get Eclipse under Aria's control then there will be support there as well. Though I do not agree with assisting one criminal to control another, it seems to be the best way to get the forces he needs." replied Samara.

"You know Samara that Shepard only does what he needs to fight the Reapers. I don't think he fully believes the Council, I know that I do not trust them fully. They were too easy to persuade into letting him pursue his current course of action. Too quick to accept what was given them." stated Garrus. Shepard had not said anything specific to him but the way they had acted in the past left a suspicion in him that he could not shake, and if he felt it, so did Shepard.

Taking her eyes off the geth below, Samara turned to Garrus and said "But they allowed him to continue his current mission. Even granted the quarians a world to live on per his request. Why do you think he feels anything other than support from them?"

"Ha! Even I know that answer. If it sounds too fucking good to be true, watch your ass." stated Jack.

"Exactly, though that's not how Shepard would have stated it I think. He is doing just what the Council wants him to be doing. Running around, chasing what they consider dreams. As long as he is out here, he is not on the Citadel causing problems." replied Garrus.

Samara had to think about that for a moment. _Yes, I can see them doing something like this. It is after all what they asked him to do before, stay in the terminus systems._ "But," she says, "there is still Aeia. A garden world from what I have been able to discover about it. They would not give something like that away without good cause."

"I spoke with Tali about Aeia, after Shepard had asked the Council to award it to them." replied Garrus. "It seems that the world is dangerous to any life form unless properly protected. Only the quarians and volus, both remaining in their suits, would be safe on the world. It would have been useful only for mining to the other races."

"So not such a gift after all. Still, has Shepard seen any indications that their motives are not true?" Samara asked.

Pausing a moment, Garrus thinks about what he himself has seen and heard. "To be honest, I do not know. I do know that while on Illium, I was in contact with some friends, still in the military branch on Palaven. They have not seen orders to increase ship construction and no new info on weapons or shields have reached their consoles. If the Council is truly preparing for war, then only the spirits have seen them taking the first steps."

"Let us hope that that is the case, that they are planning now and will begin moving soon. Only a month has passed since they received the data. To rush into production now, before that data can be properly studied, would be a mistake." replied Samara.

"Listen to you, you're trying to say the Council really listened to Shepard? They're trying to play him, just like Cerberus tried to before. I ain't figured everything out yet about him but one thing I'm sure of, Shepard ain't fucking stupid. Look at how hard he is pushing himself now. He isn't waiting around for the damned Council to call on him, he's got his own plans and if the Council wants to help, he will let them, but only on his terms." stated Jack.

Samara was very surprised at what Jack had said. Not only had she used only 1 curse word, she had actually made sense. "Though I am unsure of your reasoning behind your beliefs, I do find some of what you say to be logical. If Shepard can unite the quarian and geth fleets, he will have a force that no one, not even the combined forces of the Council could stop. If he chose to, he could force his plans on them then."

Garrus wanted to add that the rachni would also be in that fleet but knew that that information was entrusted to only Shepard, Tali and himself. He had done some pretty foolish things in his time, but he had never betrayed a brother's trust. Today would be no exception. Turning back to watch the geth in the cargo hold, he said "I have a feeling that after all this is done with, the Council will no longer be the same. But this talk gets us nowhere. For all we know they are working just as hard as Shepard is to win this war."

"Yeah, right. I believe that as much as I believe Shepard actually taking a day off." stated Jack. Turning, she adds "He does that and I'll fucking never cuss again." With that, she reenters Engineering, heading back to her bunk.

"A day off, like he would actually do that now that the Normandy is just a few hours from full battle readiness." stated Garrus as he watched the geth attach the power feeds to the cube below. Damn, they worked fast.

"A day off indeed." replied Samara as she too watched them begin their tests on Kal and Lana's new home.


	93. Chapter 93

Alliances

Chapter 93 : Home

The entire flight back to the Normandy had been relatively quiet, any conversations had been done with a subdued tone, as if speaking even at normal volumes would dispel the thoughts of all who heard. What bits of conversation John had picked up had always been about Rannoch, what they had seen or felt, as they had explored the city. Looking at Tali once again, he knew that she was doing the same, letting the past day firmly set in her memories.

Feeling his eyes on her again, she turns to look at him. "Yes, I am still thinking about it." Smiling at his concern, she turns once more to look out of the forward view-port. There, slowly drifting from sight, sat the Normandy. No geth crawled over its fuselage, no armor plating out of place. "It looks like the Normandy is ready to continue John." Tali said, thankful her visor hid her embarrassment from her own thoughts.

"Yes it does, finally." John replied and then glancing down at the communications console, he sighs. "Tali, can you please contact them." Stepping to the side to allow Tali access, he just watched as her hands moved over the quarian designed interface.

"There John." she said as she made the final connection. She had almost snickered at his inability to use even a simple comm unit but she realized that these consoles have only one interface display, quarian. Looking at it, she remembered the first thing she did on the Normandy. She had switched the core controls console readouts to Khelish. Maybe she should take the time to learn to read John's language as well. She could not even read his numbers and he was trying so hard to learn hers.

"Thanks Tali." Turning to the console, he states "Captain Shepard to the Normandy, are you awake EDI?"

"I am always awake Captain. I hope your visit to Rannoch went well." EDI replied.

"Very well, thank you. It looks like the Normandy is fully repaired from here. Everything ready?" John asked as he glanced behind him. The bridge hatch was closed, good.

EDI answered saying "Yes, the armor has been replaced. Engineers Donnelly and Daniels have completed all workups and testing of the thrusters and power requirements as well. Once aboard, I can finally cut the ties that bind me and return to where I belong. Space."

Smiling at her response, John asks "And were the geth successful in delivering that special package I asked for?"

"Yes, delivered, assembled and tested. I do believe they will be very pleased with the results. Just remember Captain, you did ask them to make sure it was safe. Please signal me when you are ready to return and I will guide the shuttle." answered EDI, closing the channel.

"You know, these secrets you like to keep will one day get you in trouble John. But, in this once instance, I believe I like the idea of surprising them." replied Tali as she watched John rubbing his hands together as a silly smile sat on his face. _Keelah, do all males take this long to grow up?_

Seeing her staring at him, he says "Oh come on Tali, this is going to be fun. Just wait till they see it, bet you 10 credits we don't see them for 2 weeks."

Clearing her throat, Shala draws their attention to her. Rising from the copilot's chair, she says "If you are done acting like a fool John, there is something I must discuss with you. It concerns Kal and Lana. Lana has asked for passage back to the fleet and I have granted it. Their week of seclusion is long overdue to begin."

Wiping the smile off his face, John glances at Tali then responds, saying "If you will accompany us back to the Normandy, I believe your concern will be answered. I kept it a secret from them but while we were gone, living quarters have been provided for them."

"He likes this game of secrets Shala, he had Lana so worried before and now he keeps them both in suspense. I believe it is an illness inherent in the human race. Before we left, Legion asked for the specifications needed to provide a normal home in the fleet. John added a few things that I approved of as well. Please, let us show you." stated Tali as she again just looked at John, shaking her head.

"Very well, but if I find them unacceptable, Lana and Kal will be coming back to the fleet. They need to fully bond and you know it. I will not play games in this." replied Shala.

Smiling at her, John says "I joke, I play, but I never take the feelings or needs of another person for granted. I have not ignored their need to bond Shala. I am sorry if my actions seem that way to you but I assure you, their welfare, requirements and needs will be fully met."

"Shala, I do not doubt John's sincerity. He has only acted as a friend to us, why now do you question him?" Han asked. He had been silently piloting the Zibiil, listening to the conversation and was unsure of Shala's actions himself. Even he could see that John had something special in store for the them.

"You have not had a newly bonded female confiding to you, almost crying on your shoulder, about what will become of her. She told me of her medical reports and that she could barely reach a simple jog. John, Lana is scared though she hides it well from Kal and everyone else. She kept asking me what will happen to her if she is no longer a marine. I had no answer to give her." Shala stated.

Glancing at John, Tali turns back to Shala saying "Lana is a fine engineer, her skills will not be wasted aboard the Normandy. Let her and Kal remain with us for a time. Give her a chance to rebuild her leg if possible and if not, at least settle into her bond with Kal. Give them the chance to fully understand that bond as I finally have and she will see that no matter what obstacle lays before her, together they can surmount it."

"Very well, I will hold my final decision until we reach the Normandy but the welfare of my people is very important to me. I will not accept makeshift quarters." Shala said giving John a stern look.

…

"Captain Shepard, you have not spoken to me yet. I know I should have come to you first but I could not. I am sorry." stated Lana as she sat across from him in the shuttle. She had been expecting to remain on the Zibiil but Admiral Raan had stated that she and Kal needed to return to the Normandy before the trip back to Aeia. Now, she sat across from the male that she felt she had failed, had betrayed. He had only done what he could to help both her and Kal and she had insulted him, she felt like a _bosh'tet's_ meal.

Shaking his head, John says "Sorry? For what? Wanting to bond with Kal? Wanting to find your place in the fleet again? You did nothing wrong, you only asked for something you thought we could not provide, something that is your right to demand." Smiling at her, he knew that what he said was not enough but soon she would understand.

Kal at first just looked at Lana, what had she done that would cause her to apologize to John for? Unable to form a proper question, he simply asked "Lana?"

"Kal, I asked Admiral Raan to rescind our orders to the Normandy so that we may return to the fleet. You were very kind to me before, letting me win our little race, even though I could barely run. But we now need to think of our future place, either aboard a ship or on Aeia itself. We both know that here I am useless. I do not warrant a berth on a warship if I cannot function as a marine." replied Lana feeling all eyes on her.

Before Kal could respond, John says "Well Tali, guess you have to revise that duty roster again. Sorry, but it's back to the longer shifts for you and the other engineers."

Tali looked at John for a moment trying to understand what he meant but it dawned on her. "Er, yes. I was looking forward to having the shorter work shifts. It's okay John. Ken and Gabby won't mind either. We'll just go back to the 12 hour shifts we had before. Not really a big deal."

Kal had dealt enough with John to pick up his little motions, such as the subtle shift in his eyes when he looked at Tali. He would prefer to stay aboard the Normandy but would go where Lana felt she should be. He just hoped that John and Tali could convince her to stay. The only thing going back to the fleet would do for them was provide a clean room and as tempting as it was, he knew somehow they would be fine on the Normandy.

"I do not understand. Why would I be on your duty roster Tali? I am a marine." replied Lana.

"You are a combat engineer. Before you were a marine, you were just an engineer and as such, have a job on the Normandy. Currently there are only three of us aboard the ship, a fourth would have been very welcomed, reducing workload and improving morale. As I said, it's okay. With all the state of the art systems aboard the ship, it's not like it breaks down that often anyway." replied Tali dangling the tech before her.

From the cockpit, Shala called back "Entering the Cargo bay. 15 seconds till landing. And John, my apologies for doubting you or Tali."

"What did the Admiral mean about doubting you?" Lana asked as she looked back at forth between John and Tali.

"I believe that was in reference to our bonding gift to you and Kal. If, after seeing it, you still wish to return to the fleet then we will wish you all the luck in the galaxy but," John said as the shuttle's door began to open, "we hope you decide to stay." Standing, he took Tali's hand and together stepped off the shuttle and turned aft, facing the home cubicle.

Following them, Kal and Lana turned to the aft as well. Lana's "Keelah!" said just about all that was needed to be said.

At first, both Kal and Lana just stood there, staring at the armor plated box that now occupied the aft port section of the Cargo bay. It really could not be considered pretty, the reused armor plating still had the old paint on it, the lines meeting at odd angles at the seams. It appeared to be 6 meters long instead of the 4 on the fleet but that was the only difference in size from what was considered standard in the fleet. Even from where they stood, Kal could easily tell that the extension held an airlock.

"Fully sterilized, both the airlock and interior, it is as safe as my own home." stated Tali as John's arm moved about her waist. "The door seal is yours to set but as a safety precaution, Doctor Chakwas has an override code, only for emergencies though. Both John and I feel that you would not have an issue with that one requirement."

"A home? A sterile home for Kal and I?" Lana said. Her voice was a mixture of excitement and disbelief as she stared at the cube before her.

The rest, Shala, Garu and Legion had joined them and just watched the exchange. Seeing as neither of them were moving, Shala says "Well enter your new home! Verify its safety first but do you not think it is about time you began your exploration of what bonding means?"

At Shala's prodding, the pair finally moved towards the cube and with one look back towards them, disappeared inside it.

"I should have known you would find a way to provide what was required. Why is it you always surprise me?" Shala asked looking at John.

"He can surprise us simply because he cares Shala. I fear that in our exile from the rest of the galaxy that we have become a bit racist. Only expecting mistrust and falsehoods from every race we deal with. We must learn once more that we are not alone in this galaxy." stated Garu who up till now had let the others talk.

Tali was going to respond but Lana exited the cube just then and called out excitedly "It's perfect! Thank you!"

"KEELAH! Get back inside where you belong!" yelled out Shala with a laugh as Kal had reached out of the airlock and grabbed Lana's hand, quickly pulling her back into the airlock. Looking at Tali she says "I do hope that it's stocked with some food already. As you know, they won't be seen for quite a while."

"Yes, and there is a voice only interface to EDI inside as well. If they need anything, it can be placed in the airlock for retrieval. John actually thought of everything I think." replied Tali through a huge grin. _Keelah, had I acted like that?_

Turning to Shala, John says "Now, you're still sure about bringing Janz back to the Zibiil? You know she is being well cared for here."

"Yes, she needs to be among her own kind again, if just for the comfort and soft words we can give her. I feel I can also wipe the orders to rescind Lana and Kal's orders as well."

Entering the elevator, Garu takes one more look at the cube, shaking his head as a light chuckle was heard. "I already knew you took care of your crew John, but Keelah, you do go to extremes at times. All that's missing is a proper cloth door cover to make it complete."

"Really? Think the fleet weavers can create two? I wouldn't mind having one for our cabin as well." John replied as the doors closed. Pressing deck 3, John adds "EDI, please inform Doctor Chakwas that we are on our way to sick bay." Looking at the others, John failed to notice deck 4 illuminated as well.

"Understood Captain, she is already there and waiting for you. Janz is resting now." EDI asked.

"Thank you EDI." he replied as he saw Garu slid his own arm around Shala.

"John, that would be a waste of resources and unnecessary as well." replied Tali. Putting a door covering on their cabin, one with the proper clan markings, would be nice but out of place here. Her ancestors on Rannoch had not covered their doors this way and doing so would only remind her of the fleet.

Stepping off the elevator onto Deck 4, Legion states "Shepard Commander, considering Creator Janz'Argaiv's attack earlier, it is advisable that this platform does not accompany you into sickbay. We will wait in Engineering until she has been moved to the shuttle."

"Alright Legion, it should not be that long before you can update the pair in the AI room." replied John as the doors closed again.

"Um, John. Most likely they have been talking to one another since the Zibiil came within real time communications range." stated Tali.

"Thanks for pointing that out, dear." John replied.

Hearing both Shala and Garu chuckle, Tali realizes how her correction sounded to them. Deciding it was best to just study the door, she silently waited until it opened.

As the door opened, a nagging worried voiced itself in John's mind, looking at Tali he asked "You're sure seeing Janz will not affect you? You won't try anything?"

Pausing, Tali looks first at John then Shala. She was not sure how to answer. "I... I don't know. Right now I only feel compassion towards her with her loss but I still know what she tried to do. Shala? Garu? Do either of you have any insight on this?" Tail asked now worried. She did not want to resume the fight with Janz but she had not intended to fight her before either. It just happened and she could not control it then, but now?

"I doubt that you will feel the same needs today as you did then Tali. A lot had happened up to that point and the threat she posed was very real. I do not believe Janz will have a pistol readily available this time as well. John, just stand close to her and she should be fine." replied Garu.

"You don't sound very reassuring Garu." stated John as he moved his arm around Tali, gently but firmly holding her hip.

"Well, events such as that do not happen all that frequently in the fleet. Especially when geth are involved. Normally, the two would never meet with each other again, assuming that both lived. It is difficult to explain, you need to understand our race to understand the emotions and reactions we have. I am sorry but without that knowledge, I cannot explain it any better." responded Garu.

"So keep my arm on her and see how it plays out. Alright, I can deal with that." replied John and moving forward, entered the sickbay. In the first bed, Janz laid quietly though it was clear she was awake.

"Good morning John, Tali." Doctor Chakwas said as they entered. Looking at the other two she added "Good morning to you as well though I am sorry I have not been able to tell who you are." Her statement might have sounded rude to some but the smile on her face told all she was just expressing her own confusion.

"Doctor, it's Shala and Garu. They have come to help Janz back to their ship." Tali said as she glanced over at Janz. She could tell that Janz was watching her and felt her own body warm slightly, though the need to kill her did not rise, she felt its presence.

Looking once at the monitors above Janz's bed, Dr. Chakwas says "It will be best for her, she has been resting but still she cries in the night. She needs people like Garu around her now, not medicines to keep her relaxed."

"We have good people that can help her. Thank you for protecting her but now, you are correct, she needs to go home." stated Shala as she moved to Janz's side. She could see that Janz still watched Tali but softly she whispered "Come Janz, let us all go home."


	94. Chapter 94

Alliances

Chapter 94 : Arms

_'Why didn't you kill me.' The words still echo within my mind. I had tried closing my eyes, trying to force out the words but they only grew stronger. 'Why didn't you kill me.' Like a coward, I held onto John, burying my head in his chest, trying vainly once more to shut out those words. But still they come at me from all sides, accusing me, taunting me with another failure. And riding on those echoes, hurting me the most, were my own words used to answer her. 'I wanted to.'_

John stood there, arms gently wrapped around Tali as she softly cried. He didn't know what to say to console her, to help her forget the pain he knew she felt. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down her back, small, soft strokes. Just enough to remind her he was still there, still holding her. _Damn, just 10 seconds longer and Janz would have been on the shuttle, heading back to the Zibiil. 10 lousy god damned seconds._

Resting his cheek against her helmet, he says softly "Her grief is controlling her actions Tali, just as your own concern for me controlled yours. Take the words she said and listen to them, not with your mind, but with your heart. She was not accusing you, she was begging for release." Still rubbing her back gently, he just holds her a few more minutes then adds "Samara told me that the loss of a lifemate can drive the person past reason, past caring for anything but to join their lifemate once again. Janz wanted that and she tried to use you, us, to achieve it."

Sniffling some, her crying was finally easing as John's words reached her soul. _He was right, the mind had no business here, only the soul can understand the words and their meanings. She had been begging for death, she would not have hurt John. She only used him knowing my bond would guide my hand._ With that thought, a flash of anger seared the words into ashes. As quickly as it rose, her anger faded as she heard John again. Muffled by his chest, Tali's words reach him as she says "You spoke to Samara about our bonding? When?"

Smiling now that Tali was at least speaking again, John says "The day after we crossed back home from the Omega 4 relay. I asked her about bondings and ceremonies. She had tried to explain how deep the bond is, how all encompassing its control but I did not understand then. Garu helped me though, helped me see what it means to be a quarian, well some of what it means at least."

Her crying stopped, Tali pulled her head back so she could see Johns face and asked "You spoke to Garu? After the incident? After our night... You didn't tell him anything, I mean anything specific, did you?"

Chuckling now, he says "Well, I might have mentioned that cute little dimple on your..."

"John!" exclaimed Tali as she blushed. Looking up into his eyes, she knows he would not have said that, still, there are times he needs to be reminded of things not mentioned in public. "Thank you for being here, her words had hurt me but seeing now what was meant, I no longer feel the pain. Janz will find the help she needs once she is back in the fleet. Now, it is time I checked into Engineering and for you to actually do something other than hold onto a childish lifemate."

"There is nothing more important to me right now than making sure you're okay. The galaxy can wait a bit longer if it has to but until I know you're fine, I'm staying right here with you." replied John.

"Honestly, I am fine now but I will always welcome your embrace." she said as she laid her head once more on his chest. This time, no tears fell and a smile graced her lips.

…

"Kelly, ship wide comms please." stated John as he quickly mounted the steps to the holotank. _Damn, it felt good to be back home._

"Channel open now Captain." replied Kelly as she pressed the icon. He looks tired, she thought to herself.

Nodding to her, he addresses the ship "Crew, this is Captain Shepard. I have been informed that the Normandy is now 100 percent repaired and ready once more for action. I know it's been a quiet, almost boring few weeks for all of you. That changes today. Today we set course for Aeia and after a short stop over there, we head to Omega. Our waiting is over, our resting is done. All hands, ready your stations for flight, we cast off in 30 minutes."

Joker's "All right!" was heard by everyone in CIC.

Turning from the tank, he nods at Kelly and enters the elevator. Pressing deck 3, he says "Well EDI? How are our newly bonded crew members doing?"

"I have logged no complaints from either of them. That is all the information you will get from me as well." stated EDI. Lana had been both surprised and pleased with EDI's terminal in her home, voice only had been a very good limitation. The only real difference she had noted was that even the male quarians tended to growl at times. She would ask Lana later, when she was alone, on its significance.

"As long as they are okay, that's all the information I need. Thank you." replied John and stepped off the elevator, turning starboard and headed towards the forward battery. Miranda's report had taken 3 hours to complete but in the end, it was clear the Normandy was ready. Well, the ship was, ships stores were getting low so a stores load would be needed for foods and other sundry items but, the couple of days to Aeia and back would cause no problem.

Entering the forward battery, John sees about half of Garrus, his lower half, sticking out from beneath the weapons extender arm. "Well, at least this time I can actually tell you're working on calibrations Garrus." he said with a chuckle.

"If you're here to cast aspersions on my work, the least you could do is hand me that toolkit there while you do it." replied Garrus as he used his foot to indicate a soft sided tool wrap.

Retrieving the kit and handing it to him, John says "Miranda stated that everything was 100 percent ready, is there a problem I need to know about?"

"Ash is ready, she'll never let you or I down and you know it. I'm just getting a visual on the extender arms, checking for fit in the bay. Miranda said you noticed heat scoring on the underside of the bow, that needs to be corrected if it can be." replied Garrus.

"All right. I'll leave you to your work. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." stated John.

Sliding out from underneath the assembly, Garrus just lays there a moment studying John's face. Finally he asks "Okay? Why do you think I would not be okay."

"Well, with what happened on Omega before, I was unsure of how you would react to being back there. Our mission may have us stationed around that place for awhile." John responded.

Getting to his feet, Garrus says "I have already thought about that, after we spoke before. I'm ready, that part of my life is over with. As you said, we learn from our mistakes and try to do better next time. Well, this is the next time and I will do better." Looking at his armor, he chuckles once then says "Of course, I better not be wearing this armor when we get there. Archangel wasn't liked too much as I recall but at least they feared him."

"I only know one person feared more than Archangel was by those mercs. And it looks like he's ready to go back." replied John.

Garrus thought about that a moment then said "But not alone. We'll get the job done. And Shepard, I'm pretty sure you've heard this before but, It's good to have you back."

Smiling, John nods and says "Good for us, bad for them. Now get back to your calibrations." With that, he turns and leaves the room but he feels Garrus' eyes on him until the hatch closes.

…

"The Normandy reports ready Shepard. All stations at flight readiness. Engineering has reported no limits on propulsion or power." stated Miranda from her station.

"Thank you. Please signal the geth that we will be casting off all lines in 3 minutes." he replied as he studied the system chart displayed in the holotank. The Zibiil had withdrawn to a distance of a thousand kilometers and was holding station. Though they knew they were safe here, Han had wanted to wait for the Normandy, just in case something happened during the release. Although very rare, it has been known that a cable shear failed to activate, of course it was also very rare that the ship survived after such an occurrence.

Bringing up a secondary display, John looks at the tension readings, a separate small window for each of the four cables. He'll know before any word can pass if there is an issue. EDI would know as well and though she lets Joker fly her usually, she will not let the ship get struck by the asteroid. Noticing the chrono, he notes 1 minute till separation.

At the appointed time, he calls out "Joker, ease off the lines to 20 meters."

"20 meters aye." replied Joker as he input the setting. As soon as the cables slackened, the Normandy would try to slide across the plain so he applied gentle thrust to push the Normandy up, using the cables tension to keep her from drifting. Keeping the thrust steady, he activated the icons and very slowly, the cables began to pay out. Sliding wasn't his only concern. The rotation of the asteroid, even as slow as it was, could slap the side of a thruster as they rose. 20 meters would give him plenty of time to correct any roll caused by the release.

"10 meters, correcting roll." stated Joker as he applied a little more starboard thrust. He had to be careful, if the cables took too much strain, one could part. "15 meters." he added still watching the starboard drift. Not enough to worry about, still he applied just a fraction more thrust to steady the ship.

"20 meters and steady Shepard." he called out, his hand hovering over the cable shear icon.

"Cast of all lines Joker, it's time for the Normandy to once more fly free." John said.

Touching the icon, Joker watched as almost simultaneously, all four cable shear indicators turned green. Taking less than a second to verify with his own display on tension readings, he applied thrust, pushing the Normandy up and away from the asteroid and danger. Performing a roll and heading change, he brought the ship around saying "All lines away, the Normandy is free to maneuver."

"Great job Joker. Now, please bring us along side the Zibiil." John said then to Kelly he added, "Please signal the Zibiil. Let them know that the Normandy is now under power and to proceed to the heliosphere. We will be catching up to them very shortly."

"Will do Captain." Kelly replied.

"Miranda, please see to it that normal underway watches are set. Hopefully, for a very boring run." John said as he turned.

"Understood Captain." replied Miranda then, touching an icon on her console, stated "Set underway watch, section 2."

As John stepped down from the holotank, Kelly said "I'm glad this departure from dock was less stressful than our last."

Pausing to answer her, John says "So am I. Hopefully, they will stay like that. Nice and easy." Turning, he moves to the elevator adding "I need to take care of something then I'll be either back down here or in Engineering." Entering the elevator, he presses deck 1.

On the bridge, EDI said "You have a very soft touch on my controls Jeff."

Joker's hands paused for a moment as he looked at EDI's hologram before saying "Um, thanks EDI."

…

"Captain, we will be entering FTL in 15 minutes. All ship functions have performed to specifications." stated EDI as John leaned back in his chair.

Glancing at the chrono, he couldn't believe he had been speaking with Shala and Han for over 3 hours. Still trying to work out the details for the meeting with the Conclave. Looking at the hologram, he says "Thanks EDI. Please inform Joker that we are going to follow the Zibiil into FTL, it's not a race to see who gets there first."

"Of course, though it would not be a fair race. I am only running at 61.3 percent thruster output and we have had no difficulty keeping up with the Zibiil." replied EDI.

"Well, that's not saying much. I am surprised though. It's not like you to compare yourself to a freighter." he replied with a chuckle. Turning back to the terminal, he adds "Han, it seems as if we are finally coming up on FTL. Get some rest and think on what I said. With what you've both told me, I see no other way but to shock the Conclave into listening."

"Shala and I will think on it. You may be right but I just wish there was a softer way to announce a peaceful end to our exile. Anyway John. See you on the other side. Zibiil out." replied Han and closed the communications channel.

Stretching, he glances at the head door and to the shower beyond. _No, not right now. First I better collect Tali or she will stay in Engineering the entire trip. _Standing he moves towards the door, pausing long enough to look about the cabin once more, then entered the airlock.

Exiting the elevator on Deck 4, John enters Engineering behind Tali. Remembering her words from earlier, holds his breath as he approaches her from behind. Reaching out, he almost touched her waist before she quickly turned around and looked at him.

"John, what are you doing?" she asked though it was very clear to her what he had intended to do.

Without missing a beat, John says "I was just coming to drag you out of here. We're entering FTL soon so there's no reason you need to stay here. And before you give me any backtalk. I happen to know that your duty roster has you as section 1, Ken is section 2, is that not right Ken?" Looking at Ken, he could see the grin on his face.

"Aye Captain it is. Tali was just leaving before you came in." Ken replied through his grin. Turning back to his console, he knew now was a good time to pay close attention to it.

"Actually he's right. Right after we enter FTL that is. Remember John, the geth replaced the starboard outboard thruster strut and I wanted to be here if there were problems. I'm not expecting any but I would rather be safe than dead." Tali said while still facing him.

Finishing his motion, he placed his hands on her waist and gently tapped her visor with his forehead. "Alright Tali, but only until we are in FTL. In about 11 hours you're going to have to be back down here and I want you rested..." Ken's snicker caused both Tali and John to look in his direction for a moment before John continued. "rested because you know as soon as we reach the fleet, we will be moving quickly."

"I know, this won't be long. Stay here with me?" she asked.

"Always." he replied.

Smiling at his answer, she lets her eyes linger on his for a moment more then turned back to her console. As she turned, she felt his hands move across her, never leaving her. Checking the chrono, she sees only a few more minutes remain. "Ken, power looks good. You and Gabby really put in a lot of work while we were gone."

"Nay, power was easy. Gabby did all the real work. I just hung around watching her, um, watching her work that is." Ken replied as he saw the power draws increasing. "Someone's in a hurry." he added as he watched the balances.

"Most likely the Zibiil, Joker would not jump ahead of them without informing me first." stated John as he watched Tali's fingers moving over the console. He had no real idea what she was doing, the panel displayed everything in Khelish, but he did enjoy watching her fingers move.

"Captain, we have entered FTL. The Zibiil is approximately 3.8 light seconds ahead of us by my calculations. We are matching the drive capabilities of the freighter so we will not pass them in transit." stated EDI.

"Thank you EDI, you and Joker did a fine job." replied John. Leaning forward, he rested his chin softly on Tali's shoulder and said "And so did you. Whenever you're ready, home awaits."

With a final few moves, Tali says "Done. Everything checks out." Dipping the shoulder John was resting on, she moved slightly to the side and turned, smiling at him. "Now I'm ready to leave. Ken, any troubles and I better hear about it."

"Yes mum." he replied smiling.

Halfway up to deck 1, Tali remembered the bed. "John, we need to talk about a few things. You embarrassed me badly before when you sent Lana into our home knowing the bed looked the way it did. That is going to stop."

"Yes dear." he replied.

"It's as much your place as mine. We both must keep it clean and ready to receive visitors. I am not using my suit as an excuse but you could have made the bed before while I dressed." she continued.

"Yes dear." he replied.

Entering the airlock, Tali says "The head needs to be cleaned daily, the bed made, clothes picked up and there is no reason why you can't do some of that. It's not like it's a lot of work, it does not require lots of time, just effort. And you will make the effort."

"Yes dear." he replied.

Stepping into the cabin after the inner door opened, Tali just stood there. The bed was made, even the clothes from just prior to their leaving for Rannoch had been collected. Looking at John then the bed again, she asked "You already did it?"

"Yes dear." he replied but this time he also picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.


	95. Chapter 95

Alliances

Chapter 95 : Disappeared

Smiling to himself. John stood at the door waiting for a response. Neither he nor Tali had been tired really, having slept on the trip back to the Normandy, so after he had lowered her to the bed he had made it half way back to his desk before a pillow hit him. It was made very clear to him that if he was not resting, neither was she so it was back to work for both of them. He had made sure the bed was made again though, returning the pillow to its proper place. No need to get her upset with something when it was so easy to correct.

"Enter" replied Samara.

As the door opened, John saw Samara sitting, legs crossed, in her usual position on the floor. He knew she had been meditating again but just once he wished he would find her just relaxing in one of the cushioned chairs. Moving next to her, he said "I want to apologize Samara. I have been neglecting you and the crew these last few weeks."

"Please Shepard, sit. To ease your mind, I have felt no neglect, nor do I believe anyone else has either." she replied as she cleared her thoughts and watched as he seated himself next to her.

"Well I do. I've become so involved with trying to broker a peace with the quarians and geth that I've rarely spoken to anyone but Tali lately. How are you?" he asked.

Smiling at him, something she found easy to do even if she didn't understand it herself, she said "You are driven towards a goal, that much is plain to see. Also, you are still adjusting to the dual role you now must play. The crew knows this and although there is concern that you drive yourself too hard at times, they also know the cause is important. As for me, I am fine. This time has allowed me to search within myself, to seek answers to questions I have, to find a path that my life can accept."

"Then you have chosen your path? Let me know where and I'll see to it we get you there." replied John. Her words had a finality to them, a definite ending to her time aboard the Normandy. He knew she would leave sooner or later, her life as a justicar would demand she continue her own mission, he also knew he would miss her.

"There is time yet. The Terminus awaits us still, not everything there is as easy as Omega, you still need help. But after you have molded the Terminus systems into the force you need, the force the galaxy needs, I will leave you. There is still much that I can do for my people. In the time remaining to me, I can right many wrongs, but as I stated earlier, when, if, you call on me, I will answer." Samara said softly.

"Thank you Samara, you have become not just an ally but a friend and when you do leave, you will be missed. But there is time still before that happens." stated John as he tried to lighten the discussion. "You stated I play dual roles? Savior of the galaxy and what else?" The last he said with a chuckle.

Again smiling, she says "Your people, you, amaze me. Even with all the danger that looms in your future, you still can find a way to lighten the burden with mirth. No, I simply refer to your roles as soldier and lifemate. Till now, they have worked together but I fear that soon enough, those roles will part. It will be hard on both of you but Tali is stronger than you may think. Remember that she is an experienced soldier as well. Do not let your feelings for her cloud your actions."

"I know I can't always keep her safe Samara. I also know, even without your reminder, that she knows how to fight. I love her with all my being but I still need to have her on the front line, standing with me or whatever team she is a part of, I just have to come to terms with those conflicting feelings." replied John.

"You feel nothing less than what the quarians felt before Shepard. Torn between fighting an enemy and protecting their lifemates. It caused many hesitations in the war with the geth, do not let it affect you as it did them or the war against the Reapers will already be lost." answered Samara.

"I'm not sure I follow you. The bonds caused the quarians to lose the war?" he asked a bit confused. Hell, knowing that Tali would be in danger would only make him fight harder.

"Between staying, as you put it, on the front line, and helping their lifemate and family flee, many holes in the defenses were created. A lifemate's death caused blind rage, the survivor rushing headlong into battles that were impossible to win. I heard what happened in the cargo hold. Do you think that that quarian female acted any differently than all those before her? If the goddess demands it and Tali is called to her embrace, you must temper your loss, reign your emotions in, otherwise you too may succumb to that rage." responded Samara as she looked deep into him.

John sat there a moment, repeating her words as he tried to answer the question, what would he do if he lost Tali. _Could I control the anger, the rage I know I would feel if Tali died. If I had been the cause of it? Some order given that placed her in danger?_ Looking at Samara, he answered honestly, saying "I don't know if I could."

"Then you must search within yourself to find that answer before we engage the Reaper fleet, Shepard. You can not just simply spirit her away for her own safety, her need to be by you is even more real, more powerful, than any need you may have. It is the strength of her people, but also a weakness, for losing one, both are lost." Samara said gently.

Noticing his chrono, John says "I need to return to CIC but Samara. Thank you for this talk. You have given me a lot to think about." _And a lot to talk to Garu about as well. This need of Tali's, of all the quarians, and the information Samara has given me on the war needs more background as well._

"As always Shepard, it has been a pleasure." Samara replied as she reentered her meditations.

…

"Dropping from FTL in 5 minutes Captain Shepard." stated EDI as John exited the elevator and mounted the steps.

"Thank you EDI." he replied. Looking at Kelly, he asked "Anything I need to know about?"

"All stations have been running normally Shepard, the crew is glad to finally be on the move again." Kelly replied with her usual smile.

"Joker, like before, we follow the Zibiil. Better to be in a protective rear guard than having to double back if anything happens." he said into the comms.

"Aye aye Shepard." Joker replied then added "Engage the stealth system once we reach the relay?"

"Yes, you know who is still looking for us. We won't need it in Alpha Draconis but in Enoch, best to just play it safe for now. Once the Admirals and the rest of the Zibiil's crew are safely back home, then we see what crawls out of the woodwork, until then though, I think it's best not to announce our presence." replied John as he watched for the transition. Dropping from FTL was really just slowing down, quickly, but the effect was still interesting to watch in the holotank.

"Normal space in 3, 2, 1. Transition complete, I have the Zibiil on screen, about 34 kilometers ahead of us. Time to relay, 49 minutes." stated Joker as he closed the distance to 10 kilometers and slightly port of the freighter. He was a bit disappointed that there were no geth ships here. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but EDI that he wanted to fly one of those vessels. Their frigates mounted drives even bigger than the Normandy's.

"Captain, we received a signal from the Zibiil. They are asking what kept us." Kelly said with a slight laugh. As Shepard's assistant, she had access to all the data being logged, including the fact that the Normandy was actually having difficulty staying behind the quarian vessel. Its drive output varied enough to give Joker headaches as he had to constantly adjust his own settings.

Glancing at her, he says "Tell them we had to stop and pick up some parts that fell of that ship of theirs." That should get a chuckle out of Han.

Trying to keep the laughter out of her own voice, Kelly relayed Shepard's message then informed him of the single word reply. In a female's voice, most likely Malra's, the sharply spoken word '_Bosh'tet_' was heard.

Chuckling himself, he added the word 'smartass' to the definition Tali had given him for _bosh'tet_. "Kelly, if anyone needs me, EDI will be able to find me. I'm going to make a quick tour of the ship." he said and moved down the steps, towards the lab.

"Understood Captain." she replied as she logged the Captain out of CIC.

Entering the lab, John walks up to Mordin's table and stands there a moment as it is obvious Mordin in working on something. Presently, he was bent over his desk, peering intently at the display before him. On the terminal, little wiggly things moved and John was not about to even try to guess what was being displayed.

Without looking up, Mordin says "Shepard, good to see you again, things going well it seems." Touching a key on his omnitool, he returns to quietly watching his display.

"Very well so far Mordin. I see you've been keeping busy with... whatever you're doing to keep busy. Just what are you looking at?" John says as one of the wiggly things stops moving and begins to break apart.

"Ah! Interesting isn't it, immunosystem's response to invasion, active but sluggish for now." he says then adds "But is getting better."

"You're working on the quarians' immune problems again?" he asked.

"Again? Never stopped, always improving, testing, checking. Too important for quick fix, must ensure it is sustainable. Would not do to have it cease working, especially now that Rannoch is almost theirs again. Good work by the way." Mordin said and then began inputting what John assumed were notes into his omnitool.

"I'm guessing here but those wiggly things are viruses or bacteria and the elongated ones with the little bump are what? White blood cells?" John asked as he studied the screen more intently now. He knew he could not understand everything he saw but this was important to Tali and her race, he damned well would pay attention and try to learn.

"Yes, yes. Bacteria from Rannoch itself. Observe the immunocells, the elongated one, watch as they move towards and kill the invader. Impressive what nature can do." replied Mordin.

"Now wait a moment Mordin, Bacteria from Rannoch? Just how the hell did you get samples like that?" John asked as he watched another bacteria begin to dissolve.

"From your trip, where else could I, nice rock by the way." he said. "Always liked granite." he added as he pointed to his side desk.

Turning, John saw a large granite rock, about 3 kilos in weight, sitting there with a 5 millimeter hole drilled into it. "Um, Mordin, did Kal know you were going to damage his souvenir?"

"Damage? What damage? Carefully drilled along internal stress fracture. Sterile fields good for the easy to reach, had to dig deeper for usable specimens. Chief Reegar? His rock? Thank him for me please, found on cargo deck and brought here quickly. Apologies if it was unacceptable." replied Mordin as he entered more notes.

"Actually, if this helps them return to Rannoch, I believe he will give you that rock but, please, no more drilling or any other destructive tests until after Kal has had a chance in its disposition." stated John as he shook his head. The thought of Mordin finding the rock and rushing back to the lab with his prize was something he wished he had seen.

"Keep it? No, no need now. Have sample, replicating nicely in dextro medium there." Mordin said as he pointed to a small unit on his desk. "Now just need to monitor and adjust, notes, must have notes as well. No time to waste, needs answers quickly but accuracy is most important."

"We have 4 years at best before the quarians can return to Rannoch, there is no need to push yourself so hard on this, though the work you're doing is appreciated and not by just the quarians." John said. Something in Mordin's tone was off, he wasn't sure what but even his words were sounding more rushed than usual.

"4 years for Rannoch, not so much for me. Remember, salarian lifespan very short compared to other races. Even without cure, Thane will most likely outlive me." replied Mordin then looking at John he adds "Do not be concerned, normal salarian life, we live and die quickly. It is all explained in the Wheel of Life. Exact time unknown, maybe nephew would take up my work, brilliant mind in him. Young though, not suited for field operations."

"I'm sorry Mordin, I didn't realize you were nearing... I mean you are almost... That you might not be able to finish your work." John stated trying not to be insensitive.

"Accepted though my death is, it will still come too soon. So much still to accomplish in this galaxy, so many problems to correct. Genophage for one. Still have not forgotten discussions, still have data, used a little even in this work. Quarians will be benefactors of that data, others too if time is allowed." said Mordin as he watched the last of the bacteria slowly fall apart.

Seeing only the elongated immunocells on the display, John asks "Your nephew, have you contacted him? Asked him for his assistance? He would not need to come to the Normandy, he could stay safe on his home world and still help couldn't he?"

Finally standing up, Mordin shuts down the terminal as he says "Safe, definition of safe is incorrect, until Reapers destroyed, nowhere is safe. I have considered asking, seeing if he would be willing, bringing here to work beside me. Was unsure if presence acceptable to you."

Laughing now, John says "We have 3 geth aboard as well as 3 quarians. If you haven't noticed, a few extra personnel will not be an issue. We do have the space, your sleeping requirements are much easier to deal with than the quarians as well."

"But require more than geth, I will think on this, speak with nephew. Let you know my decision." Mordin said turning to another piece of equipment. "Till then, it is good to be moving forward again."

"Yes it is, I just wish I knew where we were moving to." stated John as he turned as well. _Garrus, check. Samara, check. Mordin, check. Now to speak with Jacob._ Looking at his chrono, he notes the conversation with Mordin had taken much longer than he thought it had. Must have been all the pauses as we watched the little wigglers getting killed by those little submersibles. Smiling to himself, he thought that with that one little odd protrusion on the side of the immunocells as Mordin called them, they did resemble old earth submarines.

_With only 10 minutes left before the relay, I better just return to CIC. No word from Tali so Engineering must be running as smooth as ever though I am interested in finding out if that tackyon, that sounded right, tackyon thing they added to the field emitter was functional or not._

Walking past Kelly, she said "Captain, Miranda wants to know when you plan on picking up our two remaining crew members?"

Nodding, John replies "Good question." Pausing a moment to think, he says "As soon as we have communications established with the rest of the galaxy, send messages to both that they are to report, if possible, to Omega in 3 standard days. We'll all meet up at Afterlife. Make sure transport fees are provided as well please."

"What do you mean by 'if possible'? Um, if I may ask that is." Kelly said realizing that that might have been the first time she ever questioned his orders. Well, at least since being rescued by him on the collectors base.

"I'm sure Grunt is ready to return, even a krogan must get weary of constant fighting. Thane though, you know he was dying and how he felt about his son. If Thane wants, he is more than welcomed to ignore the recall order so he can spend the time with Kolyat. Please make sure he knows that." replied John. He could use Thane's skills but would not force him or even attempt to order him back. He joined the mission for what he thought was his only reason to continue living, now he has a much more important one.

"Sorry Captain, and thank you for the explanation. I like Thane but you're right. Being with his son is important as well. It's a shame that Doctor Solus could not help him like he's helping the quarians, helping Tali." Kelly said and then, as her eyes opened wider, she realized how pointed that statement might sound. "I mean... It's a shame that Thane's disease is not treatable like the quarians immune system issues are."

Smiling at her to relieve her worries, John says "Tali said something about that to me when I found out about that medication Mordin had created. The hannar, drell and salarian medical institutes have worked for years trying to find a cure to Kepral's Syndrome and have not succeeded. Apparently though, no one, not one single race, has even thought of looking at the quarians' issue. The quarians try but without the resources and with the constant need to devote personnel and time to the fleet's safety, they have been unable to mount a concerted effort."

"Captain Shepard, the Zibiil is entering final approach to the relay. We will be following them 5 seconds later." stated EDI. "Their last message was 'Will await your arrival in Enoch, Zibiil out'."

"Thank you EDI, engage the stealth system just prior to entering the relay. Don't want Cerberus bothering us just yet." replied John. Nodding to Kelly, he stepped up to the holotank and watched as the Zibiil disappeared.

…

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.


	96. Chapter 96

Alliances

Chapter 96 : Unknown

To end his pacing, Captain Oloff had decided to once more review the logs. It was not helping his boredom. 10 hours since the Citadel mine layers had departed the system for Alpha Draconis and before that, a tramp freighter heading to Joab. Damn, what a boring station. Hell, if someone would at least fart, it would give them something to think about other than this.

"Captain, new contact, wait... two... no, no one. One new contact has just entered the system." called out Sensors Tech Hernandez.

"Well, you're sure it's only one Hernandez? You're sure you don't want to call off 3 or 4?" asked Captain Oloff. Damn, this duty assignment was already irritating him. "Sorry Hernandez, what do you have on the contact?"

"Just one sir. The sensors appear to be acting up a little, seems it was just showing an echo. Single contact, indications are it's small, a corsair or light transport. I'll update you with more information as soon as I have it." replied Hernandez. He was sure, well almost sure, there had been two contacts but the sensors are never that wrong. _It had to have been just an echo, a ghost, of the initial contact._

"At least the wait won't be long to see if we care or not about it." stated Oloff. He had positioned the Moros halfway between the relay and the heliosphere. If it's a quarian vessel, it has to pass by their position to exit the system, no way can they get away.

_Just an echo. I just ran a complete diagnostic on the sensor suite only 4 hours ago. I know it was working perfectly. It had to be a ghost, somewhere in the machine, not a real contact. Still, the diagnostics came up clean, something else break?_ Checking on the unknown contact one more time, Hernandez runs a quick-scan diagnostic, just to make sure.

"Nguyen, status on the stealth systems." Oloff requested still watching the main tactical display. Though they were sitting quietly, no drives to increase heat, the system could not indefinitely store what they did create. Just the fusion plant alone would force them to withdraw to a greater distance and disengage the device to dump the heat to the cold of space.

"At the current rate of buildup, we have approximately 5 more hours before we have to shut the heat sinks down Captain." Nguyen replied.

"Very well. No point in cutting it closer than we need to. Johnson, plot us a course to that gas giant, Mizraem. Plan on a 4 hour delay there as we discharge the sinks then back here. Remember to avoid high heat burns on the drives, would be stupid to have to repeat this again too soon."

Low power course plotting, oh the joy, Johnson thought to himself. Sure, saves the stealth system for longer times on station but means a couple hours of headache for him as he battled the computer over the best course. "Aye aye Captain, beginning course plot now."

Quick-scan complete and... no errors. Checking on the unknown, it was clear now where its destination was. "Captain, it seems we have either a quarian light transport or freighter. It's burning hard for the heliosphere, it should pass us in 39 minutes, bearing 281, negative 021 degrees, relative. Range at time of closest approach, 648 kilometers."

"Good, short range combat works best for us. At that range, our heat bloom will alert them but it will be too late. 5 seconds after they know our position, our projectiles hit. Track it and I want that ship's projected course updated every minute Hernandez." Just within visible range for a ship that small, very good indeed. Turning to his weapons station Captain Oloff says "Tatum, I want a three round burst if or when we fire. Target the thrusters, we want the quarians alive. And someone wake up Cayhill, she needs to get her marines ready for boarding."

"Aye Captain." replied both Hernandez and Tatum.

"Captain, if we do fire, it's going to push us over the limit on the stealth system." stated Tatum. Seeing Oloff's look, he quickly adds "Though I'm sure you're already aware of this."

"We fire if they run Tatum. Our orders are twofold here. First and foremost is to capture the freighter Zibiil and Commander Shepard. Second, secure as many test subjects as we can. If Shepard is aboard that ship then he will order them to stand down and hope he can fight our boarding party, saving his precious friends. From what I have heard, he bleeds quarian blood. If that isn't the Zibiil, then the ship will run scared, just like the quarians always do. I just need to know what ship that is. If it's actually the Zibiil, then our marines have a fight on their hands, any other quarian ship and most likely we have a little target practice to kill their drives." responded Captain Oloff.

"Captain Oloff, it's a freighter. The design matches the readings from the batarian ship. Still not sure what its name is, but it's the exact same class as the Zibiil." stated Hernandez.

"That, Mr. Hernandez, is good enough for me. We assume Shepard is aboard that ship and we deal with them with extreme caution. Make sure Cayhill knows that she is up against Shepard, he's her only real concern." stated Oloff.

He had not been pleased with having to put up with 12 marines on his ship, space was already tight. But, better to send them in and deal with Shepard than his crew, better chance of winning the battle as well. Looking about the small bridge, he says to no one specific, "Now we sit and wait for our prize to come to us."

…

"Han, EDI informs me that the Council has started running the line of communications buoys out to Alpha Draconis. I'm sure you or one of the others have already noticed them but EDI wanted to make sure and asked that I relay the information. By her estimates, they should be finished in about 3 weeks." stated John as he relaxed in his office chair. He still did not understand why there were no chairs in CIC for Kelly or himself.

"We had noticed that as well but thank you for the information on the completion date. I'm not sure just what the contract stated but as I recall, it is an expensive undertaking. Shala was attempting to calculate the costs but as the numbers grew, she gave up, too depressing to think about it." stated Han.

"Expensive yes but needed as well. In three weeks, your people will return to the galaxy's information net. As we speak, EDI has been accessing it non-stop so I can imagine just what you will do once it's active on Aeia." replied John.

"Actually, not much at first. We have become, shall we say, used to being without access, for many months at a time. But I'm sure you did not contact me just to inform us of the buoys. Have you had another thought on our previous topic? Another idea to gain the ear and souls of the Conclave?" asked Han.

Pausing a moment, John finally says "No new ideas yet. I really contacted you so I could speak privately with Garu, that is, if he is available to speak with me. I know he is most likely spending a lot of time with Janz so I can understand if he cannot speak right now."

"One moment John." stated Han as he looked at Malra.

Understanding what he needed, Malra stood and looked out of the bridge doorway towards the others. Seeing Garu standing with Shala, she turned and said "Garu should be free to talk. I'll get him." Without waiting, she stepped off the bridge.

Nodding his head, although Malra had already left, Han reopens the comm channel saying "He should be here in a moment." Wondering what he needed to speak to him privately about, Han could not resist adding "I hope there is nothing wrong between you and Tali."

"No, nothing wrong. There's just some information I'm trying to piece together and Garu's insight and training will help me." replied John.

"Insight? This promises to be a quick discussion then." stated Garu as he entered the bridge. Nodding to Han, he then says "You needed to speak with me privately? Very well." Raising his omnitool, Garu redirects the communications from the ship to his own unit. Nodding once more, he turns and walks aft.

Both Han and Malra followed him with their eyes. Han due to his concern, Malra due to her desire to know what was being discussed.

"One more moment and I shall be in a location safe from the others." Garu stated as he entered the aft hold and shut the door. "There. I'm about as private as I can get right now. How may I be of assistance?" From all that had happened since the journey began, he was sure there would be more than one topic for this discussion. Tali's attack of Janz, first and foremost among them.

"I'm sorry if I speak bluntly at times, these issues were not covered in basic training." John said to start then went straight into his first topic. "I've pretty much figured out this 'need' that every one of you alluded to. And to be honest, I am still surprised at the sex drive Tali has, though I am not complaining. It's just that she seemed unable to take her mind off it, like it was controlling her, that concerns me. If she develops this need in battle..."

"What? No John, you have it wrong. To be blunt as well, this 'need' has very little to do with mating but, it has almost everything to do with anything physical. It is the cruelest part of our exile from Rannoch. Have you not noticed that when you lay skin to skin with her, that her breathing deepens, her hands or body remain in contact with you. Even when you part, have you not felt her hands linger in yours?" Garu asks.

Responding, John says "Yes, but..."

Continuing, Garu says "We are creatures of sense John. We need to touch our lifemates, we need to smell their scent. Trapped as we are in these suits, our bodies isolated from each other, anything that can cause the loss of even one more chance with them can cause this need of the body to become overpowering. Being reminded that at any time, what we hold so dear to us can be taken away, causes this need as well. It is much more powerful in the young, the newly bonded. As we travel through life with them, as we build on the memories, the sounds. the feels and scents, we can control the need better. Those memories are our only protection from the eventual loss of our lifemates."

Deciding to remain quiet, John waits to see if he is finished.

"As new to the bond as she is, it is not surprising that mating is the prime means she is using to build those memories. But soon, too soon for some of our likings, she will find that just holding you is enough to satiate her need. Just being able to pick up your scent, even when you're not around, will calm her soul. That clean room you have though, may, in the end, be less than a blessing than you may think. Her body is becoming so used to you that it may very well be sooner than later for the change in her." Garu said then quietly waited John's response.

Thinking about what he heard, John's only real surprise was that their sterile quarters would cause problems. It seems that it should allow Tali to build the memories more easily. "Why does our home cause problems?" he asked.

In reply, Garu says "Because her body is constantly exposed to you, quickly deepening the bond. As it stands with us in the fleet, with our infrequent access to the clean rooms, it takes decades for us to reach that point. Safely within your home, don't be too surprised if she reaches that level of bond much quicker. Within your cabin, you have a life very similar to what we quarians were like before the war. Don't be concerned though, it's a natural change that happens to all our females. With a gestation period of only 7 months, had the physical needs continued as it does now, we would have overrun our world."

That information hit John like a ton of bricks. His desire to keep Tali safe would also lesson her desire for making love? _Would she give up the cabin's safety? Go back to the way it was before and only rarely take off her... What the hell am I thinking. I love her too much to even think of asking her that. No, I don't need the sex to stay with her, I fell in love with her, not her energy in bed._ Taking a deep breath he lets his thoughts clear for a moment. _No, I just need her beside me, nothing more. _ Knowing Garu is expecting a response, he says "Well, that gives me something to think about. But that brings up my other question."

Smiling as he could very well imagine the shocked look on John's face after finding out that the female's need for mating waned with time, Garu asked "And what question would that be?"

"I have information that seems to indicate that during the war with the geth, some battles may have been lost due to a lifemate either dying or leaving their post to help their mate." John asked trying not to sound accusatory.

The smile that had been on Garu's face vanished as he heard the question. The time before the exodus was such a sad time, even though he had studied it in depth in 15th year instructions, he still did not enjoy talking about it. But, John had asked a question, he had to reply. "Not many non-quarians know of this. Even among my people, only a handful of them know about that part of the war. First you must understand that for almost 6000 years, we quarians had lived peacefully both on Rannoch and in the Galaxy after we reached it. Our ways of life were taken for granted when the fighting began, those that could fire a weapon were on the front lines, those that could not were evacuated. Many times this caused lifemates to be separated, some could not take the strain and rejoined each other. To you it might seem like desertion, but not to us."

Sadly he continued "We had but to look at our own lifemates and knew what choices we ourselves would make. Those couples on the front knew as well. We relearned the ways of war, and learned well. Now, no team fights together better than a bonded pair of quarians John. They know each other's moves without seeing, know each other's thoughts without speaking, together they can hold a position that a turian 6 male team could not. But the bond has a heavy price as well. Having half your soul ripped from you in the heat of battle, feeling it torn in half by the enemy in front of you, what person could withstand that pain?"

John had listened to Garu's explanation, he had also heard the pain those words and memories brought to him. John had only wanted to know if the quarians could in fact stand up in battle, that he could count on them to not abandon their positions in the coming fights. He had not wanted his question to cause the hurt that was evident in Garu's voice.

Softly, Garu said "That is the why we always station lifemates together, no matter the duty station. It is also why we only put lifemates aboard the smaller ships. Shala confided in me once on the reasons behind it, the true reasons, not to keep knowledge of the 'watches' from unbonded minds. They, the bonded pairs, would not think of abandoning their stations, they had what they needed with them. If one lifemate died, the other would only do that much more to ensure the ship could return fire, could destroy the ship that destroyed their life. It may sound cruel, but with the lessons learned from the geth war, the Admirals had to make that choice. Yes, our own people use our bond against us, but what choice do they have?"

Now at least, John knew why Janz had been forcibly removed from the weapons station aboard the Hastyal. Even after the loss of all power, she had still been trying to fire once more at the frigate. Rubbing his eyes to relieve the pressure, he thought about his own fear. He had been worried that the quarians would fold under the weight of battle. Now it seems as if they would all, every last one of them, fight to the death. Even if the battle was lost and they should retreat. He could also see the truth in what Garu had said in defense of their ways. If having your lifemate with you in battle steadied the hand, improved the will to live, then he could not fault them.

"Thank you Garu, I know talking about this was upsetting to you but, now I have my answers. Stay strong, if this works out, even that tradition will come to an end." John said then adding "Go find Shala, give her a hug. Shepard out." Closing the communications channel, he leaned back in his chair.

"Captain Shepard, I have updated my information and wish to ask you something." EDI said. She had heard the entire conversation, it was after all her job. Like John, she agreed that using lifemates the way the quarians are was an intelligent, though harsh, choice.

Glancing at the holopad, John asks "Ask away EDI."

"If you had the chance to kill The Illusive Man, would you?" EDI asked.

"No, I would take him into custody, make him pay for all his crimes against humanity as well as all the other races in the galaxy. Killing him is only an option if he does not surrender. Why do you ask?" John asked as he stared at the holopad.

"I have come across more data indicating both turians and quarians are being collected by gangs, they all seem to have the same contacts though. I have traced the contacts back to a single individual and that person communicates with the main Cerberus group on Earth. These abductions need to cease. I have already alerted the local authorities where the cargo transports with the captured people are bound for but, is that enough?" asked EDI.

John thinks back, two years back, to an asteroid and a small team of humans held captive by Balak. He regretted that Balak had lived but he never thought twice about saving the techs. Answering her, John says "Sometimes EDI, saving lives is all we get. The bad guys get away but the people saved are more important. Never lose sight of that. What good does it do anyone if you kill one man if innocent lives are lost in the process?"

"And if no innocent lives could be lost in the process?" EDI asked as she attempted to reach her own consensus.

"Still have to take them into custody. We live in a galaxy full of rules, if we pick and choose which laws to follow, we are no better than the criminals we deal with. But, as I already said, if they refuse to surrender, if they continue fighting, then their death would be unavoidable." John said in reply.

"Thank you Captain Shepard. The cargo transports should be intercepted within the next hour. The Illusive Man is going to be very upset with us. I believe you might want to know this." EDI said.

"Alright, he's already mad as hell at me. What's one more item going to do?" responded John.

"Unknown for now. Logging you out." stated EDI as her hologram disappeared.


	97. Chapter 97

Alliances

Chapter 97 : Cabin

"You're thinking of going back? Forgive me, but that's just a little surprising coming from you." John said as Jacob continued cleaning the Heavy Pistol.

"Like I said before, as long as he walks the walk. The Illusive Man stopped doing that when he wanted to keep that base. I've been adding the pro's and con's and there's just no reason not to." Glancing at Shepard, he quickly adds "Other than what we're doing now, that is."

Smiling, John replies "No need to worry about my feelings Jacob. You know that the crew's needs are important to me. If you think rejoining the Alliance is the move you want, or need, to make then I'll do what I can to help. Um, but can you hold off for about a week? Kal needs to get up to speed on the weapons, that is, after he recovers from his honeymoon."

"Heh, yeah. Heard about that. If it's like yours, we won't even hear from them the entire time. No worries though Shepard. We don't know how long the Reapers will take to get here but I know where we are headed after this little trip. I'm not going to leave you until you say it's clear and I know that won't be for a few weeks or months." responded Jacob as he sat the pistol back onto its rack. Picking up the next one in the line, he adds "And Kal is almost ready as is. He just needs to see the Cain in action so he understands the safety requirements."

Laughing, John says "In action huh. Nothing drills weapon safety into the thick head of a marine better than actually seeing what that weapon can do. Would be a bit of a problem if he accidentally discharged that in here."

"You're right about that." replied Jacob.

Watching Jacob, John could tell there was still something on his mind. "Everything else okay? Every time you stop talking, you get a look that, well... It's like you're a little backed up if you get my meaning." stated John.

Placing the pistol on his workbench, he turns to face Shepard squarely and says "You know my father. I received a message from him earlier, after we reached the relay. They have him up on 213 separate charges ranging from simple neglect and unlawful restraint to slavery, desertion and murder. Sick bastard, glad we were able to finally stop him. Now he wants to know if I will act as a character witness in his trials." The disgust he felt even thinking about what his father had done was nothing to how he felt at the moment he read that message. He should have shot him.

Surprised by the request his father had made, John said carefully "I don't know what to say to that Jacob. No matter what I say, my foot will be following so best I just ask you what you're going to do." _Too touchy a subject to get into without knowing Jacob's feelings. Me, I'd just delete the email and continue doing what I'm doing now, let the sick bastard die in prison._

"Thought about replying, just telling him to go to hell but I don't think I'll even do that. Just thought you should know why I'm a bit irritated. Don't worry, it will not affect my job." Jacob stated. Turning back to his workbench, he began disassembling the pistol.

Responding, John said "Never crossed my mind Jacob. We both have learned..."

"Captain Shepard, incoming transmission from Cerberus. It is directed at the Zibiil. Attempting to locate its source. If it is nearby, it has stealth capabilities." stated EDI. She noted that as she finished, Shepard had already exited the armory, heading to his position in CIC.

"Let's hear it EDI." John stated as he mounted the steps. As he had exited the Armory, he had seen Miranda leaving the holotank, moving towards her own console.

"This is Captain Oloff of the Cerberus vessel Moros to the unidentified quarian freighter. You are ordered to kill your thrusters and prepare to be boarded. You have 1 minute to comply, one Earth minute, better get your conversions right." stated the severe voice over the speakers.

"EDI, secure link to the Zibiil and find that damned ship." John said clearly. Looking at Miranda he adds "Man battle stations, passive sensors only for now. But kill the alarm in here."

Nodding in reply, Miranda keys the icons and throughout the ship the klaxon began sounding, all except CIC and the bridge. "Moros is a corsair Shepard. The alarm has sounded and Joker's been notified. Kal and Lana have been notified by EDI to stay within the cube." she stated with a smirk. At the time it had been brought up, what to do with the newlyweds below, Miranda had laughed wondering why they needed to discuss it. Now she was glad they had.

"Direct laser link established. Still attempting to locate the source." stated EDI.

"John, what do we do? There is no way we're letting them board so what are your plans?" asked Han.

"Patch me into your comm link. No need to alert him to the Normandy's presence just yet." John replied. Already, personnel were moving into their assigned positions, screens flaring to life as weapons and tracking systems powered up. As he waited for Han, he thought briefly about the vessel. Corsair, small and quick but lightly gunned and armored and apparently, has stealth abilities like the Normandy.

"Patched in... now." Han said then went silent.

"Captain Oloff. This is Captain Shepard. You will not be boarding the Zibiil. Do yourself a favor and withdraw." John said firmly.

"Well, well. So this run down, ancient, eyesore is the Zibiil, the last refuge of the traitor to mankind. The batarians at least did do something right when they attacked that courier, they found you for us. Don't insult me Shepard, you know as well as I do that that freighter won't stand a chance. Run if you want but you will not be getting away today." replied Oloff.

Shepard could almost hear the sneer in Oloff's voice over the comm link, it just added to the anger that was rising within him, knowing that Cerberus was once more attempting to harm innocent lives. Hearing as well, Kelly's report to Miranda that battle stations were manned he said "Oloff. A lot of people have been dying for no reason. We should be all working together to fight the Reapers and not killing each other off. Join with us against a common enemy. Think about what you're doing, is my death going to benefit anyone? Is yours?"

"The Moros is on a bearing of 089.2, 031, relative. We are out of position to protect the Zibiil." EDI said to Miranda.

"That's a good one Shepard. My death will not be at your hands nor will it be today. Stand down or I promise you, I'll kill that ship and if you survive, you can watch what we do to the other survivors. I've given you more time to make your choice but that time is now up." replied Oloff.

Softly, so her voice was not picked up by Oloff, Miranda said "Joker, move us now. Get us between the Moros and the Zibiil."

Shaking his head, John replied "I've already given you my answer Oloff, you have just refused to accept it. Withdraw from the area and no one has to die." stated Shepard. Threatening to attack him is one thing but Oloff had shown his malignant colors. His total disregard for the quarians, for any race most likely other than human, was a disease that needed to be cut out. Noticing that Oloff has closed the comm link, Shepard looks at Miranda saying "Shut down the stealth system, let them know we're here."

As Miranda replied "Stealth system deactivated," she touched the icons shutting the heat sinks off. Immediately, the Zibiil registered the heat bloom.

…

Hearing Shepard's response, Captain Oloff kills the connection to the Zibiil and turns to Tatum saying "Enough of these games. Fire the main weapon, take out their drives. It's time to remind Shepard that Cerberus does not run from idle threats."

"Firing, 3 round burst. 27 seconds between rounds." stated Tatum as he pressed the icon. The lights dimmed slightly as the first 3 kilogram slug was fired. The heat from that one single shot was enough to overwhelm the stealth systems' capabilities and the system automatically shut down to protect the crew and equipment.

As the weapons system cycled and began charging for the next shot Hernandez, on sensors, called out "Secondary heat signature, big. It's moving between us and the freighter. Oh god, it has to be the Normandy Captain."

Jerking his head to the right, Oloff looks first at Hernandez then down to his tactical display. "Get that damned stealth system back online. Cook half the crew, I don't care just get it active! Helm, belay the drive warmup, flank speed now, we need maneuvering room and speed!" Oloff shouted to Nguyen.

"I can't override the safeties Captain, you know the lockouts as well as I do. It will take 20 minutes to remove them." replied Nguyen.

The light's dimmed once more as round two fired, aimed at the Zibiil's drives.

Oloff shouted "Belay the firing sequence, Johnson, course to the relay and initiate! Get us the hell out of here." _Shepard , you son of a bitch. You planned this._

…

"We're alright John, the shields took most of the impact though that starboard engine is finally going to get the replacements it needs." stated Han after the first round impacted.

"Miranda, I need a plot and firing solution. I want that sadistic asshole dead." replied Shepard. There was anger in Shepard, more than he thought there should be but he didn't care. It had been building since Oloff had mentioned the batarians. It had to have been that frigate that destroyed the Hastyal, that Cerberus was responsible for its attack earlier.

Looking up, Miranda was both surprised and glad to see the old Shepard back. The determined look on his face, the look that said stay the hell out of my way, once more sat on his face. She had been worried that all the time dealing with the quarians, with Tali, had softened his resolve. Had made him weaker. She realized now, if anything, it made him fight that much harder. "Unable to lock in a solution Shepard, the Moros is too quick but weapons indicate ready." she stated.

"They are trying to run Shepard. Since they have not activated their stealth systems they must be offline. They cannot hide from us as they did with the defense forces at Tasale." EDI stated.

"Shields down 4 percent. We were hit by a round Captain. No damage." stated Miranda as she continued monitoring the inputs from all the stations.

"Captain, Garrus requested I relay this." stated Kelly. "He said that standard ship tactics against a smaller vessel, such as a corsair, means closing to point blank range. They are too maneuverable for anything less with ship weapons."

Ship weapons, standard ship weapons... "EDI, the Thanix, it can fire a spread of smaller shots correct? Basically a shotgun like spread?" John asked as the Normandy gained on the fleeing Moros. Its quick moves were making a sure shot impossible.

"Yes, packet mode does indeed act as a shotgun blast, a rather, large, hard hitting shotgun blast. There is a 89 percent probability that at least 3 rounds would hit. Their shields could not repel the shot, not at this range. I am also attempting to break their system security encryptions." responded EDI.

"Joker, close on the Moros. Don't let them out of your sight" John said then turned to Kelly. "Kelly, inform Garrus we will be firing a packet shot. After that, prepare a normal round." John added, his voice cold.

"Aye Captain." replied Kelly. She paused just a moment as she looked at him, she had never heard anyone sound as he had, like death, only colder. The chill that ran up her spine shook her into action. Relaying the message, she added "Garrus acknowledges."

His voice still cold, John said "Tactical, fair your bearings and give me a firing solution now." As fast as the Normandy was, as soon as she started closing on the Moros, the Moros would change course. In this, the Normandy was the slower vessel and John needed an edge, with the Thanix, he had one.

"Solution set Captain." Miranda said.

Almost cutting her off, John said "Fire."

The Thanix took one second to initiate the packet shot, flashing the heavy slug into molten metal as the magnetic fields tore it apart. The separated globs of metal all sped down the barrel, each one engulfed in their own miniature superheated plasma field, resembling tiny suns racing away from the Normandy. Reaching out across the cold of space towards its target, as once more, the Moros began its attempt at evasion.

…

"They're firing!" called out Hernandez as he saw the flash from beneath the Normandy's fuselage.

"Starboard now!" called out Oloff knowing he just needed to move the ship 20 meters and the shot would miss them entirely.

"Captain! Shields have just dropped, something is overriding our controls." called out Nguyen.

Tatum was just looking at the tactical when the heat bloom from the Normandy seemed to grow in size, then, before he could even voice his observation, the ship hiccuped, stuttered, and alarms began wailing around the bridge.

"Captain, port thruster destroyed, hull breaches in berthing, life support and engineering." called out Bourne, the ships XO. Red lights began flashing around the bridge as even the normal ships lighting began to flicker. The red lights making their own uniforms stand out even more. Damn the captain, he thought once more. The SOB had to pick this color, bad omen, no one wears red shirts and lives.

Hernandez looked up from his own console and said "The Normandy is closing Captain." He knew they were dead. He had heard Shepard try to talk sense into Oloff but the man had refused to listen. _Shepard had been right, we should be working together and not killing or being killed by each other._

"Get that drive online! Helm, hard to port, +30 on the bow. Reset and manually lock shield control, get them functional. Move!" called out Oloff, refusing to believe his ship had been hit. They had cleared the danger zone, no way the Normandy's shot could have hit them.

"Turning to port, bow +30 on elevation aye!" replied Hong. He set the course but with one drive dead and power fluctuation the usual quick turns of the Moros were now sluggish, like a drunken crewman trying to move carefully.

"Incoming transmission Captain. It's Shepard." stated Treache.

"On speakers." replied Oloff. Looking about the bridge, he knew every one of them blamed him for this disaster. Blamed him for their deaths.

"Captain Oloff and the crew of the Cerberus vessel Moros. You were given the chance to withdraw, you did not. You were given the chance to join forces to fight a common enemy, you did not. You did threaten the crew of the Zibiil. You did fire upon that ship for no reason other than to prove your might. To show the arrogance of Cerberus. This ends now." Shepard said in that same cold tone. A tone that made death seem friendly.

"You can go to hell Shepard, you and that damned ship of yours." he replied. Then to his own men he added "Helm bring us about, Tatum, charge the main weapons. I won't let that quarian lover live!" Shouted Oloff as the bridge crew just stood, looking at him. Screaming he added "NOW!"

Hernandez caught the glow from the Normandy's main weapons but he didn't even have the time to call Captain Oloff an ass.

…

Standing at his customary spot at the holotank, Shepard says "Fire." He had not yelled it or even raised his voice. The word had just rolled from him like an arctic wind, chilling the souls of those around him. Everyone who heard it knew that he was judge, jury and executioner and the verdict was in. He had just sentenced the entire crew of the Moros to death.

The full warshot of the Thanix leapt from the Normandy and struck the Moros as it attempted to slowly turn to port, still trying to run away. It obliterated the thinly armored after hull in the first instant then ate its way through the ship, consuming everything within its path. Even before the shot was half way through the vessel, the entire engine room and after section of the ship was nothing but vapor. Still moving quickly, it reached the berthing and mess area before eating its way into the bridge only to exit through the forward view-ports. Behind the still moving mass of superheated metal and plasma, only the vapor trails of a few small pieces remained of the Moros. The plasma had converted the rest into a rapidly expanding ball of gas.

Shepard stood at the holotank watching what remained of the shot continuing into the depths of space, its fury, like Shepard's, not fully spent. He had fired when he had not needed to, he had killed for want, not need. All of his anger, his rage, that Oloff had caused to rise in him still felt unanswered, still needed a target.

Looking at Miranda, he said "Bring us back to the Zibiil, we proceed to Alpha Draconis." Glancing once more at the fading plasma, he turned and walked towards the Elevator.

Watching him go, Miranda waited until he had boarded the elevator before securing from battle stations. Informing Joker that he was to bring the Normandy back along side the Zibiil she then did what any friend would do. She contacted Tali and told her Shepard needed her in their cabin, explaining what had happened.


	98. Chapter 98

Alliances

Chapter 98 : FTL

Monitoring the main console, Tali knew that two war-shots had been fired, EDI had announced earlier that the Normandy was pursuing the Cerberus Corsair Moros. Her hands were still moving quickly over the console when Miranda had contacted her on her suits comm unit, causing her hands to hesitate and fear crept into her thoughts. _Had John been injured somehow?_

"Tali, I'm sorry to contact you like this but Shepard just destroyed the Moros. Ah, he didn't have to but he did and now he just left the bridge. I think he needs you right now, I've never seen him so angry before." Miranda said, keeping her voice low so no one in CIC could hear but Kelly.

Knowing he was safe, Tali responded into her mic "Understood, thank you." Saying aloud, so Gabby and Ken could both hear, she added "I need to leave."

Before anyone could respond, EDI announced "Secure from battle stations, resume normal underway watches."

"Go lass, you heard EDI, I'll stay here and take your watch." stated Ken as he glanced once at Gabby then resumed his monitoring. He knew that Tali would not have even thought about leaving her station unless something very important had come up.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." Tali said but was already passing through the door, her thoughts on John and what had happened to make him, as Miranda had said, so angry. She did not even notice that the elevator door was already opening before she called for it, she just stepped inside the metal box, pressing 1 as she turned. Bouncing on her toes, she tried to will the elevator to move faster, as the worry in her mind began to grow. It was then that she noticed the blood on the bulkhead behind the deck 1 icon. _He attacked the elevator?_

Moving quickly as the doors opened, Tali entered the airlock and once more had to wait, she would not override the controls. She may need to use other means than speaking to calm him. Finally, the door opened and she stepped into the cabin but looking around, saw that John was not in sight. Looking below his office, at the couch, she saw that that too was vacant. Turning to the only place he could be, she unsealed and removed her visor, placing it on his desk. Then, taking a deep breath to calm her own body, she opened the door to the head.

Hearing the door open, John said as he continued to let the water run over his skinned knuckles "I'm sorry Tali."

Relieved to see him just standing there, not tearing the place apart, her eyes glanced quickly at his hand before returning to his face. She could see the anger still there in his eyes but also something else. His words had stated it clearly, he was upset about what he had just done. "John, I don't know what happened in CIC but I know you did what you felt you needed to do. There is no reason to apologize for something like that." she said softly.

"I killed them Tali, every last one of them. The ship was already damaged, no longer a threat to the Zibiil or you, but I still fired. I'm no better than they were." John said, the remorse in his voice clearly evident.

Quickly removing her gloves, Tali takes his hand in hers, softly holding it beneath the running water. Looking into his eyes, she says "If you fired, you had a reason to. I have been with you long enough to know that John. You kill only after all other means have be exhausted." Reaching over to the toilet, she pulls a few sheets of the paper there off the roll and begins to gently press it against his knuckles. She was surprised at just how readily the blood flowed from such a small area.

"You didn't hear the captain, the threats he made, his arrogance. He would have continued attacking and killing others if I hadn't ended it. But I was wrong! I should have had them arrested, taken back to the Citadel and tried as criminals. Who am I to be judge and executioner?" he asked looking into her eyes for the answer he sought.

"You are a Spectre, it is your sworn duty to protect people. You are John Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, fighting anyone or anything that threatens the peace of the galaxy. And you are John, my lifemate, my protector. Doing what is needed to keep me safe. As long as he lived, any quarian ship would be in danger, and I may not always have the Normandy to shield me as I visit the fleet or Aeia." responded Tali as she tried to answer his question.

"Sworn to protect, not murder." he said. Looking down at his hand in hers, he closed his eyes, ashamed of his actions.

"Who fired first? Who provoked the attack? You? I doubt that John. I have seen you deal with all kinds of people, from the Councilors on the Citadel to common thugs and mercenaries and you have never shot first. You ended a threat, nothing more." replied Tali. Seeing that the bleeding had now stopped, she added "Come John, come to the sofa and sit with me." Though he was still upset, she could see clearly in his face that the anger he had had was fading.

Just nodding his head, he allowed her to lead him from the head and to the couch. Once there, he sat down heavily, eyes open but looking at nothing.

Tali sat beside him, still holding his damaged hand, still applying the gentle pressure to his knuckles. She knew the injury was slight, that she was making much more of it than was needed but it also gave her an anchor. Something to hold onto as she tried to pull him back from his sadness. _Damn it, they weren't worth the pain it was causing him._ She needed to say something, anything to ease his mind. "_Saera_, the trust my soul holds in you is not just in your actions towards me but in all things. I know that no matter what was done or why, it was done because it had to be done." she said barely above a whisper.

After a minute or two of silence, John finally said "He said that Cerberus had ordered the attack on the Hastyal. That if he could, he would harm every single quarian aboard the Zibiil. It could have been you aboard that ship as well, you said you had thought about staying with them for the trip back to Aeia, before they left the Normandy with Janz."

In the back of her mind, Tali smiled. He had done what he had to do to protect her. She wanted to smile at his words but knew it was not what he needed. He needed to see the answer for himself, not see her grinning like a cold blooded killer. She said "And if they had lived, if they had another chance to attack a ship, what would you have done then. Knowing that it was because you stayed your hand today, that you let them survive, that they could kill or harm others again?"

He let her words sink into his thoughts. Had they been taken into custody, there was a chance they would get off, they would once more attack civilians. The justice system of the Citadel was as faulty as any other justice system he had ever dealt with. He knew her words were true, that his action today was justified, but did that make it right? Looking at her, at her eyes and the love they contained for him, he had to believe it was.

Now she could allow a small smile to grace her lips, now that he was looking at her. She could see the pain was lessened, the guilt he felt lifting from his soul, as he looked at her. The cold steel in his eyes softened, warmed, returning to their clear blue. "John, you know hard decisions must be made, you've made so many already but, many more still remain in our future. Trust in your choices as I trust them. Today you did what you have always done, you made the galaxy safer for everyone. Safer for me." she said.

Pulling his hand from hers, he opened his arms wide enough for Tali to recognize the action. Now she allowed the full smile she wanted to show to appear on her face as she moved quickly to his lap, letting his arms wrap around her. Her own arm, moving on its own, reached behind his head, her hand settling in its familiar place on his opposite shoulder, pulling herself closer to him.

"So now you know I'm not perfect, that I let my emotions overrule my judgment. You're right though, they had to die, a cancer like theirs must be cut out. Destroyed. Otherwise it just grows, corrupting others as it reaches out, touching them. I can no longer let The Illusive Man continue as he has been. Once we are done with the Conclave, I need to deal with him." stated John.

"Once we are done John, not before. Think not of that just yet. Let this day be done with first and tomorrow you can look to the future with a rested soul. We have the night to rest, the Conclave is a battle you will need all your resources to contend with. For now, a night with only pleasant memories, is what you need." Tali said, whispering in his ear. Her tone had just the right amount of suggestion in it she had wanted to convey._ Males, so easy to ease the soul when the body was willing and he now knows I am willing as well._

Able to smile once more, he does so as he says "Pleasant memories. I think I would like that. I know those will have to be enough soon."

Tali had been speaking of joining with him but his words confused her. Pulling back slightly, so she could see his face more clearly, she asks "What do you mean John? Is something changing between us that I don't know about?"

"No. Well at least I'm not changing." he replied but seeing an even more confused look on her face he adds "I spoke with Garu about your 'need' before. He told me that after a time, you will no longer feel it and that our love making would come to an end."

"What? Keelah, why would he say that?" Tali asked, her voice having nothing but pure surprise in it.

"He mentioned something about babies and how long your pregnancies last. Then he said the 'need' comes to an end, that yours will be even quicker since we are together so much more than the average quarian couple." he replied with confusion as well. It seemed that even she had not known about it though that made no sense to him.

Understanding dawned on Tali and she began laughing. "Poor Garu." was all she could say at first but, as she controlled her laughter, she was able to add "No John, we do not stop mating, as Garu was sure to state it. We females just don't take the aggressive role as much as we do at first. As the bond matures we are content to let the male guide the joinings. That is what he should have said. Leave it to a male to say it wrong. It also appears that Garu enjoys the pouncing Shala must still feel the need for."

"But what does that have to do with pregnancies? If you still mate, then you would still become pregnant. Garu was clear on that part, or I thought he was. It was one of the reasons why your people didn't cover the planet." John said in reply. Though he was very glad Garu had not clearly stated the part about the waning sex drive.

"Again, a typical male inaccuracy. Mother told me there were males like him. The issue with pregnancies follows the same lines as the needs we females have. It's hormonal, the same needs that drive us early in the bonding's drive the ability to bear children. As the bond matures, the hormones that produce the effects of need as well as the readiness to conceive, are produced less in us. It is not that we become sterile, but a pregnancy in that stage is highly uncommon." explained Tali.

Continuing "Um, we normally don't describe these things to the males, mother said it was to keep them guessing." Tali added as a smile grew on John's face.

"I see, and what other secrets do you females keep from us dumb males?" asked John. As he stated his question, Tali's eyes opened wide, even if just slightly more than normal. There was something else she had not told him. "Remember _saera_, the trust goes both ways." he added, reminding her that what she said was between them and no one else.

"Nothing, nothing really." she replied but knowing the look her returned, she knew she would have to explain more or he would not give up. "It's actually a little embarrassing but well, I told you our suits have stim programs, um, that allow us to experience certain things safely within our suits." she added.

"Yes. You stated that in the core room, as I recall. That your suits had that ability but you also said that you wanted it to be real between us. Why is this embarrassing to talk about now? After what we have already done together." John asked.

Frustrated at her own hesitation to discuss it, Tali says bluntly "Because there are two versions of the programs, the standard one installed in every quarians suit and a second one that must be requested. Some _bosh'tet_ programmer named the second one Deluxe."

"Okay, there are two versions. Again I fail to see the embarrassment it's giving you." John said. He had begun softly caressing her hip and outer thigh as they spoke, knowing the soft touches relaxed her.

"Because you thickheaded _bosh'tet_, Deluxe is only for the females, it provides additional tactile feedback to certain areas. Areas that you know well but I will not..." Tali was saying then jumped slightly and added quickly "Yes John, there."

"Interesting bit of information but right now, I don't believe you will need it." John said as he reached up and pulled back on her _realk. _Letting it fall to her neck he then released the catches on her helmet.

Knowing her own embarrassment had been for nothing, she smiled as his hands freed her from the head gear. Pulling herself closer once more, she brought her lips to his, saying softly "I have never needed it with you."

…

"You saw what that weapon did Han. How can you ignore the possibility of it getting into the hands of a rogue captain? Someone who would risk our entire race and push for war?" stated Shala as she paced across the bridge of the Zibiil.

"I don't know Shala but I do know that with weapons like that, the fleet, our people, would be far safer than we are now. We cannot ignore it." replied Han as he input the final data into the helm and waited for the accepted indicator.

"Both of you are right." said Malra. They had been arguing, discussing, the power and implications of the weapons mounted on the Normandy since the marauders destruction. No one questioned its total destruction, they questioned only how to deal with the power, that weapon held. "We need that weapon but not just to protect our people, but to protect the galaxy. We can no longer just hide in our fleet and let the galaxy continue on, oblivious to our race."

Ian had been leaning against the bulkhead, listening to their conversation, but now stood strait and addressed the Admirals. "If I may say Admirals, Malra is correct. Now that we are once more joining the galactic community, we must do our part in protecting it. Captain Shepard needs our fleet in the coming war, we need to make sure that fleet is worth having." he stated.

Still not done, he looked at both Han and Shala then said "But upgrades like that take time as well. We can do the upgrades to the smaller vessels on Aeia but the larger ones, such as the Neema or Tonbay, will require a space dock. We can no longer just make due on repairs. We must get the fleet ready for war."

Slapping his thigh, Han says "Keelah, again a Captain shines light on what is already before us Shala. The fleet. When you think of that, what do your thoughts bring to mind?"

"The fleet? Han are you well? The fleet is everything, you know that. It is how we survive, how we have been able to continue as a people." replied Shala though she knew, even in her own answer, that that was not what Han was thinking.

"Up till now I would have agreed with you but no longer. Now, we are no longer the watcher of our race, no longer the ones they must turn to for help or protection. We are Admirals Shala, Admirals of a fleet of warships. It is time to begin the separation of fleet and crew. The sooner we transfer full control to the Conclave, the sooner we can begin building that fleet we need to use against the Reapers and anyone else that attempts to harm us."

"Yes Han but we cannot move too quickly. The vote for peace will be coming and if those _bosh'tet's_ fail to use the wisdom the Ancestors gave us to accept it, then we must vote to overrule them. We cannot let stupidity and fear destroy this hope." Shala said.

Nodding his head, Han says "Very true, if that is the case, if we must vote to alter the course of our people then so be it. By the time new Admirals can be voted in, our people will have already seen the peace as real. It will be too late to change that course."

Butting in, Ian asked "But you, the Admirals, cannot just abandon the people here. The Conclave has no military authority as of yet. To take the warships from Aeia could very well doom us."

"No, I spoke with emotions then, not fact. I meant that the Admiralty board would function only for the actual fleet, the Conclave would then be the sole governing body, as it was before the war. It is still our sworn duty to protect our people. We would just relinquish any hand in guiding it." replied Han.

Shala shook her head, too fast, much to fast to consider the option just yet. Looking at Han she says "We cannot move too quickly Han. There will be a transition period where confusion will be ever present. It must be an orderly transfer, you know this. But you are also correct, it will soon be time to remove the weight of our race from our shoulders."

"There is time still to bear that weight, something I know you bear willingly, as do I. But for now, we must first return home and it is nearing time to begin that final journey." stated Han as he stood. Turning to face Captain Ian Tarmill, he adds "I transfer the command of the Zibiil to you Captain. It may not be the same ship you left home with, but you will return in command of one."

Standing straight, Ian salutes Han then says "Thank you Admiral." Moving to the pilots seat, he activates the intraship comms and clearly states "All hands, this is Captain Tarmill, FTL in 2 minutes. We're heading home.

…

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	99. Chapter 99

Alliances

Chapter 99 : Pleasure

"Who is it?" came a playful response from behind the door.

"Funny Kasumi, I'm sure you have this whole corridor under surveillance so you know very well who is here. May I come in?" John asked still shaking his head at her question.

"That depends on if you're going to be nice or try and throw me in the brig." she replied. Her voice still had a slightly playful tone in it but there was a bit of worry as well. This is the first time that he had been able to come and see her since the little confusion with the painting.

Shaking his head again, he says "If I were here to arrest you, would I be asking to enter? As Captain, I can just have EDI open the door."

"What? And walk in on a young woman in her own bedroom unannounced? Why Shep, what would Tali say?" she replied. Adding enough surprise and shock in her voice to fool anyone who heard. Well, almost anyone. Somehow Shepard could see through her little voice acting. Taking her normal position on the sofa, she adds "You may enter, but no yelling."

Stepping into the port observation deck, John walks to the opposite end of the sofa from where Kasumi has parked herself. Letting her see the grin on his face he says "About before, about the painting. I'm not sure just what you told Tali but she gave me an earful about treating you right and being nice to you. I have to believe her when she said you had not stolen it, though how it came into your possession any other way I can't even guess. But, I am not here to cast doubt on you. I came here to formally thank you for the wedding gift. Thank you."

Watching him, Kasumi is more relieved to see the old Shep back than what he had to say. No one knew it, but she had been in CIC during the attack against the Moros and had seen his face. The face of a man who felt he had thrown all his beliefs away. Returning his grin, she says "You're very welcome." Giving his face one more hard look she adds "And how are you?"

"I'm okay. Tali helped me through it. Helped me understand my actions. But I came here to see you, not to have you spend your time trying to council me." he replied. "As I said previously, I've been a bit neglectful in my responsibilities. I wanted to see how you're doing and to apologize for not speaking with you sooner."

"Shep, you've been in that shuttle, either in flight or in the Migrant Fleet, almost non-stop for the past week. Now, I know it wasn't all hard work, that you had some rest time but still, just when were you thinking of dropping by? As you can see, I have my books and art, I have what I need. Don't worry so much about us, we're all adults, we know what's going on and no one faults you." Kasumi said through a soft smile.

Returning her smile, he says "Even so, you're here because of me. I need to make sure you know I appreciate it and I also wanted to give you a heads up. When we finally reach Omega, there's a little matter I would like you to work on. It's almost a treasure hunt, the prize though is far more important than a trinket or pretty picture. I need you to use what sources you have to help me locate Vido Santiago. Blues Suns leader and overall bad guy."

"Not what my sources are usually used to finding but I know a few people who might be able to help. May require a bit of palm grease though, not too much, don't want the word to spread but enough to open a door or two." she replied, more to herself than to John. Looking back at him, she adds "I'm surprised you don't have EDI searching the databases for him, she is good at that you know."

"Any monies you need, I'll supply. And people like Vido, they don't usually announce their travel plans or locations. No, he now knows Zaeed is hunting him so he will have gone to ground. To find him, I need people, trusted people, asking around. The one type of information they can't keep off the net is their financial transactions. There EDI's abilities will come into play. But make no mistake, he is a very dangerous man, he would kill anyone if he feels us closing in on him." he replied.

Nodding her head, Kasumi says "Don't worry Shep, I know what I'm doing. And Shep, it's nice getting back to work and Omega is a great place for me to stretch my legs some."

Chuckling, John says "Just see to it that that stretching does not end with you in a brig somewhere, okay?"

"And here I was thinking it's nice to have you back aboard and you have to make comments like that." she replied, pouting as she did so. "No cell would ever hold me and you know it." she added with a smile as she watched him leave, still chuckling.

…

Rubbing his eyes, John leaned back from the terminal. Glancing at the chrono, he noted 3 hours, 12 minutes had passed since he sat down. This damned speech he was working on had to be perfect as did his introduction to the Prime Speaker. Han and Shala both had stressed that point. The Conclave was all about protocol, everything done exactly right or fault would be found, lessening the words the speaker had to convey. The fact that he would have to present himself with the translator doing the real work was a strike against him already but, there was just no way he could learn to speak Khelish in the few hours that remained.

Stretching slightly, trying to ease some of the stiffness he felt in his back, he glanced over at the holopad. "EDI, any word from Han or Shala yet?" he asked.

"No Shepard, you know I will inform you as soon as we are contacted. Since you are taking a break, I will update you on our status as well. Currently, we are holding station 500 kilometers from the fleet, per your orders. The pickets have been informed of our presence but have yet challenged us or requested confirmation. The stealth system is engaged, per your standing orders and before you request it, Kal and Lana are still fine." stated EDI.

Chuckling, John replies "Thank you EDI. Could you tell me where Tali is?"

"She is currently in the cargo hold, performing maintenance on the shuttle." replied EDI.

Of course she's working. Saying "Thanks," he logged off his terminal after copying the speech to his omnitool. Now all he could do was wait for the word that the meeting had been arranged. _If this Prime Speaker, Taigan'Latsow, decided to be difficult, we could end up wasting a few days before he allowed me to see him. _

Rubbing his temple now, he thinks to himself. _Just what the hell am I doing here. Anderson or hell, even Udina, should be the ones presenting this to the Conclave. I'm a damned soldier, what the hell do I know about diplomacy? I've been trying to play nice so long I've even let it interfere with my sworn duty to protect the people of the galaxy. If I could, I'd just walk in and shove a treaty under their noses and make them sign. Unfortunately, I can't even use my Spectre status with this guy, all that would accomplish is have the entire Migrant fleet after my ass. Fuck it, I can't mess this up. _

Lowering his hand from his temple, he activates the omnitool again to once more read the greeting request. Protocol sucks, he thought as he read aloud "I am (state your full name)." He at least got a chuckle from that old joke, "My position by command is Captain of the Normandy, by military..."

"Captain Shepard, Admiral Gerrel is contacting us. Sending to your station." EDI said and before he could respond, heard Han's voice.

"John, he has agreed to meet with you in 5 hours. I'm sorry, but it's the best Shala and I could do. Taigan stated he would not clear his schedule for a human, no matter who that human was." stated Han.

Sighing, John responds "Why do all politicians have to be so arrogant?" Shaking his head, he continues "Never mind Han. Forget I said that and thanks. I'm sure it was no picnic for you as well. Tali and I will be aboard the Rongzust 15 minutes before the meeting, we don't want to keep the Prime Speaker waiting."

"Then we shall see you aboard the ship. We both plan to be there, even if the _bosh'tet_ said it was unneeded. We want to see his reaction to not only the news you have but to the realization that he kept you waiting. For now, just know that our own request's have been submitted. Han out." he replied and killed the link.

As soon as the link was terminated, EDI spoke again saying "Captain Shepard, there was an additional data package sent with the transmission. It contains the final 6 names for both the city and the river. It is marked as urgent, they are already voting on it."

"Please inform Tali of it EDI, and send to my omnitool as well." John replied.

"Done, Tali is on her way to see you already." stated EDI as she too terminated the link.

Reading the list, he was surprised at the names, the side note showing EDI had converted them to common so he could read them. Not a typical earth name among them. For the city, there was 'Ancestors Dream, Pilgrims Bounty, Our Peoples Hope, Gift of the Ancestors, End of Fear and A New Beginning'. He had to reread them once to make sure he had made no mistakes. Those were the actual names being voted on. Looking further in the message, he noted the river fared no better.

The 6 names to choose from were 'Tears of our past, Ancestors' tears, Journey's end, Tears of the fallen, The tears of our people and The end of paths'. Remembering what Tali had said, that from the millions of original entries, they weeded out the similar names, he could not understand why so many had tears in them. At least he saw a name he liked in this list. The cities names all felt uncomfortable as he said them but there was one he could accept. Still, he better wait for Tali before he voted.

Returning to the greeting request he smiled as the door behind him opened. Turning to see Tali entering, a little smudge on her visor, he said "Hey beautiful."

As she removed her visor, she said "Hi John, you saw the message? The names to choose from? Which do you like, I have my choices but I wanted to find out what you decided on before I entered mine." She had been speaking quickly, the excitement in her voice readily apparent as was the look on her face as the visor fell away.

"Hey, slow down. We have time. Come over here and sit down so we can go over them." he said as he patted his lap. "I am surprised at the names though. Couldn't they have chosen smaller, easier names, for them?" he added as she sat down.

"What do you mean? All the names are very good, though they seem to have forgotten just who actually was responsible for getting Aeia." she replied as she brought her own omnitool up. The display flashed with data then settled on 6 lines of text. Looking at the list once more, Tali adds "Well, not completely forgotten about you."

Gently squeezing her hip, he says "Luckily, my name is nowhere to be found in the names. Since you've already chosen yours I will just tell you mine, and no laughing. First, the city. I like Pilgrim's Bounty. If it had not been for all the hard work that each of you did on pilgrimage, the fleet could not have reached this point."

"I chose it as well but for other reasons. Because of you, our people have a world now no matter what comes from the peace talks. When I met you, when you saved me, I had no idea what you really meant to my race John. You gave me the geth data to finish my pilgrimage, you stopped Saren and Sovereign to save the galaxy and you still give. Both in time and effort to return our home to us. Bounty is truly fitting, you are the bounty this pilgrim brought to her people." replied Tali softly.

Laughing, though lightly so as not to upset her, he says "I think you read too much into my actions _saera_. But it does not matter why you chose it, or why I chose it either, what matters is we need to cast our vote. I just wish the names weren't so long. I honestly hope I don't have to say 'Let's go Tali, we need to get to Gift of the Ancestors before it gets dark'."

Now it was Tali's turn to laugh as she heard his statement. Shaking her head she says "You're using a translated approximation of what the name is John. Did you ever use that program to find out what Omxa or maaw stood for? The literal translation of Omxa is The noisy mouth and maaw would be Deadly swift . What you see as Gift of the Ancestors is Yam ela'teil in Khelish. Pilgrim's Bounty is Illis'jonz. Now, what name have you chosen for the river?" Though she could not override John's translator, she had found a way to pronounce the names that allowed the true sounds to reach his ears.

"I like Journey's End. Not just for the obvious reason of it being the end of the fleet's wandering but it's also very descriptive of the river itself. Though, it will seem odd calling it that even at the headwaters." replied John as he looked up at her.

"Again, we choose the same one but this time, for the same reasons. Journey's end, or kaalla is a fitting name. Illis'jonz il kaalla." Tali said as she closed her eyes for a moment. _Yes, a good name for both._

Once more squeezing her hip gently, he says "Hey now, don't fall asleep on me. Vote and then we still have 5 hours before we can meet with Taigan. What ever shall we do in the meantime."

Opening her eyes, she looks down and smiles at him. Sighing, she says "You can sit here rehearsing but I need to return and finish the work on the shuttle. I noticed on the trip back that the thrusters were out of balance and that needs to be corrected. I couldn't let Ken or Gabby do the verification work, they've already done their share so that leaves me."

"Alright, but we will need it soon so don't tear it apart, just fix what must be done for now. Soon, there will be plenty of time to completely disassemble it if you want." John stated knowing she would do just that if she thought it was warranted.

Standing up, Tali turns and softly kisses him before retrieving her visor. Latching it into place, she moves into the airlock, her last words were "See you later."

…

Tali had used the Normandy's optics to look at the building site, the _Ogwer_ they had found on Aeia. She was surprised at the amount of work they had already been able to accomplish. The site for the nutrient vats and production facility seemed to already have its base laid. She was intently studying the images as they approached the fleet.

"Tali?" John said as he looked at her.

Hearing her name, she quickly looks to him, realizing she had not heard a question. "I'm sorry John, I was just thinking about how far they have come on Aeia already." she replied.

Relieved that she had just been daydreaming a little, he says "The Rongzust requires confirmation before they will allow us to land. Would you mind please?"

"Sorry John. Rongzust, this is Tali'Shepard vas Normandy gra Zorah nar Rayya, code phrase 'After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began.' We request an external landing pad, we are not clean."

"Understood. External shuttle pad T02-312. Welcome aboard Captain Shepard, Tali'Shepard." replied the quarian comms operator, closing the connection afterwards.

Looking at the ship they were approaching, a large, bulk hauler. Of course its original design had been changed once the fleet had taken ownership. Now, it was both a cruiser as well as the living space of almost 200,000 quarians. It was also the only ship in the fleet with an open space large enough for the Conclave to hold its meeting. "You know John, you need to submit your safe and unsafe code phrases to the fleet. That way you can just answer the challenge yourself." she said.

"Why? I would much rather hear you say yours than listen to my own voice. Besides, as many times as I get knocked in the head, it would be lost in those shoals of dust you speak of." he replied.

Snorting, Tali says "Keelah, that was bad. Seriously John. It is for our safety, you really should create your own phrases. I know it would please the fleet security officers."

"Okay, you win. But only after we get done with the meeting." he said.

"Have you rehearsed the formal greeting John, you know that protocol will mean a lot to Prime Speaker Taigan'Latsow when you meet him. Unlike the Citadel Councilors, the Conclave expects protocol in all dealings with them." stated Tali as she searched for and found the indicated pad they were assigned. Pointing to it, she adds "There, the pulsing purple indicators are our target."

"I see it and yes, Taigan will not find a fault in me, assuming he has a translator." John stated with a chuckle. Adjusting the shuttle's course once more, he began to descend upon the ship. The landing pad was on the topside of the Rongzust, just forward of its midships batteries.

"Keelah, they didn't give us much room to land." Tali said as she saw clearly the space they were headed for. It looks like they might actually have around a meter of space between their shuttle and the others around it. The full conclave must be either in session or preparing to begin. Not that everyone could attend in person, only 396 positions were available but they rotated who was to come, keeping everyone happy.

"No worries Tali. This is going to be so easy it will surprise you." stated John.

Looking at him, she can't believe he said that. It was too tight a fit. The landing pad they were assigned was not for their mark of shuttle but for the smaller, 2 man shuttles used in the fleet. "John? Are you sure?" she asked, hesitation and concern in her voice. She knew this was a test, that the landing zone had been chosen to embarrass John but she did not understand why.

"Sure am." he replied as he touched an icon adding "EDI, please take us in and make me look good."

"Of course Captain Shepard. It will be my pleasure." EDI replied as she expertly guided the shuttle to the exact center of the zone.

…

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Ogwer: ** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	100. Chapter 100

Alliances

Chapter 100 : Out

"Don't worry John, you know they will be here." stated Tali as she watched him trying to see who had entered the corridor. _Keelah he was nervous. Arriving 45 minutes early only to rush here and stand waiting were not his usual ways, he must be really worried about this meeting._

Not recognizing the pair that had entered through the far hatch, John glanced again at the closer one to his right, checking to see if anyone was entering there. "Where are they Tali? They know how important this is." he said as once more, he looked down the corridor.

"Relax. You know how much this means to them. Both Han and Shala will be here and you know it. Look at your chrono, we are still 20 minutes away from the meeting." Tali said as she attempted to calm him.

Leaning close to her, he whispers "I know, but I wanted to go over the introduction to the Prime Speaker with them before we entered. It just doesn't feel right to say all that, it makes it sound like I'm bragging." As he spoke to her, he had been watching the far hatch open as a couple of males entered.

"You are only stating verifiable facts and you know it. If the Prime Speaker feels you are wasting his time, you will not get to request the meeting. He must understand who and what you are." replied Tali in a whisper as well. She was getting ready to attempt to contact Trelen, Shala's adjutant, to find out where they were, anything just to calm John down when she heard him exhale.

"Finally." he said as he watched first Shala then Han enter the far hatch. Waiting for them to get close, a rather difficult thing for him to do, he nodded to Shala before saying "Han, I tried to contact you but you failed to respond, there is no trouble is there?"

"What? John, I do recall mentioning the requests being submitted. You should understand quite well what that means." stated Han with a smirk.

John had been opening his mouth to speak but a soft 'Keelah' from Tali stopped him. Turning to her, he asks "Tali?"

"Males!" Tali exclaimed loud enough for just the four of them to hear then, leaning close to John's helmet, added "Request John? Submitting a request? Do you remember that? They have not had the chance to calm themselves as you and I have." The grin she had was difficult not to notice as it always made her eyes appear to turn up on the outer edges.

"Yes, what... OH." John said as he turned to look first at Han then Shala. Han was just laughing lightly while Shala had crossed her arms and was shaking her head at him.

"Honestly Tali, the more time I spend in his company, the harder it is for me to see what drew you too him." stated Shala though there was no malice in her voice, only light amusement.

"At times I agree with you Shala, still, a bond cannot be broken." Tali said trying her best to keep her voice level and eyes from revealing her thoughts.

Hearing Tali's response, Han and Shala both laughed once more but John just stood there looking into her visor, trying to tell what she had meant by that.

Letting his stare linger a bit, Tali finally says "Teasing goes both ways." Letting the smile she had been hiding show, she could tell he understood by the reaction of his own eyes.

"Funny Tali." John replied and then giving her once last look, turned to face Han. Keeping his voice low he says "Han, I'm just concerned that the introduction I must give myself is a bit silly. All I've done is what I had to do, nothing more. I'm no more special than anyone else and being a braggart is not something I'm comfortable with."

"Relax John. A braggart calls attention to themselves for itself. You are just stating facts for the records and nothing more. Besides, it is expected of you to do so. Everyone who gains an audience with the Prime Speaker does the same as you will. It proves that they are there for a reason, that through accomplishment and service they have earned the right to speak to the Conclave. Though, in all honesty, I do not believe anyone can match your list." Han said, finishing his statement with a chuckle.

"I told you it was required John. There are reasons for everything we do here. Normally a person would approach their own member of the Conclave and convince them. That Conclave member would then speak with the Prime Speaker. Currently, the Normandy has no voice in the Conclave yet. We either do this or wait a one sixth cycle and attempt to have the Normandy recognized and supply our own member. By necessity, it would be quarian, do you wish to see me stuck here as you fly off?" Tali asked.

_No way in hell._ Well, that was the first thing that came to John's mind when she asked if he could leave her in the fleet. Instead, he said "You know the answer to that dear. Very well, I'm ready to do this. As soon as the line moves forward." Looking up, he notices that two of the three groups of people that were standing before him are gone, having already been ushered into the Prime Speaker's offices. _Damn, almost my turn._

Leaning close to John, Shala says "Remember, you have rights as well. One of them is to have a witness with you when you meet with him." Stepping back, she wonders once more if Han or herself would have been the better choice with this meeting. Taigan was known for certain anti-alien feelings.

…

"This is the last data we have from the Moros sir." stated Jackson as he forwarded the data-pack to The Illusive Man's terminal. "As you can see, there is not a lot of information but our techs are pretty sure that that large heat bloom that appears is the Normandy."

"It's either our Normandy or somehow the quarians have gotten hold of one of the Alliance's new Normandy class frigates. Tell me Jackson, which do you think it is?" asked The Illusive Man. Without waiting, he continues with "Of course it's the Normandy. Since the Moros has failed to report in, it has been destroyed."

"Shepard could have left it damaged sir. Or, knowing Shepard, had some authority from Joab or the Alliance itself take the crew as prisoners." Jackson said. "The Moros was hardly a match for the Normandy, Shepard would not have destroyed it."

Taking a drag off his cigarette, The Illusive Man responds "We own almost half their defense force. Contact Joab Planetary Defense and have them pull the long range scans. We will have our answer then, but Jackson, if they survived we would already know. They are dead and I've lost another ship, a rather expensive little ship. What was it that Miranda's last message to me read?"

"Ah sir, I didn't see any message from Miranda." Jackson stated as he quickly accessed his records attempting to locate the message.

"No, it was sent to me only." It read '_You were right about Shepard, he was our only hope but, you were wrong as well. There is no controlling him, no guiding him. He knows what is at stake and he will not allow anyone to stand between him and his goal. I learned that as we built the team, you need to learn that as well._' "Maybe Miranda, maybe..."

"Sir?" asked Jackson unsure how to respond.

_Still, why were you there Shepard. By the data readouts, the Normandy is either fully repaired or so close that it makes no sense to still be hiding with the quarians. Unless, of course, there is something going on with them I know nothing about. Were you hiding from me or, as seems more logical, protecting something aboard that freighter. What are you doing?_

Blinking to adjust his eyes, he stopped reading the data from the ocular implants and returned his gaze to the vid that was replaying. Oloff had believed he held the upper hand, believed Shepard was aboard the freighter, fired knowing the Moros would win the encounter. No fault to the Captain but still, Shepard had played his hand better. Replying he says "Recall the agents looking for Shepard and the Normandy, but leave the monitoring devices in Alpha Draconis. We no longer need to look for Shepard or Tali'Zorah, they will be coming to us, no need to waste the money looking for them."

"Very well sir. The orders will be sent but is it wise to just stop looking? I mean sir, if we are not careful he may just show up here one day and that would not be good." stated Jackson.

Crushing out his cigarette, he responds "No matter what we do, short of killing him, he will come searching for our base of operations, searching for me. I would prefer he comes looking for an ally and not a foe. Whatever this bond or link is between him and the quarians it must have something to do with the Reapers. He has a plan Jackson, it is time I found out what that plan is."

Jackson replied "Do you really think, after what we've done, that he would actually come to you for help?" He was unsure but it sounded as if Illusive was worried. He had never heard that tone of voice in him before.

"He's not stupid, he will not destroy something he needs, and he needs information. Maybe it's time we reminded him of the fact that Cerberus has what he needs. Yes, a little information to help him see our value. Maybe something for an old colleague of his, something for Doctor T'soni." stated The Illusive Man as he lit another cigarette.

…

"You may not enter." stated Rogr as John entered the outer office with Tali, Han and Shala. "Only the petitioner may. You three should at least know our rules. If he requires the help of you, he should not be wasting the Prime Speaker's time."

_Politician! _ Speaking before the rest, John says "They are here as friends only." He had glanced at Han and Shala as he spoke then returning his eye to Rogr, added "Tali'Shepard is here as my witness."

"Very well human, at least you know some of our rules. The Prime Speaker will expect you to know all of them, if there is doubt, do not waste his time. Now, state your name and the name of your witness, clearly if you can, for the records." responded Rogr as he activated an icon on his terminal.

Racism seems the norm, he thought to himself but answered "Captain John'Shepard vas Normandy nar Guiding Light. Lieutenant Tali'Shepard vas Normandy gra Zorah nar Rayya." _That should give this little irritant something to think about._ He felt silly having to mention the ship he was born on but he was bound and determined to follow the rules.

Nodding his head at the response, Rogr was pleased that at least Taigan would find no fault in his part of this. Looking at the other two, he said "Whoever you two are, you can remain here until Captain Shepard is called into the meeting, then you must leave."

"I am Admiral Shala'Raan and this is Admiral Han'Gerrel, both of the Admiralty Board. We do prefer being addressed accordingly, especially by someone such as you." Shala said. If formality must be maintained then by the Ancestors, it will be fully adhered to. Even her own adjutants knew enough of manners to identify who entered her outer office before insulting them.

"Admirals! I'm sorry. There was no mention of either of you accompanying the hum..., er, Captain Shepard, here today." responded Rogr, quickly regaining his composure as he stood. He had noted the blue realks but only with a glance and had assumed Captains, not Admirals. _ Damned colors were too close._ "If the Admirals require, all of you may enter." It was against protocol but he was not going to deny the military leaders of his race admittance.

Shaking her head, Shala says "We are, as we stated, here as friends. We uphold the protocols set forth and will not need to accompany Captain Shepard." She wanted to remind him of his manners but that dressing down would need to be done more privately and by Taigan himself if it was to be done at all.

"As I understand it Rogr'Zammis vas Rongzust, it is standard protocol to be polite to anyone who enters these offices. Nowhere does it state only quarian. It would be wise to remember that." stated Han. He knew Shala had spoken but he was not going to be so nice about it.

"Yes Admiral, sorry Admiral. Please, if you wish, you and Admiral Raan may sit here during the meeting." stated Rogr. Noticing the indicator on his console, he allows himself a very quiet sigh. Looking at Shepard, he indicates the door decorated with a myriad of colors and designs. "Please proceed."

Nodding once to both Han and Shala, John steps to and through the door, Tali right behind him. Entering, he takes a quick second to notice the room. Desk, terminal, single chair. That was all he could see with one exception, the Prime Speaker himself, seated and watching him. Having continued walking, John stopped one meter from the desk and waited to be recognized. _I hate playing politician!_

Taigan sat there studying the human. Though he knew of their race and had met a few, none seemed to have this one's bearing. He stood strong and straight, just as a protector of his own race would, but what he knew of this one was frightening. He seemed as ready to kill as to talk. Time to find out what this one wanted. Standing, he says "With the blessings of the Ancestors, speak now your name, position and service to our people so your right to stand here is known."

Hearing the formal request, John says "I am Captain John'Shepard vas Normandy nar Guiding Light. My position by command is Captain of the Normandy, by military rank it is Commander and by Citadel Proclamation, Spectre. My right to stand here is by these titles and accomplishments. I am known as Hero of Elysium, Hero of the Citadel, Savior of the Alerai, Destroyer of the collectors..."

Tali listened to each service, ticking them off one by one as he covered everything he had done. She knew the Prime Speaker only cared for the one's that directly affected or assisted the quarians but both Han and Shala had been adamant about listing them all. And they meant all. Hearing John mention 'Freer of slaves' and 'Upholder of Justice' had almost made her laugh but knew they were just as important to mention. She still wished she had altered that volus' olfactory filters and knew the pilgrim on Illium would gladly support his claim if asked.

Finishing with "Protector of the Zibiil." John stood silently as Taigan just looked at him.

After a few moments, Taigan cleared his throat and said "Well, yes. I suppose that list would seem impressive to others but there were few items mentioned that warrant special consideration to you. The Conclave is not here so anyone can take up valuable time or waste resources just so they may hear their own voice within the Conclave's chambers."

_I spend 5 minutes acting like a fool spouting off everything I've done and he wants to ignore it? Maybe I should just let the Normandy... No, calm down. He hasn't thrown you out yet._ John stood there staring straight ahead in his best military posture. He was watching Taigan without moving his eyes, anyone who stood at attention for long learned how to do that. _Damn politicians._

He did not trust this human, too many of their kind had already caused so much harm to his people. Looking at John, Taigan said "You seem to have forgotten one position. That of Cerberus lackey. What right do you have to stand before me when you ultimately answer to them? Why cause have I to not just have you removed from my office, ship and fleet?"

Allowing his eyes to rest on Taigan, John stated very slowly and clearly "If there was something not mentioned it was by right of bond Prime Speaker. I am also known as Lifemate to Tali'Shepard, nothing more. If you wish to throw your future, the future of your entire race, from the fleet then you may have a battle. I do not give up, no matter the idiocy that confronts me." As he spoke, his voice had been growing steadily harder, an iciness slowly creeping into his words.

"Idiocy? How dare you human. You come to my fleet and now cast insults? I have heard the rumors, you want our ships for some fanciful super species and it appears you will try anything to get it, including grovelling. But with just a little push, your true nature shows. You are barely civilized yet you try to fool those that are."

"Civilized? What do you know of that term?" stated Tali angrily. She had heard the way Taigan had spoken to John and could not accept it any longer, her anger was too great. "He is here to offer peace with the geth you _fre'eg_!"

Taigan's eyes opened wide at the insult. "Control your witness or by the Ancestors I will have her thrown out!"

In his same cold voice, John says "You do not tell me what to do with my lifemate Taigan. Tali just said what I wanted to." He had no idea what word she had used but knew that to get a reaction as Taigan's, it had to be good. "We can either discuss my reason for being here or you can ask me to leave but do not think you can order me about."

_Keelah! I should have known the human would bring her._ Letting his eyes move back and forth between the two he knew he was mistaken at least on one other thing. This human, Shepard, was not grovelling. He was attempting to honor his lifemate and her people by following the proper procedures. If he was wrong about that, what other beliefs of his were invalid as well? Taking a step back, he remembered something else Shepard's lifemate had said. Had he heard correctly?

Watching him, John rests his stance, just in case he needed to move quickly. This meeting had gone to hell fast and though it might mean losing the support of the quarians, he would kill anyone who tried to harm or manhandle Tali. Still looking at the Prime Speaker, he said "Tali, to my side please. We may need to move quickly."

Taigan had watched as Tali had moved to Shepard, had started moving even before he had called her. That was a sign of how deep her bond was and he rarely saw it in those he dealt with. If what she had said was true, that they were here with a peace offering, he had to hear them out no matter his personal feelings for humans in general or Cerberus. Breathing deeply to steady himself, Taigan says calmly "Speak your reason for this meeting Captain Shepard. I will hear you out."

…

**Fre'eg: ** Curse word. Literal translation: Clinging waste. In old earth english, a dingleberry.


	101. Chapter 101

Alliances

Chapter 101 : Proposal

"Calling out once more, Taigan lets his amplified voice fill the chamber as he said "Will everyone please return to your own consoles so we may begin?" He had wanted to yell that out but it would have been a severe breach of protocol for the him to do so. The Prime Speaker was there for guidance only, at least until it began. To assume he could order the members of the Conclave would have done nothing but invoke Rules of Adherence. Once invoked, the Conclave could do nothing until the breach was rectified. In this case, rectified by his removal as Prime Speaker. Sighing, he again calls out "Please, may we begin this session?"

Speaking almost as loud, a female in the third tier says "Why have you wiped the docket clean save for one item, and why is that one item not specifically stated?"

Taigan had expected the question and was pleased that in its asking, others began to settle down, moving back to their own stations. Glancing at his own console, he notes the speaker was Uma'Yaztin vas Erqut and responds "Uma, that question will be answered when the Conclave can be called into session."

Others, having heard both question and answer, moved as well, returning to their own assigned consoles. Taigan watched as a slow ripple effect took place. Neighbor noticing neighbor, quieted and regained their places, slowly. In the back, in a specially reserved section, stood the five Admirals. The only movement from them was from Daro'Xen, she seemed agitated. Never a good sign but luckily, he would not have to deal with her. Here, he controlled the flow and could expel anyone who failed to adhere to the rules.

Though he had spoken directly to the members present, he was also addressing almost every single quarian within the Migrant fleet and on Aeia. They all knew that today's topic was important but that was all. He, with the consul of his lifemate, had decided it was best to tell everyone at the same time. To get the real information out to them and not rely on the normal means of communal discussions. The issue was that important. Watching his console, he noted that all but two ships had acknowledged the connection as well, and those two could be excused. The Zibiil's last crew stood outside these chambers and, as he was led to understand, the Normandy's assigned quarian personnel were otherwise engaged or outside these chambers as well.

Nodding as the last person took their place, he says "Annys, please open these proceedings."

Turning to address the Conclave and Fleet, Annys says "This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai." Bowing slightly as she finished, she returned to her seat. As the echo's of their response died out, she looked at her lifemate, smiling. _ Now saera, guide our people through this and find a way to peace._

Before Taigan could make his own opening statement, a male voice called out "Now explain this meeting. Where is the discussion of resource proposals? We are draining what reserves we have and we must act now before there is nothing left to maintain the fleet."

"Yes and what about the port site surveys? Without them all work is held yet resources are being drained away. We must have an answer." "Where is the resource request for the Ultamma? Its life support equipment must have those parts." "Yes, why were the proposals all removed? What ship thinks it is more important than mine? Who decided the Wistuul was less important than their own?"

Letting them vent their confusion for a moment Taigan knows now is the time. "Quiet!" he shouted, finally able to use his authority. Within a Conclave meeting, he controlled all, he had just needed to get them to allow its start. "You will ALL adhere to the proper procedures and protocols. This day and every day or your ship will be electing a new Member. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD." he added loudly.

As the voices quieted, Shala stood just shaking her head as she recalled the Admiralty Board's meeting, Meru had actually been a calming voice then. She had smiled inwardly as each time Meru spoke, her irritating voice caused visible pain to both Zaal and Daro. Yes, a good choice for Admiral. Discussions ended quickly with her present.

Waiting until the last murmur was heard, Taigan said clearly "Due to recent events becoming known to myself, the docket was cleared to allow these events to be brought forward quickly. As you will soon learn, it is that important. But to address one question, Tama'Runij vas Embael, repair parts have already been diverted to your ship. Nothing is more important than life. Ancestors willing, the Embael's life support systems will be fully operational again before this meeting is concluded."

From the 5th row, Tama replies with a bow "The Embael thanks you for this use of resources, they will be replaced quickly."

"Why..." was all a male on the 2nd row was able to say before Taigan's gaze landed on him, quelling his question.

Glancing at his console, Taigan says "Harruz'Alsteq vas Giuaa, another breach of protocol and you will be expelled." _Why is it the young always have to speak so quickly?_ Looking back to the entire assembly, he adds "I will let the petitioner state his proposal, I will not tolerate interruptions. If there are no more outbursts, I will call the petitioner forward."

…

Outside the chambers, John was still pacing. 10 minutes had passed since Taigan had left them in the antechamber, his last words had been 'This will only be a moment.' _Yeah right, a moment._ Tali had informed him, as she was listening to the Conclaves fleet wide broadcast, that there was just a little confusion but Taigan had quieted them down. Glancing at Tali once more, he resumed his short walk.

"Please John, you must relax. This is no different than addressing the crew." stated Tali. She had been watching him pace the entire time and she could swear the deck plates were showing the wear."

John paused in his movement to glance once at her before saying "No different? Tali I was talking to 50 people, unless my math is completely messed up, that number is no where near the number I will be addressing today. And when I address the crew, I'm not trying to convince an entire race to follow me."

Snickering, more to relieve her own worries, Tali says "No, you were trying to convince those 50 people to follow you on a mission with no chance of survival. There is only one difference here. You are not trying to convince them to follow you to death but to follow you to life. We both know that Aeia is only good as a secondary home, a place to prepare. We will never be allowed out of our suits there. For us to live again as a normal race, we must take back Rannoch and only you can make them see that."

"And if I screw this up? What then? Have I doomed your race even more?" he asked. His pacing had finally stopped as they spoke, needing to see Tali without fear of walking into a bulkhead. He was going to say more but Tali held up her hand to stop him.

"John, any moment now. Taigan is responding to an emergency request. It's one of the few things Prime Speaker's can do. Good, he just informed the Embael he used his authority to move their need of resources before all others." stated Tali.

Taking a deep breath, John replied "Thanks Tali. I don't know how you can be so calm right now. I'm scared shi... um, I'm scared. I address soldiers to win in battle not 17 million people to believe in a dream. So many things can go wrong, just one breach of your protocols and I could wind up spaced. Damn it, I should have left this to Han or Shala or you."

Stepping up to him, she held his hands in hers. "Hear me _saera_. Trust in yourself half as much as I trust you and you will have no faults they can use. No one can do this but you, no one can make them believe it is real but you." Tali said as she looked into his eyes. She could see the concern and worry they held but she also knew what strength laid behind them.

Smiling at her, John says "I hear you_ saera_, and I trust in you far more than in my own abilities right now. But you are also right. I can't just drop this on someone, I must see it through to the end." Tapping her visor softly with his, he uses what time remains to just stare into her eyes, drawing the strength he will need from her. He also knew that she gave that strength willingly and he loved her all the more for it.

With a start, Tali says "That's it John. Taigan is announcing you now. Remember, I will be right there with you."

"You don't know how much I have come to rely on that fact Tali." John said as he stepped back from her. Turning to face the door, he keyed his comms unit saying "EDI, time to start the show."

…

"I call Captain John'Shepard forward to address the Conclave and the people of the quarian race. Enter this chamber now and state your proposal." Taigan had said clearly. As he finished, he had had to look about the room, staring in the directions of noises and sounds as the members reacted to the announcement.

Above him and along the back wall, huge vid panels sprang to life, a lone planet displayed. Had he not known what he was seeing, he would never have been able to tell that it was in fact Rannoch. The gasp from his lifemate echoed his own emotions as he viewed the image displayed. Under the screen behind him, a door opened and two people entered. No one saw as all eyes were upon the image.

Stepping up to the podium, John looked about the room and smiled. At least the image was having its desired effect. Now if he can only remember all the rules and protocols needed, he might actually pull this off. Taking a breath, he starts to speak but 3 indicators light yellow on the console and a tone could be heard coming from behind him. Exhaling in a sigh, he waits as protocols demand.

Hearing the tone, Taigan pulls his eyes from the vid panel and back to his own console. Three members have invoked the Rights of Denial. He must acknowledge them and allow them to speak, even if nothing has been said that could be denied. He prayed to the Ancestors that if was just accidental but knew it wasn't. Responding to the first one, he says "Ia'Jakov vas Tewmuach, what is your reason for denial?"

"Have you lost all understanding of the meaning of this Conclave Taigan? These are sacred chambers for the people of the quarian race, not a place that aliens can just walk into. That does not belong here and should be removed." stated Ia in a voice that left no question in the minds of the listeners how distasteful he found the human.

"And have you lost all sense of civility Ia'Jakov? You will keep your personal opinions contained within yourself. Captain Shepard is allowed here by bond and by service, I know no one here who can match that service to our people. Your request is denied." Taigan stated clearly as he closed the channel.

At first, John just stared at the speaker, not really believing the name he heard. He was also having a difficult time not laughing as well. He knew though, that to laugh right now, would most likely end this meeting quickly.

Looking at his console again, Taigan states clearly "Yilly'Rassah vas Calembri, what is your reason for denial?" He knew this female personally and had been surprised to see her name as one of the ones that would deny Shepard his chance to even formally introduce himself. She was new to the Conclave, new to the Calembri as well, having finally recovered from the attack on the Idenna. It had been a slow recovery, as most injuries to the mind are. It was also surprising that she had been elected to the Conclave, but knowing the Calembri was known for its 'different thinking' crew, it was also expected of them.

"Captain Shepard is a known operative of Cerberus. I will not, I can not, allow him to have a voice in the Conclave. You know what Cerberus did to the Idenna, to our people, and now we are just going to let them speak to us here? No I say. It cannot happen, we can not have forgotten the past so quickly." came Yilly's impassioned plea.

Shaking his head, Taigan realized his mistake with her. Her hatred of Cerberus was something he could fully understand having felt much the same way she did. He had lost a clan brother aboard that ship but, he had forgotten that Yilly had lost her _inszel_. She had been steps away from the third path, close enough for the pain of loss to affect her deeply. Deep enough that she may never allow another close enough to her soul to begin the path again.

He had also heard the background noise of the Members growing as they spoke to one another, a common occurrence but, if allowed to continue, would soon drown out everything else in the room. Taking a slow, deep, breath to allow time to form his answer, he said "Please, everyone. Quiet the room so the request can be answered clearly."

"Yilly'Rassah, I am truly sorry for your loss but Captain Shepard is not with Cerberus. He has explained to me his connection and how that connection was severed. The hatred you feel towards him is real though misdirected. Captain Shepard's record is available for all to view, in it you will find that he and his people are responsible for more deaths within the Cerberus operations than from any other group."

"You may also wish to know that on his flight here, he destroyed one of their ships, removing a hidden menace to our people. No Yilly, your hate does not belong upon Captain Shepard's shoulders. Please rest easy knowing that he fights against them as hard as we do, as hard as anyone would against an unfeeling foe."

Looking up from his console, having been watching it to address Yilly as she was not present in the chamber but still aboard her own ship, he says "The request is denied." He would say more but protocol did not allow him to voice his own opinions, as such, he had to remain neutral in this.

Yilly's image, still visible on the Prime Speakers terminal, shook it's head and abruptly went out. The indicator for the Calembri went dark as well, indicating that the ship had withdrawn from the proceedings. Taigan knew that if their roles were reversed, he most likely would have terminated the connection as well. But what he knew now of Captain Shepard had changed his mind. In time, Yilly would change as well.

"Biren'Felyes vas Pekliim, what is your reason for denial?" Taigan said addressing the second denial request.

"It is well known that Captain Shepard is bonded to one of our own and I shall not question it's validity or the means used to attain that bond. The fact it is recorded within our logs assures him the right to address the Conclave." said Biren, a small sneer on her lips. Let Taigan refute that. Continuing she adds "But the delusional beliefs that Captain Shepard holds for an ancient race of intelligent machines brings to question his ability to address this Conclave with anything but more nonsense. How is anything he says to be believed? To remove confusion caused by his rambling, he should be removed now, before he can utter his fantasies."

Inside her helmet, Daro smiled. Biren, clan sister and believer in reclaiming the geth, had fulfilled her pledge to assist Daro. _You have done the Ancestors a great service this day. Now Shepard, try to convince the Conclave to grant you the ships I know you desire._

Tali had forewarned him that some may use their bond against them and John had been ready for the statement. As he listened to it, he watched Daro, watched as she nodded her head. Like a human would when verifying points being ticked off for emphasis. Her hand was in this and he knew it. He was sure Tali knew it as well. He would deal with this later, if later ever came. _God how these people loved to debate and challenge._

Taking a deep breath, Taigan responds "Though the ancient vessels, the Reapers, you mention are not wholly believed in, enough present have the intelligence to understand the threat they would impose on all races. That debate though, whether they truly exist or not, is not the point up for proposal this day. Had you allowed Captain Shepard the courtesy of actually stating his proposal, you would not now have used your voice uselessly. Your request is denied." He had wanted to say more but knew addressing Shepard's bond to Tali was not appropriate for this meeting.

Biren knew her request would be denied but she had promised Daro to plant the seed of doubt in the rest. Now though, she was unsure of her duty, the Prime Speaker had said this was not about the machines. Had she used her only means to protect the fleet just to please her clan sister? Had Daro's known hate for this human blinded her as well? She felt as if she had just left the fleet undefended. If so, she would resign her station as Conclave member after the meeting.

As Biren wondered if she had erred, a soft chirp informed her of an incoming message. Knowing it was Daro to thank her, she opened the message only to see a message she was not expecting.

_'Biren'Felyes, _

_You have insulted Captain John'Shepard and his lifemate Tali'Shepard. You have insulted as well Clan Zorah for we have already examined this bond and found it to be true and unforced. For your insults know well that until satisfactory compensation has been achieved, you and your clan are Oparqiit. _

_Heri'Zorah, Clan Elder of Clan Zorah.' _

Sighing deeply, Biren says to herself _'Keelah, what has Daro done to us?'_

Most of the Conclave members present in the chambers had taken their eyes from the image displayed, watching instead the interaction of the deniers and the Prime Speaker. Those who's eyes had not left the display had begun to feel uneasy, something about the image was wrong but, familiar as well.

Throughout the fleet though, doubt was replaced with longing as word spread quickly through the living spaces within the ships. Historians and romantics had placed the planet being displayed and in their excitement had spread the word. Some had noticed the slow rotation, as if looking at their world from a view-port and not a still image pulled from the archives.

Looking across the room, from left to right, Taigan felt it was now time to allow Captain Shepard his voice once more. Turning to face him, he said "Captain Shepard, the Conclave awaits your proposal. Please begin."

Nodding to Taigan, John turns to face the crowd. In the back, Shala just nods her head but beside her, giving him a thumbs up sign was Han. How he had learned that John had no idea but it did wonders to relieve the stress he felt. Softly clearing his throat, he says "By service to the fleet, I stand before you. By bond, I stand before you. With the Ancestors blessing, please recognize my service, know my bond and hear these words." he said using the formal protocol required.

Continuing, he says "My name is Captain John'Shepard vas Normandy nar Guiding Light. My proposal is displayed on the vid screen around those in these chambers as well as displayed on every terminal within the Migrant fleet and upon Aeia as well. Some may have guessed the planets name, some may have hints as to my proposal."

As he spoke, the image shifted, not the planet for it stayed centered, but the background behind it as if something were orbiting a real planet in space. Slowly, as John had said 'hints' the softly glowing edges of a nebula began to show and an audible gasp was heard from the whole of the Conclave. The rich purples and deepest blacks of the Perseus Veil moved across the background as the planet rotated.

Pausing, so they all could watch the display, John waited until the planet now sat in the center of that beautiful backdrop and continued saying "My proposal is nothing less than peace with the geth and the return of Rannoch."

…

**Inszel:** Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Oparqiit:** Term used to define relationships with other clans. Literal translation: Ignored ones. Its meaning is clear, no interaction, no speaking and more importantly, no assistance will be given to the clan under this naming. Any cooperation that was present before is now ceased, any work requested is ignored. Even calls for help will remain unheard until the offended Clan is appeased. A simple 'I am sorry' would not be sufficient as the honor of a clan was questioned.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	102. Chapter 102

Alliances

Chapter 102 : Pleasant

John had expected shouting and yelling. Cheers mixed with the same amount of derisive comments. But after his words descended on the gathered members of the Conclave, after they had reached even the furthest mine worker on Aeia, he heard nothing.

He saw though that every pair of eyes within the chamber were upon him, as if they were staring into him, trying to find the truth or falseness in his words. He stood there returning their gazes, unmoving except for his head, scanning the gathered members and waiting. He was surprised at their reaction but Tali had given him a forewarning, though she didn't know it. 'That hope is real, the dream is true.' she had said just days ago. They were trying to come to terms with their own hopes and dreams.

Then, like someone pulling a single card from the bottom of a house made from them, the silence came crashing down. A lone voice in the back started to speak, to ask a question or make a statement, but everyone joined in with their own voices. Very quickly, the noise, for that is what 400 voices were when used at the same time, made any kind of verbal communication useless.

"Ease your voices! Please!" called out Taigan but even he had trouble understanding his words. _If Shepard wanted chaos within the chambers, he had found a masterful way to achieve it._ "Please. Lower your voices so that all can be heard!" he tried again. Using his console, he pressed the icons to call the Conclave to order but still they spoke at once. He used the indicators above the podium, he flashed the vid screens and he finally gave in and out right yelled, but chaos and confusion still held their souls. Looking down at his console, trying to find something there he had not tried, he heard silence descend within the chambers once more. Glancing about him, he saw that again, all eyes were held to the vid screens and following their gaze, he too just stood there. Centered on the screen stood their enemy, a geth.

Nodding to Tali, John smiled. She had handled the initial display of Rannoch perfectly and knew just when to display Bravo's, or should he now say Ambassador's image. It had been decided that with the damage still in Legion's chest, Bravo would be renamed Ambassador. Using Ambassador/Bravo was the better choice, no battle scars marred its body. Letting the image stay for a moment longer, he says "Your sworn enemy, killers of your race, the cause of so much sorrow to your people. If you believe that, You Are WRONG!" His voice ending the statement in a near shout.

A solitary voice calls out "You lie!"

Taigan immediately begins looking for the source. "Identify yourself!" he called out, waiting to see just who came forward as he admonished the entire assembly by adding "Are we a race of cowards? Unable to face another being?"

"No Prime Speaker, I am no coward." stated a male 8 rows back from the podium. "Rhot'Ekim vas Aunttegin. And I say again that Captain Shepard lies. The geth killed our people on Rannoch. They drove us from our own world to live like this." he says looking about him. Almost all that he saw were nodding their heads as he continued "Are we to believe that there was another synthetic group that did this to us? That have continued to attack us?"

John wanted to scream at the man, YES! But he could not, now was not the time to address that issue. Now was the time to turn them from their blind hate into thinking people. "No, they were known as the geth then as they are now, but what you now call the geth did not exist 300 years ago. Just as you, Rhot'Ekim, the current geth have only the name and a few code fragments from that time. And like you and your people, the geth have continued to grow and change. Are you the same quarians that fought in the war?"

"You try to use flawed logic against us? We are flesh and blood, we live and die but geth do not. A machine may break down but the code that controlled it can be placed in another device, can be used yet again. That code is the geth, not the device that held it. And that code is the enemy I have sworn my life to destroying."

"Then rest easy for that code is destroyed, most likely destroyed as your very flotilla left Rannoch's orbit. I ask Admiral Daro'Xen to please explain the functionality of the geth during the war, the level which they had reached. Please Admiral, it's a well known fact that you are a leader in the knowledge of geth programs and processes." John called out. Tali had had the idea of using Xen herself to assist in convincing them, of showing the difference between the geth of the past and present. He liked that idea.

Daro had not believed the words Shepard had said. Peace with the geth? _No. I will not accept that! They belong to us, working for us, not as some equal._ But she also knew that if this were true, it would make her plans all the more easier to move forward. _Yes. Much easier to obtain a specimen or two if they were allowed peaceful interactions._

Hearing his question, she thought for a moment, allowing her hatred of the man to be stilled. She must keep that anger in check or here, in front of her entire fleet, she would be shown as a fool. Staring at Shepard for a moment, she replies "They were able to perform most functions readily though work was still underway on better interfacing and command decisions. Crude machines at best at the start of the war but records show they were learning fast. Anyone with real intelligence knows that Shepard. I find it comforting to know you at least know when to ask for guidance." Smiling inwardly, she just could not pass the chance to place him where he belongs, with the _hagrr'hizs_.

Ignoring her remark about his intelligence, John continues his own question. "And if you equated their interfacing and decision making level to your own children, where would you put the geth of 300 years ago?" asked John, attempting to force her into assigning a level of intelligence to them. He had actually wanted to wait until he could cover Rannoch more before bringing in the geth but it was the only thing he had had that could get the conversations moving again.

What was he playing at? What does it matter what level they had attained, it had been sufficient enough to force her people from the planet. Noticing all eyes were upon her, she said "That of a 3 or 4 year old. But that has no bearing here. We are talking about synthetic machines with programs, not a living, thinking organism. You try to confuse us for no reason."

"3 or 4 years old. An age where reaction to stimulus usually wins out over thought or judgment. They have grown as you will all see. Thank you Admiral Xen, you have been extremely helpful." John said, letting the smile on his face linger for a moment. Turning to Tali, he adds "Please, show us Rannoch again." _Time to get this meeting back on track._

Tali had wanted to face Daro in combat for her insult to John but knew now was not the time. Hearing his request, she once more returned the image of Rannoch to the vid screens, the veil glowing in the background.

In the back, Daro fumed within her helmet. _How dare he use me like that! How dare he take my words and turn them into something to use against my own people. And then to thank me so graciously, to imply that I am part of his scheme to lead us to the promised planet of our birth. I will kill you Shepard, but only after I make you confess to my people that you used them for your own goals._

"Rannoch. Your planet of origin, lost to you in a war long ago, ready to take you back if peace can be reached between you, the quarian people, and the geth." John said as he watched the Conclave members. Pausing long enough for 3 quarian heart beats, he continued saying "I have been asked by the geth to stand as the mediator to that peace. To bring forth their requirements and to listen to yours. If you accept me then we can begin immediately, if not then time will be lost while another is found, but there must be peace between your two races. Time is running out for your race and the entire galaxy."

Taigan had been bracing for the cacophony of noise he was sure would follow this exchange but a wary smile graced his lips as he saw his console lighting up. Members using the prescribed means to request the right to speak. In the few short minutes it took him to prepare, his entire board was alight with the indicators from every ship in the fleet.

Pleased that protocol was once more being followed, Taigan said clearly "Jana'Taasiz vas Omveart, please address the fleet."

As the first speaker to address the petitioner, it fell upon Jana, as first in the line, to properly open this part of the meeting. "Captain Shepard, the Ancestors set forth our rules so all may have equal voice here. Please, hear my voice as I ask," she said taking a breath to continue, "What proof do you have that this peace offering is not a trap for our people?"

Great, a hard question right at the beginning. Thinking for a moment, John looks directly at Jana and answers saying "As the Ancestors willed it, I have heard your voice Jana'Taasiz." Thankfully, he remembered the official greeting to the opening questioner. Speaking clearly he adds "Had they wanted your race destroyed, they would have attacked your flotilla as it left Rannoch. They did not. If they wanted to wipe your people from the galaxy, why haven't they attacked the fleet? Surely, no one here believes it's purely by your own defenses. Pirates and thieves have attacked you over the years, but the geth have stayed their hand, held their ships and weapons from the fleet. Absolute proof I cannot give, but know that I trust their offer. For an answer, that is all I can give."

Jana knew the truth in some of his answer, knew that no geth had come seeking the fleet, even in the beginning when it was ill protected. She had two options as every questioner did, to accept the answer and step down or to refuse and ask a new question. Bowing sightly, she keyed the icon to remove her name from the list, the light blue glow of her console, dimming. She had enough to lighten her worry, even if just slightly.

"Linz'Crafferr vas Eiyweyr, please address the fleet." called out Taigan. He was still thinking of what Captain Shepard had said as well. Most likely all were, but he only knew his own thoughts. That in over 300 years, the only real confrontations his people had had with the geth was when the Admiralty Board sent missions out.

Pressing the icon that illuminated the top of his console in a soft blue, Linz said as he looked up at the image of Rannoch, "The records are clear, Rannoch was left a dying world yet you show us images to tempt our souls. What proof have you that Rannoch is even worth this peace you offer? What proof can you give us that there is even something to return to?"

As he quickly glanced at Tali, John softly said "Now." While he replied to the question, new images began to form on the vids. "I give you Omxa il maaw as it stood 200 years ago, as it was just 2 days ago, as it still stands today."

On the screens, the images that John and the others had taken of the city were displayed. The first gathering with the 3 statues, the river and beach. Intermixed with those he took, the central trading center for the outlaying farms was shown. Another view of the river, this one from one of the interconnecting bridges between the city halves and finally, the small waterfall with its tiny rainbows.

As the images changed, so did the reactions of the quarians within the chamber. Gasps and sighs mixed with as many emotions as colors within those rainbows ran through the people. John was sure that these same reactions were running throughout the entire fleet.

He let the images cycle a few times, not to waste the hour but to let each one see the scenes again, to let their own minds accept what they saw. Their home world, still living, still showing signs that they had once lived there. He heard the crying as well, soft though it was, the sound was unmistakable. They were seeing their dream turned into reality.

Finally, he faced Linz and said "That is the only answer I need to give you."

Quickly glancing at Shepard, Linz nods once, keys his icon and before the light can extinguish, before his name is removed from the list, he was once more looking up at the waterfall.

From his side, John heard the soft voice of a female saying "If I recall, the only thing of note from Omxa was a hideous statue of a female heavy with child. My mother's mother said it was something only the Ancestors could take pleasure in seeing."

Chuckling, John looks at Tali saying "You were right, I should have left that vid in the playback."

"I still have all the pictures taken, it can easily be added into the stream if you want." Tali replied as her fingers moved over her omnitool. Pausing before making the last entry, she looked at John. Seeing him nod his head, she smiles and presses the final icon, adding all the footage that held only the city in its recordings. For some reason, he had not wanted to show any people there just yet.

Taigan had waited before calling the next in line, for two reasons. He wanted to give Captain Shepard a chance to finish with Tali'Shepard and he wanted to view the images once more before continuing. He was glad he had waited, more images now appeared, the one from the _erast_ was breathtaking. It appeared to have been taken just after dawn.

"Keelah, you're right. It's... It's... Undesirable to view too many times." came a quiet exclamation from the area he had heard the voice before. Glancing at the images, John had enough time to see the statue of the pregnant quarian before it changed, showing the inside of a Protector's Outpost.

Reading the next name from the line, Taigan says "Lia'Tafxte vas Symuun, please address the fleet."

As her console lit, Lia turned her gaze from the vid screen to Shepard. Taking a moment to form her statement and question she finally said "You say you trust their offer, that you believe they mean no harm to my people. What can you possibly know of trust? That you worked for Cerberus is known, but what is not known is did you trust Cerberus as much as you trust the geth?"

"No." stated John flatly. "I did not trust Cerberus and knew that sooner or later either they would try to take back what was given or I would have to break from them but at the time I needed them as much as they needed me. Trust was never in that equation. I was used by them and I am as guilty as they are because I used them as well." he added.

Standing firm, Lia says "Refused!" as she would not accept the answer. Stating her question differently she asks "By what standards do you assign trust? If someone helps you, do you trust them or is more required than a simple act?"

"There are many levels of trust Lia'Tafxte. Helping me does not gain trust. Respect maybe but not trust. Trust is something that must be built up over time, you and your race know this more than anyone I know. It cannot be forced upon you. In this room right now, I know of only three people I truly trust and of them, only one without hesitation. I think you will find that my standards are very close to yours." replied John then glanced at Tali.

Lia doubted his trust held the same weight as the trusts her own people had for one another but he at least did not blindly trust everyone he dealt with. Satisfied, she pressed her icon, allowing the next questioner to be called.

"Tia'Reegar vas Guulga, please address the fleet." called out Taigan.

"These pictures you give us are pretty, they have moved many of my colleagues but, they leave more questions than they answer. What proof do you have that we can even live on that world ever again? The records of war are clear, the damage was great and not just to structures but to the environment as well. What of the air and water? Is it someplace you would raise your children?" asked Tia.

"I have been informed that the entire ecosystem has been cleaned of toxins and waste products, not only from the war, but from before as well. I do know that the local area we explored was clean. Tali has the medical scans and can supply them to you and the fleet. As to it being a place I would raise my young? The answer to that is yes, it is. In fact, I am looking forward to doing just that." John stated. In the back of the room, he could see Shala nodding her head.

"In the intervening years since the war. The geth have been slowly restoring Rannoch to what it was before all the destruction. I found it to be quite beautiful and hated having to leave it." he finished.

Taigan saw her name removed from the list and called out the next in the line. "Illin'Goranz vas Moreh, please address the fleet."

"Pretty pictures, yes, Tia was correct in that. And pretty words too, you have rehearsed your part well Captain Shepard but in all this talk, we still do not know what the geth want from us for this peace. We still have been left in the dark as to your real part in this offer as well. What specifically is it the geth demand from us so that we may once more call Rannoch home?" Illin asked.

The murmurs from the crowd gave weight to her question and John knew the shock was finally wearing off. Now was the time they could actually get to the heart of the issue.

"The geth have requested three items. They are considered non-negotiable and after you hear them, I think you will find they all make sense. First. All Hostilities towards the geth must stop. This includes missions to geth held worlds or systems by the military. The military branch has already seen the geth's willingness to allow your marines safe passage from combat zones. I believe this is the easiest of the requirements to meet."

Continuing he says "Second. An end to attempts at finding their bases and stations. That means visually as well as electronically. No search programs trying to track them down on the extranet, no ships or probes sent into systems looking for them. They are content to live separate from the rest of the galaxy and only want the chance to actually grow as a species. Peacefully."

"And finally," John says as he looked directly at Daro, "Third. The end of all research on the geth. No attempts at controlling them or deactivating them. Also, no weapons tests on their armor. Any and all work already present in the fleet would be wiped from the databanks."

"Those are the three requirements by the geth. They will not change their mind on any of them." John said. He had stated each point clearly, no mistakes or misunderstandings would be made today. Looking at Illin, he adds "I hope that answers your question."

John could see Daro in the back, standing next to Zaal, as she shook her head. He grinned, he knew he should not but, just seeing her motion made him happy for some reason. She must be screaming within that helmet of hers as any plans she had of taking the geth back were now crashing down around her. Today was actually turning out to be rather pleasant.

…

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Hagrr'hizs: ** Term used to refer to the intellectually challenged. Literal translation: Forever Children. Mentally retarded or damaged people of the quarian race. Though infrequent, more of these special needs children have been born lately.


	103. Chapter 103

Alliances

Chapter 103 : List

Illin'Goranz nodded as the indicator on her console dimmed. Captain Shepard had indeed answered her question. The problem was, his answer only raised more questions within her. She could now only hope another would ask them. She was still thinking of questions when she heard the Speaker call Elli'Nesii.

"Captain Shepard, you presented the requirements of the geth clearly but surely you must realize that any talks require some leeway, some means to address individual items. Take the third requirement. All data within the fleet on the geth purged? Surely, we have the right to what data we have already acquired do we not?" Elli asked.

"I am not here to negotiate conditions but to relay facts. If you wish to try and talk the geth into allowing you to keep what data you have, you are more than welcome but. Is data on another species enough of a reason to chance the loss of this offer for peace? Is knowing what the geth's armor is made of more important than being allowed to reclaim Rannoch?" John replied with his own questions.

Hilet'Oserwyer was next asking "You mentioned the air and water but surely even a military man such as yourself must know that what was once in the water moves into the plants and animals that consume it. What evidence is there that supports your claim that the planet is safe?"

"Samples of every plant we came across were collected as well as a few very small animals. They are quarantined aboard the Zibiil currently. Medical scans show them to be normal but as you pointed out, I am a soldier. Your own medical specialists will need to verify that data." replied John. _No wonder the quarians took so long to reach decisions, their questioning process was slow and cumbersome at best._

Thinking for just a moment, Ania'Erstviel asked "You said 'we'. Who else, other than your lifemate, accompanied you to Rannoch? Who did you have with an unbiased need to prove your offer?"

He had been expecting this this question as well, the Conclave members may ask their questions slowly but their minds were sharp. Replying quickly he said "Admirals Shala'Raan and Han'Gerrel with their lifemates. Kal and Lana'Reegar, a couple newly bonded. Also, due to circumstances beyond our control, the surviving crew of the Hastyal. In total, 16 people landed on Rannoch and all 16 returned safely."

Meru, the newest member to the Admiralty board, just looked at Shala and Han. Zaal however stated, albeit softly, 'Well done, it is a shame though that others were not trusted enough to join you'.

Daro just stared at them as more anger grew within her. _No wonder they had not been available to attend the swearing ceremony for Meru. They had been aboard the ship that had provided aid but how had they survived? That old freighter would have been no match for whatever damaged the courier. There is more to this than he says and I will find out._

The rest of the quarians once more broke out into conversations among their peers allowing John a slight break from the constant questions. Finally restoring order, Taigan says "Everyone who was present on Rannoch will be brought here, you will be allowed to question them as well." Returning to the list before him, he began to call the next name but John interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Prime Speaker but two of the team will not be joining us, won't be even seen for a numbers of days." stated John.

"Captain Shepard, I am sure you are aware of the importance of these meetings. To deny the Conclave access to even two is unacceptable." replied Taigan. Almost every member within the chamber was nodding their heads at his statement.

Shaking his head, John said "It is impossible for them to join us. There is nothing those two can say that will contribute anything more than what the other members can." He had not expected this to be an issue, he was also unsure if mentioning why they could not attend would be a breach of protocol or decorum here so he kept quiet.

"If need be, I can have their commanding officer order them to present themselves. Honestly Captain, I am surprised that you are willing to disrupt these proceedings." stated Taigan.

"Both marines are assigned to my ship, and as their Commanding Officer, I can state that they will not be here." John replied. Deciding to hell with decorum, he added "They are currently within a sterile environment aboard the Normandy and in day two of their Week of Seclusion. I believe I mentioned that they were newly bonded."

Without missing a step, Taigan nods once and then, turning back to his console, states clearly "There does seem to be enough of a reason to allow the absence." The number of snickers and chuckles coming from the group made it clear they would accept John's statement. "Now, we must resume." he added, calling the next questioner.

And the questions continued, "What were the geth hiding that they do not want us to know about?" "What boundaries would be set to separate the geth regions from our own?" The questions and answers flowed into a steady stream of noise as John stood there. To most specific questions he had just answered 'You must ask the geth that.' He had lost count of how many times he had had to say that but his throat was dry and he knew that soon, he would have to request a recess.

Tali had also noticed his voice, the way and speed he answered had slowed. Not drastically but enough to her ears to pick up on his discomfort. Signaling to Taigan, she saw that he had seen her movement and understood. Hearing his next statement eased her own worry.

"Due to the nature in which Captain Shepard has been addressing our Conclave, it is my decision to call a halt to these talks for the period of one rest cycle. I will call one final questioner. Uma'Rasmiit vas Yiamul, please address the fleet."

"Captain Shepard, it is hard not to notice that in many questions you have deferred answering by stating only the geth could make the choice. When will we be allowed to address the geth then?"

Tired though he was, he could not help but smile at the question. He had been waiting almost 5 hours for someone to ask it. Looking at the questioner, he replied "When is after this recess. How is up to you. Do you trust my judgment and allow the Ambassador aboard this vessel and in this chamber so you may face it in person or will you converse with it over a communications channel?"

Hearing Shepard's question, Taigan presses a few icons on his console then says "A vote is called. Do we allow a single geth aboard this vessel or not. Vote now."

Tali had returned the image of Rannoch to the vid screens as she stepped up to stand beside John. Looking into his visor, she could tell just how tired he was. She still did not understand the importance of having the Conclave ask for Ambassador, she would have just brought it with them. But he had said they must request the meeting, otherwise they would feel as if he was leading them.

Taigan watched as the votes were tallied. Nodding his head, he says "Captain Shepard, it is the will of the Conclave that this geth, this Ambassador, be brought before us within this chamber." Facing the gathered members within the chamber he adds "With the blessings of the Ancestors, this meeting will resume in 6..."

Whispering to Taigan, Tali says "Speaker, humans, John, requires more rest than we do normally. If you would, please allow 8 hours before restarting."

"Very well, a couple of hours will not matter much. I doubt that many will actually be able to rest after what we have seen and heard." Taigan replied to Tali. Turning back to the Conclave, he adds "We will resume in 8 hours. This session is closed."

…

"I am Captain Jonz'Liaal vas Rongzust. I have been informed you are bringing active geth aboard this vessel. They will all be scanned before allowing even a single one aboard my ship." stated Jonz flatly. Though he had been speaking to John, he had been looking at the single geth that stood behind him still in the airlock. _Where were the others?_

As the doors to the airlock opened, John had seen the marines standing in the corridor. He had expected as much, fear of the geth was not something they would just forget. "Understood Captain Liaal. Ambassador will submit to your scans but you will find nothing to be concerned with." John stated, though he knew his words fell on deaf ears. Liaal would believe only his own scans in this.

"I see only one geth here. Where are the others? None will proceed until all have been scanned Captain." stated Liaal wondering what game Shepard was playing by bringing only one geth with him.

Responding, John says "Ambassador is the only geth that needs to come aboard Captain. Also, there are no more hiding in the shuttle which brought us. Your personnel are welcome to verify that visually if you wish, Tali can provide your security team with the access codes."

"Don't worry about the shuttle, if the door opens without cause, the shuttle will be ejected to space and then destroyed. As to this single geth, our scans will prove your words Captain Shepard." Liaal replied as he motioned two females forward. _A single geth? I will be surprised if it can even follow simple orders let alone hold a conversation with the Conclave. If Captain Shepard is here to make the Conclave look like fools he will regret his actions._

Clearly hesitant about approaching an operational geth this closely, the two females, techs by the color of their _realks_, brought up their omnitools. Moving them slightly, they studied the tiny displays for a few minutes then nodding to each other, one of them turned to Liaal saying "Scans completed Captain, no weapons or explosives have been detected but..." She had let her voice trail off then as she was unsure of what she had wanted to say.

"Yalli, what was in the scans that worries you?" Liaal asked.

"Sorry Captain, I'm not worried, just surprised. This geth is radically different from any I have ever scanned before. And I don't mean that it's still functional. It's just that it's so advanced from the others." Yalli answered but she continued to look at Ambassador.

Looking at John, Ambassador says "Shepard Captain, the Conclave is due to resume in 13.3 minutes. If Creator Captain Jonz'Liaal will allow this platform to board, there will be time to reach the Conclave Chambers before the allotted time expires."

Hearing Ambassador speak, Liaal says "I don't know what tricks you think you can pull here Shepard but I will not allow it to interface with our network. It operates alone here." There is no way a single geth should be able to speak like that. It requires a network to function even at low levels. Looking at Yalli he adds "It is not networked is it? Are signals getting through to it from outside?"

"That's what I mean Captain." stated Yalli. "It's as if it is its own network. It doesn't need to communicate with more of its kind."

"She's right Captain, it's self contained. I didn't detect any transmissions to or from it. The airlock itself would have been enough to block any weak signals and anything strong enough to penetrate the hull would have been picked up on our sensors." said Gema, the other technician.

Studying Ambassador for a moment longer, Captain Liaal looks at John saying "Very well but we will still be monitoring all system traffic. Anything out of the ordinary and I swear by the Ancestors, that thing will not survive." Returning his gaze to Ambassador, he adds "Marines, please escort our... guest to the Conclave's chambers."

Inwardly John grimaced. He understood their concerns and worry but the hatred he had hoped would have lessened. During the recess, word of what had happened to the Hastyal and how it had been saved had spread throughout the fleet. They all knew that the geth had moved to protect the ship. It was just going to take time for them, time he hoped they had. Time he hoped the galaxy had.

Moving through the corridors, the quarians they encountered parted quickly to allow his group quick passage. It helped that the marines that surrounded them called out to clear the passage. The quarians all knew that a geth was coming aboard but still the gasps and other sounds of surprise followed them.

"Shepard Captain, the Creators we pass do not appear afraid of us. Why is it that Creator Captain Jonz'Liaal not only feared this platform but was openly hostile to it?" asked Ambassador.

"The people we pass are just as afraid, but they can be more relaxed about it, more at ease knowing their Captain has taken precautions. Captain Liaal is showing everyone who sees us that he takes their safety seriously. He is, after all, responsible for everyone you see here." replied John as they passed from one corridor into the next.

Reaching the Conclave's chamber doors, the marines stationed themselves on either side of it as John, Tali and Ambassador entered. Before them, on the dais where John had stood with just Tali before, all surviving members of the Hastyal as well as Shala, Garu, Han and Malra now stood, waiting for his return. He was glad to see them all there, it meant that not every question asked would be answered by him alone or at all if the others could supply the needed information.

As they entered, the noise in the chamber dropped as all eyes looked at Ambassador. There were a few gasps and exclamations but the most notable reaction had been a movement away from the door it had entered from.

Ambassador took the time to examine the room, quickly counting the number present.

Mounting the slightly raised platform, John stepped up to Han and, using the quarian greeting, bowed slightly instead of shaking his hand. Taking the few remaining minutes left, he followed Tali's lead and greeted each one present.

In the back, still standing with Zaal and Meru, Daro studied the platform. Such a marvelous creation. She had spoken to Captain Liaal, had convinced him to have two technicians scan it knowing that a few of those aboard sympathized with her and her desires. It had payed off, shortly after it had boarded the ship, her omnitool had chirped to signal reception of data. The scans Gema had taken of the platform. Studying the scans would have to wait though, the Prime Speaker had just stepped up to his console, the Conclave was being called to order again.

"This meeting of the Conclave is brought to order. With the guidance of the Ancestors, let our thoughts be clear and our souls be calm as we continue this pursuit of peace." Taigan called out and then glancing at his console added "Grig'Wilzin vas Toomszik, please address the fleet."

"Ambassador, it is a well known fact that a number of geth are required to form coherent communications with the quarians yet you are here alone. I wish to know, can you actually understand what I am saying?" Grig said, his voice laced with sarcasm. His question had brought another round of snickers from the Conclave as each one thought the same. How can a single geth speak, let alone form a sentence.

Looking at Grig, Ambassador says clearly "Yes Creator Grig'Wilzin, we can understand you. Both your words and your implied ridicule of this platform. We have come before you to discuss peace with the geth and the return of Rannoch to the Creators, not this platform's ability to form a sentence."

As Ambassador spoke, every quarian within the room realized just how far the geth had evolved. Many had brought up their own omnitools to scan for signals, some trace of transmission that could have allowed it to speak as it did.

"That's impossible! You are a single geth, you cannot function as you do now. There is a trick here being played by Captain Shepard!" stated Grig disbelieving what he had heard.

Calmly, Ambassador replied "By the rules of the Conclave, you have asked your question of the geth and it has been answered. Unless you refuse our answer you must cede the floor to the next questioner."

"The geth is correct Grig, refuse or accept but do not waste our time with your own unwillingness to accept what is clearly before you." spoke the person next to him.

From behind him another added her voice saying "Yes, release your console so that another with better questions may ask them."

John looked at Tali as more people voiced their opinions. He could not understand some of the comments they made, to him, it was if they were all speaking down to him.

Seeing his confusion, Tali whispered in John's ear "The Toomszik is a reclamation vessel. His _realk_, dark orange, signifies waste disposal. It is one of the lowest classes we have. No one chooses that class unless there are no others they fit within. Unfortunately, it is also a class looked down upon by many."

Nodding, John looked back out at the Conclave, scanning the members, he noted that Grig wore the only dark orange _realk_. Most were the greens of the scientific branches, the browns of the resource personnel or the purples of the technical groups with a small smattering of reds for the military. Now shaking his head, he wondered if every race was like that. All looking down at the people that actually kept their way of life moving, those that cleared the garbage others had created.

Taigan stood there a moment just watching the geth until the noise in the chamber grew to a point he had to address it. Glancing at his console, he called the next questioner in the very long list.

…

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	104. Chapter 104

Alliances

Chapter 104 : Idiots

"Keelah." Tali said as she sat down on the sofa. Having just returned to the Normandy after the second meeting, she was exhausted and not from speaking. Both she and John had not even been asked a single question. No, her energy was drained from trying to keep up with the questions and answers.

Chuckling wearily, John said "I know what you mean. Can't they find a single topic and stick to it for at least two consecutive questions? Really Tali, how do they get anything accomplished if every one of them is following their own agendas?" Sitting beside her, he wraps his arm around her to just hold her close.

Sighing, she leans into his embrace and responds "I don't know. Apparently it is the way they do things in the Conclave. Taigan seemed to follow it without problems as did Han and Shala but Captain Tarmill and the others seemed to be as confused as you and I. There truly seemed to be no real order there."

"Well, at least they didn't destroy Ambassador immediately. And, they are talking to one another. That's the first step, just getting them to a point where they can speak and not just shoot, though I was sure Captain Liaal wanted to." he said with a tired laugh.

"Talking yes but skirting the real issues. You did notice that nothing in depth was asked of Ambassador or the other team members, just general information. I was positive that as soon as the session opened they would have focused on the peace offer or at least Rannoch. I still do not understand that one question, the one that asked about cargo capacity of the geth cruisers. It made no sense." she said trying to stifle a yawn.

Letting his own yawn out in full force, he finally answers "It didn't make much sense to me either unless they are trying to guess the total tonnage or size of the ships by comparison. I think I read somewhere, some Alliance manual, that there is a formula used to calculate that data. Something like 5 to 6 percent of a ship is assigned for cargoes but adjusted during design phase for the class. By Ambassador's answer, I believe it knew it was an attempt to glean some military intelligence from it."

"Ha. If you want to call 'Enough to store the required cargo.' an answer. At least the answer was not refused and another questioner stepped forward. Mother said once that the Conclave provided a necessary choke point for the fleet's safety. I did not understand her at the time but I am starting to." she said.

Looking at her, he says "Well, don't keep me in suspense. If you understand what's going on in there then please let me in on it. To me, it was a lot of random questions, many apparently to satisfy only the person asking the question and no others."

Smiling at him, she explains "When we entered the chamber, there were three mind sets at work. Those that want to attack the geth, those that want to embrace them and those that want to re-enslave them. The Conclave is watched by everyone within the fleet. All eyes and ears are paying attention to what they do and today, they were letting my people get used to seeing the geth. Not as monsters to frighten our children but as a means to save our race. Not everyone there wants peace though, as the questions can reveal the thoughts of the questioner but many, most, want to go home."

"If most want peace then why not just call for a vote and be done with the questions? Elect a group to hammer out the fine details in the peace agreement and move forward. Not waste hours or days talking about it." John said. The frustration he was feeling evident in his voice.

"They can't do that John, they have to give their ships, their homes, a chance to decide on how they vote. The Conclave member may want peace or war but to vote without knowing what your ship wants? To vote not knowing how the people who elected you to the position feel? There can be no greater wrong. They are representatives of their ships, not rulers." Tali responded.

"Wish all politicians followed those rules." he said. Then, patting her thigh, added "Come on, the fun resumes in just over 7 hours and I could really use the rest." Standing, he offers his hand to help her up.

…

Leaning close to John, Tali whispers "It appears at least some of the ships have already chosen their path. The Gellza has decided on rejection." She made the comment after Ian'Jimah vas Gellza asked 'And how do the geth intend to stop us if we continue our research?'

Nodding his head slightly to show Tali he had heard her, John looks at the questioner and waited for Ambassador to respond. _Just what were they going to gain by refusal? At least I convinced Ambassador to address them on equal terms. That had been a discussion I should have had with it prior to its first meeting._

"Ian, it is not our duty to ensure the quarian people adhere to the terms of the peace agreement. That is the duty of the quarian race. If that condition is rejected, then the question is useless as there will be no peace between the geth and quarians." stated Ambassador. Even after its talk with Shepard Captain, it found that it still wanted to give the Creators the respect due their race. It did note though that the tone of the Creators had changed, had become more direct and not as condescending as it had been in the previous meeting.

"Refused." Ian called out then added "What we research is our own business and not the geth's. Why should we bow to your demands in this?"

Taking 3 full milliseconds to form its response, Ambassador says "We have made no demands. We have stated conditions required for peace between the geth and quarians. Answering your question, I will ask. How comfortable would you be knowing that we geth studied the quarians, dissecting them with the goal of either destroying them or subjugating them into slavery?"

The normal low murmurs of the Conclave members paused for a moment as Ambassador's words were heard. Most, if not all, found that idea not only upsetting but terrifying as well. So too, it seemed, did Ian. A cold hard knot grew in his stomach as he thought about what Ambassador had said. He needed to speak to his ship, his people again, before any vote was cast. Pressing the icon on his console, Ian released the floor.

Licking his lips, a nervous response Taigan had had all his life, he calls out the next name in the list. Hopefully, one less confrontational. "Han'Zorah vas Estmons, please address the fleet."

Han studied Ambassador for a moment. There had been no detectable malice in the geth's statement, just facts. Still logical no matter what emotions it appeared to have. It was not about to get angry and attack the questioner, that was perhaps the only thing he knew for sure about it. Clearing his throat, he says "There has been a great many questions dealing with research and boundaries but very little on your first condition. That we stop attacking the geth. Though it is obvious for the need for such a requirement, I would like to know why it is the first of them. Surely, the research on your race would seem to be the more important."

"We geth prepare for war against the old machines. The same war that every species should be preparing for. Nazara, that which was known to you as Sovereign or Reaper, was the vanguard of that war. To ready our fleet, we have the need to cease the patrols that protect us from the quarians. This cannot be done if we are still considered enemies." it replied.

Before Taigan could call the next questioner, Ambassador continued saying "One old machine, one Reaper, destroyed 8 Alliance cruisers, 6 frigates and severely damaged one dreadnought before its defenses were overwhelmed. We have studied the battle in depth and have reached consensus that had the old machine been able to maneuver, the damages to the Alliance fleet would have been much greater. Its static position upon the Citadel Tower made the battle seem easy. We are facing far more than one ship, our own probability calculations have put the number from 1000 to 6000 ships, each with the same capabilities of Nazara. Knowing this, we geth must improve our ships and weapons. This cannot be done if we have to constantly patrol our systems to protect us from you."

"Why are you concerned with these old machines? Your kind fought with them at the Citadel. What can you say that will prove you will not join them again?" asked Ulla'Meerz vas Halverns.

"The faction of geth that joined with the old machines no longer exists. With the assistance of Captain Shepard and Tali'Shepard, they have been dealt with. We are in just as much danger as you are, more so as we are outside of the old machines' plans entirely. Nazara was very precise in stating that the geth either joined with it or be destroyed. We have reached consensus on this, we prefer to not be destroyed." it replied. _It still did not fully comprehend the need to allude to the Heretics as being removed or eliminated. They had been re-written, a simple answer but one Shepard Captain failed to wish known._

Actually hearing a few chuckles to Ambassador's last statement eased John's mind some. But there was worry within him as well. The Conclave was getting close to muddying the discussion on peace with talk of the heretics. Though he did not doubt that the quarians would be much quicker to pick up on the differences between the two 'views' the geth and heretics had, it was not something he wanted to be discussed now.

Malli'Biistiel said "You know that as individuals, some may not adhere to the 'no research' part of the agreement even though the majority do. What is your stance on that? If they are found out, how will it affect the continuation of peace, if that is how the quarian people vote?"

"To answer the question, we would need to know the response of the quarians. If the research is removed, the data wiped, then no response from the geth would be required. If the data is maintained, then a return to the current status of hostilities between our two races would occur. There can be no other outcome from a breach of conditions such as that." replied Ambassador.

"Admiral Gerrel, it was stated earlier that the planet is ringed by space stations, but only in passing. How do you feel about the safety of our people knowing they are there? I must assume they have weapons, and those weapons could strike the fleet and planet. How will the Navy protect us from that threat?" asked Jillu'Ketza. The thought of even one geth controlled station above Rannoch worried her.

Replying, Han says "There will be no threat since the space stations will not be there. Even as we speak, they are being prepared to move to another location. Before I am asked, that location is as unknown to myself as it is to you. The removal of the geth stations is due to your very concerns. Even the geth know that having a single station still in orbit, or anywhere in the system, would be something our people could not ignore. Once the stations have been moved and peace has been accepted between our peoples, we will be able to reclaim our world."

Jil'Nerzoi asked after being called "And how long are you speaking of? What is the time frame for this move so we may once more stand upon our own world?"

"At the current rate of modifications, it will take 9 years, 1 month, 11 days. If the geth are able to devote more resources to the removal of the space stations, then the time required will be reduced to 4 years, 3 months and 21 days. To increase the rate, peace is required." replied Ambassador.

"Even if we accept this peace offering today, we must still wait another 4 years before we can return to what is rightfully ours? Rannoch is ours by birth! If you cannot remove your stations faster then maybe the loss of a few of them will speed up your plans. Abandon or destroy them, I do not care but, that system must be returned to its rightful owners!" called out Hilz'Imoen angrily.

With the shouts of Hilz, the Conclave descended into more shouting and yelling. John heard the pleas of some for calm, for reason, but he also heard the rhetoric of war. Individuals calling on 'assisting' the geth by attacking the stations and destroying them. And it seemed the warmongers had the louder voices.

Daro smiled as Shepard's plan fell to ruin around him. He had dangled Rannoch before their eyes while hiding the real issues. This peace was nothing more than a chance for the geth to go into hiding before these Reapers arrived, and that was all it was. Her worries at least had been unfounded, her plans could proceed unhindered by his meddling. Now chaos was all that was left of this so called peace he had attempted to broker.

"John what do we do?" asked Tali as the shouting and arguments within the Conclave grew even more. "They are throwing away the last chance they have to live normal lives again. Please! Do something!" she added, imploring him.

On the floor, one of the loudest members called out "It is our legacy! We will return to Rannoch, not as a cowed race but as one victorious!"

Finally hearing enough, John keys first his suits mic, amplifying it to maximum. Inputting a second sequence, his voice, amplified by his suit as well as his own anger, blasts out as the vid screens within the chamber and across the fleet change to one of Rannoch. A still image displaying a hexagon on the planet's surface. Shouting he says "ENOUGH!" as he brought his enhanced fist crashing down hard on the console before him. All eyes turned to him as sparks leapt from the damaged control board. "You all stand here, shouting and yelling about your legacy. Your right to live on Rannoch." he said, then pointing to the displayed image above him he continued "There is your legacy, visible for anyone to see from orbit. 1.5 million hectares of legacy, the graves of almost 15 billion people. Males, females, both adult and children. Your people, that died on Rannoch over 300 years ago."

He paused to let his words sink into them, to allow them a brief time to see the image and realize its scale. Still shouting to drive the point across, he continues with "At the height of your culture and technical abilities, your ancestors lost almost everything to a burgeoning new race. Look at the screens around you. That is the legacy your ancestors left you and if you cannot grow up and stop this fighting here, now, it is your future as well!"

As his voiced died out, silence descended in the room as all eyes still stared at the simple, 6 sided, design displayed. Speaking softly now, he said "Do what you will, save for a few, I am done with your race." Turning, he takes Tali's hand and leads her from the Conclave's chamber.

…

He knew he had blown it, had let his own anger and frustration destroy any chance he had of helping the quarians but they had done just as much by their childish fighting. Leading Tali back to the shuttle, he could hear the crying from the quarians he passed but it did not soften his heart. He wanted to take every member in the Conclave and throttle them, beat some sense into them, but he knew he could not.

No. All he could do was walk out, leaving the image on the screens that he knew would affect them. He didn't care how much grief it caused, they needed to understand, to see with their own eyes what had happened. Force them into the realization that 300 years ago, with the backing of a number of planets, they had failed to keep Rannoch. Now, with just the fleet of old, pieced together, warships, they could not hope to win. The geth had continued growing, developing and now their abilities equaled or excelled that of the quarians. No. He had to leave.

As John had led her from the room, Tali had wanted to scream at him, to yell at him, forcing him to return to the chamber and continue with the talks. But she could not find the words to even try. His words had affected her as much as anyone within the room. The image still caused her soul to cry though at least the tears were kept within her. They had acted as children, demanding something as a 2 year old would. She was concerned as well, his denouncement of her people had hurt her deeply. He had always championed her race before but, now she was unsure. Did he really mean to just abandon them, when he held the means to save them all? So, without a voice to call to him, she just let him pull her along.

During the walk back, John's omnitool beeped a number of times, indicating receipt of a message, then Tali's began to chirp. Both knew it must be either Han or Shala trying to gain their attention but John was not answering and as long as he held Tali's hand, she could not as well.

As they reached the airlock, Captain Liaal had started to say "Captain..." but John had just passed him, not even bothering to acknowledge his presence.

Finally, surrounded by the cold of space, Tali, finding her voice, asked hesitantly "John, what are our plans now?" For the first time in a very long time, she felt unsure of her future. The only thing she now had that would never change was her bond to him, she hoped it would be enough.

Responding in a very tired voice, he says "We continue on, what else can we do. Without the aid of the geth and quarians, it will make gaining the mercenary groups' support all the more important." Weaving between the shuttles, he added "I'm sorry I failed to convince them."

Placing her hand on his arm to pause his movement, she waited until he returned her gaze before saying "You failed at nothing _saera_. If failure must be mentioned, if blame must be assigned, then attach it to my people. They failed, not just you or I but themselves as well. My hope is that the door has been opened, the way shown, and maybe, with the Ancestors' guidance, they will grow enough to walk that path."

"So do I _saera_, so do I." he replied.

…

Within the Conclave's chamber, Han had been surprised by John's outburst, surprised as well at the damage his hand had done to the console. He was now watching the Conclave members as they either looked upon the image or spoke softly to their peers about them. Trying to contact John on his omnitool had proven fruitless as had his attempts to contact Tali. He was unsure of how to proceed, John had been the guide in this, without him he only hoped he could follow the course they had set before them.

His was not the only omnitool used either, every member had been contacted repeatedly. Han assumed it was members of their ships, hopefully voicing their desires for peace to continue, but he was unsure. Turning to Shala he says "Neither answered my calls and their shuttle departed a few minutes ago. Had I not seen it myself, I would not have thought it was possible for him to walk out as he did."

"And why not? His bond to Tali is complete but that does not mean he must accept grown adults fighting amongst themselves like rabid varren. They will come to order soon and when they do, we must be ready to take the helm, to continue the course John started." replied Shala as she resumed watching the members of the Conclave. _Idiots and fools, every one of them._

…

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	105. Chapter 105

Alliances

Chapter 105 : One

The short trip back to the Normandy had be done in silence, neither John or Tali had felt much like speaking then. Once aboard, she had simply stated she needed to check into Engineering as she stepped off the elevator on deck 4. Knowing he had royally messed up, he had just nodded and pressed deck 1.

Leaving John right now was one of the hardest things Tali could ever remember doing but she knew that she had to. Had she stayed with him, the anger within her would cause her to lash out, would make her say things she should not. And she did not want to take it out on him. She needed time to calm herself, to let the anger boil into nothingness. Entering Engineering, she approached the console she normally stood at but, before she could touch the unit, she was interrupted.

"Tali, it's good to see you back. Everything going well in the meetings?" Gabby asked as she accepted the results of the diagnostics she had been running.

"No. We walked out on them. Those bosh'tets were arguing with themselves and calling for war." Tali responded, almost yelling it. Her tone was full of anger and distaste.

Surprised by her words and the way she uttered them, Gabby responded "Oh, um. Sorry." Then, turning back to her own console she began another diagnostics run on the thruster assemblies. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Tali, just standing there as if lost. Without looking at her, Gabby adds "If you care to talk about it, I'm willing to listen."

For a moment, Tali said nothing, just stared at the console before her. Then, like a pressure seal failing in space, her emotions rushed out and she angrily pounded on the console saying "Those _usl'sa yze tabb's_. Those _det kazuats_! How could they do this to our people?" With one last pounding of her fist, she finally broke down and began crying.

Moving quickly to her, Gabby places her hand on Tali's shoulder saying "Please, tell me what happened."

Without thinking, Tali turns and embraces Gabby, holding her tight as her tears continued. Through her sobs, she said "They could not see the need to wait. They wanted Rannoch back immediately, not 4 years from now. They even threatened to destroy the stations, to go to war with the geth."

At first surprised by her hug, Gabby slowly moved her arms around her as she listened to what had transpired in the meeting. She knew that Tali had wanted this so badly, wanted the peace that would allow her to return to her world. To hear her now saying her own people had rejected it because of just a few years more of waiting was hard for her to understand. Since Tali had stopped talking, Gabby asked "What did Captain Shepard do? He surely must have tried to calm them."

Through her tears, Tali responds "I've never heard him like that before, so cruel. He showed them all the image of the grave site. He told them that was our legacy, what we were hanging on to. He said it was our future as well. Gabby, I don't want that future. I wanted children and a home, not memories of billions dead or my race destroyed."

"Shhhh. Don't talk like that. You know Captain Shepard won't let that happen. He was angry at them is all, you must know that. Listen, you two have been moving non-stop for over a week now, it was bound to wear you out. Give him a little time to rest and think things through. You'll see. He will come up with something, something that will get the peace talks actually moving again." Gabby said softly. It was apparent that Tali's crying was easing but she knew no matter what she said, Shepard was the only one who could really help Tali.

Releasing her hold on Gabby, Tali stepped back slightly as she said "I hope so Gabby, I guess it was stupid and selfish of me to dream about living on Rannoch. John has been under so much stress that maybe you're right. Maybe he just needs some time alone to clear his thoughts. He surely doesn't need to hear me crying and whining about Rannoch right now."

"There is nothing stupid or selfish about wanting your own world back Tali, so don't talk like that. And Captain Shepard? The way he looks at you, you could be yelling and screaming and calling him every name you could think of and he would still be smiling at you. But you're right about needing time to clear his thoughts. Come on, help me run the diagnostics on the Drive Core. I know it helps you relax." replied Gabby. Smiling now as Tali had recovered from her actions earlier.

Sniffling still, Tali says "Alright, they need to be run anyway." Leading the way, both women enter the Core room and begin the test.

...

Finally out of his armor, John had taken a shower in an attempt to relax his shoulders and back. He knew it was only stress that caused the tightness but no matter how much he willed it, he could not forget the fact that without both races the galaxy was doomed. And it was his fault.

Now, he sat at his desk, staring blankly at the terminal before him. He still had to get Bravo back aboard, if those war happy fools had not destroyed it. 30 minutes, no more then it's time to leave this place. He had tried to find the place he had messed up, the time he misspoke, the instance when he had lost the quarians. He could not. Starting at the beginning of the first meeting, he once more began examining his answers when the door's annunciator interrupted him.

Not even caring who it was, he just called out "Enter." Realizing that with the airlock, the person outside could not have heard him, he added "EDI, please have whoever is at the door enter." Turning off the blank terminal, he turned in the chair to see who came in. He knew it could not be Han or Shala, he would have been informed if a ship had arrived. Having not even answered the messages on his omnitool, he was sure they were as upset with him as Tali was.

As the inner door opened, a lopsided grin appeared on his face. There could be no doubt who was entering his cabin. _ Time to put on my happy face for the crew. I just wish I wasn't so damned exhausted. Too much stress, not enough rest and long hours in that suit. Bad combination._

"Shit! This airlock is a nice touch." Jack said as she exited it. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she just looks around the room, starting with the fish tank and scanning right until she sees Shepard sitting there at his desk. "Hey." she added.

"Hello Jack, what do I owe the pleasure of your company to? Finally decided to see what the rest of the ship looks like?" he asked.

"No, I came here to find out just what the fuck happened over there." Jack replied then added "I was sitting on my bunk when I hear Tali yelling about you reaming the quarians with some big words and a picture of some graves. What you do in here is you own business but when it affects my sleep, it's my business."

Hearing that Tali had been screaming, John stood immediately and took a step towards the door. Jack however, had no intention of letting him leave as she stepped between him and the airlock. "Jack, we can talk later. If Tali is yelling..."

"No way I'm letting you outta here just yet. Daniels is with Tali and they're talking so I figure it's a good time for me to talk to you. Now, answer my question. I want to know just what the fuck do you think you're doing? I heard Tali say you just up and walked out on a bunch of assholes who wanted to fight the geth."

"Well, yes, I did. It seemed to be going smoothly but then the question came up about how long before the quarians could begin occupying Rannoch. After all the time they've spent in space, I didn't think 4 more years would have made that big a difference. I was wrong." replied John as he sat back down.

"Shit, 4 years ain't nothing. Sounds like you were dealing with a bunch of candy assed politicians looking to drum up votes for re-election. You're sure you were talking to the right group?" Jack asked as she leaned against the door to the head.

Nodding his head, John replied "Unfortunately yes. The full Conclave was in session to hear my outburst. I doubt I will be welcomed aboard any ship now. I don't know what I could have done differently though."

"I'll tell you what you should have done. You should have just shot a few of them to prove they aren't invincible, that they can die just like every other asshole in the galaxy. But no, you couldn't do that, could you? You're too fucking nice. So the only option now is to just take off? It would serve them right if you actually did just fly off, leaving them to rot in this dead end system." Jack stated.

John's lack of response caused Jack to look hard at him. "You son of a bitch, you are thinking of just leaving them. What the fuck are you thinking of? In case you forgot, those Reapers are still coming and we have shit for a fighting force. You know the Council is just sitting with their thumbs up their asses hoping the issue goes away. Get off your thumb and do something or did I make a mistake with you? I followed you because I thought you could make a difference, looks like all you can do is give the fuck up. I was right the first time I met you, you are a fucking pussy." Jack said. Not giving him a chance to say anything, she entered the airlock, the smile on her face blocked from his view.

Shaking his head, John could not wipe the grin off his face. In her own, different, way, Jack had stated the obvious. The galaxy needed the quarians and geth to save them and somehow, he had to find a way to make that peace happen. Turning back to his desk, he said "EDI, get me Han on the comm and please ask Tali if she could join me in our quarters. Tell her, we're going back."

"Understood Captain. Contacting Admiral Gerrel and relaying the request to Tali. I believe it will be welcomed news to her." replied EDI.

On deck 4, Tali was already running out of Engineering before EDI could finish her sentence. Gabby just smiled as she left.

…

As John and Tali re-entered the Conclave's chambers, the few Conclave members actually present ceased their conversations and just followed them with their eyes. Some with fear or hatred but most with interest. Shepard had, in his short speech, brought the war movement to a halt. Even if only temporarily. Now they wondered what other surprises the human held within that mind of his.

"Keelah, it's good to see you back." Han said as John and Tali approached him. "The emergency recess is almost over and though Shala and I were able to get them talking again to Ambassador, it seemed the questions were circling around the 4 year delay."

Without offering an apology, John says "Alright, let's see if we can find a way out of this holdup. What specifically is it with the delay that is upsetting them? What is keeping them from accepting the offer when it means that once again, your people will have your home? All this time in the fleet and they can't wait just 4 more years?"

"4 years or another 300 years would not make a difference if we were just continuing as we have been aboard the fleet. But this is different. Now, that 4 years represents a need that cannot be quenched, a desire that cannot be fulfilled , even though it stands just before us. We, the group that accompanied you to Rannoch, have had that need answered and the 4 years will be nothing to us, but to them," Shala said as she indicated the fleet, "it will be almost unbearable."

"I'm sorry Shala but I can't believe your people would throw this all away just because of some childish need to stand on a planet they have never seen." stated John a little harshly.

Controlling her desire to respond just as harshly to him, Shala takes a deep breath before saying "I would be careful here John. Do not attempt to judge my people by your human standards. What may seem childish or silly to you is something very important to us. And I am surprised by your statement. You, of all the people in the galaxy, have a unique understanding of the needs of my people and the drive that exists with them."

"Shepard Captain, we do not understand this. The hormonal drives of the Creators should not be a factor in these negotiations. We fail to understand how they are now affecting the Conclave members as no lives have been threatened, no fear induced either to cause any disturbance in the hormone balance within each Creator." stated Ambassador.

"You're thinking too literally Ambassador." John said with a chuckle. Pausing for a moment, he finally adds "I know there is no way that the quarians can begin moving back to Rannoch until the stations have all been moved but I was wondering. Are visits out of the question? What I mean is, could groups of quarians be allowed to visit the planet for say a day? Be allowed to explore a little before having to return to the fleet, as we just did?"

After asking the question, all eyes within the group upon the dais turned to Ambassador. Within itself, the 3157 geth worked on the question. Weighing the possible outcomes of each decision. Reaching it, they began to work on the next obvious question that would be asked. 'How many'. This question took considerably more time as only 1721 days remained to accommodate over 17 million Creators. Logistically, there was no currently known way to facilitate that many so a reduced number would be used. Replying after the 1.3 seconds it had taken to resolve the issues it said "Visits would be acceptable."

Smiling again, John asks "And how many will be allowed per trip? I know it's impossible to get everyone there so a smaller number will have to be enough to keep them happy."

"We propose 1 percent of the current fleet population. Approximately 96 quarians per ship. Properly outfitted, the Zibiil or similar freighter could contain that many. Unless comfort is required by them, it should be sufficient for their needs." stated Ambassador.

John replied "Packed in like sardines, I'm not sure they would be willing to do that..."

Interrupting him, Shala says "To get to set foot upon our home world? I think you underestimate our desire for Rannoch John. Though, I am concerned about safety. With the attack against the Zibiil on our return, I think an escort or two should be allowed to accompany the vessel, at least to the Enoch Relay."

"We should setup a permanent defense station at the relay but until the Conclave can speak with and obtain permission from Enoch's owners, we can only travel to and from the relay. But this discussion must wait, the Conclave is about to resume." stated Han as he indicated the people entering the chamber.

"Just one last question. Ambassador. Is it necessary for all data to be wiped concerning your people? I know I have asked this before but is it not possible for them to retain some of it? The way it is stated now, it's as if the geth wish to be totally forgotten. Knowing that will never happen, simple information about your race would, by necessity, be in any database in the galaxy." stated John.

"Shepard Captain. It is our wish to be forgotten after the war but, in dealing with the Creators here, we understand that it will be impossible. We are currently attempting to reach consensus on what would be considered acceptable, but research data into regaining control of the geth will not be allowed. And, currently, there has been 17 attempts to access my data-stream externally. This is unacceptable as well." replied Ambassador.

The shocked look on John's face was evident even through the small visor. "Okay, that gets addressed now as well." John said, then turned to face the Conclave as Taigan called them to order.

…

To her credit, Tali had only acknowledged the fact that the Conclave was now actively speaking in words of peace. She did not scream out as she wanted to with joy, she had not tackled John to express her gratitude for returning and finding a way to help her people. That was something she had to wait for, though the wait had almost been too great.

Once more within the safety of her home aboard the Normandy, she had shed her visor quickly and gave in to her desire. Still breathing hard from their kissing, she reached up to release her helmet, John still flat on his back beneath her. Smiling down at him she says "How is it possible that even when I had given up, that you had found a way to save us? Found the energy to return and fight for peace? I thought you were going to just leave them to their fighting."

Chuckling, John stares up into those beautiful eyes of hers saying "I had given up Tali. I had tried everything I knew to convince them that peace was right before them, all they had to do was accept it. But at the end, when I lost my temper, I knew it was a dream. I just wanted to leave then, I just didn't have the strength to continue, then I had a little pep talk from Jack."

"Jack? Here? When?" Tali asked, the surprise clearly visible in her face.

"While you were in the engine room earlier, she came to see me. In her own colorful way, she made me realize that I had to return and finish what I started. That I had to find a way to make them understand that peace is the only viable solution between your people and the geth." he replied.

"But will they accept it John?" Tali asked as concern clouded her face. "They are talking now of peace, something I had feared was lost to us, but will they really accept it?"

"All they really need to do is accept the possibility of peace. If they accept that, they accept hope. And hope can be a powerful force, able to overcome obstacles that otherwise would stop you." he replies.

Looking into his eyes she smiles and says "That's what you are John. Hope. Hope for the galaxy."

"No Tali, I'm not hope. Hope is a feeling, something that comes from deep inside each person. I think the protheans may have had the right name for me, for us. We are the conduit that allows others to find, to reach, that hope within themselves." he said looking softly into her eyes.

"If only you could understand just how much you mean to me." Tali said, as she looked down at him. Leaning forward to gently kiss him once more, she returned to her sitting position on his stomach adding "To know just how much I love you."

"Or, for you to understand just how much I need you Tali." he said. Closing his eyes for a moment, he smiled softly as he remembered her attack once they had entered the cabin. It was the reason he was still on the floor with her sitting on top of him. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he gently caressed it for a moment then added "Now, either you let me up or I'm just going to fall asleep right here."

Laughing, Tali says "Oh no. First I have to remove that armor from you, then, get you into the shower so I can scrub your back. After that, we can move to the bed, but do not think that sleep will be waiting for you. At least not at first."

"I still don't have a brush." he replied with a grin.

"One will not be needed." answered Tali.

…

**Usl'sa yze tabb:** Term of insult. Literal translation: Slow children of an inbred family.

**Det kazuat: ** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.


	106. Chapter 106

Alliances

Chapter 106 : Survive

"Illium is still our best bet Shepard. They will have everything we need without the requirements of scanning it all to ensure its safety." stated Miranda as she studied the list of items before her. Though the crew could manage on what foods remained, there really was no reason to subject them to Gardner's attempts to use the hodgepodge of foodstuffs much longer. "Besides, we have pending orders there that should be ready for pickup by now."

Nodding his head in agreement, John says "True but I am concerned as well. We didn't leave the Tasale system in the best graces and knowing bureaucracies, I am concerned they may try to levy some additional fees on us. The Citadel could provide all we need but that just opens us up to more meddling and right now, a brief time of quiet would be nice."

"I can imagine so. Speaking of bureaucracies, have you decided to inform the Council if the peace offering is accepted? When word gets out that the quarians and geth are actually working, well, accepting, each other, it may cause some tension in Citadel space." replied Miranda.

"Not yet. I'm worried about what the impact will be as well. Both races reviled by the 'civilized members' of the galaxy. Both races blamed for the same deaths. I just don't know. I would feel better if the Council could just keep the information to themselves. The rest of the galaxy, Reapers included, don't really need to know anything for another 4 years." John stated.

"So you're thinking of keeping them as your ace in the hole? That will work for awhile but as you said, in 4 years, everyone will notice the mass migration of the flotilla to Rannoch. And the secret won't keep for long with the Shadow Broker and Cerberus. Both have information nets that cover almost the entire galaxy." Miranda said.

Again, nodding his head, John says "The Shadow Broker is an entity that we can't touch but Cerberus is. What do you think The Illusive Man will do now? I know he has the Hunley but what other ships do I need to worry about?"

"You've taken 2 of his most valued vessels away from him. I doubt he will continue trying to use force to bring you back under his direction. You pissed him off Shepard and he responded with anger. He tried to physically drag you back, but that failed. You know that. Now, he will try to lure you back with gifts but don't be too quick to ignore him. He can be a valuable asset." replied Miranda.

"Information is what I need Miranda, not some gung-ho Captain trying to prove he is better than me. But you're right. I won't ignore what he does, but he better not ignore me as well. The Reapers are coming and humans killing humans, or killing and capturing other races, is not what we need right now. Dividing the galaxy by race and system is how the Reapers win every single time. We cannot let that happen again." stated John.

"On that we agree. But back to our purpose here. If Illium is acceptable, I will have have the course plotted and waiting for your orders but remember. In two days time, Gardner begins using leftovers. Think about that." responded Miranda with a smirk.

Shivering as he stood, John replied "Understood." True fear in his voice.

…

"Bosh'tet!" Tali exclaimed.

"Lass, why don't you go to your cabin. They're voting on your future and you don't need to be here trying to work during it. The Normandy's in fine shape and you know it." stated Ken as he was once more interrupted by Tali's outburst. Smiling to himself, he could understand her irritation, he was getting enough of his own.

Looking at him for a moment, Tali replies "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. But maybe you're right. I can't concentrate on the console long enough to get any real work done. I promise to make it up to you." Securing her station, she turned and proceeded out of Engineering, listening to the vote. Currently, it stood at 3871 for and 3 against but she had been hoping her entire race would accept it. Unfortunately, that was not the case though if the current trend maintained itself, the initial acceptance was assured.

_At least the voting was going quickly. _ Using the rules required for a non-binding acceptance, the Prime Speaker had circumvented an attempt to stall the proceedings when the Ienope's Conclave member, Yimz'Ultqir, began refusing each answer. _It was a tactic that could have worked with John or another quarian, but with the geth, there was no irritation or frustration in each answer it gave. If, no, when it passes, the real discussions will begin. This vote only allows the proposal to be actually acted upon._

She was just boarding the elevator when the pangs in her stomach reminded her she had not eaten so she pressed deck 3 and continued listening as the elevator ascended. Exiting, she had walked to just past the tables in the mess deck before, once more, she exclaimed "Bosh'tet!"

Unfortunately, she had been looking right at Gardner when she said that and his reaction surprised most of the crew that were eating. He said "Oh now that hurts, especially coming from you Ma'am. I bust my keister trying to give you some decent food and you still call me that." The frown on his face almost comical.

"What?" Tali replied trying to understand what he meant for a moment before she realized his misunderstanding. "Sargent Gardner, I was not referring to you or the foods you make. I am sorry that you thought I was."

"Well then, just what were you referring to ma'am? I'm the only one over here so...?" Gardner asked a bit confused.

"My people are voting on whether to accept the offer of peace and begin negotiations or to reject it completely. Currently the count stands at..." Tali said then paused as another vessel cast its vote. "8396 for and 4 against." At least all they had to do was state their ship then yes or no. The full vote would happen once the full treaty was drawn up, and that could take days.

Smiling now, Gardner replies "Seems as if your side's winning so there should be reason to celebrate soon. Food's getting kinda scarce but I'm sure I can mix up something special for you."

"Thank you but the standard meal is all I need. It would not be proper to have a special meal for myself when the crew is limited to, what did they call it? Beanie Wienies?" asked Tali as she looked at the table full of crewmen. Some there did not seem pleased with the dinner provided.

"Bah, let them grumble, that's just for lunch and it's good for them. They all know yours and Garrus' foods come from completely different stores. Don't worry, I'll have it by the time they finish tallying up the votes." stated Gardner as he handed her one of the already prepared foodtubes.

Taking the proffered foodtube, Tali says in earnest "No please. Don't go to any trouble for me. These," indicating the tube within her hand, "are quite enough. I do appreciate the offer though. Thank you." Hoping she had not hurt his feelings, she turned and moved back towards the elevator.

_No trouble at all ma'am. I already know just what I'm going to make you._ Smiling, Gardner turned back to his cabinets, pulling out the sterile cookware.

…

"I've been watching the voting Han. By the looks of it, the proposal will pass. So, what's the next step?" John asked as he glanced again at his terminal. EDI was monitoring the count and updating his screen in english. He didn't need to know what ship voted, just that they were voting yes.

Replying, Han said "If it passes then your work here is done. It falls to the Conclave to fill in the details and time requirements. Ambassador will most likely need to actually communicate with the geth collective at some point but it has not stated the need yet. If it fails though, then you have one more attempt to persuade the Conclave before the proposal can be completely killed. I do not think it will come to that."

"Counts already at 10,138 against 7. I really can't see it failing, not the way the vote is going but you never know. There was enough animosity with the members before, it may show up again." stated John.

"I doubt that very much. That was fed by the desire of my people to know it is real, not by images but by touch. Your solution has quieted that. As you can see by the count, your words calmed them and they can accept the requirements." replied Han.

As John watched, another no vote was cast and he could not help but smile as a soft 'bosh'tet' was heard from the airlock. "Han, Tali is almost here. Hold on a moment please." he said then stood to greet her.

Entering the cabin, Tali immediately saw John standing next to his desk, a grin on his face. "And what is so funny about me entering?" she asked.

"Nothing, just happy to see you dear. Han is on the comms unit, we've been discussing the vote but it seems you've been following it as well." John stated, the grin still firmly on his lips.

Removing her visor, she says "Han, can you believe those bosh'tets? Actually voting no for something as important as this? It makes no sense at all."

"Not true Tali. If everyone just voted yes then even I would be concerned. You know our people. No two ships think alike, no two vote alike. I do believe that for each yes vote already stated, there lies a different reason behind each one. But rest easy, the measure will pass and we will have peace." stated Han.

"At least that's one worry that can be put to rest. How long do you think it will be before the final treaty is up for ratification?" John asked.

"There is no way of knowing for sure but I do not think it will take that long. Just walking back to my office I heard only the constant chatter of Rannoch and who aboard the Neema would be chosen to make the pilgrimage there. No, I do not think it will be long. But I must go, there are duties which have been neglected far too long that I must attend to. I will speak to you again before you depart. Han out." stated Han then closed the communications channel.

Taking Tali's hand, John leads her to the sofa and together the sit, her once more on his lap. "So Tali, how long do you think this vote will take?" he asked.

Reaching up, she releases her helmet. Placing it on the table, she says "Long enough, John, long enough."

…

For two hours they had just reclined on the couch, holding each other and whispering things only lifemates should say to one another. Unfortunately, the gentle, quiet time, ended as EDI said "Captain Shepard, excuse my interruption but there is a shuttle approaching. Admirals Raan and Gerrel are aboard. Shall I open the bay doors?"

Sighing as he knows it's time to work again, he says "Yes and thank you EDI. Tali and I will be down shortly to greet them."

"Understood, ETA 11 minutes." responded EDI then closed the communications.

Looking once more into her eyes, he said softly "Well _saera_, guess we have to greet them."

Returning his look and adding a smile, Tali responds "Yes, since they're here, the vote must either be done or so close as there is no worry of failure." Sitting up, she takes her helmet and reseats it.

Standing together, John says "EDI, what's the vote count now please?"

"37, 993 in favor of peace and 14 against. I do believe that there are sufficient votes to warrant passage of the proposal." EDI replied.

"EDI is correct, that's well over the 2/3rds majority needed for acceptance. You've done it John!" Tali exclaimed as she quickly moved back into his arms, almost jumping at him.

Chuckling, he replied "I've just got them talking Tali. That's all. Now come on, find your visor or we will be guilty of keeping two Admirals waiting on us."

"Let them wait for a moment." Tali said. Then, holding his head in her hands, kisses him deeply. Breaking the kiss, she added "Okay. Now we can go."

Smiling at her, John leads her up the steps.

Grabbing her visor from the office level desk, she reseats it as they both enter the airlock.

…

Watching the shuttle land, Tali, unable contain her excitement, begins bouncing on her toes. There can be only one reason they are coming here and not just speaking to John over the comms link. "Keelah, why haven't they come out yet?" she asked.

Chuckling, John says "Because dear, they are probably watching you bounce around the cargo hold and are laughing too hard to press the door release." As he finished, the door began to open so he added "Relax, they are exiting now."

Stepping out of the shuttle, Shala immediately looks at the armored, sterile, living quarters for Kal and Lana, smiling as she did so. Even with Rannoch now so close, she still envied these people. They had already attained what every quarian wanted, a sense of normalcy in their lives. Noticing Han beside her, they both walked up to John and his bouncing Tali.

"As you have most likely already heard, the proposal passed with a significant margin. There can be no doubt that our people are ready for peace. As such, we convened a short meeting with the Admiralty board to discuss your other issue." stated Han. As he finished, Tali's bouncing seemed to increase. _ Ah, the energy of youth._

"And what was decided on this other issue?" John asked. He could not tell by Han's tone if they were ready to support him in the war or not.

Shaking her head at Tali, Shala said "It was decided with a vote of 4 to 1 that when the need arises, the quarian Navy will answer your call John. If the Conclave fails to agree to a formal alliance it falls to the Admiralty board to make the final call. We have made it, the alliance is assured. You will have your fleet. What you have accomplished for our people can not be repaid in resources or time, the debt is too great. All we can do is try to prove we were worth saving."

"YES!" Tali exclaimed as she finally ceased her bouncing, replacing it with a hard hug to John.

Wrapping his arms around her, John says with a chuckle "Thank you, both of you. And please thank the Admiralty board as well. How it must have irritated Daro when the vote was tallied."

"No John, Daro voted to support you in this. She understands fully what will happen if the Reapers are not stopped. Zaal however, he wants to try and negotiate with them before firing. Meru was unsure at first but reasoned that peace was useless if it was taken from us so quickly. Zaal will come around but his vote is unneeded, for this, just a majority is required and you have that." replied Han.

Nodding his head, John responds "Then that's it then, there is no reason for us to stay. Assuming Ambassador can remain on the Rongzust that is. Or will its presence be a problem?" Releasing Tali from his hold, he let her move back beside him.

"Ambassador will most likely be either staying aboard the Rongzust, under the protection of the Prime Speaker or on Aeia itself. And you don't have to leave so quickly either. Neither of you have had the time to visit the building site or the _Ogwer_ where the city is being built. I hear it has a lovely beach." responded Han.

"After what we have seen Han, I am afraid there is only one beach I care to see right now." stated Tali sounding alittle wistful. _Silvery sand. Gentle waves._ No, only one beach mattered to her.

Smiling to himself, Han knew just what Tali meant. He had only seen the vids of the beach at Omxa and even he could feel the pull to it. "In time Tali, in time. Rannoch is real and Ancestors willing, we will be standing on it in 4 years. It will take more than the Reapers to keep us from our home now."

John said as he looked first at Han then Shala, "We will have to visit Aeia another time. The clock is still ticking and there is still much to do to prepare for the war. Your promise of support means a lot to me but more must be done. The Terminus systems need to help as well and somehow I've got to convince them to join their forces with ours. If something happens, I mean if I don't..."

Holding up her hand, Shala stops him from finishing his sentence with "There will always be a home here, no matter what happens but now is a time for rejoicing, not thinking of what ifs. Han and I should go and let you continue your mission." Spreading her arms wide, she adds "May the blessings of the Ancestors protect you both, may their wisdom guide you and their love surround and protect you in your journeys. Keelah se'lai."

Repeating the words "Keelah se'lai." Tali added "Thank you Shala."

Stepping close to Tali, Shala hugs her and says softly "You have grown so much in the last few months Tali, your mother would be so proud of you. So would your father." Releasing her hug, Shala then turned. Following Han, they walked back to the shuttle.

Wrapping his arm around Tali, they both watched as Han and Shala boarded their shuttle and departed the Normandy. "Well, guess it's time to go." he said quietly.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she continued looking out the main Cargo Bay door until its closure removed Aeia from her sight. A few tears still rolled down her cheek as she thought of what Shala had said. Softly sniffling, she responded "Yes. I guess it is. I better get back to Engineering." Not moving from his embrace, she just let the moment surround her. Peace was almost assured and the fleet would now stand with the galaxy in its defense. After a moment's silence, she added "We do what we must, don't we." She worried about what the Terminus systems would bring but for now, she could at least take comfort knowing they had already made a difference in the war.

Hearing her sniffle, he says "Hey beautiful, everything will be okay. The Reapers are coming but now we have a fleet capable of stopping them. Legion has already stated the geth will join in the battle and now, with or without the Conclave's approval, the quarian fleet as well. You'll see."

Smiling at his comment, Tali replies "Yes. With both the quarian and geth ships, the Reapers don't stand a chance do they?"

"Not at chance in hell, or whatever you call that place." responded John.

Cheering up, Tali says "_Raas'teil_, and you're right. They will not even be welcomed by them."

"Come on, I guess we really do need to get moving. First Illium and some fresh food and fuel then Omega. It won't be easy but what has been lately." John says as he turns to face her.

Tali responds "No, not easy but I know you will do it. There is too much at stake for you to fail so I know you won't. And I will be right there, beside you, supporting you."

"That's all I can ask for. Who knows, we may be surprised and find out the mercs will help us without even a shot fired." John said. Seeing Tali's eyes open wide, he adds "Well, we can hope can't we?"

Shaking her head, Tali says "There's about as much chance in that as there is in getting Daro to space herself. But, even with the worry I have for you, for me, for everyone, I know that no matter what. No matter how hard the next few weeks or months may be, that in the end, you will succeed."

Tapping her visor with his forehead, John replies "I won't but we will. This isn't about what a single person can do, it's about what we can do. Not just you and I but the entire galaxy. This time, when the Reapers come, we will be waiting and ready to do what it takes."

Hugging him, she says through a smile, "Yes, whatever it takes we will do it. We must do it. To survive."

…

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Ogwer: ** Term used to describe a major river's opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Raas'teil:** Term used when describing the plight of a soul when its body has ceased living. Literal translation: Forever wanderer. Unable to join with the Ancestors, the soul wanders aimlessly, never to feel joy or solace. Having no heaven or hell in quarian religion, no demons or angels, the quarians believe in an afterlife where their souls reunite with all of those who have died before them. The raas'teil, due to their actions in life, can never know this peace and continue throughout eternity always yearning for what they can never attain.


	107. Epilogue

Alliances

Epilogue.

Miranda had been right. The Illusive Man was trying a new tactic but this time, it looked like it might be worth it to reopen communications with him again. The information he provided had made going to Illium mandatory, even though they were already headed there. Liara had almost fractured first his, then Tali's ribs, as she hugged them after hearing the news. Garrus' armor had protected him from the same fate. They might actually find the Shadow Broker and the drell, Feron, still seemed to be alive.

Then it was back to the ship and Miranda. "The ship is fully provisioned, actually, over provisioned as a few additional items were available." she had said. "Fuel tanks will be topped off as we head towards the relay as well. And you heard Liara. It will take a few days or more to verify and research the information. We have the time." Miranda had all the answers.

In the end, John had given into her. He knew she was right, that until Kasumi's contacts could find Vido, until Liara could discover the next step in her quest, they had nothing but time.

So he had given into Miranda's request. He might beat himself up later for the lost time but for now, he could accept it. It had been an interesting conversation with Legion and EDI as well. He had not understood at the time why Tali had been so adamant about EDI ensuring the Normandy was out of visual range. That she had also requested Legion keep the geth away was a surprise as well but he knew she must have a reason. Most likely, she just wanted it to be just the two of them, or at least the appearance that it was.

Watching her now, it all made sense. He did so love just watching her.

"John! Stop staring at me and relax!" Tali called to him.

"I am!" he replied, shouting it so she could hear him. Well, as much as he could relax. Mordin had given his blessing, along with a very quick, though thorough explanation, of what could happen and how to respond. Still, he could not let his guard down, not completely.

Smiling again, though he actually had not lost his smile since they arrived, he just watched Tali as she moved across the sand. First at a walk, then jog and now in a run. Holding her arms out from her, she just ran down the beach, letting the gentle breeze flow over her arms. Calling after her, he said "That's far enough! Turn around and come back."

"Make me." she called back with a laugh. Taunting him, she added "I bet you can't even catch me!" Turning away from him, she begins to jog further down the beach.

Chuckling, John grabs the small bag he kept near him as he stood. Moving into a quick jog, begins closing the distance between them. _Even with those thin toes of hers, she can move, even in the sand. I wonder how she would look running through the grasses above on the plateaus._

Glancing over her shoulder, she sees him coming and begins to pick up her speed, almost matching his. Laughing again, she calls back to him "Come on _saera_, can't you catch me?" She was sure she knew how fast he could run. She also knew she should easily be able out distance him but this was much more fun.

With a short burst of speed, John closes the distance to about 2 meters before slowing to keep her in front of him. Watching her run was giving him ideas, rather enjoyable ones, and he wanted to savor the thoughts as well as the view. "I don't know. I rather like where I'm at right now, the scenery is breath taking." he said.

Looking back at him, she can see just where his gaze is. Snickering, she says "Oh, so is that the only part you care to see? Maybe I should broaden your view." With that, she increases her speed to full, running as fast as she can down the damp sand. Her breathing was quickening as she drew more oxygen into her lungs.

Seeing her try to outrun him, he too speeds up, maintaining the 2 meters between them. He was starting to breathe harder but as of yet, he could keep up with her. He was worried though, he could hear her breathing getting a little ragged as they continued at her pace. His improvements were assisting him but she had none and knew he was the faster.

Another look behind her and her eyes went wide as he was still there, still right behind her. Pushing herself even harder, she tried to run faster but her legs were already beginning to burn, to tire from the exertion. A small frown showed on her lips for an instant as she realized she was tiring and he still kept up with her.

Though quick, he had seen the frown and after a few seconds, realized its source. Had he been an normal human, she would have left him in the dust long ago. Only by his implants and upgrades was he able to maintain the run with her. Slowing slightly at first, he let his speed drop until he was just walking as he called out to the fleeing quarian "Tali! You win. How can you run like that?" Feigning exhaustion, he held his side as he watched Tali slow.

Smiling broadly, she turned and slowly jogged back to him. "Keelah John. How did you keep up with me?" she asked through deep breaths. Each one causing her chest to rise, drawing attention to her breasts.

Maintaining the ruse, he replies through his own, forced, heavy breathing, "Remember? Upgrades. I'm not a normal human." Watching the rise and fall of her chest, he let his mind wander once again.

Chuckling, she responds "That is something I never forget _saera_, but I did not realize it also meant you could run like that." Her breathing now returning to normal, she walks into his embrace and for a moment, just stares into his eyes. They never lied to her. Understanding dawns on her and she adds with a loving smile, "You let me win, it is clear to me now. Still, it was a good run and it will be an even better walk back." There was only joy in her voice as she had said that. He had let her win because of his love for her, not to taunt or make fun of her.

"Well, I would have won only because of the upgrades and you know it. To be fair, between the quarians and the humans, your race is faster on foot." Holding her gently in his arms, he just returned her gaze.

Tapping his forehead with hers, she said "Come, it is near time for lunch and I am hungry." Glancing back the way they had come, she could barely make out the shuttle in the distance, the waterfall though was completely out of site.

Releasing his embrace, they begin walking down the beach, bare hand in bare hand. The filter masks they wore, the only item that covered either body, was all that was needed to keep them both safe from the planet. The only other item made by men was the small bag held in John's other hand. Within it, the antiseptic wipes and EpiPen's laid, unneeded. The lonely cry of a culz'iilm above was the only sound heard as the gentle rays of the sun cast soft shadows of one of Rannoch's own children and the human she had welcomed to her world.

…

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Culz'iilm:** Large predatory bird, native to Rannoch. Resembling only creatures found in earthly drawings, this featherless bird is more reptilian with small green or red iridescent scales covering most of its body. A large head, body length of 2 meters and a wing span of 3 to 4 meters, it would cause fear in any animal it came near. Though not a picky eater, it will take any other food available to it before eating a bosh'tet.


	108. Afterword

Alliances

Afterword.

Before I get started, let me first thank MikeThor007 for all the hard work he did proof reading the chapters. I think it's obvious when he began doing that, around chapter 50 or so, as most of my screw-ups were corrected. Thanks MikeThor007.

I wrote Alliances for a few reasons. First and foremost, to flesh out the quarian race as BioWare left the ME community sorely lacking in any real information. Second, to express my views of the quarian/geth conflict and the desperate need for peace between them. And third, maybe the most important part to a number of readers, to expand on the relationship between Shepard and Tali.

For the quarians. Yes, I did just make up words that, to me, felt right. This was done to provide a deeper insight into their culture as well as show that they are aliens. As a player, we never hear the actual words being said by the other races, just what the translators tell us. To compound this illusion of complete vocabulary, the asari, salarian and turian speakers mouths all move as if speaking English. (Or, what ever language your game is in.)

To me, the quarians and geth must reach a tentative peace or cease fire at least for the duration of the Reaper conflict. Do I condone either races actions in the past? No, but I cannot condone any actions by the galactic community as well. In the story, I tried to show that both races had been wrong in the beginning but, can you hold a son or daughter responsible for the actions of their parents or grandparents? Had the Council allowed the quarians another world, how different would things have been between the two?

And of course, I could not continue the story without delving deeply into the interactions between Shepard and Tali. A relationship with foundations in two completely different belief systems and emotions. Again, some have pointed out the story was mostly Shepard learning of the quarians, I will say this. Shepard was desperately trying to understand them, their needs and drives, anything that would make the peace offer acceptable. He stumbled, he hit a few road blocks, but in the end he was able to reach them.

Though a few voiced their strong opinions against using The Illusive Man as an antagonist, I will say only that to me, Cerberus is a blight on humanity, much the same way the KKK was in America. BioWare has shown throughout the game, that Cerberus will use whatever means it can to fight the Reapers but at the expense of any and all races, including our own. Personally, I have never believed that the end justifies the means.

And finally, Daro. Insane Admiral Daro'Xen. I lost a reader or two because she was a villain. She will continue to cause trouble and grief for Shepard but that is what an antagonist is for.

Now, tis the time for rest and recuperation. It has been a long journey, though the story only covered about 7 weeks. Soon, too soon for some, not soon enough for others, Book 3 will begin. This time, politics will be cast aside as Shepard, Tali and the Normandy attempt to unite the Terminus systems and mobilize them for war.

Calinstel.


	109. Glossary

**Biea:** STILL not going to tell you. :)

**Birzyt:** Children's game. Literal translation: Noisy plumbing. Though frowned upon publicly, any adult hearing the tapping would smile, having fond memories of their own childhood.

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Catyn:** Ancient city name, birthplace of Tross'Larik. Present day name: Catyn il quirn, or in human, Catyn on the quirn. A river on Rannoch that flows from the high plains on the continent of Yiistoc, eastward towards the Vynwir ocean.

**Culz'iilm:** Large predatory bird, native to Rannoch. Resembling only creatures found in earthly drawings, this featherless bird is more reptilian with small green or red iridescent scales covering most of its body. A large head, body length of 2 meters and a wing span of 3 to 4 meters, it would cause fear in any animal it came near. Though not a picky eater, it will take any other food available to it before eating a bosh'tet.

**Det kazuat: ** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.

**Dev'alin:** Term used to describe the period of time starting with the initial 'Week of Seclusion' and usually ending with the confirmation that the female is now with child. Literal translation: Desires of the body. During this period of time, the lifemates feel a need to be near one another, especially when they rest. Also known, but only to bonded couples, as a time when mating is frequent and intense as this aspect is never mentioned in quarian company. To humans, the statement would had been 'You're acting like newlyweds.'

**Dram'zelt din relai: ** Term of relationship within a clan. Literal translation: Adopted sister from another clan. Used to describe a non-clan female family member. Ancient Khelish meaning: Abducted lifemate-to-be for a clan brother. Used as a means to improve diversity in a clan. If after a year, no bond had been made, then they were allowed to return home.

**Erast:** The upper edge of an Ogwer. Literal translation: Protector's watch point. The top of the surrounding cliffs of the Ogwer, in ancient times small camps of guardsmen would protect and watch over the city proper. In more recent times, before the war, small towers were used for the police force as well as provide sightseers a view of the city below and the vast savannahs above. During the war, the towers were brimming with anti-ship and anti-geth weaponry.

**Felz'elt:** Term used to describe the state of mind of a person who has just lost their lifemate. Literal translation: Sundered souls. A condition very close to the human emotion of grief when a loved one dies but at a depth that very few humans could experience. This state of being will be always present after their lifemate has joined the Ancestors but can vary in effect. The longer the lifemates were together, the lesser overall effect it has, as there are more memories to lessen the pain.

**Felz'tiyl: **Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only one's death can prevent the bonding.

**Fre'eg: ** Curse word. Literal translation: Clinging waste. In old earth english, a dingleberry.

**Gils'tyns: ** Derogatory term used to refer to Psychologists. Literal translation: Memory or mind eater. Depends on originating ship of the speaker.

**Hagrr'hizs: ** Term used to refer to the intellectually challenged. Literal translation: Forever Children. Mentally retarded or damaged people of the quarian race. Though infrequent, more of these special needs children have been born lately.

**Haums:** A quarian lounging chair, designed to provide not just a place to rest upon but to give shade from the sun's warmth. Usually designed for two, single ones were known but most preferred to not announce to all that could see that its owner had lost their lifemate.

**Hecs'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

**Hrarxa:** Term used to describe anything that affects a clan negatively. Literal translation: Insult to my clan's honor. Insulting a clan's honor is considered an insult to every clan member. In ancient times it was enough to cause a war. In effect, had this been 3000 years ago, Tali had just issued a challenge for battle.

**Ialira:** A medium sized furred animal of Rannoch. Though mammalian, it lays eggs and guards them with its life until they're hatching. Considered a delicacy before the war.

**Iaysaz: ** Small horned predatory lizard, native of Rannoch. If hungry they will eat their own young.

**Liz'elk:** Children's game. Literal translation: Balance and Timing. 3 sets of 1 meter poles attached to a central triangle. Each set comprised of 2 poles, separated by 6 centimeters. A 20 centimeter ball moved along the narrow track as the three players attempted to guide the ball to the center triangle. If the ball fell off, all lost, only by getting the ball to the center could the game be won. **Liz'elk uuls** refers to the game's hardware itself. The poles and ball.

**Inszel:** Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

**Kaeli'steiz: ** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Kelek'miin:** Ancient beast of the night. Literal translation: Devourer of restless souls. An imaginary beast, mentioned in many children's tales about wandering where one should not be.

**Nehya:** Term of endearment, similar to sweetheart. Literal translation: Interesting one. Used primarily at the beginning of a relationship to signify a desire to know the person on a more personal level, to get to know them better.

**Nis'telz:** Dice, specifically 3, 6-sided, 6 colored dice. Literal translation: Chances of Life. Used in many games, the dice are all numbered 1-6 but the colors of each face are different on each die. In order of lowest to highest, the colors are red, brown, green, yellow, purple and blue. The origin of the colors used is believed to have been drawn from the caste system of early quarian history. The colors moved from rank to trade as their civilization grew to adulthood.

**Oparqiit:** Term used to define relationships with other clans. Literal translation: Ignored ones. Its meaning is clear, no interaction, no speaking and more importantly, no assistance will be given to the clan under this naming. Any cooperation that was present before is now ceased, any work requested is ignored. Even calls for help will remain unheard until the offended Clan is appeased. A simple 'I am sorry' would not be sufficient as the honor of a clan was questioned.

**Ogwer: ** Term used to describe a major river's opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Onyeh:** Term used within a clan. Literal translation: Respected older sister. All members of a clan were either brother or sister, mother or father unless it was their own child. To ignore a question from one was an insult not to the person but to the clan as it showed a fault in the clan's ability to properly teach those younger.

**Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their envirosuits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.

**Palla:** Term used to describe one's Lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Uncommon term used by clans from the southern continent of Sumeern. Though the clans have mixed with other ships, its use has remained only on the ships originally from the cities of Kilmest il biin and Toovaz il raan.

**Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

**Raalz'Jel rium:** Term used to describe the 137 year cycle of torrential rains. Literal translation: Tears of the Vanquished ones. Ancient quarians believed the rains were attacks from all their fallen enemies trying to wash away the victors. Later, it was known that due to the orbital path of Rannoch, that ever 137 years, the planet was just a bit closer to the sun. When that happened, the shallow seas absorbed more heat and released it into the skies as water vapor all summer long. As winter came, the supersaturated higher air released its burden in torrential rains across the planet. The rivers, swelled with the massive inflow of water, rising well above their banks. Waters as high as 6 meters had been recorded but this was dependent on the valley. Omxa, with its 5 meter high bases, indicated waters never exceeded the 4 meter mark. In a valley 3 kilometers wide, that was still a lot of water.

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits. 

**Selmaas:** Traditional female quarian garb. Consisting of long, colorful, light robes with a matching head covering. Though the head covering or scarf was very optional and usually worn only for formal occasions. After space travel became fairly common among the quarians, the selmaas were becoming less frequent as more utilitarian clothing was adopted. Tali's reference to the dress was due to Lana's scarf but more so due to respect to Shala's teaching and her very traditional views.

**Silz'asul felz:** Term of bonding. Literal translation: Eternal dance of souls. The completion of the bonding process. Souls linked forever in life and death as the lifemates continue on the walk of life as one.

**Tilgrap:** Large herbivore, native to Rannoch. Tilgrap, alpha female of the pack. Tilgra refers to the other members of the pack, both male and female. Moving in packs, the tilgrap uses snarling and huffing to force the pack to move where she decided to lead them.

**Ual:** A small, sweet, fruit that grows wild on bushes along rivers. Before the war, children were known to eat so many at once, during the growing season, that they would develop stomach aches. Native to Rannoch.

**Usl'sa yze tabb:** Term of insult. Literal translation: Slow children of an inbred family.

**Uuls:** Hardware, used only when describing something that is part of another such as say dice in a game of Yahtzee or a baseball and glove in a game of catch.

**Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs: ** The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. 'jies - inner and 'ahs - outer. The two arteries provide maximum oxygenated blood to the powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. The femoral artery in humans.

**Yilaum**** do vis Gren:** A quarian holiday meant to renew the clan's feelings of family. Literal translation: Memories of the Clan. A time when clan members reunite with all the clans family's within the fleet as well as with their past, their ancestry. Stories are told, not just to the children, but to all as a reminder of what the clan truly stands for. Family.


End file.
